Let Love be your energy
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Universo Alterno. Naruto es un programador de videojuegos en problemas. Gaara un millonario solitario. ¿Se han dado cuenta cuanto una mujer llega a influir en un hombre? Naruhina principalmente, pero también muchas parejas más. CAPITULO FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfic  
"LET LOVE BE YOUR ENERGY"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de . Así que sin demandas, eh!

Capítulo 1: Ojos místicos.

* * *

_tsuki no mukou aoi searchlight kasanaru totsuzen maiorita angel sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku So just fall in love munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai Don't stop, baby_

_yake-sou na kimi no mystic eyes mujaki na egao de breaking down kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou kimi wo saratte yukitai_

_**Instrumental**_

_Oooh, Oh baby It's so easy to love you_

_yamikumo ni korogatte'ku day by day tsuyoki de kimagure na angel anadorenai_

_dakedo kanjite guuzen ja nai motto heart to heart kogoeta yume wo atatameaeru futari nara All right, baby_

_nanimokamo tokasu mystic eyes suikomarete-yuku time and time boku dake ga hitomi no naka ni crush eien no ai ni mukatte hikari yori mo hayaku hashire kimi wo mamotte yuku tame ni_

_**Instrumental**_

_nee kikoeru futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga Oooh..._

_moeagare kimi no mystic eyes hontou no egao de touch my heart kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu yasashii kiss ni idakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

-Awww, que romántico. Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida.  
Generalmente su compañera de habitación decía eso cada 5 minutos o cada vez que veía un anime de ese tipo.  
-Romántico? Ino, ella se fue al final a su mundo, dejandolo solo.  
-¿Y que? Ambos al final se querían, es lo que importa.  
La joven de pelo azul solo entorno los ojos mientras sorbía de la taza de café que tenía en la mano. Entonces levanto la vista hacia el reloj en la pared.  
-Dios, es tardísimo!  
-Tarde? - una rubia escultural de ojos azules y enfundada solo en una enorme camiseta como pijama miro el reloj - pero si apenas van a dar las 7 de la mañana!  
-Sí, pero el Señor Naruto llega a las 7 y media. Debo tenerle listo los papeles que pidió.  
-El famoso señor Naruto ¿Cuando piensas presentarmelo?  
-Ino, por favor.  
-Calma, calma - la rubia sonrio - además, creo que lo quieres para tí no?  
Hinata se puso roja mientras le miraba con mala cara.  
-Tengo que irme. Recoge la cocina por favor, si?  
-Lo que digas señorita "enamorada de mi jefe".  
Ino tuvo que esquivar una sandalia de su amiga mientras azotaba la puerta del departamento.  
-Me gustaría fuera más sincera con lo que siente - sonrio la joven mientras apagaba el televisor y se dirigía a lavar la vajilla.

Hinata se balanceaba peligrosamente en el tren express. Pero es que entre su portafolios y su chaqueta, apenas podía sujetarse con una mano de los asientos.  
-Debo pensar en comprarme un coche - penso mientras su mirada se dirigía a lo lejos.  
El anime que había estado viendo Ino era "La visión de Escaflowne", una vieja producción de la compañía Sunrise de 1996. Lo estaban retransmitiendo en ese nuevo canal "Retro-anime" que había sacado la productora.  
-Hmmm, el final me dio ideas - murmuro la joven mientras recordaba su diario de cuentos dentro de su portafolios.

-Maldición! - un joven rubio de ojos azul oscuro, enfundado en un traje de ejecutivo, corría en su coche como bolido por las calles de la ciudad mientras esquivaba un par de ancianas y un perro - me quede dormido!  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un celular resono en la cabina del coche. El rubio, entre maldiciones y más enfrenadas, logro colocarse el "manos-libres".  
-Aquí Naruto - contesto mientras cambiaba de velocidad.  
-Al fin contestas. Idiota, ya sabes que fecha es?  
-Sí. Mañana debo hacer la entrega del nuevo material, lo sé.  
-Entonces porque no tengo ni siquiera un demo en mi oficina?  
-Shikamaru, he tenido contratiempos, mi computadora se estropeo...  
-No me vengas con mentiras. Eso mismo me dijiste la semana pasada. Contacte con tu secretaria y ella me dijo que estabas ocupado.  
Por el tono de esta última palabra, Naruto sabía a que se refería.  
-Deje de beber, te lo prometo. Ella ya esta en el pasado.  
-Eso mismo dijiste hace un mes! Naruto, más te vale tener un prototipo mañana temprano o ambos estaremos en la calle!  
Solo se oyo como su socio estrellaba el teléfono contra el receptor. Naruto pudo escuchar el crack perfectamente.  
-Doble maldición - mascullo mientras se quitaba el manos libres y entraba con una vuelta mortal en el estacionamiento de un enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

-Hinata! - Naruto entro corriendo por una enorme oficina llena de cubículos - quiero mi... - pero el chico guardo silencio cuando la joven, de ojos claros y enormes, emergio con una taza de café en una mano y un disco en la otra.  
-Buenos días Señor - murmuro la joven con voz queda pero firme - aquí tiene su café con leche y sus avances. Me permití ordenarlos por fechas y por orden de importancia.  
-Eh...sí - el joven tomo la tazá y el disco - buenos días...gracias.  
Hinata dio una reverencia mientras Naruto se dirigía a su despacho. Tan pronto se cerro la puerta, Hinata solto un enorme suspiro y casí se derrumba sobre su escritorio. Esa pequeña dosis de valor frente a él, le costaba mucho. Y esta no era la excepción.  
-Pero quien le manda ser tan apuesto - sonrio la chica mientras tomaba asiento.

Naruto ya se encontraba revisando el disco en su computadora mientras daba varios clicks. Dio varios sorbos a la taza para finalmente reclinarse en el asiento mientras sonreía.  
Hinata era bastante callada, pero siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Más con esos ojos que tenía, que parecían verlo todo...  
No pudo evitar sonreír mientras posaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su escritorio.  
-Bueno, a trabajar - se estiro - tengo que entregar esto y ya!

Hinata miro hacia la ventana de la oficina. Esta seguía aun encendida.  
-Es la tercera vez en esta semana - penso mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en su escritorio. Este marcaba las 10 de la noche. Hacía dos horas que el turno de Hinata había terminado, pero siempre se quedaba un par de horas para arreglar ciertos asuntos.

Y para estar más tiempo con él.

-Hinata?  
La susodicha casí pego un brinco al escuchar su nombre. Levanto la vista entre los papeles que estaba ordenando y vio a su jefe sonreírle.  
-S-Señor Naruto - se levanto como resorte.  
-Hinata, que haces tan noche? Ya te he dicho que no tengas esas costumbres.  
-E-Es que...mañana usted..tiene la reunión con los patrocinadores  
-Sí, lo se - se rasco la cabeza mientras suspiraba.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Ah, nada, nada - Naruto sonrio negando - todo bien. Ve a tu casa, si?  
-C-Claro...ya voy.  
Tan pronto la puerta se cerro, Hinata se derrumbo sobre su silla. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan tímida. Si fuera distinto, ahora estaría con él, ayudandole. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no tenía el valor de afrontarlo.  
-Al menos llevarle una taza de café...algo que el quite el estres... - Hinata miro el despacho. Entonces se puso roja como amapola - noo! Que cosas piensas Hinata!  
Casí golpeandose contra su escritorio, termino de ordenar los papeles mientras tomaba su bolso. Echo un último vistazo hacia la oficina y se dirigio hacia el ascensor de salida. Sin embargo, no noto como había olvidado una pequeña libreta encima de su escritorio.

Naruto escucho cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Finalmente, se derrumbo sobre la alfombra de su oficina mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.  
-Maldición, maldición - mascullo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia. Los patrocinadores le habían dado de plazo 1 mes para desarrollar un nuevo videojuego RPG que les pusiera nuevamente en el mercado.  
Desde que Naruto había llegado como jefe de planeación de la compañia Konoha, subsidaria de Square, esta había tenido una importante alza, desarrollando muchos nuevos rpgs novedosos y de gran dificultad. Sin embargo, los últimos dos, basados en peleas y laberintos, habían tenido una pésima acogida. Los patrocinadores estaban impacientandose y le habían dado una especie de últimatum: o sacaba un nuevo éxito o lo despedían.  
-Y para colmo Sakura comenzo a salir con ese idiota - Naruto miro hacia una foto que tenía encima de su escritorio. Una guapa pelirrosa, enfundanda en un traje negro, se encontraba abrazada de Naruto en una celebración de año nuevo. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigía hacia un joven de cabellos negros que estaba detrás de ellos.  
-Como no me dí cuenta de que le gustaba Sasuke - comento amargamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. El ruido del teléfono hizo que se despabilara. Con pereza, se dirigio hacia su escritorio para contestar.  
-Sí, Konoha?  
-Naruto, ya tienes el prototipo?  
-Shikamaru estoy en eso.  
-Entonces no tienes nada verdad?  
Naruto apreto los dientes. Shikamaru era el jefe de planeación y el desarrollador en jefe. Naruto ponía las ideas para un videojuego, Shikamaru las pulía y las desarrollaba.  
-Entonces tendremos que buscar trabajo mañana?  
-Quieres callarte. Estoy tratando de pensar en algo.  
-Date prisa, solo tienes esta noche.  
-Pero es que solo se me ocurren peleas y más peleas.  
-Naruto, trata de variar tu repertorio. No siempre podemos poner un protagonista parecido a tí.  
-Que? Las ideas pegaron al principio.  
-Pegaron, tu dijiste. Ahora date prisa y mueve tu cerebro, sino, estaremos en la fila de desempleados!  
Solo se oyo como Shikamaru colgaba. Naruto miro el auricular y suspiro.  
-Será mejor ir por algo de café.

Hinata solo escuchaba los suspiros y gritos de placer que venían de la recamara de su compañera de habitación.  
-Otra vez Ino y sus novios de medio tiempo - mascullo mientras le subía el volumen a la música de sus auriculares. Por un momento, Hinata se le ocurrio llamar a su padre, pero se resistio. En realidad, ella era rica...bueno, su familia era rica. Los Hyuga eran uno de las familias más prominentes de Saitama. Sin embargo, Hinata prefirio renunciar a todo eso y abrirse paso por su propia cuenta. Había estudiado 4 años de economista, pero el mercado estaba tan saturado, que apenas había hallado empleo como secretaria administrativa en la corporación Konoha...que al fin de cuentas, uno de sus mayores socios era su propio primo, Neji.  
Su padre siempre le había dicho que podría contar con él, pero Hinata siempre lo había rechazado.  
-¡Oh sí! - se escucho el grito de Ino. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, deseaba irse corriendo a la mansión de su padre para un poco de privacidad.  
¿Que diablos la mantenía pegada a un empleo regular y a vivir así?  
La imagen de un apuesto rubio aparecio en su mente. La chica se puso de todos colores. Lo había visto cuando fue a entrevistarse. Lo que le llamo la atención fue su carácter alegre y su actitud despreocupada. Contrastaba mucho con la sobriedad y seriedad de ese mundo. Él tenía algo que ella no poseía: valor.  
Y fue una suerte que Naruto la eligiera como su secretaría particular. De eso hacía 3 años pero el ejecutivo no parecía notar su presencia...no de la forma en que ella hubiera querido.  
-Soy un caso pérdido - penso - enamorada de mi jefe y este ni me nota.  
Entonces fue cuando noto que los gritos y gemidos habían cesado. Hinata suspiro. Al fin podía dormir en paz.

Naruto se dirigio hacia el escritorio de Hinata. Tal como lo había previsto, se encontraba un sobre de café instantaneo y de leche deshidratada dentro de su taza favorita con el dibujo de una rana.  
-Hinata siempre sabe que hacer - sonrio mientras tomaba la taza y se dirigía hacia la toma de agua caliente. Hinata era su secretaria desde hacía 3 largos años. Siempre le había parecido una chica extraña y muy tímida. Sin embargo, se desempeñaba muy eficientemente. Había sido una suerte elegirla. Tenten era la otra secretaria, pero era algo torpe cuando se estresaba. Claro, cualquiera se pondría histerica, teniendo a Rock Lee como jefe. Él era el encargado de producción y no paraba de correr durante el día.  
-Caliente - murmuro mientras le daba pequeños sorbos al café preparado. Tal vez era mejor dormir un rato o ver la televisión. Algo se le ocurriría.  
Entonces se detuvo frente al escritorio de Hinata nuevamente. Todo parecían tan ordenado y pulcro. Que diferencia con su despacho, que parecía zona de guerra.  
-Si van a despedirme mañana, al menos debo dejarle una nota de agradecimiento.  
Dejo el café a un lado y busco una hoja de papel así pluma, pero entonces reparo en una libreta de color azul. Naruto no era curioso, sin embargo, el ocio pudo más con él y comenzo a hojearla.  
-Vaya, parece un cuento - musito mientras leía la historia por partes. Sin embargo, paso una media hora y el joven no había parado de leerla.  
-Es increíble - seguía hojeando - es formidable...  
Fue cuando una luz emergio de su cabeza.  
-Eso es...eso es! - se levanto emocionado mientras tomaba la libreta y se dirigía corriendo hacia su despacho.

Hinata corría desesperada por los pasillos del edificio Konoha. Con lo ocurrido, no noto que había olvidado su diario de cuentos en su escritorio.  
-Si alguien lo lee - pensaba histerica - no podre volver a escribir!  
Saltando todo tipo de obstáculos y luego de casí brincar en el ascensor, finalmente llego a la oficina. Eran las 7 am, una hora más temprano de la solía llegar. Se encontraba desierto el sitio.  
Con rapidez, se deslizo a su escritorio y vio con alivio que su diario se encontraba allí, justo donde lo había dejado.  
-Gracias Dios, gracias - murmuro mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Hinata??  
La susodicha volvio a pegar un brinco al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio y vio a Naruto sonreírle. Unas ojeras muy marcadas estaban debajo de sus ojos.  
-B-Buenos días señor Naruto...acaso durmio aquí toda la noche?  
-Solo un par de horas - sonrio el joven complacido mientras sostenía un rotulo - pero valio la pena. Pude desarrollar la idea y estoy listo para la exposición  
-Ah...eso me da gusto - Hinata sonrio - mucha suerte.  
-Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a tomar un baño. Ten listo la laptop y el cañon de exposiciones, vale?  
Hinata asintio mientras veía a Naruto retirarse mientras bostezaba.  
-A propósito Hinata - Naruto se volvio - quiero que estes presente en la junta, esta bien?  
-Eh, claro - la chica parpadeo sorprendida - sabe que siempre estoy allí.  
Naruto asintio mientras se dirigía hacia los baños privados.  
Hinata sonrio contenta. No solo le había dado gusto encontrar su diario intacto, sino también que su jefe tuviese una idea para la exposición.  
Al momento de volverse, vio la taza de Naruto sobre su escritorio. Un extraño presentimiento la asalto por un momento.  
-Tranquila, tranquila - agito su cabeza mientras iba a buscar el cañon de proyección - solo son tus nervios. Él no pudo haberlo leído...calmate.

Sin embargo, los peores temores de Hinata se hicieron realidad.  
-Como ven, la historia habla de una chica que se volvio caballero por casualidad. Sin embargo, ella desea volver a su natal Francia, donde vive su familia - Naruto explicaba mientras cambiaba las diapositivas con la laptop - pero se enamora de un caballero así que combate con el en las cruzadas, por amor. Él no se da cuenta de que realmente es una chica y...  
Hinata tuvo que sostenerse de una silla para no caerse. La historia que mostraba su jefa era casí igual a la de su diario de cuentos, salvo por algunos detalles. Sintio el deseo de salir corriendo.  
-Entonces, la estrategia de este juego reside en que ella va ganando experiencia mientras combate y resuelve el misterio del Santo Grial? - pregunto Shikamaru. Naruto le sonrio asintiendo. Ese era su compañero. Esa pregunta hizo que los patrocinadores soltaran un "oh" de sorpresa.  
-Sí. Así al mismo tiempo lograr que el caballero vaya enamorandose de ella con las decisiones que toma.  
Otro "oh" emergio de la sala. Los patrocinadores y demás estaban bastante impresionados.  
-Interesante - Temari, representante de Sony emitio una gran sonrisa - un rpg histórico con uno estilo shoujo. Esto pegara tanto en chicos como en chicas.  
-Exacto. Esta vez queremos abarcar un mercado más grande.  
-¿Entonces, para cuando tendrían un prototipo? - Gaara, uno de los ejecutivos de Sony se cruzo de brazos.  
-En 3 meses...  
-Interesante - el pelirrojo asintio - tienen mi visto bueno. Comiencen de inmediato.  
-G-Gracias señor! - exclamo Naruto emocionado.  
-Y quiero darle mis felicitaciones. Jamás había visto un proyecto así.  
-Eh, no señor, no fue solo idea mía. Yo la desarrolle. La idea original pertenece a alguien más.  
Hinata estaba tan absorta en no desmayarse, que no noto cuando Naruto la señalaba.  
-La señorita Hyuga fue la responsable de la idea inicial. A ella deben felicitar.  
-Eh? - la pobre Hinata parpadeo sorprendida cuando noto las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella. El impacto fue tan abrumador, que perdio el conocimiento y se desplomo sobre la alfombra del recinto.  
-Eso ha tenido que doler - finalizo Gaara con un suspiro.

-¿Hinata?  
-Eh...¿Que? - la susodicha abrio los ojos.  
-Estas bien?  
Hinata parpadeo y noto como Naruto estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas hasta lo máximo.  
-Es un sueño? - se pregunto - si es así, no quiero despertar.  
-Hinata?  
¡PLAM!  
-Ay, ay, ay - Naruto se tocaba la frente adolorida igual que Hinata - eso dolio!  
-Ah... - Hinata se froto la cabeza - lo siento sr. Naruto, pero... - entonces recordo lo que había pasado - oh...entonces lo del diario...  
-Eh, Hinata, felicidades, nos dieron el patrocinio - sonrio el rubio. Sin embargo, solo vio como su secretaria bajaba la mirada mientras apretaba el puño.

-¿Seguro esta bien? - Gaara miro hacia el despacho de Naruto. Shikamaru asintio mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.  
-Claro, ya verá que sí.  
Entonces se escucharon gritos y el ruido de cosas rompiendose. La puerta se abrio de golpe mientras Naruto la volvía a cerrar tan pronto había salido, no sin antes recibir un pisapapeles directo a la cabeza.  
-¿Lo ve? - sonrio Shikamaru - ambos estan bien.  
-Son pareja? Ya sabe, marido o mujer?  
-Ni novios, solo compañeros.  
-Curioso, a mí me parecía lo contrario - finalizo Gaara mientras sorbía de su taza.

Hinata estaba acurrucada contra una esquina de la oficina. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero estaba furiosa. Él, la persona que más admiraba, se había atrevido a plagiar una historia suya...y lo peor es que...  
-Leyo mi diario - se sujeto la cabeza - Porque!  
Sin embargo, lo que la tenía deprimida fue su reacción inicial. Era cierto que había invadido su privacidad, pero no para tratar de matarlo con un lapicero.  
-Je - una media sonrisa aparecio por un momento - se veía tan lindo asustado... - el gesto se desvanecio - Dios...va a despedirme...

-¿Te duele? - Tenten limpiaba con una gasa la herida que le había hecho Hinata con el pisapapeles. Naruto solo ahogo un grito de dolor.  
-Cuidado, eso me dolio!  
-Te lo mereces - mascullo la castaña - no se fue lo que hiciste, pero te lo merecías.  
-No deberías estar con Rock Lee ahora?  
-Salio de la ciudad un par de días - suspiro la joven con alivio - así que digamos estoy con tiempo libre.  
Naruto no contesto mientras miraba la oficina. Aun Hinata no había salido.  
-¿Porque no vas a verla?  
-Y recibir otro golpe en la frente, ni loco. No sabía que Hinata fuera así de impulsiva.  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen de las chicas tímidas - Tenten le guiño el ojo mientras le colocaba un parche - anda jefe, seguro lo esta esperando?  
-Porque siempre me hablas en ese tono cuando platicamos de Hinata?  
-¿Usted porque cree?  
Naruto hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa de Tenten. Realmente las mujeres estaban locas. Pensaba que Hinata era la excepción...hasta ahora.  
-¿Crees que deba disculparme?  
-Claro. ¿Porque no la invita a cenar en compensación?  
-Cenar? Hmmm, no es mala idea. Le gustara el ramen?  
-Ya le dije, entre y preguntele.  
-Vale, pero antes dejame dictarte mi testamento.  
-Es un exagerado sabe?  
Naruto no contesto mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho.

No es que estuviera loca, es que se había desquiciado. Luego de la alegría inicial, ahora Hinata se encontraba en una histeria total. Amenazar a su jefe con un lapicero. Seguro la despediría.  
Así que sin tardanza, tomo la computadora de su jefe y comenzo a escribir su renuncia con toda prisa. Tenía que salir corriendo de allí.  
-¿Acaso piensas renunciar?  
Hinata se volvio y vio a Naruto leyendo lo que estaba escribiendo. La chica casí se cae de la silla.  
-S-Señor...Naruto!  
-Perdona - el joven sonrio - volví a hacerlo  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, leer algo que estas haciendo, pero es que soy curioso - Naruto sonrio pero su rostro se torno serio - Hinata, perdoname. No debí hacer eso.  
-¿Eh? ¿Se refiere a mi diario?  
Naruto asintio mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella.  
-Si quieres...puedo decirle a los patrocinadores que fue un error, que la idea realmente fue producto de un accidente.  
-Señor Naruto...no...no es eso - la chica bajo la mirada - solo que...¿Porque leyo mi diario?  
Naruto miro el gesto de la chica. Se sentía bastante mal.  
-Porque estaba desesperado - apreto sus manos - se supone tenía una idea para el desarrollo pero ninguna pegaba. Luego, con lo que paso hace un mes...no sabía que hacer, perdí la inspiración.  
Hinata guardo silencio. El famoso incidente de Ikedaya. Así Naruto lo había hecho a voces por un incidente que había pasado en una taberna. Sonaba gracioso pero en realidad había sido lo contrario.  
-..y pues ayer en la noche pase por tu escritorio. Iba a escribirte una carta de despedida - Naruto noto como la chica parpadeaba - porque ya estaba resignado a ser despedido. Sin embargo, ví tu diario...  
-Y leyo mi cuento verdad?  
Naruto asintio mientras suspiraba.  
-No lo pense y pues...la idea que viste allí esta. Así que si quieres que retire la idea yo...  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, Hinata se inclino y tomo las manos del joven entre las suyas.  
-Claro que no señor Naruto, solo me molesto que leyera algo mío, pero si usted me hubiera dicho, yo le hubiera ayudado en algo o le hubiera prestado mi cuento.  
-G-Gracias Hinata - el chico se sonrojo levemente. Hinata no pudo sentirse más contenta al ver esa expresión - quieres que te invite a cenar por agradecimiento?  
-A cenar? - la chica parpadeo - yo?  
-Claro. Además, quisiera discutir ciertos asuntos contigo  
Hinata se puso roja. Él, su jefe, invitandola a cenar?  
-Pero... - Hinata tartamudeo - s-seguro tendrá una cena de negocios con los patrocinadores, eso escuche.  
-Ah - Naruto mascullo - es cierto. Maldición!  
Hinata suspiro. Era demasiado bello para ser real.  
-Sin embargo, siempre salgo a correr los sabados por la mañana - volvio a sonreír el rubio - ¿Porque no me acompañas?  
-A correr?  
-Claro y luego desayunamos, que tal?  
Hinata se quedo en blanco. Ella apenas si hacía el mínimo de ejercicio para que su cuerpo no engordara: lease, dormir pocas horas y correr de ida y vuelta al trabajo. ¿Como se supone que iba a correr en un parque?  
Sin embargo, una parte de ella quería estar con él...con él...  
-Acepto - murmuro de repente. Por un momento quiso morderse la lengua. La última parte, había ganado.  
-Excelente, entonces te vere en el parque Morisawa, esta cerca de tu casa no?  
-S-Sí...  
-Naruto - Shikamaru abrio la puerta del despacho de repente - Gaara quiere hablar contigo - entonces reparo en la presencia de Hinata. Una sonrisa cruzo la cara del moreno - ah, señorita Hyuga, se encuentra mejor?  
-Claro señor.  
-Me parece bien. El joven Naruto es experto en consolar personas - le guiño el ojo. Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas por la indirecta. Naruto parpadeo.  
-¿De que hablas? Solo le pedía disculpas.  
-Sí, lo que tu digas - Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano - anda, deja los romances y acompañame.  
-Vale, alla voy - Naruto le sonrio a su secretaria - mañana a las 8 vale?  
Hinata asintio por inercia. Sin embargo, se derrumbo sobre el asiento. Iba a estar con él, pero...  
-No tengo condición! - exclamo la chica al aire.

-Me he vuelto loca - penso Hinata mientras caminaba rumbo al parque, luciendo unos zapatos tenis y un chandal que recien había comprado el día anterior. Hacía años que no corría, no desde que estaba en la universidad. Era cierto que lucía delgada, pero el paso del tiempo había influido para que ciertas partes de su cuerpo mostraran ciertas "llantitas".  
-¿Porque no acepte la invitación de Ino de salir a correr ese día? - se preguntaba la chica mientras entraba al parque. Tan pronto levanto la vista, lo vio. Lucía un traje deportivo y una cinta en el cabello rubio. Informal, pero aun así se veía...apuesto.  
-Calmate Hinata, calmate - la chica agito la cabeza - solo vas a correr y ya.  
-Eh, Hinata! - Naruto elevo la mano - por aquí!  
-Bueno - la chica penso - al menos intentalo...ya hiciste el peor de los rídiculos, lo que venga, es ganancia.

Para sorpresa de Naruto y de ella misma, Hinata trotaba a buen ritmo a lado del rubio.  
-Vaya - le sonrio pujando aire - tienes buena condición.  
Hinata asintio. ¿Como era posible que no se sintiera cansada?  
-Seguro que el trabajo de oficina te hace correr bastante.  
-Bueno - la chica bajo la mirada - en la universidad era corredora de fondo...creo que aun tengo condición.  
-Ya veo - sonrio el chico - yo también hacía cierto deporte en la universidad, pero la deje luego de muchos intentos.  
-Intentos?  
-Sí, no la acabe.  
-Pero Señor Naruto...  
-Hinata. No me llames señor...me siento viejo.  
-L-Lo siento - la chica tartamudeo - se..digo Naruto.  
-Así me gusta y sí, no acabe la universidad.  
-Entonces como le hizo para estar en una compañía como esta?  
-Cuestión de suerte. Shikamaru me recomendo en la firma cuando el había sido contratado. Al principio el viejo dudaba de mi capacidad, pero le sorprendio mis ideas sobre RPG.  
-Usted volvio al estilo de los Zeldas no?  
-Sí. Algo que perdio la industria fue hacer los juegos demasiado tecnicos y solo avanzar y presionar botones o cambiar de comandos para invocar técnicas de energía o de pelea - Naruto sonrio - pero yo adoro los juegos de pelea.  
-Entonces porque no promocio uno?  
-A mí me gustan, pero son predecibles. Hay millones de este tipo en el mercado, pero incorporar ambos en uno solo...  
-Entiendo - Hinata sonrio - parece algo simple  
-Lo es, pero la mayoría de los diseñadores se aferran a viejas ideas, a lo que según vende. No se arriesgan, por eso el viejo Jiraiya me contrato, aun sin tener un título en mi cabecera.  
-Realmente, es usted sorprendente.  
-Eh - Naruto se detuvo - porque lo dices?  
-Es que...pese a todo, usted ha llegado tan alto. En cambio yo...  
-Eres de la familia Hyuga, verdad?  
-C-Como lo sabe?  
-Neji era mi jefe hasta que decidio trasladarse a América. Él me conto de una prima que tenía. Que en lugar de elegir el negocio familiar, decidio estudiar por su cuenta.  
-U-Usted sabía de mí? - Hinata se sonrojo.  
-Un poco, desde que te ví con la solicitud de empleo a la compañia.  
-Lo siento - la joven bajo la mirada - entrar a trabajar con ustedes era mi última opción, pero pese a mis notas, es díficil encontrar trabajo como economista.  
-Sí, es normal. Sin embargo, como dijiste, tus notas eran las mejores y se notaba tu disposición para el trabajo.  
-G-Gracias - Hinata sonrio apenada. Era la primera vez que le reconocían más por ella que por su apellido.  
-Anda, no es nada. Se reconocer a la gente que se ha matado hasta aquí - Naruto sonrio - a propósito, con lo que paso ayer no te comente. He decidido ascenderte.  
-Eh? - Hinata parpadeo - yo?  
-Sí. Tu idea del juego es enteramente tuya. Así que he decidido que trabajarás a mi lado como planeadora.  
-P-Pero Señor Naruto! - Hinata se puso roja - yo no puedo!  
-Hinata...otra vez?  
-Lo siento, pero es que...este...eh... - la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada. Entonces, para sorpresa de ella, Naruto se acerco y con un leve movimiento, elevo su cara hasta la de él.  
-Calma - le guiño el ojo - todo irá bien. Aparte, seguro en unos meses asciendes más rapido que yo.  
Hinata asintio como robot. Los dedos del joven se retiraron de su menton demasiado rápido.  
-Sabes, me agradan las personas como tú.  
-Que... - Hinata se puso tan roja que sintio que se desmayaba.  
-Sí, eres extraña, tímida y algo oscura.  
El ánimo de Hinata cayo hasta el suelo.  
-Vaya forma de romper el momento - penso la chica desanimada.  
-Pero por eso me agradas.  
Hinata parpadeo nuevamente. Naruto le sonrio.  
-Así que aceptas?  
-Claro - una voz totalmente desconocida emergio de los labios de Hinata - lo hare con gusto.  
-Perfecto - entonces el chico reparo en un carro de hot dogs a lo lejos - hey, te invito el desayuno, ahora vengo.  
-P-Pero... - Hinata trato de detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Naruto se encontraba comprando un par de hot dogs. Sin embargo, esto era lo más irrelevante. Ella era socia de él...iba a pasar más tiempo con él...mucho más tiempo...  
La joven no pudo dejar de sentirse como la mujer más feliz del mundo mientras un viento invernal agitaba sus cabellos...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Desde que ví Naruto por primera vez, Hinata fue uno de los personajes que más me gusto. Realmente no es mi tipo de chica (es decir, muy tímida y delicada), sin embargo, conforme la serie avanza, Hinata se vuelve más atrevida sin perder su forma de ser, aparte que comprende a Naruto, sabe por lo que ha pasado y lo apoya. Ella es la primera en entenderlo, aun antes que Hiruka-sensei. Simplemente, hacen una gran pareja (algo así como con Ryoga-Ukyo de Ranma 1/2) y ya hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de estos dos. Lo más díficil no fue hacer la trama, sino encontrar el título adecuado para tal, así una cierta "característica" que compartieran los protagonistas durante el desarrollo de la historia. Por suerte, un día mi hermano estaba escuchando música y escuche esa excelente canción de Robbie Williams, "Let Love Be Your Energy" del album -Sing When You're Winning- que le quedaba como anillo al dedo (así que gracias bro!). Originalmente iba a ser un "one shot", pero decidí alargarlo para incluír una pequeña sub-trama con Gaara jejeje.  
Ya sin más que agregar, la canción del principio es el ending de la Visión de Escaflowne, "ojos místicos" por Hiroki Wada. Todo un clásico.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fanfic  
"LET LOVE BE YOUR ENERGY"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, salvo Makoto que es mi de autoría. Así que sin demandas, eh!

Capítulo 2: Van Halen.

* * *

-Las nubes son tan hermosas...  
Shikamaru suspiro mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo. Miro el cigarro en sus manos. Siempre había discutido con el profesor Azuma sobre el fumar. Sin embargo, este y la vista que tenía de la ciudad, lo tranquilizaban un poco. Era en estos momentos donde hubiera preferido trabajar en el campo que estar en plena ciudad.  
-En fin, a trabajar - murmuro mientras dejaba caer la colilla y la pisoteaba. Rapidamente saco un celular y marco un número conocido.  
-Eh, Naruto y que paso con el demo? - murmuro - sí idiota. El que se supone debías tener listo mañana...espero lo tengas...entendido?  
Shikamaru colgo y suspiro mirando al cielo una vez más.

El tecleo de las computadoras, las pisadas y las exclamaciones inundaban la oficina. El joven se rasco la cabeza cuando vio a Hinata escribir algo en la computadora a gran velocidad.  
-Señorita Hyuga.  
-Ah, señor Shikamaru - Hinata inclino la cabeza - buenos días  
-Buenos días. Naruto aun no llega?  
-Son casí las 8, no tardará en llegar y...  
-Hinata! - el susodicho aparecio - quiero mi...  
El joven no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Hinata le entrego un disco y su café. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-Si ese idiota fuera un poco más observador - penso. La forma en que la joven miraba a Naruto no daba lugar a dudas.  
-Eh, Shikamaru - murmuro Naruto tan pronto Hinata tomo asiento en su escritorio - buenos días.  
-Tienes el demo?  
-Eh, claro hombre...lo tengo...solo dejame pulirlo.  
Shikamaru entrecerro los ojos. Estaba mintiendo.  
-Esta bien - suspiro - espero mañana en la presentación este listo. Mientras, tengo que ir a ver los inversionistas de Sony...así que por favor, no me decepciones.  
Naruto asintio con su típica sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Shikamaru nego con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a los elevadores sacando nuevamente su celular.

Agencia automotriz "Chouji".  
-Así que señorita...  
-Kishimoto, Makoto Kishimoto.  
-Bien Kishimoto-san - un joven regordete pero de mirada penetrante inclino su pesado cuerpo sobre el escritorio - porque le interesa trabajar en una agencia de choferes?  
-Bueno - la joven suspiro - no puedo mentir en mi primer trabajo oficial.  
-Como es eso?  
-Acabo de salir de prisión...  
El gerente y dueño de la empresa, Chouji, le miro con más atención.  
-Y también estuve en rehabilitación... - la susodicha bajo la mirada - drogas...ya sabe.  
-Hace cuanto de eso?  
-A los 16 años...trate de suicidarme a los 17... - la voz de la joven se fue apagando - me encarcelaron a los 18...robaba para drogarme.  
-4 años en prisión...  
La joven asintio. Apreto los puños bajo la mesa contra sus piernas. Sabía que era una tontería ser tan sincera pero si tenía que comenzar de cero, debía hacerlo por el pie derecho.  
-Pero aquí dice que tiene varios talentos.  
-Ah, eso. En prisión estuve rehabilitandome y aparte aprendí varios oficios. Era parte de la banda musical, toco el violín.  
-En serio? Sorprendente.  
-Sí y bueno...gracias a mi "vieja" experiencia se manejar todo tipo de vehículos.  
-Interesante - Chouji volvio a revisar el curriculum - sabe que la paga no es constante. Este empleo viene de su habilidad y amabilidad para tratar a los clientes. Si es buena, la recomendarán.  
-Entiendo... - la chica de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños parpadeo - eso significa que...  
-Sí - Chouji sonrio - esta contratada.  
-P-Pero...como...? Le conte lo que era y...  
-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Es mi lema y... - el sonido del teléfono detuvo al gerente mientras contestaba - un momento...ah, Shikamaru, como estas? Entonces necesitas transporte...sí, entendido - Chouji colgo - señorita, tiene su primer trabajo.  
-Ah - los ojos de la joven se anegaron de lágrimas - gracias, gracias!  
-Eh, sí, no hay problema - Chouji se levanto apenado mientras la joven lloraba.  
-Lo siento - Makoto se limpiaba la cara - ire enseguida!  
-Me pregunto si hice bien en contratarla - suspiro Chouji mientras la chica salía de su oficina.

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba reclinado sobre un lustroso sillón enmedio de una enorme oficina. Trato de cerrar los ojos, pero pese al sueño, no lograba caer profundamente dormido. El insomnio era algo normal en él, desde que era pequeño, tanto que unas ojeras ya rodeaban sus ojos azules.  
-No puedo dormir... - murmuro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba por el ventanal. La ciudad lucía pequeña desde el piso donde se encontraba.  
Era en estos momentos donde más sentía solo. Se supone con su poder y dinero, Gaara debía estar rodeado de personas.  
Sin embargo, salvo por sus dos hermanos, se encontraba sin nadie. Había viajado por el mundo, hecho de todo...pero nada podía llenar el vacío. Desde pequeño Gaara había sido nombrado heredero de su familia. Tuvo que abandonar su infancia y dedicarse a aprender. A sus escasos 24 años, se podía decir que era un genio.  
Sin embargo, la soledad...

-Gaara...?  
Se volvio y vio a una voluptuosa rubia en la entrada de la oficina. El joven no sonrio, pero sus ojos parecieron hacerlo.  
-Temari, ¿Entonces esta todo listo?  
-Sí. El emisario de productos Konoha viene en camino, nos espera para cenar y arreglar los detalles.  
Gaara asintio. Temari sonrio.  
-Quieres que llevemos damas de compañia? Como la otra vez?  
Gaara nego con la cabeza.  
-No me interesan las mujeres.  
-Venga hermanito, con eso que has dicho, me haras pensar mal.  
-No es eso, simplemente no estoy de humor.  
-Vale. Entonces le dire a Kenkurou que te saque a algun bar este fin de semana. Vuelve de su viaje al norte.  
-Cuando Kenkurou hace eso, me lleva a un strepter bar.  
-Es lo mejor.  
-Lo mejor? Él se va con las mujeres y yo me quedo solo.  
-Por algo será. Me platico que una rubia quería pasarla contigo.  
-Tenía sus pechos encima de mi cara. Era incomodo respirar.  
-Oh, si fuera hombre, no estaría incomodo, creeme.  
Gaara entorno los ojos. Su hermana tenía un libido enorme, de allí que sus vestidos más parecían taparrabos, además de que gustaba desayunar hombres. Aun tenía la esperanza de que hallara un buen chico que la complaciera.  
-Bueno - penso para sí mismo - al menos ver el nuevo proyecto de Naruto será algo novedoso.

Makoto miro por el retrovisor de la limusina. Se sentía algo extraña luciendo un tuxedo masculino y una gorra de chofer, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse orgullosa. Era su primer trabajo honesto.  
-Disculpa... - el importante pasajero que llevaba se inclino  
-Makoto señor - sonrio la joven enormemente - puede decirme así.  
-Eh, claro...es que no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica este al volante.  
-Como? - la joven parecio ofendida, sin embargo, se mordio la lengua - digo...es que no es muy común.  
-Sí, así es.  
Makoto se recrimino su torpeza. Aun tenía ciertas malas mañas. Debía controlarse.  
-Rayos - comento el pasajero nuevamente - este tráfico esta horrible...y se hace tarde.  
-Esto...Señor?  
-Si?  
-Si quiere, puedo tomar un atajo. Conozco varios  
-En serio? Te lo agradecería.  
Makoto asintio mientras metía el embrague y comenzaba a acelerar. Shikamaru parpadeo desconcertado...

-5 minutos - Temari vio su reloj mientras aguardaban fuera del edificio.  
-No te presiones - Gaara, cruzado de brazos la miro - con este tráfico es normal que llegue un poco retrasado.  
-Sí, pero... - la rubia no termino de decir la frase cuando se escucho un rechinido de ruedas. Levantaron la vista y vieron con sorpresa como una limusina aparecio a lo lejos, pero más coriendo como un auto F1.  
-Que... - Gaara no alcanzo a decir más cuando el auto dio un giro de 180 grados y se estaciono perfectamente frente a ellos. Al instante, la puerta se abrio. Shikamaru salto del coche sudando a mares.  
-Listo Señor! - exclamo Makoto alegremente. Shikamaru solo besaba el pavimiento.  
-Eh, Shikamaru..? - se acerco Gaara. Este parpadeo y se levanto como resorte.  
-Ah, Gaara - sonrio nerviosamente - mucho gusto... - reparo en la presencia de la joven - y usted debe ser Temari.  
-Sí - la rubia sonrio sensualmente como era su costumbre - mucho gusto.  
Sin embargo, para golpe de ella, Shikamaru solo le estrecho la mano y se volvio hacia Gaara.  
-Si gusta, puede acompañarme a comer, allí hablaremos de la reunión de mañana.  
-Claro, pero... - Gaara miro con reservas la limusina. Sin embargo, apenas iba a replicar, vio como la conductora salía rapidamente y abría la puerta.  
-Señor - dijo solemnemente - será un gusto transportarlo.  
Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Era cierto que habían llegado a tiempo, pero esa joven conducía como una salvaje. Tendría que quejarse con Chouji después.  
-Pero...  
-Ande - Makoto sonrio - lo que vio fue solo un lapsus. Tenía que llegar a tiempo para recogerlo, además, no quiero que un chico tan buenmozo como usted se canse.  
Gaara se rasco la mejilla sorprendido y entro a la limusina. Temari, aun resentida, se volvio hacia Shikamaru para ver si le abría la puerta, pero vio con más sorpresa como el joven entraba primero.  
-Idiota - penso mientras subía aun más molesta al vehículo.

La cena había resultado un éxito, penso Shikamaru mientras le servía un vaso de sake a Gaara...bueno, salvo por como le miraba la rubia hermana del ejecutivo.  
-Espero productos Konoha esta vez no nos decepcione - comento Gaara - ansio ver que nueva locura tendrá Naruto.  
-Yo tambien, yo tambien - sonrio nerviosamente el joven mientras pensaba en que rayos estaría haciendo Naruto.  
-Sí, admito que el joven Uzumaki tiene buenas ideas, aunque sus anteriores proyectos han sido...malos - comento Temari.  
-Entiendo eso, por eso he hablado con él - comento Shikamaru  
-En serio? - comento la rubia maliciosa - no lo parece.  
-¿Como dice?  
-Así es. Para ser tan poco detallista usted, no entiendo como puede pedirle eso a su socio.  
-Ya veo - Shikamaru miro agriamente a la mujer - dejeme decirle que en Konoha siempre nos esforzamos.  
-En serio? Hace rato no lo parecía  
-¿Acaso hice algo que le molestara? - replico Shikamaru directamente. Temari bajo su vaso de sake y le miro  
-No, solo que me parece un chiquillo.  
Gaara se froto la frente. Allí iba su hermana otra vez: no podía tolerar que alguien no la mirara con lujuria. No más con esa blusa escotada y la minifalda que llevaba. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no parecía impresionado con la belleza de su hermana.  
-Vaya - Shikamaru sonrio - un chiquillo. Ya sabe que los niños se identifican entre sí.  
-Yo no soy una niña! - Temari azoto el vaso contra la mesa - usted lo es por ser tan poco caballeroso!  
-Solo porque no estoy babeando por usted y no le abrí la puerta no signifique sea un caballero.  
Temari abrio los ojos. Entonces si se había dado cuenta.  
Sin medirlo, salpico con el vaso la cara de Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.  
-Oiga! - el joven se levanto. Gaara solo se quedo de una pieza mientras veía a los dos salir del restaurante.

Makoto solto un largo bostezo. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz. A pesar del primer viaje bastante accidentado, sus pasajeros parecieron bastante complacidos cuando los dejo en el restaurante sin sobresaltos.  
-Al fin puedo hacer algo bien - sonrio. Sin embargo solo escucho como se abría la portezuela. Se volvio y vio a Temari con un gesto asesino.  
-Chofer, conduzca...  
Antes de que la joven replicara, Shikamaru subio por el otro lado.  
-Espera Makoto - musito - señorita, lo que acaba de hacer fue muy...  
-Callate, no quiero oír un comentario de un niño llorón como tú! Ahora arranca!  
-Makoto no lo hagas...me encantaría discutir con usted pero es una dama.  
-Ah...ahora soy una dama? Apenas te das cuenta! Makoto, arranca!  
-Que no lo hagas! Y una dama no trae la toga que tienes ahora!  
La pobre chica trago saliva sin saber que hacer mientras los dos se gritaban. Así que opto por la decisión más acertada: salirse del coche.  
-Hey! - grito Temari - ven aca! Quiero que me lleves a mi casa!  
-Lo siento señorita, pero prefiero dejarlos solos - Makoto emprendio la carrera hacia el restaurante.  
-Oye, no la mandes! - Shikamaru la encaro - ella es mi chofer!  
-Aja, ya veo que clase de hombre eres! - Temari le pico el pecho - te gusta tratarnos como mercancía!  
-Y tu de donde sacas eso! Te vistes como una!  
Temari parpadeo. Fue el colmo. Simplemente le tiro una bofetada. Shikamaru se trastabillo en el asiento, pero alcanzo a atrapar la otra mano que iba hacia su mejilla contralateral.  
-Te detesto! - grito la rubia - sueltame!  
-No lo hare! Sino vas a matarme! - Shikamaru la detenía por las muñecas.  
-Es el objetivo!  
Sin embargo, entre el forcejo, ambos no se diero como inconcientemente se iban acercando más y más...

Makoto tomaba aire con fuerza. Dirigio su mirada hacia la limusina. Los gritos habían cesado.  
-Que locos estan los ricos - murmuro mientras se reclinaba sobre un soporte del edificio.  
-No todos somos así...  
Makoto se puso en firmes al escuchar la voz. Se volvio y vio que era el mismo joven pelirrojo.  
-Ah...lo siento.  
-Na, no te preocupes - Gaara la miro mientras se cruzaba de brazos - estoy acostumbrado. Mi hermana puede ser una calamidad..oh, veo que ya lo hizo otra vez.  
Makoto parpadeo y se volvio. Vio con horror como la limusina se movía de un lado a otro.  
-Ah - la chica se sonrojo - no me diga que...  
-Ven - la tomo de un brazo - acompañame.  
-Pero... - Makoto no alcanzo a replicar mientras se alejaban de la limusina que parecía cobrar vida.

_-Lo siento, el número que ha marcado se ha encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio..._  
Una joven pelirrosa miro su celular. Solo suspiro mientras lo guardaba en su bolso.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
Sakura levanto la vista y vio a su novio sonreírle. Ella nego con la cabeza.  
-Nada Sasuke, solo pense que podría encontrar a Naruto.  
-Ya veo - comento el pelinegro mientras ambos esperaban afuera un cine para entrar.  
-Es que quería platicar con él..  
-Sakura, no fue tu culpa que Naruto se alejara.  
-Pero...  
-Él entenderá, creeme.  
-Sí, pero eso no me hará sentir menos culpable - murmuro la joven mientras entraba al complejo.

Makoto se encontraba con la mirada posada en el suelo. Generalmente se jactaba de ser una chica muy segura. Sin embargo, la presencia y porte que emanaba el joven que la acompañaba la tenía un tanto intimidada. Gaara era un joven bastante atractivo y a la joven no le había pasado desapercibido las miradas que las chicas le dirigían al pasar.  
-¿Tienes frio?  
-Eh, como dice?  
-Sí. Ya casí es diciembre - se volvio a mirarla aun con los brazos cruzados. Makoto sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Na, no se preocupe, el uniforme es bastante confortante.  
-Entiendo - el joven volvio a guardar silencio.  
-Sería más atractivo si hablara más - penso. Entonces levanto la mirada nuevamente - disculpe...cuanto cree que su hermana...tarde?  
-No lo sé. A veces pueden ser minutos...o tal vez horas.  
-Horas? - la joven parecio aterrorizada - pero quien pagara??  
-Lo haré yo, no te preocupes. Esta metida de pata fue cortesía de mi hermana.  
-No debe molestarse tanto.  
-Es mi hermana...alguien debe cuidarla aun cuando haga estas tonterías.  
-Que lindo...yo no tengo hermanos...por eso no se como se siente.  
-Ya veo - Gaara hizo una mueca - pero tampoco es la gran cosa tenerlos.  
Ahora Makoto fue la que guardo silencio. Entonces un ligero gruñido inundo el ambiente.  
-L-Lo siento - la chica se sonrojo. No había comido en todo el día.  
-Tienes hambre?  
-Un poco, pero no se fije.  
Gaara se detuvo y miro a los lados. Entonces ubico un puesto de hot dogs.  
-Vamos...  
-Ah, no - la joven repelo - en serio, estoy bien.  
-Si te llega a pasar algo, es mi responsabilidad - exclamo con un tono que no dejaba objeciones. Makoto solo suspiro mientras seguía al pelirrojo.

El bamboleo en la limusina se había detenido. Sin embargo, se podía ver perfectamente como los vidrios se encontraban empañados. Como si se tratara de una película, una mano aparecio de repente dejando su huella sobre la ventanilla.  
-Aun opinas que soy un idiota? - se escucho una voz masculina seguida de una risa.  
-Sí, pero me encantan los idiotas - contesto una voz femenina mientras el sonido de unos besos volvían a llenar el ambiente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...  
-Ya, ya...no tiene nada de malo  
Makoto siguio disculpandose mientras seguía a Gaara. Este nego con la cabeza.  
-¿Que tiene de malo haber comido así?  
-Yo me comí 3 en unos segundos y usted solo uno... - bajo la mirada - siento mis modales.  
-No te preocupes. Yo ya había cenado y además, necesitas comer, te ves muy delgada.  
-Bueno, es que en prisión no nos alimentan tan... - Makoto se tapo la boca. Gaara enarco una ceja - no, no me haga caso! Estoy alucinando!  
-Como quieras - el pelirrojo siguio caminando. Makoto suspiro apesadumbrada mientras bajaba los hombros.  
-Ahora seguro va a poner una queja - penso - una chofer así...  
-¿Quieres jugar?  
Makoto levanto la vista. Vio a Gaara enfrente de esas maquinas que con una garra capturan un peluche en un periodo de tiempo.  
-Eh?  
-Sí, tal vez pueda ganar un muñeco por tí  
-Habla en serio?  
Gaara asintio mientras introducía una moneda. Sin embargo, se noto la inexperiencia del joven. La garra ni siquiera logro atrapar uno de los peluches.  
-Lo siento - Gaara se froto el cabello - nunca antes lo había hecho.  
-Se nota - sonrio la joven - yo lo hare.  
-En serio?  
-Sí - le guiño el ojo - era bastante buena cuando era más niña.  
-Entiendo - Gaara sonrio y deposito la moneda. Para su sorpresa, la chica a la primera había capturado un mapache de peluche.  
-Sí! - Makoto sonrio mientras sacaba el peluche y se lo daba a Gaara - esto es suyo.  
-Pero se supone era para tí...  
-No - ella nego - es agradecimiento por haberme animado.  
Gaara iba a decir algo cuando sono su celular. Contesto rapidamente.  
-Sí...entonces ya...perfecto... - apago el aparato - Temari ya termino...  
-Que bien! Entonces los llevare a su casa.  
-No te preocupes - Gaara guardo el celular en su chaqueta - ellos se fueron a otro sitio. Solo tendrás que llevarme a mí.  
-Excelente! Entonces hay que darse prisa, es noche!

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban dentro de un taxi camino a la casa de la joven ejecutiva. A primera vista parecían estar como siempre, pero las mejillas de la rubia estaban sonrojadas mientras Shikamaru tenía una imperiosa necesidad de fumar.  
-Lo que ocurrio - murmuro la joven - no tiene que nada que ver con los negocios ni contigo.  
-Lo sé - Shikamaru contemplaba las luces de la ciudad - no tienes que repetirmelo.  
-Excelente...  
Finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio departamental. Por extraño que parezca, Shikamaru salio primero para abrir la puerta a Temari. Ella dijo un "gracias" en voz baja.  
-Entonces...¿Mañana?  
Shikamaru asintio. Temari solo dio media vuelta y entro al edificio.  
-Mala noche no? - exclamo el chofer al momento que Shikamaru subía al taxi. Este sonrio mientras buscaba sus cigarros.

_**Can't Stop Loving You Lyrics:**  
There's a time and place for everything, for everyone  
We can push with all our might, but nothin's gonna come  
Oh no, nothin's gonna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be  
I wanna hold you and say  
We can't throw this all away  
Tell me you won't go, you won't go  
Do you have to hear me say_

I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop loving you

You change your friends, your place in life  
You can change your mind, we can change the way we say  
And do anytime  
Oh no, but I think you'll find  
That when you look inside your heart  
Oh baby, I'll be there, yeah

Hold on  
I'm holding on  
Baby, just come on, come on, cdome on  
I just wanna hear you say

I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop lovin' you

Oh, I'm so twisted and tied  
And all I remember  
Was how hard we tried  
Only to surrender

And when it's over  
I know how it's gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away

And I can't stop lovin' you  
No matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop lovin' you

And I know what I got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I can't stop lovin' you, oh  
Oh, I can't stop lovin' you

-Van Halen??  
Makoto asintio mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio.  
-Dejalo como esta, me gusta.  
Makoto asintio. Sin embargo, se sentía un tanto nerviosa y extraña. Se suponía él debería estar en la parte trasera de la limusina. Pero ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que Gaara la acompañara al frente. Quien sabe que rayos habían hecho Temari y Shikamaru...era mejor no averiguarlo.  
-Le agrada la música de los ochentas?  
-No es de mi fascinación, pero me gusta...aunque prefiero la instrumental.  
-En serio??  
Gaara asintio. Entonces la limusina se detuvo frente a una vieja casona en un exclusivo distrito - listo...aquí vivo.  
-Espere, dejeme le... - Makoto iba a bajarse a abrir, pero Gaara ya había abierto la portezuela.  
-No te preocupes - entonces saco su chequera del saco y garabateo algo - toma, por tu compañia.  
-Ahh, no...no puedo aceptarlo. Yo salí con usted por gusto...digo - la joven se sonrojo por la frase - digo, lo acompañe porque quise.  
-Entiendo - Gaara sonrio y guardo el cheque. Entonces le dio el peluche - entonces aceptalo como compensación.  
La joven miro un momento el mapache.  
-Esta bien - lo tomo y sonrio - buenas noches Señor.  
-Buenas noches... - Gaara se detuvo - no se tu nombre...  
-Makoto Kishimoto.  
-Señorita Kishimoto - Gaara murmuro - que descanse...  
Minutos después, el joven pelirrojo solo vio como la limusina se alejaba. Era curioso, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, no al menos en tantos años...y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de volver a verla.  
Sin perdida de tiempo, abrio la puerta de su casa...

Shikamaru se dejo caer en un sillón de su departamento. No es que no hubiera pasado lo mismo en otras ocasiones. Invitar a una chica, cenar con ella, ir al departamento de uno de los dos, tener sexo...  
Sin embargo, esta situación había sido desconcertante.  
-Maldición - penso entonces en Gaara. Él había presenciado todo. Era seguro que cancelaba la junta y todo por haberse acostado con su hermana.  
El ruido de su celular interrumpio sus pensamientos. Contesto sin fijarse en el identificador.  
-Shikamaru...  
El aludido dio un brinco como si tuviera un resorte. Era él.  
-S-Señor G-Gaara - tartamudeaba - buenas noches...  
-Buenas noches, ¿Como te la pasaste?  
-Eh...yo - Shikamaru trago saliva. Era seguro, la junta se cancelaba y todo por su culpa!! Por culpa de esa maldita rubia!  
-Tranquilo - se escucho la voz del pelirrojo en su tono más calmado - tu no tuviste la culpa.  
-Eh?  
-Mi hermana tiene un líbido tan alto como el Fuji. Era normal que cayeras así.  
El miedo de Shikamaru cambio rapidamente a uno de indignación. ¿Que era normal?  
-Como sea, te espero temprano en la junta y ah...quiero pedirte un favor.  
-¿Un favor?  
-Sí, quiero saber a quien contratas las limusinas. Quede bastante satisfecho.

-Hermana, seguro que te encuentras bien? - se escucho una voz preocupada por el auricular. Makoto se secaba el cabello mientras escuchaba por el altoparlante del teléfono.  
-Claro que sí. Solo tuve un pequeño altercado.  
-Espero no hallan querido abusar de tí.  
-Anko, tengo 22 años, se cuidarme.  
-Los hombres todos son iguales!  
La joven suspiro.  
-No todos los chicos son como Orochimaru...  
-Y?? Cuídate!  
-Como quieras, voy a la cama. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
Makoto colgo y se dejo caer en el futón. Entonces su vista se poso en el pequeño mapache que estaba encima del televisor.  
Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.  
-Espero pueda verlo...en algún otro momento...

Gaara escuchaba y veía con atención la exposición que hacía Naruto sobre el nuevo rpg de la compañía. Era un proyecto bastante interesante poner una protagonista femenina.  
Tampoco dejaba de poner sus ojos sobre Shikamaru y Temari. Para alguien normal parecían dos ejecutivos en una junta. Sin embargo, no le pasaba desapercibido el lenguaje corporal de Temari: cruzaba las piernas continuamente y su rostro emitía una sonrisa que no era normal en ella. Por otro lado, el pobre Shikamaru parecía estar concentrado en la platica, pero en realidad no dejaba de contemplar a su hermana.  
Gaara no era el típico hermano celoso, al contrario, le parecía correcto que su hermana ya sentara cabeza y se dejara de tantas aventuras.  
-¿Entonces, para cuando tendrían un prototipo? - Gaara pregunto dando por terminada la conferencia.  
-En 3 meses - contesto Naruto.  
-Interesante - el pelirrojo asintio - tienen mi visto bueno. Comiencen de inmediato.  
-G-Gracias señor!  
-Y quiero darle mis felicitaciones. Jamás había visto un proyecto así.  
-Eh, no señor, no fue solo idea mía. Yo la desarrolle. La idea original pertenece a alguien más.  
Gaara parpadeo. Entonces noto como Naruto se volvía hacia una tímida secretaria que parecio emerger entre los presentes. El pelirrojo entrecerro un ojo ¿Era su imaginación o estaba muy pálida?  
-La señorita Hyuga fue la responsable de la idea inicial. A ella deben felicitar - Naruto sonrio. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, la pobre se desplomo. Gaara suspiro.  
-Eso ha tenido que doler.

-¡Que!  
-Sí, como oyes - Chouji sonrio - recibimos una paga el triple de lo normal por parte de Sony. No se que hiciste, pero quedaron muy complacidos.  
Makoto se quedo con la boca abierta. Chouji se cruzo de brazos muy satisfecho.  
-Creo que vas a encajar perfecto aquí - el teléfono sono. Chouji contesto - sí, perfecto...muy bien. Makoto, te necesito en empresas Konoha nuevamente.  
-El Señor Shikamaru?  
-Quizás. Date prisa! Y vuelve con otro bono eh! - le guiño el ojo. Makoto hizo una mueca mientras se ponía la gorra.

-Hermana...  
-Vas a regañarme?  
Gaara y Temari se encontraban solos enmedio de un ascensor rumbo a la planta baja.  
-No, solo quería preguntarte como te la pasaste...  
-No hagas preguntas tontas - Temari miraba para otro lado - tu sabes como...es eso.  
-Cierto - el joven se cruzo de brazos. Temari hizo una mueca.  
-Vale - mascullo luego de unos momentos - me la pase bien. Es un idiota, pero sabe...besar muy bien.  
-Aja - Gaara entendio el significado oculto.  
-Y...no se...generalmente luego de eso pierdo el interés.  
-Perder el interés? Si no hubieramos estado nosotros, ya estarías encima de él  
-Gaara! - Temari se puso roja. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo solto una carcajada - no te burles!  
-Me parece perfecto - le miro sonriendo - concerte una cita Shikamaru para afinar detalles.  
-Eh? Pero si hoy tienes una comida con...momento! Lo hiciste para que estuvieramos juntos!  
-Touche - mascullo el pelirrojo mientras el ascensor se detenía y salía. Temari solo se apoyo contra una de las paredes desconsolada.

El sol hizo que Gaara entrecerrara los ojos al salir del edificio. Bajo la vista y vio una limusina estacionada enfrente. Si todo había salido como había planeado entonces...  
-Bienvenido Señor! - una chica enfundada en traje de chofer le saludo al momento de abrir la portezuela. Pero entonces se detuvo a medio movimiento desconcertada - usted!!  
-Señorita Kishimoto - sonrio Gaara mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta y entraba - buenos días.  
-B-Buenos días - la joven se quedo parada. Gaara le miro con curiosidad.  
-Eh, le importaría? Tengo prisa.  
-Ah, sí, sí! - la chica cerro de un portazo y se subio rapidamente.  
Ya en la autopista, Gaara noto como la ventanilla del chofer se abría.  
-Usted! - Makoto estaba molesta - usted hizo ese pago no?  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Mi jefe me informo que tuvo un bono. Si piensa que así puede..hacer lo que quiera...  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Ande, no se haga el distraído. Usted es alguien rico, un hombre...yo una joven en un trabajo de chofer. ¿Cree que no se pensar mal?  
-Algo que supongo aprendio en prisión.  
Makoto se quedo callada mientras enrojecía. Volteo su mirada hacia el frente. Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio.  
-Señorita Kishimoto - Gaara rompio el momento - no fue mi intención. Simplemente me divertí mucho y quise agradecerselo...al menos con su trabajo.  
-Tal vez, pero...esa no es la manera correcta. ¿Usted no ha tenido novia verdad?  
Gaara parecio sorprendido.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Si usted quiere ser agradecido con una dama...no se le da dinero. Eso se malinterpreta.  
-Entiendo. No sabía, disculpe mi ignorancia.  
-N-No se preocupe - Makoto relajo sus manos sobre el volante - solo como usted dijo...en prisión...  
-Olvidemos ese asunto tan espinoso. Entonces como debo agradecerlo apropiadamente?  
-Bueno, generalmente con un "gracias" y una sonrisa estaría perfecto. Usted casí no sonríe.  
-Bueno...eso es cierto. Es algo que no podre darle por ahora.  
-Que lastima - penso la chica - aunque él no noto que le había sonreído al entrar. Se veía tan guapo.  
-¿Y que tal una cena? - la pregunta de Gaara interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
-Una cena? Eso no esta nada mal.  
-Entonces aceptaría salir conmigo?  
-Eso ya veremos... - Makoto sonrio. Gaara una vez estaba desconcertado - digo, no puede invitar a una chica si primero no la conoce.  
El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo. Entonces se acerco a la ventanilla y alzo la mano.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Gaara, tengo 24 años.  
-Makoto, 22 años - le estrecho la mano por un lado - esto ya esta mejor.  
-Me parece bien. Entonces que tal si vamos al restaurante Hitsugaya...tengo una comida importante.  
-A la orden jefe! - sonrio Makoto mientras aceleraba - le importa si pongo a Van Halen?  
-En absoluto - sonrio Gaara. Era la primera vez que una chica le desconcertaba de esta manera. Sin embargo, eso le agradaba bastante.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Quizás este fanfic no tenga ese uso de la psicología como en otros que hecho, pero también decidí variar un poco mi estilo y hacer algo más relajado. Para empezar, introduje un personaje que no pertenece al mundo de Naruto, como acompañante de Gaara (generalmente procuro no inventar personajes, pero hasta el momento, tanto en el manga como en el anime, no hay una pareja para él y eso que es un personaje estupendo), así nacio Makoto. Como ven, es una joven muy distinta a Hinata: alegre, con caracter, pero con un pasado turbio que hace que este un tanto a la defensiva, como vimos en este último dialogo, aparte que sirve de buen contrapunto para el carácter de Gaara. Aquí el título del fic esta implícito de manera muy sugerente, así que no pierdan de vista como el amor es la energía que mueve al mundo (eso sono muy hippie jeje).  
Como comentario extra, esta pareja servira de una especie de espejo de la de Naruto y Hinata para los siguientes capítulos.  
Agradezco a las lectoras por sus comentarios, así a Nade-san por la idea de incluír una pequeña trama con Shikamaru. Tal vez no le agrado como lo puse, pero prometo mejorar su participación, más ahora su relación con Temari.  
Finalmente La canción usada en este capítulo es "i can´t stop loving you" de Van Halen.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio..


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto fanfic  
LET THE LOVE BE YOUR ENERGY  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 3: Two princes

-El arte es algo efimero, algo que aparece en un instante, algo...que debe explotar! Como los villanos, como los héroes. Lo que pretendo es que el videojuego se vea genial, pero no me importa si mis adorados diseños son sacrificados en aras de una historia como la que he leído...  
Naruto solto un largo suspiro. Deidara era un excelente programador de gráficos, el mejor en su área. Sus manos, según muchos, habían hecho genialidades en tantos videojuegos. Se podría decir que hablaban y le decían a la computadora que hacer.  
Sin embargo, sus discursos sobre el arte, la belleza y no se que demonios más, lo terminaban hartando.  
Lo peor, su palm estaba en manos de Hinata. Hubiera jugado Tetris un rato para distraerse, pero su fiel secretaria le había dicho que no era permisible hacer eso. Gaara, ahora como accionista de la compañía, se encontraba en la sala de reuniones y dar una mala imagen no era lo correcto. Aparte que Deidara era terriblemente quisquilloso y se molestaría sino le prestaban la atención necesaria.  
Allí fue cuando Naruto se enderezo en la silla. Había recordado como Gaara y Hinata se habían saludado al momento que ambos entraron al salón de conferencias. Ambos parecían conocerse de antes...y bastante bien por cierto.  
Gaara era un buen joven, lo sabía Naruto...sin embargo...  
Sin embargo...algo no le gusto de eso...  
En absoluto.

Gaara enarco una ceja mientras Deidara daba vueltas alrededor del cañon proyector. Parecía que bailaba y disfrutaba la ponencia. Les había costado caro conseguir a alguien como él, que era tan valorado en el mercado y que había estado trabajando para Square. Sin embargo, la alianza de Konoha-Suna, lo necesitaba para el desarrollo del nuevo videojuego.  
A su lado, su fiel ayudante, Tobi, le pasaba con rapidez algunos diseños personales que había traído el propio Deidara.  
-¿Interesante no? - se escucho una voz atrás de él. Miro de reojo como Hinata sonreía timidamente mientras escribía rapidamente en su lap, tomando nota de lo que decía el rubio. Gaara sonrio levemente. El y Hinata se habían conocido hace unos años, cuando Hiashi Hyuuga y su padre tuvieron una reunión en su casa. Hinata no había cambiado en absoluto, aun cuando ahora lucía un precioso y largo cabello azul. Eso no lo hacía menos bonita, sin embargo, Gaara inconscientemente hizo nexos con alguien que le esperaba al pie del edificio.

Sin que Gaara se diera cuenta, unos lugares atrás, Naruto hacía pedazos un lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Casí al fondo de la sala, Shikamaru saco su tercer cigarro del día mientras veía la escena. No pudo menos que sonreír.  
-Bueno, veo que Naruto ya supero lo de Sakura - solto una bocanada de humo. Sin embargo, un creciente nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirlo. ¿Habría logrado venir sin ser detectada?

A 50 pisos abajo, justamente enfrente del edificio de Konoha Corps, una jovencita enfundada en un traje de chofer, dio vuelta al libro que leía. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigio hacia el asiento trasero.  
-Señorita Temari, no debería estar en la reunión con su hermano?  
-Shhh Makoto, en realidad yo debería estar en las Bermudas.  
-Ahh, ya veo - Makoto sonrio - va a ver al joven Nara?  
-Makoto! - Temari en un arraque de paranoia le tapo la boca mientras hablaba en voz baja - pueden oírnos.  
-Porque le asusta tanto el asunto. Según se, su hermano, él aprueba la relación.  
-Que! - Temari exclamo escandalizada - ese idiota te lo conto?!!  
Makoto asintio contenta. Temari iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Momento, ¿Desde cuando Gaara era tan hablador?  
-Señorita Temari, ya casí acaba la junta - miro el reloj - mejor sale de una vez.  
-Esta bien, como me veo? - pregunto la rubia dejando el tema de su hermano para después.  
-Preciosa, seguro el joven Shikamaru quedará encantado.  
-Yo también - le guiño el ojo - sabes mi celular. Si Kankuro hace algún movimiento, avisame.  
La chofer asintio mientras Temari salía como rayo rumbo a las puertas del edificio. Makoto solto una risita. El trabajo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Señor Deidara, se vio usted genial! - exclamaba Tobi a grandes voces mientras daba aplausos. Deidara sonrio autosuficiente mientras el resto de la sala lo imitía..con pocos ánimos. Todo había sido bueno, pero demasiado denseo.  
-Al fin - Naruto se resbalo por todo el asiento - esto acabo.  
-Pelmazo - Shikamaru paso a su lado - comportate o lo echarás a perder. Eres tan problemático.  
-Shikamaru, dejame en paz...  
-Mejor muevete o te quitarán a Hinata.  
Naruto reacciono con la frase y en cuestión de segundos, estaba a lado de su secretaria, que platicaba animosamente con Gaara.  
-Tu hermano es todo un rompecorazones - murmuro Shikamaru mientras Kankuro guardaba algunos papeles en su portafolio.  
-Sí, eso no lo niego - sonrio el susodicho. Pero en un instante, su mirada se torno gelida - eso va tambien por tí Nara.  
-¿D-De que hablas? - Shikamaru perlo sudor en un momento.  
-¿Crees que no se que has estado cortejando a mi hermana?  
-Claro que no. Solo hemos tenido citas para comer, para hablar de negocios.  
-Aja - Kankuro movio la mano - te estare vigilando...  
Shikamaru trago saliva mientras el segundo al mando de Suna se retiraba. Solto un suspiro y se dirigio hacia Deidara para afinar detalles del proyecto.

Gaara parpadeo sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Naruto tan cortante mientras platicaban. Por suerte, la llegada de Rock Lee con algunos recados, distrajo al rubio, que rapidamente fue con él.  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Eh? - Gaara miro a Hinata. Ella asintio varias veces.  
-Sí, me disculpo por él, parece que yo soy la culpable.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Es que seguro anda molesto porque le quite su palm. Naruto siempre anda jugando y si hacía eso con la presentación del Señor Deidara, tal vez este se molestaría y no accedería a trabajar con nosotros.  
-Esta bien, no hay problema - Gaara sonrio. Levanto la vista y vio como Naruto le hacía una mala cara - será mejor que vayas con él, seguro te necesita.  
-Gracias joven Gaara - sonrio Hinata mientras daba vuelta.  
-Te debe gustar mucho. Jamás te había oído tutear a alguien.  
Hinata se paro en seco al escuchar el comentario. Gaara pudo ver divertido como los hombros de Hinata se encorvaban y se iba con la cabeza gacha.

Para otros, esperar a que el mecánico terminará de arreglar tu coche sería una pérdida de tiempo.  
Sin embargo, para Sai era una oportunidad perfecta para descansar del ajetreo de la ciudad. Disfrutaba mucho su trabajo como guardaespaldas, pero había ocasiones en que prefería mantenerse alejado de todo.  
Algunos consideraban estupido estar tanto tiempo así, por una relación que había acabado hace ya años.  
Sin embargo, para él había significado un remanso de felicidad. Un oasis enmedio de una vida que había sido bastante dura. Era díficil salir avante cuando tendías a decir la verdad de la gente de manera brutal. No era su culpa. Sai había sido educado por su abuelo de tal manera que sus emociones se habían apagado.  
Eso hasta que la conocio.  
-Sai - una voz lo desperto de sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos y miro al dueño del taller, así también el que le había conseguido un empleo como guaruda de un importante ejecutivo.  
-Señor Chouji - dio una ligera reverencia - como esta mi motocicleta?  
-Tuvo varios daños, en especial en la suspensión, así que costará un tanto repararla. Sin embargo, se que evitaste el secuestro de la hija del Señor Raikage.  
-No fue nada. Era mi deber - contesto de manera fría - aunque eso me costo el empleo.  
-Sí, lo se - Chouji suspiro - no entiendo a la gente rica. Salvas su pellejo y luego te patean el trasero. Pero bueno, como siempre no pareces afectado.  
-Ya dije, es mi misión. Solo espero conseguir otra colocación en los próximos días.  
-Naa, no será díficil. Lo que hiciste ya esta en boca de la mayoría de los ejecutivos y ricos de la ciudad. Habrá quien te valore.  
Sai asintio. Generalmente le era díficil dar las gracias, pero con Chouji no era necesario. El lo entendía a la perfección.  
-Ven por la moto el fin de semana. Estará como nueva y ah..no te preocupes, yo corro con los gastos.  
Sai asintio mecánicamente. Pero por dentro, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
-A propósito, no veo a Makoto por aquí.  
-Ah, no sabes? Consiguio un buen empleo con los Suna. Como chofer.  
-Ya veo - Sai saco su celular - eso me recuerda que debo hablarle...

Makoto había recibido la llamada de Sai en el momento más indicado. Estaba bastante aburrida aun cuando no había acabado su libro. Sin embargo, se revolvio en el asiento en el momento que vio a un pelirrojo emerger entre la multitud que salía del edificio Konoha Corps.  
-Sai, luego hablamos, ya llego mi jefe. Cuidate - colgo el teléfono de la limusina. En ese momento entro el pelirrojo. Entonces miro hacia todos lados y metio la mano entre los asientos.  
-¿Así que mi hermana vino eh? - Makoto parpadeo.  
-¿Como lo..? - la pregunta de la chica se acallo al ver como el pelirrojo sacaba un sosten. La chofer se sonrojo.  
-Temari es muy descuidada cuando tiene prisa - repuso Gaara mientras le lanzaba el sosten a Makoto - la siguiente vez que cubras a mi hermana, dímelo por favor.  
-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que...  
-Imagina si Kankuro hubiera entrado antes. ¿Que habría pensado? - Gaara sonrio levemente. Makoto asintio.  
-Es usted un buen hermano.  
El comentario hizo que Gaara borrara su sonrisa.  
-Eh? Dije algo malo?  
-No, nada - suspiro - arranca, debemos estar en la empresa.  
Makoto asintio y encendio la limusina. Sin embargo, tardo un rato antes de que se pusieran en marcha.

Hinata apreto el lápiz.  
-¿Que fue lo que dijo?  
-Hinata, eres más que mi secretaria, por ente, necesito saber si te gusta Gaara o no  
Hinata entreabrio la boca sorprendida. ¿Es que Naruto acaso era idiota?  
-Claro que no! - elevo la voz, lo cual no solo sorprendio al rubio, sino a ella misma - solo..somos amigos...  
Naruto fruncio el entrecejo y le miro con detenimiento. Luego esbozo su típica sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.  
-L-Lo siento - sin embargo, su tono de voz lo traicionaba. Se notaba nervioso - es que te ví platicando con él de esa manera que...  
-Naruto, tu sabes que no me interesa nadie más que... - Hinata se callo. Había hablado de más.  
-¿Entonces te gusta alguien?  
-Sí, digo no! - Hinata se puso roja. Naruto se levanto, pero antes de que dijera algo, la chica salio disparada de la oficina, haciendo tropezar a Rock Lee en el trayecto.  
-Ahora que le hiciste? - pregunto - volviste a meter la pata eh?  
Naruto dio un puñetazo a su escritorio como respuesta. Sin embargo, segundos después, comenzo a sacudir su mano con desesperación.  
-Argh, creo que me lastime!

-¿Dolor? ¿Tienes dolor Kiba?  
El susodicho solto un gruñido mientras una doctora de blusa rosada y bata blanca le ponía una bolsa de agua caliente en la mejilla.  
-Sakura, soy tu paciente número uno y me tratas como si fuera un chiquillo! Por sino lo sabes, pago las consultas por un buen trato!  
-Pues ahora te quejas como un niño! Cuantas veces te he dicho que te prefiero entero que con algun hueso roto???  
-Anda, sabes que soy inmortal - emitio esa sonrisa de galan que tenía tan patentada. Sakura tal vez hubiera caído en sus encantos, pero ya su corazón estaba ocupado por otra persona.  
Y Kiba lo comprobo aun más cuando Sakura saco una jeringa con antibióticos de una gabeta.  
-¿Shino?  
El susodicho miro de reojo a una chica de cabellos largos y ojos aperlados. Aun vestía su traje de karate y parecía agitada.  
-Hanabi - se levanto de la silla que ocupaba afuera del consultorio de la Dra. Haruno - tu le hiciste eso?  
-N-No fue mi intención - la chica bajo la mirada apenada - pero Kiba me saco de quisio!  
-Eso es de... - un grito adentro del consultorio detuvo a Shino - bueno, parece que ya recibio suficiente merecido.  
Hanabi solo suspiro mientras juntaba los dedos índices uno contra otro. Un extremo de la boca de Shino se curveo hacia arriba. Ese gesto era inconfundible entre la familia Hyuuga, al menos del lado de las mujeres.

-¡Atchis! - Hinata solto un largo estornudo mientras buscaba algo de papel sanitario para secarse la cara. Que tonta había sido. Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía. ¿Y que hizo? Salir corriendo como si la persiguieran.  
Aparte Naruto creía que ella y Gaara tenían un romance o algo por el estilo. Bueno, desde cierto punto de vista le daba esperanzas de...  
-Toma, aquí tienes - se escucho una voz mientras recibía un buen fajo de papel.  
-Gracias, yo... - Hinata dio un salto para atrás al reconocer la voz - N-Naruto, que haces aquí?!! Es el baño de mujeres!!!  
Pero este no respondio mientras tomaba el papel y comenzaba a secarle la cara aun goteando. Hinata estaba a punto del colapso. Lo peor es que no había forma de escapar.  
-Hinata, disculpame - murmuro - no, no se que me paso.  
-No se preocupe señor...digo Naruto - se corrigio. Cuando estaba nerviosa, volvía a sus viejos modos - el Señor Gaara solo es un amigo y ya...  
-Entiendo - Naruto sonrio más satisfecho - para disculparme en forma, te invito a cenar, que dices?  
Hinata estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero ya con esta vez, era la quinta vez que él la invitaba. Aunque claro, ir a comen ramen a un puesto ambulante no podía considerarse una cita.  
-No, no puedo...  
-¿Dattebayo? Tienes algo más que hacer?  
-No, lo que quiero decir...es que... - Hinata trago saliva tomando valor - yo...yo quisiera invitarlo..digo invitarte...  
-¿Tú? ¿A mí? Hinata, por favor, yo gano más que tú y además yo...  
-Por favor?  
Naruto iba a replicar, pero ver a Hinata, con el rostro aun húmedo y suplicante, le hizo ceder.  
-Vale - sonrio como siempre - pero nada de ir a algun restaurante fino. Que apenas se cual es el tenedor para ensaladas.  
Hinata solto una risita. Naruto le imito.  
-¡¡¡NARUTO!!! - Tenten grito horrorizada al momento de entrar al baño. Naruto se encorvo ligeramente y tuvo que salir huyendo del lugar.  
-Dios mio, es un caso! Se supone es un alto ejecutivo y se mete a espiar al baño de mujeres! - Tenten refunfuñaba mientras tomaba un pliego de papel sanitario y entraba a uno de los cubiles - yo no se como lo aguantas!  
A toda respuesta, Hinata solo sonrio mientras terminaba de secarse.

Rock Lee sonrio al ver a Tenten salir corriendo del baño bastante molesta. Detrás de ella, Hinata sonreía, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín. Naruto había arreglado las cosas exitosamente.  
-Bueno, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad - comento el joven mientras abría la puerta del baño de hombres. Sin embargo, escucho unos suspiros y gemidos que provenían precisamente de uno de los cubiles y ciertos ruidos que...  
-Ok - dio un paso atrás mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y colocaba el letrero de "descompuesto" - todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Maldición - Kiba se frotaba adolorido la nalga izquierda. Sakura le dio un manotazo.  
-No te frotes, se te hara una bola luego.  
-Para ser doctora, hablas demasiado simple.  
Sakura iba a darle un zape, pero se contuvo al ver a Shino y Hanabi en la sala de espera. La adolescente se acerco a paso rápido.  
-Calma, calma - Kiba sonrio enseñando los colmillos - solo fueron unos simples golpes.  
Hanabi asintio un tanto apenada. Shino se acerco mientras señalaba las afueras de la clínica.  
-Akamaru esta afuera  
-Gracias Shino, eres el único aparte de mí que lográ que se este quieto.  
-¡Kiba! Cariño!  
Sakura se puso tiesa al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio lentamente y esbozo una sonrisa amarga. Una rubia conocida se acercaba a paso alegre hacia ellos.  
-Ino-cerda.  
-Frentuda, también me da gusto verte - le respondio Ino de malos modos. Luego sonrio esplendidamente a Kiba - cariñito, te lastimaste mucho?  
-Eh, un poco - el susodicho parecía sorprendido de verla allí. Entonces pudo notar como Shino enarcaba una ceja trás sus inseparables lentes negros.  
-En realidad solo fueron unos rasguños - espeto Hanabi. Sakura y Shino se miraron. La pelirrosa sonrio.  
-Ah, Hanabi-chan - le dijo cariñosamente Ino. Sin embargo, la adolescente de 17 años parecio molesta con el "chan" - eres muy fuerte, no vayas a romper a Kiba.  
-No lo creo. Su cabeza es tan dura como la de mi cuñado.  
-Oye - Kiba rezongo. Todos sabían que la hermana mayor de Hanabi estaba trás el rubio - Naruto es aun más cabezadura que... - se detuvo al sentir el abrazo y los labios de Ino sobre los de él. Sakura solo elevo la vista hacia el cielo, mientras Shino veía como Hanabi apretaba los puños sumamente molesta.  
-Oigan, oigan, es un lugar público - murmuro molesta. Kiba se separo, un tanto sonrojado.  
-Sí, Hanabi tiene razón, que tal si vamos a un lugar más privado??  
-Kiba, por favor, hay una niña aquí.  
Antes de que Hanabi le soltará un puñetazo a la rubia, Shino la detuvo del talle del traje negando con la cabeza.  
-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo más pacientes para atender - señalo con el dedo a Kiba - la siguiente vez que vengas, creeme que será más doloroso.  
Kiba le saco la lengua a modo de respuesta y se fue tomado del brazo de Ino. Hanabi solo suspiro. Kiba podía ser infantil como su "cuñado". Sin embargo...  
-Gracias por todo joven Shino - Hanabi dio una reverencia. Este asintio y la vio alejarse, con la cabeza gacha. Shino se volvio hacia ella.  
-Hanabi, te invito un helado.  
La susodicha se detuvo mientras se volteaba desconcertada.

-Karin, deja de fastidiarme! En serio, lo nuestro ya termino! - Sasuke colgo su celular mientras lo apagaba. Era el colmo. Se supone ya habían terminado, pero ella seguía contactandolo. El problema es que había amenazado con aparecerse en la clínica donde trabajaba Sakura. Si la pelirrosa la veía allí, seguro se armaba la de Troya.  
-Veo que mi sobrino sigue de rompecorazones.  
-Tío Obito, que haces aquí?  
-Dando una vuelta como tú - sonrio con sus inseparables gafas de montura gruea. Sasuke hizo una mueca.  
-Tío, yo vino a hacer ejercicio. Tu a espíar a chicas, en especial a Rin.  
Obito se paro como si hubieran dicho una maldición, mientras sus hombros se encorvaban ligeramente.  
-Ya, ya - el pelinegro sonrio - el sensei Kakashi la hará muy feliz.  
-Gracias por los ánimos sobrino - Obito hizo una mueca - será mejor que lance a un río.  
-Anda, no lo decía en serio  
-No es por eso - Obito sonrio nuevamente - Rin es superiora de tu novia no?  
-Ah, no, eso no - Sasuke nego con las manos sabiendo que pensaba el loco de su tío - no voy a ser testigo de una estupidez tuya para ir lastimado a su clínica.  
-Mira, claro que estoy lastimado - se quito las gafas y señalo su ojo izquierdo totalmente enrojecido - tengo conjuntivitis.  
Sasuke hizo una mueca.  
-¿Que rayos te hiciste?  
-Nada...solo revolví el lente de contacto con la alfombra de mi habitación.  
-Estas idiota! Puedes tener una fuerte infeción y tu como si nada!  
-Así es sobrino, inclusive tengo fiebre, necesito una linda doctora que me cuide.  
-Eres un tramposo tío - lo jalo - ven, antes de que la infección te llegue al cerebro.

-Gracias por invitarme el helado joven Shino - Hanabi miraba el fondo de su vaso mientras agitaba la cucharilla dentro de él. El solo asintio mientras tomaba una porción del suyo.  
-Hanabi, seguro sabes la reputación de Ino.  
-Ah, sí. Es una... - guardo silencio - bueno, le gusta andar de pareja en pareja.  
-Exactamente. Ino es mi amiga, pero creo que debe aprender una que otra lección.  
Hanabi parpadeo sorprendida. Primero era algo novedoso que Shino hablará tanto, pero segundo que pensara en vengarse.  
-Pero joven Shino, porque?  
-Porque - una ligera sonrisa se asomo bajo su abrigo - creo que Kiba merece una buena chica.  
Hanabi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
-No estará hablando de mí verdad? - Shino asintio - pero soy muy pequeña. Debo admitirlo. Ustedes tienen 22 años y yo apenas 17...soy una mocosa.  
-Hinata es distinta. Y tu eres como ella...en cierta manera.  
-Si insinua que Kiba es como Naruto - sonrio - sí, tiene razón.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo - Shino metio la mano dentro del bolsillo y saco un celular con forma de insecto. Hanabi hizo una mueca - es hora de llamar a alguien.

Sakura y Sakuse les salio una gota de sudor mientras Obito estaba tirado en la cama de exploración, quejandose en voz alta. Rin, una preciosa rubia ataviada con una bata blanca, sonreía ajena al drama que hacía su amigo.  
-Anda Obito, no es tan malo, solo es una conjuntivitis, aunque me extraña. Tus lentes deberían protegerte.  
-Ahhh, me duele!  
-Obito, dejate de chistes, ni siquiera te he tocado.  
-Sí, pero duele tanto que necesito buenas manos que me curen...ayyy  
-Es un pésimo actor cabe decir - Sakura sonrio.  
-Pésimo, pero aun más porque es la tercera vez que viene a la clínica en la semana. Como tu jefa no se da cuenta de esto?  
-Supongo lo considera normal. Según ella, tu tío era muy torpe cuando estaban en la universidad.  
-Hmmm - murmuro el Uchiha. Entonces noto su celular. Lo había apagado, pero tenía mala espina de lo que le aguardaba si lo encendía.  
-Sakura, voy a contestar, vuelvo enseguida.  
-Esta bien - le sonrio - si es la "otra" saludamela.  
Sasuke le contesto a modo de respuesta. Sin embargo, al salir del consultorio y encender el aparato, este comenzo a repiquetear como si hubiera estado apagado por meses.  
-Usted tiene 20 nuevos mensajes y 10 correos de voz.  
-Y todo esto en una hora - Sasuke suspiro. Tenía que hablar con Karin y en serio.  
Sin embargo, un grito de alegría proveniente del consultorio hizo que pegara un brinco. ¿Que rayos había pasado alla adentro?

_Yeah  
One, two princes kneel before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now _

This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now   
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now

Marry him, or marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be

Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now   
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now 

Said one, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one who wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now

Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be

Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to buy me flowers   
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead now

If you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
Oh baby  
Just go ahead now  
Oh  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty  
Just go ahead now  
Come on forget the King, marry me  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now, yeah  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
Yeah, just go ahead now, baby  
Just go ahead now

-Una canción de Spin Doctors no?  
-Así es joven Gaara.  
-Makoto, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre?  
-Lo siento - la joven sonrio apenada - es la costumbre.  
-Esta bien. Se te nota contenta.  
-Ah, bastante. Mientras usted no estaba, recibí una llamada de un amigo del trabajo.  
-¿Amigo?  
-Sí, es un joven muy simpático. Trabaja como guardaespaldas. Así que puede imaginar lo guapo que es.  
Gaara no contesto. Sin embargo, sus cejas se arquearon de un modo extraño.  
-Supongo - Gaara carraspeo. Su garganta se había secado de repente - que te debe gustar.  
-A quien no. Es alto, cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Aunque es algo frío.  
-Entiendo - el pelirrojo hacía esfuerzos enormes para contener un reproche - vas a salir con él entonces?  
-Claro que no - Makoto sonrio enormemente - me dijo que se sentía mejor. Sabe, lleva meses deprimido por lo de su ex-novia.  
-¿Ex-novia?  
-Sí. La tipa parecía buena al principio, pero le salio con una tontería. En fin, el pobre merece algo mejor.  
-Sí, tienes razón - Gaara respiro un poco más aliviado. Parecía que Makoto no tenía algun interés romántico en él.  
Y lo siguiente que penso fue si él mismo lo tenía en ella.  
Una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios mientras recordaba a Naruto. Creía ahora saber como se había sentido el rubio cuando el estaba hablando con Hinata.  
-Gaara - Makoto le miro por el reojo del retrovisor - sucede algo? Sonrio de repente.  
-Ah, nada - el pelirrojo se reclino en el asiento - recordaba un chiste que dijeron en la junta.  
Makoto parpadeo, pero no dijo nada mientras seguía conduciendo entre las calles de la ciudad.

-Oye Rock Lee  
El susodicho se volvio hacia Tenten que miraba extrañada el letrero de "no funciona" del baño de hombres.  
-Según esto, esta fuera de servicio, pero no veo a nadie arreglandolo.  
-Ya sabes como son los tecnicos - Rock Lee sonrio - les da una flojera venir.  
-¿Y si alguien lo puso para fastidiar?  
-Eh, no creo. Además, es un simple baño, no crees?  
Tenten asintio mientras volvía al trabajo. Rock Lee suspiro y nego con la cabeza.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Se supone la historia era corta y cubría solamente a Gaara y Naruto. Sin embargo, no pude resistirme a incluír un multi-parejas y hacer un montón de combinaciones posibles. Aun así, el fic no creo sobrepase los 5 o 7 episodios a lo sumo. Tal vez este capítulo se vea lento, pero es como un prologo a los líos que tengo pensados más adelante, así como una introducción a los personajes y sus respectivas vidas.  
La canción en este capítulo es del grupo "Spin Doctors" y se llama Two Princes. El mismo Gaara menciono la referencia. Gracias a quienes me dejan un review. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 4: Atari  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-Atari - murmuro Shino mientras se subía las gafas con el dedo indice de la mano izquierda. Su rival se cruzo de brazos mirando el tablero de Go con molestia. Iba a perder muchas piedras y no había visto venir ese movimiento.  
Shino emitio algo parecido a una sonrisa, trás su inseparable bufanda. Si algo le gustaba del Go era la forma que emulaba un campo de batalla.  
No importaba si el rival era más grande o más joven, más inteligente o más tonto. El Go siempre tenía la oportunidad de nivelar esas deficiencias.  
La vida era un inmenso campo de pelea y estaba seguro que su último movimiento había sido un Atari en todo el esplendor de la palabra.  
Y no se refería al juego que estaba teniendo ahora.  
El sonido del celular confirmo sus pensamientos.  
-Diga - contesto luego de dejarlo timbrar al menos 5 veces. Siempre era bueno no hablar tan rápido. Daba la impresión de que todo era más importante, salvo la llamada.  
-Maldición! Shino! - Kiba grito - porque no contestabas?  
Y en el caso de su mejor amigo, era aun más útil  
-Estaba ocupado - musito secamente - que sucede?  
-Ino quiere la lleve a Darcy´s  
-Y que tiene de malo?  
-Que tiene de malo? No puedo pagarlo! Es carísimo!  
-Bueno, lo hiciste ya antes.  
-Sí! Pero salí tan endeudado que apenas me estoy reponiendo. Diablos! Porque tenías que recomendarle el lugar?!  
-Pensé te gustaría, saliste muy contento.  
-Shino, de repente pienso que las gafas son por tu ceguera.  
-Entonces que harás?  
-Supongo cancelar...  
-Ino no lo aceptará. Te estará reclamando por horas.  
-Eso también lo sé! Pero...  
-Creo es hora de reeplantearse muchas cosas.  
Kiba guardo silencio. Shino aprovecho para mover su piedra. Su rival había movido y había aceptado la derrota en un sector del campo. Trataba de ganar terreno en el otro.  
-Shino, sabes que amo a Ino.  
-Sí, pero tal vez es una ilusión tuya.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Amas estar con una chica guapa, o la amas a ella realmente? - Shino movio y coloco una piedra enmedio del terreno del enemigo. Su rival parpadeo y miro desconsolado la jugada. Le había bloqueado la creación de más campo  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Kiba. Durante años pretendiste a Ino y fuiste feliz siendo su novio, pero era más por un reto - Shino suspiro levemente - pero ahora no pareces feliz.  
-Yo... - su amigo guardo silencio, igual que el oponente que tenía enfrente. Este hizo una mueca y suspiro. Simplemente levanto la mano, diciendo "me rindo".  
-No saldremos - dijo Kiba finalmente - hablaremos...no se que pase...ten el celular encendido por favor... - se oyo como colgaban. Shino volvio a sonreír, pero más ampliamente. Había logrado victoria en ambos terrenos.  
Sin embargo, aun faltaba enviar la caballería...

Makoto suspiro. No es que se quejara. Bueno, quizás un poco.  
Pero los excesivos encuentros entre la hermana de su jefe y su "amante" ya eran demasiados.  
Más cuando se hacian ahora hasta en la limusina.  
-Oooh Shikamaru, así, así! - se escuchaba a Temari jadear, aun pese al vidrio blindado. Makoto se cruzo de brazos y trato de subirle al radio.  
Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse.  
Ella también había tenido una vida sexual muy activa, generalmente con tipos o "free" que solo querian un acostón al momento y ya. En su momento ella no se había negado, le encantaba el sexo sin compromiso.  
Pero al regenerarse, todo había cambiado. Es más, hasta la sensación de "comerse" a alguien había desaparecido.  
Aunque con tales demostraciones, de repente sentía esa necesidad.  
-Hey! - un grito y unos golpes en la vitrina del pasajero la despertaron de sus meditaciones. Miro y vio a un joven de cabellos negros, cara poco agraciada y un corte de pelo medio ridiculo, sonreírle.  
-Ah, disculpe - Makoto bajo la vitrina un poco, para que no se escucharan los "cariñitos" de sus pasajeros - que se le ofrece?  
Sin embargo, un grito femenino seguido de uno masculino echaron a perder el momento. Makoto se puso roja.  
Sin embargo, el susodicho solto una risotada.  
-Veo que Shikamaru lo esta pasando en grande.  
-Usted conoce al joven Nara?  
-Sí, trabajamos para Konoha. Vine a buscarlo, porque ya en 10 minutos termina el turno del almuerzo. Como una pantalla. Soy Rock Lee, encargado de la supervisión de calidad de los proyectos.  
-Lamento las molestias que causa mi jefan joven Lee - suspiro la chica. Este sonrio negando con la cabeza.  
-Calma, es normal. Nara es un cobarde y la señorita Temari no se queda atrás.  
Bueno. Era justo lo que decía el joven, penso Makoto. Gaara no parecía tener un buen sentido del humor, trás su expresión embotada.  
-Espero terminen pronto - Lee se cruzo de brazos - o tendremos problemas.  
-Pues el vaiven del coche ya no es tanto - comento Makoto. Al instante, se mordio la lengua. Eso no era un comentario digno de una jovencita.  
Nuevamente, Lee solto una carcajada.  
-Naaa, es el poder de la juventud señorita. Ambos son jovenes.  
-Lo dice como si fuera muy viejo - tercio Makoto maliciosamente.  
-Quizás, quizás - se encogio de hombros. Makoto sonrio. Lee era bastante divertido. Su aspecto no era el más atractivo, pero tenía "algo" que lo hacía sumamente simpático.  
Justo en ese momento, Shikamaru emergio de la compuerta trasera. Casí dio un brinco cuando vio a Rock Lee frente a él.  
-Maldición! Que rayos haces aquí?!  
-Vine a "cuidarte". Kankuro aparecio hace 10 minutos por la empresa.  
-Que! - Temari estaba en el fondo del asiento acomodandose la ropa - Makoto, arranca de prisa!  
-Con gusto - la joven encendio la limusina. Rock Lee le hizo una señal de despedida mientras llevaba a Shikamaru del cuello de la camisa rumbo al edificio. Ella le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa...

Hinata solto una risita mientras veía a Tenten mirarse en el espejo una y otra vez. Generalmente su compañera de labores venía con un minimo de maquillaje y con atuendos bastantes sencillos.  
Sin embargo, esta vez se había puesto bastante guapa y no paraba de revisarse cada momento.  
-Creo que no debí decirte que él vendría.  
Tenten le miro e ignoro el comentario.  
-No se de que hablas Hinata. Solamente...quería verme distinta.  
-Aja - Hinata solto otra risita muy características de ella. Sin embargo, un "deje" de picardia se apreciaba al mismo tiempo.  
-Ok, basta - Tenten cerro el espejo de golpe - no es lo que piensas, no me importa si tu primo viene aquí.  
-Me alegra saber que mi presencia no es causa de alteraciones por estos lares.  
Tenten se puso tiesa como piedra. Se volvio lentamente y vio para su pesar, a Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, mirarle con esos ojos tan característicos de la familia.  
-J-Joven Neji - Tenten trago saliva.  
-Buenos días Hinata - Neji le dedico una leve sonrisa a su prima. Luego miro seriamente a Tenten - joven. Si nos disculpa, tengo que hablar con mi prima.  
Tenten se levanto como un resorte y salio atropelladamente de su escritorio. Tan pronto doblo la esquina, se dejo caer contra la pared, dandose golpes con las palmas de las manos contra su cabeza.  
-Eres una idiota, idiota, idiota! - se recriminaba - lo eche a perder.

Entre tanto, Kankuro tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Naruto hacía lo mismo, mientras veían sus cartas.  
-Naruto, me la estoy pasando bien - comento Kankuro - pero porque demora tanto Nara?  
-Fueron a desayunar, tu tranquilo - sonrio Naruto y lanzo sus cartas - corrida.  
-Maldición! - Kankuro arrojo las suyas - volviste a ganar. Tienes una suerte endemoniada!  
-Si quieres volvemos a intentarlo - Naruto con su típica sonrisa. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba gruñendo de molestia. El también se había enterado del "affaire" que estaba teniendo su socio con la hermana de Gaara. El problema no era tanto el que dirían, sino las medidas que tomarían sus hermanos. Kankuro y Gaara parecían peligrosos cuando eran celosos.  
Y era mejor no comprobarlo.  
-Disculpen! - Shikamaru llego atropelladamente, seguido de Rock Lee. Noto la mirada de molestia de Naruto, pero la ignoro. Se dirigio hacia Kankuro - mil perdones joven Suna, pero..  
-Vale, vale - Kankuro hizo un gesto de negación con la mano - no pasa nada. A mi también me molestaría que me interrumpieran a medio almuerzo y... - el joven se detuvo y miro extrañadamente a Nara. Este parpadeo.  
-Sucede algo?  
-No..nada. Solo que me parecio oler el perfume que usa mi hermana.  
El color de la sangre se fue de la cara de Shikamaru. Lee y Naruto se miraron con terror.  
-Na, es mi imaginación. Seguro porque Temari me comento que iría de compras con nuestra chofer.  
Una expresión de alivio recorrio el rostro de los demás. Kankuro sonrio y se levanto.  
-Vamos Nara, tenemos que ver ese presupuesto.  
El susodicho asintio, cerrandose el saco de manera compulsiva. Naruto le hizo el gesto de que luego quería hablar con él, al cual Shikamaru respondio con un asentimiento.

Hanabi miro con preocupación a Shino...y luego a Sakura.  
-¿Te preguntarás porque traje a Haruno aquí, cierto?  
Hanabi asintio hermetica. Ya de por si era vergonzoso que alguien supiera lo que sentía por Kiba, pero dos personas eran demasiadas.  
-Tranquila Hanabi - Sakura sonrio mientras bebía de su café - Shino me comento algo mientras estaba atendiendo a Kiba en la clínica.  
-Sí, señorita Haruno, pero no quería que esto se hiciera público!  
-Quizás, pero Shino hizo bien. Será muy inteligente, pero sigue siendo un hombre.  
-Para mi pesar, sí - murmuro el susodicho sin mostrar molestia ante el comentario.  
-Así que yo me encargare de cambiar "ciertos" aspectos de tí.  
-Aspectos? Cuales? - Hanabi se sintio menospreciada - yo me siento bien como estoy.  
-Hanabi, cuantos años tienes?  
-Yo... - la chica bajo la mirada y toco sus dedos indices - 18 años.  
Sakura sonrio. Hinata, la secretaria de Naruto hacía el mismo movimiento. Por algo eran hermanas.  
-Precisamente. Kiba ya tiene unos años más que tú y no se va a andar fijando en chicas saliendo de la adolescencia, salvo si tiene gustos...raros.  
-Lo dudo - Hanabi suspiro - sino, ya estaría con él, no creen.  
-Buen punto - Shino se enderezo en la meesa - ahora mismo la ruptura entre Ino y Kiba es inminente y tu debes entrar  
-Ruptura? - Sakura casí escupio el café - cual?! No me dijiste que Ino iba a romper con Kiba.  
-Detalles - musito el joven. Sakura iba a golpearlo, pero se detuvo.  
En realidad no parecía tan malo. Ino últimamente se había vuelto demasiado superficial y Kiba había sido culpable de manera indirectamente al fomentarle sus caprichos. La cerda no era mala persona, pero si había que darle una lección de humildad.  
-Lo sentimos señorita Haruno - Hanabi intervino - se que usted y la señorita Yamanaka son muy amigas.  
-No puedo negar a Ino-cerda - suspiro Sakura mirando su taza - sin embargo, estas violando el código de ética femenino: no fijarte en el novio de alguien conocida.  
-No eran amigas? Digo, yo no soy amiga de la señorita Yamanaka, no tecnicamente.  
-Buen punto - Sakura sonrio maliciosamente - aprendes rápido Hanabi.  
La joven sonrio orgullosamente.  
-Bien, creo que todo esta resuelto - Shino se levanto dejando algunos billetes en la mesa - ahora, tenemos que empezar con la primera parte del plan.  
-¿Y esa cual es?  
-Sencillo - Sakura le guiño el ojo a Hanabi - nos vamos de compras!

Chouji miro con gesto divertido a Makoto. Esta se encontraba, con un cubreboca, fumigando literalmente el asiento de la limusina.  
-Veo que al fin te toco de esas aventuras "extra" maritales.  
-Podría decirse - Makoto suspiro echando desodorante hasta en las esquinas - no quiero que huela a "sexo" y luego el joven Gaara se de cuenta.  
-No te metas en líos Makoto - Chouji le miro ceñudamente.  
-No se preocupe, solo soy la chofer - sonrio - si me acusan, fingire demencia y obediencia ciega.  
Chouji no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento sono el teléfono y se fue a contestar. Al instante, aparecio Sai, que como siempre, traía su cuaderno de dibujos a la mano.  
-Sai - le miro divertida - que te trae por aquí?  
-El señor Chouji dijo que ya tenía mi motocicleta. De paso vine a saludarte. Ocupada?  
-Un poco.  
-Ya veo, tuviste sexo aquí no?  
Makoto se puso roja.  
-Sai! No digas idioteces!  
-Es que huele a se... - Sai no pudo terminar cuando recibio un cepillazo de Makoto - vale, creo que hable de más, no?  
-Sí, como siempre - la joven solto un suspiro - tienes que hacer algo con tu lengua.  
-Ya lo hice. Por eso estoy leyendo - saco entre su cuaderno, un libro que decía: "como hablar con las mujeres".  
-Pues parece que no has aprendido mucho.  
Sai se encogio de hombros.  
-Ah, Sai - Chouji reaparecio - ya esta tu motocicleta. Makoto, tenemos un trabajo para tí, te interesa?  
-Claro, de que se trata?  
-Hace rato hablo un amigo mio. Dice que una amiga suya tendrá una cita y planea llevar el mercedes de su padre. Y necesita un chofer.  
-Vaya - Makoto silbo - niña rica y aparte con iniciativa. Con gusto lo haré.  
-Vale. La dirección esta en mi escritorio y será en una semana. Sabado por la noche.  
-Excelente, no interfiere con mi horario...no, momento! - Makoto se volvio y saco su celular. Luego de unos momentos, solto un gesto de dolor - argh, no puede ser!  
-Compromiso?  
La chica asintio molesta.  
-La joven Temari...ya sabe...  
-Lástima, era un trabajo sencillo.  
-Si quiere, yo tomo su lugar - murmuro Sai.  
-En serio? Podrías?  
Sai asintio.  
-Sí, tengo ahora tiempo libre y un poco de dinero no me caería mal.  
-Hmmm, vale, pero no quiero que andes soltando comentarios - Chouji le miro.  
-Prometo no decir que la señorita se ve gorda, sino que pese a su sobrepeso, es hermosa.  
-Erh - Makoto nego con la cabeza - solo limitate a no hablar, entendido?  
Sai parpadeo y asintio ligeramente.

Gaara miraba las nubes pasar desde el ventanal que estaba en lo alto del edificio de "Suna Corps". Los toques en la puerta hicieron que se volviera en su confortable asiento hacia quien había entrado.  
-Temari, veo que recibiste mi mensaje.  
-Sí - la joven estaba un poco turbada señalando el celular - estaba a media compra  
-Excelente, luego me mostrarás todo lo que compraste.  
-Eh, sí...claro - Temari vio hacia el suelo - donde esta Kankuro?  
-Salio para Konoha. Va a cerrar el trato económico. Porque la pregunta?  
-Bueno, yo esperaba verlo aquí. Ya sabes...  
-Sí, lo sé - Gaara se inclino hacia adelante y miro penetrantemente a su hermana - te ves cansada.  
-Un poco - sonrio nerviosamente - sabes que las compras agotan.  
-Ya veo. Bien, retirate a descansar, te veo en la cena?  
-Claro, con gusto - Temari dio una reverencia y se dio la vuelta.  
-Temari?  
La susodicha se enderezo de golpe. Se volvio con cierta congoja.  
-Si?  
-Ya pusiste el letrero donde solicito una ayudante ejecutiva?  
-C-Claro. Desde ayer. No han venido solicitantes?  
-No realmente. Creo que mi reputación de sanguinario las mantiene algo alejadas - algo parecido a una sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelirrojo. Temari trago saliva y abrio la puerta, saliendo del lugar.  
Gaara se dejo caer en el sillón giratorio. Si creía que era tan tonto para dejarse engañar, estaba muy equivocada.  
-Baki - presiono el intercomunicador.  
-Digame joven Gaara?  
-Manda alguien de nuestra gente a investigar a Temari. Quiero sus movimientos de las próximas 48 horas.  
-Enterado - se corto la comunicación. Gaara se permitio sonreir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Karin aporreo varias veces el celular y finalmente lo lanzo por todo lo largo de su habitación. Un sujeto que pasaba, tuvo que quitarse del golpe.  
-Estas idiota o que? - Suigetsu le miro rabioso, mostrando sus colmillos prominentes.  
-Dejame en paz! - se levanto y cerro la puerta de un golpe. Solo se escucho el amplio vocabulario de su hermano por toda la casa. Todo amortiguado gracias a la puerta.  
Estaba furiosa. Sasuke la había ignorado practicamente y su celular ya no contestaba. Marcaba como si estuviera ocupado.  
-Me bloqueo, es seguro! - Karin caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. Trato de calmarse y se sento en la cama. Sin embargo, volvio a dar vueltas desesperada.  
Su tesis la estaba volviendo loca y esa maldita ansiedad la hacía necesitada de alguien que la apoyara.  
-Porque rayos tuve que estudiar psicologia! - casí se arranco los cabellos - necesito un ansiolitico!  
Fue cuando se le prendio el foco. Sabía que la chica que había pretendido a Sasuke hacía un tiempo era una doctora. Se levanto y rapidamente comenzo a buscar el directorio de la ciudad. Luego de un largo rato viendo la sección amarilla con las clínicas de la ciudad, finalmente hallo lo que buscaba.

Clinica Tsunade.

Una sonrisa malefica se dibujo en el rostro de Karin.  
Se levanto y tomo su bolso, mientras al abrir la puerta, la estrellaba contra el pobre Suigetsu que se quedaba con ojos de Xx en el suelo.

Tenten miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño de la empresa.  
Se había quitado el maquillaje, así la blusa escotada la había sustituido por una más recatada.  
-Hinata tiene razón. En que estaba pensando? - suspiro mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso - solo estaba haciendo el ridículo.  
Sin embargo, se dedico una sonrisa y salio del baño ya más tranquila.  
O eso penso, hasta que casí choca con el mismo Neji, que igualmente iba al baño.  
-Ah, lo siento! - Tenten maldijo su pésima suerte. Ya iba dos veces que metía la pata.  
-No se preocupe señorita - Neji emitio una sonrisa - es algo torpe no?  
-Eh.. - Tenten se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
-Lo siento, no quise insultarla - el susodicho se excuso - mi prima me ha hablado muchas cosas de usted.  
-Eh, que cosas? - Tenten levanto la mirada azorada. Que demonios le había contado Hinata de ella.  
-Sí, me cuenta mucho de su trabajo y lo feliz que esta - entonces la mirada de Neji se poso en Naruto, que estaba hablando con Hinata, en el escritorio de esta.  
Ella sonreía timidamente mientras Naruto hacía un montón de gestos para expresarse. Tenten noto como la mirada de Neji se había endurecido.  
-El jefe Naruto es medio payaso, pero es buena persona.  
-Supongo. Jamás había visto a mi prima tan emocionada por...alguien.  
-Bueno, el amor nos termina cambiando.  
-¿Amor? - Neji parpadeo - usted cree que...  
-Claro. No es lógico. Y parece que nuestro jefe le corresponde.  
-Entiendo - Neji sonrio, un poco triste.  
-Que sucede? No parece contento.  
-No, no es eso. Solo que es algo raro sabe? Yo siempre cuide de Hinata, desde pequeña. Su padre prefiere a Hanabi, pero ella supo seguir adelante. Ahora que la veo así...creo que mi papel ha terminado.  
-En absoluto - Tenten sonrio - simplemente ha cambiado.  
-Supongo - musito Neji luego de un buen rato. Entonces miro a la chica - se llama Tenten cierto?  
-Sí, mucho gusto - ella dio una ligera reverencia - tal vez no me recuerde, pero estuve en la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata.  
-Ah, cierto, solo que al principio no la reconocí. Ahora como luce, si se parece a la chica de la fiesta.  
-Es que...tenía un compromiso, pero se cancelo - Tenten mintio algo avergonzada. Neji se froto la mejilla.  
-Entonces no le molestara si la invito a cenar?  
-Eh, a mí??  
-Sí. Voy a estar un par de días más aquí y no quisiera estar pidiendo comida para llevar para el hotel.  
-Bueno, conozco un magnifico restaurante de comida italiana.  
-Estaría perfecto. Paso por usted a las 8?  
-Eh...sí...  
Tenten solo vio como Neji entraba al baño. Pero eso parecio creer, porque simplemente se quedo ida, viendo a un punto.  
Sin embargo, su corazón esta rebosando de alegría, tanto como la canción que comenzo a escucharse de un despacho cerca de ella.

_ Yume oi hito ha yuku namae ha iranai kunizakai koete  
Yumemita toki kara tsubasa ga haeteru  
Subete ga kanau (ai aru sekai)  
Yorokobi no hoshi mezashiteyuku yo  
WONDERLAND sono saki ha PARADISE  
"Mirai" to iu WONDERLAND  
Nani ga matteru ka wakaranai yo WONDERLAND  
Kono te no naka kara nani wo sutetara jiyuu ni nareru?  
Nemurenu yoru ni mo ki okotarui asa ni mo  
Tsuzuiteyuku yo (hateshinai tabi)  
Aimaina hibi tsukinukeru no sa  
WONDERLAND tashikanaru tamashii  
Sagashi ni yuku WONDERLAND  
Nanimokamo koete ikitekunda WONDERLAND  
Massarana unmei ga hatameiteru WONDERLAND  
PALA_

Aijou ga tarinai to ashita mo yume mo shinunda  
Sono saki ha PARADISE  
"Mirai" to iu WONDERLAND  
Nani ga okoru ka nante dare mo wakaranai  
Me ni mienai sekai mou hitotsu no WONDERLAND  
Massarana unmei ga hatameiteru WONDERLAND  
ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE  
IT'S ANOTHER DAY IN WONDERLAND  
ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE ANOTHER DAY  
IN WONDERLAND

Rock Lee noto la escena y simplemente sonrio. El poder de la juventud y el amor era único.

Hanabi dio una enorme reverencia a Hinata y Shino.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con las compras - murmuro mientras veía los paquetes y bolsas a sus pies.  
-No es nada. Ahora vendré mañana a enseñarte como combinar la ropa - Sakura le guiño un ojo. Hanabi asintio contenta.  
Momentos después, Sakura subia al auto de Shino, que era un Jeep color negro.  
-No sé Shino, creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.  
-Quizás sí, quizás no - entonces miro el reloj del tablero - ah, estamos justo a tiempo.  
-A tiempo para que?  
Shino no contesto mientras arrancaba el motor.

Sasuke había llegado a visitar a Naruto. Sin embargo, jamás penso que este estuviera regañando a Shikamaru, cuando antaño era al revés.  
-Estas idiota! Arreglas ese asunto o te mando a archivar en el depósito!  
-Naruto, no entiendes! - el susodicho agitaba las manos nervioso - no puedo evitarlo!  
-Pues tienes que aprender - Rock Lee aparecio - estamos poniendo en riesgo el proyecto por tu calentura.  
El susodicho murmuro algo como "que problemático". Simplemente saco un cigarro y el encendedor. Hinata iba a pedirle que lo apagara, pero Naruto nego con la cabeza.  
-Ojala la maldita nicotina lo haga reaccionar.  
-Calma dobe - sonrio Sasuke interviniendo - creo que ya aprendio su lección.  
-No necesito me defiendas Sasuke - Shikamaru tercio mientras salía con el cigarro en la boca.  
-Realmente esta molesto - musito el Uchiha tan pronto cerro la puerta del despacho.  
-Temari es atractiva, pero no creímos que alguien con su inteligencia se dejará caer. Siempre decía que las mujeres eran problemáticas.  
-El pez por la boca muere - comento Hinata. Los 3 chicos voltearon a verla. Ella simplemente se sonrojo - este...es un dicho que se dice en mi casa.  
-Vale, dejemos esto por hoy, ya atardece. Hinata-chan - Naruto sonrio - quieres comida italiana?  
-C-Comida italiana? Me encantaría.  
-Recoge tus cosas. Te espero en media hora en el estacionamiento.  
-Pense que solo vivias de ramen - murmuro Sasuke al ver salir a la secretaria de su amigo.  
-Hay un puesto de ramen a lado del restaurante. Puedo pedir algo al salir, no crees?  
Rock Lee y Sasuke se vieron, negando con la cabeza.

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door_

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Nor take your crown, never

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And everytime I've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  


Ino sintio que el mundo se le caía a pedazos. El lugar, la canción, el momento...todo parecía una estupida ironia.  
Mas al escuchar esas palabras...  
-Kiba, tú...  
-Ya no se si te amo - murmuro el joven muy bajito.  
-No... - Ino sonrio por reflejo - claro que sabes. Solo...esto..es una crisis! Todos los noviazgos pasan por una crisis! Solo debemos dejar de vernos unos días y..  
-¡Ino! - Kiba alzo la voz parando el discurso de la rubia - es en serio! Ya no siento lo mismo por tí!  
Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de repente de lágrimas.  
-Es..imposible...tu me dijiste hace unos días..que me amabas!  
-Lo sé - Kiba miro hacia otro lado, desviando la mirada azulada de su futura ex-novia - pero ya no siento lo mismo!  
-Kiba, Kiba - la chica se levanto atropelladamente de la mesa - no puedes hacerme esto! No puedes!  
Pero el susodicho no respondio. Simplemente no hizo nada.  
-No..no! No!! - Ino se sujeto la cabeza con las manos casí gritando y llamando la atención de los demás comensales. Al instante, salio corriendo de la cafetería, donde el se había declarado hacia casí 2 años. Kiba trato de levantarse, pero finalmente se dejo caer en el asiento, mirando su taza de té.

-Crees que fue lo correcto? - Sakura miraba con aprehensión la escena desde el estacionamiento de la cafetería. Shino asintio.  
-Sí. Ya la relación estaba muy mal y Kiba no podía más. Ya no era amor, sencillamente puro compromiso.  
-E Ino?  
-Estará bien... - Shino miro a Sakura. Esta parpadeo sin comprender, pero al instante, su celular sono.  
-Diga?  
-Sakura! - la voz llorosa de Ino resono - ven por favor, te necesito! Kiba rompio conmigo!  
-Eh..sí, ya voy. No te desesperes - Sakura miro sorprendido a Shino. Como rayos sabía lo que iba a pasar siempre.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de un año sin actualizar este fic, volví a la carga. Realmente había tenido un cero de motivación para escribir estos meses, no tanto por estar ausente, sino porque andaba de lo contento fastidiando a la Hinata de carne y hueso XD.  
Debo decir, que la historia tendrá un deselance más rápido del esperado, no me gusta crear tramas tan complicadas.  
El juego que practica Shino es "Go", una suerte de juego chino, popular en el lejano oriente, que se popularizo en Japón a raíz de una serie llamada Hikaru no Go. Un servidor lo ha jugado de manera continua y es bastante divertido.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron "Again" de Lenny Kravitz, así "Wonderland" de May, uno de los endings de Major.  
Gracias a quienes se han molestado en enviarme un review, en especial a Ana y Azrael que me estuvieron presionando por meses con un nuevo episodio.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente... 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 5: Enfermos.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Hinata miraba con pesar la escena. Ino no había parado de llorar desde hacía una hora. Sakura le frotaba el cabello de manera suave mientras le murmuraba palabras de aliento en voz baja.  
-¡Es mi maldita culpa! - los ojos de Ino estaban rojos por el llanto - lo estaba engañando con tantos sujetos y luego exigia que él..él! - Ino volvía a soltar la lágrima. Sakura miro a Hinata.  
-Tal vez deba cancelar y...  
-Estará bien, yo me quedare - la interrumpio - Ve a tu cita con Naruto.  
-Pero...  
-Necesita estar a solas un rato - Sakura miro a la rubia. Hinata miro a Ino. Tal vez era lo mejor.  
Termino por aceptar.

Karin entro con ciertas reservas a la clínica "Tsunade". Si era cierto lo de Sasuke, tal vez tendría que haber una discusión. Ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientrs "otra" se lo robaba.  
Tan pronto se abrieron las puertas plegadizas, una doctora de cabellos oscuros, enfundada en su bata blanca, le sonrio desde el mostrador.  
-Buenas noches - le pregunto amablemente - vienes a consulta?  
-Algo por el estilo - Karin se froto la cabeza - estoy buscando a una doctora que trabaja aquí.  
-Soy la Dra. Shizune, jefa del servicio nocturno. ¿A quien buscas especificamente?  
-Ah...creo que se llama Haruno.  
-Sí, Sakura - sonrio Shizune - ella tiene los turnos matutinos, de lunes a viernes.  
-Eh, gracias, pero me gustaria verla ahora. Tendra su dirección?  
Shizune fruncio el cejo.  
-Lo siento, la dirección de los médicos es privada.  
-Ah, no hay problema - respondio Karin algo avergonzada - muchas gracias. Buenas noches.  
La susodicha salio a paso veloz de la clínica, ante la mirada escrutinora de Shizune. Al menos había comprobado que ella trabajaba allí.  
-Ya verás Sasuke, no dejare que nadie sea de tí! - murmuro mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Atchis!  
-Salud. Espero no andes enfermo.  
-No te preocupes Kouga - el pelinegro sonrio - entonces, dices que Ayame perdio contra la sacerdotiza de fuego? Pense estaba acabada.  
-Yo también - el susodicho, de coleta, golpeaba una pera de box - parece que tiene un nuevo entrenador y la ha puesto en cintura.  
-Eso no es bueno - Sasuke se froto la barbilla - tengo grandes esperanzas depositadas en tu gimnasio  
-No se preocupe. Inuyasha perderá contra mí, antes de disputar el titulo contra Hibiki.  
Sasuke asintio. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía que era.  
-Tenemos un nuevo talento - Kouga señalo a una pelinegra de cabello largo entrenar en el ring - se llama Kin. Es muy buena y peleara justo en la noche contra otra representante del gimnasio Shikon.  
-Interesante. Recuerden checar los servicios médicos - Sasuke saco su celular. Se extraño de no ver mensajes locos de Karin. Tal vez se había cansado - yo tengo una salida, así que cualquier cosa, me avisan!

_tegami ga todoitara  
fuu wo kirazu ni  
sotto shimatte oite  
toki ga tateba  
boku no ima no kimochi  
kitto wakaru hazu sa  
saisho de saigo no onegai_

yasashiku nareru hodo  
tsuyoku mo nakute  
hitamuki ni oroka ni  
dakishimeatta ne  
tasogare semaru koro  
koko wo saru senaka ni  
tooku no mado kara yuuki no  
ya wo iru yo

sotto wa ame ga  
mada yamazu ni  
nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga  
sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru  
furui MERODI-  
nijimu SHIRUETTO  
yawa na ikizama ja totemo  
e ni wa naranai ne

Instrumental

MA-KYURO nutta ato no  
shimiru kanji  
sonna natsukashisa ni  
afureta hibi  
demo furimukanaide  
kimi ga kimeta michi wa  
kimi shika shiranai yoake ni tsudzuite'ru

wasurenaide  
wasurete kure  
ima mo kimi e no omoi wa  
arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
musebi naite  
mure hanareta  
samayou futari no shirube wa  
"kibou" no futa-moji sa

Instrumental

aisuru hito ni wa itsumo terete ienai kedo  
hontou wa daremo ga tsutaetai kokoro no koe yo  
ima koso todoke

sotto wa ame ga  
mada yamazu ni  
nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga  
sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru  
furui MERODI-  
nijimu SHIRUETTO  
yawa na ikizama ja totemo  
e ni wa naranai ne

wasurenaide  
wasurete kure  
ima mo kimi e no omoi wa  
arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
musebi naite  
mure hanareta  
samayou futari no shirube wa  
"kibou" no futa-moji sa

Kiba apuro el trago de vodka que tenía en la mano. Se tomo el vaso de un golpe. Sintio como le quemaba la garganta, pero era lo mejor para un rompimiento: ponerse hasta las mismas clanchas.  
-Veo que ya comenzaste - Shino abrio la puerta del departamento que compartían. El sonido de la música resonaba casí por todo el edificio. Sin embargo, solo vio como Kiba se le lanzaba encima para golpearlo.  
Shino fue más rápido, y con una llave, lo inmovilizo totalmente.  
-Sueltame! Eres un pésimo amigo! Acabo de hacer algo horrible!  
-Horrible para quien? Para tí o para ella? - murmuro Shino sin soltarlo.  
Kiba gruño. Shino emitio un leve silbido y al instante, una de las arañas que tenía en un contenedor, salto de su lugar y fue directo al estereo. Se dejo caer sobre el control de volumen, disminuyendolo.  
-Aun no entiendo como lo haces - Kiba miro sorprendido a la araña volver a su sitio.  
Shino no dijo nada, pero noto como su amigo dejaba de oponer resistencia. Lo solto luego de unos momentos.  
-Puedes beber, pero no hagas tonterías - Shino tomo el vaso y se lo dio. Kiba lo miro largamente y nego con la cabeza.  
-Ya es suficiente, me duele la cabeza. Podrías arreglar el desorden? - murmuro mientras iba a su habitación.  
Shino asintio. Kiba se recuperaria. No pronto, pero lo haría...

Naruto miro desolado el saco de su traje. No podía ser. Había olvidado la billetera.  
-¿Sucede algo? - Hinata le miro con preocupación. La cena y el ambiente habían resultado de lo mejor. Naruto había hablado con ella por horas y no podía sentirse más...¿Cual era la palabra?  
Sí. Tranquilo.  
Y para alguien tan hiperactivo como él, eso era un concepto desconocido.  
Sin embargo, tenía que salir su torpeza habitual y había olvidado el dinero en algún lado.  
-L-Lo siento Hinata - Naruto trato de buscar una excusa rapidamente - pero si me disculpas, tengo que...  
Hinata parpadeo. Entonces tomo su bolso y saco su cartera.  
-Creo que traigo efectivo para pagar la cena.  
-Ah, no!! - Naruto grito alarmado. Hizo que varios comensales se voltearan a ellos - si tengo dinero, solo que debo ir al cajero!  
-Eres pésimo mintiendo sabes? - Hinata deposito los billetes - cuando vas a pagar, siempre sacas a Gama-chan y la tienes a tu lado.  
-Eh? Como sabes que hago eso?  
Hinata se puso roja y miro para otro lado.  
-Solo...lo he notado.  
Naruto quedo bastante sorprendido.  
-Y muchas cosas más - Hinata siguo hablando, roja, pero con una valentía inspirada - como que solo comes ramen 5 veces a la semana, en la comida preferentemente. Que te gusta el jugo de uva, que cuando estas de malas te pones serio, que es diferente a cuando te deprimes, sonries más de la cuenta...y... - Hinata no pudo continuar. Simplemente se sintio morir en el asiento. Ella también había disfrutado la velada. Demasiado. Naruto no era solo atrayente a primera vista, sino en persona aun más. Por un momento penso decirle que le gustaba, pero el valor se esfumo al verlo allí, de pie, y todo sorprendido.  
-Hinata - el rubio tomo asiento, más por inercia que por otra cosa - no sabía me conocieras tanto.  
-Yo... - la chica no podía elevar la mirada. Si lo hacía, temia desmayarse.  
-Eso me lo confirma. Eres tímida, rara y oscura.  
Todo el mundo rosa de Hinata se partio en pedazos.  
-¿Que? - elevo la vista, sorprendida por el comentario tan...insensible.  
-Sin embargo - Naruto luego de hacer un gesto, sonrio - me gusta la gente como tú.  
Ahora Hinata se puso roja. ¿Le gustaba alguien como ella?  
Eso fue demasiado. Simplemente perdio el conocimiento y se desvanecio, ante los gritos de Naruto.

Al otro lado, del mismo restaurante, Neji parpadeo al escuchar la voz.  
-Sucede algo joven Neji? - Tenten detuvo el bocado  
Este se volvio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Me parecio escuchar la voz de Uzumaki. Debe ser mi imaginación.  
-Bueno, aunque Naruto estuviera al otro lado de la ciudad, es tan ruidoso que se oíra hasta aquí.  
-Eso no lo niego - Neji suspiro - a proposito, debo disculparme.  
-¿Por que?  
-Bueno - el tosio - no es mi costumbre invitar salir a una chica así por así. No quiero te lleves una mala impresión de mí.  
-En serio? - Tenten sonrio - realmente yo soy la que debo disculparme. Realmente..quería conocerte.  
-Y eso??  
-La fiesta de cumpleaños - Tenten apreto los labios.  
-Bueno, no hay nada de especial - Neji sonrio - simplemente soy el protector de la familia Hyuga.  
-Entonces Hinata y su padre..?  
-Así es. Sus relaciones son malas. Sin embargo, el señor Hiashi me confio que cuidara de Hinata.  
-Su padre no parece tan malo.  
-No lo es, pero...ya sabes, a los hombres Hyuga nos cuesta un poco mostrar lo que sentimos.  
-Y tu también?  
-Eso no lo se - Neji comenzo a enredar la pasta con su tenedor - hace tiempo no he tenido novia.  
Tenten no contesto, simplemente miro su plato de pasta, sintiendose un poco apenada.  
-Creo te he hecho hablar demasiado.  
-Sí, pero no me molesta - Neji sonrio levemente al digerir su bocado - en absoluto.

Baki, el encargado de la seguridad miro a un joven pelirrojo que parecía jugar con unos pliegues de papel en sus manos.  
-No importa el costo, quiero que sigan a la joven Temari.  
-Entiendo - Sasori sonrio e hizo desaparecer el pliegue - alguna infidelidad?  
-No sabemos. Solo nuestro jefe quiere que vean que hace las siguientes 48 horas y reporten eso.  
-Interesante - el pelirrojo volvio a hacer pasar el papel - supongo ella tiene guardaespaldas.  
-Una joven y es su chofer, llamada Makoto.  
-Makoto?  
Los dos se volvieron hacia la joven que estaba sirviendo las bebidas. Tenía el pelo rojizo  
-Tayuya - Sasori le miro - tu que sabes de ella?  
La joven pego un respingo. Esto iba mal. Se supone había entrado a trabajar en el bar, solo pagar sus estudios.  
Sin embargo, desde el primer día, se notaba que el "amo" Sasori manejaba negocios turbios.  
-Maldita sea Kin - penso en su mejor amiga - como me veniste a conseguir este trabajo.  
-Tayuya! - Sasori elevo la voz un poco - responde!  
-Yo... - la chica trago saliva - fuimos compañeras, solo que ella dejo la escuela y...  
-Esta bien - Sasori sonrio para su sorpresa - entonces tu te encargarás de seguir a la chica.  
-Yo? - la joven palidecio - como??  
-De eso te encargarás o considerate despedida. Te debo un mes casí no?  
Tayuya asintio. El dinero era necesario para pagar la matricula de la universidad. Sino, la echarían y estaban ya en el último semestre.  
-Entonces no se discuta. Aquí nuestro amigo te dará los datos. Siguelo.  
Tayuya no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.  
-Y no te preocupes - Sasori se reclino en su asiento, haciendo desaparecer el pliegue de papel - te pagaré el doble.  
-Eso no consuela nada - penso la pobre chica mientras Baki le proporcionaba la información en un sobre.

Hinata estaba bastante apenada, pero no había podido evitarlo. Lo que había dicho Naruto en el restaurante la había dejado fuera de combate...literalmente.  
-Estas mejor? No te golpeaste? - Naruto la miro mientras detenía el coche frente a su edificio.  
-Tranquilo Naruto - ella le sonrio - ya me has preguntado eso como 100 veces y estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco el hombro con la caída.  
-Mañana te llevare con Sakura, para que te revise.  
-No es necesario, en serio.  
-Hinata, por favor - el chico suspiro y apreto el volante - hazme caso, si?  
Hinata noto el gesto de aprehensión del rubio. Era mejor seguirle la corriente o estaría de histerico todo el día.  
-Esta bien - sonrio finalmente mientras bajaba del coche - mañana ire contigo.  
-Perfecto. Entonces te veo temprano - señalo el volante - vendré a recogerte.  
-No habrá problemas en el trabajo?  
-Na, Rock Lee me cubrirá. Tu salud es lo más importante.  
-Gracias nuevamente por esta noche - Hinata dio una ligera reverencia. Naruto simplemente sonrio y arranco el coche.  
-Creeme Naruto-kun - murmuro al verlo alejarse - el golpe valio muchisimo la pena.  
Entonces levanto la vista hacia su departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas. Seguro Sakura e Ino dormían. Eso era buena señal.  
¿Sin embargo, que había pasado con Tenten?

-Entonces, tampoco habias hecho esto antes? - Tenten, semidesnuda, solo cubierta por una sabana hasta el pecho, miro hacia la puerta de su baño, donde se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Una voz ronca, varonil, le llego.  
-No, nunca.  
Tenten solo atino a soltar una pequeña risita.

12 horas después, otra ducha dejaba de caer. Gaara cerro las llaves y se quedo observandolas un rato. El maldito insomnio iba a matarlo, pero últimamente había estado muy tenso. Las salidas con Makoto lo habían distraido.  
Sin embargo, el ritmo de trabajo le estaba cobrando factura.  
Por eso se había empecinado en contratar una asistente.  
El problema es que nadie quería estar a su servicio. Tenía una pésima reputación, que sin querer, su hermano Kankuro había difamado de manera falsa.  
-Lo voy a matar un día de estos - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Salio desnudo de la ducha y tomo la primera toalla que vio.  
El sonido del interfon lo desperto totalmente.  
-Si?  
-Buenos días Gaara, soy Kankuro. Ya estas despierto?  
-Parcialmente - suspiro - que sucede?  
-Has visto a Temari? Llamo a su departamento y no contesta más que la grabadora.  
Gaara apreto la mandibula. Entonces lo que sospechaba era cierto.  
-Seguro salio a correr - mintio el pelirrojo  
-Hmmm, pero tan temprano?  
-Anda Kankuro. Porque tan paranoico ahora?  
-No sé. Algo no me huele bien aquí.  
-Tal vez estas nervioso por lo de la firma de contratos.  
-Igual...bueno, te veo en la compañia. Gracias.  
Se oyo como colgaba. Gaara se quedo mirando el aparato, y luego tomo el teléfono. Marco rapidamente.  
-Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco, esta fuera de servicio. Llamé más tarde - se escucho. Gaara colgo.  
También ella estaba involucrada.

Makoto solto un largo bostezo. Miro el reloj con tranquilidad. Aun faltaba una hora para que empezará su turno "oficial", así que no tendría problemas.  
Entonces levanto la vista hacia un pequeño chalet de departamentos. Justo en ese momento, una figura de cabello rubio salía rapidamente y sin más preambulos, abrio la puerta de la limusina.  
-Makoto, buenos días. Vamonos.  
-Como guste - la chica arranco - a propósito señorita, no sería mejor decirle a...  
-Makoto, no digas nada - la joven suspiro - jamás has visto a mis hermanos celosos.  
-Supongo, pero también usted no esta haciendo lo correcto.  
-Como??  
-Sí. Esta disfrutando de sexo por la sensación de ser descubiertos. No cree que el joven Shikamaru tenga otros sentimientos hacia usted?  
Temari iba a hablar, pero se quedo con la boca abierta. Se reclino en el asiento unos momentos y bajo la mirada. Se notaba incomoda.  
Makoto solo hizo una mueca y se dirigio rumbo al departamento de Temari. Sin embargo, antes de arrancar, noto una figura conocida que también abandonaba el edificio.  
-Es mi imaginación - mascullo antes de subir los parabrisas. A unos metros de allí, Tayuya miraba la cámara digital con una gran sonrisa. Las fotos habían sido perfectas.  
Ya tenía ese dinero asegurado.  
Sin embargo, no pudo notar que una vieja amiga suya estaba involucrada.

-Crees que Ino estará bien?  
-Tranquila - Sakura elevo la vista hacia el departamento que Hinata y su rubia amiga compartían - solo necesita estar un tiempo así. Aparte, al fin Kiba hizo algo a la altura.  
-No sé, me duele verla en ese estado.  
-Se le pasara, aparte ese golpe en el ego ya lo requería hace tiempo. A proposito, que afortunada - Sakura le guiño el ojo a Hinata. Esta se sonrojo.  
-Sakura, por favor - la joven bajo la mirada - le dije que no era nada y que podía arreglarmelas por mi cuenta.  
-Aja, eso no cabe duda - Sakura sonrio picaramente. Hinata iba a replicar, pero era imposible. La doctora iba a estar un rato burlandose de ella y su situación.  
-Ya, esta bien - sonrio la pelirrosa - se que te apena demasiado. Sin embargo, has dado un paso importante en esto.  
-Lo sé - Hinata suspiro y la miro - tomare esta oportunidad.  
Sakura miro con detenimiento a Hinata. Era cierto que jamás le había dicho nada de su relación pasada con el rubio. Sin embargo..  
-Me estas reclamando?  
-Sí - Hinata la miro fijamente. Sakura se sorprendio ante la respuesta.  
-S-Sabes que Naruto y yo jamás pudimos compaginar.  
-Lo sé. Yo no la conocí a usted hasta que llegue a la empresa y entonces todo estaba terminando entre ustedes. Pero...  
Sakura estaba pasmada. Siempre había tomado a Hinata como alguien sumamente tímida e insegura. Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí plantandole cara, como si fuera la novia actual contra la ex.  
Eso hizo que soltara una larga carcajada.  
-Q-Que es gracioso? - ahora Hinata estaba aturdida ante la reacción. Sakura le sonrio entre las risas.  
-Eres muy celosa, sabías?  
-Quizás un poco - Hinata emitio una sonrisa tímida - pero él es importante para mí.  
-Se nota. Naruto es afortunado.  
-Eso no lo sé...  
-Anda Hinata, ten fe en tí misma.  
-Es díficil, más cuando toda la vida siempre he sido...ya sabes, denigrada.  
-Te gusta desde hace tiempo?  
Hinata asintio fervientemente.  
-Entonces sigue adelante y deja de pensar en eso.  
Hinata iba a responder, pero el sonido de la "cucaracha" hizo que ambas se voltearan.  
-Dios, debo decirle a Naruto que le quite esa bocina al coche! - mascullo Sakura mientras se dirigía al auto. Hinata solto una risita y fue trás ella.

Sai se encontraba haciendo un bosquejos en un parque cercano. Traía puestos los auricurales. El sonido de la canción lo mantenía concentrado en la labor.

_  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

Sai dejo de pintar. Su rostro de palo no había variado en absoluto, salvo sus ojos, que parecieron brillar ante el dibujo que había hecho: una especie de ángel femenino, rubio, que sonreía tristemente, mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre la fuente.  
Igual la canción lo había inspirado o había sido otra cosa, pero eso no importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba muy satisfecho del resultado.  
Entonces el chirrido de una motocicleta y el seco golpe de una persona recibiendo el impacto, rompio su concentración. Levanto la vista y vio a lo lejos, algunas personas que señalaban la calle frente al parque.  
Sai parpadeo y rapidamente guardo sus cosas, para ir a ver que pasaba.

-¡Pero estan idiotas! - Sasuke amenazo con el dedo al entrenador del gimnasio.  
-Lo sentimos, pero no creímos que estuviera tan mal. Hoy quiso acudir al gimnasio y se desmayo! - el entrenador se excusaba mientras los paramédicos recogían a la boxeadora en una camilla. Sasuke había acudido al gimnasio de Kouga. Le habían llamado que la boxeadora Kin se había puesto mal de repente, luego de su pelea nocturna.  
-Tranquilo Sasuke, igual solo fue una conmoción cerebral.  
-Solo? - el pelinegro miro a Kouga - si le pasa algo, los haré responsables! - mascullo antes de subir a la ambulancia.  
-A donde vamos? - comento el chofer.  
-Conduzca, conozco un sitio donde la atenderán muy bien - finalizo de malos modos.

-788, 789 - Rock Lee se encontraba haciendo sus planchas de ejercicio matutino. Se había puesto la meta de llegar a 1,000, sino, volvería a repetir el ejercicio y serían 2,000.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de una motocicleta patinar, hizo que se detuviera. Levanto la vista y vio con horror como Shikamaru, con el cual había quedado de verse, estaba envuelto en un accidente en la calle aledaña.  
-Maldición! - Rock se levanto rapidamente y fue casí volando, mientras esquivaba las bancas con habiles saltos o piruetas. Otra persona ya había llegado al sitio y estaba tratando de sacar a Shikamaru, que había quedado debajo de la llanta de la motocicleta.  
-Lo siento mucho! - el muchacho estaba nervioso y ayudando al samaritano, pero parecía demasiado pesada para ambas.  
-Shikamaru!  
-Lee - el susodicho sonrio debilmente - pero que mala suerte tengo no?  
-Esta pesada - alcanzo a decir escuetamente el pelinegro. Rock asintio.  
-A un lado.  
-Hey, no me digas que... - Shikamaru no alcanzo a decir, cuando de una patada, Lee hizo a un lado la motocicleta. Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar.  
-Impresionante - murmuro el joven de la motocicleta.  
-Como estas? - Lee se hinco a examinar, pero el otro joven se había adelantado a revisarlo.  
-Parece una fractura - murmuro tocando la pierna - pero no abierta. Necesita ir a un hospital.  
-Mendoukousee - alcanzo a murmurar Shikamaru. Lee asintio y lo tomo con delicadeza, a incorporarse.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda - sonrio y miro a su amigo - ni modo, tendremos que llevarte a la clínica.  
-Eso no es lo que me preocupa - Nara resoplo.

Tan pronto los dos se alejaron, Sai se volvio hacia el muchacho. Por la efigie de su chaqueta y de su gorra, parecía pertenecer a algun autoservicio.  
-Estas bien?  
-Sí, gracias, pero por la motocicleta lo dudo mucho.  
-Eso no parece preocuparte.  
-Tenemos seguro, pero tengo que esperar a que vengan y tenía una entrega urgente. Justamente en el edificio de enfrente.  
-Hmmmm - Sai se froto el menton pensativo.

Makoto miro por el espejo retrovisor por decima vez. Temari no se había movido del asiento desde que se habían estacionado frente a su casa. Y eso hacía media hora.  
-Creo que no debí decirle eso - penso. Iba a encender la radio, cuando el sonido del celular rompio el silencio. Temari, con cierto desgano, saco el aparato y miro la pantalla. Fruncio el entrecejo al reconocer el número.  
-Bueno, Shikamaru, que pasa? - Temari sonrio levemente, pero su gesto cambio - eh, quien eres? Ah, Rock Lee?? Porque tienes el número de...que!!  
El grito de Temari hizo que Makoto saltara del asiento. Noto como su jefa se ponía palida.  
-Esta bien?? Solo fue eso?? Dios! Como que no sabes?! - estaba livida - pues llevalo a un doctor! Entonces date prisa! Voy para alla! - Temari colgo y miro a Makoto - Shikamaru sufrio un accidente!!  
Makoto no hizo preguntas. Simplemente encendio el motor y la limusina salio disparada como un rayo.

-Me duele la cabeza!! No vuelvo a emborracharme en mi vida! - Kiba gimoteaba, recostado en el sillon del departamento. Shino le miro.  
-Pero apenas bebiste 5 cervezas.  
-Vale, no tengo tolerancia al alcohol. Además, tu ni siquiera tomás, no sabes como se siente!  
Shino no contesto. Simplemente miro su celular. Hace rato había llamado a Sakura, para ver a que hora se veían en casa de Hanabi. La pelirrosa le había contestado que estaba en el auto de Naruto, con Hinata y el susodicho rumbo a la clínica. Que allí lo vería.  
Luego trato de hablar con Rock Lee. Este conocía muchos lugares para divertirse, pero el muy apurado le había comentado que iba en un taxi rumbo a la clínica Tsunade, porque Shikamaru se había accidentado.  
Trato de hablar con Sasuke, pero este solo dijo un "ocupado, emergencia, clínica".  
Finalmente, había recibido una llamada de Hinata, donde esta le había comentado que si Tenten trataba de comunicarse, le dijera a Kankuro, un socio muy importante, que estaban en una revisión y que por nada del mundo, comentara algo sobre Shikamaru y una tal Temari.  
Y justo en ese momento, Tenten llamo de la oficina.  
-Shino, sabes donde esta Hinata? - la castaña sabía que él y Kiba eran buenos amigos de la Hyuga y sabían localizarla - su celular no contesta.  
-Dijo que tenía que ir a la clínica de Tsunade. Parece que se lastimo ayer.  
-Entiendo, ese Naruto debio hacerle algo - comento en broma Tenten, refiriendose a algo pervertido. Sin embargo, no conto que alguien le escuchara.  
-Que Naruto le hizo algo? - se escucho una voz masculina tronar  
-Neji, por favor! - Tenten parecio volverse hacia el susodicho - ella esta bien  
-Pero la joven Hinata! - la voz masculina se hizo más irritable - donde estan??  
Shino se separo un poco del celular, dejando que la pelea transcurriera, al tanto pensaba lo loco de la situación.  
Todos se estaban reuniendo en la clínica. Acaso se había convertido en el lugar de una contigencia cósmica?  
O igual solo era una gran coincidencia.  
-Esta bien Neji, esta bien - Tenten suspiro - Shino, podrías darme la dirección de la clínica, por favor?  
El susodicho le proporciono los datos rapidamente. Termino por colgar y nuevamente los gimoteos de Kiba se hicieron prsentes.  
-¡¡Ay mis hijos!! - mascullo.  
-Te traere unos analgesicos - sentencio Shino. Kiba asintio mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación.  
Shino tomo las llaves del Jeep al tanto una semisonrisa adornaba su rostro. No podía perderse el "espectáculo".

Baki miro las fotografias digitales. Con el ratón, le daba click a cada una de ellas, ampliandolas hasta lo más que podía.  
Definitivamente, era Temari.  
-Entonces el señor Gaara no andaba tan desatinado - miro a Tayuya - te felicito. La chica asintio, pero entonces sono su celular.  
-Puedo contestar? - pregunto. Baki asintio mientras miraba a sus subordinados.  
-El señor Gaara va a estar furioso cuando se enteré - comento uno.  
-Sí, y sabemos que cuando pasa eso, pierde el control - Baki también parecía preocupado. Se supone él debería informarle, pero también sabía que el jefe no había dormido bien y por cualquier cosa, podía estallar y despedirlo.  
-Señor! - Tayuya aparecio asustada - tengo que irme! Una amiga esta en el hospital y tengo que ir a verla!  
-Vale, vale - Baki la despidio con un gesto - luego vendrás por el pago  
Al tanto que Tayuya salia con prisas de la sala, otro subordinado entro entregadole una hoja.  
-Y esto que es?  
-Es del anuncio que puso la joven Temari. Donde solicitan una asistente ejecutiva.  
-Pero la hoja esta en blanco!  
-No Señor, alguien si se anoto y esta ahora mismo esperando cita.  
Baki parpadeo y volvio su vista al papel. Efectivamente, había una chica: Matsuri Izuma.  
-Dile que venga otro día, estamos ocupados y... - Baki se detuvo. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza - esperen, haganle pasar  
-Señor, no esperara usarla a ella??  
-Bueno - Baki sonrio - tiene que darse cuenta con quien lidea desde un principio.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Cabe decir que estuve divertidisimo haciendo este episodio. Al principio se me ocurrio juntar a Karin, Sakura y Sasuke en un solo sitio (así es, Karin también va a la clínica), y armar un zafarrancho. Sin embargo, se me hizo aun más novedoso meter y meter más personajes para crear un tumulto generalizado jejeje.  
La frase de Shino, es una que dijo el Doc Brown en "Volver al futuro" cuando volvían a 1955: la fecha era la convergencia del espacio-tiempo o sencillamente una gran coincidencia?  
Por cierto, no se extrañen si de repente aparecen charas de Inuyasha en la historia. Como lo hacía antaño, estoy haciendo un mini-crossover con otra historia que tengo publicada.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron "Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" (Cuando el Sol amanezca otra vez), el ending cuarto de Yu Yu Hakusho, así "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls.  
Agradezco a Azrael, Karen, Mari8876, adrifernan19, Gabe Logan y hinatauchiha20 por sus comentarios. Así a la Hinata-sama de carne y hueso por sus ánimos XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

HTML> Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 6: It´s Rainning...Women.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

__

Dou shiteru ka na  
Anata no koto  
Tsumetai kaze ni  
Sukoshi omotta  
Eda ni motarete  
Hanashita yo ne  
Karada ga hiete  
Hi ga ochite mo  
Nakidashite shimatta  
Watashi wo mamoru you ni  
Damatte soba ni ite kureta ne

Fushigi na sekai  
Sono hitomi ni  
Utsushiteru you na  
Sonna ki ga shita  
Akogare dato ka  
Yume miru koto  
Anata ni kitto  
Oshierareta  
Hanarebanare ni naru  
Sukoshi mae ni tsugeta  
Negai wasurenai de iru kara

Tookute mo anata ni  
Maketaku wa nai n da  
Itsumademo futari wa raibaru

Tayori wa inai  
Daisuki na tomodachi  
Dare nimo iwanai  
Ichiban no omoide  
Mou ichido aeru sa  
Daisuki na tomodachi  
Wasureru koto nai  
Daisuki na tomodachi

Obito estaba contento esperando a Rin enfrente de la clínica. Miro el reloj por decima vez mientras se quitaba los auriculares de su ipod.  
-Las 8:25 - musito para sí mismo. Trás la espalda, guardaba un bonito ramo de margaritas. Sí, este sería el día cuando se le declararía a su amor.  
Y sin que el tonto de Kakashi interfiriera en absoluto.  
Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron por estar mal desde un principio.  
Primero vio un taxi que se detenía casí patinando enfrente de él. Dos figuras conocidas emergieron del vehículo.  
-Señor Obito! - Lee traía cargando a un magullado Shikamaru - buenos días.  
-Buenos días, pero que diablos paso aquí?  
-Ah, un accidente - sonrio el chico como si nada mientras llevaba adentro al semiinconciente Nara.  
Un minuto después, un coche color naranja y rojo se detuvo a un lado del taxi.  
-Yo! - saludo Naruto jovialmente, seguido de Hinata y Sakura.  
-Tío Obito - musito maliciosamente la pelirrosa - la dra. Rin no tarda en llegar.  
-Ah, gracias - parpadeo sorprendido el joven mientras veía como Hinata era llevada casí siendo cargada por Naruto. ¿No se suponía que Naruto sentía algo por Sakura?  
Apenas el grupo entro a la clínica, una figura que estaba escondida detrás de los arbustos, emergio y miro a la joven Haruno con un gesto de odio genuino.  
-Disculpe - la chica se dirigio a Obito - ¿Ella es la doctora Haruno?  
Obito asintio mecanicamente. La pelinegra solto una risa malvada antes de traspasar las puertas.  
-Pero que rayos.. - no termino de decir la frase, cuando una ambulancia, con las sirenas a todo volumen, paraba a lado del vehículo de Naruto. Al instante, Sasuke salto de la cabina del conductor.  
-¡Tío Obito! - saludo el joven de manera fría - perdona no hablar contigo, pero tenemos una urgencia.  
Los paramédicos bajaron a una joven en camilla y su "familiar" que entraron rapidamente por la puerta de urgencias.  
Entonces el sonido de una bocina se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo que el desconcertado Uchiha se volviera. Una larga limusina negra derrapo en el estacionamiento, para quedar perfectamente en un cajón del mismo. Todo digno de una película de acción. Dos jovenes emergieron del vehículo, apenas se detuvo.  
-Es por aquí - exclamo la que vestía un peculiar traje de chofer. La acompañante rubia asintio, mientras su cara revelaba preocupación y ansiedad.  
-Señor Uchiha??  
Obito dio un salto al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas. Se volvio y vio a la amiga de Hinata, Tenten, acompañado del "guardián" de la familia Hyuga, el mencionado Neji.  
-Tenten, que pasa aquí?  
-Eh, de que habla?  
-No ha parado de entrar personas que conozco, inclusive Hinata.  
-¿La joven Hinata esta aquí? - Neji se adelanto con paso amenazador. Obito asintio intimidado por la presencia del chico. Este sin decir nada más, tomo a Tenten de la mano y la condujo dentro del edificio.  
-¿Obito?  
-Rin! - se volvio hacia la joven doctora que llegaba a prisas seguida de otro médico de la clínica, Kabuto. Este último le hizo una seña de saludo y entro casí volando.  
-Pareces asustado - comento Rin sonriendo. Obito se sonrojo sin querer.  
-Un poco - se ajusto sus famosos goggles - pero lo que ha pasado ahora, esta de locos!  
-Eso me comento la jefa Tsunade - Rin saco su celular - que estan ingresando pacientes como si fuera día festivo  
-¿Entonces vas a estar muy ocupada?  
-Sí, quizás.  
Obito apreto los labios. Esto no entraba en sus planes. Todo estaba diseñado para que ella saliera temprano y llevarla a algun sitio romántico y confesarle sus sentimientos.  
-Entonces debe ser ahora - penso el Uchiha tragando saliva.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Rin, yo...tengo algo que decirte.  
-Eh? - la doctora parpadeo - que cosa?  
-Que yo... - no alcanzo a decir la frase cuando se escucho una serie de gritos dentro de la clínica.  
-Pero que demonios! - alcanzo a decir Rin cuando su celular comenzo a sonar como loco. Inmediatamente contesto - sí, doctora, sí! Ya voy para alla!  
-Que pasa? - Obito se había puesto pálido con la interrupción y el grito.  
-Se armo una bronca en el segundo piso! Necesitan ayuda!  
Obito sin pensarlo, tomo a Rin de la mano y entraron rapidamente.  
Tan pronto las puertas plegadizas se cerraron, una figura, envuelta en un pesado abrigo, emergio. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba su rostro, pese a lo inexpresivo por el uso de unas gafas oscuras.  
-Así que ya comenzo - murmuro emitiendo una leve risita.

Ino miraba con fastidio el reloj. Había llamado al trabajo pidiendo el día libre, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el maldito dolor de cabeza.

Se había pasado toda la noche llorando, lo cual había terminado por rendirla.  
Sin embargo, se había despertado con una terrible jaqueca y para colmo, Hinata y Sakura se habían ido temprano para ir a revisarla por una caída.  
-Al menos debieron dejarme aspirinas - mascullo al revisar el botiquin vacío. Penso en salir a comprar unas, pero estaba fastidiada. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie.  
Fue cuando reparo en un anuncio de unas farmacias que llevaban medicamentos sencillos a domicilio.  
-Igual puedo pedir algo más - musito mientras comenzaba a marcar en su celular el teléfono.

Sin embargo, le habían dicho que el mensajero llegaría a las 9 y ya eran las 9:20. Ya había tomado el celular, cuando el sonido del timbre la detuvo.  
-Bravo, al fin estan aquí.  
Pero al momento de abrir la puerta, recordo que solo vestía una camiseta entallada, para dormir y unos shorts pequeños.  
Y lo peor, fue que el mensajero era un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro...bastante atractivo.  
-¿Ino Yamanaka? - musito este con una voz monotona.  
-Eh, si? - ella parpadeo, poniendose roja como una amapola.  
-Le traigo esto - emitio una sonrisa un tanto falsa - perdone la tardanza, pero no localizaba su domicilio.  
-N-No se preocupe, es la primera vez que llamo a la farmacia para pedir esto - musito viendo el paquete.  
-También es mi primera vez.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, el mensajero original tuvo un accidente y me pidio que le trajera esto - el susodicho seguía con esa sonrisa extraña. Sin embargo, Ino no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba concentrada en no comenzar a babear.  
-E-Esta bien, cuanto va a ser?  
-Veamos, según me dijeron, son 1,500 yens.  
-Eh, momento...voy por mi cartera.  
-No hay problema. Así podré admirar su trasero moverse.  
Ino se puso aun más roja y salio disparada hacia su habitación, para ponerse algo más conservador. Sai fruncio el entrecejo. Generalmente cuando decía la verdad, recibia una bofetada, pero en este caso..  
-Lo siento! - Ino reaparecio ya con un pantalon de lana - me acababa de despertar!  
-Sí, lo note por el olor a cama desarreglada - sonrio el joven. Sin embargo, nuevamente no hubo una reacción violenta, solo una chica rubia que estaba de todos colores.  
-Lo siento! - exclamo ella fuera de sí - lo siento!  
-Eh, vale...vale - Sai retrocedio sorprendido genuinamente - será mejor que me vaya.  
Ino asintio freneticamente y sin decir "adios", cerro la puerta de un golpazo, mientras casí le aventaba el dinero. Sai simplemente parpadeo. No sabía si desconcertado o sorprendido.

Gaara miro las fotos una y otra vez. Una joven de cabello rubio se estaba besando de manera apasionada con un chico de coleta.  
No había dudas, era ella.  
-Creo que me tendieron una trampa, verdad?  
Gaara elevo sus ojos verdes, de las fotos, hacia la joven que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Yo... - esta bajo la mirada apenada. Gaara fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Dime, no voy a tener represalias con nadie.  
-Es que... - trago saliva - me dijeron que le presentará mi curriculum y ese sobre. Sin embargo, por lo que veo...  
-Sí, entiendo - Gaara siguio inexpresivo. Sin embargo, la joven noto como sus ojos verdes brillaban con un gesto de diversión, lo cual irrito bastante a la chica.  
-Eso no me parece correcto - Matsuri por primera vez elevo la voz - yo vine por el trabajo de asistente.  
Gaara quedo gratamente sorprendido con la reacción. Pese a su aspecto tímido, tenía carácter.  
-Lo sé y te estoy evaluando.  
-No me lo parece, más teniendo esas fotos de su...esposa...  
-No es mi esposa - Gaara echo las fotos sobre el escritorio - es mi hermana.  
-¿Su hermana? Pero parecía muy molesto.  
-Soy celoso de ella y veo que esta saliendo sin decirmelo - Gaara señalo las fotografias.  
-Perdone el comentario, pero si ella esta haciendo eso, es precisamente por la falta de confianza que tiene usted en ella. Eso hace que tenga que esconderse y no pueda ser sincera.  
Gaara volvio a sorprenderse. Había subestimado a la chica. Realmente tenía pantalones.  
-Te gusta dar tu punto de vista verdad?  
-Un poco - la chica amaino su voz - dicen que hablo de más, usted disculpe.  
-No te preocupes - Gaara dio vuelta a las fotos y se cruzo de brazos - me temes?  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, si me temes  
-Bueno - Matsuri puso las manos tras la espalda - usted inspira eso. Parece muy serio y su voz pondría en lugar a cualquiera, pero creo que es más porque no le gusta perder el control de la situación. Le agrada tenerlo todo a su mando. Eso no es malo, pero me parece excesivo, porque precisamente promovera más desconfianza y... - Matsuri callo - lo siento, ya no me contratará, cierto?  
-Quizás. Tienes una boca enorme..me recuerdas a alguien - Gaara se descruzo de brazos. Matsuri solto un suspiro - pero necesito alguien así. Estas contratada.  
-¿Como? - Matsuri elevo la cabeza sorprendida.  
-Sí, el empleo es tuyo. Empiezas ahora mismo.  
-S-Señor...  
-Señor Gaara - puntuo el pelirrojo - y ah, tienes tu primera misión - le dio las fotos - dile a Baki que la siguiente vez venga él en persona o estará despedido. Ahora, quiero que las quemen.  
-Si, Señor Gaara - Matsuri, casí con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo el sobre y salio rapidamente de la oficina. Gaara la observo divertidamente. Por su caminar, se notaba que casí no usaba tacones.  
-Me pregunto que saldrá de esto - murmuro dandose vuelta para mirar la ciudad por los vitrales.

Makoto vio con horror como una joven de cabellos rosas salia volando por los aires luego de que una chica de pelo azul largo le había conectado una patada digna de un artista marcial. Lo peor, fue que al caer al suelo, fue recibida a mordidas y rasguños por la joven que había iniciado el pleito, de gafas de montura y vestimenta sexy.

_-Se llama Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru!  
Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír. Su "jefa" había cambiado radicalmente su actitud y realmente se veía preocupada por su "novio".  
-Acaba de ser ingresado - musito la enfermera - ahora esta en observación, así que no podemos darle más informes hasta en una hora.  
-Qué! - Temari trono - pero al menos pueden decirme como esta!  
-Señorita - Tenten aparecio seguida de Neji - no grité, esta en un hospital.  
-A tí quien te hablo! - Temari le repuso bruscamente. Tenten retrocedio aturdida un momento, pero luego dio un paso al frente.  
-Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que me hablé así!  
-Mira chiquilla, nadie te metio, este es mi asunto, tengo alguien importante muy grave y tu vienes con tu novio!!  
Tenten se puso roja, tanto por el insulto como por la referencia a Neji.  
-¡Esta loca!  
-Esperen, esperen - la enfermera vio como los ánimos se caldeaban - el paciente esta siendo revisado por la dra. Haruno en este momento, en el cubiculo 3.  
Una joven que estaba rondando allí cerca, se detuvo y salio disparada hacia el mencionado cubículo. Unos momentos después, se escucho una gritadera tremenda, y como la mencionada dra. Haruno sacaba a empellones a la chica.  
-Estas demente! - Sakura le gritaba - estoy atendiendo a un paciente!  
-Ajá, ahora saca excusas perra!  
Sakura se puso roja ante el insulto y le tiro una bofetada.  
-No vuelvas a insultarme! - le espeto. Karin se sujetaba la mejilla furiosa.  
-¡Podrían dejar de discutir! - Temari llego molesta - se supone esta atendiendo a...  
-Su novio - completo Makoto.  
-Eh, mi novio! - Temari se puso roja - ¡¿Como esta?!  
-Le daría informes, pero "esta" no me ha dejado terminar mi examen.  
-Pues date prisa, puede estar grave y tu aquí arreglando problemas de niñas!  
-Oiga, no le voy a permitir que me hable así!  
-Lo ve? - Tenten replico venenosamente - deje de fastidiar!  
-Mira, tu no tienes vela en este entierro, así que vete largando y vete con tu noviecillo!  
Tenten aguanto lo suficiente. Emulo a Sakura, tirandole una cachetada, pero Temari fue más rapida y detuvo el manotazo con el brazo. Sin embargo, no vio venir un rodillazo que le dio en pleno abdomen.  
-Eso y más te mereces! - le mascullo la castaña furiosa. Sin embargo, Temari se le lanzo a las piernas para azotarla contra el suelo.  
-Hey! - Sakura trato de intervenir - estamos en un hospital!  
-Ajá, ahora eres la mosquita muerta no? - Karin le miro con odio - no te conformaste estar con el rubio ese, sino que tuviste que robarme a Sasuke!  
-¿Es eso cierto?  
Sakura se paro en seco al escuchar a Hinata emerger del otro cubiculo. Estaba esperando su turno para ser revisada, pero el alboroto había llamado su atención.  
-H-Hinata...  
-Dime - la peliazul le miro friamente - estuviste con Naruto y con Sasuke al msmo tiempo?  
-Claro que sí - Karin rio - es una cualquiera!  
-Hinata, eso no es cierto, yo..estaba confundida - Sakura se había puesto pálida.  
-¿¿Pero estuviste con los dos??  
Sakura trago saliva y asintio lentamente. Lo siguiente que vio, fue como la pierna de Hinata iba directo hacia su cabeza.._

Makoto trato de detener a Temari, pero apenas se levanto, esta se lanzo sobre Tenten para darle de cachetadas y rasguños en la cara.  
-¡Detenganse! - gritaba histérica. Al otro lado, Hinata trataba de quitar a Karin de Sakura, pero no para ayudarla, sino para que ella siguiera con el castigo. Sin embargo, Karin se volvio furiosa hacia Hinata y le jalo el cabello fuertemente.  
-Hey! - Makoto decidio ayudar a la peliazul y le quito encima a Karin. Sin embargo, Karin se lanzo sobre el brazo de ella, mordiendoselo.  
-Pero estas...! - Makoto reacciono como en sus viejos tiempos y le propino un codazo callejero. Karin retrocedio muy adolorida del rostro pero se lanzo sobre ella, mientras Hinata, ya fuera de sí, se iba sobre Sakura.  
Varias de las enfermeras trataron de meterse en la pelea, para detenerla, pero fue imposible. Inclusive Neji cuando trato de evitar el zafarrancho, fue imposible. Las 6 chicas estaban fuera de si, dandose con todo lo que tenían. Sakura evitaba los ataques marciales de Hinata con torpeza, ya que tenia un ojo cerrado, mientras Hinata sollozaba del coraje. Karin y Makoto estaban en una lucha practicamente callejera, tirandose codazos y golpes bajos, mientras Temari y Tenten se daban de rasguños y mordidas.  
-Rápido! - Neji elevo la voz - llamen a los guardias! Necesitamos apoyo!  
La enfermera que estaba en el control, asintio freneticamente. Sin embargo, por esquivar un florero que había salido volando, aplano sin querer la radio ambiental del pasillo, haciendo sonar una canción muuuy conocida...e irónica.

_  
Humidity's risin'  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources  
The street's the place to go_

Cos tonight for the first time (first time)  
Just about half past ten (half past ten)  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men (start raining men)

It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen  
It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen

(Ow!)

Humidity's risin'  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources  
The street's the place to go

Cos tonight for the first time (first time)  
Just about half past ten (half past ten)  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men (start raining men)

It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutley soaking wet

It's rainin men - Hallejulah  
It's rainin men - Every specimen  
Tall blonde, dark and mean  
Rough and tough and strong and lean

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took over heaven  
And she did what she had to do

She taught every Angel  
To rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy

It's raining men  
(Go get yourself wet girl, I know you want to!)

I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin (about to to begin)  
Hear the thunder, don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed (rip off the roof and stay)

It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen  
It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen

It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen  
It's raining men - Hallejulah  
It's raining men - Amen

It's raining men

-Oh Dios - Neji parpadeo - esto es el colmo.

Naruto estaba frente a la máquina de cafés. Había ido por uno, para Hinata, ya que aun se encontraba algo soñolienta. Sin embargo, el ruido del segundo piso hizo que se volviera.  
-Hey! - una enfermera aparecio - ayudenos por favor! Unas pacientes se volvieron locas alla arriba!  
-No, no puede ser - Naruto parpadeo y siguio a la enfermera por las escaleras.

Rock Lee se había quedado de una pieza.  
Shikamaru yacía inconciente en la camilla de examinación. Le habían dado un analgesico inyectable, y eso combinado con el dolor, lo habían adormecido. Estaba siendo revisado por Sakura, cuando una joven desconocida había entrado al cubículo, diciendole un montón de insultos y cosas. Sakura se quedo aturdida al principio, pero luego la había empujado fuera del lugar, bastante molesta. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, se estaba escuchando los ruidos de una típica pelea callejera.  
-Que problemático - Shikamaru entorno los ojos despertandose - que es ese ruido?  
-Problemas - alcanzo a murmurar su amigo dirigiendose hacia el pasillo.

Sasuke había recibido con alivio el diagnóstico de su peleadora. Solo había tenido un desmayo, pero no por el golpe, sino tenía una deshidratación importante.  
Pero su alivio se esfumo, cuando escucho las inconfundibles voces de Karin y Sakura discutir, así luego el sonido de una bofetada bien dada.  
-No, no puede ser! - el pelinegro, emulando la frase de Naruto, se disculpo con la acompañante y salio disparado hacia los pasillos.

Obito y Rin llegaron volando al segundo piso. Lo que vieron era digno de una epopeya: 6 mujeres, ya adultas, se estaban golpeando pero en serio. A su alrededor, había varios chicos y enfermeras, así otros doctores que no sabian como intervenir.  
-Que hacemos? - Lee veía como Makoto daba una catedra de piquetes de ojos - aguantar?  
-No podemos esperar que se calmen - exclamo Sasuke. Sakura tenia los ojos ya morados, pero no paraba de patear a Hinata cuando podía  
-Crees que no lo sé! - Naruto estaba histerico mientras veía como Hinata ya tenía la cara llena de moretones.  
Neji apreto los labios. Tenten jadeaba de dolor y se agarraba el costado constantemente.  
-Apagare las luces y cada quien tomará a una de las chicas - se escucho una voz atrás. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Shino al pie de los interruptores.  
-Vale, me gusta esa idea - sonrio Rock Lee - a la una, a las dos, a las tres!  
Shino bajo los interruptores. Como aun era de mañana de invierno, el pasillo se oscurecio totalmente.  
-Pero que... - alcanzo a murmurar Karin cuando sintio como alguien la sujetaba y la cargaba - hey!! sueltame!  
Sus quejas tuvieron eco en el resto de las chicas, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
La pelea había terminado.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-Nada, solo que te notas...distinto.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
Gaara miro a su hermano, que estaba escribiendo en su laptop.  
-No sé. Algo paso...  
-¿Y? Antes han pasado cosas y eso no signifique que me hallan afectado.  
Justo en ese momento, Matsuri entro al despacho, con un par de tazas de café.  
-Señor Gaara, como usted lo ordeno. Con poca azúcar - se dirigio hacia Kankuro - usted debe ser el hermano del Señor. Mucho gusto, soy Matsuri.  
Kankuro la miro significativamente, y luego volteo a ver a su hermano. Este simplemente recibio la taza de café ignorandolo.  
-Gracias Matsuri, ya hablaste con Baki de ese asunto?  
-Sí y lamenta mucho haber hecho ese movimiento.  
-Excelente - el pelirrojo comenzo a mover la cucharilla del café - entonces trabaja en ese asunto de la nómina y contacta a mi chofer. Saldremos para Konoha en 1 hora.  
Matsuri asintio y luego de hacerle una reverencia a Kankuro, salio de la oficina.  
-Así que no eres gay eh?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-La chica es preciosa. Jamás pensé que te fijarás en el aspecto de alguien para contratar. Digo, primero Makoto y luego esta chica  
-Quieres callarte? - Gaara le miro friamente - simplemente me parecio eficiente. Makoto igual ha salido muy bien.  
-Uy sí, como no. Hermanito, me sorprendes. No creí que fueras así. Al rato tendrás tu propio harem  
Gaara ignoro a Kankuro, que comenzo a carcajearse. Sabía le estaría fastidiando con ese asunto por al menos 2 días. Era mejor dejarlo pasar.  
El sonido del comunicador rompio sus pensamientos.  
-Aquí Gaara - presiono el botón - que sucede?  
-Señor, tenemos un problema. Su chofer no esta disponible por el momento.  
-¿Como? - el pelirrojo parpadeo. Kankuro detuvo su risa - ¿Por que?  
-Eh...bueno, me dijeron que ella esta en una clínica, con su hermana Temari.  
Ambos hermanos palidecieron.  
-¡Que!  
-Parece que fueron a visitar a alguien y hubo un problema. Ambas se encuentran en observación ahora.  
Gaara miro a su hermano.  
-Yo conduzco - Kankuro se levanto de golpe mientras cerraba la laptop. Gaara asintio.  
-Matsuri, lleva mi computadora y preparate a salir. Y también consigue dos formas.  
-¿Cuales? - pregunto la chica desconcertada  
-Una de despido y otra de confinamiento en un psiquiátrico - finalizo el pelirrojo suamemente furioso.

-Sasori-danna  
El pelirrojo con cara de niño se volvio hacia un rubio de coleta que entraba en el Bar "Scorpio".  
-Deidara, hace tiempo. ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a ver tu negocio. Veo que prospera.  
-Más por el lado del traficante, ya sabes - Sasori palpo misteriosamente la tarima. Deidara asintio - y tu que haces aquí? Pense andabas ya de respetable haciendo diseños.  
-Justamente tengo una reunión pasado mañana con Konoha Corps.  
-Ah, diseñador de videojuegos? Me parece excelente. Aunque supongo no vienes de hablar de ese asunto.  
-Me conoces bien Sasori-danna - Deidara tomo asiento en la barra - la has visto?  
-Sí y no. Ya debes olvidar a la susodicha en cuestión. Pein se irritará mucho.  
-Tobi me dio otro informe.  
-Sabes que no debes hacerle caso a ese payaso. Solo busca problemas.  
-Y que? Pese a lo idiota, es un buen amigo.  
-Solo te sigue la corriente. Mira, Pein ha aumentado el poder de Akatsuki hasta meterse en negocios ilicitos. Ya no es la banda que una vez fuimos.  
-Por eso te saliste, así como Orochimaru. Aunque el fue más cobarde - Deidara miro una mancha y comenzo a frotarla - y ella?  
-Ha venido un par de veces - Sasori le miro fijamente - acompañada de Konan.  
-Ella todavia sigue allí? Pense se largaría como nosotros.  
-Trata de hacerlo, pero prefiere salvar a Pein - el pelirrojo sonrio - sabes como son las mujeres con el chico que le gustan.  
-Masoquistas...  
-Reunión de camaradas?  
Sasori y Deidara se volvieron al escuchar las voces. Una figura negra seguida de un fornido sujeto, con cara de tiburón, entraron.  
-Itachi, Kisame...esto ya parece reunión de familia.  
-Mientras Zetsu no este merodeando - murmuro Kisame. Deidara fruncio el entrecejo y miro a sus amigos y camaradas.  
-Me tendiste una trampa verdad??  
-Deidara...  
-Y también Tobi!  
-Mira - Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro - la vas olvidando, es lo mejor.  
-A tí te parece lógico, tienes un montón de mujeres trás tus pies - Deidara lo miro con irritación. Itachi era un buen camarada, pero jamás le había caído bien.  
-Ese no es el punto...  
-Lo es.. - Deidara le retiro la mano - mejor me voy.  
Tan pronto el rubio abandono el bar, los 3 restantes se miraron.  
-Tan cabezadura como siempre - suspiro Sasori limpiando unos vasos - Pein ya no era como antes.  
-Es su culpa, por no controlar sus hormonas - Itachi tomo asiento y se froto las sienes.  
-Mira quien lo dice. Tuviste problemas con Kakashi por estar peleando sus territorios.  
Itachi prefirio ignorar este último comentario. Anko había sido un dolor de cabeza.  
-Eso me recuerda - Kisame también tomo asiento - no he visto a Makoto últimamente.  
-Dejo la mala vida, ya sabes. Ahora creo esta trabajando para Chouji.  
-Y eso? Pensé le gustaba la mala vida.  
-Tuvo problemas, los mismos con Pein. Él parece haberla olvidado, pero quien sabe.  
-Más le vale tener alguien que la cuide o tendrá problemas.  
Los 3 asintieron al unísono.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Al fin ocurrio la batalla, una disculpa para las damas que leen esta historia, pero traté de hacer algo totalmente distinto. Generalmente los hombres siempre somos los que nos partimos la maceta, pero ¿Acaso las mujeres no hacen lo mismo?  
Todo esto se inspiro en la pelea "épica" que ocurre en el diario de Bridget Jones entre los dos protagonistas (hasta la canción de fondo, "It´s Rainning Men", interpretada en este caso por Geri Halliwell).  
También decidi ampliar un poco la historia de trasfondo que hay entre varios personajes, incluyendo a los carismáticos miembros de Akatsuki y la misma Makoto.  
La canción que escucha al principio Obito, es "Tomodachi" interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto, de la Visión de Escaflowne.  
Un agradecimiento a Hinatauchiha20, natthy-chan, Gabe Logan, Karen, Azrael y así a adrifernan19, como mari8876 por sus comentarios.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 7: Safe.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Matsuri miro de reojo a su nuevo jefe mientras conducía el coche de reserva de la compañia. Que tantas cosas habían pasado en solo unas horas. Apenas se había levantado en la mañana, con una leve esperanza de trabajo, para luego haber sido contratada un par de horas después, como ayudante ejecutiva de una prestigiosa compañia.  
Y ahora, se hallaba como chofer improvisada de un lujoso mercedes, con su jefe, que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, acompañado de su jactancioso hermano.  
-Gaara, que crees que halla pasado?  
-No lo sé, pero si Makoto esta metida en eso... - mascullo. Matsuri en el frente suspiro. Lo de las fotos y este incidente indicaba un grueso lío de faldas. No había que ser un genio para llegar a una conclusión así.  
-Allí esta la limusina - Kankuro señalo el vehículo estacionado a un lado de la clínica.  
-Matsuri, dejanos en el frente. Luego te reunirás con nosotros.  
-Me gustaría hacer eso señor Gaara, pero voy a estacionarme primero.  
-Porque? - la voz de Gaara sono de ultratumba. ¿Que libertades se tomaba esta jovencita para ignorar sus ordenes?  
-Porque es paso de ambulancias - Matsuri siguio impertubable mientras buscaba un cajón donde estacionarse - y sería grosero ponerme en ese lugar.  
Kankuro abrio la boca. Esta chica estaba loca como una cabra. ¿Acaso no sabía de la reputación de su hermano?  
-Aparte, tengo que ir con usted para que su hermana firme la orden del hospítal y que su chofer tenga la de renuncia, no lo cree? - comento la joven con humor negro. Gaara parpadeo sorprendido, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa.  
-Vale, tienes razón - se reclino en el asiento. Kankuro no pudo evitar igual sonreír. Esta chica si que tenía agallas y de las buenas...

_Invincibili guerrieri  
Valenti condottieri  
Votati anima e corpo a Lady Isabel  
Per diventare "santi"  
Per esser cavalieri  
Han sostenuto prove di rara crudeltà  
Ma orma-ai è giunto il momento  
Chi vincerà-à l'armatura d'oro  
Saran scontri sovraumani  
duelli decisivi  
che decideranno chi l'armatura indosserà  
è un torneo micidiale  
è uno scontro fraticida  
il più forte d'ora in fine tra tutti trionferà  
chi sarà ma-ai, chi sarà mai  
chi sarà ma-ai, chi sarà mai...  
Sono i cavalieri dello Zodiaco  
hanno nomi importanti  
sono grandi e forti eroi  
Tutti decisi a vincere ma solo uno alla fine potrà trionfar  
Sono i cavalieri dello Zodiaco  
hanno nomi importanti  
sono grandi e forti eroi  
Tutti decisi a vincere ma solo uno alla fine potrà trionfar  
ma solo uno alla fine potrà trionfar_

Kiba fruncio el entrecejo mientras cerraba la ventana. Las cosas que se encontraba en youtube de repente lo desconcertaban, en especial este opening en italiano. Sus nociones de tal idioma eran tan nulas que termino por aumentarle el dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Donde esta Shino? - penso mientras deambulaba por el departamento. Vio a Akamaru echado en su lugar, dormitando. A veces le tenía verdadera envidia a su mascota. Él no tenía que preocuparse por dolores de cabeza...o una chica.  
Quizás solo para reproducirse...  
Entonces miro el celular que había aventado la noche anterior. Lo tomo y vio con pesar que aun tenía los mensajes de Ino en la memoria.  
-Esto tiene que acabar...ya... - mascullo mientras comenzaba a borrarlos uno por uno. Sin embargo, se detuvo en el último, mirandolo largamente.

_"te extraño"_

Kiba apreto los dientes y marco la tecla de marcar...lo cual duro apenas unos microsegundos, porque inmediatamente apago el aparato y lo lanzo al otro lado del departamento.  
-Maldita abstinencia - murmuro molesto. ¿Que clase de hombre era que no podía mantener sus propias decisiones? Cierto que aun se preocupaba por Ino y como estaría, quería estar con ella y consolarla, pero también tenia que mantener distancia y dejar que curara sus heridas.  
Y él también...  
El sonido del timbre interrumpio sus pensamientos. Se extraño. ¿Acaso Shino no traía sus llaves?  
-Voy, voy - musito al abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, no era Shino quien estaba frente a él, sino una jovencita de cabellos azules y ojos transparentes.  
-Hanabi...  
-B-Buenos días Kiba - murmuro - ¿Como estas?

-Sueltame, sueltame!  
Una euforica Karin gritaba mientras era conducida por la fuerza dentro de un consultorio. Tan pronto se cerro la puerta, la chica trato de quitar a su "acompañante" a base de un golpe, pero el susodicho le detuvo el brazo.  
-Ya acabo - Shino le miro - trata de calmarte  
-No puedo! Aun ese par de idiotas no tuvieron suficiente! Tengo que...  
-Sasuke se llevo a Sakura.  
Karin se quedo con la palabra en la boca.  
-S-Se la llevo?  
Shino asintio. La furia en el rostro de la pelinegra comenzo a disminuir, siendo sustituida por una mueca de frustración, para finalmente comenzar a llorar de manera desesperada.  
-Dejame salir! - gimoteo dandole un empujón - aun más con eso! No puedo dejarlo con esa!  
-No puedo, lo siento.  
-Por favor! - Karin sentía que se moría - por favor!! Te lo imploro! Él es todo para mí!! Todo!!!  
Sin embargo, Shino permanecio inmutable, mientras recibía los golpes en su pecho. Luego de unos minutos, aun entre sollozos desgarradores, la presión comenzo a menguar.  
-Por favor - Karin hipaba entre el llanto - por favor...  
Sus puños se detuvieron finalmente, mientras recargaba la cara contra Shino, sin parar de llorar.  
Este simplemente la abrazo de manera protectora...

Hinata igualmente no podía parar de llorar. Trataba de contenerse, por ella, por él, que se encontraba a su lado, pero las lágrimas se negaban a obedecerla.  
Sabía que había hecho el ridículo, y no solo eso, sino había golpeado a Sakura. Naruto iba a odiarla de por vida.  
Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y no escuchaba ningún reclamo ni queja. Solo un silencio que la tranquilizaba poco a poco.  
-Yo...yo.. - la peliazul al fin pudo articular una palabra.  
-Calma - Naruto se inclino y le mostró un vaso de unicel - te traje café.  
Hinata apreto los dientes, aguantando un nuevo sollozo. Era tan injusto. Estaba preparada para las recriminaciones y las llamadas de atención. No para esta amabilidad.  
-Lo siento, en verdad! - al fin pudo articular soltando un par de lágrimas más. Naruto sonrio levemente y le puso las manos en los hombros.  
-Tranquila - le guiño el ojo - si estas preocupada por quien gano, le diste una paliza a Sakura.  
-Yo... - Hinata se sintio mareada, y con más ganas de llorar. El rubio no estaba ayudando en absoluto a detener sus emociones. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, las manos de Naruto la retenían allí en el asiento, sin importar de moverse.  
Algo de lo cual no se quejaba en absoluto, mientras el rubio le dedicaba una de sus grandes sonrisas...

-Neji, esto no fue culpa mia! Esa tipa me provoco!  
El heredero del clan Hyuga miro con cierta repulsión a la joven. Tenía el labio roto y los moretones en su cara comenzaban a expandirse, dandole un aspecto grotesco.  
-Eso no importa, se supone eres una dama y debes aprender a comportarte como tal.  
Tenten se quedo en shock. Esperaba que Neji lo apoyara en esto, pero lo que ocurrio fue todo lo contrario.  
-Mira - el chico suspiro y coloco las manos en los bolsillos - vine a ver a mi prima y mira en que lío se metio. Pensé intervendrías a su favor, pero lo único que hiciste fue aumentarlo.  
-Me estas echando la culpa?  
-Claro. Eso te estoy diciendo.  
-P-Pero...  
-Tenten, eres una chica muy linda, pero tu forma de ser creo no es lo más adecuado para mí  
La castaña abrio los ojos como platos. Neji estaba resultando todo un patán machista y retrogrado. No, no podía ser. En la cena, en la noche, en el sexo había sido tan gentil, tan bueno...no, no podía ser...  
-¿Pero todo lo que hicimos anoche?  
-Fue un momento...lo diría un desliz. Como dije, te veía de manera distinta, pero realmente te comportaste como una sal... - Neji no alcanzo a decir más, porque una bofetada le cruzo el rostro totalmente.  
-Imbecil! Snob! - le espeto furiosa, mientras salía del consultorio, azotando la puerta. Neji se quedo impresionado tocandose la mejilla.

En otro consultorio, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura. La chica murmuraba algo entre dientes, mientras se aplicaba un poco de unguento sobre los raspones que tenía en la cara.  
-Te ayudo?  
-No...gracias - mascullo la pelirrosa dandole la espalda - yo puedo sola.  
-Hinata te conecto buenos golpes verdad?  
-Algunos...aun me retumba la cabeza con la patada del principio.  
-Pudiste esquivarla. Recuerdo que la dra. Tsunade te enseño algo de artes marciales.  
-No quisé hacerlo...  
-Ya veo - Sasuke esbozo una ligera sonrisa - ya lo sabe?  
Sakura asintio lentamente. Dejo el tubo del unguento en una camilla mientras apoyaba las manos contra la pared.  
-Sasuke, soy tan mala persona?  
-Hmmm? Porque lo dices?  
-Salí contigo, mientras estaba con Naruto - bajo la mirada - y casí pierdes tu amistad con él por mí...  
-Bueno, si así fuera, también sería mi culpa por aceptar eso - el pelinegro se acerco lentamente - sería idiota echarte la culpa.  
-Lo dices en serio? - Sakura se volvio. Sin embargo, Sasuke le miro con ojo crítico.  
-Pero yo si tuve la valentía de decirlo, tú no...  
Sakura sintio cimbrarse su interior. Ya había tocado ese punto con Sasuke muchísimas veces y lo había evitado. No obstante, esta ocasión era totalmente distinta.  
Sasuke se encogio de hombros y le sonrio una última vez, mientras se daba la vuelta.  
Tan pronto se cerro la puerta, Sakura se dejo caer sobre el suelo, sintiendose la persona más miserable del mundo.

-Hey, espera! - Rock Lee detuvo un codazo que iba hacia su abdomen. La chica no hizo caso, sencillamente estaba fuera de sí, viendolo con ira.  
-Voy a matarlas! - murmuro con un rencor asesino. Lee sencillamente suspiro.  
-No quiero hacer uso de la fuerza, por favor - dijo amablemente - así que por favor, detente  
Pero Makoto no hizo caso, sencillamente se lanzo sobre él. Lee no tuvo otra opción que detenerla. Makoto solo sintio como su puño era interceptado a gran velocidad y luego como era sujeta por una fuerza sobrehumana.  
-Sueltame!  
Rock Lee hizo caso omiso de las protestas. Entonces visualizo una regadera dentro del consultorio.  
Antes que Makoto siquiera protestara, fue "lanzada" gentilmente dentro de la regadera, mientras Lee abría las llaves con rapidez.  
-Pero que... - la chica alzo la voz, pero solo sintio el frío chorro de agua sobre su cara, cabello y espalda, parandola en seco - ahh, esta helada!  
-Es el chiste - Lee sonrio mientras abría más las llaves. Makoto iba a protestar, pero las sensaciones de los golpes que había recibido en su pelea comenzaron a aparecer, calmandola poco a poco.  
-Creo ya es suficiente - el chico cerro las llaves. Makoto estaba empapada totalmente, mientras no paraba de tiritar - mejor?  
-Sí, un poco - la voz se le quebro - l-lo s-siento, podrías pasarme una toalla por favor?  
-Con placer, a propósito, bonito bra.  
Makoto parpadeo, fue cuando noto que su blusa blanca se había transparentado. Al instante, se tapo con los brazos mientras Lee soltaba una carcajada.

Shikamaru había pensado que su día había sido horrendo. Sin embargo, ver a Temari, a su lado, con el rostro hinchado y algunos cortes, le hizo cambiar de parecer. Las enfermeras la habían traído luego de todo el zafarrancho.  
-Así que te estabas peleando por mí?  
Temari le miro asesinamente, pero simplemente dio vuelta en la cama, dandole la espalda.  
-Imbecil - alcanzo a murmurar. Shikamaru emitio una sonrisa. Entonces, sujetandose la pierna rota y con algo de dolor, se levanto de su cama y se dejo caer sobre la de Temari. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.  
-Eh? Pero estas loco! - Temari se volvio inmediatamente - estas fracturado!  
-No importa - le guiño el ojo entre el gesto de molestia - eres tan problemática, sabes?  
-Mira quien lo dice. Por tu culpa, jamás me había puesto tan histerica y para colmo, termine peleandome con tu secretaria... - Temari bajo la vista - voy a tener que disculparme. No se que me paso en ese momento, pero no podía pensar bien.  
-Acaso eso es una declaración de tu amor?  
-Amor? - ella le miro incredula y luego sonrio - aja...si claro. Tienes un ego muy grande...  
-Lo sé, espero no te moleste.  
Temari tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero verlo allí, con su sonrisa pese al rictus de dolor y esa jactancia tan característica suya, lo hacía sumamente atractivo.  
-Que tal si nos besamos?  
Temari asintio levemente y se inclino hacia él. Sin embargo, noto como el gesto de Shikamaru cambiaba radicalmente, pasando de la felicidad a uno de incredulidad.  
-Temari - murmuro viendo por la ventana - tu hermano esta aquí...

Sasori se froto la cabellera revisando las cuentas del Bar. Ciertos movimientos no le gustaban en absoluto. Igual su barman de la noche le estaba robando dinero.  
-Habrá que despedirlo - penso para sí mismo.  
-Despedir a quien?  
Sasori elevo la vista y casí se cae de la silla. Una joven de pelo castaño en coleta y enorme sonrisa, le guiño el ojo coquetamente.  
-Yugito...  
-Tanto tiempo Sasori-danna.  
Sasori hizo una mueca. Tanto Deidara como ella le decían así, por ser una especie de "señor", aun pese a su apariencia infantil.  
-Igualmente, que te trae aquí?  
La joven tomo asiento lentamente. Fue cuando Sasori noto la mochila que traía a sus pies.  
-Así que al fin tomaste la decisión?  
Yugito le miro un momento y luego desvio la mirada.  
-Me despidio ayer en la noche. Cuando me negue a extorsionar un negocio.  
-Te despidio solamente? - Sasori apreto el puño - pudo haberte matado.  
-No lo hizo. Konan intercedio por mí.  
Sasori suspiro. Yugito parecía incomoda. Aun cuando tenía apenas unos 2 años más que Deidara, de repente era más infantil que su rubio amigo...y eso era mucho decir.  
Sasori se froto el puente de la nariz.  
-Entonces quieres trabajo?  
-Si se puede...  
El pelirrojo miro sus libros de reojo.  
-El barman de la noche es pésimo...pensaba despedirlo.  
-Eso escuche...pero no se nada de como servir tragos.  
-Je, si te pones un uniforme escotado, dudo eso les importe a los clientes.  
-Sasori-danna, vas a usarme como carne??  
-Mira, ahora es lo que menos importa. Después de trabajar con Pein, creo que nada es denigrante.  
Yugito apreto los labios y asintio.  
-Comienzo mañana?  
Sasori asintio. Yugito se levanto.  
-A propósito, no comentes nada de esto con Deidara.  
-Por?  
-Se preocupara y aun...tiene chance de no meterse en esto.  
-No te preocupes - Sasori miro sus libros nuevamente como dando por terminado el tema - al fin, Hidan jamás fue de mi agrado.  
Yugito esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras daba vuelta. Sasori la miro de reojo al abandonar el bar.  
-Las mujeres si que dan líos - mascullo mientras escribía unos digitos en unas casillas...

Kankuro jamás había visto a su hermano tan furioso. Seguro que Temari esta vez no se salvaría.  
Sin embargo, la presencia de Matsuri parecía aplacarlo un poco. Le sorprendio bastante que bajara tan sereno del coche, seguido de su nueva asistente. Tal vez lo único que mostraba su furia, eran sus ojos verdes que relucían entre la multitud.  
-Será mejor que espere - murmuro el llamado "marionetista" de la compañia Suna, por sus habilidades para controlar todo con apenas mover los dedos. Gaara se volvio y asintio.  
-¿Quiere que le traiga algo señor Kankuro?  
-No Matsuri, gracias. Yo mismo ire a la máquina. Aparte, quiero que estes cerca de mi hermano.  
La castaña asintio y fue trás el pelirrojo que ya subía a uno de los ascensores. Kankuro suspiro y apenas se daba media vuelta, cuando choco contra una joven de coletas.  
-Lo siento - mascullo. Kankuro iba a reclamarle, pero noto las heridas en su cara.  
-Oye, estas bien?  
-Perfectamente - le dijo con acritud mientras se dirigía a la salida. El marionetista simplemente se rasco la cabeza desconcertado. Realmente el día estaba de locos.  
Aunque el sonido de un cuerpo caer le hizo reconsiderar la idea.  
-No, realmente esto no es normal - murmuro mientras veía a la joven con la cual acababa de chocar, desmayada al pie de la entrada.

Karin se sujetaba la cabeza como si fuera a caersele. Los golpes, el llanto y los gritos estaban cobrando su factura, en una bonita migraña que no sentía desde hacía siglos.  
-Toma - Shino le acerco un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua - esto te ayudará.  
-¿Donde lo sacaste? - la joven le miro con recelo mientras tomaba el medicamento.  
-Esto es un hospital. Lógico...  
Karin abrio la boca para soltar un bonito sarcasmo, pero se contuvo. Simplemente miro las tabletas y se las tomo de golpe.  
-Gracias - murmuro luego de dar un par de tragos. Sintio como el agua lastimaba sus labios.  
-Te duele no?  
-Un poco - Karin suspiro. ¿Donde estaba su sarcasmo acostumbrado? Tal vez no se sentía en disposición de ellos. El chico la había visto hacer un autentico teatro y la había calmado para colmo, para luego darle algo para las molestias. La humillación era terrible en todos sentidos.  
-¿Crees que te puedas curar sola en casa?  
-Eh, como?  
Shino asintio.  
-¿Quieres que me escape? Pense me retendrías.  
-Para que hacer algo que de todas formas no harás caso? Aprovecha ahora que no hay nadie en el pasillo - el joven miro por una hendidura de la puerta.  
-Suena lógico - Karin se levanto y tomo sus maltrechas gafas - gracias nuevamente.  
Shino asintio. Karin volvio a abrir la boca, pero termino por salir rapidamente sin decir palabra alguna.

-Listo, creo es lo último - Naruto le sonrio a Hinata mientras le colocaba una curita en la mejilla - lo demás son raspones superficiales. Creo que solo debes tomar medicamentos para el dolor un rato.  
Hinata asintio y solto un largo suspiro.  
-Gracias por las atenciones. No pensé supieras de medicina.  
-Viví con la vieja Tsunade un rato - le guiño el ojo - luego de que mis padres fallecieron.  
Hinata parpadeo. Ella sabía de eso, pero jamás le había escuchado del propio Naruto.  
-Lo siento...  
-Na, la abuela Tsunade es genial. Muy estricta, pero con quien me divertía, era con el ermitaño pervertido.  
-El ermitaño pervertido?  
-Jiraiya. Un tipo de la misma edad de la abuela y que la pretende desde hace años - el rubio sonrio - ojala pronto le de el sí...aunque con sus mañas, lo dudo mucho.  
Hinata trago saliva. Por el apodo que tenía, era algo lógico.  
-Veo que Naruto sabe lo que hace - Shizune entro con una caja de medicamentos - como te encuentras?  
-Bien, gracias. Disculpe lo que paso hace rato...  
-No hay problema, aunque la jefa va a querer hablar con ustedes. Te dejo mientras algo de diclofenaco para las molestias...según Naruto no eres alérgica más que a la penicilina.  
Hinata miro sorprendida a su jefe. ¿Como sabía de ese detalle suyo?  
-No eres la única que conoce detalles - Naruto le palpo suavemente el hombro. Hinata sintio enrojecer mientras se tomaba las pastillas de un solo golpe sin siquiera sorber algo de agua.

Makoto le había parecido simpático Rock Lee desde que lo había conocido afuera del edificio de Konoha Corps.  
Sin embargo, lo de ahora era digno de un caballero.  
En cuestión de minutos, le había conseguido una nueva muda de ropa, y aparte un par de toallas para secarse. Mientras ella se sacudía el cabello con fuerza, el se dedicaba a examinar sus heridas.  
-Tienes varias mordidas, pero nada de consideración - se froto la barbilla - las mordidas humanas son peligrosas, pero ninguna llego a sangrar.  
-Esa mujer pense me había arrancado pedazos - bromeo la chica, aunque la mirada estricta del chico la hizo desistir - este...lo siento.  
-Debes tener más cuidado. Tienes un estilo muy bueno, peligroso, pero bueno.  
-Todo lo aprendí de las calles - Makoto desvio la mirada - no..pense que lo volvería a sacar de alguna manera.  
-Ya te dije. No hay problema, aunque el estilo es ciertamente vulnerable ante ataques más frontales. Igual debo enseñarte algo de artes marciales.  
-Sí, eso note...que sabes. Detuviste una patada mía.  
Fue cuando Makoto noto los vendades en las manos de Lee.  
-Sí, de mis años de artista marcial - el joven señalo sus vendajes.  
-Debe dolerte.  
-Un tanto, pero nada fuera de lo común - le hizo una pose de chico cool - es el poder de la juventud!  
-Eh - a la chica le salio una gota de sudor - comprendo, jejeje.  
Entonces se escucharon unos toques a la puerta. Rock Lee se adelanto a abrir.  
-Sí, entiendo, entiendo - exclamo ante la enfermera que le murmuraba algo en voz baja. Entonces se volvio gravemente hacia Makoto - tu jefe esta aquí...y parece muy furioso.  
Makoto se puso pálida mientras dejaba caer la toalla que tenía entre sus manos.

Tsunade veía con ojos críticos a su pupila. Sakura apenas se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, mientras aguardaba sentada en la oficina principal de la clínica.  
-Sakura, te extralimitaste.  
-Lo sé... - alcanzo a murmurar la pelirrosa.  
-Por tus problemas personales, pusiste en riesgo a pacientes y personal de esta clínica. Sabes que eso amerita un castigo muy severo.  
-Entiendo.... - trago saliva - va a despedirme?  
Tsunade suspiro y entrecruzo los brazos.  
-No, me enteré lo que paso y porque las cosas se pusieron así. Creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo mental.  
-Entonces..?  
-Voy a suspenderte 2 semanas. No tendrás derecho a pago y aparte irás a un terapeuta.  
-Que... - Sakura parpadeo - porque?  
-Algo tienes y puso en riesgo a los pacientes.  
-No...no fui solo yo! - Haruno casi salto del asiento - me provocaron y...  
-Y te dejaste llevar. No importa si tu golpeaste primero o te golpearon después, pero debiste detener la pelea - Tsunade comenzo a garabatear algo - te daré la dirección del Dr. Jiraiya, es un buen psicoterapeuta.  
Sakura parpadeo desconcertada. ¿Tenía que ir con el locologo a terapia? Eso era...  
-Y sin discusión, sino te despedire y olvidate de alguna referencia futura.  
Sakura apreto los dientes y los puños. Primero era Karin, luego Hinata, finalmente Sasuke y ahora para rematar esto. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, sintio como los golpes que había recibido comenzaban a llegar al mismo tiempo, haciendo que cayera sobre el asiento mareada por el dolor.  
-Las penas se pagan en algun momento - musito Tsunade mientras la miraba. Sakura no tuvo otra opción que darle la razón.

Temari se había puesto pálida mientras su hermano la miraba de manera indescifrable. Miro de reojo a Makoto que no paraba de temblar. Jamás había visto a la muchacha así, seguro iban a despedirla...y todo por su culpa.  
-Temari, antes de que te haga firmar el ingreso a un manicomio, dime que estas haciendo aquí y toda golpeada?  
La rubia entonces noto como Gaara miraba de reojo a Shikamaru, que se encontraba al otro extremo del cuarto, igualmente pálido y nervioso.  
-Lo sabe - la boca se le seco - sabe todo de nosotros.  
Makoto se sentía mareada. Había notado el mismo ambiente. El Señor Gaara sabía la relación entre Shikamaru y ella. Lo peor es que ella saldría perjudicada por apoyarlos sin decir nada.  
-Bueno - suspiro - ya que remedio...jefe, yo...  
-Makoto, el médico te dijo que no hablarás - Rock Lee intervino. Gaara se volteo a verlos con expresión desconcertada - perdone señor, pero ambas estan muy apenadas, más porque terminaron por caerse de las escaleras.  
-Se cayeron de las escaleras? Como?  
-Sí. Resulta que Shikamaru me llamo porque lo atropello un coche y justamente, en ese momento pasaba la limusina de las señoritas y lo recogieron. Sin embargo, como era temprano, no había enfermeros y decidieron subirlo al segundo piso, pero cayeron...ya sabe, las niñas no son tan fuertes como nosotros - Lee hizo una sonrisa de chico cool.  
Todos parpadearon sorprendidos. Gaara se quedo con la boca abierta sin que decir.  
-Aparte yo llame a la señorita Matsuri para informarle del accidente, no es así? - Lee miro a la joven castaña. Ella asintio.  
-Sí señor Gaara. Eso mismo, me dijo que habían tenido un accidente, pero no de que estilo.  
El pelirrojo guardo silencio, mientras Shikamaru, Temari y Makoto miraban a Lee con ojos salvadores. Acaso él...lo había planeado todo así?  
Matsuri miro de reojo a su jefe. Parecía una coartada creíble. Aunque aun quedaba el detalle del ascensor. ¿Porque no lo había usado?  
Entonces elevo la vista y vio el mismo pensamiento en los ojos de la chofer, la cual volvio a palidecer y temblar ligeramente. Parecía buena chica, solo que algo impulsiva.  
Gaara pensaba exactamente como Matsuri. Pero seguro este chico tenía una excusa de porque no usaron el elevador. Maldición.  
-Señor Gaara - Matsuri intervino - quiere las ordenes?  
El pelirrojo desperto de sus ensoñaciones y miro a su asistente. Esta tenía una expresión de diversión al respecto, como diciendole "le han ganado".  
-No, esta bien - mascullo y miro a su hermana - recuperate pronto. Ire a hablar con los doctores - se volvio hacia Lee - gracias por informarnos.  
-No es nada, sabe que es un placer para aumentar las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna.  
Gaara asintio levemente y se dirigio hacia la puerta. Miro de reojo a Shikamaru y luego a Makoto.  
-Contigo quiero hablar...afuera.  
La chofer bajo la cabeza desconsolada, mientras lo seguía afuera. De esta seguro no se salvaba, más porque había visto a la joven que seguía a Gaara. Seguro era su reemplazo.  
-Gracias por todo, disculpen las molestias - sonrio Matsuri mientras daba una reverencia y cerraba la puerta.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - Shikamaru solto un enorme suspiro - gracias amigo.  
-No es nada. Sin embargo, la idea no fue totalmente mía.  
-Eh, de quien?  
Una figura aparecio de repente en un rincón, para susto de todos.  
-Ah! - Shikamaru sintio se le salia el corazón - Shino! Porque siempre haces esto?  
-Pareces Naruto - murmuro el joven de lentes.  
-Pero no todo esta bien - Temari hizo una mueca - Makoto van a despedirla.  
-Creo que no - Shino finalizo mientras miraba la puerta.

Makoto se apoyo con cuidado contra la pared mientras Gaara la veía. Si iban a despedirla, al menos quería resbalar por la pared, no volver a azotar contra el suelo.  
-Makoto, te presento a Matsuri - el pelirrojo señalo a la castaña - será mi nueva asistente.  
-M-Mucho gusto - la joven trago saliva.  
-Bien, dejando a las presentaciones, vamos al grano - Gaara se cruzo de brazos, dando esa pose imponente de siempre - no niego que pensaba despedirte...  
-Eso..pensé...si quiere hacerlo...  
-Ganas no me faltan. El joven Lee salvo momentamente a mi hermana, pero no a tí.  
-Entonces? Al menos me dara mi liquidación...ah..no... - la joven apreto los labios - no llevo ni 3 meses con usted...  
-Pero no voy a hacerlo.  
-No se que hare, ya que...eh! - Makoto parpadeo - como?  
-No lo haré. La falta que tuviste al no estar a las 8:30 para recogerme es algo que no tolero, pero tenías buenas razones. Ayudaste al joven Nara y luego a mi hermana. Aparte, "quisiste protegerla", al asumir la culpa de lo sucedido.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros. Aun así, tendrás un castigo ejemplar - le miro - pagaré la cuenta de tus curaciones, pero lo irás descontando de tu salario poco a poco.  
-Señor Gaara... - la joven sintio sus ojos se humedecian. Él había ignorado el asunto de Temari y Shikamaru. Solo había mencionado lo de sus obligaciones como chofer.  
-Sería bueno agregarle un plan de seguro médico - murmuro Matsuri - por estas...cuestiones.  
-Sí, es cierto - Gaara se froto la barbilla - siendo chofer puede tener accidentes. Se podrá?  
-En 2 días - Matsuri le guiño el ojo a Makoto.  
-Bueno, entonces es todo - Gaara se descruzo de brazos - por lo que veo tus heridas no son de importancia, así que mañana te veo a las 7, entendido?  
-S-Sí Señor..  
-Ah, una última cosa - Gaara le miro fríamente - no quiero vuelvas a ser el chofer de mi hermana o te despedire y creeme que no podrás conseguir trabajo en años por aquí.  
Makoto sintio pánico al ver la expresión indiferente y fría de su jefe. Definitivamente, sabía todo al respecto.  
Sin embargo, sus ojos se suavizaron y se dio la vuelta, seguido de Matsuri, que igual estaba impresionada por aquella acción. Por algo su reputación era tan...terrible.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo tenía listo desde hace 3 días, pero debido al trabajo en el hospital, tuve que esperarme hasta ahora para publicarlo. Disculpen si de repente los charas tienen actitudes un tanto opuestas, pero procuro enriquecerlos y hacerlos más completos, con pasados y formas de ser diferentes. En este caso, nos toco ver un poco más a Sakura en problemas y a Karin siendo "más amable" xD.  
La canción de este episodio es el intro de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero en italiano (ya ven mis gustos en música, son algo raros, pero la rolita es bastante buena).  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio..


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 8: Tensión.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Sakura cerro de un golpe el casillero. Ya había metido todas sus pertenencias. Iba a necesitarlas las dos semanas en casa.  
-Sakura?  
-Hinata - la pelirrosa se volvio y vio a la joven de cabellos azules.  
-La doctora Tsunade nos conto todo - musito - en serio te suspendieron dos semanas?  
Sakura asintio y miro la caja de carton frente a ella.  
-Sí, aun no entiendo porque, pero...supongo es por mi bien - suspiro - lo siento Hinata.  
-Porque? Yo debería disculparme. Reaccione como no debía.  
-Te gusta Naruto no?  
Hinata enrojecio y miro para otro lado, asintiendo ferviemente. Sakura sonrio.  
-Es normal entonces. Me porté como una idiota hace un tiempo y lo lastime...tu lo estabas defendiendo.  
-Aun así, no debí ser tan brusca.  
-Tranquila, solo estabas protegiendo lo tuyo.  
Hinata parpadeo.  
-Lo mio?  
Sakura tomo la caja y se acerco a ella.  
-Naruto siente algo por tí..eso es seguro.  
-C-Como??  
-Creeme, jamás lo había visto tan feliz.... - le guiño el ojo mientras pasaba a su lado. Tan pronto se alejo lo suficiente, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca triste.  
-Al menos no tanto como conmigo... - murmuro en voz baja.

Shino miro con cierta diversión la caja de paracetamol que le había regalado Shizune.  
-Creo que ya Kiba no las necesitara - penso para sí mismo. Al momento de elevar la vista, vio sorprendido como Karin esperaba sentada al pie de su Jeep.  
-Al fin apareces - se levanto y le miro - pensé te irías luego luego.  
Shino no contesto mientras sacaba las llaves de su pesado abrigo.  
-Oye, te estoy hablando  
Shino permanecio impasible mientras abría la puerta. Sin embargo, una mano le sujeto la muñeca.  
-Oye, te estoy... - Karin no pudo responder cuando Shino en un movimiento rápido, le había sujetado su muñeca - me lastimas!  
-Claro que no. Tienes varios moretones en esa parte, lógico te duela - la solto y entro al Jeep - ahora si, que deseas?  
-P-Porque lo hiciste? - Karin se sujetaba la muñeca molesta.  
-Para tener que arrancar si empiezas a decir alguna tontería.  
-Oyeme, soy una dama, tienes que tratarme con respeto!  
-No por ser una dama te ganas el respeto, tienes que esforzarte por serlo.  
-Lo soy!  
-Golpeando mujeres?  
-Oye, si vas a regañarme como una niña, mejor me largo!  
-Mejor - Shino arranco el motor. Karin hizo el ademán de golpearlo, pero bajo los brazos.  
-Tengo hambre... - alcanzo a decir - perdi mi billetera entre la pelea y no tengo como irme a casa  
Shino la miro un momento, o eso parecía, a través de sus lentes negros.  
-Sube, esta abierto.  
Karin asintio. Ya adentro, miro impresionante el interior del vehículo.  
-Jeep modelo 1943, pero remodelado - silbo impresionada. Shino asintio esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Makoto miraba sus manos una y otra vez, cubiertas de vendajes.  
-Lo volví a hacer - musito mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.  
-Volver a tus mañas de pandillera?  
Makoto elevo la vista rapidamente y vio a Lee trayendole una dona y un café.  
-Toma, debes tener hambre.  
-G-Gracias - los tomo. Dio un pequeño mordisco a la dona - ah, esta rica.  
Lee asintio.  
-Tengo que dejarte, no hay ningún jefe en la empresa y necesitan a alguien que los organice. Mañana tenemos la demostración del demo primario a los de Suna.  
-Esta bien, usted hizo mucho por mí y ni siquiera es mi jefe.  
-No te preocupes - le hio pose de chico cool - el poder de la juventud esta en tí y saldrás adelante.  
Makoto le salio una gota de sudor. Lee asintio y abrio la puerta.  
-Señor...?  
-Si, que sucede? - le miro de reojo. Makoto volvio a bajar la mirada.  
-No comente nada de mi pasado, por favor...apenas...pude borrarlo para ser contratada.  
-Entiendo. Debio ser díficil para una Yakuza.  
Makoto palidecio al escuchar eso.  
-U-usted...  
-Todos tuvimos inicios díficiles - cerro los ojos - pero siempre merecemos una oportunidad, no importando nuestros pecados.  
-Señor... - Makoto sintio que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos  
-Solo procura hacer bien tu trabajo...  
Makoto asintio ferviemente mientras Lee cerraba la puerta.

Tenten sintio un agudisimo dolor en el brazo. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero estos se negaban a hacerlo.  
-Donde estoy? - penso aturdida. Solo escuchaba voces y ese insoportable aguijonazo en el brazo izquierdo, que se hizo peor al sentir como algo entraba por él. Comenzo a sentir pánico.  
-Es una pesadilla - quiso gritar, pero su boca igualmente permanecía cerrada. Entonces comenzo a recordar lo que había pasado: había venido con Neji al hospital, una pelea con esa odiosa rubia, Neji la había rescatado y luego discutiendo y luego ella había salido y..y...  
Lo último que recordo fue a un sujeto de aspecto jactancioso recriminarle su mala educación....y de allí nada.  
Entonces comenzo a sentir un ligero bienestar, el cual fue al principio, porque luego la sensación de que le hubieran dado una paliza comenzo a sentirse por cada parte de su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo, eso le permitio abrir los ojos por primera vez.  
-Doctora - se escucho - ya esta despertando.  
-Excelente, tomen muestras de sangre y orina - la voz profunda de Tsunade inundaba el recinto - gracias por traerla.  
-Ella estará bien? - se escucho una voz masculina muy conocida  
-Por el momento sí, hay que hacer examenes, pero no creo su vida corra peligro.  
-Tan mal estoy? - se pregunto Tenten. Entonces movio la cabeza, la cual sentía como de plomo hacia la voz. Pudo divisar una figura borrosa que le sonreía.  
-Anda, ya tienes mejor color, me pegaste un susto.  
-S-susto? - Tenten pudo articular una palabra. El sujeto solto una leve risita...lo cual fue lo último que yo al perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Rin solto un largo suspiro. El día había sido sumamente pesado. No solo había presenciado una pelea de mujeres, digna de subirse a youtube, sino las consecuencias de eso. Ni se diga que Tsunade estaba furiosa y había mandado a la congeladora a Sakura.  
-El trabajo extra será horrible - Rin recargo la cabeza contra la máquina de sodas - ah, rayos, olvide mi cartera.  
-Yo invito - se escucho una voz. Entonces vio como alguien metía dos monedas en la ranura.  
-Obito! - levanto la vista mientras el chico sacaba una coca-cola - oh Dios! Sigues aquí?  
-B-Bueno - el chico le sonrio apenado - te espere en la recepción, pero tardabas mucho, así que comence a dar vueltas.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - la chica hacía reverencias - se me olvido!!  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada.  
-Claro que sí! Son las 5 de la tarde! Llevas 9 horas aqui!  
-Sí, pero... - Obito desvio la mirada - tenía algo que decirte, muy importante.  
-Importante? - Rin tomo la lata - para estar aquí 9 horas?  
-Bueno, sí, aparte te debía las tardanzas de tantas ocasiones.  
-Eso no lo niego, Kakashi y tú son incorregibles - Rin abrio la lata contenta. Obito hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.  
-De eso quería hablar.  
-De eso? Le paso algo malo a Kakashi? - Rin le miro expectante.  
-No - Obito le miro lugubremente - te gusta él?  
-Obito, como te atreves a hacer ese tipo de preguntas?  
-Rin, responde, por favor.  
-Mira, no se que mosca te pido, pero no voy a contestarte. Suficiente tengo con lo que paso, como para que me salgas con estas!  
-Rin, necesito saberlo!  
-Pues será otro día, porque... - Rin no alcanzo a contestar cuando Obito la tomo del talle de la bata y le planto un beso lo suficiente explicito para decir otras intenciones.  
-O-obito... - alcanzo a murmurar cuando él se separo. Simplemente le miro anhelante un momento y dio media vuelta, casí saliendo corriendo de la sala de espera, dejando a Rin sumamente shockeada..

-¿Hinata? Estas bien?  
La susodicha levanto la vista. Naruto la miraba de reojo, con un deje de preocupación.  
-Sí, lo estoy, porque?  
-Te he notado muy rara desde hace rato. Claro, más de lo común.  
-N-Naruto-kun - a la chica le salio una gota de sudor. El rubio no variaba en absoluto su "delicadeza".  
-No te sientes mal? Aun estoy cerca de la clinica de la abuela Tsunade. No se te abrio alguna herida??  
-Naruto, tranquilo. Estas portandote un poco histerico.  
-Histerico yo? Claaaaro. Casí te matan hoy día y quieres que este tranquilo  
-Solo fueron unos golpes  
-Ajá, pero tu eres delicada y te pudiste romper algo.  
-No soy delicada - tercio ella un poco molesta - se artes marciales y...lo siento - Hinata recordo lo sucedido y se puso roja.  
-Mira, se que no eres de cristal, pero te dieron duro. Y siempre hay secuelas de las heridas, te lo dice alguien que... - Naruto comenzo sus típicos discursos, donde cantinfleaba a más no poder. Hinata solo asintio y nego con la cabeza. Tal vez era la única capaz de seguirle el curso. Era increíble como podía hablar tanto, volverla a ver casí cada 3 segundos y mantener el curso del coche sin estrellarse.  
Era algo que admiraba de él, incluyendo muchas cosas más.  
Fue entonces que entendio su reacción en la pelea: ella siempre había sido tímida, para pedir cosas o retenerlas. Se había sujetado a la voluntad de su familia y su padre tantas veces, que la frustración de rebelarse parecía haberse ido.  
Sin embargo, cuando Sakura confeso su aventura, sintio que algo se rompía en ella. Por primera vez no quería quedarse conforme con una simple explicación, quería vengarse, quería demostrar que no estaba conforme con una tonta excusa...quería proteger lo suyo como diera lugar.  
-Dios - penso desesperada - cuando fue que me enamore tanto de él?  
-Hinata!  
-Eh! - la chica tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. Pero fue peor cuando vio al rubio detener el coche y acercarse a ella peligrosamente  
-Hinata, te veo roja, tienes fiebre?  
-N-Naruto - murmuro quedamente, sintiendo como el aliento de él la golpeaba en la cara. Por un momento quiso abandonarse a sus deseos y lanzarse a besarlo con furia...inclusive hasta violarlo allí mismo en el coche.  
-Segura estas bien? - Naruto igualmente parecía algo sorprendido. Hinata fue cuando desperto totalmente y se hizo un poco para atrás, desviando la mirada.  
-Eh, estoy bien, solo que me maree.  
-Ah, lo siento - el retrocedio subitamente apenado - seguro te maree con mi forma de conducir.  
-No, no - nego fervientemente - solo que apenas he probado bocado.  
-Cierto, no lo había pensado - Naruto se acomodo en el asiento - que tal si te llevo a comer ramen? Dicen que es nutritivo y da muchas vitaminas, ni se diga es un afrodisiaco potente!  
Hinata apreto los dientes, volviendose a poner roja ¿Porque rayos tenía siempre que mencionar temas así en el momento menos adecuado?  
-Anda, si lo necesitas, volviste a ponerte color cereza - Naruto le sonrio mientras arrancaba el coche. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, noto que su respiración se había agitado. ¿Que rayos había sido ese momento cuando se acerco a Hinata? Por un momento, verla allí, indefensa, con los labios entreabiertos. Ya había visto antes eso y se había dejado llevar. Sin embargo, no era la imagen de Sakura que aparecía, sino la de Hinata, con sus ojos mirandole intensamente.  
-Ojala el ramen calme mis hormonas - penso desconcertado.

-Entonces ten listo los documentos y el maletín que te marque - musitaba Gaara mientras revisaba ciertos archivos en su computadora.  
-Entendido señor - Matsuri apuntaba con rapidez. Los dos se encontraban ya en Suna, preparando la entrevista que iban a tener con Konoha.  
-También mantenme informado de si mi hermana llego a salvo a casa. Makoto esta lista para conducir?  
-Me llamo del hospital hace unos momentos y dice que esta perfectamente.  
-Excelente, recuerda comenzar a descontarle lo que acordamos.  
-Entiendo señor, pero me permite una sugerencia?  
-Cual?  
-La cantidad en el hospital incluye gastos de reparación por los destrozos. Como no "todas" estaban al momento de las cuentas que puso la dra. Tsunade, tuvieron que repartirse entre menos personas.  
-Bueno, es un inconveniente, pero haremos lo acordado.  
-Claro que sí, pero decía si podíamos descontar las vacaciones pagadas. Así le daría chance de pagar y conseguir otro empleo durante tal, para que no resultará tan afectada.  
Gaara miro detenidamente a Matsuri.  
-Estas protegiendola demasiado, sabes?  
-Sí Señor, pero creo que ella es un valioso elemento.  
-Como lo sabe? Apenas lleva un día aquí.  
-Bueno, jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Y usted es...algo...parco.  
Gaara parpadeo sorprendido con la sinceridad de esta mujer. Realmente por algo Baki la había enviado con las fotos: no parecía tener temor de Dios.  
-Lo considerare - Gaara se volvio y miro los vitrales - ya es tarde, puedes retirarte.  
-Gracias - asintio Matsuri con una ligera reverencia. Gaara la miro alejarse por el reflejo de los vitrales: pelo castaño corto, piel blanca, una figura delgada, pero muy atractiva.  
-Vaya - sonrio sorprendiendose de lo que pensaba - mis hormonas allí siguen.  
Sin embargo, lo que vio fue una ligera transpiración entre el brazo y el tórax. La blusa la delataba.  
-Así que no es de acero después de todo - penso satisfecho al momento que ella cerraba la puerta.

Kiba veía a Hanabi lavar los platos. Le sorprendio verla hace un rato. Ella era su alumna en el dojo, pero no sabía que le hubiera dado su dirección. Aparte de ser la hermana de Hinata no sabía en absoluto nada de ella.  
-Aunque eso sí - Kiba sonrio satisfecho - cocina delicioso.  
Hanabi se maldecía interiormente. Siempre había criticado a su hermana por ser tan tímida y reservada. Pero ahora con Kiba, se había portado igualita.  
-Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta - se decía mentalmente mientras quitaba con fervor una parte de grasa que tenía la sarten. Se supone iba a abrazarlo, besarlo, declararle su amor y ser felices.  
Pero no, todo había salido al revés. Ver a Kiba, con poca ropa y en ese estado tan salvaje, la había puesto fuera de combate. Simplemente lo único que dijo fue "te hago de comer" y había corrido a la cocina.  
-Malditas hormonas - casí azoto la jerga contra el lavado.  
-Ocurre algo Hanabi? Si quieres te ayudo  
-No, no - ella le miro rapidamente - estoy bien, solo que batallaba con algo que no salía.  
-Ya veo - Kiba le sonrio. Hanabi sintio vueltas en el estomago - te felicito, eres una gran cocinera.  
-G-Gracias - bajo la mirada - mi hermana me enseño.  
-Sí, eso supuse. Hinata es estupenda  
Hanabi sintio como los celos le presionaban el corazón.  
-P-Pero mi hermana no es tan fuerte como yo, ella es más timida.  
-Na, eso no tiene nada que ver. Inclusive considero la tímidez como parte del encanto de una chica.  
Hanabi parpadeo. Entonces alguien como ella...  
-Y a tí te tenía en otro concepto, pero ahora tan callada, realmente te ves mona.  
Hanabi se puso roja. No sabía si gritar o dar gracias. Tal vez, era el momento para declararse.  
-Aunque bueno, ahora no puedo ser muy crítico - Kiba se sento en el sofá y miro a la nada - ahora no saldría con nadie, no estoy de ánimo.  
-Como??  
-Tal vez no lo sabes, pero termine con Ino - la miro - justamente ayer.  
-Lo se - penso desesperadamente - y por estoy aquí, para...  
-Y ahora deseo estar solo, sin que nadie quiera cuidarme.  
Hanabi casí rompe el plato que tenía entre las manos.  
-He pensado que mi error fue depender demasiado del cariño externo y no ponerme a hacer mis cosas. Como volver a la estación de radio o igual irme de viaje...no sé.  
Hanabi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para terminar de lavar el último plato, ponerlo en el escurridor y dirigirse con rapidez hacia donde estaba su mochila.  
-Hey, Hanabi, a donde vas?  
-Tengo que irme - murmuro sin voltear a verlo mientras se ponía las correas - yo... - y no dijo nada más mientra azotaba la puerta. Kiba parpadeo sorprendido.  
-Y ahora, que mosca le pico?

Karin miro con molestia como Kiba sacaba 3 billetes para pagar la cuenta. Luego observo los platos que tenía a lado. Había comido como troglodita mientras él apenas había tomado un vaso de soda.  
-G-Gracias - alcanzo a murmurar. Shino asintio. No sabía porque rayos había vuelto con este tipo. La había puesto en el mero rídiculo después de la pelea y ahora peor, al pagarle la cena. Lo peor, es que no decía nada. Era silencioso como una tumba. Apenas decía lo elemental. Definitivamente, se consideraba una masoquista.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Eh, sí - la pelinegra miro para otro lado - la pastilla me ayudo.  
-El efecto no dura más de 10 horas, así que no tardará en dolerte. Sera mejor que vayas a casa y tomes una ducha.  
-Gracias por la indicación señor doctor, pero aun tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Claro, sin un quinto encima, irás hasta donde vive Sasuke a verlo dormir no?  
Karin apreto los dientes. Como rayos sabia eso?  
-Me estas haciendo sentir molestia.  
-Eso es bueno. Al menos tu cerebro esta intacto.  
-Oye, eso fue muy grosero.  
-Ya te dije. No te portas como una dama, te trato como lo que eres.  
-Y que soy eh?  
-Eso no lo sé - Shino la miro.  
-Entonces porque rayos me trataste bien o me trajiste a cenar?  
Shino no contesto. Karin apreto el puño listo para estamparle los lentes en los ojos, pero se contuvo. Era lo que él quería, hacerle perder el poco respeto que aun conservaba.  
-No, no - agito la cabellera - quieres...fastidiarme y no lo vas a lograr. Con tu amabilidad o tu manera de decirme las cosas.  
-Cosa que con Sasuke no tuviste.  
Karin se quedo con la boca abierta. Tan evidente era su situación?  
-Ve a casa y descansa - Shino se descruzo de brazos y parecio ver algo a través de la ventana del restaurante. Rapidamente se levanto y saco algo entre su chaqueta - toma, así volverás a casa.  
-Oye, a donde vas? Y no quiero tus... - Karin se quedo callada al ver su cartera en sus manos.

Shino salio a paso rapido del restaurante y vio a una figura salir corriendo del edificio donde vivía con Kiba. Simplemente apreto los labios.

_Estamos esperando,  
tu cambio de estación  
tu visión de lluvia  
tu nueva confusión  
Talvez no, seré yo  
quien pueda descifrarte._

Tu disfraz de niña,  
esconde tu misión  
tu juego te descubre  
tormenta de pasión,  
Tal vez hoy, seré yo  
quien pueda descifrarte.

Vuelves a ser  
mis sueños, mi dulce sirena  
Vuelves a ser  
el sol que quema las estrellas,  
los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte  
Vuelves a ser  
el universo de repente.

Cada vez que cambian  
tus sueños de color.  
Luces tan distinta,  
tu piel es tornasol  
Tu razón,  
es una fusión interminable.

Vuelves a ser  
mis sueños, mi dulce sirena  
Vuelves a ser  
el sol que quema las estrellas,  
los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte  
Vuelves a ser  
el universo de repente.

No creo que puedas saber  
lo que se siente caer del parasol  
al sueño intermitente  
De la luz a fondo de tu esfera  
donde todo gira y luego, lentamente...

Vuelves a ser  
mis sueños, mi dulce sirena  
Vuelves a ser  
el sol que quema las estrellas,  
los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte  
Vuelves a ser  
el universo de repente.

-Ino, quieres apagar esa cosa?!!! - Sakura azoto el lápiz con fuerza. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y ella ya había acudido a la consulta de Jiraiya. Aparte de ser un viejo libidinoso y sobrado, le había encargado una estupida tarea: como se consideraba.  
-Sakura, eres una amargosa - se escucho la risa de Ino mientras aparecía con un refractario, dandole vueltas a la masa que preparaba.  
-Estoy tratando de concentrarme en lo que me dejaron y tu haciendo un ruido del infierno.  
-No tengo la culpa de eso, así que aguantate. Es la rutina que tenemos Hinata y yo.  
-Pero Hinata no esta todo el día!!  
Ino no contesto, mientras seguía taradeando la canción. Sakura simplemente la ignoro.  
Era increíble como se había curado en solo unos días y parecía haber olvidado a Kiba. Bueno, era natural, ellos habían dejado de ser una pareja hacia tiempo.  
Sin embargo, tampoco se podía obviar la aparición de aquel misterioso chico de la farmacia.  
Ino había llamado mil veces al lugar pidiendo a aquel joven, pero parece que lo había hecho como favor al motociclista que se había accidentado. No habían vuelto a saber de él.  
-"Quien sabe" - Ino sonrio colgando el teléfono - "igual vuelvo a verlo"  
-Aja y los elefantes vuelan - suspiro la pelirrosa y miro la hoja: totalmente en blanco. Defitivamente, la psicoterapia no iba con ella y la cita con Jiraiya era en unas horas.

Sai miro su decimo dibujo del día y apenas eran las 9 de la mañana. Y nuevamente trataba de esa chica que había visto en el departamento.  
-Hacia tiempo no te veía dibujar mujeres  
Sai se volvio y vio a Makoto sonreírle.  
-Buenos dias, veo que te dieron el día libre. O acaso volviste a fugarte del trabajo?  
Makoto sonrio. Otra persona se habría enojado, pero ella conocía perfectamente a su amigo. No podía contenerse al momento de decir la verdad, totalmente cruda.  
-Na, el Señor Gaara no tiene trabajo hoy - se sento a lado de él - y vine a darle mantenimiento a la limusina.  
-Entiendo - Sai sonrio como solía a hacerlo y arranco la hoja.  
-Oye, el dibujo estaba bonito.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero...no se porque lo estoy haciendo.  
-Bueno, es alguien que conociste? Seguro te quedaste impresionado y no sabes como sacar la ansiedad de verla  
-Ansiedad? Porque debería sentirla? Solo la ví en una ocasión.  
-Vamos Sai, no te sientes con ganas de volver a verla?  
-Claro, eso no lo niego.  
-Ya ves!  
-Pero quiero verla desnuda nuevamente.  
-Eh, como???  
-Claro - Sai mostro uno de los esbozos - solo la ví con ropa, para plasmarla mejor, la necesito totalmente desnuda.  
Makoto parpadeo. Realmente Sai era extraño.  
-Aunque... - bajo la vista - no puedo negar una rara emoción en ese momento. Especialmente porque llego a tener sueños donde ella y yo...  
-Sai! - Makoto se puso roja - no digas más! Ya tuve suficiente!  
-Pense te gustaría saber, digo, antes disfrutabas mucho de eso.  
-Lo hacía! - la chica miraba para otro lado sumamente apenada - pero esos tiempos se acabaron y aparte...no tengo con quien hacerlo.  
Sai le sonrio muy elocuentemente. Makoto fruncio el entrecejo.  
-A veces no se si te haces idiota o lo eres realmente.  
-No soy idiota a diferencia tuya, que niegas viejos impulsos.  
-Oye..oye...  
-Además, te ves sumamente contenta. Y aumenta esa felicidad cuando te llevan a Konoha.  
-Será porque hice ciertas amistades allí?  
-Amistades...interesantes amistades. Yo también quiero unas así.  
-Pierdete - Makoto se levanto y decidio ignorarlo. Cuando el pelinegro se encarreraba, no hay nadie que pudiera pararlo, salvo un golpe.  
Entonces miro una de sus manos que aun continuaba vendada. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Tenten se cruzo de brazos. Le parecía injusto que Shikamaru saliera primero del hospital que ella. Bueno, era lógico. El se había roto una pierna y el yeso hacía todo el trabajo. Ella tenía hace tiempo una descompensación importante: una anemia marca diablo.  
-Estupidas dietas - mascullo viendo la tv del cuarto. Al menos había sacado algo bueno: Temari se había disculpado con ella como un millón de veces. Tenten la obvio, era lógico ponerse frenetica porque la persona que te gustaba estaba lastimada.  
Si hasta ella había pasado a recoger a Shikamaru para llevarlo a casa, eso hacía unos cuantos minutos.  
-Algunas tienen suerte - apago la televisión y cerro los ojos. Aun pensaban en Neji. Era un idiota misogino, pero muy atractivo y excelente en la cama. Lástima que el principe era de la edad media.  
Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su pensamiento.  
-Adelante - musito. Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara, entro esbozando su típica sonrisa arrogante.  
-Señor Kankuro, que hace aquí?  
-Vine a ver como estaba mi paciente.  
-Uy sí, muy gracioso..eh, lo siento - bajo la mirada. Kankuro solo solto una risotada.  
-Así que mi hermana tiene razón: eres sumamente arrogante.  
-No es un defecto, le aclaro - le miro con molestia.  
-Na, lo menciono solamente. Las mujeres son muy atractivas así.  
-Aja. Si ya dejo de coquetearme, que se le ofrece?  
-Vale, vale, vamos al grano - Kankuro saco un papel de su chaqueta - el joven Lee le manda este recado y aparte - saco un ramo de la otra mano - mi hermana le envia esto por disculpas.  
-Ya le dije a la señorita Temari que estoy bien, solo fue un desliz, pero gracias - Tenten tomo el ramo.  
-Bien, me retiro. Voy a acompañar a mi hermana a llevar a ese inútil de Nara a su casa. Digo, alguien tiene que vigilarlos.  
Tenten parpadeo. Lee le había contado del affaire de Shikamaru y Temari. Pero que los hermanos de ella no sabían nada.  
-Señor, usted...  
-Llamame Kankuro - le miro - y no te preocupes, no voy a matar a tu jefe...no aun. Si le hace daño a mi hermana, no quedará nada de él. Que descanses.  
Tenten se quedo con la boca abierta mientras el "marionetista" cerraba la puerta.

_-Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco, esta apagado o fuera del area de servicio. Vuelva a intentar eh..."  
_Rin apago el celular frustrada. Había intentado en toda la semana tratar de llamar a Obito, pero su celular o el número de su casa apagado. Para colmo, Kakashi no se encontraba en la ciudad.  
Comenzo a caminar desesperada por el pasillo pensando en el beso.  
-Maldito seas! - aporreo la pared - como te atreves a hacer eso!!  
-Rin, estas bien? - Shizune aparecio de improvisto. La susodicha dio un respingo y se volvio apenada.  
-Eh, sí, porque?  
-Te he notado algo distraída, si te sientes mal...  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo un poco estresada por asuntos personales.  
-Bueno, que no te vea Tsunade o te suspenderá como lo hizo con Sakura.  
-Sí, no me recuerdes. Aunque como estoy, igual necesito un terapeuta.  
-Na, simples exageraciones.  
-Shizune, a propósito, como estas con Kabuto?  
-Muy bien, justamente cumplimos 1 mes en unos días.  
-Me parecen buenas noticias. Me gustaría encontrar un chico como él, tan trabajador y aplicado.  
Shizune le miro un momento, para luego estallar en carcajadas.  
-Eh, dije algo gracioso?  
-No, solo que tu concepto de él, no podría ser más incorrecto.  
-Y eso? Lo he visto y trabaja bastante.  
-En el trabajo, en el trabajo, pero en privado es otra cosa - Shizune sonrio y miro su reloj - ah, es tarde. Luego te contare, si?  
-Pero...  
-Tranquila. Como diria el mismo Kabuto: los hombres son como las serpientes: siempre cambian de piel.  
Rin parpadeo mientras su compañera se alejaba.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Se supone iba a actualizar otro fic, preo decidí hacer este primero, por el cual tenía ya más ideas al respecto.  
Ya me han comentado porque algunos personajes tienen reacciones que no parecen ser muy comunes del prototipo. Ciertamente no me gusta alejarme del personaje original, pero si darle algunos matices, haciendo más "amplia" su forma de ser y no siempre sujetandose al mismo parametro (como ciertas historias donde Naruto no pasa de decir dattebayo o Sasuke de decir "dobe" a su compañero), pero igual donde Hinata parezca una dominatrix, sin saber porque.  
Perdonen si Kakashi o Jiraiya aun no parecen en trama, sin embargo, digamos tomaran el rol principal en lo que sigue, donde comienzan a hacerse ya conexiones entre algunos personajes.  
La canción de este episodio es de La Gusana Ciega, "Tornasol", una rola que se ajustaba muchisimo a la personalidad de Ino.  
Un saludo a Link-kun, Daenotsu, hinatauchi20, Ryoga-Toro, Azrael, Gabe Logan, Just Eowyn, Adrifernan19, así a Karen por sus comentarios, que son bien tomados en cuenta.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 9: Confrontamiento.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-Interesante, interesante.  
La pose de Jiraiya parecia la de alguien que escuchaba atentamente. Sin embargo, Sakura había notado la dirección de sus ojos: su busto.  
-¿Cuando va a dejar de verme los pechos? - mascullo la pelirrosa sumamente contrariada. Jiraiya sonrio.  
-¿Se puede saber cuales?  
Sakura iba a levantarse a golperlo, pero un gesto del terapeuta la paro en seco.  
-La sesión ha terminado.  
-¿Sesión? Pero solo se la ha pasado viendome!!!  
-Claro que no, sencillamente recababa información.  
-Metase su información por el... - Sakura se levanto y dio media vuelta.  
-Dra. Haruno, sino termina la terapia, no le dare el visto bueno para volver al trabajo.  
-Terapia? Visto bueno? Estoy harta!! No ha hecho nada! - Sakura se volvio dispuesta a lanzarlo por la ventana del despacho. Entonces Jiraiya saco un papel.  
-La tarea que hizo esta incompleta  
-Claro que lo esta! Me esta pidiendo ridiculeses! Pense ibamos a trabajar lo que tenía!  
-Y eso hacemos, al fin esta logrando fusionar su yo interior con su yo externo.  
-Eh? De que habla?  
-Supongo una vez - Jiraiya se volvio hacia la ventana - o más de varias veces, ha tenido que aguantarse lo que realmente piensa para decir lo que es correcto no?  
Sakura parpadeo.  
-¿Como...?  
-Y no solo eso, sino ha llegado a sentir remordimientos o inclusive a sacar conclusiones para justificarse, como "es que lo considero necesario, así son todos"  
Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.  
-¿Como lo sabe?  
-Sus reacciones y nuevamente, su hoja - Jiraiya la levanto - aquí pone que se considera una persona muy apta y que no sabe porque esta aquí. Sin embargo, durante las líneas anteriores, ha dicho que si tiene problemas.  
-Es que si los tengo - la chica se froto la nuca - sino, no estaría aquí.  
-Entonces porque puso esto en la hoja?  
-Porque tenía prisa y la idiota de mi amiga tenía la música a todo volumen, así que solo lo hice a la prisa.  
-Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza no?  
-Sí, y... - Sakura abrio los ojos al entender que queriá decirle - entonces tengo una forma "controlada" de responder?  
-Efectivamente.  
-Pero, eso es imposible! - Sakura lo señalo - ahora quería matarlo por estar de pervertido!  
-Sí, pero solo en ciertas ocasiones es cuando muestras tu verdadero yo. Quería tumbar esa fachada suya.  
-Pero como se atreve! - Sakura volvio a levantarse - eso es mio! Es privado!  
-Sí, así es, pero quería se diera cuenta de su accionar.  
-Pero eso es mio!! - comenzo a dar vueltas por el despacho - usted, usted! Que rayos quiere!  
Jiraiya no contesto, volteo la vista hacia el papel, el cual veía con mucho interés. Sakura se sintio ofendida ante tal actitud  
-Diga algo! Diga que estoy loca!  
Jiraiya siguio inmutable, viendo el papel y luego sacando otro de su escritorio. Sakura apreto los puños, quería golpearlo.  
-¡DEJE DE HACER ESO! ¡PRESTEME ATENCION! ¡Quiero que me diga que por mi incapacidad de aceptar la verdad, lastime a tanta gente!!  
Sakura se paro en seco al escucharse. ¿Entonces...?  
-Vaya - Jiraiya le miro sonriente - ya tenemos un progreso.  
La pelirrosa se llevo la mano a la boca, como si esta no fuera suya.  
-Dra. Haruno, la sesión ha terminado. La veo en 3 días. Mientras, piense en lo que ha dicho.  
Sakura asintio por inercia. Tomo su bolso y salio rapidamente del despacho, totalmente desconcertada.

Shino miro el reloj de su Jeep.  
-Es hora - murmuro mientras se colocaba los guantes para conducir. Luego abrio una compuerta para activar el código.  
-Oye - una chica bastante atractiva toco a su ventana. Shino bajo el vidrio - mi auto tiene una llanta desinflada, me ayudas a cambiarla?  
Shino miro el vehículo.  
-Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa - comenzo a subir el vidrio, pero sintio el cañon de una pistola en la sien.  
-Aja - la chica sonrio cinicamente - baja del auto. La que tiene prisa soy yo.  
Shino suspiro y se quito guantes. Al instante, varios pandilleros emergieron del fondo del estacionamiento.  
-Mira, que hermoso! - exclamaron - va a ser la sensación del barrio.  
-Cuidado - musito el joven - lo acabo de llevar a limpiar.  
-No te preocupes raro, te lo cuidaremos bien - el líder trato de encenderlo, pero sin éxito - hey, que le ocurre a esto?  
-Esta bloqueado. Necesitan el código.  
-¿Y que esperas para darlo?  
Shino nego con la cabeza. Al instante, los pandilleros salieron del Jeep bastante molestos.  
-Mira, que gracioso idiota, pues te lo sacaremos a patadas! - inmediatamente se desplegaron alrededor de él. Shino elevo una mano mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse el pesado abrigo.  
-Momento, igual acaba de salir de la lavanderia.  
-Eso me vale un soberano...! - uno de los maleantes se lanzo sobre él apenas se quitaba la prenda. Sin embargo, fue recibido por una patada en pleno plexo solar que lo mando a volar lejos. Otro apenas vio un puñetazo que le rompio la nariz, haciendolo caer de dolor. El tercero trato de patearlo, pero Shino lo sujeto del tobillo, para terminar azotandolo contra el suelo.  
-Hijo de... - el último se lanzo con un cuchillo al frente, pero Shino usando su abrigo, le enredo el brazo y lo hizo girar casi 90%, para dislocarle el brazo grotescamente.  
-A-Alto! - la chica aun con la pistola en alto, comenzo a temblar mientras Shino se colocaba el abrigo. El resto de los pandilleros yacían en el suelo fuera de combate - te digo que te detengas!  
-Oye - se acerco casí a 30 centimetros de ella, haciendo que su temblor aumentará - no deberías estar en la escuela?  
-Yo..yo... - parpadeo un momento. Finalmente lanzo la pistola al suelo mientras salía corriendo - me largo de aquí!  
Shino nego con la cabeza, mientras volvía al Jeep. Volvio a consultar el reloj.  
-Rayos, es tarde - se coloco los guantes. Tecleo el código de seguridad y en una exhalación, el vehículo salío disparado rumbo a las calles.

Gaara giraba literalmente en su silla, mientras trataba de concentrarse en algo en especifico. Las negociaciones con Konoha hacía unos días habían resultado sumamente exitosas. No solamente por las gestiones que había hecho Naruto y su equipo, sino también la labor de Matsuri.  
Era increíble como esa chica en cuestión de una semana, se había acoplado al ritmo de trabajo. No solo era terriblemente eficiente, sino parecía adivinar las intenciones de Gaara, tanto en la firma de ciertos documentos, como en en la preparación de los mismos.  
Lo cual ahora en cierta manera, lo tenía muy aburrido.  
-Kankuro tiene razón, necesito diversiones - suspiro mientras veía la ciudad por el vitral.  
Aunque claro, la última diversión que había estado buscando era ver las reacciones de su secretaria. No podía evitarlo. Siempre había tenido un cierto control sobre la gente a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus propios hermanos. Sin embargo, Matsuri no parecía molestarle eso o influirle, al contrario, más la presionaba, más salía avante. Tenía que encontrar una forma de fastidiarla.

-Realmente estoy mal de la cabeza - suspiro. El sonido del intercomunicador rompio el silencio del lugar.  
-Señor Gaara - la voz de la susodicha resono por la oficina - El señor Nara ha llegado.  
-Excelente - el pelirrojo sonrio levemente - hazlo pasar a mi oficina.  
Claro, antes de todo, tenía que arreglar el asunto con el "novio" de su hermana.

Hanabi casí arrastraba los pies mientras sus compañeros literalmente salían corriendo del salon al sonar la campana de salida.  
-Estupidos viernes - la peliazul apreto los labios mientras se dirigía a la salida. Toda la semana había estado deprimida. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien y era precisamente a ella.  
-Porque fui tan cobarde - casí se golpea contra el compartimiento de los zapatos - debí decirle que me gustaba aun con todo lo que me dijo. Oh sí, claro y luego que me mandara a volar...  
El sonido del celular interrumpio su monologo personal.  
-Recriminarte no te va a ayudar a conquistarlo - escucho la voz de Shino al contestar.  
-Joven Aburame! - casí salta del susto - como rayos sabe que...  
-Te espero afuera - se oyo como colgaban. Hanabi miro a través de la puerta y vio en el estacionamiento el Jeep color verde y negro.  
-¿Como hace eso? - se pregunto impresionada mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-Gracias por llevarme a mi casa - Tenten sonrio a través del espejo retrovisor.  
-No es nada señorita - Makoto le sonrio mientras daba vuelta - el señor Gaara quería que estuviera lo más comoda posible, aparte que la señorita Temari insistio en ello.  
-Gracias de todas maneras. Jamás había tenido tal trato.  
-Todo por el bien de la alianza entre Suna y Konoha.  
Tenten asintio. Al momento que la limusina se detuvo en un alto, vio una pareja caminar muy acaramelados por la calle.  
-Ya es navidad no?  
-Sí, en un mes más o menos.  
-Oye - Tenten solto un suspiro - tienes novio?  
-No, gracias a Dios.  
-¿Porque gracias a Dios? Tener un chico a lado es bueno.  
-Perdone el comentario, pero a mi no me lo parece. Dan muchos problemas  
-Lo crees? Bueno, en parte que me halla puesto peor, fue por uno.  
-Lo ve? - Makoto sonrio mientras avanzaba - siempre dan broncas. Son demasiado inseguros o indecisos. Dan ganas de patearlos a cada momento.  
-Sí, igual debí ver eso antes de enredarme con cierto tipo.  
-Hagame caso señorita, tener novio es la peor cosa del mundo.  
-Pero no estarás sola?  
Makoto hizo una mueca.  
-Quizás, sin embargo, así no saldremos lastimadas, no cree?  
-Sí, lo sé - Tenten se toco la cabeza - gracias por escucharme  
-No es nada. Espero no halla arruinado alguna relación  
-No, ninguna en absoluto - el sonido del teléfono de la limusina resono.  
-Aquí Makoto, que sucede?  
-Mako, soy Matsuri. Necesito vengas rapidamente al edificio central.  
-Porque? Segun sé, el señor Gaara no tiene salidas hoy.  
-El joven Nara esta aquí y va a entrevistarse con él.  
-Que! - Makoto casí frena de la impresión - voy ahora mismo!  
-Que sucede?  
-Emergencia señorita. Disculpe sino la llevo a su casa ahora, pero su jefe peligra  
Tenten solo parpadeo mientras la limusina giraba en 180 grados y aceleraba rumbo a Suna Corps.

-Naruto-kun, fue algo muy malo lo que hizo.  
-Ya lo creo. Sabía Shikamaru era un flojo, pero mandarlo al frente así, fue demasiado.  
Naruto miro a Hinata y luego a Rock Lee, mientras dejaba su vaso de ramen a un lado.  
-Se lo que hago, así que confien. Aparte, lo de la relación de esos dos ya no es un secreto. Recuerden que algunos baños tienen cámaras de seguridad  
-Entonces... - Rock Lee abrio los ojos - tú...  
-Digo, tengo un buen video XXX para subir a internet aquí - Naruto saco un DVD de su escritorio.  
-N-Naruto!! - Hinata se puso roja mientras Rock Lee hacia una mueca.  
-Tranquilos, me costo muchisimo silenciar a vigilancia y luego tener la única copia.  
-¿Entonces ya sabías lo de esos dos?  
-Claro, adoro el chisme, no les he dicho? De verás!  
Hinata y Lee se miraron.  
-Aparte, es mejor limar asperezas. El contrato comercial nos costo meses y no quiero que se vaya a la basura por estos detalles. Quiero pasar mi navidad comiendo ramen tranquilamente.  
-Bien, bien, lo que digas - Lee suspiro - pero supongo ire a ver si Shikamaru no es llevado al hospital nuevamente. El fuego de la juventud es grande en él, pero no mucho.  
Naruto sonrio al ver salir a su colega.  
-Se lo que vas a decir Hinata - el rubio la miro dandole el disco - deshaste de esto.  
-V-Vale - la chica tomo el DVD como si fuera de fuego y le quemará las manos - me encargare de destruirlo....pasa algo? - Hinata noto la mirada de su jefe.  
-Los moretones han ido disminuyendo. Ya no te ves tan hinchada, parecías un globo.  
Hinata le salio una gota de sudor. Si algo tenía que aguantar, eran las lindezas de su jefa para con ella.  
-Sin embargo, sigues siendo igual de bonita sabes?  
La joven se puso roja como amapola. Naruto fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Pasa algo? Te volviste a hinchar y aparte de...  
-Con permiso! - Hinata salio rapidamente del despacho. El rubio se quedo con la palabra en la boca.  
-Pero que niña más extraña.... - alcanzo a decir.

-Sí Shizune, vere si localizo a Obito, gracias - el moreno entorno los ojos mientras colgaba. Entonces miro al susodicho bajo un montón de cobijas enmedio de la sala.  
-Tío, deja de hacerte el idiota! Shizune me ha hablado por segunda vez en el día.  
-Y que dijo? - se escucho la amortiguada voz a través de tanta manta. Hacía una semana, Obito había llegado a casa de Sasuke y se había "atrincherado" en plena sala.  
-Lo de todos los días: Rin quiere verte y no te encuentra. Tienes apagado el celular y no contestas el teléfono.  
-Por algo será...  
-Maldita sea Tío! - Sasuke pateo el bulto de ropa - deja de ser tan cobarde y ve a verla!  
-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo...  
-Claro que puedes, no me salgas con la misma cantaleta!  
Obito no contesto. Sencillamente se vio como se enredaba más entre las cobijas. Sasuke decidio dejarlo por la paz. Por suerte Sakura no iba a aparecerse en la casa por un rato y aparte ya casí no había comida en el refri. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir por algo de comer...o al baño.  
Entonces miro su celular extrañado. En una semana no había recibido ni un mensaje o llamada de Karin.  
-El mundo se esta volviendo loco, no cabe duda...

-Me parece lógico.  
Hanabi casí escupe el sorbo de refresco  
-Como?  
-Kiba desea descansar ahora de mujeres.  
-Joven Shino, pero usted me idjo que insistiera!  
-Sí, pero no creí que Kiba hubiera madurado.  
-Entonces solo me uso para comprobar eso?  
-No y a la vez sí.  
-Expliquese, antes de que lo mate...  
Shino sonrio levemente y se subio los anteojos.  
-¿Te gusta Kiba?  
-Usted sabe que sí.  
-Y le gustaría estar a su lado no?  
-Claro! Por algo estoy haciendo todo esto!  
-A costa de su propia debilidad?  
-Como?  
-Sí. Si hubiera aceptado ahora una relación, habría sido a costa de un corazón roto. Y eso no sería justo para él.  
Hanabi guardo silencio. Eso era cierto.  
-Maldición - Hanabi dejo caer las manos sobre la mesa del café.  
-Tranquila. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
-Sí, pero me desespera...yo...  
-Si realmente sientes algo más profundo, la paciencia será clave. Sino, ni vale la pena esforzarte.  
-Suena lógico - Hanabi se levanto y tomo su mochila - gracias por el refresco. Regreso a casa, pueden preocuparse.  
Shino asintio. Tan pronto la hermana de Hinata salio del café, este se reclino sobre la silla.  
-¿Que haces aquí? - murmuro al aire. Al instante, una joven de gafas aparecio trás de él.  
-No tengo derecho a responderte. Este es un lugar libre y pasaba por aquí.  
-Tu casa esta en el otro lado de la ciudad.  
-Acaso eres un acosador! - Karin se coloco frente a él tomando asiento. Shino no contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate. Karin apreto los labios.  
-Oye, contestame!  
-Deberías de dejar ser tan maleducada. No has saludado. Tienes que aprender a tener paciencia.  
-Mira amigo, no me salgas con esos dialogos de psicologo barato. No soy tan fácil de lavar el cerebro como esa chiquilla.  
Shino la volteo a ver. Sencillamente saco un par de billetes, dejandolos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, apenas se levantaba, Karin lo detuvo con el pie.  
-Ya hiciste eso una vez, y tampoco fue educado.  
Shino no contesto y volvio a sentarse. Karin suspiro.  
-Buenas tardes - mascullo por lo bajo.  
-Buenas tardes. ¿Que se te ofrece?  
-Ya te dije, pasaba por aquí...y te ví con esa chica. Creo es parte de la familia Hyuga.  
-La casa de Sasuke esta en...  
-Se donde esta la casa de Sasuke... - tercio la joven molesta, pero bajo la mirada - pero no quería ir allí. He pasado la semana vagando por toda la ciudad...pensando...  
-Me sorprende tengas tanto tiempo libre.  
-Trabajo en una firma, como asesora. Me encargo de localizar gente especializada. Ya sabes, si quieres un buen plomero, te lo consigo...  
-Supongo así conociste a Sasuke. Alguien pidio un buen manager y...  
-No - Karin sonrio - en realidad fue en un antro. Veo que te saco un poco de balance eso no?  
Shino noto la mirada de Karin.  
-Como sabes?  
-Tu nariz se arrugo un poco. Tu cara es inexpresiva, pero tienes tus detalles - Karin le guiño un ojo - no eres el único bueno para observar.  
-Si eres tan buena en ello, porque...  
-Porque me gusta... - lo interrumpio - se a que vas. También lo he pensado como no tienes ni idea. Sin embargo, no hallo una respuesta concreta. Supongo es pura atracción física.  
-Y que no te gusta perder.  
-Para nada - Karin froto la mesa despreocupada - lo detesto. Aunque ya lo voy considerando.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Quizás la pelea... - la joven nego con la cabeza - ya hablamos mucho de mí. ¿Que hay de tí?  
-Muchas cosas - Shino se cruzo de brazos - que quieres saber?  
-Pense te harías el díficil. Tienes esa pinta.  
-No quiero caer en un juego como el que tuvo Sasuke. Supongo él se puso necio y tu por eso lo seguiste.  
-Como siempre, tienes razón - Karin desvio la mirada, mientras una canción se escuchaba de fondo en el café.

_Ya no tengo miedo de ti  
ya toda mi vida eres tú  
vivo tu resoiro que queda aquí  
y que consumo día tras día  
no puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares  
no puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte  
yo que habría estado por ti  
en cualquier lejana ciudad  
sola por instinto sabiendo amarte  
sola y siempre ya junto a ti  
no puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares  
no puedo ahora estar cansada de esperarte  
No, mi vida no  
no aguanto amor  
o regresas o quédate  
no vivo ya  
no sueño ya  
tengo miedo  
ayúdame  
mi vida no  
te creor amor  
te me vas y todavía  
me juras que  
es la última  
es mejor si no me fío  
Aaah Uuuh  
OH Uh Ooh Ooh Oouh  
Aaah Uuuh  
Busco en la noche en cada estrella tu reflejo  
mass todo esto no me basta ahora crezco  
Uuh  
No, mi vida no  
no aguanto amor  
o regresas o quédate  
no vivo ya  
no sueño ya  
tengo miedo  
ayúdame  
mi vida no  
te creor amor  
te me vas y todavía  
me juras que  
es la última  
es mejor si no me fío  
Aaah Uuuh  
OH Uh Ooh Oouh  
Aaah Uuuh  
no puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares  
no puedo ahora estarme quieta y esperarte  
no puedo dividirme ya entre tú y mil mares_

Shino se quedo contemplando a Karin. Su miraba se había perdido al escuchar la melodía. Parecía alguien sumamente grosera, pero en el fondo solo deseaba que alguien la escuchará.  
-Perdon - se volvio despertando de su ensoñación - pero...aun duele...  
-Es natural - Shino le dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
-Siempre tan expresivo. Ahora sí - la chica se acomodo mientras le hacía una seña al mesero - mientras comemos, cuentame todo...

-Entonces ya salio del hospital? Sí, gracias por informarme. sí, buenas tardes - Kankuro cerro la tapa de su celular. Había tratado de comunicarse con la clínica de Tsunade hacia rato, pero por el trabajo no había podido. Lastimosamente, Tenten había abandonado el nosocomio hacía un rato.  
-Hubiera sido interesante verla otra vez - el castaño sonrio. No podía negar que la joven era sumamente atractiva. Aunque como había dicho Temari, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.  
-Bueno, que mujer no era así... - murmuro. En ese momento, el ruido de un coche frenar hizo que levantara la vista hacia el estacionamiento. La limusina de la compañia habia llegado y Makoto bajaba a gran velocidad.  
-Hey, Mako, que estas...?  
-Lo siento Señor Kankuro, pero llevo prisa - la chofer paso rauda a su lado. El marionetista le salio una gota de sudor.  
-Y ahora que le pasa a esta niña?  
-Lo siento Señor Kankuro, pero le llamaron con urgencia.  
El castaño se volvio y vio a Tenten sonreírle, mientras se apoyaba en las muletas al pie de la limusina.  
-Ah, pero que hace aquí?  
-Es una larga historia - la chica sonrio nerviosamente - su chofer conduce bien, pero...  
-Sí, tiene un instinto loco para correr. Disculpela. Veo que mi hermano dispuso su salida. Que tal si si la llevo a su casa? Mi coche esta aquí cerca.  
-No, no se preocupe. Esperare a Makoto.  
-Si tuvo una emergencia, tardará un buen rato y aparte se le nota fatigada.  
-Bueno, esta bien - Tenten se sentía incomoda. Aunque el hermano de Gaara había sido bueno con ella, se sentía molesta. Lo de Neji la había puesto a la defensiva con las intenciones de los hombres.  
Sin embargo, Kankuro no parecía haberse dado cuenta en absoluto.  
-Vamos, prometo portarme bien - sonrio el chico de forma presuntuosa. Tenten al notar su gesto, iba a negarse, pero...  
-Esta bien - suspiro - acepto su proposición.  
-Excelente - comento un feliz Kankuro mientras la ayudaba a caminar rumbo al coche.

_Dime que vas a escuchar  
Pienso solo en que forma te pueda explicar  
Sentimientos que siempre he ocultado  
Procura entender, tenemos que hablar._

[Chorus]  
Necesito de ti (te necesito)  
Ensename a querer  
Estando junto a mi  
Calmas mis temores  
Libras la pasion en mi corazon.

[Chorus]  
Si te vas con tu amor  
Razones de vivir me faltaran  
Tu sabras que todo lo que quiero eres tu.

Lo siento que yo te engane  
Si al mirar a mis ojos ya no puedas creer  
Que solo eres tu quien yo anhelo  
Si quieres vencer a mi corazon.

[Chorus]  
Solo pienso en ti  
Sueno con tu amor  
Con tenerte aqui  
Darte mi calor  
Sembrar mi pasion en tu corazon.

[Chorus]  
Si te vas con tu amor  
Razones de vivir me faltaran  
Tu sabras que todo lo que quiero eres tu.

[Chorus]  
Necesito de ti (te necesito)  
Ensename a querer  
Estando junto a mi  
Calmas mis temores  
Libras la pasion en mi corazon.

[Chorus]  
Si te vas con tu amor  
Razones de vivir me faltaran  
Tu sabras que todo lo que quiero eres tu.

Ino se detuvo a tomar aire. Había corrido 3 kilometros alrededor del parque casí sin pensar.  
Mientras apagaba el ipod, volteo a ver a su alrededor. Jamás se había sentido tan viva, tan tranquila al respecto.  
No sabía si atribuirselo al rompimiento con Kiba o al encontrarse con ese chico.  
O sencillamente, algo había cambiado en las últimas semanas. No solo había regresado al trabajo como edecan, sino a la floreria familiar, sacandole un buen susto a sus padres por encontrar a su hija tan cambiada. Igualmente, había tirado las libretas de "solteros" que había acumulado con los años, así igualmente cancelado con los tipos que salía para divertirse.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero Hinata tenía razón: su estilo de vida anterior la estaba consumiendo.  
-Ahora, todo sería perfecto si volviera a ver ese chico - sonrio para sí misma - en fin, hay que... - Ino iba a encender su ipod nuevamente cuando vio algo que hizo que casí se cayera.  
Sai estaba al pie de un árbol, justo enfrente de ella.  
-Ah, eres tú - el pelinegro le sonrio friamente - la loca rubia de la otra vez....

-Superior Kakashi.  
El susodicho se volvio y vio aparecer a un joven detective a través de la puerta. Se encontraba en el cuartel general de la policia antidelitos de la ciudad.  
-Yamato, que bueno que estas aquí. Pasa.  
-Apenas llegue de mis vacaciones y me mando llamar. Que es tan urgente?  
-Esto - Kakashi le lanzo un par de fotos.  
-Bonita - Yamato las miro - quien es?  
-Parece una antigua miembro de la organización de Pein. Pero segun informes, parece que deserto.  
-En serio? Y Pein la dejo vivir?  
-Igual hizo un trato con él y logro salirse. Aunque no totalmente.  
-Interesante, entonces debemos hablar con ella inmediatamente.  
-No tan rapido. Pein seguro penso lo mismo y la tendrá vigilada un buen rato. Es mejor esperar, al menos hasta después de navidad.  
-Y si Pein cambia de idea?  
-Lo dudo - Kakashi miro las fotos de Yugito - no si quiere verse tan evidente.

Hinata se mro en el espejo del baño de mujeres. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarle que saliera corriendo cuando Naruto comenzaba a decirle un piropo. Con razón la tenía en un concepto de "rara". No era normal que alguien actuará así.  
-Hinata - se escucharon unos voces a la puerta del baño, seguido de la voz de Naruto - estas allí?  
Hinata quiso contestar, pero contuvo la voz. Aun no tenía el valor para salir.  
Sin embargo, ya no hubo más toques o voces. La chica se sintio un tanto desilucionada. Le parecía grosero que hubiese entrado al baño...sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le habría encantado, como la vez anterior.  
-En fin - la chica iba a guardar sus cosas en su bolso cuando el sonido de ambiente fue interrumpido de golpe. Luego, un carraspeo que casí le rompe los timpanos, se escucho a continuación.  
-Eh, esto sirve? - era la voz de Naruto - hola???  
El sonido estridente de alguien que esta muy pegado al microfono resono por todo el baño, e inclusive el mismo edificio. Hinata tuvo que taparse los oídos con las manos.  
-Erh, lo siento jefe, prometo no volver a hacerlo - sin embargo otro sonido así se volvio a escuchar - vale, vale. Ya, que voy a dejar sordo a alguien. Solo quería informar que la señorita Hyuga es requerida a las 8 pm en el estacionamiento A. El motivo, una cita, de verás!  
Hinata casí se desmaya al escuchar eso último. ¡¿Una cita?!  
-Sí, una cita - Naruto parecía adivinar sus pensamientos - me parece justo luego del montón de tarugadas que termino haciendo...sí, ya se Rock Lee! Maldición! Dejame hablar! Ok, ok...ya...lo siento Hinata-chaaaan!!!! Te espero a las 8! Sí jefe, ya, no me pegue! Auch!!  
El anuncio, tan "original" se termino cortando y la música ambiental volvio. Sin embargo, Hinata aun seguía shockeada, mientras veía su reflejo en el baño.  
-Una cita... - murmuro antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, totalmente roja.

-Bien - Gaara se volvio hacia un asustado Shikamaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos - tenemos muchas cosas que hablar...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capitulo lo acabe en 3 horas. Realmente me divertí bastante hacerlo. Creo lo más rápido, fue la "terapia" que Jiraiya le aplica a Sakura. Sencillamente hizo que ella sola se diera cuenta de las culpas que tenía encima. Claro, lo hago en un modo experimental, porque apelo a la inteligencia del chara para ello (y aun a veces, la inteligencia racional no es equivalente a la emocional en muchas ocasiones).  
Igualmente, una disculpa con la pelea de Shino, no entra para nada en el "arc" original, pero estaba viendo a Jason Sthaham por la tele al escribir y me inspiro jeje.  
Las canciones de este episodio son "mil y un mares" de Laura Pausini, así "Si te vas" de Jon Secada.  
Agradecimientos para chararan, Azrael, Steldark, Hatake-kate, Karen, Adrifernan19, Gabe Logan, Link-kun, hinatauchiha20, así Sayuri Koitsumi, por sus comentarios, son bien tomados en cuenta para la realización de episodios, así quienes leen esta historia aparte.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 10: A citas y compromisos.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¿A quien estas llamando loca rubia?  
-A tí...creo. Actuaste muy raro la última vez que nos vimos.  
Ino parpadeo. Que él se acordara de ella perfectamente, bajo un poco su molestia ante el comentario.  
-Bueno - carraspeo - debes entender, que estaba un poco desubicada. Acababa de tronar con mi ex...  
-Interesante - Sai sonrio - entiendo sus motivos.  
Ino le salio una vena en la frente.  
-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto con tono peligroso.  
-Sí, si fueramos novios, también pensaría en cortar contigo, más con tus actitudes, no son normales.  
El gusto y alegría que la rubia sentía por el chico habia desaparecido. Ahora solo pensaba en como estrellarlo contra el pasto y hacerlo comer tierra.  
-Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, eres sumamente atractiva y sensual. ¿Sabes que he estado pensando en hacer el amor contigo cada noche?  
Ino se puso roja como tomate ante el comentario.  
-¿E-Estas loco?!! - grito fuera de sí mientras se sentía mareada ante el sonrojo - primero me insultas, luego me piropeas y finalmente me dices tonteras como esas!!  
-No son tonteras. Realmente quisiera quitarte la ropa y hacertelo.  
Ino dio un paso ante la declaración.  
-Estas demente!! - grito mientras daba vuelta y salía corriendo. Sai dejo de sonreir y fruncio el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados.  
-Definitivamente, esta loca como una cabra. Aunque no me disgustaría mon... - no alcanzo a decir la frase cuando recibio una pedrada que lo dejo fuera de combate.  
-¡IDIOTA! - Ino grito a lo lejos...

Shikamaru trago saliva. Había estado calculando una posible salida en caso de que Gaara se pusiera peligroso.  
Sin embargo, estaba enmedio de una espaciosa oficina y sentado en una silla empotrada al suelo. La distancia al escritorio era minima comparada al de la entrada.  
-Todo esta dispuesto para ser acorralado aquí - Nara sintio escalofríos.  
-Bien - la voz fría y siseante del pelirrojo resono - como has estado?  
-Eh...bien, gracias - Shikamaru apreto los dientes - ¿Y usted?  
-Perfectamente. Diría más que eso, pero es imposible - en ese momento, se escucho como se abrían las puertas. La asistente emergio con una bandeja en mano - no te dije que nos dejaras solos Matsuri?  
-Lo sé señor Gaara, pero me parece maleducado no ofrecerle algo a nuestro invitado - la castaña sonrio afablemente mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio, ignorando el tono asesino de su jefe - hay bocadillos y té.  
-G-Gracias - el joven agradecio aliviado la intervención de la chica. Gaara le miro fríamente, pero simplemente extendio una mano hacia una taza.  
-Toma algo Nara - ordeno. Shikamaru no se hizo del rogar - ahora, dejanos Matsuri y sin interrupciones.  
-Entiendo eso señor, pero usted me dijo que le pasara los datos sobre..  
-Matsuri, por favor...  
-Esta bien - dio media vuelta, vencida - aviseme cuando termine, para recoger la bandeja.  
-De eso no te preocupes - sonrio el pelirrojo, pero de una manera tan escalofriante que inclusive su asistente sintio frio en la nuca.  
-Es una chica realmente hermosa - murmuro Shikamaru en un intento de ser empatico, mientras la veía salir. Sin embargo, parecio resultar todo lo contrario, cuando Gaara se cruzo de brazos y le miro penetrantemente.  
-¿Lo crees? Tienes un buen gusto Nara...bueno, pero muy poco acertivo...  
Shikamaru casí deja caer la taza. Estaba muerto...

Tenten escuchaba a Kankuro hablar, mientras se dirigían a su casa.  
Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lado...o más bien, en otra persona.  
-¿Como pude ser tan tonta? - se recriminaba continuamente. Neji era apuesto, inteligente y sumamente rico. Parecía perfecto...hasta que mostro ese lado tan misogino.  
Ya había experimentado eso antes, pero no de esta manera. Realmente creyo que podía ser una diferencia y sin embargo, la había dejado mal en el hospital.  
-Los hombres somos una basura...  
-En eso tienes razón.  
-¿Eh? - Tenten parpadeo - ¿De que hablas?  
-De lo que dijiste de nosotros.  
-Ah... - Tenten se sonrojo - lo siento...hable en voz alta.  
-Se nota - Kankuro sonrio. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras él le hablaba del final de temporada del futbol americano. No había que ser genio para saber que una chica no se prestaría a oír de algo así.  
-Disculpa, en serio. Si te prestaba atención...creo..  
-Tranquila - sonrio jactanciosamente - es normal que pienses en nosotros, somos algo tan maravilloso.  
-Oye...eso no es cierto.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Bueno...es que...solo pensaba y en lo idiota, así EGOCENTRICOS que pueden ser.  
-Oh, ya veo - Kankuro entendio la indirecta - eso no lo niego. Hala, pero es divertido.  
-Para ustedes, nosotras solo sufrimos con eso - le recrimino amargamente.  
-Sospecho te rompieron el corazón.  
-Vaya, que suspicaz esta joven Kankuro.  
-Y de manera muy fuerte.  
-No, que va - Tenten se enderezo en el asiento, tomando distancia para golpearlo - le mostrare que tanto fue, igual podemos quedar a mano.  
-Así que no eres tan lista como pareces eh?  
Lo siguiente que sintio el joven fue la palma de la mano de Tenten hacer un bonito impacto en su mejilla, que le hizo volver la cabeza. Kankuro tuvo que frenar de improviso, totalmente shockeado  
-Eres tan imbecil como él! - espeto la chica furiosa mientras abría la puerta.  
-Oye! - Kankuro se quito el cinturón - no te bajes, es vía rapida!!  
Tenten puso un pie fuera de la camioneta, cuando escucho una bocina resonar. Volteo rapidamente y vio un camión venir a toda velocidad hacia ella.  
-No - alcanzo a murmurar. Sin embargo, sintio como unas manos la jalaba hacia el interior, mientras el camión se llevaba de cuajo la puerta de la camioneta.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - murmuro el marionetista mientras mantenía abrazada a una asustada Tenten.

Se había prolongado un largo silencio desde que Gaara y Shikamaru se habían quedado solos luego de la intervención de Matsuri.  
-Bien, vayamos a lo directo - Gaara dejo su taza de té a un lado. Shikamaru casí salta al ver la reacción - sabe porque lo cite hoy Nara?  
-No...no se señor - alcanzo a mascullar. Gaara asintio y se levanto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se escucho el comunicador.  
-Señor Gaara - era Matsuri - su chofer ha llegado y... - no se escucho más porque el pelirrojo repentinamente arranco el intercomunicador del enchufe y lo lanzo al otro lado de la oficina, mientras pulsaba un botón, cerrando hermeticamente la puerta. Shikamaru estaba horrorizado.  
-Bien, nadie nos va a interrumpir ahora - finalizo Gaara con voz de ultratumba.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Matsuri y Makoto se miraron con gesto de resignación...

-Bien, ¿Cuales son las intenciones con mi hermana?  
Shikamaru parpadeo. Penso que Gaara se demoraría en afrontar el tema.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
Gaara suspiro y abrio un cajón de su escritorio. Le lanzo un fajo de fotos.  
-A eso me refiero.  
Shikamaru las miro con molestia. Era imposible negar tal evidencia.  
-Te considero buen muchacho - el pelirrojo comenzo a andar de un lado a otro - aunque algo flojo.  
-Eso no lo puedo negar...señor...  
-Por otro lado, mi hermana se fijo en tí y eso merece..como decirlo..hmmm...sí, cierto "control".  
-Temari ya me había hablado de esto, que usted y el señor Kankuro eran extremadamente celosos.  
El comentario pillo de sorpresa a Gaara. Shikamaru no parecía tan cobarde como se veía.  
-Eso no lo niego - emitio una leve sonrisa - queremos lo mejor para nuestra hermanita.  
-Y con todo respeto, creo que puedo llegar a ese estandar.  
El pelirrojo guardo silencio, mientras le daba la espalda.  
-Se que Temari se metio en una bronca monumental por tí.  
-Veo que se entero del incidente.  
-Matsuri es sumamente eficaz, no lo niego - Gaara le miro de reojo - aquella hermosa asistente..  
-Señor, no quise ser un "ojo vivo" como se dice. Simplemente emití un cierto piropo al respecto. Aparte, no sere el único al respecto. Seguro la chica tiene muchos pretendientes trás de ella.  
Gaara se irguio al escuchar esto.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Yo también se observar - Shikamaru se permitio sonreír - y su mirada no tenía nada inocente...  
Gaara se descruzo los brazos. Su primera reacción fue tomar a Shikamaru del cuello y lanzarlo por los vitrales.  
Sin embargo, se limito a apretar los puños de manera imperceptible.  
-Por algo eres el sujeto más listo de Konoha no? - murmuro. Shikamaru asintio. Sus manos estaban en una extraña posición de loto: "concentración a la Shikamaru".  
-Entonces tenemos un trato?  
-Esto no es una negociación...  
-Lo es ahora.  
-¿Que puedes ofrecerme a cambio de mi aprobación?  
-La sencilla promesa de que nadie tocará a su asistente en al menos 3 meses.  
-¿Porque 3 meses?  
-Será el tiempo suficiente para que usted se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente...

_When a man loves a woman  
Cant keep his mind on nothin else  
Hed trade the world  
For a good thing hes found  
If she is bad, he cant see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he puts her down_

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
Hed give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said thats the way  
It ought to be

When a man loves a woman  
I give you everything I got (yeah)  
Trying to hold on  
To your precious love  
Baby please dont treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she is playing him for a fool  
Hes the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see

Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
cause baby, baby, baby  
I am a man  
When a man loves a woman

Deidara se froto las sienes lentamente mientras bajaba el volumen a la radio. El proyecto entre Konoha y Suna había aprobado exitosamente. Lo cual era su primer gran trabajo.  
Claro, jamás espero que eso le dejara tanto trabajo acumulado.  
-Superior Deidara - Tobi se acerco - como...  
-Tobi, no preguntes - le señalo el rubio - no ando de humor para sermones.  
-Aja. Solo le iba a comentar que ya me retiro.  
-Ah...esta bien - Deidara lo despidio con la mano - nos vemos el lunes.  
-Voy a ir a "Scorpio", no le apetece...?  
Deidara se volvio y le miro un momento. Tobi interpreto eso como un "no" rotundo.  
-Vale, nos vemos el lunes.  
Tan pronto la puerta se cerro, Deidara se reclino sobre el asiento.  
Pensaba que el exceso de trabajo iba a traerle beneficios extras, aparte del económico.  
Entre ellos, olvidar a cierta persona.  
Sin embargo, era al contrario: no paraba de pensar que estaría haciendo...o con quien estaría.  
El sonido del celular lo desperto de sus ensoñaciones.  
-¿Mensaje nuevo? - murmuro al ver la tapa. Lo abrio y se quedo de una pieza al ver quien se lo había enviado.  
Sin más preambulos, se levanto y tomo la chaqueta mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando inclusive la computadora encendida...

-Dejame ver si entiendo, estas ayudando a esa niña a salir con tu mejor amigo. A la vez que manipulas un montón de parejas más?  
-Manipular es una palabra un poco fuerte, pero sí, asi es...  
Los anteojos de Karin cayeron un poco de su nariz. Realmente, el tipo estaba loco.  
-Y no estoy loco - Shino sorbio su casí vacía taza de chocolate.  
-Veo que igual puedes leer la mente, eso te hace uno - la joven se estiro un poco y miro las afueras por la ventana - vaya, ya anochecio, cuanto llevamos aquí?  
-4 horas aproximadamente.  
Karin parpadeo.  
-¿En serio?  
Shino asintio. Karin estaba sorprendida. Jamás habia estado tanto tiempo con alguien, sin sentirse minimamente aburrida.  
Ni siquiera con Sasuke.  
-Eres alguien peculiar amigo - sonrio finalmente. Shino no contesto mientras sacaba su celular.  
-Tengo que irme - se levanto y la miro - fue...un gusto hablar contigo.  
-Sí, digo lo mismo...momento, a donde vas?  
Shino no contesto mientras dejaba unos billetes en la mesa, pero su movimiento fue detenido por una tarjeta plateada.  
-Esta vez yo pago..  
-Como gustes - de todas formas, dejo caer los billetes. Antes de que Karin le soltara unos cuantos insultos, este ya se había esfumado por la puerta del restaurante.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - Tenten estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras Kankuro la dejaba enfrente de su departamento - prometo pagarle, se lo juro!  
-Tranquila mujer, ya te dije que no hay problema - el marionetista se volvio hacia su camioneta. Se veía graciosa con una puerta de menos - aparte, me servirá para renoverle el estereo.  
-Pero señor Kankuro...  
-Mira, deja de parlotear. Si quieres recompensarme en algo, aliviate pronto.  
Tenten abrio la boca, pero termino por asentir. Kankuro suspiro y nego con la cabeza.  
-Tenten?  
La chica paro la respiración al escuchar esa voz.  
-Neji - se volvio y vio al joven Hyuga trás la puerta.  
-Bueno, ya me retiro - el castaño miro a la pareja - no quiero darte problemas con tu novio.  
-No es mi novio - tercio la chica - que haces aqui?  
-Vine a hablar contigo. Me dijeron que salías hoy del hospital.  
-Ah, sí...¿Como te enteraste?  
-Hinata me dijo. Yo...quería verte...  
-Se nota...  
-Bueeeeno - Kankuro dio un paso atrás - yo ya me retiro.  
-Gracias por haberla traído - Neji saco su billetera - te debo algo?  
Kankuro hizo una mueca al escuchar esto.  
-No, no soy un chofer...formo parte de la compañia Suna.  
-Ah, la corporación que dirige Gaara. Mi familia tiene tratos con ellos. Mejor aun, tienes que aceptar una gratificación por... - Neji no termino la frase, cuando Tenten le dio un manotazo, haciendole tirar la billetera - pero que rayos haces!!  
-Imbecil! - la csataña señalo a Kankuro - él es el hermano del señor Gaara!  
Neji se quedo con la boca abierta.  
-Y es más! - la chica se acerco rapidamente al marionetista - él y yo estamos saliendo!  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al escucharse esta última frase. Kankuro sintio que su mandibula caía hasta el suelo, ante el shock de Neji y la sonrisa de Tenten.  
-Definitivamente, las mujeres estan locas como una cabra...

Hinata se miro por última vez al espejo. Se había puesto un vestido color lila que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y de tirantes.  
Practicamente estaba lista para la cita.  
Sin embargo, noto un ligero temblor en sus manos. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Ino o Sakura le hubieran ayudado o al menos dado consejos.  
Sin embargo, ambas se encontraban en sus habitaciones desde hacía horas. Sakura desde su cita con el terapeuta, e Ino había llegado un rato antes, pero solo para encerrarse en su habitación.  
-Hinata, controlate - murmuro la chica para sí misma. Sin embargo, el timbre del departamento hizo que casí saltara. Aun peor que antes, se dirigio temblando hacia la puerta. El sueño de estos años al fin se iba a cumplir.  
Pero lo que vio, la dejo totalmente fuera de balance: Naruto estaba vestido de manera muy informal, con una camiseta naranja, pantalon negro de mezclilla y tennis que hacian juego.  
-Hinaaata-chan, buenas noches - sonrio el chico - lista para salir? Perdona lo repentino, pero Lee me dijo que era una buena forma de disculparme.  
-B-Buenas noches Naruto-kun. No te preocupes, e-entiendo - la chica tartamudeo - p-pero creo que tendre que cambiarme. Pense que iríamos a un lugar más formal  
-Ah, lo dices por esto - el chico se jalo la camiseta - na, no te preocupes. Tú estas perfecta. A donde vamos no habrá problemas.  
-P-Pero...  
-Tranquila - le guiño el ojo - tu solo dejate llevar...

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath_

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Stumbling a little  
Stumbling a little

-Dudo mucho seas House...  
Shino levanto la vista hacia la ventanilla de su Jeep. Karin se encontraba reclinaba sobre la puerta.  
-Son las 10 de la noche, no deberías estar en casa?  
-Sí, pero decidí seguirte, que tal?  
Shino no contesto mientras se inclinaba sobre el estereo y subía el volumen. Karin hizo una mueca mientras abría la puerta.  
-Es de mala educación ignorar a una chica.  
-La educación de genero es algo obsoleto. Viene de una forma de machismo, lo sabias?  
-Aja. Entonces "doctor", podría decirme con eso, que..  
-Tienes vacaciones en tu trabajo. Te obligaron a tomarlas porque ya estabas dando problemas con lo de Sasuke. Supongo tu guardarropa tiene un exceso de ropa, te comes las uñas y tienes una graduación de 4 dioptrias al menos.  
Karin parpadeo desconcertada.  
-¿Como supiste...?  
-Desde hace 1 semana has estado merodeando los alrededores. No has ido a tu casa, así que supongo estas en un hotel. Tu ropa no se ha repetido ni una sola en estos días, lo cual indica que compras cuando estas en estas "labores", para disminuir la ansieda. Claro, no es suficiente y por ente, te muerdes las uñas. Tienes un buen trabajo, así que te pagan las vacaciones, que seguro al menos ya sobrepasan las dos semanas, lo cual dice un tiempo acumulado y como solo graznabas Sasuke hace un tiempo, la causa de que te obligaran, es lógico...  
-Y mi graduación?  
-Tienes astigmatismo. Lo comprobe cuando te quitaste los lentes para leer el menú del restaurante. A cierta dioptria, el ojo comienza con ese padecimiento.  
Karin estaba sorprendida. No solo porque Shino había hablado demasiado, sino porque había acertado con todo.  
-Perfecto - el susodicho sonrio. Karin se volvio y vio arrancar un coche a gran velocidad.  
-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos a seguirlo?  
-Quizás - Shino arranco el jeep...

Ino miro el pote de helado con asco. Sin embargo, volvio a meter la cuchara y saco una enorme bola que engullo en un instante. No le importaba el dolor de cabeza, mucho menos que sus lágrimas le dieran un sabor salado al helado. No le importaba nada.  
-Que ilusa fuí - murmuro con la voz entrecortada. Había estado llorando por horas - como me fue a gustar otro idiota, no aprendo realmente.  
El susodicho había resultado ser un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra. No solo la había ofendido, sino casí le había echado una propuesta indecorosa encima.  
Bueno, siendo realistas, esto último no la había ofendido mucho. En realidad estaba un tantilo necesitada de sexo.  
Y el chico parecía igualmente ansioso por ello.  
-No, no, no - Ino casí se golpea con la cuchara - tienes que aprender a controlarte. Ya tuviste suficiente de relaciones vanas y superficiales.  
El sonido del teléfono hizo que casí saltara de la cama. Rapidamente descolgo.  
-Bueno, hablo a casa de Ino Yamanaka?  
-Sí, soy yo - la rubia fruncio el entrecejo. La voz se le hacía conocida - de parte de quien?  
-Soy Sai, el chico del parque.  
-Eh! Como conseguiste mi teléfono?!!  
-Eres una rubia tonta, para variar. Al salir corriendo, lo dejaste caer.  
-Mira amiguito, si sigues hablandome así, voy a colgar y bloquearte!  
-No puedes, tengo tu móvil.  
-Me vale gorro! Puedo comprarme otro!  
-Hmmm, entiendo. Entonces será mejor si te digo "guapa" en lugar de tonta?  
-Pero estas loco!! No puedes simplemente cambiar de opinión!  
-No lo hago, actuas impulsivamente y te ves tonta, pero no se puede negar que eres guapa.  
Ino abrio la boca para soltar otro insulto, pero se contuvo. No podía negar que tenía algo de razón..  
-Vaaale - solto un largo suspiro - pero sales con otra idiotez y cuelgo.  
-Enterado. Si quieres puedo pasar a tu departamento a dejarte el celular.  
-Ajá y luego violarme no?  
-También era parte del plan, pero más que violación, hubiera sido algo entre los dos.  
-Aun quieres tener sexo conmigo? Estas demente?  
-No, quien no querría tener sexo con una hermosa mujer?  
Nuevamente Ino se quedo sin palabras. El chico tenía mucha razón. Y aparte, le estaba diciendo que era muy atractiva.  
-Mira - la rubia tomo aire - me halagas...en cierta manera. Sin embargo, no puedes andar diciendo eso, tienes que ser más sutil.  
-Pensé lo era.  
-No, eres pésimo amigo - Ino sonrio. Se hizo un silencio en la línea - hey, estas allí?  
-Lo siento, estaba leyendo eso de la sutileza y sí, tienes razón.  
-Leyendo? No sabes que es eso???  
-No realmente...  
Ino miro el auricular. ¿Que acaso el tipo era de Marte o que?  
-Mira, es largo de explicar - la voz de Sai resono.  
-Esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer ahora. Que tal si comienzas?  
-Voy a agotar tu crédito, estoy hablando de tu celular.  
-Je, no importa. Al fin, no tenía nada que hacer - Ino cerro el pote de helado con cuidado...

Al otro lado del departamento, Sakura miraba largamente su imagen en el espejo. Había estado en esa misma posicion en las últimas dos horas.  
El sonido de su celular hizo que rompiera la pose. Con lentitud tomo el aparato.  
-Hola?  
-Sakura! - era la voz de Sasuke - estas bien?  
-Eh, porque?  
-No he recibido ni un mensaje tuyo en todo el día, menos una llamada! Pense te había pasado algo!  
-Estoy bien - murmuro la pelirrosa ausente - solo...me quede pensando...  
-No es gracioso - el Uchiha sonaba preocupado - te oyes fatal!  
-Je, quizás...Sasuke, no tengo ganas de hablar. Tengo que pensar - Sakura colgo y apago el celular, el cual termino lanzando hacia un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! - Sasuke le grito a su celular. Trato de marcar varias veces, pero sonaba ocupado o desconectado.  
-Maldición! Esa niña me va a volver loco! - entonces tomo su billetera. Sin embargo, en el trayecto casí choca contra la montaña de cobijas. Quiso gritarle a su tío, pero sencillamente salio rapidamente de la casa.  
Tan de prisa, que olvido empotrar bien la puerta...

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme  
-Que gracioso Shikamaru, que gracioso - Rock Lee señalo el coche de la compañia - anda, que ya es tarde.  
El Nara solo se encogio de hombros, murmurando un silencioso "problemático".  
-Sentimos no ser de más ayuda - Makoto dio una ligera reverencia.  
-Na, no pasa nada. El fuego de la juventud protegio a Shikamaru.  
A Makoto le salio una gota de sudor.  
-Bien, nos retiramos - Lee iba a dar media vuelta, pero se detuvo - a propósito, tienes novio?  
-No, porque?  
-Bien. Entonces no creo te moleste te invite a cenar.  
Makoto abrio la boca.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, si voy a ser "guardaespaldas" de Konoha y Suna, necesito familiarizarme con la estructura de tu compañia.  
-Ahhh, eso - Makoto suspiro aliviada - claro, con gusto. Que tal si cenamos unas hamburguesas mañana?  
-Excelente! - Lee hizo su pose de chico cool - y sino llego temprano, prometo hacer 100 vueltas alrededor del edificio de Suna.  
-Eh, eso no es necesario - Makoto sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Na, es una promesa! y un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas!  
-Ya Lee - Shikamaru jalo a su amigo dentro del coche. Luego miro a las chicas - gracias por todo.  
-Vuelva pronto señor Nara - Matsuri se acerco, dando igual una reverencia.  
-Lo haré y ah, un favor. Cuida bien de tu jefe.  
-Claro, eso no tiene que decirlo.  
Shikamaru asintio mientras Lee arrancaba el coche.  
-Son buenas personas - murmuro Makoto al verlos alejarse.  
-Sí, en especial el joven Lee. Muy animoso.  
-Demasiado para mi gusto...  
-Sí, y que te parece?  
Makoto miro a Matsuri.  
-Buena persona, por?  
-No sé, es...lindo.  
-Así es, pero no es mi tipo.  
-¿Lo crees? Sería...  
-No Matsuri. No es mi tipo, si?  
-Vale, no te enojes...  
-No estoy molesta. Sencillamente - elevo la vista hacia los vitrales que dominaban el edificio de Suna - mi tipo de chico es otro...

-No, no puedo, no me gusta...  
Naruto veía la cara de pánico de Hinata.  
-Pero ya comenzo la gente a bailar en la pista...  
-No, no puedo, no puedo...  
-Vale, vale - Naruto suspiro - ire por unas bebidas.  
Hinata asintio fervientemente. Mientras Naruto iba a la barra, la chica poso sus ojos en la gente que comenzaba a atiborrar la pista.  
Jamás le paso por la cabeza que Naruto le fuera a traer a un bar llamado "Footloose", para hacer lo que peor se le daba: bailar.  
Y lo peor, era pura música de los ochentas. No es que ella detestara ese género, pero prefería algo más tranquilo, más romántico.  
-¿Te parece anticuado? - pregunto Naruto al llegar con las bebidas.  
-N-No, claro que no...  
-Vamos Hinata, dí la verdad.  
-B-Bueno - la joven bajo la mirada hacia el vaso - un poco...  
Naruto solto una risita mientras agitaba un poco la cabeza.  
-La música de los ochentas es mi favorita. Solo tenía unos pocos años en ese tiempo, pero aun puedo recordar el ritmo...es algo que me encanta.  
Hinata miro de reojo al rubio. Realmente se le veía contento, aunque notaba como su mirada iba hacia la pista de baile.  
-¿Te gustaría bailar?  
-Claro! Por algo te traje aquí!  
-E-En serio?  
-Sí, aunque creo me equivoque. Eres más conservadora, igual si quieres te llevo de vuelta...  
-No, esta bien - Hinata lo detuvo. Perfecto. Se había sentido mal con lo que había dicho Naruto. Se supone era su primera cita y ella se estaba poniendo sus moños. Estaba con Naruto, el chico del cual estaba enamorada. ¿Acaso no debía ser feliz con solo eso?  
-Vamos - Hinata se levanto de golpe. Naruto la miro intigrado.  
-¿A donde?  
-A bailar, por supuesto - musito la chica de una manera tan firme que sorprendio gratamente al rubio...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Otro capítulo que termino en tiempo record. Claro, esto es el preambulo a una serie de eventos que sacarán a uno más de balance. Ya Tenten hizo el primer movimiento al respecto, jejeje.  
Como siempre, los personajes van mostrando más de sus "peculiares" formas de ser, que aparecen en el manga, pero adaptadas a una vida cotidiana.  
Les parecera raro que maneje a Naruto en un bar ochentero, pero en sí es por la dinamica de los personajes. Todos manejan una edad arriba de los veinte años, así que lógico les toco esa "época" de los peinados extraños, las ropas fluorescentes y la música popera.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, son "When a man loves a woman" de Michael Bolton, así "Teardrop" de Massive Attack (yes! el intro de House M.D.).  
Se que alguien me recomendo usar dos canciones, pero estas iran más adelante en la trama, así que no se desesperen.  
Saludos a Ryoga Toro, hinatauchiha20, nookie, Gabe Logan, Hatake-kate, así adrifernan19, por sus comentarios, así quienes más leen este fic. Recomendaciones, comentarios e insultos son bien tomados en cuenta.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 11: New Sensation.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_  
I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Obito se revolvio dentro de las cobijas al escuchar la canción. ¿Porque demonios tenía que dejar su sobrino puesta la televisón?  
-Estupidas canciones que solo sirven para deprimir - murmullo. Era cierto que no había salido en 3 días de su "refugio". Bueno, tecnicamente, solo para comer un poco e ir al baño. Realmente olía mal, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería saber de Rin, nada sobre ella.  
Sin embargo, su vejiga si quería que saliera.  
-Maldición - murmuro. Bueno, de plano apagaría el televisor y volveria a su mundo, donde nadie lo molestaría y no tendría que enfrentarse a nadie.  
Sin embargo, apenas se retiro las cobijas de encima, tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
-¡Obito!  
El susodicho se puso casí en firmes al escuchar esa voz. Se dio media vuelta lentamente y vio al objeto de sus amores...y pesares.  
-R-Rin...  
-Así que aquí estas so idiota!  
-P-P-Pero...la puerta esta cerrada!  
-Estaba. Como no contestabas mis llamados, fui a tu casa, pero nadie se había aparecido en días, así que luego vine con Sasuke. La puerta de enfrente estaba entreabierta.  
-Maldito sobrino - penso enfurecido. Sin embargo, la sensación se desvanecio cuando vio venir a Rin hacia él.  
-No, no, no - Obito trato de retroceder, pero resbalo con las cobijas y se fue para atrás, cayendo graciosamente sobre todo el desorden.  
-Obito, estas bien? - Rin trato de acercarse, pero el joven se agazapo.  
-No me veas, por favor, no me veas! - clamaba avergonzado - parezco un ebrio y soy un cobarde!  
-Eso no lo niego - la chica sonrio - hueles a pescado podrido y aparte escapaste como gallina.  
-Lo siento! - trato de echarse las cobijas encima pero Rin lo detuvo - no quiero saber tu respuesta! No quiero que me rechazes! Fui un idiota al besarte!  
El sonido de una mesa rompiendose hizo que Obito se parara en seco. Se volvio y miro el mueble de la sala hecho pedazos. Rin retiro la mano, sin ningun daño aparente.  
-Obito uchiha, deja de gimotear o sufrirás el mismo destino que esto.  
-Pero...  
-Quieres callarte????? - ella le miro asesinamente - deja de sacar conclusiones tú solo! Vine a...maldita sea! - Rin no dijo más, se lanzo encima de Obito. Este antes reaccionara, fue besado de una manera poco ortodoxa por su amiga.

_  
Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey._

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of MayWith my girl.

Obito se separo lentamente de los labios de Rin. Ella le esbozo una leve sonrisa.  
-Al fin. ¿Cuando pensabas en declararte?  
-Yo...pense...que Kakashi...él y tú...  
-Kakashi es mi mejor amigo. Pero es tan soso y aburrido, comparado contigo...  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Oh sí - Rin se levanto y lo jalo hacia la recamara - te lo demostraré.  
Obito simplemente se puso blanco mientras era llevado por una diosa hacia el Vallhala...

-¿Entonces no podemos tener sexo porque estas en tu periodo? Que extraño. Pense las mujeres les gustaba en esa época porque se ponían más sensibles.  
Ino retiro la bocina del oído por enesima ocasión. Las ganas de matar a Sai habían disminuido, pero no la impresión que le causaba su sinceridad.  
-No es que me queje, pero no puedes ser un poco más discreto?  
-Tienes razón - bajo la voz - ¿Entonces no tendremos sexo porque estas en tus..?  
-Sai, callate por favor - la rubia se froto las sienes. ¿Como habían llegado a este punto? Y lo más importante, es que el tipo solo parecía pensar en una cosa.  
-¿No podemos hablar otra cosa más que de sexo?  
-Lo haría con gusto, pero tu imagen desnuda y gimiendo es muy estimulante. Y tu voz no ayuda en absoluto.  
-Con un demonio! No soy una actriz porno para que te excites!  
-Deberías. Tienes un buen cuerpo.  
Ok. Ya había sido suficiente. El halago había pasado y ahora se sentía un poco humillada al ser solo vista como un pedazo de carne.  
-Por favor, deja de hablar de sexo.  
-Lo haré cuando lo tengamos. Aunque no aseguro nada.  
-Sai, en serio, estoy harta de...eso. De dar esa maldita imagen.  
-¿Entonces porque usas minifaldas y tops así?  
-Ya te dije! No es por los hombres, es por mí! Porque me siento bien conmigo misma!  
-Eso quiere decir que ya dejaste el asunto de Kiba atrás?  
-Sí, podría...momento, ¿Como sabes eso?  
-Lo mencionaste, en uno de tus inutiles intentos de cambiar el tema.  
Ino se quedo callada. Pese a tener el 90% del cerebro ocupado en como poseerla, Sai había prestado atención a otros detalles.  
-Hola? Ya me colgaste?  
-Eh, no, no - Ino carraspeo - aquí estoy. Perdona...no creo poder darte eso.  
-¿Porque no?  
-Porque no. Sai, no estoy buscando una relación carnal como antes. Quiero algo más...  
-Entiendo...dejame ver.  
-¿Dejame ver? ¿Sigues con la enciclopedia? Te dije que la dejarás!  
-Veamos - el chico parecía estar leyendo un monologo - el amor es un concepto universal relacionado con la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico). Habitualmente se interpreta como un sentimiento y con frecuencia el término se asocia con el amor romántico. Para Gottfried Leibniz, «amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad».  
-Eh, sí, sí - la chica suspiro - algo así.  
-Habitualmente se asocia el término con el amor romántico, una relación pasional entre dos personas con una influencia muy importante en sus relaciones interpersonales y sexuales mutuas. En algunos casos, el amor puede ser interpretado como fruto de un duro trabajo, esfuerzo y pericia por construir y desarrollar un objetivo, sintiéndose plenitud y felicidad al verse conseguido lo que se ha anhelado y trabajado durante mucho tiempo....  
-Sai! - la chica grito - ya deja de recitar la maldita enciclopedia!  
-Lo siento, pero es interesante.  
-Mira, no se porque dices esto, pero no puedes estar enamorado de mi, apenas nos hemos visto dos veces!  
-Lo sé, pero entonces es algo carnal solamente?  
-No sé... - Ino no quiso continuar. Realmente si se sentía muy atraída hacia el pelinegro. Inclusive sintio una punzada en su interior. Más que atracción, quería comerselo.  
-No, no - agito la cabeza mientras se debatía - debo contenerme, ya basta  
-Interesante. Como no sabes, tendré que enseñarte.  
-¿Tú? - la joven se carcajeo - pero sí apenas sabes de la vida!  
En ese momento se escucho como colgaban el teléfono. Ino dejo de reírse.  
-Sai? Sai estas allí??? - la chica apreto las teclas del inalambrico. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de "ocupado" - ay no...la volví a meter.  
Sencillamente colgo y se deslizo del sofá hacia el piso, mientras miraba el reloj que colgaba en la pared.  
-Las 10... - murmuro apesadumbrada - dure 2 horas hablando con él...y lo eche a perder...

-¿Pero estas loca?  
Tenten se encogio al escuchar el regaño de Kankuro.  
-Lo siento señor - la joven bajo la mirada hacia la cazuela que tenía en las manos. Kankuro suspiro. Era la octava vez que se lo decía desde el incidente con Neji, pero la castaña solo se disculpaba.  
-Vale, vale - tomo la olla y la deposito con cuidado en la mesa. Al menos la chica lo había invitado a cenar por compensación.  
-Huele bien - musito al olfatear el espaguetti. Tenten sonrio.  
-Es mi especialidad. Dejeme le sirvo.  
El marionetista tomo asiento. Mientras la veía servir, no dejo de reparar en ella: cabello castaño, agarro en dos curiosos chongos. Ojos del mismo color y un perfil no tan dulce como el que tenía Matsuri, ni tan recio como el de Temari. Era bastante atractiva.  
-No entiendo como no te hizo caso.  
-¿Como dice? - Tenten se quedo a medias al servir una porción.  
-Sí, eres una muchacha bonita y ese tipo de mando a volar.  
Tenten no dijo nada. Sencillamente termino de servir el plato y continuo con el otro.  
-Oye, perdona, no quise ser tan rudo.  
-No se preocupe - la joven suspiro mientras tomaba asiento y a la vez el tenedor. Se quedo mirando su plato un rato - es...sencillamente mala suerte.  
-¿Mala suerte?  
-Siempre he pasado de desapercibido. Fui de las mejores en atletismo en mi escuela y aparte tuve un promedio en la universidad. Sin embargo, al salir a trabajar, todo se torno gris. Apenas conseguí un trabajo como secretaria en Konoha.  
-Pero la empresa ha ido en ascenso...  
-No me refiero a eso - Tenten hundio el tenedor con fuerza en el espaguetti - sino en el aspecto sentimental. Supongo hay algo en mí que no le agrada a los chicos.  
Kankuro no respondio, sencillamente también comenzo a comer su parte en un silencio sumamente incomodo.

-¿Parece cansado señor Gaara?  
El susodicho abrio los ojos y se volvio lentamente en su sillón. Matsuri estaba al pie del escritorio, con varias carpetas en mano.  
-Un poco - se froto el tabique de la nariz - atender negocios personales es fastidioso.  
-Por la cara del señor Shikamaru, parece que salio avante en la situación.  
-Eres demasiado observadora, sabes?  
Matsuri guardo silencio. En otras ocasiones, esa frase había tenido un significado muy distinto al de ahora.  
-L-Lo siento - bajo la mirada - no quiero ser tan entrometida. Apenas llevo unos días aquí y usted me ha tratado estupendamente.  
Gaara no contesto. Se limito a ver la ciudad por los vitrales. El sol ya se había ocultado y todo parecía llenarse de luces intermitentes.  
-Es tarde, ve a descansar.  
Matsuri dio una reverencia. Tan pronto se retiro, Gaara resoplo. Generalmente le gustaba estar solo, eso le ayudaba a calmarse.  
Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sintio sumamente solo...

El sonido de un celular desperto subitamente a Sakura. Se había hartado de su posición "emo", y se había recostado para dormir hasta dos días después.  
-Debe ser Sasuke - penso. Sin embargo, vio con sorpresa que era Rock Lee.  
-Sakura-chan! - Lee grito apenas Sakura contesto. La chica tuvo que retirarse el celular del oído - como estas?  
-Eh..más o menos - la pelirrosa mintio - aun dolida de algunos golpes, pero ya mejor.  
-Excelente! Si es así, nada mejor que el ejercicio para reanimarse!  
-¿Ejercicio? Pero Lee, yo...  
-Nada! El fuego de la juventud no debe extinguirse y tu eres muy joven para eso!  
-Escucha Lee, no me siento bien del todo y quisiera que me...  
-Mira, Shino me hablo y vamos a vernos la banda en el Footloose, así que paso por tí en media hora! - el joven estaba muy emocionado. Sakura miro con hastío la pared.  
-Lee, entiende que...  
-Nos vemos Sakura-chaaaan! Y no aceptare un "No" por respuesta. Haremos que tu vitalidad vuelva a ser la de antes!!!  
Se oyo como colgaban. Sakura se quedo viendo su celular.  
-Pero que pedazo de...- tuvo ganas de lanzar el aparato contra la pared y volver a la cama.  
Sin embargo...  
Sin embargo, un repentino deseo de salir emergio. ¿Que podía perder?  
Lanzo un largo suspiro, mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ducha. Un baño de 10 minutos y 20 para arreglarse....nada más..

Kankuro coloco el último plato en el secador. La comida había estado deliciosa, pero no así el ambiente. Tenten se había retirado pronto y se había encerrado en su habitación. Kankuro se dedico a lavar los platos, esperando que hubiese un cambio.  
Sin embargo, nada.  
-Bueno, ya esta bien! - Kankuro irrumpio en la habitación. Tenten casí salto de la cama.  
-P-Pense te habías ido - tartamudeo mientras se limpiaba la cara.  
-Eso iba a hacer, pero me desespera tu actitud! Es cierto que no has tenido suerte. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar!  
-Claro que no! No viste que me rechazo y luego viene con aires de reconciliación?!  
-Debiste aceptar...  
-No! Y donde queda mi orgullo??  
-Pues parece que aun no lo asimilas muy bien - el marionenista señalo su cara. Tenten se restrego los ojos con el brazo.  
-Será mejor que te vayas...  
-Mira, no voy a ir y dejarte en este estado.  
-Puedes hacerlo, te libero de cualquier culpa y... - el sonido de un celular hizo que la joven se detuviera. Se volvio hacia su comoda y vio su móvil vibrando.  
-Si, bueno? - Tenten contesto - sí, sí...eh? Esta bien - encendio el altavoz y miro a Kankuro encogiendose de hombros.  
-Tenten - era Lee - espero estes bien, voy camino a casa de Sakura a recogerla. Supongo tienes compañia, por eso los quiero invitar al Footloose. Entre más, mucho mejor! Para que el fuego de la juventud realmente hierva!  
Tenten y Kankuro les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Me gustaría Lee, pero...  
-Iremos - resono otra voz.  
-Kankuro? Esta usted allí? Perfecto! Los veremos en una hora! Hasta luego gente bonita!  
-¿Porque hiciste eso? - Tenten miro perpleja al hermano de Gaara al tanto Lee colgaba.  
-Vamos a salir a bailar, eso te hará bien.  
-Pero no quiero! Si quieres ve tú!  
-Aja, ya te comprometiste  
-Lo hiciste por ambos! Eso no es justo  
-Es lo mejor. Aparte, me debes una por eso del noviazgo.  
-Vale, vale - la chica entorno los ojos - ahora sal del cuarto, voy a cambiarme.  
Kankuro sonrio mientras daba vuelta...

Deidara miro de malos modos a Sasori e Itachi.  
-Ustedes me ocultan algo - les solto el rubio luego de un largo rato. Los 3, más Kisame, se habían reunido en el Scorpio y estaban jugando una divertida partida de poker en el saloncito especial.  
-No lo hacemos - Itachi miro sus cartas mientras aventaba un montón de fichas - pido por ver.  
-Ajá, entonces porque de repente me pidieron jugar poker, cuando llevamos años sin eso!  
Itachi miro a Sasori. Este suspiro y dejo caer las cartas.  
-Paso...  
-Eso no te salvara! - Deidara lo señalo y avento fichas, así las cartas - par de ases.  
Los demás soltaron un "hmmrff", mientras lanzaban sus cartas. Kisame comenzo a barajear nuevamente.  
-Al menos no puedes negar que tu suerte ha mejorado - sonrio Sasori. Deidara hizo una mueca. Él jamás había sido bueno con el poker y ahora llevaba 5 partidas ganadas. Algo raro pasaba aquí.  
-Miren, me estan ocultando algo y quiero averiguarlo, así que volvere a la barra.  
-Antes de eso - Kisame repartio cartas - que tal si apostamos algo?  
-¿Apostar?  
-Sí - Itachi tomo su mano - si te gano, te quedarás aquí y tendrás un regalo especial. Si me ganas, irás afuera y te diremos lo que realmente hay.  
-Hmmm, me parece bien - Deidara volvio a sentarse mientras colocaba sus fichas - y aparte, todo esto.  
Sasori asintio, aunque una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro...

-Akamaru se encuentra perfectamente, ya puedes llevartelo - Hana Inuzuka miro significativamente a Kiba. Este asintio.  
-Gracias hermana. Ya hacía tiempo no lo traía a la veterinaria y temía le pusiera pasar algo.  
-Entiendo - Hana sonrio - aunque si quieres hablar de otra cosa, estoy a tu disposición.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Es viernes en la noche, vienes pasadas las 9 de la noche y no traes olor a perfume de chica.  
Kiba hizo una mueca. Su hermana lo conocía bastante bien.  
-No tengo nada, sencillamente decidí alejarme un poco de ese estilo de vida.  
-Eso o le rompiste el corazón a alguien...  
Kiba sabía se refería a Ino.  
-Lastima - Hana suspiro - ella me caía muy bien. Tenía buen gusto para vestirse, pero era demasiado alocada.  
-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?  
-Necesitas alguien más serio, que te haga sentar cabeza.  
-¿Como tú y el teniente Yamato? - Kiba sonrio maliciosamente. Hana hizo una mueca, mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.  
-Yamato es un buen hombre. Aunque algo alocado con Kakashi de por medio.  
-Eso imagino. El maestro Kakashi era de los mejores en la preparatoria, pero demasiado...raro.  
-Quizás...como sea - Hana acaricio el pelo de Akamaru. Este le contesto con un ladrido suave - vete de aquí y mejor busca a una chica.  
-Pense me ibas a prohibir eso.  
-Te prohibo estar de idiota, no de estar solo.  
-¿Y si lo necesito?  
-Creeme hermanito, llevas mucho tiempo así.  
Kiba simplemente guardo silencio.

Ino miro la tapa de su celular. Le indicaba que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Shino. Seguro querían que saliera con él a dar la vuelta.  
Y lo más seguro, es que Kiba iba a estar por allí.  
-Mejor me quedo aquí - penso mientras se daba la vuelta en el sillón. El sonido del timbre la hizo incorporarse.  
-¿Será Hinata? - Ino se acerco a la puerta. Sakura había salido hacía unos 10 minutos con Lee. Apenas se habían saludado, pero por sus caras, tenían mucho que hablar.  
-Pero que... - Ino se quedo de una pieza al ver por la mirilla la sonriente cara de Sai. Este parecio notarlo y saludo alegremente.  
-Saludos! - aumento más su sonrisa. Ino se quedo de una pieza.  
-¿Tu que haces aquí?  
-Vine a hacerte el amor  
-Que! Pero estas loco! Sabes que no se puede!  
-Pero si vengo a hacerte el amor. Quiero conquistarte con mis encantos sexuales - la sonrisa de Sai bajo un poco.  
-Sai, te digo que no quiero tener relaciones sexuales...  
-Ah, no eso. Igual no me exprese bien. Quiero hacerte el amor, es decir, darte amor.  
-Dios! - Ino se golpeo la frente - estas tarado o que! Das a entender otras cosas con la frase.  
-Oh - Sai parpadeo y cerro los ojos - entonces vienes?  
-Aja y a donde? Son las 10 y no voy a salir con un perfecto extraño  
-No soy un perfecto extraño. Le dí mis datos a la fea frentona, que parece ser tu madre.  
-Fea frentona? Viste a Sakura?  
-Abajo. Parece me conocía, aunque luego de lo que dije, me dio un buen puñetazo. Luego me pidio mi teléfono y referencias.  
Ino sonrio. Pudo notar como el pomulo izquierdo del joven comenzaba a hincharse.  
-Sí, fue ella - suspiro - bien, entonces vamos a algún sitio y... - Ino miro su celular y sonrio - creo tengo el lugar correcto para esto...

_Live baby live  
Now that the day is over  
I got a new sensation  
In perfect moments  
Impossible to refuse_

Sleep baby sleep  
Now that the night is over  
And the sun comes like a god  
Into our room  
All perfect light and promises

Gotta hold on you  
A new sensation  
A new sensation  
Right now  
Gonna take you over  
A new sensation  
A new sensation

Dream baby dream  
Of all that's come and going  
And you will find out  
In the end  
There really is  
There really is no difference

Cry baby cry  
When you've got to get it out  
I'll be your shoulder  
You can tell me all  
Don't keep it in ya  
Well that's the reason why I'm here

Are you ready for a new sensation  
A new sensation  
Right now  
Gonna take you on a new sensation  
A new sensation

Hate baby hate  
When there's nothing left for you  
You're only human  
What can you do  
It'll soon be over  
Don't let your pain take over you

Love baby love  
It's written all over your face  
There's nothing better we could do  
Than live forever  
Well that's all we've got to do

Hey now I'm gonna take a new sensation  
A new sensation

Hinata no podía sentirse más acorde a la canción que resonaba por todo el lugar. Mientras bailaba, no podía dejar de sentirse tan libre, tan relajada.  
-Eso! - Naruto la animaba siguiendola. Hinata sonrio. Por un momento penso que el rubio sacaría alguna bufonería. Sin embargo, había resultado ser un estupendo bailarin y su ritmo era sumamente contagioso.  
-Bien Hinata - le guiño el ojo mientras el sudor perlaba su frente - ya al fin tienes el "toque".  
Hinata quiso agradecer, pero Naruto giro sobre sí mismo, mientras la sujetaba de ambas manos, sacandole una fuerte carcajada.  
-Dios, hacia cuanto no me sentía así - penso al tanto giraba sobre sí misma. Naruto igual rio mientras seguían bailando. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a hacerse un lado, impresionadas por la habilidad que demostraban en la pista.  
-Parece que estan muy divertidos - murmuro Karin. Ella y Shino habían llegado hacía 20 minutos al "Footloose".  
Shino simplemente asintio mientras colgaba el celular.  
-Listo - murmuro. Karin fruncio el entrecejo mientras se subía las gafas.  
-¿Ahora que hiciste? No tuviste suficiente con decirle a Naruto sobre este lugar?  
Shino no contesto. Karin suspiro, mientras hacía un lado su bebida y se levantaba.  
-Es una horrenda música ochentera, pero Voy a bailar, ¿Me acompañas?  
Shino le miro un momento y volvio su mirada hacia la pista. Karin lo interpreto como un "No".  
-Hombres, todos iguales - mascullo mientras subía. La canción había terminado, pero otra rola de INXS comenzo a resonar por el lugar. Karin miro por última vez a la mesa. Al principio había pensado que Shino era alguien distinto, pero ahora parecía un nerd antisocial y sumamente aburrido.  
-Bueno, alla él - mascullo mientras comenzaba a moverse...

_Say I'm crying  
I'm looking at what's on T.V.  
Pain and suffering  
And the struggle  
To be free  
It can't ever be denied and I  
Never will ignore  
But when I see you coming  
I can take it all  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
Say you're mine  
And give yourself to the  
Feelings that you know  
I'm needing  
All that you can give me  
All the things  
That you do so well  
Words are healing  
Sweet anticipation  
Making spells  
As the shadows close in  
Fall across all our yesterdays  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear_

Karin comenzo a alzar los brazos tal como Michael Hutchence , dejandose llevar por la música y taradeandola. Sin embargo, al volverse, vio a un joven bien parecido, acercandose a ella, bailando al mismo ritmo.  
-Vaya - penso sonriendo - no tengo tan mala suerte.  
Sin embargo, apenas elevo la vista de su delgado cuerpo, se quedo de una pieza al reconocer al sujeto.  
Más por unas gafas oscuras que desentonaban con el ambiente.  
-Pero estas... - Karin iba a gritarle, cuando Shino se pego a ella y la sujeto por la cintura, pegando cadera con cadera. Karin se sintio enrojecer, algo que le pasaba cada mil años.

_You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Disappear  
Say if I could  
Look into myself and reason  
But I could never never see or  
Make sense of the dealings  
Turn around  
Am I looking at salvation  
Make me realise all that I am  
You put the light inside this man  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear  
You're so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear _

Karin había pensado en golpear a Shino, por bailar así tan...pegados. Sin embargo, tan pronto la canción termino y la gente aplaudio, Karin sintio una cierta desazon. Le había gustado al fin a cuentas.  
Shino la miro y luego señalo hacia el otro lado de la pista. Naruto y Hinata se estaban abrazando mientras no paraban de brincar. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía notarlo y solto al pobre rubio, mientras se ponía roja. Naruto se rasco la cabeza y con apuros bajo a su pareja de la pista.  
-Vaya, conque estabas espiandolos no? - Karin sonrio. Shino asintio. Otra canción comenzo - bueno, será mejor bajar igual, ya que...  
Sin embargo, Karin sintio como Shino le jalaba hacia el centro de la pista. La chica de anteojos sencillamente aumento su sonrisa.

Sasuke volvio furioso a la casa. Había tratado de localizar a Sakura y lo primero que vio fue a Rock Lee y a la susodicha, saliendo de su casa, bastante animados. Por un momento penso en salir a romper la cabeza a Lee y luego hacerle la escena del año a Sakura.  
Sin embargo, opto solo por verles irse. Tuvo ganas de seguirlos, pero se contuvo. Si Sakura lo había mandado al cuerno, perfecto. Era mejor así.  
-De que sirvio la estupida terapia si me quito a la novia! - exclamo molesto mientras bajaba de la motocicleta. Bueno, era normal. Él se había mostrado como un grandisimo imbecil cuando ella tuvo el problema del hospital. Penso que haría bien dejarla sola en esos momentos, pero estaba sumamente equivocado.  
-Estoy harto de todos! - el Uchiha pateo una lata que estaba frente a su patio - primero me deshare de mi estupido tío que... - se quedo callado al ver la puerta de la casa totalmente abierta - ay no, lo que me faltaba!  
Raudo, entro a la vivienda y vio con alivio que todo parecía en orden, salvo el dichoso cuchitril que tenía Obito en la sala...el cual extrañamente estaba abierto.  
-Pero que... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando escucho un prolongado grito proveniente de su recamara. Sasuke penso eran ladrones, pero los gemidos de una chica se hicieron más fuertes.  
-No, no, no - Sasuke comenzo a jalarse los cabellos literalmente - que no hallan hecho lo que pienso!  
Trato de abrir el pomo, pero estaba con seguro. El ruido de una cama meciendose le confirmo sus sospechas.  
-Tío Obito! Rin! Dejen de hacer eso!!! Estan en mi cama!!  
Pero los gemidos y suspiros de placer se siguieron escuchando. Sasuke comenzo a aporrear la puerta.  
-En mi cama no!!! - alcanzo a gritar totalmente desesperado.

-¿Voy por algo de tomar? - comento un jadeando Naruto. Hinata, en similares condiciones, asintio. El rubio emitio esa sonrisa tan característica, que hizo que la chica sintiera mariposas en el estomago.  
-E-Es increíble - se dejo resbalar en el asiento. Le dolían los tobillos, y el sudor perlaba su rostro, así parte de su cuello, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba feliz y aun más, Naruto le había reconocido su habilidad. No podía estar más contenta.  
Sin embargo, lo que vio a la entrada del bar, hizo que recobrara todos sus miedos y frustraciones.  
-¿Que rayos hace ella aquí? - mascullo al ver a Sakura tomada del brazo de Lee.

-No lo puedo creer. Sabes bailar.  
-Obvio no? Soy amigo de juergas de Kiba - Shino tomo asiento mientras ponía su chaqueta a modo de colchón contra la silla. Entonces noto la mirada de la joven - ¿Que?  
-Te ves...raro sin tu chaqueta.  
-La uso por razones personales - volteo la mirada, como si tratara de ocultar su perfil con las sombras que creaban las luces de la pista. Karin iba a bromearle, pero se contuvo. Shino miro hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de la chica.  
-Vaya - asintio - al fin llegaron  
-Tu quieres crear una guerra no? - Karin apreto los puños.  
- "El objeto de la guerra no es aniquilar a los que la han provocado, sino hacerles que se enmiendan, no destruir a los inocentes y a los culpables por igual, sino... - sentencio Shino. Karin lo miro interrumpiendolo. Se notaba realmente molesta.  
-..salvar a ambos. Lo dijo Polibio... - murmuro. Shino parpadeo. Karin suspiro largamente - vale, veremos que pasa, pero al primer arranque, no me contengo, entiendes?

Shino asintio emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

Makoto iba conduciendo por paso lento rumbo a casa de los Suna. Curiosamente, había estado muy callada desde la tarde, cuando fue a dejar a Shikamaru en su departamento.  
Al pie del ediicio, vio a Temari, que prontamente ayudo al chico a subir. La mirada que ambos se dirigían eran bastante intensas.  
Tanto que Makoto llego a sentir un tanto de celos de ambos.  
Fue cuando reparo en la platica que había tenido con Matsuri hacía unas horas.

_-¿Te gusta el señor Gaara?  
Makoto se volvio rapidamente, mientras sentia como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.  
-¿Como dices?  
-Puedo darme cuenta. Le tienes demasiado cariño. Más del normal..  
-Estas bromeando! Solo lo veo como un jefe excelente y una persona de honor  
-Aja, pero ví tu cara cuando el señor Gaara pensaba despedirte. Más que perder el empleo, temías perder el contacto con él.  
Makoto iba a replicar, pero guardo silencio. No podía negar eso. Sentía que su vida había cambiado mucho desde que conducía para él.  
-¿Entonces es cierto?  
Makoto termino por asentir, mientras miraba el suelo. Matsuri se acerco y le toco el hombro.  
-¿Porque no te le declaras?  
-Que! No puedo! Es...es una diferencia enorme!  
-Claro que no. Los Suna son distintos. Viste al joven Shikamaru con la joven Temari. Son de mundos opuestos y estan juntos.  
-No lo niego, pero yo soy una simple chofer.  
-De todas formas, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.  
-¿Y si decido no decirlo?  
-Entonces no se cuanto aguantarás la situación..._

-Maldición - Makoto azoto el volante. Gaara lo noto.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No Señor, nada - Makoto bajo la mirada. Matsuri tenía toda la maldita razón.  
Finalmente el coche se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Suna.  
-Bien Makoto, te espero mañana a las 7 am - el pelirrojo iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada - ¿Makoto? La puerta...  
Pero la chica no respondio, tenía su frente pegada al volante.  
-¿Makoto? - volvio a preguntar Gaara. La chica no respondio, mientras subía las manos al volante.  
-Me gusta...  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí - la chica se irguio en el asiento y lo miro de reojo, con una intensidad única - me gusta y mucho....

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Al fin, este es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia, hasta el momento. Era lógico, ya que la cantidad de canciones es mayor que en otros capítulos y así será al menos en el siguiente, donde se viene lo bueno xD. Nuevamente se hace una especie de "choque" de galaxias con lo que sucedera (o lo mismo, un momento climax que terminará creando nuevas cosas). Por el momento, ya Makoto inicio el primer embiste, declarandose a Gaara. Esto aunque parece repentino, en realidad es una consecuencia de hechos que he descrito pero muy levemente.  
Algo que me inspiro a escribir ahora, fueron las historias de "Agente del Yosh", que me hicieron reír como loco toda la noche. Bastante recomendables.  
Agradecimientos especiales a adrifernan19, joaco-kun, Baldur Prime, hinatauchiha20, Gabe Logan, mari8876, aamk, así a Azrael por sus comentarios. Como siempre, son bien tomados en cuenta para la realización de las continuaciones.  
Las canciones en este episodio, la primera es de los The Temptations, "My girl", así dos clasicas del grupo ochentero-noventero, INXS: "Dissapear" y "New Sensation". Como dato cultural, Michael Hutchence, era el vocalista de INXS.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, inspirado ahora en Bachikoi!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 12: Thriller  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_Jiraiya miro interesado el bonito ojo morado que tenía Sakura.  
-Se que va a decir. "Volví a las andadas" - murmuro la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, noto que los ojos del terapeuta iban a su escote - oiga!  
-Eh. Solo estaba observando ese lunar que tienes..a lado del ojo.  
Sakura hizo una mueca. Cierto que tenía uno, pero en su seno derecho.  
-Bueno, bueno, supongo hay una historia detrás de todo esto, no?  
Sakura suspiro, mientras cruzaba la pierna...movmiento que no paso desapercibido por Jiraiya.  
-Todo comenzo en una especie de pub de los ochentas, llamado Footloose - Sakura apreto los labios - hace 3 días..._

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling thats the power of love_

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream  
Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
Power of love that keeps you home at night

Chorus 1 :  
You dont need money, dont take fame  
Dont need no credit card to ride this train  
Its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
Thats the power of love  
Thats the power of love

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But youll be glad baby when youve found  
Thats the power makes the world goround

Chorus 2 :  
And it dont take money, dont take fame  
Dont need no credit card to ride this train  
Its strong and its sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you dont care  
But you know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
Hmmm

Chorus 3 :  
It dont take money and it dont take fame  
Dont need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You wont feel nothin till you feel  
You feel the power, just the power of love  
Thats the power, thats the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love

Sakura no podía sentirse más incomoda. Por alguna razón loca del destino, ahora estaba sentada a lado de Hinata y Karin. Y todo por culpa de Lee y Naruto, así de Shino. El primero había visto al llegar al rubio y sin más, se fue directo a su mesa. Lo peor no fue la mirada fría que recibio de Hinata, sino cuando Shino aparecio acompañado de Karin, que parecía querer perforarla con los ojos.  
-Dios - suspiro la chica - ¿Que hice para merecer esto?  
-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? - Karin le apostilleo. Sakura se volvio con el puño apretado.  
-Tranquila - la joven de lentes le sonrio cinicamente - no queremos que tengas problemas en tu trabajo otra vez, verdad?  
-Eres una...  
Karin solto una risa escandalosa que empeoro aun más el ambiente. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba al borde de la depresión. Estaba sumamente contenta hacia unos minutos y ahora, tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.  
-Anda chicas - Lee les sonrio - las noto un poco apaticas, si esto es una fiesta, vinimos a divertirnos!!  
El grito de jubilo del chico solo hizo que las 3 pusieran una mueca de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, Shino simplemente se subio los lentes, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
Karin apreto los dientes. Si lo conocía bien, en realidad se estaba carcajeando con la situación. Iba a matarlo cuando salieran del pub.  
-Hinata, ¿Me acompañas por bebidas?  
La chica desperto al escuchar la voz de Naruto. Asintio fervientemente, mientras se levanta de golpe e iba trás el rubio rumbo a la barra.  
-Voy al baño - comento de repente Shino.  
-Te acompaño colega - le guiño el ojo Lee - no vaya a pasarte algo, jajaja.  
-Lee puede ser tan odioso a veces - mascullo por lo bajo Sakura tan pronto los dos se alejaron.  
-Vaya, eso me sorprende de tí  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Sencillo - Karin tomo su bebida y sorbio lentamente - la primera vez que un chico te parece desagradable.  
-No tengo corazón de condiminio sabes? El único que...  
-Sí, se que el único que te gusta es Sasuke! ¿Entonces porque llegaste con él?  
-Porque Lee me invito y no va a ser tan grosera para rechazarlo!  
-Pudiste, pero para variar, no te decides nunca. Guardas las estupidas apariencias, solo para ocultar tu debilidad e inseguridad! - Karin azoto su vaso contra la mesa.  
-Tú solo quieres provocarme - Sakura le miro con furia - no tuviste suficiente en el hospital, al quitarme mi trabajo y mandarme a una estupida terapia, sino también me quitaste a Sasuke!  
-Vaya, entonces la señorita esta sola? Que maaaal. Pero no debes estar haciendo mal a este chico. Cierto que tiene las peores cejas del mundo, pero no me parece mala persona.  
-Aja, a tí cuando te importan los demás? Solo piensas en tí!  
-Claro, es lo que se debe hacer en este mundo. Inclusive estoy usando a ese tipo raro de lentes para moverme y fastidiarte la vida!  
Sakura apreto los dientes. Karin se estaba pasando y por mucho...

-Veo que la fea frentuda la esta pasando muy mal.  
Ino le sonrio a Sai. Era bueno que los comentarios "a rajatabla", no solo eran para ella.  
-Aunque entiendo porque. La chica de a lado es sumamente sexy.  
-Oye, oye, vienes conmigo - la rubia le espeto molesta.  
-Cierto. Pero igual podría cambiar de pareja. Ella podría darme lo que yo quiero.  
-Sai, sino quieres terminar muerto, guarda silencio. Ahora busquemos una mesa.  
-Pense querías bailar...  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-Veamos, fue parte de la platica de hace rato.  
-Vaya, tienes buena memoria muchacho.  
Sai solo le sonrio. Ino no le gustaba el ambiente tan anticuado del pub, pero venir acompañada y más alguien como Sai, había tenido sus beneficios. Las chicas del lugar la veían con envidia.  
-Algo de medicina para el ego - sonrio mientras comenzaba a moverse. Sai, aunque un poco desarticulado al principio, le seguía...

-Disculpa...  
-¿Como? - Hinata se volvio hacia Naruto. Este acomodo varias bebidas en una bandeja.  
-Sí, pense que no la pasaríamos mejor en grupo, pero tu expresión cambio radicalmente con Sakura y esa chica cerca.  
-¿Te refieres a Karin? Bueno, es que no hemos tenido chance de hablar al respecto.  
-Sí, el famoso hielo femenino - sonrio Naruto. Entonces una conocida canción comenzo a sonar...

_All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see you eyes  
Rosanna, rosanna  
I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, rosanna_

All I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight  
Rosanna, rosanna  
I didnt know you were looking for more than I could ever be

Chorus:  
Not quite a year since she went away, rosanna yeah  
Now shes gone and I have to say  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna yeah  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna yeah

-Rosaaannaa, Rosaannaa - canturreo Naruto. Hinata solto una risita. Que diferencia entre el ambiente con las chicas y él. Era como el cielo y el infierno.  
Aunque luego se arrepintio cuando Naruto comenzo a jalarla rumbo a la pista, haciendo coro a la canción.  
-No Naruto! Que haces! Tenemos que llevar las bebidas!! - se puso roja, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya el chico bailaba alrededor de ella, obligandola a lo mismo...

_I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side  
Rosanna, rosanna  
I didnt know that a girl like you could make me feel so sad, rosanna_

All I wanna tell you is now youll never ever have to compromise  
Rosanna, rosanna  
I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad

Chorus

(instrumental break)

Chorus

Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna yeah  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, rosanna yeah

Hinata y Naruto se ganaron el aplauso de la gente en la pista al terminar.  
-Gracias, gracias - Naruto daba reverencias, mientras Hinata volvía a su habitual color rojo obispo - damos clases los martes y jueves!  
-Naaaruto-kun - alcanzo a decir la chica avergonzada.

-Vaya, vaya, no sabía que Hinata pudiera hacer eso - rio Tenten. Ella y Kankuro habían llegado hacia unos minutos - se ve tan seria.  
-Digamos que las personas tienen sus secretos, no crees?  
Tenten le miro de malos modos. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo al incidente de hacia rato.  
-Vamos por algo de tomar - se dirigio a la barra.  
-Como usted ordene señorita - Kankuro solto una risotada.  
Entre tanto, al otro lado de la pista, Ino y Sai habían tomando el relevo de Naruto y Sakura, bailando al ritmo de "Thriller".

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

Ino estaba sumamente impresionada. Sai era un pervertido sexual, pero su forma de bailar era envidiable, mientras giraba y marcaba el paso. Ya había visto a Naruto en acción, sin embargo, él no tenía nada que envidiarle. Aun cuando al principio le había costado acomodarse.  
-Bailas pesimo ¿Sabias? - comento el chico al pasar a lado de ella.  
Ino hizo una mueca. El problema seguía siendo su lengua, que parecía ir más rápido que su cerebro.

-¡Basta! Me largo! - Sakura se levanto. Karin hizo lo propio.  
-Ah, ya te vas? Supongo que no puedes aguantar más que...  
-Karin, callate! No me obligues a golpearte!  
-Anda, hazlo - la chica de lentes le enseño el rostro - la otra vez fue esa niñita, ahora sere yo quien te rompa la cara!  
Sakura hizo el puño para atrás. Ya se había contenido lo suficiente.  
-Vaya, que tenemos aquí? ¿Porque dos preciosas niñas discuten de esa manera?  
Sakura y Karin se volvieron hacia un joven, que las miraba descaradamente.  
-Esta borracho - musito Sakura. Penso en dar media vuelta y alejarse, pero Karin dio un paso adelante.  
-No es algo que te importe, estoy en un asunto importante, así que pierdete  
-Hey - el tipo le miro molesto. El hedor a alcohol hizo que las dos chicas torcieran la nariz - no me trates así. Sabes que mi padre es dueño de una serie de...  
-¡Me vale un soberano cuerno tu padre! - exclamo Karin - solo largate!  
-Karin... - Sakura trato de detenerla, pero al instante, 5 sujetos se atiborraron alrededor de ellas.  
-Hey "Aniki" - murmuro el más grande - te estan molestando?  
-¿Aniki? - Sakura se puso pálida - eran expresiones de Yakuza!  
-Un poco, igual tendremos que disciplinarlas. Así que porque no me acompañan a mi casa y creanme, tendrán una fiesta aun mayor que esta porquería!  
-Ya te repetimos basura - Karin no parecia sorprendida - dejanos en paz, así tus amiguitos  
-Eres una pe*** insolente!  
-Eres un... - Karin iba a golpearlo, pero Sakura se interpuso. Rapidamente hizo una reverencia.  
-Lo sentimos señor, pero no podemos aceptar su invitación  
-¿Que haces? - Karin parpadeo - no te rebajes!  
-Mi amiga y yo nos disculpamos, así que dejenos ir. Tenemos cosas que hacer.  
El sujeto miro sorprendido la actitud de la pelirrosa. Momentos después, comenzo a carcajearse mientras se acercaba.  
-Que gracioso. Veo que realmente no quieres problemas. Eso me gusta. El respeto.  
Sakura suspiro aliviada. Todo se había resuelto.  
O eso creyo, hasta que sintio la mano del sujeto palmear su trasero.  
-Serás excelente en la cama. Sumisa y obediente.  
Sakura se irguio de inmediato para golpear al sujeto, pero uno de los "amigos" le sujeto la muñeca.  
-Parece que quería pegarle Aniki...  
-Ya te lo dije. Estas mujeres necesitan disciplina. En especial esta zorra - miro a Karin que se puso roja - no me extraña que sea tan habladora. Es solo una pobre diablo sin motivación en la vida.  
Karin sintio que una lágrima salía de su ojo. Iba a arremeter contra el sujeto, pero solo sintio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que la tumbo de bruces.  
-Lo ves? - el tipo la miro desde arriba con una sonrisa de satisfacción - solo es una...  
-Te disculparía dejar de llamarla así?  
El susodicho levanto la vista. Shino estaba frente a él, mientras uno de los "amigos" estaba en el suelo, doliendose.  
-Vaya, así que tu "novio" vino a ayudarte - mascullo - vete de aquí idiota o...  
-¿O que? - Lee aparecio atras de Shino.  
-Vaya zorra, así que tienes dos para tí. Eso me debe decir que eres... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el puño de Shino le dio de lleno en la nariz, escuchandose un crack tremendo. El tipo retrocedio, bañado literalmente en sangre.  
-Te lo dije - murmuro Shino con voz de ultratumba - que no volvieras a insultarla...  
-Aghh! - grito - matenlos!  
-Con placer - sonrio Lee lanzandose sobre él...

Gaara miro largamente a Makoto. El silencio a la declaración se había extendido por varios minutos. La chica involuntariamente comenzo a temblar.  
-Señor Gaara...yo... - Makoto se arrepintio de haberlo dicho - disculpe...yo...  
-Gracias por lo que dices de mí - murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - pero lo siento Makoto, no siento lo mismo que tú.  
La chica dio un respingo, al tanto sentía como un rayo caía sobre ella.  
-Eres atractiva, no lo niego - continuo Gaara - y si estuviera enamorado de tí, no dudaría en que salieramos. La diferencia de clases sociales no me importan, pero...  
-Pero usted no le gusto, verdad?  
Gaara asintio.  
-Lo siento.  
-No...no se preocupe... - Makoto bajo la mirada, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas - yo...tenía que...que decirlo. Desde que comence a trabajar con usted, las cosas fueron cambiando. Me sentí feliz, contenta y usted...usted es muy bueno conmigo.  
-Gracias por eso Makoto.  
-Y..Y...cuando me apoyo en el hospital...me sentí muy feliz... - los ojos de Makoto se anegaron - usted...  
-Entiendo - Gaara se había adelantado y había puesto un dedo sobre los labios de la chica - y nuevamente te agradezco por lo que sientes por mí. Disculpa no sentir lo mismo...  
-Lo sé, lo sé!! - Makoto se separo aturdida y decepcionada - no es culpa! Es mía por sentir esto!  
-No es culpa tuya, ni de nadie...  
-Lo sé - la chica trataba de contener el llanto, pero ya varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejilas. Gaara saco su pañuelo.  
-No, esta bien. Será mejor que...vaya a su casa.  
-¿No quieres pasar? A calmarte un rato?  
-Estare bien aquí. Es mejor estar sola y si estoy alla, haré más locuras...lo veo mañana..  
-No será así  
-¿Como? - la joven abrio los ojos. Gaara abrio la puerta.  
-Serás la chofer de Temari por un mes al menos. Creo si necesitas que nos alejemos un tiempo.  
Makoto asintio aliviada. Gaara asintio y salio de la limusina.  
-Buenas...noches señor Gaara - murmuro la joven.  
-Buenas noches Makoto - el pelirrojo cerro la puerta. Al instante, la limusina arranco y se alejo rapidamente. Gaara metio las manos dentro de su pantalon, pensando en muchas cosas.  
-Dudo alguien la este pasando peor en estos momentos - murmuro secamente.

_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode

He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track  
Oh, the engineerswould see him sitting in the shade  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made  
People passing by they would stop and say  
Oh my that little country boy could play

Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode

His mother told him "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big old band.  
Many people coming from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight."

Go go  
Go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go go go Johnny go  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode

Al ritmo de la guitarra de Chuck Berry, el puño de Lee se incrusto en la cara del tipo que había manoseado a Sakura. Shino hizo lo propio con el otro sujeto. Al instante, los "amigos" de ambos tipos salieron al quite.  
Bravo! Pelea!- Naruto se adelanto a Hinata. Ambos habían estado viendo el incidente. El rubio habia querido intervenir desde un principio, pero Hinata lo había retenido. Sin embargo, cuando vieron la sangre salir, ya no pudo ser posible  
-Naruto! Ten cuidado - alcanzo a decir la peliazul. Naruto le sonrio, mientras se metía de lleno en la bronca.  
En cuestión de segundos, una pelea campal se había desatado en el centro de la pista, mientras la gente huía por las salidas.  
-Es increíble que te defiendan así a alguien como tú...  
Sakura se volvio hacia Karin. Se escucho un grito muy afeminado. Naruto había golpeado en la entrepierna a uno.  
-¿Que dices? Pero a tí también te insultaron!  
-Estoy acostumbrada a eso - suspiro la chica mientras se arremangaba la blusa - ¿Pero tú?  
Antes de que Sakura contestara, Karin se metio dentro de la trifulca, repartiendo unos buenos puñetazos y manotazos.  
-Sakura! - Hinata llego - tenemos que ayudarlos! Van a matarse!  
-Dejalos, no tenemos nada que ver con esto.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Sí! - Sakura se volvio molesta - ¿Porque hacen todo esto? Tienen razón en que me digan que soy una maldita zo... - Sakura no reacciono cuando Hinata le dio una bofetada.  
-Veo que no aprendiste nada de la anterior pelea - le espeto furiosa. Sakura se quedo con un palmo de narices, mientras Hinata se iba derecho a la pelea, a tratar de sacar a Naruto.  
-¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo? - murmuro...

Ino veía horrorizada como Naruto, Lee y Shino, con apoyo de la loca de lentes, estaban enmedio de 20 sujetos, que no paraban de atacarlos.  
-Ya llame a las autoridades del local, pero parece que la policia tardará un rato en llegar - aparecio Sai. Ino no contesto, sencillamente le miro angustiada.  
-Supongo esos pelmazos son amigos tuyos... - el pelinegro suspiro mientras se quitaba su saco - en fin...

Shino azoto a uno con un movimiento de judo. Sin embargo, sintio como una botella de vidrio impactaba de lleno en su nuca. El mareo y vertigo fue instantaneo, haciendolo caer de rodillas. Tenía que moverse, sino lo rematarían.  
Pero, no paso nada. Solo oyo como su agresor caía al suelo de una manera salvaje, seguido de los gritos de una chica.  
-¡Shino! ¡Shino! - Karin se hinco a su lado. El chico la observo un momento. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, así tenía las gafas fuera de lugar. Aun así, se seguía viendo preciosa.  
Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de perder el conocimiento, ante los gritos de la chica.

-Teme! - grito Naruto al ver caer a su amigo. Una patada giratoria mando a volar a dos, mientras iba con Shino. Hinata había llegado primero y lo examinaba.  
-Tiene un fuerte golpe, es mejor llevarlo al hospital.  
-Yo me encargo - Karin les miro mientras lo cargaba.  
-Te ayudo - Hinata lo sujeto de un brazo. Karin agradecido el gesto, al tanto lo sacaban de la pelea.  
-Nos vamos a quedar en desventaja - penso Naruto, mientras sacaba el puño y se dirigía a uno. Sin embargo, vio como su oponente caía de bruces. Kankuro aparecio detrás, tronandose los nudillos.  
-Necesita ayuda joven?  
-Todo apoyo es bienvenido - sonrio el rubio mientras pateaba a un segundo que iba contra él..

Sai se movía agilmente entre los contendientes. Ya había noqueado él solo a 5 y buscaba al sexto.  
-Alto allí imbecil! - escucho. Al volverse, vio a 2 sujetos sujetando a Ino - un paso más y tu amiguita se irá con nosotros!  
-Sai! - la rubia grito - no hagas caso!  
-¡Callate! - espeto uno al tanto le torcia el brazo. Ino solto un grito de dolor. El otro rio, pero solo un momento antes de recibir un tremendo puñetazo que lo mando al suelo. El que sujetaba a Ino trato de reaccionar, pero solo sintio como la chica sujetaba sus...partes nobles, de una manera brutal.  
-Idiota! - Ino se solto al oírlo gritar. Antes de que reaccionara, le asesto una patada que igual lo mando al suelo.  
-¿Estas bien? - Sai la miro un tanto sorprendido.  
Ino comenzo a patear en el suelo al tipo.  
-Mucho mejor - sonrio levemente. Sin embargo, noto la mirada de Sai. Bajo la vista y vio que con el movimiento, la blusa de tirantes se había movido y mostraba parte de su bra.  
El siguiente que recibio un puñetazo fue el mismo Sai...

-Vamos! Que acaso no tienen el poder de la juventud en ustedes??  
Los adversarios que habían enfrentado a Lee se habían quedado un poco desconcertados con su actitud y más con su aspecto...eso antes de quedar fulminados con solo un par de golpes.  
-El tipo pega como toro - mascullo uno de ellos mientras cargaba una mesa con ayuda de otro.  
-Entonces vamos a darle con todo!  
Lee alcanzo a quitarse, cuando le arrojaron el mueble, sin embargo, lo distrajeron lo suficiente para sujetarlo entre 3 y comenzar a aporrearlo. Naruto trato de intervenir, pero dos le impidieron el paso.  
-Ahora si maldito mono! - exclamo uno que saco una botella - te vamos a dar con...  
No alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando recibio el mismo un botellazo en la cabeza, cayendo fuera de combate. Lee aprovecho para soltarse de sus captores, estrellandolos literalmente uno contra otro.  
-¿Estas bien? - Sakura se acerco, aun con restos de la botella en la mano.  
-Saaaakura-chaaan - Lee estaba casí al borde de las lágrimas - me ayudaste...  
-Eh, sí - la chica sonrio nerviosamente - anda, aun nos falta terminar esto...

Kankuro suspiro mientras su cuarto oponente caía al suelo, casí medio muerto de la asfixia. Rapidamente guardo el hilo que tenía en las manos.  
-Eres un tramposo - Tenten le miro de reojo, al asestar una patada. Su rival cayo noqueado. La pelea casí había terminado. Naruto estaba aun peleando, pero su contricante ya apenas se mantenía en pie. Sai, con la mejilla morada, comenzaba a arrastrar los cuerpos hacia un rincón, mientras Sakura y Lee se encargaban del último en un rincón.  
-Tengo mis trucos. No voy a ensuciarme con basura como esta - en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas - rayos! Es la policia.  
-De eso no tienen que preocuparse - Hinata e Ino llegaron. Traían arrastrando al dueño del local.  
-Eres una sabandija - Kankuro se acerco y lo sujeto de la camisa - en lugar de ayudarnos, te pusiste de su parte!  
-Ellos...ellos son gente con dinero! No podía hacer nada!  
-Ah sí, pues sabes que yo soy el hermano del dueño de Empresas Suna?  
El dueño se puso pálido como la cera.  
-N-No...no puede ser...  
-Sí, así que vete despidiendo de tu dichoso pub, lo cerrare y a tí te demandare!  
Mientras Kankuro "suavizaba" al dueño a punta de amenazas, Naruto dio por terminada la pelea, al dar un último gancho. Su rival cayo al suelo, fulminado.  
-Naruto! - Hinata llego preocupada - ¿Estas bien?  
-Un poco cansado - sonrio levemente. Luego su expresión se hizo triste - aunque me gustaba este sitio. Lástima que no podré volver  
-Lo siento - los ojos de Hinata se quebraron - fue mi culpa.  
Naruto se sorprendio. La chica se había mantenido firme durante todo el encuentro y ahora por este detalle, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
-Tranquila, tranquila - le puso una mano en el hombro - encontraremos otro lugar, vale?  
Hinata comenzo a sollozar, ante el shock del rubio.

-No tiene remedio - suspiro Sakura viendo la escena. Tomo asiento en una de las pocas sillas que habían quedado, mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su ojo derecho sin daños.  
-Pero hacen linda pareja - Lee se sento a su lado en el suelo. Naruto había sacado su pañuelo todo apenado, mientras Hinata le daba la espalda apenada. Sakura solto una risita - pareces estar mucho mejor  
-Sí, aunque el ojo me duele. Supongo se me hinchara mañana. Dios, Tsunade me va a despedir...  
-Dos peleas en menos de un mes. Ya batiste record - sonrio Lee. Sakura le correspondio el gesto.  
-Eso me recuerda, ¿Como esta Shino?  
-Karin se lo llevo. Perdio la conciencia.  
Sakura miro el suelo. Siempre había pensado que la tipa era tan egoísta como ella.  
No cabía duda, la noche le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Ino estaba impresionada como Sai manipulaba la computadora de las camaras de seguridad.  
-¿Estas borrando las cintas de la noche?  
-Exacto - Sai manejaba el mousse mientras tecleaba - aunque el tipo de empresas Suna logre que no cante el dueño, no podemos dejar evidencia.  
-Tienes experiencia en esto.  
-Un poco, un poco. A proposito, me gusto el color de tu bra. Aunque me extrañe que sea color rosa...  
-Vaya - Ino le miro de malos modos - no pareces desconocer tanto como presumes.  
Sai sencillamente le sonrio como siempre solía hacerlo.

Gaara casí lanzo el celular por la ventana. Le había hablado Kankuro por el incidente en el "Footloose", que según la descripción, al pelirrojo le había parecido una batalla campal.  
-Es increíble - penso mientras se vestía - apenas había pasado lo de Temari, luego lo de Makoto y esto. ¿Que acaso no podían dejarlo en paz?  
Se detuvo al marcar el celular. Por reflejo había puesto el número de Makoto y estuvo a punto de llamarle.  
Sin embargo, ella ya no se encontraba bajo su servicio. ¿A quien podía llamar a esa hora?

Chouji se estiro en su asiento. Se había quedado tarde en su despacho arreglando algunos asuntos con las facturas.  
En ese momento, se escucho el ruido de una limusina entrando en el enorme garage de la compañía.  
-Debe ser Makoto. Esta vez si se demoro en volver.  
Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, la susodicha no aparecio en la entrada, dejandole la llave como solía hacerlo.  
-Extraño - Chouji se levanto y fue con rapidez a checar. Efectivamente, la limusina se encontraba en su sitio, pero Makoto seguía en el chofer del asiento.  
-Hey, Mako, ¿Que estas..? - Chouji se quedo a media palabra, al ver a la chofer, derrumbada sobre el volante, sollozando desgarradoramente.  
Chouji sencillamente dio media vuelta, dejandola a solas.

-Que aburrido - Shizune se estiro sobre el asiento. La noche estaba resultando sumamente aburrida, más aun con el turno doble que estaba haciendo.  
Sin embargo, había valido la pena.  
Horas antes, Rin le había hablado de manera urgente para ver si podía cubrirla.  
Lo mejor fue cuando escucho unos suspiros, seguidos de la risa de Obito.  
-Vaya, vaya - Shizune sonrio al recordar el momento - así que al fin se le hizo.  
-Ayudenme! - Karin entro corriendo al pasillo - por favor!  
-Eh - Shizune se enderezo - que sucede?  
-Tengo un herido en el coche! Por favor!  
En unos segundos, dos paramédicos de la clínica y la misma Shizune estaban en el Jeep de Shino, examinando al herido.  
-Esta sangrando bastante. Creo que lastimo el cuero cabelludo - la doctora miro a Karin - le pegaron con una botella cierto?  
Karin asintio nerviosamente, mientras Shino era llevado en camilla.  
-¿Se pondra bien?  
-Eso lo sabremos luego de las radiografías - finalizo Shizune mientras entraba en el edificio. Karin solo miro el interior del coche, donde se veía un charco de sangre.

El sonido del celular desperto subitamente a Matsuri. Se volvio lentamente hacia el reloj de la mesa.  
-Las dos de la mañana - murmuro adormilada - ¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?  
Sin embargo, casí suelta el celular al ver el identificador.  
-¡Señor Gaara! - la chica grito al contestar. Se escucho un respingo.  
-Ah...buenas noches...¿Te desperte?  
-Eh..sí, digo no! No, no se preocupe señor Gaara! ¿Paso algo?  
-Podría decirse que sí. Mira Matsuri, no tengo chofer por el momento, así que podrías venir a recogerme?  
-C-Claro, voy en media hora. ¿Que paso con Makoto?  
El silencio de Gaara dio por entendido todo.  
-Te espero en media hora - se escucho como colgaban. Matsuri se levanto mientras se quitaba el pijama. Sin embargo, podía darse una idea de lo que había hecho Makoto...aunque luego se puso roja. La ropa que tenía era demasiado formal  
-¡Que voy a ponerme ahora!

Fin de capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Debo decir que me emocione escribiendo este episodio. En realidad casí acabe por describir más escenas, pero como me estaba pasando del "límite" por episodio, decidí cortarlo y dejar algunas cosas pendientes para el siguiente capítulo (así es, igualmente tendremos otro episodio de manera rapida).  
Igual, la escena entre Makoto y Gaara me costo muchísimo, ya que siento mucha simpatía por este personaje. Sin embargo, todo forma parte de un plan a futuro.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron bastantes: "Power of love" de Huey Lewis and the News, "Rosanna" de Toto, "Jonny B Goodie" de Chuck Berry y "Thriller" de Michael Jackson. Pura música ochentera (y anticuada xD).  
Agradecimiento especiales a Steldark, Gabe Logan, Adrifernan19, sango surime, así a Azrael. Gracias por sus comentarios, así quienes más visitan este fic. Cualquier cosa, comentario, insulto, un mp o review por favor.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 13: Duelos  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Deidara miro la mano que había lanzado Sasori.  
-Eso...es imposible.  
-Escalera real - murmuro el pelirrojo - creo que seguiremos con ese secreto.  
El rubio puso mala cara y se levanto.  
-Solo me hicieron venir en vano! Y todo fue para fastidiarme!  
-Anda, ganaste buen dinero, no puedes quejarte.  
-Claro que sí, esto fue sucio y aparte no me... - Deidara se callo. Sasori fruncio el entrecejo y se volvio lentamente. Allí estaba Yugito, con una bandeja en mano.  
-Yo... - la joven parpadeo - venía a traer bebidas y....lo siento - se volvio rapidamente.  
-Yugi! - Deidara fue trás ella.  
-Esto se puso mal - comento Itachi mientras los veía salir.  
-Aunque la escena es conocida. Esto mismo paso hace algunos años.  
-Sí, solo que tu lo hiciste con esa chica, Makoto - sonrio Itachi. Sasori le miro de malos modos y emitio un suspiro.  
-A diferencia de Yugito y Deidara, yo no era el indicado para ella.  
-¿En serio? No quedo muy bien de eso. De allí agarro a cierta fijación para los pelirrojos.  
-No lo creo, eso debio superarlo...eso espero...

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
An' I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I wonder why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight_

I hear your name, in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time, just thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild  
But it's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight

And I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what I might say

There's a message, in the wires  
And I'm sending you a signal tonight  
You don't know, how desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight  
But it's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance road tonight

And I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sending out  
Like a telegram to your soul  
If I can't bridge this distance  
Can't stop this heartbreak overload

I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter, what my friends say  
I ain't missing you  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you, yeah  
No matter, what your friends say  
Hey, yeah, yeah,  
Yea-i-yeah, I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone, away  
I ain't missing you,  
No, no matter what

Makoto exhalo un leve gemido. La melodía la había despertado. Se había quedado dormida luego de llorar tantas horas.  
-¿Donde estoy? - penso atontada. Tenía marcas del volante de la limusina en sus brazos - ah...me quede dormida.  
La música siguio resonando en su cabeza. Igual al moverse, había encendido el control del reproductor del volante sin querer.  
-Estupida canción - mascullo. Iba a apagarla, pero se detuvo. Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo.  
Aparte que el sonido de su celular la hizo despertar totalmente.  
-Si? Bueno?  
-Vaya, así que se lo dijiste.  
-Sai! - Makoto casí brinca - ¿Como rayos...?  
-Bueno, solo una tonta como tu se confesaría de esta manera.  
-Eres un maldito! Sabes que me siento mal y me lo restriegas en la cara!  
-No lo hago. Solo digo la verdad, no?  
Makoto contesto con un simple gruñido. Se escucho la carcajada del moreno por la bocina.  
-Sigues siendo tan dependiente.  
-No me gusta me digas eso. Me enamore, es todo.  
-Te enamoraste o solo te gustaba?  
-Bueno...me gusta...y mucho.  
-Por el cabello rojo?  
Makoto se mordio la lengua.  
-Vas a recordarmelo?  
-Apuesto, rico y mucho mayor que tú. Que buen partido, pero tu no te fijaste en eso, sino en lo último.  
-Solo porque soy una dependiente, no me lo vas a restregar en la cara. Además, ¿Que tiene de malo?  
-Te han roto el corazón dos veces. No es suficiente motivo para que sea algo malo?  
-Sai, estoy molesta, frustrada. No me regañes por favor.  
-Lo seguire haciendo hasta que reacciones. ¿No quieres ser feliz?  
-Sí. Eso lo sabes bien.  
-Entonces deja de buscar no sentirte sola.  
-No estoy sola!  
-¿Y porque querías salir con este chico? Para que te consintiera y no te hiciera sentir sola? Para variar?  
Makoto se estaba enfureciendo. Sai era tan irritable cuando decía la verdad.  
Pero desgraciadamente, siempre la tenía.  
-Vale, vale - gruño - tienes la maldita razón, para variar.  
-Lo sé. Te dejo, piensalo y no busques hombres para cubrir tu soledad.  
-No lo hago, sería como volver a las calles!  
Simplemente se oyo como colgaban. Makoto tuvo ganas de lanzar el celular por la ventana. Era igualmente irritable que se "desconectara" así de golpe.

Pero lo más odioso es que siempre atinaba. Le recordaba al joven de lentes que Matsuri le habia comentado. Igual de idiotas.  
Apago la radio de un manotazo cuando iba a salir la próxima canción...

Karin caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera. Jamás se había sentido tan angustiada en la vida. Trato de irse y dejar a Shino, pero no podía hacerlo.  
-Maldito seas - murmuro viendo hacia la sala de exploración al otro lado del mostrador de la clínica - no sabes cuanto te odio.  
Miro sus manos. Había tardado varios minutos en quitarse la sangre de ellas, pero aun podía percibir su aroma a hierro y su viscosidad...seguido del pánico de que algo grave le hubiera pasado.  
Y sabía que había tenido la culpa.  
Si no hubiera ido a discutir con Sakura. Si hubiera visto ver a esos sujetos, se habría detenido y evitado esto.  
Y él no estaría ahora lastimado...  
Por su culpa...  
Karin repentinamente se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzo a llorar largamente.  
-Lo siento, lo siento - murmuraba entre hipos - lo siento...  
-¿Señorita?  
Casí un resorte, la joven se levanto del sillon. Shizune la miro con ternura, al notar los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cara de angustia.  
-¿Que sucede? - hizo sonar su nariz - ¿Como esta?  
-Bien. Descansando. Tuvimos que suturarle una herida de 3 centimetros, pero nada más.  
-¿Nada más? Pero sangraba bastante!  
-El cuero cabelludo esta lleno de vasos sanguíneos. Una simple cortada provocaba una hemorragia importante. Eso sí, perdio sangre y por eso necesitamos tenerlo en observación y hacerle examenes en caso de una anemia.  
-Entiendo...entonces no tiene fractura o daño cerebral?  
-Los golpes pueden ocasionar algo así, por eso igualmente lo vigilaremos. Pero si sale bien para mañana, podrá irse de alta.  
-Gracias - suspiro la chica como si se quitara un peso de encima.  
-Si quiere, puede irse a su casa. No es necesario que este con él, cualquier cosa le avisaremos.  
Karin asintio. Sin embargo, al volver su mirada hacia el jeep de Shino estacionado frente a la clínica, termino por negar con la cabeza.  
-No, me quedaré. Es mi responsabilidad.  
-Esta bien - Shizune sonrio - le traere un catre y unas cobijas para familiares.  
Karin solo bajo la mirada y siguio a la doctora hacia un cubículo.

Kankuro miraba aterrorizado a su hermano, mientras Gaara observaba como los policias y paramedicos sacaban en hombros o camillas a los heridos. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, pero se podía ver como se mantenía en esa pose para evitar estrangular a su hermano mayor.  
-Kankuro - su voz siseo amenazante - ¿Que significa esto?  
-Hermano... - alcanzo a musitar - yo solamente...  
-Más vale tengas una buena excusa o te matare yo mismo - murmuro furioso. Kankuro se puso pálido. Por la expresión que tenía, no solamente estaba furioso por su accionar, sino algo más había pasado.  
-Maldición - el marionetista sintio el sudor perlandole la piel - tengo una suerte del demonio.  
Atrás de ellos, Matsuri se mantenía en silencio. Ya antes había intervenido, pero juzgando por la cara de su jefe y lo que le había dicho sobre Makoto, las cosas estaban muy mal.  
-Señor Gaara...  
El susodicho se volvio y vio a una de las dos secretarias particulares de Shikamaru.  
-¿Tu eres...?  
-Soy Tenten - dio una reverencia - quiero pedirle disculpas. Yo fui quien involucro a su hermano en esto.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí. Para celebrar nuestra primera salida como pareja, lo traje a este sitio y tuvo que intervenir para ayudarme, los tipos que salen ahora, trataron de sobrepasarse conmigo.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron de una pieza. ¿Tenten era novia de Kankuro?  
-¿Entonces el señor Kankuro salio a defenderte? - pregunto Matsuri. Tenten asintio.  
-Sí, así que por eso le pido que no lo regañe señor Gaara. Él es una excelente persona, en todo el sentido de la palabra - Tenten miro a Kankuro con ojos de enamorada. El marionetista se quedo mundo. Esta era toda una actriz.  
-Kankuro - Gaara al fin hablo - ¿Es cierto eso?  
-Eh, sí..lo es, lo es! Solo que no quería comentarte que me había echado novia. Seguro estarías haciendo preguntas.  
Gaara asintio. Eso sonaba lógico. Su hermano era muy reservado con sus asuntos. Sin embargo, algo aquí no le olía bien. Más porque en otro lado, estaban Naruto y sus amigos hablando. Sea cual fuera el motivo, Kankuro le había ayudado.  
-Esta bien - murmuro al fin - parece que esto esta aclarado. Luego hablaremos, es noche y tengo sueño...Matsuri..  
-Sí señor Gaara - comento la castaña mientras daba vuelta con él. Tan pronto se alejaron lo suficiente, Tenten solto un largo suspiro.  
-¿Que te parecio?  
-Estas...loca! - Kankuro al fin pudo pronunciar algo - ¿Porque hiciste todo eso?  
-Me salvaste con Neji. Te debía una, ahora creo estamos a mano.  
-¿A mano? Mujer! Ahora Gaara exigira que seamos novios para comprobar lo que dijiste!  
-No me molesta - le sonrio - no como tu crees. Saldremos una semana o dos y luego terminaremos. Asunto arreglado.  
-Vale, pero no creas que voy a invitarte a comer a lugares lujosos.  
-No me interesa tu dinero joven Kankuro - exclamo ella en tono displicente - solo lo hice para estar a mano.  
Kankuro la miro un momento, para luego emitir una gran sonrisa.  
-Gracias - murmuro. Tenten le correspondio el gesto.

Naruto le hizo un gesto de despedida a Gaara, que subía a su coche.  
-Bueno, creo esto ya termino - el rubio vio como la policía se llevaba a los tipos - tenemos suficientes testigos y estos podrán ayudarnos por si quieren demandarnos.  
-¿No vas a levantar actos? - pregunto Rock Lee. Naruto nego.  
-Que va. Aparte fue divertido. ¿Alguien sabe como esta Shino?  
-Karin me llamo hace unos momentos. Parece que solo esta golpeado - comento Sakura.  
-Excelente. Ni una baja! Esto merecería celebrar, pero ya lo hicimos de antemano!  
A Hinata le salio una gota de sudor. Le sorprendía como el chico no perdía un apice su sonrisa.  
-Bien, entonces las llevo a casa - las señalo.  
-Ya veo, entonces vas a ir a tener un trio no? - comento un sonriente Sai. Sakura y Hinata les salio una gota de sudor mientras subían al coche de Naruto.  
-Sai - Ino apreto el puño - ¿Quieres callarte? Me averguenzas!  
-¿Yo? Tu me hiciste pasar mil y un cosas esta noche! Yo soy el que debería sentirme mal al respecto.  
Ino simplemente suspiro. Era mejor no discutir. Subio al asiento trasero, en compañia de Sakura.  
-Sakura-chaaan! - Lee le hizo pose de hombre cool - me divertí mucho esta noche! Volvamos a tener una cita así!  
Sakura le salio otra gota de sudor aun más enorme. ¿Que casí no lo habían matado hacia un rato?  
-Bien chicos, se divierten - Naruto les sonrio mientras encendía el motor - ah, a proposito Sai, quiero verte mañana en el edificio Konoha.  
El susodicho parpadeo.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Quiero proponerte un trato interesante.  
Ino se refundio en el asiento, aun molesta, tanto que no escucho como se despedian los chicos.  
-Ino, ¿No escuchaste? - Sakura la miro luego de unos minutos.  
-¿Que cosa? Estaba muy avergonzada para oír algo...  
-Él pregunto que cuando volverían a verse  
Ino abrio la boca sorprendida...

Sasuke miro a su tío y tal vez su futura tía, con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Sobrino - Obito, ya bañado y cambiado, le miraba con tímidez - lo sentimos.  
-Sí, es que estabamos tan concentrados que...  
-Dejenle así - el pelinegro alzo la mano - ya tuve suficiente. Al menos ya todo este asunto se arreglo.  
-Sí, para bien - el joven abrazo a Rin por la cintura. Esta solo sonrio un tanto sonrojada.  
-No es que quiera arruinar el momento, pero mejor ve a tu casa tío. Necesito descansar.  
-Esta bien. Te noto molesto, aparte de esto.  
-No es nada, solo tengo sueño y estoy fastidiado. Es todo.  
Obito fruncio el entrecejo. Sasuke parecía traer algo, pero se contuvo de hacer comentarios.  
-Vale, me retiro. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.  
-No es nada y portense bien por favor.  
Tan pronto la pareja salio, Sasuke se dejo caer en el sofá, mientras miraba de reojo la habitación.  
-No dormire allí en 2 semanas al menos - mascullo mientras veía el techo de la sala. No es que tampoco tuviera tanta prisa. Las cosas con Sakura definitivamente se habían ido por la borda.  
-Vamos a acelerar esto y ya - tomo el celular y marco. El móvil de Sakura lo mandaba al buzón de voz - excelente, que formal voy a hacer con esto...Sakura, tengo algo que decirte...

_High up in the sky, what do you see?  
I see stars tell us to fight against the evil scheme.  
Deep in Galaxy, I feel my fate  
To protect something sovereign.  
But it's only soldier dream.  
What is he fighting for with burning COSMO?  
Never gold nor fame he cares only for victory.  
Saint Seiya!  
Led by the shine of constellations,  
he has to take them all not knowing how to.  
Saint Seiya!  
His power breaks through limitations.  
He must find his way because he is selected few._

Clear light in your eyes proves purity.  
They are like shooting stars.  
They must burn themselves to gleam.  
They fight really like ancient heroes.  
They all go. Their team is tight.  
'Cause they share one soldier dream.  
Don't stop and don't look back.  
You're sacred fighting boy.  
Nothing stops you go forward.  
Go straight to your own dream.  
Saint Seiya!  
Follow that Pegasus in zodiac.  
You can be the one, the supreme winner.  
Saint Seiya!  
With ever growing strength you can fight back.  
You are the last hope to protect Goddess Athena.

What is he fighting for with burning COSMO?  
Never gold nor fame he cares only for victory.  
Saint Seiya!  
Led by the shine of constellations,  
he has to take them all not knowing how to.  
Saint Seiya!  
His power breaks through limitations.  
He must find his way because he is selected few.

-Saiiint Seiyaaa! - canturreaba Naruto mientras tenía la radio a todo volumen. Hinata le hacía un pequeño coro, mientras Ino y Sakura les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Ya llegamos chicas - comento Naruto frenando lentamente.  
-Al fin - suspiro Ino.  
-Gracias por traernos - Ino y Sakura salieron de la parte posterior del coche. Hinata iba a hacer lo propio, cuando la rubia la empujo dentro.  
-No tengas prisa Hinata - le guiño el ojo - tu quedate el tiempo que quieras.  
-P-P-Pero - la chica no alcanzo a decir más, cuando sus dos amigas se retiraron riendo en voz baja.  
-No te preocupes - Naruto le sonrio - no tengo prisa.  
-¿E-En serio?  
-Claro. Aparte, quería disculparme. Se supone ibas a divertirte, pero nuevamente te metí en líos.  
-No fue tu culpa Naruto. Sencillamente las cosas se dieron...y aparte no salí lastimada.  
-Que bueno. Eso me da gusto. No tolero que la gente salga lastimada por mi culpa.  
Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar eso. El chico realmente era muy bueno.  
-Aunque me preocupa Sakura, el ojo se le puso morado. Seguro la abuela la va a reprender por andarse metiendo en esos problemas.  
-N-Naruto - Hinata lo miro - ¿Aun te gusta Sakura?  
-¿Eh, como?  
-Sí, ¿Aun te gusta?  
El rubio se reclino en el asiento del coche, mientras se frotaba la barbilla.  
-Sí, aun me gusta...  
El corazón de Hinata se encogio de repente. Apenas se había contenido hacía rato, pero ahora tenía ganas de estallar en lágrimas.  
-Pero no estoy enamorado de ella...  
-¿Como? - Hinata parpadeo. Naruto solto una risotada.  
-Estuve muy enamorado de ella muchos años. Desde que eramos adolescentes. Me sentí muy feliz que estuviera conmigo esos años - la risa se apago y dio paso a un tono serio - aun cuando paso lo de Sasuke.  
Hinata se volvio a mirar el tablero. Ella había querido saber la verdad de los sentimientos de Naruto, pero no de esta manera.  
-...y fue allí cuando me dí cuenta de muchas cosas - Hinata le miro - que lo que sentía por Sakura fue un enamoramiento de niños, una ilusión. Cierto que ella es muy atractiva e inteligente, aparte tiene un carácter muy fuerte...  
-¿Y entonces? - la pregunta de la chica sono desesperada. Casí diciendole "porque no estas con ella".  
-No es mi tipo. Así de simple.  
-¿Eh?  
-Hinata, Sakura es inestable en el fondo. Por algo esta yiendo a terapia, aun no se decide por quien o porque esta. Ha sufrido mucho y apenas va "normalizando" su vida.  
Hinata bajo la mirada. Sentía celos de la forma como Naruto la estaba protegiendo  
-¿Y si cambia? Si se hace distinta?  
-Aun así no volveríamos. Ella esta con Sasuke.  
-¿Y si no estuviera Sasuke?  
Naruto parpadeo al escuchar el tono de la pregunta. Hinata se volteo totalmente apenada.  
-L-Lo siento...  
-Ah, vale - sonrio - aun sin Sasuke, no vuelvo...  
-Pero sería tu oportunidad, sería...  
-Hinata, te digo que no estoy enamorado de ella!  
Ahora el timbre de voz del rubio saco la saco de balance.  
-D-Disculpa, no quise fastidiarte.  
-No lo haces, pero parece que tu eres la obsesionada con Sakura  
El comentario le llego de golpe a Hinata.  
-Además, no se porque estas en esto. No somos novios o si? Eres algo extraña  
-No - la peliazul suspíro - no lo somos...buenas noches Naruto.  
Hinata abrio la portezuela del coche. Sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos, sintio una mano tomar la suya. Naruto la estaba reteniendo.  
-Sí, eres extraña. Lo reafirmo. Pero... - se inclino y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla derecha - muy linda. Te veo mañana.  
Hinata se llevo la mano a la mejilla, mientras Naruto arrancaba el coche y salía disparado calle abajo...

-Que hermoso! - Ino brinco emocionada mientras veían la escena desde la ventana. Sakura solo sonrio y cerro los ojos.  
-Bien por ellos. Naruto la haría feliz.  
-¿Como a tí?  
Sakura se volvio hacia Ino. Esta espero un comentario acido al respecto...el cual no llego.  
-Sí, me hizo muy feliz...  
Ino no supo contestar mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia su cuarto.  
-A propósito - la pelirrosa se detuvo - es tu primera cita sin sexo posterior, verdad?  
-Hey - Ino sonrio luego de un momento - es cierto...  
Sakura le correspondio el gesto antes de cerrar la puerta, mientras sacaba el celular y lo encendía. Al instante, un mensaje del buzon de voz aparecio...

Temari fruncio la boca al ver como Shikamaru le había arrebatado todo el territorio de la esquina.  
-Bah, me rindo - nego con la cabeza. El Nara sonrio vagamente mientras revolvía el tablero.  
-10 victorias seguidas. Ya es tarde, no crees?  
-Aun no, se que puedo vencerte!  
Shikamaru le salio una gota de sudor. su "novia" era sumamente necia y no le gustaba en absoluto perder.  
-Temari, son las 2 de la mañana.  
-Pero...no puedo rendirme!  
-Anda, nadie lo sabrá...  
-Lo sabes tu! A tí tengo que vencerte!  
-Que problemático...  
-Oye, oye perezoso, sabías con quien te juntabas.  
-¿Entonces no tengo derecho a quejarme?  
-No  
Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Ok, ok. Lo mejor era el sexo, pero ya tratandola, Temari parecía una madre sobreprotectora.  
Y de repente tuvo una visión. Estaba saliendo con un clon de su madre.  
Temari parecio entender la mirada que le estaba poniendo Shikamaru. Solto un largo suspiro y dejo de guardar las piedras. Se coloco a su lado, abrazandolo por los hombros y reclinando su cabeza contra su pecho.  
-Perdona ser tan dura de repente  
-Esta bien, solo que de repente me sentí en casa.  
-Ya veo. Te fijaste en mí por tu edipo?  
-Espero que no.  
-Entiendo - entonces la rubia se irguio y le dio un beso muy poco casto en los labios - esto lo haría tu madre?  
-Hmmmm, no, pero me falta comprobarlo otra vez...  
-Jejeje. Entonces - le ayudo a levantarse con las muletas - te llevo a la habitación.  
¿Porque se sentía vencido como en otras tantas ocasiones?  
Maldita la habilidad que tenía Temari en la cama. Maldita sea.

Shino abrio los ojos lentamente. El brillo de las lamparas de neon en el techo le hicieron soltar un gemido de molestia. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos.  
Sin embargo, se levanto lentamente, mientras palpaba su cabeza. Un vendaje en capellina le daba vueltas a esta y sintio igualmente un escozor en lo alto del cráneo.  
-Puntos - murmuro - me dieron duro...  
Un suspiro hizo que se volviera a su lado. Justamente, un catre estaba colocado a la izquierda de su cama.  
Karin dormía placidamente, aun con su vestido puesto, mientras su perfume inundaba todo el recinto.  
Justo en ese momento, la chica apreto los parpados, para luego abrirlos lentamente.  
-¿Shino? - ella le miro con ansiedad. Su rostro se notaba infantil sin sus gafas de montura - Despertaste...¿Como te..?  
-Estoy bien, solo mareado. Gracias por cuidarme.  
-Yo... - la joven se sento rapidamente en el catre mientras tomaba sus gafas - solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.  
-Lo estoy. Por como me siento, debiste ir a tu casa. No fue nada grave.  
-Claro que lo fue! Sangrabas mucho!  
-Las heridas en la cabeza así son, muy aparatosas, pero nada serias.  
-Claro que sí, la dra. Shizune dijo que podía haber daño cerebral.  
-No más del que hay, creeme - bromeo Shino.  
-Bueno, si eres capaz de hacer chistes, me tiene preocupada - ironizo la pelinegra.  
-Sí, lo que digas. Anda, ve a casa.  
-Como me estas corriendo - se levanto y le miro largamente - te hare ese favor. Recuperate pronto.  
-Gracias, aunque me sorprende que hallas esto hecho, con lo que dijiste en el antro - comento el joven cuando Karin iba a abrir la puerta. Esta se quedo de una pieza.  
-¿Me...escuchaste?  
-Claro. Tengo mis recursos...  
-No...no quise ser tan dura - se dio la vuelta avergonzada - solo que...  
-Esta bien. Entiendo tus motivos. Solo tienes el objetivo de Sasuke entre ojo y ojo. Sabía eso desde un principio.  
-Aja, ¿Entonces porque fuiste tan bueno sabiendo eso? Me hace ser una persona terrible.  
-Eso no importa. Aparte, de todas formas, iba a darte una buena noticia.  
-¿Buena noticia?  
-Sí. Sasuke y Sakura cortaron hace unas horas.  
-¿Eso...es cierto? - Karin se puso pálida. Shino asintio. Al principio se nego a creer, pero si él lo decía, era cierto.  
-Anda - emitio algo parecido a una sonrisa - ve con él.  
-Pero...  
-Es lo que querías. Así que cumple lo que he planeado.  
-¿Planeado? - Karin le miro molesta - ¿Acaso todo lo haces de acuerdo a tus designios?  
-Sí - le contesto el tajante - y cuando te conocí, entraste en ellos.  
-Eso...eso es enfermo! - ella le increpo molesta - no somos títeres!  
-No lo son, pero me abruma que de repente la gente a mi alrededor no sepa dar un paso, y todo lo deje al destino.  
-Aja, claro y tú eres esa "mano" del destino entonces? - le miro molesta - eres un maldito enfermo!  
-Anda, ve con Sasuke - finalizo Shino luego de un momento de silencio. Por respuesta, Karin salio dando un fuerte portazo.  
-Es un maldito idiota! - murmuraba furiosa saliendo del hospital. Tan pronto salio por las puertas plegadizas, saco su celular y lo encendio.  
Se quedo sorprendida al notar como Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje.

_"Estoy disponible."_

-Increíble - miro el celular y el hospital de hito en hito. Shino tenía toda la maldita razón. Toda.  
Y eso era lo que más le enfurecía: que él no se había equivocado con ella en lo absoluto.

_-Entiendo - Jiraiya dejo caer las manos sobre la mesa - ¿Y que paso con el mensaje que te dejo Sasuke?  
-Corto conmigo. Dijo que había cambiado mucho y que ya no me entendía.  
-¿Y a ti que te parece eso?  
-No lo sé - Sakura bajo la mirada y miro sus piernas - quizás me siento más tranquila.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Bueno. Usted sabe que salí con Sasuke al tiempo que Naruto. Aunque sentí un alivio al estar solo con Sasuke, aun me sentía...mal. Una sensación de culpa tremenda.  
-¿Solo fue eso?  
Sakura alzo la mirada y nego con la cabeza.  
-La emoción desaparecio...  
-¿Emoción?  
-Sí. Toda mi vida había estado trás Sasuke. Hasta que lo logre y lo tuve a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando ya lo tenía conmigo.  
-Ya no te sentiste satisfecha?  
-Exacto. Lo atribuyo a un capricho que tenía de niña. Usted sabe, cuando quieres algo a fuerzas, y cuando lo tienes ya no te parece tan atractivo.  
-Ya veo - Jiraiya anoto - me parece interesante eso.  
-A mí más... - Sakura sonrio levemente - me divertí más en el antro, aun con todos los problemas.  
-Supongo entonces terminaste con Sasuke igual.  
Sakura asintio, pero una lágrima corrio por su mejilla.  
-¿Y si estoy equivocada? - comento de repente con la voz cortada. Jiraiya sonrio.  
-Eso tu lo verás al futuro. No puedo decirte más.  
Sakura bajo la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.  
-Lo sé. Usted como mi terapeuta no puede decirme que hacer o apoyarme.  
Jiraiya asintio, mientras terminaba de escribir algo.  
-Toma - le extendio la receta - esto es para Tsunade.  
-Supongo voy a seguir estando en terapia.  
-No, te doy un alta provisional. Ya puedes volver a trabajar.  
-¿Porque? Estoy muy confundida aun y tengo ganas de llorar.  
-¿Y porque crees que lo haces? Por Sasuke o por la situación que acaba de terminar?  
La pelirrosa se quedo un momento en silencio.  
-Por lo que acaba de terminar. Me duele...  
-Los duelos forman parte de estas situaciones. Si pierdes un familiar, una pareja o algo, siempre te sentará mal eso. Es un cambio. Todo cambio provoca problemas.  
-¿Y saldre adelante?  
-Tu que crees?  
Sakura guardo silencio. Se levanto y tomo la receta.  
-Gracias.  
-Puedes venir cuando quieras, no es obligación ahora.  
-Pense que solo vendría amarrada, pero... - se inclino - deme una cita, por favor.  
Jiraiya sonrio..._

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Las ventajas es que este episodio lo escribí rapido (ya tenía algo de material que no use en el capitulo anterior). Digamos que aquí se cierra el segundo "Arc" de la historia y comienza otro, un tiempo después. Es curioso como un fic que iba a hacer corto, se ha extendido bastante, pero las ideas y situaciones fluyen de buena manera (y espero siga así ^^U).  
Como ven, hay relaciones que parecen empezar, otras que terminan. Parte del famoso ciclo de la balanza. Aparte, aquí manejo un tanto la situación con respecto al "duelo", que es como reaccionamos ante los cambios o la pérdida de alguien.  
Las canciones usadas aquí son dos emblemáticas: Missing you de John Waite, así la que canturrea Naruto es Soldier Dream, de Boys Be, pero en inglés e interpretada por el gran Chinobu Hageyama.  
Agradecimientos a Anika-san, adrifernan19, Gabe Logan, Azrael, Dragon Heart, Shinitha-hina, shadowsunny y yusha por sus comentarios. Como siempre, bien tomados en cuenta para algunas situaciones, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 14: Sexo  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_No puede haber  
¿dónde la encontraría?  
otra mujer igual que tú.  
No puede haber, desgracia semejante,  
otra mujer igual que tú:  
con iguales emociones,  
con las expresiones que  
en otra sonrisa no vería yo.  
Con esa mirada atenta a mi indiferencia,  
cuando me salía de la situación.  
Con la misma fantasía,  
la capacidad de aguantar  
el ritmo despiadado de mi mal humor.  
Otra no puede haber,  
si no existe, me la inventaré;  
parece claro que  
aún estoy enamorado de tí.  
Es la cosa más evidente.  
Y me faltan cada noche  
todas tus manías aunque,  
más enormes eran sin las mías.  
Y me faltan tus miradas  
por que sé que están allí,  
donde yo las puse, apasionadas;  
justo sobre tí.  
Parece claro que...  
es la cosa más evidente,  
evidentemente preocupante.  
No, otra mujer no creo. _

Karin miro con cierto hastio la copa de vino que tenía adelante. Esta se encontraba semivacía. Aun pese a estar casí desnuda, salvo por una sabana que cubría su cuerpo y haber tenido un magnifico sexo con el chico que le gustaba...  
Todo le parecía sumamente aburrido...sin chiste...  
-¿Karin..?  
La susodicha se volvio y vio a Sasuke, que se encontraba recostado, igualmente desnudo, mirarle con cierta circunspección - ¿Que sucede?  
-¿Suceder de que?  
-Sí. Te portaste distinta en la cama...  
¿Distinta? Pero si ella había disfrutado mucho el acto...o eso creía.  
-Solo...estoy cansada... - se levanto dirigiendose al baño - voy a ducharme.  
Tan pronto como la joven cerro la puerta, Sasuke solto un largo suspiro. La relación no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto.  
Ya llevaban saliendo dos semanas y apenas era la segunda vez que se acostaban...y eso era realmente de pensarse, cuando antes lo habían hecho al menos 2 veces al día.

_Anda, ve con Sasuke _Karin solto un puñetazo a la pared del baño. Comenzo a dolerle el puño, pero le importaba un soberano cacahuate. Eso no se comparaba al odio que le estaba profesando a "él".  
-Maldita sea - mascullo mientras se dejaba caer en el piso de la regadera, mientras el agua bañaba su cuerpo - maldito seas!  
Le había molestado como él había predicho su regreso con Sasuke. Como lo había visto o arreglado todo para que volvieran a estar juntos. Se supone debería ser feliz, pero...  
Dos semanas...dos malditas semanas y se sentía sumamente vacía. Sasuke uchiha había cambiado y ya no le llenaba como antes, eso era seguro.  
O tal vez ella había cambiado...  
No solo se había vuelto predecible...  
Se había vuelto...  
Un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, confundiendose con el agua de la regadera, mientras recordaba la canción que había escuchado antes...  
Lo que más le dolía es que él la hubiera dejado ir...

-Gracias doctora, la medicina ha estado funcionando. Mi hija esta mucho mejor.  
-No es nada señor Nakamura - Sakura le sonrio a un familiar que había venido a surtir su receta a la clínica. Este dio una reverencia, ante el bochorno de la pelirrosa.  
-Sakura, estas increíble sabes?  
-¿Que dices? - se volvio hacia Shizune que había despachado a una adolescente. La pelinegra asintio.  
-Sí. Desde que volviste de tus vacaciones, no has parado de trabajar. Pero no solo eso, sino tu actitud con los pacientes ha sido distinta.  
-¿En serio? Pense que siempre los atendía de la misma manera.  
-En apariencia, pero parecías ansiosa o muy seria. Ahora sonries a cada momento...¿Acaso ser soltera es tan bueno?  
Sakura esbozo una ligera sonrisa, aunque con cierto matiz de amargura.  
En realidad extrañaba a Sasuke y mucho. Sin embargo, se sentía mucho más tranquila, mucho más estable.  
-Quizás, quizás es mejor..  
-Je, eso suponía. Solo no se lo digas a Kabuto o pensará en terminar conmigo.  
-Pense su relación iba bastante bien.  
-Y lo esta, pero luego ya ves que busca un pretexto para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.  
-Shizune, no deberías presionarlo tanto. Su tío Orochimaru es un controlador de primera.  
-Na, su tío no le da lo que yo - le guiño el ojo descaradamente. Sakura entorno los ojos.  
-Vale, no me des más detalles - se volvio hacia el archivo - anda, que tenemos más pacientes.  
-Saaaakuraaaaa-chaaaan! - un grito proveniente de la recepción hizo que pacientes y doctores por igual, se volvieran hacia el recien llegado.  
-Ay Dios - la pelirrosa suspiro - es él.  
Shizune parpadeo y antes de que dijera algo, un joven con un horrible traje verde y corbata amarilla aparecio frente a ellas, con un enorme ramo de rosas.  
-Saaaakura!! Tu enamorado ha llegado!!  
-Lee, por favor - la chica casí le azota el expediente en la cabeza - ¿Porque siempre vienes a esta hora?? Estoy muy ocupada!  
-Solo puedo venir en mi hora del desayuno - le sonrio - estamos muy ocupados con la fusión con Suna y Naruto nos tiene corriendo  
-Entonces para que vienes? Puedes meterte en problemas!  
-Na, nada es suficiente para mi Saaaakura-chan - Lee le hizo pose de chico cool y le dio el ramo - toda, estas son para tí...y ah, para tí Shizune - Lee saco una rosa de su saco y se la dio a la pelinegra - una mujer hermosa no debe quedarse sin una rosa que equipare su belleza y su...  
-Sí, sí, ya, vete. Vas a llegar tarde... - Sakura casí lo empuja fuera del area de consulta, ante los gritos de jubilo y amor del joven.  
-Es realmente encantador - sonrio Shizune olfateando su rosa - feo, pero encantador...  
-Esta loco. Esta así desde que supo que Sasuke y yo terminamos.  
-¿Y porque no le das una oportunidad?  
-Estas loca! ¿No ves que esta loco? Y aparte sus cejas...su cara...y sus maneras locas de ser con esa tontera del poder de la juventud!  
-¿Vas a quejarte de su cuerpo tambien? - Shizune le sonrio maliciosamente. Sakura hizo una mueca. Bueno, no podía negar que Lee tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en un chico. Había musculos por todos lados, inclusive donde pensaba que no había tales. Bueno, algo bueno tenía que salir de su rutina maniaca de hacer ejercicio inclusive estando en el baño.  
-Te sonrojaste...  
-Claro que no! - Sakura desvio la mirada, pero Shizune no dejaba de mirarla con ojos intrigosos - ya basta! Tenemos trabajo!  
-Como digas...aunque no estaría mal que salieras con él un rato. Igual con ese físico, es bueno en la cama..  
-Ahora no me interesa el sexo, gracias. Aparte, voy saliendo de una relación, no me voy a meter en otra.  
-No digo que sea ahora, sino a futuro...  
Sakura miro largamente a Shizune. Su compañera y amiga podía ser una intrigosa de primera.  
Apenas iba a contestarle, una rubia exuberante, enfudada en una bata de médico aparecio de malos modos.  
-¡Que diablos hacen! Se viene a trabajar, no a chismear! - Tsunade rugio ante el brinco de las dos doctoras que salieron disparadas a sus consultorios.

-Para mí, lo que tu necesitas es sexo...  
Makoto entorno los ojos y le miro. Estaba revisando el motor de la limusina dentro del taller de Chouji  
-¿Y tu me lo vas a dar?  
-Oh sí, si aceptas...  
-¿Y que dirá tu "novia"?  
-Yamanaka y yo no somos novios. Solo...momento, ¿Que somos?  
Makoto esbozo una sonrisa. Quiso reírse, pero le parecía un poco apresurado hacerlo...más aun porque sentía que el duelo que había tenido con el Señor Gaara ya estaba pasando...mucho más rapido de lo que creía.  
-Deberías hablar con ella de eso.  
-Lo hemos hablado - Sai se encogio de hombros - pero Ino dice que quiere que lo llevemos calmado.  
-¿Calmado?  
-En realidad quiere vivir una fantasía boba adolescente donde quiere tener un romance de película y luego entregar su virginidad a ese hombre en especial.  
-¿Eso te convence?  
-No. Quiero sexo...en grandes cantidades.  
-Sai. Jamás habías querido eso, ¿Porque rayos estas así?  
-No lo sé. Solo quiero yacer con ella en ese acto procreativo.  
-Estas loco.  
-Eso dice. Pero supongo como ella como tú estan desesperadas por hacerlo.  
-¿Vas a volver con ese maldito tema? - Makoto espoleo una llave de tuercas - no quiero tener sexo!  
-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque la prisa de tener un novio?  
-Sai, ya te dije que quiero al señor Gaara...pero no solo para tener el mentado acto carnal que tanto a tí te importa!  
-¿Serio? Jamás usas minifalda y ese día que te declaraste la tenías puesta. Ni se diga la blusa escotada que usabas.  
Makoto apreto los dientes. Estaba por estamparle la llave en el cráneo, pero se contuvo...  
-¿Acaso no se llama eso "coquetear"?  
-Quería verme bonita para él! No para tener un acoston!  
-Ajá. Entonces porque te declaraste cuando estaban frente a su casa?  
-Sai, por favor...estas colmando mi paciencia...  
-Es el chiste. Solo así confesarás.  
Makoto suspiro y se dio la vuelta. No tenía caso discutir. Cuando al tipo se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, no había poder humano que se la sacara.  
-Y te perfumaste los senos...  
Makoto se detuvo a medio paso y se volvio, roja como una amapola.  
-¿Como rayos....?  
Sai solo sonrio.  
-Ino me dijo que eso hacen las chicas cuando van a tener sexo...  
-Sai, entiende! No iba a acostarme con Gaara!!! - grito. Al instante, todos los mecanicos se volvieron. Makoto se puso aun más roja, de lo que podía estar, mientras deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.  
-La negación es algo que debes aprender a manejar  
-Y tú deberías dejar de leer tantos libros de Freud - la chica solo dio la vuelta, sumamente apenada...

-¿Que?  
Kankuro solto una enorme carcajada, ante la pena y sonrojo de Tenten.  
-Sí, lo puedes creer?  
-No, pero se nota que tu hermano se...preocupa por tí - la castaña miro incomoda el paquete que había depositado Kankuro sobre la mesa. Ambos se encontraban en un restaunte cercano al edificio Konoha, aprovechando la hora de comida.  
-Me dijo que los usará...aunque prefería que no. Él ya quiere tener sobrinos.  
-Gracioso - Tenten tomo el paquete. Condones ultra sensibles, decía el envoltorio - no entiendo como tu hermano tiene esto y más te lo halla dado.  
-Mi relación con Gaara siempre ha sido así. Me sobreprotege...demasiado...supongo es parte de su bizarra manera de ser. No quiere ser como nuestro padre.  
-¿Tu padre?  
Kankuro asintio. La joven noto como la mirada del marionetista se había endurecido.  
-Supongo no tuviste una infancia feliz.  
-Tuvo sus momentos...pero nada más. Nuestro padre fue quien dio realce a la corporación. Sin embargo, por su ansia de poder y estatus, descuido a su familia...y presiono demasiado a Gaara. Él fue nombrado como sucesor desde que tenía 5 años y desde entonces, mi hermano no paro de estudiar y estar a la altura del mandamas de la empresa. Pero eso... - el joven suspiro y sonrio amargamente - en fin...eso es otra historia.  
Tenten sonrio mientras sorbía su taza de café.  
Aun cuando su "relacion" con Kankuro era toda una farsa, se veían seguido, al menos cada 2 o 3 días desde hacía un mes.  
Lógico, no se besaban ni se abrazaban, pero si llegaban a tomarse de la mano, más cuando Gaara estaba cerca.  
Pero lo mejor eran este tipo de platicas. Podían estar horas y horas, hablando de distintos temas.  
-¿Y bien? - Kankuro tomo el paquete y lo alzo - ¿Lo usamos?  
-Sueñas - Tenten solto una carcajada. No cabía duda, lo mejor era su humor. Podía ponerse serio, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
-Lástima, así podríamos "confirmar" nuestra relación.  
-Aja, ya te encantaría - Tenten le arrebato el paquete - A propósito, ya llevamos casí un mes así, ¿Cuanto más quieres prolongar esto?  
-No lo sé - se cruzo de brazos - que te parece dejarlo unos días más.  
-Hmmmm, me parece perfecto - Tenten le guiño el ojo - todo porque tu "querido" hermano no te castre.  
Ambos soltaron una leve risita. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de desesperanza comenzo a invadirlos...como si algo tan bueno fuese a acabarse de un momento para otro...

Kiba miro las cintas porno que tenía en la caja.  
-Llevas allí 1 hora - Shino paso a su lado, con un libro de Asimov en mano.  
-Es que no se que hacer - el castaño se froto la cabeza - me comprometí a ser alguien distinto, pero tirar mi colección de pornografía...  
-Kiba...  
-Vale, vale - el susodicho suspiro y tomo la caja - ¿Pero que tal si alguien me ve?  
Shino no contesto y dio media vuelta. Kiba hizo una mueca. Ya sabía que significaba ese gesto.  
Aunque últimamente su compañero de departamento, parecía un poco retraído...claro, para alguien más hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero Kiba conocía de toda la vida a Shino. Algo lo estaba molestando, lo cual era aun más raro. Él no parecía perturbarle nada  
-En fin - tomo la caja y abrio la puerta del departamento. con suerte, podría fugarse al basurero trás el edificio y dejar todo eso antes de que se diera cuenta.  
Pero su plan se fue al garete, cuando al dar vuelta por un pasillo, dio de lleno con alguien, dejando caer todo el contenido de la caja.  
-Oh rayos! - con rapidez se hinco recogiendo los videos XXX y las revistas playboy. Sin embargo, un grito hizo que se parara en seco.  
-Kiba-saaan!  
-Ha-Hanabi! - el susodicho pego un brinco del suelo y miro horrorizado a la hermana de Hinata - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-V-Vine por unos libros que me iba a prestar Shino, pero... - Hanabi vio todo el porno tirado en el suelo - oh...lo siento...creo llegue en mal momento.  
-No, no, no - Kiba estaba desesperado - estaba por tirar esto! Es mio! Digo...de los dos! Digo, de nadie! Se lo estaba tirando a un vecino!!  
Hanabi estaba bastante sonrojada, ante la cara de desconcierto del chico. Sin embargo, esta aumento, cuando Hanabi dio un paso adelante y se hinco a recoger, con bastante verguenza, las revistas, los videos y uno que otro "juguete".  
-Hanabi! - Kiba se agacho rapidamente - deja eso!! Yo lo recojo!  
-No, esta bien - la chica mantenía la mirada abajo mientras juntaba las revistas en un montón - mejor te ayudo a levantar esto, puede venir alguien más...  
-Gracias - Kiba tomo los DVDS y VHs, metiendolos a la caja, así como una tanga masculina de plastico, junto con un latigo de sadomasoquismo.  
-¿Te gusta practicar eso?  
Kiba se puso pálido al escuchar la pregunta de la joven.  
-C-Claro que no - desvio la mirada - a Ino le gustaban estas cosas y...tenía que hacerlo...  
-Pero... - Hanabi tomo una revista. Una rubia exuberante, muy parecida a Ino, aparecía en la portada, con nada de ropa - supongo tu lo disfrutabas.  
-Cuando uno esta enamorado, lo pasas bien.  
-Eso no se...yo...no he tenido novio... - comento Hanabi. Kiba se mordio el labio. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.  
-Lo siento...  
-Esta bien - Hanabi suspiro y metio la revista enmedio de las otras, mientras juntaba el resto. Kiba no dijo nada más.  
-¿Y se siente rico? - solto de repente la chica. Kiba casí se cae.  
-¿Que cosa?!!  
-Sí, si tener sexo es rico?  
La mandíbula de Kiba casí cayo hasta el suelo. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a esta cría?  
-No...no tienes que contestarme sino quieres - la Hyuga desvio la mirada. Se notaba sumamente avergonzada, pero un brillo un tanto peculiar aparecio en sus ojos.  
-Jesús, María y José - penso el Inuzuka sorprendido. Esto no podía ser posible.  
Hanabi parecía ser una pervertida en el fondo.  
-Lo siento, tal vez estoy preguntando demasiado...  
-No, esta bien - Kiba trato de aparentar calma - solo que me sorprenden tus preguntas.  
-No he tenido novio - Hanabi miro el paquete de revistas - y pues mi hermana no es gran ayuda. Apenas esta saliendo con el idiota de Naruto.  
Kiba sonrio. Era cierto que ambos estaban en un plan más "serio" desde hacía dos semanas, pero el rubio era un negado para el romance, eso no cabía duda.  
-Bueno, que tal si yo te ayudo con tus dudas  
-¿E-En serio? - Hanabi alzo la mirada por primera vez en todo el rato. Kiba asintio mientras tomaba el paquete de revistas y las metia en la caja.  
-Sí, así que puedes pasarte por el depa cuando quieras y platicamos.  
-Gracias - Hanabi sonrio. Kiba tomo la caja.  
-Me acompañas? Necesito alguien que me cubra para tirar esto.  
-Claro! - Hanabi sonrio contenta, mientras se adelantaba para ver sino había moros en la costa.  
Sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina, saco un objeto entre su ropa, mirandolo detenidamente, casí hipnoticamente.  
-No! - la chica guardo rapidamente el vibrador - que rayos estoy haciendo!  
-¿Hanabi?  
-Ah...ya voy! - la chica se dio vuelta rapidamente, dejando caer el aparato sin querer...

Gaara miro de reojo a Matsuri. Vale, se había vuelto un pervertido, pero quien podía resistirse a la forma que tomaban sus piernas bajo esa falda ajustada.  
-¿Sucede algo señor Gaara? - pregunto la castaña al volverse. El pelirrojo nego rapidamente.  
-No, solo admiraba...digo, veía el informe y pense se me había caído una hoja.  
-Entiendo... - Matsuri asintio. Sin embargo, ella había notado como las hojas del informe estaban engrapadas perfectamente.  
-Matsuri, debo felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño.  
-Gracias - la castaña parpadeo. Era raro que su jefe le soltara un comentario así de repente.  
-Tu novio debe estar muy orgullosa de tí, y muy contento a tu lado.  
-Eh, no tengo novio...  
Una sonrisa seca, pero muy elocuente, aparecio en el rostro de Gaara.  
-Entiendo. Me parece extraño.  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque eres...muy capaz...cualquier chico estaría contento de estar a tu lado.  
Matsuri bajo la mirada un tanto apenada.  
-Exagera señor Gaara. Solo que tuve un novio hace un tiempo.  
-¿Y porque terminaron? Si se puede saber.  
-Yo... - la secretaria se sonrojo - no quise tener relaciones con él.  
Gaara parpadeo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Yo...me gustaba, pero...no para llegar a lo último con él.  
-Ya veo - Gaara se cruzo de brazos - entonces piensas tener relaciones solo hasta el matrimonio?  
-No...no lo se... - Matsuri suspiro, mientras apretaba unos documentos contra su pecho - solo que pienso que no he encontrado al chico ideal para...llegar a algo así.  
Gaara se quedo en silencio. De repente se sintio avergonzado y culpable de lo que había pensado sobre ella.  
-Sal...  
-¿Señor?  
-Sal...por favor...tengo...cosas que hacer.  
Matsuri no se movio de su sitio  
-¿Que pasa? - Gaara le miro con irritación - te dije que salieras.  
-Yo...solo quería saber si se había enojado conmigo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Si fue mi culpa, por lo que dije...tal vez lo fastidie.  
-No, no - el pelirrojo - no fuiste tú. Fueron...cosas mías. Matsuri, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias - suspiro la joven - no toleraría que le diera molestias.  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque...usted...es demasiado bueno. Se preocupa tanto por los demás y que yo fuera una carga más...  
-No eres una carga, menos las personas que cuido - Gaara la interrumpio viendo que Matsuri se había sonrojado - Tranquila...ahora si me permites...  
Matsuri asintio y dio media vuelta. Esta vez Gaara, no se afoco en sus piernas o su bonito trasero, sino en su nuca, emitiendo una sonrisa vaga...

_Came in from a rainy Thursday  
On the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly_

I turned on the lights, the TV  
And the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some are saying  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Every one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world  
Every one  
Is my world  


Hinata se quito los auriculares con lentitud, mientras apagaba el winamp de la pc. Esta había sido su canción hacía tiempo, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas con Naruto jamás iban a progresar.  
Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, todo había cambiado radicalmente.  
Más desde ese último beso en la mejilla.  
Claro, ya no había habido más de eso, solo una multitud de citas, de todo tipo.  
Tampoco podía quejarse. El rubio había expandido sus horizontes como nunca hubiese imaginado.  
La segunda cita habían ido a jugar "gotcha" con Shino, Ino y el chico con el cual estaba saliendo.  
Sai parecia un automata, atractivo, pero sumamente extraño. Lo peor había sido cuando declaro que Naruto era un idiota distraído por no fijarse en quien tenía a su lado, seguido de una corta declaración de "yo quiero sexo" que le había hecho.  
En cuestión de minutos, Ino y Naruto lo estaban aporreando de lo lindo, ante su clasico sonrojo.  
En otra, habían saltado de paracaídas, ante sus gritos de horror, aunque todo bastante disminuido cuando Naruto la había abrazado en pleno vuelo para calmarla.  
Ni se diga la septima cita cuando la llevo a un viejo autocinema a ver "El día más largo", una película sobre el desembarco de Normandia.  
Los conocimientos de historia de Naruto eran sorprendentes. Como todos, lo había prejuzgado como un chico divertido, pero hueco.  
Sin embargo, no podía dejarse ver que Naruto parecía un frikie de la guerra, dando detalles hasta de la temperatura que hacía en ese día.  
-Hinaaaata-chaan!  
El grito de Naruto hizo que la chica casí brincara de su asiento. Justo se volteo, el rostro del rubio estaba a escasos centimetros de ella.  
Como era lógico, reacciono primero con un sonrojo que parecía más una llamarada, seguido de un pequeño desmayo que hizo alborar la oficina.  
-Pero estas idiota o que! - Shikamaru se acerco, empotrado en una silla de ruedas y enseñando su pierna enyesada - Hinata es muy sensible ante tus gritos!  
-Lo siento, lo siento, dattebayo - Naruto veía con angustia como algunas secretarias le echaban aire a Hinata - pero quería sorprenderla con las entradas al concierto de Home Made Kazoku.  
-Pues hazlo de otra manera - Shikamaru entorno los ojos y dio la vuelta en la silla - eres tan problematico.  
-Deja de regañarme. No tengo la culpa de que tu cantidad de sexo con Temari sea minima.  
-Que! - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta molesto - deja de suponer cosas que no son!  
-Aja - Naruto rio - entonces atine!  
Shikamaru estaba a punto de quitarse la bota de yeso y partirsela en la cabeza a Naruto, cuando Lee aparecio, de la mar de contento, silbando una tonada conocida.  
-¿Como te fue? Supongo la viste  
-Más que verla, le entregue un ramo de rosas  
-Eso no es sorpresa - Naruto hizo una mueca - eso haces siempre que la vas a ver.  
-Sí, pero esta vez, seguro que su expresión era de enamoramiento  
Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron y suspiraron. La cara de Sakura seguro no reflejaba en absoluto lo descrito por Lee.  
-¿Entonces hace días que no tienes sexo? - pregunto Lee a bocajarro.  
-Que demonios les importa mi vida sexual! - Shikamaru les miro perplejo - ustedes son un par de virgenes que no saben nada!  
-Oye, oye, soy virgen, pero quiero llegar así hasta el matrimonio - sonrio Lee.  
-Que! Estas loco! -Naruto le miro horrorizado. Ya de por si pensaba que su amigo era extraño, pero eso era pasarse  
-Vamos, quiero mi fuego de la juventud arda durante la noche de bodas, oh sí - Lee apreto el puño y comenzo a sollozar - como le encantaría ver a Gai sensei eso!  
-Dios - Naruto miro a Shikamaru - como te atreves a ponerme en el mismo plano que él.  
-Te lo ganaste. Aparte no deberías preocuparte tu por Hinata?  
-Preocuparme? A que te refieres?  
-Naruto, no seas...olvidalo, mejor me voy...  
-Pero... - no alcanzo a detener al Nara que se dirigía raudo a su oficina. Volteo a ver a Hinata, que ya había despertado y emitía una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus compañeras.  
Naruto se rasco la cabeza. En realidad no era tan distraído como todos aseveraban. Desde aquella vez que le había dado el beso a Hinata en la mejilla, sintio algo extraño emerger.  
Primero creyo que era hambre, pero luego de unas cuadras, se dio cuenta de que quería ver a Hinata y volver a intentar besarla.  
Pero no en la mejilla...sino en sus labios.  
Naruto se mordio los suyos. Su mirada se había enfocado en la boca de Hinata, que murmuraba algo en voz baja. Se le hacía tan apetitosos...aun más que un plano de ramen con carne.  
-Pero que tonterías estoy pensando! - el rubio se tallo aun más la cabeza, casí hasta hacerse daño. Sin embargo, no podía evitar eso por Hinata. Lo peor era que conforme salía con ella, ese deseo iba en aumento. En el autocinema le costo un demonio dominarse, así que se puso a hablar casí toda la función, tratando de controlarse.  
Pero aunque Hinata no "mostrara carne", el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca...ni con Sakura se había sentido así de impaciente.  
-Naruto?  
-Ahh! - Naruto pego un brinco - Hinata?? Que paso??  
-N-Nada, solo que te ví algo decaído. ¿Estas bien?  
-Eh, un poco - el rubio tosio ligeramente - yo...tengo esto - le enseño las entradas - quieres ir?  
-Claro, me encantaría - le sonrio. Naruto apreto los dientes y sonrio.  
-Excelente, entonces ire por tí este viernes.  
Y subitamente los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Naruto sonriendo de manera fingida, mientras Hinata desviaba la mirada sonrojada  
-Aquí van otra vez - Lee los observo de lejos, mientras encendía el cronometro de su reloj. La última vez había durado 10 minutos, ahora esperaba que superaran su record anterior.

Kakashi leía divertido el Icha Icha Paradise, cuando se oyeron toques a la puerta.  
-Pasen...  
-Capitan Kakashi, dijeron que usted quería...ah!!  
-Que, que, que! - Kakashi se puso de pie de golpe - que paso??  
-Es usted un pervertido!! - la joven se tapo la cara apenada. Kakashi miro su libro y suspiro.  
-Ya basta Anko, tu tampoco eres un ejemplo del pudor.  
La joven oficial bajo los brazos y suspiro, emitiendo una sonrisa pícara, mientras abría un poco su abrigo, dejando ver un sexy conjunto con minifalda.  
-Lo siento capitan, pero es tan divertido..  
-Aja, lo que digas - bajo la mano y saco un par de fotografías - quiero que sigas a este sujeto.  
-¿Quien es? - Anko tomo las fotos - es atractivo.  
-Antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, Deidara, parece que se reformo y ahora colabora en una prestigiosa firma de diseñadores. Sin embargo...  
-¿Sin embargo?  
-Se le ha visto en el bar de Scorpio.  
-Ya veo, pero igualmenten Sasori parece confiable.  
-Sí, pero hemos visto sujetos de Pein igualmente rondando.  
-Ya veo. Entiendo el punto - Anko se levanto - ire a investigar. Y ah, podría prestarme luego el icha icha Paradise?  
La respuesta de Kakashi fue volver a la lectura. Anko solo sonrio y salio del despacho del capitan.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Un capítulo realmente corto, ya que sirve de introducción a lo que será el siguiente "arco" de la historia, donde no tendremos otra pelea, pero si algo que romperá para variar el ciclo natural que llevan los personajes.  
Cabe destacar que el capitulo entero se enfoco en el tema del sexo y sus distintas acotaciones, así manifestaciones. Es divertido como las personas van relacionando muchas de sus reacciones a que piensan de este tema, que puede ser tabue. Aunque la "semilla" de la curiosidad ya fue implantado en algunos..  
Reitero que no hare esta historia un lemon o lemonade, no es mi estilo, yo prefiero la cursileria barata y un tanto picante, pero hasta allí (supongo con esto, perdere la mitad de los visitantes xD.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "Ordinary World" de Duran Duran, así "Otra como tú" de Eros Ramazzotti.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Gabe Logan, Link-kun, steldark, adrifernan19 así a hinatauchiha20 por sus comentarios.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 15: Un tercio de mis más puros sentimientos  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-Gracias por traerme al trabajo, espero no distraerte del tuyo  
Kankuro sonrio.  
-No es nada. Aparte, tengo que fingir que soy tu novio y te traigo al trabajo.  
-Sí, lo sé - Tenten le correspondio el gesto - va a ser una lástima cuando "terminemos". Me había acostumbrado a venir en coche y no en el colectivo.  
-Si quieres no terminamos...  
-Uy sí, ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí?  
-Como un loco...  
Ambos soltaron una carcajada.  
-Vale, "corazón" - Tenten dejo de reír - entonces te veo al rato?  
-Si quieres, así ya podremos ir afinando la dramatización sobre nuestra ruptura.  
-Excelente - la chica dio una reverencia - hasta el rato "querido".  
-Hasta el rato "amor" - finalizo Kankuro con un fingido beso. Tenten solo lo vio partir, bastante contenta. Aunque la relación con el hermano de Gaara era todo un teatro, no podía dejar de sentirse contenta. El tipo era sumamente presuntoso y por momentos jactancioso, pero muy divertido.  
-No sería mala idea enamorarme de él - dijo para sus adentros Tenten - naaa, no me aguantaría ni unos días...  
-¿Tenten?  
La susodicha paro en seco sus pensamientos al reconocer la voz. Se volteo lentamente y vio con sorpresa quien era.  
-Neji, ¿Que haces aquí?

Ino entorno la mirada. Ella sabía que no era muy inteligente, pero que podía defenderse al ver una película un tanto distinta al promedio.  
Sin embargo, no esperaba que un filme basado en una novela gráfica sumamente compleja la tuviera tan entretenida.  
-¿Fichas de domino? - pregunto la rubia de repente al ver una escena. Sai asintio.  
-Como dijo el inspector Filtch, V los conoce mejor de los que se conocen a ellos. Usando esa metafora, esta formando fichas, como si estuvieran en su juego. Sabiendo que va a pasar al final.  
-Vaya... - parpadeo la rubia luego de que efectivamente, la escena cambiara a un enorme imagen de una "V" formada por las fichas de domino - increíble.  
Sai asintio con su sonrisa y volvio su mirada hacia la pantalla de la tv. Ino había invitado al pelinegro a su casa. Curiosamente, la idea de tener sexo no había pasado por su mente, aunque Sai había recalcado en el tema hasta morir, para variar.  
Sin embargo, la película lo tenía sumamente concentrado. Lo cual era un aspecto que no había conocido de él...  
-Pareces entretenido.  
-Mucho...gracias por dejarme decidir que película ver...  
-No es nada, aunque me extraño el título.  
-Bueno, fue una buena adaptación de la novela gráfica de Alan Moore, pero tampoco excelente.  
-Veo te interesan los cómics y esas cosas...  
-Un poco - Sai hizo el gesto como si dibujara algo - en mis tiempos libres, tengo ese pasatiempo.  
-¿Pintar?  
-Dibujar más bien - Sai sonrio levemente - pero mi mejor talento es pelear, así que este último da más para comer...  
Ino hizo una mueca. El chico era sumamente dado a comentarios muy fríos sobre él mismo, tanto que sonaba como si todo lo malo fuera algo cotidiano.  
Lo cual la terminaba disgustando.  
-¿Dije algo malo?  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Generalmente cuando parezco disgustarte, pones esa cara de abuela vieja.  
Ino apreto el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se contuvo.  
-No es eso - solto un suspiro - solo que no me gusta que hables así de tí  
-¿Hablar así de mi? ¿Como?  
-Sí, que tus malestares fueran algo normal.  
-Lo son. ¿Acaso no expreso mi queja porque no nos hemos acostado en este mes?  
-Allí vas otra vez con eso - entorno los ojos - no todo es sexo en la vida!  
-Tu me dijiste una vez que sí y que era lo único que buscabas en una relación.  
-Sí, pero eso era antes. Salí muy lastimada cuando solo me enfocaba en eso.  
-¿Lastimada? Te hacían el amor muy fuerte?  
-No Sai! - Ino casí se arranca los cabellos - sino en el aspecto emocional.  
-Pense el sexo era solo carnalidad y cuando tú recibes el...  
-SAI, POR FAVOR! - la rubia casí lo estampa contra el suelo.  
-Vale, vale. Sospecho entonces era en otra posición...  
Ino solo entorno los ojos. Sencillamente se bajo del sillón de la sala al piso donde estaba su "pareja" y lo abrazo por la espalda.  
-¿Y esto? Al fin vamos a tener sexo?  
-No tonto, solo te consiento.  
-No veo la necesidad, aparte no es lo que busco.  
-¿Lo crees realmente?  
Y por primera vez, Sai se mantuvo callado, mientras se recargaba imperceptiblemente contra el cuerpo de Ino.  
-Hey rubia...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Crees que exista alguien que pueda manipular el destino como si fuera la mano de Dios?  
-Que extraña pregunta - Ino sonrio abrazandolo más fuerte, mientras se escuchaba la apertura de 1812 de Tchaikosvsky de la película - quizás sí, quizás no...

Karin trotaba a velocidad lenta por el parque. Había pensado en ir a Shibuya con Sasuke de compras.  
Sin embargo, en un arranque de inspiración, de quien sabe donde salio, había tomado sus zapatos tennis y ahora se encontraba ejercitandose.  
Claro, ella no lo necesitaba. Su físico era envidiable y rara vez necesitaba ponerlo en forma.  
Sin embargo, correr era más una terapia.  
Eso le impedía pensar demasiado en lo que había pérdido y en lo que estaba mal.  
-Maldita sea - Karin freno y comenzo a tomar aire lentamente. El aire matutino era refrescante, pero una sensación de desesperación aun inundaba su pecho. Por momentos era tan sofocante que la dejaba agotada. Era como si necesitara de algo o alguien.  
Lo cual era curioso.  
Siempre penso que cuando estuviera con Sasuke, las cosas serían mejores, que se sentiría completa.  
Sin embargo, ya había estado con él un mes y eso no aparecía, al contrario, se sentía peor a cada instante.  
-¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loca? - suspiro apesadumbrada.  
-Ya lo estás...  
La pelinegra se irguio de golpe y se volvio rapidamente al escuchar esa voz. Un sujeto con un enorme sobretodo le miraba a escasos 3 metros.  
O eso parecía, aun con esas características gafas oscuras adornando su rostro.  
La sensación de verlo nuevamente, era ambivalente. Por un lado quería matarlo, por otro...  
-Tú...¿Que estas...?  
-Kiba me dijo que este era un buen lugar para correr. Supongo tendre que reclamarle eso...  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Parecía sumamente contento cuando me lo dijo. Debo admitir que es observador, pese no parecerlo.  
-¿Quieres decir que me vio correr por aquí?  
Shino asintio. Karin iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Aun seguía odiandolo y mucho, por predecir cada movimiento suyo.  
Sin embargo, a la vez la ansiedad que había tenido los últimos días, había disminuido dramáticamente...y solo con verlo.  
-Supongo estas con Sasuke - solto de repente Aburame. Karin asintio lentamente.  
-Tal como dijiste - mascullo venenosamente. Shino permanecio inmutable al comentario - aunque...te equivocaste en algo.  
-Ah sí, ¿En que?  
Karin sonrio por dentro. Shino casí no hablaba, pero esta mañana parecía estar más parlachin de costumbre. Era perfecto, así podría soltar su molestía de mejor forma.  
-No te hagas. Dijiste que todo lo planeabas de acuerdo a tus designios.  
-No son mis designios. Sencillamente es lo que la gente quiere.  
-¿Y como rayos sabes tu lo que las personas queremos?  
-Porque me dedico a observar y analizar cada...  
-¡A eso me refiero! - Karin lo interrumpio - ¡Por más que analices y predigas nuestras reacciones! No siempre podrás superar el factor humano!  
-A mi no me lo parece. Al momento no me he equivocado...  
-¿Y que tal si te equivocaste conmigo?  
-Eso lo dudo - Shino dio un paso al frente - estas con él  
-¿Y me ves contenta? Dime!  
Shino no contesto. Sus cejas se contrajeron ligeramente.  
-No lo parece...  
-¿Lo ves? No siempre puedes adivinar lo que pasa!  
-No es adivinar y... - el joven arrugo la nariz - no lo entiendo...  
-No entiendes que...?  
-Que no seas feliz. Se supone buscabas ese objetivo con ansía y lo lograste. Todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado.  
-No Shino Aburame, algo fallo - Karin se acerco casí hasta estar a un metro de él - y fue que jamás me analizaste!  
El comentario parecio tomar por sorpresa a Shino, que dio un paso atrás.  
-¿Como?  
-Tú solo me complaciste, no me analizaste.  
-Claro que lo hice...se que eres impaciente y que... - Shino guardo silencio. Repentinamente sus cejas se alzaron enormemente - no puede ser...  
-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?  
Shino no contesto, solo dio media vuelta y se alejo rapidamente.  
-Hey! - Karin alzo la mano para tratar de retenerlo - ¿A donde vas?  
Pero Shino se había desaparecido literalmente del lugar.

_  
Go!!_

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea

Shizune y Rin soltaron una leve risita al escuchar la grabación. Sakura solo entorno los ojos, mientras sacaba el disco de la grabadora.  
-No se emocionen, voy a lanzarlo por la ventana - murmuro la pelirrosa.  
-Creo no es lo mejor sabes? - Rin se levanto conteniendo la risa - Lee te lo hizo con mucho cariño.  
-¿Cariño? Me dejo una copia aquí, otra en mi coche y una más en mi casa. Creo que eso es más que cariño...se llama ACOSO!  
-No te esta acosando, no creo te vigile en las noches y te este llamando a cada rato... - Shizune se detuvo - ¿O si?  
Sakura nego con la cabeza.  
-No, solo que esta tratando de cortejarme...y con poco éxito - apreto el disco - no entiende que no estoy en busca de pareja ahora.  
-Eso sin contar que lo rechazaste durante toda la adolescencia.  
-Sí, pero se contuvo cuando comence a salir con Naruto y luego con Sasuke. Respeta a sus amigos demasiado.  
-Eso demuestra la nobleza de su corazón  
-O más bien su desesperación Rin - Sakura tomo asiento - mi terapeuta dice que debo alejarme de cualquier relación ahora.  
-¿Y vas a hacerle caso a tu terapeuta? Se supone renegabas de él.  
Sakura no contesto. Pasaba el disco entre sus manos rapidamente.  
-Ahora le haré caso. No me había dado cuenta de mis errores hasta ahora.  
Shizune y Rin se miraron. Solo se encogieron de hombros mientras salían de la sala de médicos.  
-Es tu decisión, pero creo deberías tener una cita con él. No pierdes nada.  
-Pierdo mucho. No quiero depender de nadie más.  
-Depender ahora de alguien como Lee no es tan malo, creeme - sonrio Rin al cerrar la puerta. Sakura entorno los ojos. ¿Como que depender de él no era tan malo? Si Lee era el dependiente!  
¿O no?

-¿Matsuri?  
Gaara, con las manos en los bolsillos, salio de su despacho. Miro a todos lados y parpadeo. Había estado llamando a su secretaria desde hacía media hora, pero no había respondido.  
-¿Donde rayos se habrá metido? - murmuro recargandose sobre el escritorio. Fue cuando noto una melodía que emitía el radio que estaba sobre un estante.

_kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru

give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru

kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart

mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute

Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara

dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart

Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart

Gaara sonrio al reconocer la canción. En una de las muchas platicas que había tenido con Kankuro, le había comentado que era su melodía "llegadora": con esa se encargaba de ligar a la chica de turno.  
-¿Señor Gaara?  
El pelirrojo casí salto al verse sorprendido. Matsuri aparecio con una toalla desechable entre manos.  
-Ah, Matsuri - carraspeo tratando de guardar compostura - ¿Donde estabas? Llevo un rato llamandote.  
-Ah - la chica bajo la mirada apenada - estaba...en el baño. Tuve una urgencia.  
-¿Urgencia de media hora?  
-Bueno - bajo aun más la mirada - más bien algo personal. Estaba hablando con un amigo.  
-¿Amigo? - Gaara arqueo los ojos. Si hubiera tenido cejas, estas ya tocarían su pelo - ¿Que clase de amigo?  
-Ah, es de la universidad. Hacía tiempo que no nos vemos y quería invitarme a salir.  
El pelirrojo se quedo estático. ¿Salir? ¿Amigo? ¿Matsuri? La combinación de estas 3 palabras no concordaba en absoluto.  
-Ya veo - Gaara tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no estallar en una serie de reclamos infantiles y para colmo, sin derecho - ¿Y a donde iran?  
-Dice que tiene entradas para el concierto de Home Made Kazoku. Es mis grupos favoritos, aun no se como adivina mis gustos de esta manera, sabe?  
El pelirrojo apreto los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. La conversación le estaba gustando cada vez menos.  
-Entiendo...si quieres...ese día puedo darte permiso, así no llegarás tarde con EL  
-Eh, no se preocupe - Matsuri se impresiono por el tono tan frío de la última frase - empieza a las 10 y ese día salgo temprano.  
-Vale, disculpa. Solo quería ayudar, pero espero tengas todo listo y así puedas salir sin problemas. Sabes que no me gustaría que dejarás nada pendiente, más con la eminente fusión.  
-Señor Gaara - Matsuri elevo la voz ligeramente molesta - usted sabe que he sido eficiente y tengo los papeles al día.  
-Lo sé, pero si un chico esta presente, siempre es motivo de distracciones innecesarias.  
-Eso me parece igualmente innecesario que me lo repita - la chica contesto en un tono igualmente frío - ahora si me permite, tengo que trabajar para "cumplir" sus expectativas.  
Gaara asintio y dio media vuelta hacia su oficina, no sin antes dar un tremendo portazo. Matsuri se dejo caer en el asiento, suspirando de molestia.  
-Y yo que pensé que era comprensivo - murmuro - idiota...  
Al otro lado, Gaara camino, más bien troto, hacia su escritorio. Se quedo observando los documentos que había firmado. Sencillamente los empujo de un manotazo mientras apretaba los puños sobre el escritorio, tratando de contener un rugido de furia y molestia.

-Gracias hermana, no se como pagartelo!  
Hinata solo le sonrio a Hanabi. Ambas se encontraban en la librería "Root", acompañando a Kiba y Naruto. Estos últimos se encontraban en la sección de mangas y comics, leyendo mientras soltaban uno que otro comentario o carcajada.  
-No es nada. Al contrario, agradezco tu compañía. Sabes más de cómics y estas cosas que yo. Naruto solo se la pasa hablando de cosas que no entiendo, como novelas gráficas, Alan Moore y no se que rayos más.  
-¿Alan Moore? - Hanabi parpadeo - tu novio sabe de él??  
-Hanabi! - Hinata se puso roja - Naruto no es mi novio!!!  
-Vale, vale - sonrio maliciosa Hanabi - pero espero lo sea pronto eh?  
Hinata solo miro sus manos frotandolas nerviosamente. Hanabi suspiro.  
-Eres un caso pérdido hermana - se volvio hacia un estante. Miro los libros un instante y saco uno delgado - toma, esto te ayudará  
-¿Que es?  
-Es una breve reseña sobre la historia de los comics, sus tendencias actuales, así autores como Neil Gaiman y Alan Moore, ni se diga Frank Miller. Si al rubio le gustan estas cosas, creo deberías saber del tema.  
-¿Crees? - Hinata miro el libro y comenzo a hojearlo. Hanabi asintio.  
-Creo la mejor manera de llegarle al corazón de un hombre es conocer sus gustos.  
-Suena lógico. Supongo has estado haciendo lo mismo con Kiba, no?  
-Eso trato - la joven suspiro - pero Kiba es un macho común y corriente. Sus gustos se limitan a los perros, los deportes y las medidas de Angelina Jolie.  
-¿Entonces como te gusta tanto?  
-No sé - Hanabi miro a Kiba que estaba ya peleandose con Naruto por un manga - hay algo en él que me parece sumamente atrayente y salvaje  
-Hanabi...por favor. Recuerda lo que te dije con respecto a...  
-No digas eso aquí! Este no es lugar para hablar de esos temas!!  
Hinata solto una risita ante el sonrojo de su hermana.  
-Solo bromeaba. Será mejor movernos, los chicos pueden aburrirse demasiado.  
Hanabi asintio. Mientras miraba a su hermana llegar con Naruto, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Si el rubio llegará a ser cuñado, no se molestaría en absoluto. Hinata había cambiado muchísimo en su presencia...y para bien.

-Jajaja...  
-¿Quieres callarte?  
-Lo siento, me parece tan gracioso.  
Gaara miro asesinamente a su hermano. Kankuro rapidamente contuvo la risa.  
-Esta bien, no te enojes. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?  
-Lógico, seguirla. La seguridad de Matsuri esta en riesgo.  
-¿Riesgo? Es un amigo de años, dudo quiera hacerle algo más.  
-¿Como sabes? Ese tipo puede ser un violador o un secuestrador ahora! La gente cambia  
-Como tú, ya lo creo...  
-Kankuro, deja de fastidiarme. ¿Vas a apoyarme o no?  
-Si te refieres a acompañarte al concierto a que pateemos al sujeto? No, gracias. Aparte tengo novia, recuerdas? - el sonido del celular del marionetista resono - oh, es ella. Luego hablamos.  
Gaara se reclino en su sillón derrotado, mientras su hermano salía a contestar. No podía ir solo y armarle una escena a Matsuri. No estaba en su derecho y aparte ella seguro se lo echaría en cara.  
No, tenía que hacerlo cubierto, con alguien más.  
Entonces miro de reojo su teléfono. Tenía anotado en la agenda del aparato varios números, pero se fijo en especial en uno.  
-Solo espero ya me halla perdonado - suspiro y marco la extensión señalada. Se oyeron 3 pitidos y luego como alguien contestaba apresuradamente.  
-¿Diga?  
-Makoto, ¿Estaras disponible el viernes?  
-¿D-Disponible? - tartamudeo la chica  
-Sí. Necesito me lleves a un concierto y serás mi guardaespaldas. Te veo en la central a las 8 pm.  
-Eh... - la chica carraspeo nerviosa - sí, como diga.  
-Bien, buenas tardes - Gaara colgo rapidamente. Una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en su rostro. Ya dos problemas menos.  
Justo en ese momento, Kankuro volvio a entrar a la oficina. Sin embargo, su gesto era de un abatimiento total.  
-¿Que sucede? - el pelirrojo lo miro con desconcierto. El marionetista, bajo la vista y nego con la cabeza.  
-Tenten y yo acabamos de terminar...  
Gaara parpadeo varias veces. Si ella y su hermano creían que lo habían engañado con su noviazgo falso, estaban sumamente equivocados. Él sabía que eran una pantalla muy bien hecha.  
Sin embargo, la expresión de tristeza de su hermano lo desconcerto. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella sin querer?

Makoto miro su celular aun en trance, mientras no dejaba de temblar. La voz aterciopelada, pero dura de Gaara aun resonaba por su cabeza. Se había hecho la idea de que todo había terminado con él, sin embargo, aun le provocaba un efecto sumamente intoxicante.  
-Sai tiene razón - Makoto se dejo caer sobre el volante - soy un caso perdido.  
-Makoto?  
La susodicha se levanto rapidamente al escuchar los toques en la ventanilla. Rapidamente abrio la puerta. El joven Nara fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Shikamaru.  
-Que problemático mujer! - rezongo - no tienes que llevarme a mi casa! Puedo irme en taxi!  
-Ni loca, ya mañana te quitan el yeso y no quiero te pase nada, eh?  
Shikamaru solo miro hacia el cielo, pidiendo clemencia. Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Quien iba a pensar que Temari se volviera sumamente sobreprotectora?  
-Vale, vale - el Nara alzo las manos - si son así las cosas, quiero me lleves primero a un sitio.  
-¿Sitio? ¿A donde?  
-Ah, vamos a la arena Korauken. Quiero recoger a un amigo. ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos Makoto?  
-Con placer - la chica se aliso la gorra de conductor mientras encendía el motor...

Naruto miraba las espaldas de las hermanas Hyuuga mientras las seguía por un trecho del centro comercial. Ambas platicaban animadamente con Kiba, que no paraba de hacer bromas. Hanabi parecía encantada.  
-Vaya con el perrito - sonrio el rubio - así que tiene pegue aun con las menores.  
Sin embargo, no le gusto la atención que Hinata le ponía. Ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia y eso le causaba de repente cierta molestia.  
Claro, aun más con lo que había platicado con el Inuzuka hacía unos momentos.

_-Hinata le han crecido los pechos  
-¿Que? - Naruto elevo la vista del manga que estaba leyendo - ¿Como?  
-Sí. Ella era muy plana cuando tenía 12 años. Sin embargo, debo admitir que la adolescencia la trato de maravilla.  
-Hey, modera tu tono. No me gusta como hablas de ella. Como si fuera un objeto.  
-Oh vamos. Eres un hombre Naruto y debiste darte cuenta de ello.  
-C-Claro que me doy cuenta! Solo que no soy tan explicito como tú!  
-Aja, ahora estas gritando en una libreria pública.  
-Eso es porque tu me provocas!  
-Mira, deberías tener más en cuenta ese aspecto. Que Sakura tenga el pecho plano, no es razón para que te hallas acostumbrado a eso. Puedes tener cosas mejores.  
-¿Cosas mejores? Kiba! Eres un enfermo!  
-En parte - sonrio el susodicho - pero echale la culpa a Shino! Él tiro mi colección de pornografía y me esta haciendo ya efecto  
-Eso no es razón para que hables del busto de una de tus mejores amigas como si fuera fruta de mercado...  
-Anda, no seas tan hipócrita. Que eras el primero en presumir las piernas de Sakura  
-Porque era Sakura! Hinata es...distinta...  
-Oh, ¿Distinta en que?  
-Ella es muy tímida, y me parece idiota hablar de ella así...es todo.  
-Ah, ya veo...  
-¿Que demonios estas insinuando?  
-Nada, solo que ese interés y eso..¿Como se dice? Respeto...sí, respeto, es algo inusual en tí.  
Naruto apreto los dientes. Kiba solía ser un atolondrado, pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo sutil...fastidiosamente sutil.  
-Es algo más que respeto - Naruto suspiro - Hinata le tengo un cariño especial...  
-¿Solamente cariño?  
-Así es, ¿Que más podría haber?  
-Bueno, si tu insistes - Kiba cerro el manga que leía mientras se dirigía a la caja - pero si un día te la quitan, no estes llorando.  
-¿Quitar? Ella no es de mi propiedad! Hey Kiba! Espera, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!!_

-Teeeeme - rezongo el rubio - solo ha hecho que me confunda.  
-¿Naruto-kun? - Hinata se había detenido a esperarlo. Naruto elevo la vista - ¿Estas bien?  
-¿Eh dattebayo?...sí, lo estoy - se rasco la nuca - solo estaba meditando en algunas cosas.  
-Ah, lo siento. Te traje porque mi hermana me lo pidio y seguro te estoy quitando tiempo para lo de la fusión.  
-No, no. Esta bien. Necesitaba salir de la oficina. Aparte, es mejor para aclarar detalles para lo del concierto, no crees?  
Hinata asintio con una sonrisa, mientras miraba de reojo a Hanabi que platicaba con Kiba.  
-Hacen buena pareja - comento.  
-Sí, solo me gustaría que Kiba se diera cuenta. De repente es demasiado ciego para algunas cosas.  
-No solo él, sino en general - murmuro Hinata por debajo.  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-No, nada - la chica sonrio nerviosamente mientras le tomaba del brazo - vamos, que nos dejarán atrás...  
Momentos después, Hinata pego un grito toda apenada, dandose cuenta de lo que había hecho, mientras Naruto trataba de tranquilizarla.

Makoto vio con horror como una multitud se aglomeraba en la entrada de la Arena Korauken, el inmueble de deportes más grande de la ciudad.  
-Vaya - Shikamaru suspiro - siempre tan problemático. Ah, allí viene.  
Entonces se pudo ver como un joven de cabellos negros emergía entre la multitud deslizandose casí como una serpiente y luego trotando a buena velocidad para alejarse de la multitud. Levanto la vista y vio con alivio la limusina.  
-¡Anda! - el pelinegro abrio la portezuela del copiloto - arranca!  
Makoto obedecio sin chistar y rapidamente acelero, entre los gritos de la multitud.  
-Vaya, tan popular como siempre - sonrio Shikamaru.  
-¿Popularidad? Aja. Solo querían saber cuando pelearía el idiota de Saotome.  
-Pero había otras acosadoras aparte. Eso no lo negarás.  
El susodicho iba a responder, cuando se escucho una risa por parte de la chofer.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
-Nada, solo que me parece gracioso. Eres muy atractivo, deberías estar orgulloso de eso.  
-Na, eso no me sirve de nada. Solo soy un vengador, es todo. La popularidad no me interesa  
-¿Un vengador? Aja, muy interesante.  
-Oye, no te burles...  
-No lo hago señor vengador, en absoluto - Makoto solto una risita mientras el joven ponía una cara de molestia - vale, perdona burlarme...  
-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha...o si prefieres, señor vengador para tí, chofer...  
-Makoto, solo dime Mako - le guiño el ojo.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado en escribir este capítulo, pero mi razón es sencilla: lo sucedido con Hinata en los episodios recientes del manga. No puedo ser más específico, porque hay muchos que no han llegado a esta parte. Esto me causo un bloqueo sumamente fuerte, ya que soy un fanático declarado del Naruhina y el suceso casí rompe todo el esquema que tenía en la historia. Por suerte, parece que la cosa se ha ido solucionando. Claro, igual hubiera continuado, pero no con las mismas ganas o entusiasmo, así que igualmente una disculpa a todos los lectores.  
Este capítulo ya sirve de preambulo al siguiente arco argumental, donde será en el concierto. Ya comienzan a formarse ciertas parejas y otras a formarse recientemente. En esta ocasión, el tema a tocar fue el de los cómics y aparte en una película muy recomendable, basada en este tema: V por Vendetta.  
Si hay un cierto modelo para Shino, fue precisamente el protagonista de este filme.  
Tal vez me he ido despacio en los últimos dos episodios, pero los siguientes serán sumamente explosivos y con algunos aspectos bastante interesantes, en especial con referencia a Shino, Karin y Naruto.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "Are you gonna be my girl" de Jet, así "1/3 of my feelings" de Siam Shade.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Ryoga Toro, Steldark, Azrael, Sango Surime, Shinita-hina, Selene Moonlight, adrifernan19, Link-kun, Gabe Logan, así hinatauchina20, por sus comentarios. Como siempre, bien tomados en cuenta para la historia, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 16: Choque de realidad  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_-House: A veces me equivoco. Tengo un don para la observación, para entender a la gente y las situaciones, pero a veces me equivoco._

_House (hablando con Wilson acerca de Zorra Implacable):-Un segundo… ¡No es sólo por el sexo! Te gusta su personalidad, que sea maquiavélica y que no le importe las consecuencias. Te gusta que humille a la gente si le conviene. (Se pone pálido) Ay, Dios mío… ¡Te acuestas conmigo!._

Karin solto una larga risotada mientras palmeaba su rodilla. Hacía 48 horas le había parecido una estupidez iniciar un maratón de House solamente para entenderlo.  
Sin embargo, aun con el pelo hecho una maraña y haber comido pura comida chatarra, no podía sentirse más contenta. El tipo realmente era estupendo.  
Pero aparte, le hacía recordar tanto a alguien y eso evocaba un suspiro cada media hora al menos. Algo impensable en ella.  
El sonido del celular la desperto de sus ensoñaciones. Se volvio y vio el identificador de llamadas. Solo hizo una mueca y abrio la tapa.  
-Sasuke...  
-Karin! Donde rayos has estado!! Dijiste que saldríamos ayer y te espere por una hora!  
-¿Una hora? Tan poco? Una vez me esperaste por tres al menos.  
-Tenía cosas que hacer, no iba a estar aguantando todo el rato! - el pelinegro parecía furioso - y más porque ultimamente has estado muy rara!  
-Ah sí. Tu también...bueno, supongo es el fin no?  
Se hizo un silencio en la línea sepulcral.  
-Que..dijiste?  
-Sí. Es el fin. No muestras interés, yo tampoco. Es mejor terminar.  
-P-Pero dijiste que...tú...volviste conmigo! Tu me buscaste!  
-No presumas tanto Sasuke Uchiha. Se que tienes encanto, un físico impresionante y una personalidad que mataría a cualquiera, pero no eres mi tipo  
-Karin...estas bien? - la voz del chico se había vuelto un hilo.  
-Oh sí, perfecta. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por este tiempo - la chica sencillamente corto. Luego apago el celular y lo avento al otro lado de la habitación. Se volvio hacia la televisión, pero su atención se disperso un momento.  
-Increíble - sonrio levemente - acabo de cortar con él...  
Y fue cuando comenzo a llorar, muy quedamente. No de tristeza, no de culpa.  
Sino de alegría...

_  
__The heat is on, on the street __  
__Inside your head, on every beat __  
__And the beat's so loud, deep inside __  
__The pressure's high, just to stay alive __  
__'Cause the heat is on ___

_Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you __  
__Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on __  
__the heat is on Oh it's on the street , the heat is - on ___

_Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you __  
__Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on __  
__Oh it's on the street , the heat is - on ___

_The shadows are on the darker side __  
__Behind those doors, it's a wilder ride __  
__You can make a break, you can win or lose __  
__That's a chance you take, when the heat's on you __  
__When the heat is on ___

_Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you __  
__Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__(Tell me can you feel it) __  
__The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on ___

_It's on the street __  
__The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on __  
__Yeah it's on the street __  
__The heat is on_

Hinata se quito los audifonos un momento. Llevaba ya 2 horas escuchando música de los ochentas. Realmente prefería más baladas modernas, pero tenía que entender un poco sus gustos.  
-Hinata!  
La susodicha se volvio y vio aparecer a Naruto, con su típica sonrisa gatuna.  
-N-Naruto - ella se levanto de su escritorio - buenos días, pareces muy contento.  
-Ah, buenos días. Claro que lo estoy - saco alegremente su ipod de su chaqueta - tu lo programaste cierto?  
-Eh, sí. Como dijo que iba a la junta de Suna, supongo estaría muy aburrido y no quería se durmiera.  
-Cierto, cierto - el rubio asintio varias veces - sin embargo, no se como hiciste para atinar mis gustos.  
-Bueno - ella bajo la mirada - no es tan díficil. Es meramente música de los ochentas, tal como escuchamos en el Footloose.  
-Pero no solo me refiero a eso. También supiste acomodar las melodías de tal manera que me mantuvo atento y a la vez despierto.  
Hinata no contesto, solo bajo la mirada, sumamente apenada.  
-Es mi trabajo... - murmuro. Naruto solto una larga risotada.  
-Sabes, serías una gran novia  
-Ehhh - la joven levanto la vista rapidamente con las mejillas encendidas - e-en serio?  
Naruto asintio varias veces, mientras Hinata se sentía morir.

-Allí van otra vez - Shikamaru suspiro al tanto veía la pareja a lo lejos - son tan problemáticos.  
-El fuego de la juventud es intenso en ambos - sonrio Lee - pero temo que Naruto es un tanto distraído.  
-¿Tanto? Hinata es capaz de desnudarse frente a él y creera que esta cambiandose de ropa...  
-Eso no lo niego. Igual hay que darles un empujón.  
-Suenas como Temari. Ella quiere hacer algo por estos dos.  
-¿Temari esta al tanto de la situación?  
-Claro, le cuento lo sucedido...o más bien me interroga a cada rato.  
-Eso es el poder de la juventud! Las llamas del amor!  
-En absoluto. Solo quiere manipularme  
-¿Lo crees? No será que trata de conocerte?  
-Conocerme? No entiendo.  
-Sí. Si le tienes cariño o amor a alguien, tratas de entenderlo, de conocerlo - Lee saco su celular - es parte de una relación.  
-A mi me parece sumamente problemático...a tí por ejemplo, te ha dado cero resultados.  
-No importa - Lee comenzo a marcar - porque creo que ella lo vale.  
Shikamaru solo entorno los ojos, mientras volvía sus ojos hacia Naruto y Hinata, que ahora parecían platicar del concierto. La vida sería más sencilla si las personas no se complicarán tanto...  
Entonces noto como Lee se había marchado, pero dejado su celular en el escritorio.  
Una sonrisa de complicidad se dijo en el rostro del Nara...

Matsuri deposito con cuidado una taza de té en el escritorio de Gaara. Este parecía no mirarla, mientras mantenía su atención en ciertos escritos que le había dejado Naruto con respecto a la fusión. La castaña abrio la boca para decir algo, pero sencillamente dio la vuelta.  
Tan pronto cerro la puerta, Gaara dejo caer los papeles con estrepito mientras se recargaba en el asiento.  
Le estaba hartando el silencio que su asistente y él mantenían. Sin embargo, no podía articular ninguna palabra. El estupido orgullo lo hacía quedarse callado...esperando que ella se disculpara, cuando sabía que era su culpa.  
Y para colmo, Kankuro no podía apoyarlo con algun consejo. Desde que había roto con Tenten, solo era un espectro que se paseaba por el edificio, sin prestar atención a nadie o nada.  
-Mujeres, son la causa de todo mal en la Tierra... - entonces miro el teléfono. Sin pedirle ayuda a su asistente, comenzo a marcar rapidamente.

Matsuri vio como la luz del teléfono parpadeaba. Emitio un largo suspiro, nuevamente Gaara estaba haciendo las cosas por su cuenta. Ignorandola totalmente.  
-Debería renunciar - murmuro. Ya lo había pensado varias veces, pero tampoco era la solución. Las prestaciones y el sueldo en Suna eran de lo mejor y aparte solo mantenía un estupido silencio con su jefe, que él mismo había provocado con su paranoia.  
Por un momento penso en pedirle disculpas, luego de 3 días, pero se contuvo. No podía soportar ver su mirada jactanciosa y verse humillada. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.  
-Pensando en renunciar?  
Matsuri elevo la vista y vio a Makoto, con su nuevo traje de chofer que consistía en una chaqueta y una minifalda apenas arriba de la rodilla, sonreírle mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.  
-En realidad no - ella nego con la cabeza - solo pensaba como meter la cabeza del jefe dentro de una licuadora.  
-Yo tengo ya 3 maneras. Te paso una?  
Ambas jovenes rieron alegremente. Makoto no le había contado nada a Matsuri sobre el rechazo del pelirrojo, pero la asistente había intuido perfectamente lo que había pasado. No solo por como Makoto se había alejado de Gaara, sino que su indumentaria y así aliño habían cambiado drasticamente.  
Antes parecía un chico, embutido en un traje de chofer netamente masculino y sin ninguna pizca de maquilaje.  
Ahora, aparte del atuendo más femenino, un poco de delineador y de lapiz labial adornaban su rostro.  
-Sabes que me encantaría usar tus maneras, pero prefiero las reserves para tu futuro novio  
-¿Futuro novio? Uy sí. Estoy tan ocupada llevando al jefe a todos sitios y ayudandola, que apenas me da tiempo de socializar.  
Matsuri hizo una mueca. Makoto le estaba recriminando abiertamente su testarudez.  
-Bueno, si quieres no lo hagas. Igual necesita contratar otra asistente, no crees?  
-Paso. Ya lo aguante suficiente tiempo...y tú eres la más indicada para ello.  
-Aja. Siempre tan eficiente, no?  
En ese momento, el teléfono sono. Matsuri contesto. Luego de unos segundos, hizo una mueca y simplemente le paso la bocina a Makoto.  
-Es él. Quiere hablarte...  
Makoto sonrio maliciosamente mientras lo tomaba. Murmuro un par de "ajas", para finalmente colgar.  
-Quiere verme... - se levanto y se dirigio a la oficina - deberías moverte o alguien podría quitartelo.  
-Por mi puedes quedartelo - murmuro.  
-Lo siento, ya no es mi tipo - abrio la puerta - voy a llevarlo a una junta con el Raikage. Dicen que su hija es sumamente atractiva...  
Matsuri se tenso al escuchar mientras Makoto soltaba una leve risita al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Que?  
Ino asintio mientras entregaba la carta de renuncia en la mesa del director.  
-Sí, voy a dejar la empresa de modelaje.  
El director miro a la vez a la editora.  
-Pero Ino...ya teníamos planeada una portada donde modelarías...  
-Sí, lo sé, pero renuncio. Quiero encausar mi vida a otras cosas.  
Antes de que dijeran algo más, la rubia salio rapidamente del despacho y se dirigio hacia su camerino, donde tenía sus cosas.  
Fue cuando comenzo a temblar y sintio que las piernas se volvían de plomo. Un acceso de tos y nausea le vino repentinamente.  
-Calma, calma - se dijo mentalmente mientras se recargaba contra la pared - esto lo pensaste mucho y es lo mejor...sí, lo mejor.  
Sin embargo, la ansiedad seguía recorriendola y se hacía más intensa conforme trataba de evitarla. ¿Que estaba pensando? Su vida estaba en el modelaje y luego convertirse en la editora famosa y ser famosa y rica!  
Sin embargo, ese mundo era tan tentador y tan frágil. Temía volver a caer en lo mismo, volver a ser la misma persona que antes.  
En ese momento, el sonido de su celular la hizo despertar. Lo saco rapidamente, sin molestarse en ver quien era.  
-Si vas a vomitar hazlo. No quiero escuchar arcadas, eso es asqueroso...  
-Sai... - la rubia palidecio - como sabes que...?  
-Roncas mientras duermes y me despiertas durante las noches. Como no puedo encender la televisión, me puse a revisar los papeles que tenías encima de tu escritorio.  
-Que! Eso es invasión a la privacidad!  
-Te lo dije, es tu culpa por roncar como motocicleta descompuesta.  
Ino se puso roja. Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente, le habría asestado un buen puñetazo.  
-Sai, eres hombre muerto sabes?  
-Todo sería mejor si hubieramos tenido sexo y no me hubiera quedado a dormir en tu cama solamente. Yo estaría cansado por el ejercicio...  
-Quieres dejar de pensar en solo el aspecto carnal! Me tienes harto!  
-Que bien. Yo también lo estoy, pero ya ves como aguanto tu necedad de que esta relación sea algo más romántico.  
-Quieres callarte? Estoy pasando por un momento sumamente duro y tu no tienes ni pizca de amabilidad!  
-No quieres amabilidad. Quieres que te compadezca por la decisión que tomaste...  
-Claro que no! Solo estoy asustada y... - Ino comenzo a llorar - sí, necesito que alguien se apiade de mí! No se si hice lo correcto!  
-Supongo que no, estas llorando.  
-Aja y tu en lugar de apoyarme, solo me criticas! - Ino trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas.  
-Estoy apoyandote. Te hable no?  
-Sí, pero deberías...olvidalo...es como pedirle agua a las piedras  
-¿Las piedras tienen agua?  
-Sai! Por favor!  
-Vale. Ese tono siempre indica muerte y si pasa eso, no podré enseñarte la sorpresa que tengo en mente.  
-¿Sorpresa? De que rayos hablas!  
Sai sencillamente colgo. Ino miro entre furiosa y desconcertada el celular. Ese maldito se las iba a pagar todas.  
Sin embargo, era tal el coraje, que Ino había olvidado por completo la ansiedad...

-¿Tenten?  
La castaña retiro la mano de Neji, que iba dirigida hacia su seno.  
-No, ahora no quiero....no...  
-Pero...tú me insististe en traerme.  
-Sí, quería acostarme contigo, pero...cambie de parecer.  
Neji hizo una mueca y suspiro mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa. Tenten lo miro de reojo al tanto se bajaba la falda. Había pensado en tener sexo con él, como antes.  
Sin embargo, había una enorme culpa que le llenaba el pecho.  
La voz de Kankuro aun resonaba en su cabeza...

_-¿Que?__  
__-Sí...ya podemos terminar, no crees?__  
__-Pero porque? Digo, podemos hacerlo de otra manera...__  
__-Kankuro, no tiene caso prolongar algo que no es cierto.__  
__-Lo sé, pero...decirlo aquí por celular, es inapropiado!__  
__-No somos pareja, me parece de lo más normal..__  
__-¿Él volvio verdad?__  
__Tenten guardo silencio sorprendida.__  
__-¿Como lo sabes?__  
__-Cuando tienes algo entre manos, sueles portarte muy fría.__  
__La castaña parpadeo sorprendida. ¿Como había conocido ese detalle de ella tan pronto?__  
__-Sí - murmuro finalmente - él volvio y me pidio otra oportunidad.__  
__Se hizo un largo silencio en la línea. Seguido de unas murmuraciones en voz baja.__  
__-Vale - se oyo finalmente - si es tu deseo. Esta bien. Gracias...por este tiempo...__  
__-Gracias a tí... - apenas termino de hablar, la comunicación se corto abruptamente..._

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo?  
La pregunta de Neji desperto a la chica.  
-Eh, no. Voy a quedarme un rato aquí.  
-Esta bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?  
Tenten asintio. Sin embargo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando Neji azoto la puerta de un golpe.

_Sueña__  
__Con un mañana__  
__Un mundo nuevo__  
__Debe llegar___

_Ten fé__  
__Es muy posible__  
__Si tú estás__  
__Decidido___

_Sueña__  
__Que no existen fronteras__  
__Y amor sin barreras__  
__No mires atrás___

_Vive__  
__Con la emoción__  
__De volver a sentir, a vivir__  
__La paz___

_Siembra__  
__En tu camino__  
__Un nuevo destino__  
__Y el sol brillará___

_Donde__  
__Las almas se unan en luz__  
__La bondad y el amor__  
__Renacerán___

_Y el día que encontremos__  
__Ese sueño cambiarás__  
__No habrá nadie que destruya __  
__De tu alma la verdad___

_Ten fé__  
__Es muy posible__  
__Si tú estás__  
__Decidido___

_Sueña__  
__Con un mundo distinto__  
__Donde todos los días__  
__El sol brillará___

_Donde__  
__Las almas se unan en luz__  
__La bondad y el amor__  
__Renacerán___

_Sueña, sueña tú...___

_Sueña_

Sakura miro largamente el camión con el altavoz colocado frente al hospital. La canción ya se había repetido como 5 veces, pero Tsunade no tardaría en quitarlo. Se supone no debía haber tal ruido frente a un sanatorio.  
-Ahora si se paso - Shizune aparecio a espaldas de la pelirrosa. Sakura no se molesto en volverse. Siguio manteniendo su vista en el vehículo.  
-Un poco, pero...esto es distinto...  
-¿Distinto? Te lleva poniendo canciones los últimos días, de distintas maneras...  
-No, esta es distinta...  
Shizune parpadeo y movio la cabeza para escuchar mejor.  
-Esta siendo compasivo...  
-Sí, esta...  
-¡Esta siendo un estupido tramposo! - Sakura se levanto de golpe - esta manipulando mi soledad!  
-Eso no es cierto...solamente trata de ayudarte  
-No, para nada! Si realmente sintiera algo más por mí, no estaría apelando a mi lado más vulnerable!  
-No lo hace, esta apoyandote...  
-Shizune! - las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de los ojos de Sakura - no entiendes! No quiero volver a depender de nadie! Ni de Sasuke, ni de Lee! Quiero ser fuerte por mi misma!  
-Eso lo sé y tu lo sabes. Por eso te cortaste el cabello, no?  
-Sí, pero eso fue poco. Hasta que paso lo de la terapia, no tuve un verdadero cambio!  
-¿Y ese cambio involucra quedarte sola?  
-No si solo estoy siendo egoísta y estoy con alguien porque me siento sola!  
-Dudo lo estes ahora. Al contrario, me parece que te sientes a gusto así  
-Y por eso no quiero comprometerme con nadie! Ya lo hice con Sasuke y Naruto como te dije hace un momento!  
-¿Naruto? No mencionate a él para nada..  
-Claro que lo hice! No estoy loca!  
Pero entonces, Shizune esbozo una sonrisa totalmente maligna. Sakura dio un paso atrás...  
-¿Que es ese gesto?  
-Ya veo - la asistente de Tsunade solto una risita - no puedo creerlo!  
-¿Creer que? No pienses cosas que no son!  
-Pero tu lo dijiste!  
-No, no dije nada! - Sakura se dio la vuelta y salio huyendo de allí. Pero con tan mala suerte, que apenas doblaba la esquina, cuando tropezo con Tsunade.  
-Sakura... - la directora de la clínica la miro de malos modos - ¿Tu eres la responsable del camión que esta afuera?  
La pelirrosa solo trago saliva, mientras escuchaba como Shizune estallaba en risas...

-Kiba, es que...  
-Ya, ya, no pasa nada...aparte, te ofreciste a apoyarme no?  
Hanabi se quedo en silencio, mientras llevaba una caja entre las manos, mientras se dirigían a la azotea del edificio donde vivía Kiba.  
-Listo - el chico sonrio mientras depositaba otra caja que llevaba y tomaba la de Hanabi - con esto será suficiente.  
-Estas seguro? Son buenos recuerdos...  
-Ah, sí, pero solo recuerdos - Kiba miro a todos lados - parece que no hay nadie, lista?  
-Yo sí, no se tú...  
El castaño miro un momento las dos cajas apiladas. Estaban llenas de fotografias, poemas, cartas, así uno que otro peluche, así varias cucherías más.  
-Despedirse del pasado es díficil, más cuando la persona que estuvo contigo, te conocía tanto.  
Hanabi no dijo nada. Ella no se creía en derecho de opinar, ya que llevaba tiempo enamorada del chico y no había podido desprenderse de ese sentimiento.  
-¿Tan importante es que alguien te conozca? - solto de repente la chica. Kiba la miro y le sonrio.  
-Claro, eso indica que tanto compartiste tu vida con esa persona, que tanto le importaste.  
-¿Entonces no deberías conservarlos?  
-Quizás, pero - Kiba saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendio - sin embargo...siempre estamos en cambio y la persona que recibio esto, ya no soy yo...  
Y sin más, avento el encendedor a las cajas. Estas rapidamente comenzaron a arder.  
-Ino se enojara? - pregunto Hanabi circunspecta. Kiba se encogio de hombros.  
-¿Eso debería importar ahora?  
La hermana de Hinata tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo...aun no era el momento para eso...

Shino abría y cerraba la tapa del celular varias veces. El olor a humo comenzo a llegar a su nariz, haciendo que esta se arrugara ligeramente.  
-Veo que ya progreso - penso mientras levantaba su vista. Había sido buena idea que Hanabi estuviera presente.  
Sin embargo, su atención volvio a centrarse en el celular. El deseo de marcar cierto número teléfonico se hacía insoportable, pero a la vez, el ferreo control que mantenía, lo mantenía tranquilo.  
Sin embargo, por un momento, la tapa se mantuvo abierta y su dedo se deslizo hacia la tecla de marcar. El número ya estaba listo para ser enlazado, solo hacía falta apretar un botón...  
Sin embargo, se contuvo nuevamente y cerro la tapa. La cual se quedo así un buen rato.

_"No Shino Aburame, algo fallo y fue que jamás me analizaste!"_

La tapa del celular se volvio a abrir, pero esta vez, en un impulso, Shino lanzo el aparato al otro lado de la sala. Solo se oyo como rodaba varios metros para detenerse contra uno de los muebles.  
-Maldición... - murmuro Shino mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y se llevaba la mano hacia el tabique nasal.  
Si era cierto el comentario de Karin, si era cierto...solo podía orientar a una cosa: pérdida de la razón.  
Y eso solo se veía en dos casos: lócura o...  
-Maldición - volvio a repetir el joven mientras se hundía aun más dentro de sí mismo...

Anko solto un largo suspiro mientras metía las manos dentro de su chaqueta. Hizo una mueca al ver que los dulces se le habían acabado.  
Penso en ir a comprar unos en la tienda cercana, pero no podía dejar de vigilar el pub. Kakashi la desollaría si no cumplía con la misión cabalmente, más aun cuando estaban tan cerca de echarle el guante a Pain.  
En un instante, la oficial sintio una presión conocida en la espalda, como si fuera el cañon de una pistola.  
-¿Que haces? - susurro la figura trás ella.  
-Yo? - murmuro sorprendida - solamente me detuve aquí...a ver el pub...  
-¿Segura? Llevas ya varios días aquí...  
-C-Claro que no, solo me gusta...detenerme a ver las cosas...  
-Esa me suena a una pésima excusa - la presión en la espalda aumento - y eso no me gusta...hay amigos mios allí dentro y no quiero que un polizonte o un espía de Pain este merodeando por aquí.  
-No te preocupes...no pienso hacer nada contra tus..amigos...si supiera de que estas hablando.  
-No te pases de lista...puedo volarte el hígado a esta distancia y te desangrías en instantes.  
Anko apreto la mandíbula. El tipo sabía como matar...penso en varias formas de zafarse, pero estaba totalmente atrapada.  
Entonces, para sorpresa de ella, la presión en su costilla cedio.  
-Vale, te creo. Supongo si hubieras hecho una redada o fueras un matón de Pain, ya habrías hecho algo...  
-Quizás... - Anko le miro de reojo - mira, no tengo nada en contra de tus amigos, pero me pidieron que vigilara a alguien...si tengo que pedir permiso...  
-No tienes que pedir permiso a nada. Supongo eres policía, no?  
Anko asintio. La figura suspiro.  
-Entonces supongo soy el que buscas...  
La agente Mitarashi parpadeo y se volvio rapidamente. Un joven rubio le sonrio socarronamente enseñaba su arma: un sencillo pincel grueso para dibujar.  
-Deidara...  
-El mismo que viste y mata - le guiño el susodicho descaradamente.

Sakura había logrado correr literalmente a la camioneta con la bocina. Tsunade le había dado un últimatum con respecto a su situación: o le decía a Lee que parara en seco el acoso o salía con él.  
La primera opción le parecio la más factible, pero cuando iba a marcarle a su celular, se detuvo en seco.  
-Malaya - mascullo mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba el celular. ¿Porque no podía hacerlo? Era sencillo: marcarle, decirle que no lo aguantaba y que dejara su acoso porque iban a despedirla por su culpa. Un adios y ya..  
Sin embargo, una sensación de vacio inundo su pecho. Aunque le costara admitirlo, las atenciones le habían gustado y mucho. Maldito el momento que Lee fuera tan observador y supiera como llegarle...  
Sin embargo, lo peor llego en ese momento: el celular de Sakura vibro.  
-Un mensaje - parpadeo y lo abrio. Tan pronto lo leía, sus ojos se desorbitaron, mientras sentía como la boca se secaba...  
-No puede ser.... - abrio la boca - "perdoname, seguro te moleste. Ya no volvere a hacerte nada, te dejare en paz para siempre. Rock Lee"...no, no puede ser! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!  
La sorpresa se volvio desconcierto y este se volvio furia. Una furia atroz. ¿Como se atrevía a seducirla y luego dejarla plantada como novia de pueblo? Eso sí que no!  
-Se va a enterar, se va a enterar! - rugio Sakura literalmente mientras marcaba el número.  
-¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Sakura grito tan pronto oyo como alguien contestaba - COMO TE ATREVES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL A HACERME ESO!  
-S-Sakura - la voz de Lee sonaba quebrada - yo...  
-¡QUE TE CREES UN MALDITO DON JUAN COMO SASUKE! QUE SEDUCE, PROMETE Y UN MONTON DE TONTERIAS MAS Y LUEGO SALE CORRIENDO COMO PERRO CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS!  
-No Sakura, espera! No quise...  
-¡AL DIABLO CON TUS EXCUSAS LEE! SI REALMENTE ERES TAN HOMBRE Y PROMETES COMO TU ESTUPIDO PODER DE LA JUVENTUD DICE, ENTONCES SALDREMOS!  
-S-SAkura....  
-Y no admito un No, entendido? - Sakura dejo de rugir y colgo tan fuerte, que la tecla parecío partirse en dos.  
Luego de unos momentos, donde la furia y el enojo comenzaron a ceder, la razón volvio a la mente de la joven. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho...y hecho.  
-Oh Dios - se dejo caer mientras la cabeza golpeaba secamente la pared...

-SHIKAMARU!  
Naruto elevo la vista de su escritorio y vio a Lee perseguir a su amigo por toda la estancia. Hinata entro en ese momento a la oficina, llevando una taza entre las manos  
-Hinata, que le pasa a esos dos?  
-Ah...es que parece que el señor Shikamaru tomo el celular del joven Lee e hizo algo indebido.  
-Mientras no halla sido para pedirle una cita a Sakura por él, no pasa nada - Naruto sonrio, pero la mirada de Hinata lo decía todo - ay no, no me digas que... - Hinata asintio. El rubio solo parpadeo mientras veía como Lee se le aventaba encima a Shikamaru, prometiendole una nueva fractura en la pierna sana...

-Pero Señor...  
-Makoto, vas a discutirme?  
La chofer guardo silencio. Desde que Gaara y Matsuri habían peleado, no solo el humor de la asistente era pésimo, sino el de su jefe era aun peor. Parecía siempre tener una nube negra encima de él todo el tiempo y se reflejaba en sus ojos, que cuando se enfurecía, parecían los de un psicopata a punto de matar o con un deseo enfermizo de sangre.  
-Bien, así me gusta - el pelirrojo se dio vuelta en su sillón - procura ir bien vestida...  
-No pienso ser un objeto para dar celos, sabe?  
-¿Celos? Quien habla de celos?  
-Señor Gaara, no soy tonta, por favor. Sabe que me parece muy estupido que use lo que sentía por usted para..  
-Makoto, deja de ser tan egocentrica. Quiero que vayas bien vestida porque necesito que acompañes a alguien y a mí al concierto.  
-Eh? A quien?  
-Eso lo sabrás a su momento.  
-Pero aun así, usted va a usarme como distracción para vigilar a Matsuri...  
Gaara abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Makoto se levanto de golpe del sillón.  
-Sal de aquí... - la voz de Gaara sonaba de ultratumba. Makoto salio rapidamente sin rechistar...  
-Malditas mujeres - alcanzo a murmurar Gaara mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento, tratando de calmar su furia...y sus celos enfermizos...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya nos aproximamos al climax del tercer Arc de la historia: el concierto. Aquí se verán muchas aclaraciones y algunos confrontamientos, tal vez no tan violentos físicamente como en lo anterior, pero si más psicológicos.  
Aquí el tema tratante es la "compaginación" que se da entre algunas parejas o relaciones; como se menciono, se trata más de entender a la otra persona que nos es importante, al grado de tratar de entenderla y compartir las cosas que se tienen en común. Claro, esto se ve de repente muy poco, ya que preferimos ser un tanto más egoístas y que alguien nos entienda, en lugar de entender a la persona amada o querida.  
A propósito, los dialogos que use de House, pertenecen enteramente a algunos capítulos de la cuarta temporada.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron "Sueña" de la película el Jorobado de Notre Dame, así "Heat is on" de Glen Frey.  
Saludos especiales a Azrael, Link-kun, Gabe Logan, steldark, Fiffy20, nookie, Eryasu, adrifernan19, annie-sama, Anika-San, Heero Kusanagi, shinitha-hina, Aoi-Hyuga, Ryoga Toro y zulemo1, por sus comentarios y reviews, muchisimas gracias. Las recomendaciones en canciones que me han comentado y comics, se verán en los siguientes episodios, así que tengan paciencia. Así gracias a quien leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 17: Iniciativa.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar,  
no,no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar._

_Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por ti._

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Cada hora, una eternidad,  
cada amanecer, un comenzar;  
ilusiones nada mas,  
que facil fue sonar._

_Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecian no acabar;  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual._

_Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby_

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado..._

Kankuro miro languidamente el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano, mientras la melodía resonaba por todo el lugar, gracias a un sofisticado aparato de sonido.  
Sin embargo, segundo después, lo lanzo con furia hacia la pared más cercana...la cual ya tenía varios impactos, mientras se acumulaban restos de vidrio al pie de tal.  
-Es el quinto de la noche...- Gaara aparecio de improviso en la puerta de la habitación, mientras sostenía una corbata en la mano.  
-Al menos no estoy ebrio. Solo bebo un trago y me deshago de él.  
-Entiendo eso, pero dudo tengamos vasos suficientes para toda la noche.  
Kankuro solto una risita leve mientras se levantaba.  
-Al menos te ha vuelto el sentido del humor hermano...  
-A tí también. Los últimos días parecías un zombie.  
-Al menos un zombie que estarme desquitando con mis empleados.  
-¿Acaso ella...?  
-No, Matsuri no me dijo nada, pero su ánimo era tan bajo como el tuyo. No hay que ser un genio para deducir las cosas.  
Gaara se froto con insistencia la frente, justamente sobre el tatuaje que se había hecho años atrás.  
-Cabe decir que eso no te viene ahora.  
-¿Quieres dejar de juzgarme? Solo me duele la cabeza.  
-Mira Gaara, ya estas lo suficientemente mayor para regañarte, pero si Temaria viviera aquí, te diría lo mismo.  
-¿Que cosa? ¿Que soy una persona sumamente egoísta?  
Para toda respuesta, Gaara recibio un zape que casí lo hace caer.  
-Creo entendí - el pelirrojo comenzo a frotarse la nuca adolorido. Kankuro sonrio. Si hubiera sido el viejo Gaara, este se le habría lanzado al cuello.  
-Anda, ve a buscarla.  
-Estará con él...  
-Compraste boletos para el evento ¿No? Al menos disfruta el concierto. Makoto te acompañara.  
Gaara asintio, pero Kankuro se inclino y le arrebato la corbata, mientras se volvía hacia él y lo desfajaba, al tanto le quitaba el saco.  
-Pasas tanto tiempo en el trabajo que ya no sabes vestirte como un joven de tu edad - le sacudio el cabello - listo, mucho mejor.  
El pelirrojo bajo la mirada apenado por el trato.  
-¿No quieres venir?  
-Naaa, ya estoy algo viejo para eso. Creo iré a cenar algo... - noto la mirada de su hermano - y no te preocupes, no romperé nada.  
-¿No deberías ir a buscar a Tenten?  
La pregunta agarro de sorpresa al Marionetista.  
-No, ¿Que resolvería?  
-Tal vez muchas cosas. En especial que te gustaba y no te diste cuenta - Gaara solo dio vuelta y salio de la habitación. Kankuro le miro de reojo.  
-El sarten le dijo a la olla... - mascullo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a visitar a Kiba - contesto muy solicita la hermana de Hinata. Shino fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Segun acordamos, solo vendrías los sabados, que es cuando Kiba tiene el día libre de la estación...  
-Lo sé, pero una amiga me hizo la recomendación de venir. Aparte, paseare a Akamaru. Se que Kiba lo hace durante las noches y lo deja más fatigado.  
-Bueno, sí...pasa entonces...  
Mientras Hanabi "hablaba" con un animoso Akamaru en el centro de la sala, Shino hizo una mueca. ¿Que rayos había pasado? Se supone que Hanabi se debía mantener alejada de Kiba como él mismo había pronósticado. Eso le daría tiempo al chico de curar su corazón y que el romance con Hanabi no fuera una válvula de escape.  
Sin embargo, ya esta era la segunda vez que Hanabi venía de improviso...  
-Bueno joven Shino - la joven dio una reverencia mientras le colocaba la correa a Akamaru - ahora vuelvo.  
-Sí, esta bien...A propósito, ¿Quien es esa amiga?  
-Ah, alguien que conocí en el gimnasio.  
-¿Gimnasio? - Shino parecía más perplejo - ¿Vas a uno?  
-Sí. Hace una semana. Estaba pasando por uno y esta chica me abordo. Dijo que podía mejorar mi trasero y comenzamos a hablar.  
Shino se quedo aun más meditabundo cuando Hanabi salio.  
-¿Shino?  
El susodicho se volvio. Kiba había aparecido en la sala, rascandose la cabeza y con el pelo hecho un desorden. Este trabajaba en una estación de radio nocturna y generalmente salía muy tarde.  
-Akamaru se fue con Hanabi - comento Shino.  
-Vaya, ¿Otra vez? - Kiba sonrio mostrando sus colmillos - bien por esa chica. No se como le hace para adelantarse a mis movimientos. Sino estuviera tan reciente lo de Ino, y no fuera tan joven claro, le pediría que fueramos novios.  
Shino alzo las cejas tanto que estas casí tocan su cabello.  
¿Que rayos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Quien estaba manipulando ahora los eventos?

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? Apenas te pusiste esa blusa y ya esta toda empapada de sudor.  
La pelirrosa miro con ojos de asesinato a su amiga rubia. Hinata se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, sumergida en un libro. Ella estaba esperando a Naruto, pero parecía querer mantenerse alejada de una posible pelea. Ambas chicas habían estado de muy mal humor, más desde que Sakura había aceptado a regañadientes la cita con Lee.  
-Oh Ino, ¿Desde cuando eres tan observadora?  
-No sé frentuda. Creo que siempre he sido superior en eso a tí.  
-C-Chicas - Hinata elevo la vista - no discutan...  
-No te preocupes Hinata, solamente voy a quemar a esta cerda y la hará carnitas!  
-Al menos este par de carnitas - Ino se toco sin descaro los pechos - tienen a alguien y no ando de miedosa porque alguien los toque!  
Sakura casí se le lanza a Ino encima, cuando Hinata aparecio para sujetarla.  
-Hinata! Sueltame! Esta cerda la voy a...  
-¿Porque insistes en sacar tu miedo conmigo eh? - Ino se acerco para sorpresa de Sakura - ¿Porque insistes en correr ante algo que no tienes el control al 100%?  
-Deja de regañarme! - Sakura se solto del agarre de Hinata - no eres mi terapeuta!  
-Pues no has avanzado mucho realmente. ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes miedo a reconocer tus propias cualidades?  
-Ino, por favor - Sakura retrocedio - no toques ese tema. Por favor...  
-¿Que? ¿La Sakura frentona de la primaria regreso?  
-Ino, por favor! - los ojos verdes de la chica se tornaron acuosos - no, por favor!  
-Estas ante una cita y te pones así, por favor. Si Naruto y Sasuke salieron corriendo, fue por algo!  
-Ino... - Hinata intervino asustada. Sakura solo se hinco y comenzo a llorar en voz baja.  
-Sí, sí... - sollozo - tengo miedo. No logro afrontar las cosas que no estan en mi control. Temo ser una fracasada!  
Para sorpresa de ella, solo sintio como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente.  
-Sakura, no eres una fracasada.  
-No quiero quedarme sola...no quiero...  
-No lo harás. Y sí es así, yo cortare con Sai y me quedare a vivir contigo, como dos solteronas cascarrabias.  
-Tonta - sonrio Sakura entre lágrimas - me lo reclamarías toda la vida.  
-Claro! Sai será imbecil y medio, pero... - Ino sonrio - anda...que Lee llegará en cualquier momento y tengo que volver a maquillarte - justo en ese momento sono el timbre - oh rayos! Hinata, entretenlo por favor!  
Mientras Sakura e Ino iban a la habitación de la primera, Hinata se apresuro a abrir.  
Sin embargo, se llevo la sorpresa al ver que era Naruto y no Lee.  
-N-Naruto!  
-Ah, Hinata-chan! - sonrio el rubio - perdona llegar tan temprano, pero quería llevarte sin prisas. Vaya, ya estas lista, pensé que...  
Hinata se puso roja. Ella siempre se arreglaba al máximo hasta 3 horas antes de salir con Naruto, pero no pensé que fuera descubierta de tal manera.  
-Y-Y-Y-Yo... - la joven tartamudeo - es que...  
-Vale, vale, no te preocupes - la tomo de la mano - mejor si ya estas preparada, no crees?  
Hinata asintio, pero sus ojos se nublaron, para terminar desmayandose en ese momento, ante los gritos ya anunciados del rubio.

Tenten miro su reloj nuevamente, mientras se encontraba recargada en una vieja cafetería afueras de la corporación Konoha. Neji llegaría en cualquier momento. Lo más seguro es que trataría de que fueran a un lugar a tener relaciones.  
Cosa que ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.  
Neji Hyuuga era atractivo, rico, y aparte era un gran amante.  
Sin embargo, el deseo que sentía por él se había apagado hacía rato.  
Y no dejaba de sentirse culpable...  
Más aun porque el sitio donde se encontraba, le traía muchos recuerdos...  
-¿Tenten?  
La castaña se quedo paralizada al escuchar esa voz. No podía ser...  
-Kankuro... - murmuro al ver aparecer al marionetista frente a ella - que haces...aquí?  
-Vine a cenar un rato - le miro mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones - la comida de este lugar siempre me gusto.  
-Ah, ya veo... - Tenten bajo la mirada - yo...perdona no haber hablado ese asunto en persona.  
-No te preocupes - se encogio de hombros - sabía desde un principio cuales eran las condiciones.  
-Sí, pero quiero que entiendas que no quise lastimarte.  
-Tenten, no me lastimaste. Ya te dije, sabía del trato.  
La joven quiso hablar, pero guardo silencio. Kankuro la miro largamente.  
En ese momento, Neji aparecio y noto a los dos. Una repentina molestia, hizo que se acercara rapidamente.  
-Vaya, otra vez tú - murmuro. Kankuro se volvio. Tenten pudo notar como los puños del marionetista se crispaban, pero no así su rostro, el cual parecía sumamente sereno.  
-Sí, soy yo. Antes de que te enfades, pasaba por este lugar y decidí saludarla.  
-Entiendo. ¿Entonces no te molestara que nos dejes a solas?  
-En absoluto - Kankuro dio una cabezada seca y sin mirar a Tenten, se dirigio a la salida. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.  
-Ella es una chica estupenda. Procura cuidarla...por favor.  
-Eso ni lo dudes - mascullo Neji fríamente. Kankuro solo sonrio y salio rapidamente.  
Tenten solo lo vio alejarse por las ventanas de la cafetería.  
Fue cuando sintio que algo se rompía dentro de ella...

-¿Naruto?  
El rubio se volvio hacia la joven mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad.  
-Sí, ¿Que pasa?  
-Estas...muy callado...  
Naruto parpadeo y luego sonrio.  
-¿Crees?  
-Sí. Desde que salímos, pasa algo?  
-No, nada. Solo que veo que puedo engañarte.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Bueno - el chico apreto un tanto el volante. Gesto que no paso desaparcido por la chica - me estaba preguntando si no te estaba obligando a hacer cosas que no te gustan.  
-¿Te refieres al concierto?  
-Sí. Esto me gusta y quiero compartirlo contigo, pero no se si a tí te gusten.  
Hinata parpadeo sorprendida con este último comentario. ¿Él estaba compartiendo cosas con ella?  
Esto hizo que la chica comenzará a soltar algunas lágrimas.  
-Hinata! - Naruto se volvio asustado - ¡Ahora que hice! No fue mi intención!  
-No, no - ella se limpio rápidamente - solo que eso último que dijiste, me hizo...sentir feliz.  
-¿Feliz? ¿Porque?  
-Porque estas compartiendo algo que te gusta, conmigo.  
-Bueno, sí, creo es lo justo. Tu has ayudado mucho a la fusión y más con la idea que tuviste. Si todo sale bien, podremos presentarla en conjunto y tener una posición más cómoda para trabajar. Solo que...  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Es que...no se como pagartelo y solo estoy haciendo cosas que me gustan...  
Para sorpresa de Naruto y de ella misma, Hinata puso su mano sobre la pierna del chico.  
Hinata vio con horror como había actuado sin pensar. Quiso retirar su mano, pero no podía. Sentía la calidez del chico rodearla y llenarla por todo su cuerpo. Si era el único contacto que iba a tener con él en su vida, valía la pena seguir teniendola allí.  
Aun cuando sentía que iba a derriterse de la pena.  
Naruto por su parte, estaba en shock. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo, tan cercano. Cierto que con Sakura había llegado a tener los llamados "fajes", pero hasta allí.  
Sin embargo, la mano de Hinata, en su pierna, lo había dejado traumatizado.  
Tuvo el impulso de retirarla, pero no podía. Hinata podía malinterpretarlo. ¿Que podía hacer?  
-¡Que puedo hacer! - el rubio estaba histerico - ¡Esto es superior a mis fuerzas! Que hago!

_Problemático..._

Naruto parpadeo y recordo la voz de Shikamaru

_-¿Iniciativa?  
Shikamaru bostezo mientras se frotaba el cabello.  
-Sí, maldita iniciativa.  
-¿De que hablas? Pense que tú no estabas de acuerdo con eso.  
-No lo estoy, pero las mujeres son un maldito lío. Aunque estemos en pleno siglo XXI, ellas siempre van a esperar que nosotros demos el primer paso.  
-¿Eh? ¿Pero como? Si lo haces, se molestan!  
-Jeje, exacto. En realidad, ellas siempre dan un primer paso a veces, muy leve, pero te deján toda la responsabilidad a tí.  
-Ah, en serio? Pero que tramposas!  
-Tal vez, pero también demuestra que tipo de caballero eres. Suena aun complicado. Aunque eso demuestra el interés que tienes en una chica.  
-¿Interés?  
-Sí. ¿Acaso no es justo que demostremos eso a alguien que nos cuida, nos protege y nos quiere?  
-Vaya...eso sono muy profundo.  
-No son palabras mías - Shikamaru volvio a bostezar - son de Temari. Es un regaño que me pego la otra vez por olvidar nuestro aniversario.  
-¿Que hiciste para compensarla?  
-Sencillo - Shikamaru mostro el dedo meñique sonriendo - tal vez las chicas no sean piezas de ajedrez, pero si sabes moverte...  
-¿Tal como lo que hiciste con Lee?  
Shikamaru siguio sonriendo, mientras soltaba otro sonoro bostezo..._

Hinata comenzo a hiperventilar. Era mejor quitar la mano, no iba a aguantar mucho.  
Fue entonces cuando sintio que otra mano tomaba la suya y la mantenía firme donde estaba.  
La chica, sorprendida, levanto la vista lentamente y vio como Naruto mantenía su mano entre la suya, fuertemente.  
Hinata iba a hablar, pero noto como el auto se acercaba al estacionamiento del lugar. Naruto tuvo que retirar la mano para cambiar la velocidad, lo cual aprovecho Hinata para retirar su mano y esconderla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Sin embargo, aun podía sentir la calidez bordeando sus dedos. Por eso, la ida habia valido la pena.  
-¿Hinata?  
La susodicha desperto de sus pensamientos y vio que el auto ya se había detenido y que Naruto la esperaba con la puerta abierta.  
-¿Ya llegamos?  
-Sí, así es... - el rubio entonces extendio la misma mano para ayudarla a bajar. Hinata la miro un momento y luego como el chico le sonreía gatunamente. No tardo en corresponderle el gesto, mientras le tomaba la mano.

_I never thought my life would end up quite this way  
Sometimes it's hard to figure out what I should say  
I've try too long to mend this broken heart  
I need you  
That thing you do_

_When we're apart I find it very hard to smile  
You know the other girls had never been my style  
Well There's a feeling that I get when I'm with you  
I need you  
That thing you do_

_I could search around the world only to find  
The only thing I need is you, right by my side_

_There's a feeling that I get when I'm with you  
Oh woe woe  
That thing you do_

_I could search around the world, only to find  
The only thing I need is you, right by my side_

_I never thought my life would end up quite this way  
Sometimes it's hard to figure out what I should say  
I've tried too long to mend this broken heart  
I need you  
That thing you do  
Ohhhh I need you  
That thing you doOoOoO_

-That thing you do - canturreo Makoto mientras sonreía contenta. La canción era genial. Pero no tanto la presencia de su jefe, que parecía hecho de piedra, sentado en el fondo de la limusina.  
-¿No le parece raro?  
Gaara asintio. La limusina se había estacionado enfrente del complejo donde iba a ser el concierto. El pelirrojo no tardo en ubicar a Matsuri, la cual se encontraba esperando a su "pareja" recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrepuerta.  
Sin embargo, paso toda una hora y la chica seguía esperando. El ruido ya marcaba que en cualquier momento, la banda iba a salir.  
-Parece que no pudo venir...  
-O la dejo plantada - completo Makoto. Gaara no contesto, mientras veía la expresion abatida de su ayudante.  
Algo hizo que se moviera del sitio. Saco su celular y contesto rapidamente. Luego de unos momentos de leve conversación, la castaña colgo y solto un enorme suspiro, mientras bajaba los escalones.  
-Sí, parece que cancelaron - musito Makoto - ¿Que hacemos señor Gaara?  
-Nada - el pelirrojo se reclino en el asiento - vamonos a casa.  
-Pero...no sería mejor acompañarla? Igual quería ir al concierto...  
-No. Si sabe que estoy aquí, puede ser peor...  
-Usted también tiene boletos.  
-Makoto. Arranca, por favor.  
La chica hizo una mueca y asintio.  
-Lo que usted diga...señor Gaara  
El susodicho se volvio a acomodar. Sin embargo, vio con horror como la limusina daba media vuelta, pero con dirección hacia Matsuri.  
-Makoto! Que estas haciendo!!  
-Mi trabajo Señor y ah, si piensa despedirme, tendrá mi renuncia en su escritorio el lunes.  
Antes de que Gaara contestara, el vehículo se paro enfrente de una sorprendida Matsuri.  
-Hola! - Makoto abrio la ventanilla - ¿Como estas?  
-M-Makoto...que estas...  
-El señor Gaara pasaba por aquí y te vio algo triste  
-¿El señor Gaara? - parpadeo la joven. Al instante, todas las ventanillas de la limusina se abrieron. Gaara estaba en un rincón, sumamente pálido.  
-Sí. Penso que sería bueno acompañarte - Makoto acciono otro dispositivo y la puerta donde se hallaba el susodicho se abrio - ¿No lo cree?  
Gaara tuvo el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza a su chofer, pero ver la mirada de sorpresa de Matsuri lo contuvo.  
Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, salio del vehículo con calma.  
-Matsuri...buenas noches...  
-B-Buenas noches - tartamudeo la joven - Señor...es cierto eso?  
-Bueeeno...algo así. Salí a dar la vuelta y pasamos por aquí...fue cuando notamos que...¿Porque no esta tu pareja contigo?  
-Ah...bueno...me acaba de hablar. Dijo que había tenido un imprevisto y que no podía acompañarme.  
-Yo...lo siento - murmuro el joven. Aunque en realidad no lo sentía ni un ápice.  
-No, esta bien. Creo tenía razón, no valía la pena emocionarme por un viejo amor...  
Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Gaara abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía que comentar.  
-Matsuri, aun tienes los boletos? - intervino Makoto.  
-¿Eh? No. Mi pareja iba a traerlos. Sino, al menos hubiera entrado a desquitar la molestia.  
-Ya veo. Oiga señor Gaara, creo que el cómite que recibio hace unas horas le regalo unos pases, no?  
-¿Cómite? ¿Pases? - el pelirrojo parpadeo. Makoto asintio mientras sacaba un par de boletos  
-Sí. Cuando salía de su oficina, es parte de algo que patrocino, no me pida recordar, porque tengo una pésima memoria. El caso es que porque no lleva a Matsuri?  
Ambos miraron a la chofer desconcertados, para luego mostrar un leve sonrojo.  
-Bueno...no sé... - Gaara fue el primero en hablar - no se...si...te gustaría...  
-Yo...encantada...sí...  
-¡Excelente, excelente! - Makoto les dio los boletos - ahora vayan rápido, que va a comenzar el concierto!  
Gaara y Matsuri asintieron como robots.  
Tan pronto se perdieron en la entrada, Makoto solto un largo suspiro.  
-¿Haciendo una buena obra del día?  
Makoto se volvio hacia el origen de la voz: un apuesto chico de cabellos negros le sonrio, recargado en un extremo de la limusina.  
-Sasuke-kun - Makoto le sonrio - ¿Escuchaste todo?  
-Algo...pero lo suficiente. A propósito, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?  
Makoto a todo, abrio la puerta de la limusina. El chico se escurrio dentro. Al instante, una horda de fans salieron en tropel, gritando su nombre.  
-Supongo quieres que te saque de aquí - Makoto arranco el motor...

-Sai, ¿A donde me llevas?  
-Solamente a la cama...así que no te preocupes.  
Ino tercio molesta. la chica llevaba una venda sobre los ojos desde hacía una hora y estaba fastidiada. Luego de que Sakura y Hinata se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas, Sai había aparecido de improviso, con su típico discurso de tener sexo en la sala. Ino obviamente lo había despachado con un par de puñetazos.  
Sin embargo, su verdadero motivo de visita era secreto y le había obligado a taparse, aun estando en la misma moto.  
-Mira, si realmente me estas secuestrando, juro que te cortare en pedazos...  
-Bueno, pero te en cuenta que disfrutaré el momento de "hacertelo".  
Ino iba a rezongar, cuando noto que le quitaban la venda. Se encontro enfrente de un viejo local, ubicado cerca de la clínica de Tsunade.  
-¿Que es esto?  
-No lo ves. Es la florería Yamanaka. Bueno, lo será en un futuro...  
-¿Floreria? - Ino abrio los ojos - Momento, estuviste viendo mis cosas!  
-No tecnicamente. Repito, tu sueño es...  
-Sí! Eso ya lo sé! Pero no creí que te habías metido tan al fondo!  
-¿Entonces que te parece?  
Ino se volvio hacia el local. Se acerco y toco la puerta metálica, así miro hacia la calle. Se encontraba en una zona sumamente centrica...un lugar perfecto para vender flores.  
-No...no se que decir...¿Como lo conseguiste?  
-Tengo un amigo que tiene un taller de coches. Él te lo rentara por un precio bajo, mientras comienzas.  
-Sai...yo...  
-Vale, vale. Creo que la sorpresa te ha dejado mal. Si quieres, podemos solucionarlo - el pelinegro saco una llave y abrio los seguros, mientras subía la cortina - adentro hay un sillón. Podemos hacerlo, así sacarás el estrés - Sai sonrio monotonamente.  
Sin embargo, solo sinto que Ino lo jalaba de la mano y lo llevaba dentro del local sin chister, dejandolo ahora a él en shock.

-Tranquilo Akamaru, tranquilo - Hanabi llevo al enorme perro a un rincón del departamento. Se encontraba exhausta. Se suponía había sacado a pasear a la mascota de Kiba, pero parecía haber sido al revés.  
-Bien, bien - la joven se froto los hombros - ahora a hacer la otra parte del plan.  
Hanabi sonrio enormemente. Si ella tenía razón, una buena cena y sacar al perro eran cosas que un chico no se resistía, en absoluto.  
Sin embargo, apenas entro a la cocina, se quedo de piedra.  
Kiba se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, bebiendo del envase de leche.  
-Ah... - el susodicho parpadeo - Hanabi...volviste...  
Por respuesta, recibio un enorme grito que casí le perforara el tímpano y luego como la pobre chica salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Kiba se quedo un momento aturdido, pero luego salio trás ella...no sin antes ponerse una camisa encima...

Sakura podía escuchar la voz y risa de Ino diciendole: "te lo dije".  
-¿Porque todos parecen tener la razón menos yo?  
-¿Sucede algo Sakura?  
-Ah, no, no. Solamente pensaba en voz alta.  
-Ah, vale. Solo que has estado muy pensativa desde que te recogí. ¿Segura no te sientes mal? Puedo llevarte a la clínica.  
-No, en serio Lee, solo pensaba, pero cuestiones del trabajo. Realmente estoy muy comoda.  
-Me alegro, espero no me mientas eh! El poder de la juventud puede detectar eso y más!  
Sakura le salio una gota de sudor. Sin embargo, no estaba mintiendo en absoluto: estaba muy bien.  
No solo por los ademanes amables de Lee, sino también el lugar y la comida que había escogido. Inclusive el menú parecía tener la comida que ella le gustaba.  
Y lo que más le dolía admitir, era que Rock Lee se veía apuesto en ese traje ocasional. Cierto que mantenía ese peinado horrendo y esas cejas enormes, pero el físico del chico cabía perfectamente en la camisa y los pantalones.  
Sakura bajo la mirada apenada, mientras fingía tomar un poco de vino.  
Sí, aparte tenía buen trasero.  
-Es extraño...  
-¿Que cosa? - la pelirrosa levanto la vista al despertar de sus "pensamientos".  
-Siempre hay música en vivo en este restaurante, pero...  
-Tranquilo Lee, estoy bien así.  
-Sí, pero hubiera podido pedir una canción para bailar.  
-¿Bailar? ¿Se puede bailar aquí?  
-Claro. Se que te gusta hacerlo, por eso igual te traje.  
-¿Y como sabes eso?  
-El ritmo que imponías en la pista del Footloose.  
-Lee, ¿Como sabes tanto de mí?  
-Eres como un libro abierto - sonrio el chico mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne - así que no es díficil.  
Sakura quedo turbada con el comentario. Jamás le habían dicho una cosa así, ni Sasuke ni Naruto.  
-El tipo de rosas viene por los accesorios que usas, generalmente son flores. Luego el gusto por la comida es por lo que pude sacarle a Naruto - sonrio - espero no te moleste. El fuego de la juventud es intenso, pero no puede adivinarlo todo...  
-Lee.. - Sakura se quedo en silencio. Justo en ese momento, comenzo a escucharse a una leve sinfonía proveniente de la tarima.  
-vaya, al fin llegaron. Cuando terminemos, te gustaría...?  
Sakura se quedo viendo a Lee como marciana. Y sin más, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile, ante el pasmo del chico.

Hanabi salio corriendo del edificio, mientras una figura observaba el evento desde una banca cercana.  
-Bueno, no todo salio como esperaba - Karin dejo de sorber el refresco que tenía en la mano - supongo aun me falta práctica.  
-Más de lo que crees...  
-Ah, tú - la chica sonrio sin voltear a ver a Shino - supongo me descubriste.  
-¿Que crees que haces?  
-Vaya, andas un poco agresivo - Karin se levanto y lo miro - ¿Te molesta que te quite tu trabajo?  
-No. ¿Porque estas interfiriendo?  
-No lo sé. Tal vez este aburrida...  
-Yo no hago esto por diversión.  
-Pues eso parece - Karin lo señalo - manipular destinos, hacer lo que la gente quiera.  
-Yo no hago eso - tercio el joven - solo hago que...  
-Sí, haces que la gente sea feliz, lo sé!  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Entonces que? Tú mismo deberías preguntarte! Tú saliste huyendo la última vez...  
Shino no contesto. Karin le miro fijamente un momento y suspiro.  
-Mira, si vas a salir a correr, hazlo. No voy a perseguirte. No tengo las ganas ni los zapatos para eso.  
-No, no lo haré - contesto el chico a cabo de unos segundos - solo que...  
-¿Que cosa?  
Shino se acerco en un instante, tomando por sorpresa a Karin, que solo sintio como unos brazos la aprisionaban.  
Quiso gritar, quiso zafarse, pero su cuerpo no respondio. Pese a que Shino estaba envuelto en su habitual chaqueta con capucha, podía sentir su complexión, que la envolvía y tanto la intoxicaba.  
Trato nuevamente de zafarse, pero se sintio mareada. Solo sentía el aroma del joven en su nuca.  
-¿Que me hiciste? - escucho de repente - ¿Que..?  
-Yo...debería reclamarte eso - tercio la joven acongojada - hiciste que...renunciara a Sasuke.  
-Que... - Shino se separo sorprendido. Entonces sin querer miro los labios de Karin, que brillaban en la noche. Un repentino impulso hizo que se inclinara sobre ellos. Karin solo entrecerro los ojos, entregandose a la sensación.  
-¡HANABI!  
El grito hizo que ambos se separan en un instante, uno del otro, mientras no paraban de respirar con dificultad. Kiba había aparecido enfrente del edificio, gritando el nombre de la chica. Entonces reparo en la presencia de los dos.  
-Shino! Ayudame! Hanabi acaba de salir corriendo por un malentendido! Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla!  
Shino no contesto, solo siguio a su amigo calle abajo, sin mirar a la chica. Karin solo sintio que sus piernas se hacían de atole y se derrumbaba sobre la banca, exhausta en todos sentidos.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Me iba a tardar un poco más en escribir este episodio, pero viendo la petición popular, me tomé un rato y decidí acabarlo de una buena vez, ya para dar paso al mero climax. Ya algunas cosas salieron al aire, desde ya un mayor Naruhina (el cual será mucho mayor en el siguiente capítulo), así como algunas parejas resuelven sus diferencias y otras se crean.  
Tal vez el modelo psicológico a seguir siga siendo la pobre Sakura, pero esto irá cambiando, ya que alguien tomará su lugar con los siguientes acontecimientos. Aquí vemos que Makoto se ha vuelto el elemento catalizador, que Shino dejo vacante luego de su problema con Karin jeje.  
También han salido ciertas quejas con Neji. Perdonen si lo manejo como el malo por el momento, pero también tendrá su participación que sera muy relevante.  
Las canciones usadas en este capitulo fueron "Como yo nadie, te ha amado", de Bon Jovi, así "That thing you do" de The Wonders.  
Agradecimientos a AnnieUzumaki, Shinita-hina, Chocolord, ka-chan, Fiffy20, Anika-san, Heero Kusanagi, Aoi-Hyuga, steldark, Emuma-chan, Myri Weasley28, vancarter, Richy, Gabe Logan, annie-sama, adrifernan19, Karen, Link-kun, Eryasu, así Azrael por sus valiosos comentarios. Como siempre, constituyen la base de este escrito.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 18: Deseo y frustración.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Sakura rio a mandibula batiente. Y no era para menos.  
Lee había formado un grupo con algunos comensales y bailarines, mientras bailaban el Hot Stuff, imitando justamente a los payasos de Full Monty.

_  
Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall_

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot

How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
lookin' for hot stuff  
gotta have some hot stuff

Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home

Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need your love baby  
don't need your love tonight

Hot stuff  
baby this evening  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby  
I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight 

Ante cada movimiento de cadera de Lee y sus "acompañantes", las chicas del restaurante soltaban un chillido de emoción. Sakura igual gritaba con las manos usandolas como bocina.  
-¡Guapo! ¡Con más ganas!  
Lee por respuesta, se adelanto a todos y comenzo a girar haciendo uso de forma atletica, para hacer un sinfin de movimientos tan rápidos que dejaba a más de uno pasmado.  
-Wow, increíble - murmuro una joven que se encontraba en una mesa aledaña a la de Sakura.  
-Sí, parecía feo, pero viendolo ahora... - su acompañante solto un gruñido de emoción - ojala venga solo, sino, le pediré que salgamos y no precisamente a bailar.  
Las dos chicas se rieron al terminar esta frase. El buen humor de la pelirrosa se disipo en un momento, mientras las miraba fríamente.  
-Sakura! - Lee aparecio de repente al tanto la música de la banda aminoraba. El sudor perlaba la frente del chico, pero no se veía en absoluto cansado - perdona si te molestaste por dejarte sola.  
-No, no, esta bien - la joven hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír ante la mirada de las dos comensales - aparte te estas divirtiendo.  
-Sí, pero el chiste es que lo hicieras conmigo - Lee tomo una servilleta para limpiarse la cara. Sakura pudo ver como las chicas soltaban una mirada de admiración, lo cual la puso de peor humor.  
-No te preocupes, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero creo que el ambiente ya se fastidio un poco.  
-¿Crees? Apenas estamos en lo mejor.  
-¿En lo mejor? ¿Como sabes eso?  
-Bueno, he venido antes a este lugar. Por algo me permiten hacer este tipo de cosas.  
-Ya veo. ¿Te abordan muchas chicas?  
-¿Chicas? - Lee se vio sorprendido por la pregunta - bueno, sí. Generalmente me piden salir...  
-Lee, en serio? Porque no aceptaste?  
-Bueno - el chico le sonrio - no creo tengan el poder de la juventud suficiente.  
-¿Y crees que yo lo tenga? - Sakura sonrio cinicamente.  
-Sí. Por algo me gustas y mucho.  
Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron ante la declaración. Cierto que el chico le había dicho eso como 500 veces, pero no de tal manera.  
-G-Gracias - la pelirrosa bajo la mirada apenada. Lee sonrio contento.  
-Oye - las dos comensales de la mesa vecina se había acercado. Sakura levanto la cara de golpe - ¿Te llamas Rock Lee verdad?  
-Así es joven dama. A sus ordenes - el susodicho se levanto y dio una reverencia. Las dos chicas soltaron sendos chillidos de emoción.  
-Oye, te vimos bailar, lo haces excelente - se adelanto la más alta de las dos, rubia y sumamente atractiva - ¿Como lo haces?  
-En realidad no hago mucho. Solo me ejercito diario.  
-Eso se nota - comento la segunda, de pelo negro, que le dirigio una mirada sumamente pícara al chico. Sakura sintio ganas de matarla, y no solo a ella, sino al idiota de Lee. Este no parecía notarlo en absoluto.  
-Mira, vamos a tener una fiesta en mi casa. Si quieres venir, eres totalmente bienvenido. Claro, si tu "novia" te deja.  
Sakura se puso de piedra mientras las dos chicas le miraban condescendientemente. La pelirrosa apreto los puños.  
-No, disculpen - Lee levanto las manos excusandose - ella es mi acompañante, no mi...  
-Sí, soy su novia - Sakura se levanto de golpe - así que agradecería que dejarás de coquetearle a mi NOVIO...  
La pelinegra le miro fríamente, pero dio media vuelta.  
-Vamos, ya esta ocupado.  
La otra chica asintio y se dirigieron a su mesa. Lee se volvio desconcertado hacia Sakura, que respiraba fuertemente.  
-Sakura...  
Pero para respuesta del chico, este recibio una bofetada que casí lo tumba.  
-Imbecil, a ver si te das cuenta de que te estaban zorreando! - Sakura tomo su bolso - voy al baño, pide la cuenta...  
Lee solo miro mareado a su acompañante, sin saber que había pasado allí.

Karin miro fastidiada el reloj. No podía ser. Le había costado 10 minutos en controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Penso en levantarse, pero tenía miedo de caerse, no sabía si podían soportarla.  
¿Porque habia hecho todo eso? No era su estilo. Ella no se sentaba enfrente de la casa de un hombre a ver que resultados tenían sus tretas. Ellos siempre venían con ella, solo con alzar un dedo.  
-¿Que rayos me esta pasando? - se froto el cabello insistentemente. Fue cuando recordo un fragmento de la conversación con Hanabi, días atrás.

_-¿Lo ves? - Karin elevaba una pesa desde atrás, haciendo que su gluteo se marcara de manera muy sugestiva a través de la licra - si haces este tipo de ejercicio, no tardarás en desarrollar un magnifico trasero.  
-¿Tal como el tuyo?  
La chica sonrio sumamente orgullosa. Claro, le había costado años tenerlo así. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desdibujo al recordar por quien lo había hecho.  
-Karin, ¿Estas bien?  
-Ah, sí. Solo que recorde algunas cosas...no muy agradables.  
-¿Tiene que ver con chicos?  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-Tus ojos adquirieron un brillo muy especial. Es la misma forma en que Hinata ve a su pretendiente.  
-Vaya, para ser una mocosa, eres muy observadora.  
-Tengo que...Mi padre me exige ciertas labores donde la observación es sumamente importante.  
-¿Entonces porque te fijaste en alguien como Kiba?  
Hanabi le miro un momento. Luego se hinco y tomo una de las mancuernillas. Se le quedo viendo un largo rato.  
-Eso es precisamente el motivo. No se porque. Kiba no es el tipo de chicos que conozco. Es...diferente.  
-¿Diferente? Pero...puedes optar por mejores. Digo, no negaré que es atractivo, sin embargo...  
-Sí, yo también pensé eso. Pero me harte de ver el mismo tipo de hombre toda mi vida. Snobs, sin gracia, sumamente cerrados...es en estos momentos que entiendo a mi hermana.  
Karin se quedo callada. No podía entenderlo. Se supone que debes escoger alguien tan parecido a tí, para que las cosas funcionen. Eso le atraía de Sasuke: era un alma libre como ella.  
-Creo que - Hanabi dejo caer la mancuernilla - Kiba representa lo que yo no he vivido y eso me emociona.  
-Eso suena muy superficial.  
-No tanto. Imagina alguien que te cuide como él, que sea tan cálido, tan alegre - Hanabi sonrio - algo que jamás vería en un Hyuuga o en mi propio círculo._

-Vaya - Karin abrio los ojos - así que lo importante no es la emoción, sino la estabilidad.  
Estabilidad. Que curiosa palabra. Ella siempre lo relacionaba con "aburrido".  
Sin embargo, viendo hacia atrás, todas sus relaciones habían sido menos que "aburridas".  
E ironicamente eso la había terminado hastiando.  
Aburriendo...  
-¿Estas bien?  
Karin se volvio hacia esa voz tan conocida. Shino parecía mirarla a través de sus gafas oscuras, tan inadecuadas para una noche como esa.  
Pero que lo hacían ver tan atractivo.  
-Ahora sí - sonrio la joven.

Mientras Hinata y Naruto casí brincaban a tono con la multitud, una pareja que se encontraba en lo alto de una grada, estaba sentados, cruzados de brazos, sin mostrar emoción alguna  
Uno se encontraba sumamente incomodo en ese ambiente.  
La otra, tan apenada que no sabía como reaccionar.  
-¿Matsuri?  
-Eh, sí - la chica se volvio. La voz de Gaara era casí imperceptible. Por suerte, se había hecho un pequeño receso entre las canciones y podía escucharlo - ¿Que sucede señor Gaara?  
-Quería saber...no...olvidalo.  
-No se preocupe, puede preguntar lo que sea. Creo que luego de hacerme este gran favor, es lo menos que podría hacer por usted.  
Gaara hizo una mueca y siguio cruzado de brazos. Su mirada se afocaba en el escenario, ahora vacío, aunque para Matsuri, su mente parecía estar en otro lado.  
-¿Te estas divirtiendo?  
-Eh...ah, sí. Bastante. Home Made me gusta mucho, pero ahora viene lo mejor.  
Gaara asintio monotonamente, sin dejar de mirar el escenario. Matsuri sonrio levemente. Ya había visto a su "patrón" estar en esa posición por horas. No sabía como podía tolerar estar así, sin acalambrarse.  
Pero lo que si sabía era que usaba esa pose cuando estaba en un ambiente que no podía controlar, lo que le hizo sentir una felicidad morbosa. Al fin estaba en un elemento que ella se desenvolvía mejor.  
Sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta hizo que su seguridad se fuera a pique como el Titanic.  
-El chico con el cual te citaste, es tu novio?  
-No... - murmuro la castaña sonrojada luego de unos minutos - era...mi superior en la universidad.  
-Oh - fue todo lo que murmuro el pelirrojo. Matsuri le miro con molestia. ¿Acaso eso era una invitación para que siguiera hablando?  
-Y...sí, me gustaba. Llegamos a salir un par de veces. Solo que...  
-¿Solo que...?  
-Él salio con otra chica y nos distanciamos. Resulta que termino hace un mes y pues...volvio a contactarme.  
Gaara la miro de reojo un momento. Matsuri apreto los labios, bastante apenada.  
-Es todo...  
-Idiota...  
-Eh?  
-Sí, es un idiota - sentencio su jefe de repente - creo que usar una chica de segundo frente es poco honorable.  
-¿Segundo frente? - Matsuri le miro sorprendida - pero yo...  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de una batería hizo que se volviera. Home Made había vuelto al escenario, se preparaban para la segunda tanda de la noche. Gaara se levanto repentinamente.  
-Voy por algo de tomar, quieres?  
Matsuri abrio la boca, pero no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y nego con la cabeza. Gaara asintio y paso a su lado. Sin embargo, se detuvo.  
-Lo siento...yo...  
Matsuri se volvio rapidamente al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, el sonido de la canción hizo que la multitud a su alrededor rugiera y ya no pudiera escuchar lo demás. Gaara había desaparecido entre las miles de manos que se agitaban.

-¿Tenten?  
La susodicha casí dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Ya llegamos a tu casa - Neji suspiro mientras apagaba el motor del coche. Se inclino para besarla, pero la castaña rehuyo el contacto.  
-Lo siento, no tengo ganas...  
Neji hizo una mueca molesta. Sin embargo, volvio a suspirar, mientras se hundía en el asiento.  
-Vete...  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Vete. Eres libre...No volveré a buscarte.  
-Neji...lo siento, yo no quería...  
-No se porque volviste conmigo, pero fue la peor tontería del mundo. No eres feliz y no tolero verte así.  
Tenten no contesto, solo abrio la portezuela. Sin embargo, apenas salía, la mano del joven la sujeto por la muñeca.  
-Gracias... - murmuro. Tenten solo asintio y sonrio levemente.  
-Gracias a tí por buscarme.  
La portezuela se cerro y al instante, Neji salio disparado del lugar. Tenten bajo la mirada, mientras su mano se dirigía a su bolso.  
Sin embargo, cuando iba a sacar el celular, desistio. Sencillamente tomo las llaves de la casa. Iba a ser una larga noche, entre pudor y lágrimas.

Hinata sonrio tímidamente mientras veía a Naruto gritar entre la multitud. El grupo se estaba tomando un receso para cambiar la indumentaria y así la escenografía para la siguiente canción.  
Aunque ella no era de esos lugares y de repente se sentía intimidada, ver al rubio quedarse sin voz, le daba ciertos ánimos.  
Miro su mano y no pudo evitar tocarla con la otra. Aun sentía el contacto, primero de su pierna, luego de su mano sobre la de ella. Con eso había valido la pena toda la salida.  
Claro, Ino seguro le recriminaría su conformismo.  
-Hinata... - la voz del chico rompio sus pensamientos. Se volvio y el chico le sonreía con su típico gesto gatuno. Sintio como las mejilas ardían ante tal imagen.  
-Lo siento - murmuro - me distraje un rato.  
-Ah, no te preocupes. Es normal. Aun no tocan lo mejor. Seguro vendrá en la siguiente ronda. Así que aprovecharemos para platicar un rato sino te molesta.  
-¿P-Platicar? - parpadeo - ¿De que?  
-Quisiera saber ¿Tienes alguien que te guste ahora?  
Hinata se puso pálida. Error. Ino ahora estaría carcajeandose en algun sítio...

-¡Atchis!  
-Salud  
Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Sai se removio entre el viejo sofá cama y una cantidad de ropa que apenas le cubría lo necesario. Miro como Ino se encontraba de espaldas a él, totalmente desnuda.  
No pudo dejar de emitir una leve sonrisa. La espalda de la rubia se veía divina.  
Sin embargo, un leve sollozo le hizo mirar más atentamente: noto una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la joven.  
-Ino, ¿Estas llorando?  
-No - se escucho luego de unos momentos. Pero la voz sonaba quebrada - solo...se me irritaron los ojos por el polvo del lugar.  
-No es cierto. Este lugar no tiene ni un ápice de eso...  
Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Ino se volvio, con una cara de furia y lágrimas surcandole el rostro.  
-¡Dejame en paz y largate!  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí, largate con un demonio! - lo empujo - vete, vete, vete!  
-Pero de que rayos hablas?  
-Me vas a dejar! Ya obtuviste lo que quisiste! Tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida y ya se que viene! Así que vete antes de que te comience a rogar! - las lágrimas volvieron a emerger - por favor!  
-Pero tu estas loca mujer, no pienso irme a ningún lado...  
-Claro que sí! Ya obtuviste lo que quisiste! Mi cuerpo! Así que vete, largate!  
Para sorpresa de la rubia, Sai le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Sencillamente se dio vuelta en la cama y se dirigio hacia donde estaban desperdigas sus ropas.  
-Si quieres... - murmuro. Ino sintio que el corazón se le encogía. Al final había tenido la razón. Sai solo era un chico común y corriente, que al tener sexo con la chica, se iría.  
-Como pude ser tan credula - penso al borde del estallido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara - no, otra vez no...no...  
-Sin embargo, espero estes de mejor humor pasado mañana - continuo el chico mientras se ponía el pantalón - porque pienso ayudarte a transportar las flores.  
-Eh - la rubia levanto la mirada de golpe - como?  
-Sí. Dudo que puedas cargarlo todo tu sola. TEndrás una elasticidad estupenda como acabo de comprarlo, pero sigues siendo una mujer después de todo.  
Ino estaba aturdida. Pero no sabía si era por el comentario machista o por lo otro...  
-P-Pero...¿No te ibas a ir definitivamente?  
Sai se volvio y miro confundido a Ino.  
-¿Y porque haría eso?  
-Porque ya tuviste sexo conmigo! Ya fui tuya! Solo soy un premio!!  
Sai se quedo unos momentos en silencio, para luego soltar una larga carcajada, que dejo aun más desconcertada a la chica.  
-¿Yo? ¿Dejarte? - Sai bajo el nivel de su risa - Por favor. Si precisamente ya te tuve, pienso tenerte por lo menos un buen rato más. Con el sexo que hicimos, dudo separarme de tí  
-No...entiendo...¿Acaso...?  
-¿Y te llamas trofeo? Perdoname Ino, el concepto de tí misma es muy elevado. Eres una chica común y corriente, eso sí, con un cuerpo estupendo y que hace el amor maravillosamente, pero nada más. Así que dudo tratarte como tal.  
Ino hizo una mueca. Cada comentario la dejaba aun peor. ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?  
-Bien, vistete - Sai le lanzo su pantaleta - tengo que llevarte antes de que me arranques la cabeza.  
Ino solo vio caer su prenda íntima en sus piernas. Sin embargo, la miro con odio y sin pensar, se lanzo sobre Sai, casí ahorcandolo, mientras lo agitaba.  
-¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDES!  
-Contestaría con gusto esa pregunta, pero siento que la falta de sangre al cerebro esta haciendo que pierda la conciencia.  
-¡AL DIABLO TU CONCIENCIA! Porque quieres seguir conmigo? Porque!!!  
-Sencillo. Porque me gustas. ¿Porque iba a querer dejar algo tan importante para mí y que me gusta en exceso?  
-Que... - Ino lo solto. Sai se froto el cuello con una mueca de dolor.  
-Sí, lo que dije. Deberías dejar esa inseguridad de lado, hace que te vuelvas una psicotica.  
Sin embargo, Sai se sorprendio aun más al ver como la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar entre sollozos desgarradores  
-¿Pero que rayos le pasa a esta mujer? Definitivamente las niñas estan locas como una cabra - suspiro el pelinegro.

Hinata se quedo paralizada ante la pregunta. Naruto se inclino y eso puso peor a la chica. Tuvo ganas de gritar. Claro, en un lugar como ese, nadie se lo tomaría a mal.  
-Perdon Hinata - el rubio sonrio y se retiro un poco - creo que te tomé por sorpresa. No debí preguntar eso.  
Hinata asintio aliviada. Sin embargo, quien sabe porque, una pregunta se le escapo en ese momento.  
-¿Porque me lo preguntas Naruto-kun?  
La pregunta parecio sorprender al chico. Sin embargo, una sonrisa leve adorno su rostro. Home Made había vuelto al escenario y los fanáticos comenzaron a corear.  
Aun así, Naruto y Hinata parecían escucharse sin hacer caso del ruido ambiental.  
-Porque estas feliz.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Hace un tiempo para aca, estas sonriendo casí todo el tiempo. Antes sacarte una risa era una labor titánica y ahora estas haciendolo casí todo el tiempo.  
-¿Y eso tiene que ver con alguien que me guste?  
-Es complicado - Naruto se froto el cabello con desesperación - Shikamaru me lo hizo notar hace un tiempo.  
Hinata parpadeo sorprendida. Naruto la había estado viendo todo este tiempo...tal como ella lo había hecho con él..  
-Naruto...  
-Perdoname Hinata... - el chico parecía angustiado - pero me importas mucho...y yo...no quiero que te pase nada...  
-¿Porque...? Yo solo soy una empleada en la empresa...

Pero la canción interrumpio el dialogo. Hinata noto como Naruto miraba con atención el escenario, mientras la canción fluía por el ambiente.

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yakei ga mieru  
Suberidai no ue  
Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki  
Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten  
Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru  
Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

_Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi  
Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori  
Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni  
Mezashita basho wa "puuru" to iu na no umi  
Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka  
Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda  
Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki  
Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte  
Sora miage pukapuka ukanda  
Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte  
Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_

_Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii  
Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi  
Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute  
Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii_

_Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha  
Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara  
Sora miagete keep your head up!!  
Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"  
Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni...  
I wanna shine_

_Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite _

-...Ser una estrella fugaz... - murmuro el rubio al terminar. Hinata noto que sus hombros se encogían.  
-Naruto..  
-Hinata... - se volvio repentinamente - ¿Te gusta alguien? Dimelo por favor! Creeme, yo lo aceptare...lo protegere, para que te proteja a tí...  
Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable. Tan frágil.  
Y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo e hizo que su cara se hundiera contra su cuello.  
-Perdona - se escucho un murmullo - no se que me paso...solo que no tolero la idea de que seas feliz por alguien más...  
-N-No - Hinata apreto el abrazo - no me gusta nadie. Solamente que últimamente me siento feliz...mucho. Y es por algo que he encontrado...  
-Me alegro - se pudo escuchar una risita. Hinata sonrio mientras trataba de controlar el sonrojo.  
Sin embargo, sintio unos labios presionar su cuello. Al principio creyo que era por la posición, pero como estos comenzaban a moverse y se hundían literalmente en la piel.  
-N-Naruto... - susurro la chica al darse cuenta, pero la caricia fue en aumento.  
Aterrada trato de reaccionar, sin embargo, noto como sus manos cobraban vida propia y se deslizaban por la espalda del rubio freneticamente, como si deseara más.  
-Hinata... - alcanzo a escuchar un susurro lleno de deseo por parte del rubio. La joven entrecerro los ojos dejandose llevar ya por el placer, no sin antes susurrar el nombre del chico...

-El movimiento protege por sí mismo. No deja flancos descubiertos, porque ya mis tanques estarán en el corazón mismo del enemigo...  
Shino miro de reojo a Karin. Los dos se habían quedado en silencio un buen rato.  
-Hans Guderian...el responsable de la caída de Francia en 1940. Creador del Blitzkrieg - murmuro el chico - ¿Como...?  
-Eres raro. Demasiado - Karin se quito las gafas y las miro - es la primera vez que leo tanto en mi vida. Pero veo que eres un fanatico de las tácticas militares. Tu forma de manipular los hechos son como los de un ajedrecista.  
Shino no contesto. Karin sonrio. Que el estuviera tan callado era buena señal, no volvería a salir corriendo, por lo menos no en un rato.  
-¿Hablaste con ella?  
Karin asintio mientras se colocaba las gafas y se reclinaba sobre la banca. No por comodidad, sino para adoptar una mejor posición. Temía volver a temblar como gelatina y enfrente de él, no lo soportaría.  
-La conocí en una librería cerca del gimnasio donde voy. Estaba viendo libros de veterinaria. Segudo para cuidar a la mascota de tu amigo.  
-Lo sé, Pero..¿Como supiste que libro leer?  
-No fue fácil. Volvía loco a los dependientes con las citas que buscaba. ¿Sabes que es más fácil hallar un libro de Stephanie Meyer que las memorias de un general aleman feo?  
Shino asintio. Karin parecio verlo sonreír, pero solo un momento.  
-Hoy estas muy silencioso.  
Shino asintio monotamente.  
-Pensé en lo que me dijiste - murmuro - y...hay dos conclusiones a las cuales llegue.  
Karin lo miro. Por alguna loca razón, el corazón comenzo a acelerarle.  
-La primera eres tú: un factor impredescible que se encuentra en cualquier ecuación y que no puede ser cálculado.  
-¿Insinuas que soy impredescible? - Karin rio - eso me gusta.  
-Sí. Se supone que deberías ser feliz con Sasuke Uchiha y no fue así. Luego tomaste decisiones y acciones que no cuadran con tu forma de ser.  
-Lease, solo porque tengo la pinta de una zorra, significa que no tengo cerebro?  
Shino miro significativamente a la joven. Vestía una camiseta muy escotada, que resaltaba su busto y que dejaba al descubierto su cintura, así una minifalda que le llegaba a la mitad de las bien torneadas piernas. El cabello y los ojos aparte le conferían un aire sumamente provocador.  
-Vale, vale. Entendí la indirecta - la joven nego con la cabeza - eso es algo con lo cual he tenido que lídear toda mi vida.  
El silencio de Shino parecio darle puerta abierta a que siguiera hablando.  
-...Sasuke fue el primer chico que me vio por algo más que mi cuerpo. Tal vez por eso me enamoré de él y quise tenerlo...pero... - la joven apreto los puños - esa idiota pelirrosa tuvo que meterse en mi camino y quitarmelo...luego...  
-¿Luego? - pregunto Shino. Su tono de voz reflejaba un deje de ansiedad muy leve.  
-Llego la segunda persona que me vio más alla de un pedazo de carne... - Karin levanto la vista y le miro directamente - ¿Cual es la otra opción que llegaste a pensar?  
Shino mantuvo el contacto visual un rato, o eso parecía. Finalmente carraspeo un poco y desvio la mirada.  
-Que me equivoque. Que tenías razón y no pensé todas las posibilidades. Que...traté...o intenté hacer lo mejor para tí y que fueras feliz.  
-Eso siempre viene en tus planes. No tiene nada de novedoso.  
-No cuando te sientes infeliz por haber hecho eso...  
-Que... - Karin parpadeo - ¿Porque ibas a sentirte infeliz por mi felicidad?  
-Porque estaba celoso.  
Karin abrio la boca sorprendida. Iba a hablar, cuando se escucho un sollozo a lo lejos. Los dos se voltearon. Una jovencita estaba acurrucada al pie de un árbol, sujetandose los brazos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
-Será mejor que llame a Kiba - Shino se alejo mientras sacaba su celular. Karin le miro de malos modos.  
-Te volvio a salvar la campana - mascullo al tanto iba con Hanabi - pero será la última vez.

Makoto apreto los labios. Los bocados del hot dog se hacían cada vez más díficiles de pasar.  
-Maldición. Pensé había superado esto, pero... - entonces miro a su apuesto acompañante, que aun pese a comer rapidamente, no perdía un ápice de su atractivo. Makoto sintio que su cara iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba.  
Esto no le había pasado la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero entonces estaba conduciendo y aparte con Shikamaru y Temari. Eso la había distraído lo suficiente para no pensar como ahora.  
Gaara era guapo, no podia negarlo, pero lo que lo hacía aun más era su forma de ser y una especie de amabilidad que poseía, claro, mientras no se pusiera de mal humor, lo cual lo volvía en alguien tan peligroso como un perro rabioso.  
Era sencillo manejar alguien así.  
Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha no solo era guapo, despedía sensualidad por los poros.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Ah, no, nada - la chofer desvio la mirada rapidamente. Sasuke se encogio de hombros y termino por devorar el último pedazo del perro caliente.  
-Gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa. ¿Lo hiciste tú?  
-Eh...sí. Era mi cena...  
-Entiendo. Perdona si te deje sin comer bien.  
-No, no. Yo solo como uno y traje uno extra por si acaso.  
-¿Para tu jefe?  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Sasuke sonrio laconicamente - no creo que una chofer vista como tu lo haces...  
Makoto se sintio desnuda en ese momento. Penso que la blusa blanca almidonada y la falda arriba de la rodilla no eran reveladores, pero...  
-Claro que las hay - repuso tratando de recuperarse - solo que hay pocas mujeres chofer. Es todo.  
La sonrisa sarcatica del Uchiha continuo.  
-Hey, hablo en serio!  
-Lo sé, solo que la blusa abierta hasta la apertura de tus senos, no respalda mucho esa teoría  
-Que! - Makoto se levanto de golpe tapandose. Fue cuando noto que tenía la blusa abotonada hasta el cuello. Sasuke estallo en una risa seca - eres un maldito! Me mentiste!  
-Lo siento - el pelinegro dejo de reír - pero...eres tan predecible.  
-Pues vete al diablo - Makoto apreto un botón del tablero. Al instante, la puerta donde estaba Sasuke se abrio - voy a dejar que esas fanáticas tuyas te coman vivo.  
Sin embargo, Sasuke se quedo muy serio. Makoto hizo una mueca.  
-¿Porque esa cara?  
-Nada. Solo pensé que entenderías mi situación.  
-¿Entender tu posición? ¿Que tengo que entender? Eres un niño bonito que rehuye el contacto de sus locas fans!  
Sasuke se quedo en silencio. Makoto entonces noto la mirada fría del chico.  
-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo - la miro con desprecio - esa forma de pensar...se torna una molestia!  
Makoto se puso pálida, mientras bajaba la mirada. Sin embargo, emitio una sonrisa.  
-Sí...lo soy. Ya...lo sé - la chica levanto la vista y siguio sonriendo de manera forzada - oye...voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo...  
Sasuke solo escucho como se cerraba la puerta. Se reclino contra el asiento mientras se masajeaba el cabello.  
Ya casí podía escuchar la voz de Naruto diciendole que era un idiota.

Neji aun no lo entendía. Él se conocía a la perfección: atractivo, rico, era bueno en todo lo que hacía.  
Al principio penso que Tenten era una chica más. No podía negar que era muy atractiva y tenía personalidad.  
Sin embargo, jamás espero que ella fuera exigirle algo que no toleraba: igualdad.  
Sí, sonaba anticuado, pero hasta el momento no había tenido problemas con las chicas por ese detalle.  
Claro, el tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba, eran niñas mimadas y ricas, que cuando lo conocían, se volvían locas. ¿Quien no adoraba a un chico seductor y aparte con pinta de ser díficil?  
-Soy un asco - sonrio Neji frotandose las sienes al tanto se detenía frente a un semaforo. Su tío, el padre de Hinata, se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio: el mundo que él conocía era muy limitado. Tenía que salir.  
Claro, para él era fácil decirlo. Era el líder del clan y Neji solamente el "indeseado" hijo de su hermano fallecido.  
Se supone Hinata o Hanabi heredarían las empresas Hyuga, aunque las dos no tenían la menor intención de hacerlo.  
Con Hinata trabajando desde joven y una Hanabi vuelta una adolescente caprichosa con un don nadie...se supone él heredaría todo el imperio.  
Pero no estaba seguro. El destino no podía ser cambiado...  
Y por ente, él tampoco podría aspirar a un poco de felicidad.  
El semáforo se puso en verde. Neji apreto el acelerador. Sin embargo, al mirar a la derecha, vio un coche que se había saltado el alto. El choque era inevitable.  
-Vaya Padre - el Hyuga alcanzo a sonreír - creo que te falle.  
El sonido de dos vehículos estrellandose y haciendose pedazos resono por todo el cruce...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Realmente me estoy dando prisa con terminar este arc (que sería algo así como el antepenultimo), ya que me he puesto un "tope" para escribir escenas y así igualmente motivarme a seguir.  
Al fin se estan dando ya interacciones "más" intensas entre ciertos personajes, que daran lugar a la trama del siguiente Arc.  
Antes de que las fans de Neji me reclamen, esperen a ver el siguiente episodio se verá porque paso tal evento.  
Tal vez las parejas secundarias co las que mas he disfrutado trabajar han sido Tenten y Kankuro (que salio casí de la nada), así Sai e Ino jeje.  
Se ha descuidado algo la trama de Kakashi y Yamato, así lo de Akatsuki, solo que esperaba los eventos del manga que ahora ocurren, pero estan pronto a solucionarse.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "Hot Stuff" de Donna Summers, así "Shooting Star" de Home Made Kazoku.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Steldark, Mayura Sakamoto, Didi, Annie uzumaki, adrifernan19, Anika-san, Emuma-chan, Gabe Logan, Heero Kusanagi, Annie-sama, shinitha-hina, Link-kun, Karen, Azrael, así Myri Weasley28, por sus comentarios, y críticas. Para no variar, son bien tomados en cuenta para que la historia tenga un mejor desarrollo, así quienes más la leen.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 19: Momento e instantes.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Kankuro miro la botella de whisky que tenía en la mano. Casí estaba vacía, pero la sensación de dolor, ira, tristeza, todo en un solo momento, no dejaba de perseguirle.  
-Quien dijo que beber era..hic...un remedio, se quedo borracho antes de..hic..comprobarlo - lanzo la botella contra el bote de basura. Simplemente se dejo caer sobre la mesita del comedor.  
El sonido de su celular hizo que se despabilara un poco. Levanto la tapa y parpadeo sorprendido al ver quien era.  
-Bueno - contesto con cierta zozobra. Una voz amodorrada y quebrada le contesto.  
-Kankuro?  
El joven se quedo de una pieza. Era ella...  
-Tenten...  
-Yo...deje a Neji - solto la chica de golpe. El Marionetista se irguio en la silla y miro el celular como si estuviera poseído. Una felicidad inmediata le inundo el pecho y tuvo ganas de gritar.  
Sin embargo, algo lo contuvo. Algo que le hizo responder de una manera no prevista.  
-Ah, que bien - murmuro fríamente - ¿Por?  
-Yo... - Tenten parecía sorprendida con el tono - ya sabes...me equivoqué. No sentía nada por él, solo me encadilo.  
-Oh, interesante. Como no te fue bien con él, vas con tu segundo frente, no?  
-K-Kankuro...¿Como crees? Solo quería decirtelo y...  
-Tenten, no disimules. Creo que tu diste por terminado algo...que teníamos...  
-Lo sé, lo sé, disculpame! Pensé que todo sería mejor con Neji!  
-Entonces vuelve con él..  
-Ya te dije! Me dí cuenta de que no me gusta! Solo fue un capricho!  
-¿Y quien te dice que yo no soy eso tambien?  
Se hizo un silencio en la línea. Un ligero sollozo se hizo presente.  
-No lo eres...creeme. Aprendí mi lección...  
-Excelente. Si lo hiciste, entonces creo que debes aprender que hay cosas que no vuelven.  
-Kankuro...¿Que quieres decir?  
-No vuelvas a contactarme por favor. Adios.  
-No, Espera! - el marionetista colgo ante la replica y luego apago el celular, para terminar lanzandolo por la ventana. Fue entonces cuando Kankuro sintio el peso del alcohol en su cerebro, haciendole perder lentamente la conciencia. Lo cual agradecio. Al menos sufriría y lloraría entre sueños...

Ino miraba sorprendida a Sai. Ella aun se encontraba sensible luego del show que le había armado, así que le había llevado a un piano-bar que se encontraba cerca del local. Por la forma en que había llegado al instrumento que se encontraba enmedio del restaurante y comenzado a tocar, se nota lo conocían de hacía tiempo.  
Ino sonrio al notar como Sai le miraba y le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan característica. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía una hora.  
Siempre había tenido miedo de quedarse sola. Por algo aparte de salir con Kiba, se liaba con cualquier tipo que se le acercara. Era una forma de controlar la situación.  
Sin embargo, Inuzuka se fue y su mundo se cayo a pedazos.  
Hasta que él aparecio...  
La melodía termino y los comensales presentes aplaudieron levemente.  
-Gracias por sus aplausos - el pelinegro había tomado el micrófono mientras señalaba a Ino - ahora para mi siguiente interpretación, una jovencita aquí presente me hara el honor de acompañarme con su voz...claro, no es la mejor, pero algo es algo.  
-Que... - la rubia se quedo de una pieza. Penso en rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero Sai agitaba el micrófono insistentemente.  
-Maldición - mascullo mientras se levantaba apenada, ante un generoso aplauso.  
-Esta me la pagarás - lo miro con molestia. Este siguio sonriendo como si nada y comenzo a tocar. Ino iba a reclamarle porque no le había dicho ni siquiera que cantaría, pero abrio los ojos al reconocer los primeros acordes  
-No puede ser... - parpadeo. Sai siguio tocando y se detuvo justo antes de la parte coral, invitandola a cantar...

_tooku de tooku de yureteru inaho no umi  
ho wo age ho wo age mezashita omoide he to  
bokura ha kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka_

chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa  
ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita  
chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda  
itsuka kuru hi ha ichiban no omoide wo shimatte

kisetsu ha utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga  
tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de

chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa  
nureta hoo ni ha dore dake no egao ga utsutta  
chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda  
soshite kuru hi ha bokura mo omoide wo shimatta

chiisana te mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda  
yagate kuru hi ha atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita.

Ino tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en lágrimas al terminar la canción. No podía creerlo. ¿Cuando se había dado cuenta de que le fascinaba esa canción?  
Se supone su gusto por series de anime románticas era su mayor secreto. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Hinata.  
-Momento - la rubia apreto los dientes - eso quiere decir que estuvo revisando mis cosas!  
Ino se volvio furiosa para golpearlo, pero Sai volvio a tocar los primeros acordes, pero de una manera más rápida y un tanto cómica. Toda la furia de la chica se esfumo un instante.  
Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se salvo de un microfonazo que hizo un chillido horrible al momento de impactar con su cabeza...

Sakura en otra ocasión se hubiera sentido muy incomoda. Más aun porque ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar con gente que tenía coche. Sobre todo a altas horas de la noche y más vestida de manera muy formal.  
Sin embargo, aun cuando se encontraba en un colectivo, la compañía de Lee suplía ese pequeño detalle.  
El chico le contaba bastante anécdotas y aparte su forma de expresarse hacía que Sakura se riera en varias ocasiones, olvidandose de la incomodidad del bus.  
-Perdona no tener coche, pero como mi casa esta cerca del trabajo, generalmente "corro" para ir y venir.  
Sakura le salio una gota de sudor. El chico vivía al menos a 5 kilometros del edificio Konoha.  
-No te preocupes. Aparte no pensé que fuera tan divertido un viaje en colectivo tan noche.  
-Generalmente no lo es. Es un tanto peligroso. Pero igual pedir un taxi hubiera sido muy impersonal... - Lee miro al frente. Solo dos usuarios se encontraban en la parte delantera y dormitando. Sin embargo, Lee no había parado de observar a su alrededor, en busca de algo sospechoso, como si la protegiera. Ese detalle había halagado mucho a la pelirrosa.  
-Ah, nuestra parada - Lee se levanto y tomo la mano de Sakura de manera muy natural. La joven no mostro repelas y ambos saltaron del vehículo.  
-Bien, ya llegamos - Sakura miro el edificio a unos cuantos metros de la parada - gracias por la velada.  
-Gracias a tí Sakura-chan - Lee le guiño un ojo - me encanto estar a tu lado!  
-G-Gracias... - la pelirrosa se sonrojo levemente - igual me la pase muy bien.  
-¿Segura? Lo que paso al último, creo que te molesto bastante.  
-Ah eso? No te preocupes. Solo que me no me gusto como te trataban. Como si fueras un pedazo de carne.  
-¿En serio? Que extraño. Parecía que las dos querían formar una amistad conmigo...  
Sakura le salio una gota de sudor. La inocencia del chico realmente era sorprendente.  
-Pero bueno. Al menos el fuego de la juventud esta nuevamente en tí!  
-¿El fuego de la juventud? ¿Como?  
-Sí. Desde lo del Uchiha, te había notado muy deprimida. Y esta noche al menos pude sacarte una sonrisa. Con eso me doy por bien servido.  
-Lee...  
El susodicho le hizo la pose del chico cool. Pero vio con sorpresa como Sakura se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
-S-Sakura...  
-Gracias, muchas gracias - aumento el abrazo y se separo, dandole un beso en la mejilla. Lee se sonrojo y rio levemente mientras se rascaba la oreja.  
Sakura le dio una reverencia al momento de despedirse y dirigirse a su edificio. Lee le correspondio el gesto con torpeza. Sin embargo, al momento de volverse, pudo ver como Sakura le sonreía agitando la mano.  
-Si te esfuerzas, lo que dije de ser mi novio no será una mentira eh!  
Lee abrio los ojos y luego una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.  
-El fuego de la juventud arde en mí! - grito emocionado mientras salía corriendo. Sakura solo rio, pero al instante se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida.  
¡¿Que es lo que había dicho?!

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (4x)  
Ohhh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Es hoy la ocasión  
Tengo listo el corazón  
Vienes tú, ah  
Ya la fiesta comenzó  
Bailaremos sin control, ohh

Amor, llegó  
La noche de los dos  
Razón, de amar  
Y de celebración  
Juntos, tú y yo  
Hasta que ilumine el sol  
Escúchame

Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú, oh

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (2x)  
Yeah ooh

Mi gran ilusión  
Es quedarme junto a ti  
Sólo tú (sólo tú)  
Tienes mi corazón  
Desde el día en que te vi, ohh oh

Estoy (estoy), amor (amor)  
Temblando de emoción (de emoción)  
Pasión, calor  
No me sentí nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor  
El destino ya nos unió  
Escúchame

Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, oh, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (4x)  
Ohh...  
Ohhh yeah, ohh  
No temor es amor, amor

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (2x)

No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy a amar  
Ah, ah, ahh...

Solamente tú, amor!  
Solamente tú, oh, tu amor me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, oh oh, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada más  
Solamente tú

Solamente tú, ohh...  
Solamente tú, amor, no ooh...no!  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tú

Shikamaru levanto una ceja al escuchar la melodía. Pero más aun al ver a Temari canturrearla en voz baja, mientras tecleaba algunos datos en su portatil.  
-¿Escuchas...eso?  
Temari levanto la vista de la pantalla y le dirigio esas típicas sonrisas, donde cerraba los ojos y le enseñaba sus perfectos dientes.  
-Sí ¿Algun problema?  
Shikamaru se encogio de hombros. Había aprendido a no lidear con su "novia" al respecto. Criticar sus gustos era como aventarse a un león y no tenía ahora apetencia por ser un suicida.  
Lo cual era curioso. Siempre pensó que tener una relación iba a ser sumamente problemático. Había ver que a Shikaku, su padre, como se las llevaba con su madre.  
Claro, siempre le echaba la culpa a su progenitora que él fuera un misogino de primera, lo cual no distaba mucho de la realidad: su madre era una loca controladora.  
Teniendo tan negro panorama, ¿Como rayos iba a tomarle gusto una relación?  
Ya había externado esas dudas con su padre y este le había contestado: Terminarás escogiendo alguien como tu madre. No te quejes.  
Volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia, que mascullaba una canción sumamente superficial.  
Definitivamente era como su madre. Maldito Freud.  
Sin embargo, eso le hizo sonreír. Cierto que Suna no Temari era controladora y tenía un carácter que rayaba en la paranoia, que se hacía patente cuando la rubia Ino Yamanaka estaba cerca, aun cuando él le había explicado hasta el hartazgo que su dizque relación no había pasado de un faje años atrás.  
Aun así, esa paranoia le gustaba muchísimo. Temari podía tener su forma de ser, pero fuera de eso, era sumamente abierta y en lugar de rugir, se quedaba con una cara de pocos amigos cuando algo no le gustaba. Se podría decir que le concedía tiempo para salir corriendo y evitar se lo comiera.  
Eso hizo que soltara una ligera risa, que no paso desapercibida por la rubia.  
-¿Que pasa? Ya te volviste loco? - sonrio cínicamente.  
-No, solo recordaba algo gracioso.  
-¿Se puede saber que?  
-Tú.  
-Ah...ya veo - Temari enarco una ceja - ¿Entonces su tu payasito?  
-No. Solo que eres divertida.  
-Entiendo. Soy tu payasito...  
Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Allí iba su paranoia.  
Sin embargo, la chica se levanto, cerro la tapa de su portatil y se dirigió hacia Shikamaru, contoneandose ligeramente...  
-Ya la fiesta comenzo, bailaremos sin control - canturreaba mientras se acercaba - juntos tu y yo hasta que ilumine el sol... - se detuvo a un metro de él mientras le tomaba las manos con las suyas - escuchame, solamente tú. Acercate a verme, porque me enloqueces...no me hagas esperar...contigo quiero estar..ser tuya nada más, solamente..tú...  
Shikamaru solto una larga carcajada mientras se levantaba. Temari le miro también con una sonrisa.  
-¿Lo ves?  
-Creo que te daré la razón en esta ocasión, pero no te aproveches... - repentinamente la rubia se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente. El Nara quedo sorprendido por la reacción.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Agradeciendote tu aguante. A veces no se como haces para soportarme y ser como eres..  
-¿Acaso leíste mi mente?  
-No es tan díficil. Eres un misógino idiota, pero eres MI idiota... - lo estrecho.  
-Bueno...es un placer - respondio apenado el joven - aunque, me extraña que tengas gusto de asaltacunas.  
-Solo eres dos años menor que yo y... - Temari se separo - eres mucho más maduro que los chicos que he conocido. Aunque seas un quejumbroso de primera.  
-Debes admitir que casí no me he quejado...  
-Y no tienes porque hacerlo - Temari se acerco y estampo sus labios con los de él. Shikamaru solo sonrio mientras le correspondía el beso.  
Albert Camus había dicho que el hombre absurdo es aquel que acepta su forma de ser y la lleva a expresar eso a todo su esplendor. Era verdaderamente libre. Penso el chico.  
Bendito complejo de Edipo.

El sabor a sangre era asqueroso. Lo peor es que no podía mover los brazos para quitarsela de la boca, mucho menos escupirla, ya que sentía la cara demasiado hinchara para hacerlo.  
Maldición, aun seguía vivo...  
-¡Con un carajo! Dense prisa, hay alguien!  
Al momento de escuchar esa frase, el chirrido de una sierra electrica comenzo a romper el enjambre de hierro que Neji tenía frente a él.  
-Cabr** date prisa! Puede morirse!  
-Tayuya, que sigas hablando como pirata alcoholizada, te sacaré de la misión! - rezongo el operador de la sierra. Solo se escucho un "Fuck" por respuesta. Finalmente, el metal cedio y se partio en dos.  
-Aguanta, aguanta - la susodicha emergio entre los escombros con una pala en mano - ya te sacamos!  
Neji gimio por respuesta y entreabrio los ojos. Una pelirroja se abría paso entre los fierros retorcidos.  
-vaya - silbo - mira que pedazo de cabr** me acabo de encontrar.  
Neji parpadeo desconcertado. No sabía como interpretar el comentario, pero por la sonrisa de la chica, parecía un cumplido.  
-No te mueras eh - Tayuya dejo la pala luego de abrir un boquete lo suficiente grande. Saco su botiquín y comenzo a examinarlo - quiero que vivas para ver si aceptas salir conmigo.  
El Hyuuga quiso contestarle, pero una pesadez inmensa comenzo a dominarlo.  
-No! Espera! - la paramedica alzo la voz - hey! No te duermas idiota!! Alerta, alerta! El paciente esta entrando en shock!! - se volvio - Necesito la camilla ya imbeciles!!  
Neji se hundio en un sopor indescriptible, mientras veía la angustia en la cara de la chica...que no dejaba de decir "lindezas" a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-No entiendo como una chica puede desmayarse por ver a un hombre así, no entiendo...  
Shino levanto la vista del libro que hojeaba. Habían llevado a Hanabi al departamento de Kiba. Este había estado un momento, pero como tenía que trabajar en la radio, tuvo que irse rapidamente. Por suerte, Hanabi se había dormido en el entredicho.  
-La hermana de Hinata esta en un colegio femenino. Así que el contacto con los hombres es muy limitado.  
-Aun así, debe tener amigos...primos...alguien que le haga ver estas cosas.  
Por la mirada que le dirigio Shino, parecía que no.  
-En fin - Karin suspiro y se levanto - será mejor volver a casa.  
-Si quieres te llevo.  
-No te preocupes. Tienes que quedarte a cuidar a la chica. Tomaré un taxi...  
Sin embargo, Shino se levanto y tomo sus llaves.  
-En verdad eres necio. ¿Que tal si le pasa algo a Hanabi? Igual puede necesitarnos cuando despierte..  
-Estará bien. Aparte, es mejor si despierta cuando Kiba este aquí en la mañana.  
Karin parpadeo y sonrio.  
-Tus cálculos no dejan de funcionar aun en las peores situaciones, verdad?  
Shino solo hizo un asentimiento.  
-¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo verdad? - la pelinegra le solto de bocarrajo el comentario. Shino se volvio ligeramente y asintio.  
-¿Tiene algo de malo eso?  
Karin nego con la cabeza mientras tomaba su chaqueta, manteniendo esa sonrisa expectante. Había comenzado a gustarle este lenguaje tan corporal.

Shizuno entorno los ojos al ver lo acaramelados que estaban Obito y Rin en un rincón de la clínica. Tenía ganas de patearlos.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo chance de planear una forma de hacerlo, cuando las puertas de urgencias se abrieron. Una conocida pelirroja iba frente a la comitiva.  
-Tenemos un herido por accidente automovilistico!  
Shizune tomo su estetoscopio y se acerco rapidamente a la camilla. El herido gimio en voz baja.  
-¿Condición?  
-90/60, frecuencia cardíaca de 90 por minuto, respiratoria de 16. Le pasamos 3 unidades de sangre O negativa. Tuvo un choque hipolevemico durante el rescate y apenas lo sacamos con canalización.  
-Gracias Tayuya, nos haremos cargo. ¿Tiene identificación?  
-Sí, encontre una billetera. Muy cara por cierto - sonrio la paramédico - se nota es un ricachón.  
-No solo un ricachon - Shizune lo identifico - es alguien de la familia Hyuuga.  
La sonrisa de la pelirroja se congelo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Será mejor que contactes a sus familiares - Shizune comenzo a examinarlo. Tayuya asintio y se dirigio con prisas hacia el teléfono, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de emergencias de la billetera. No era su obligación, pero algo la hizo marcar y comenzar a contactar a su familia.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni  
Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody...  
Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke  
Itsumo arigato, honto arigato  
Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni  
Kansha shiteru yo_

Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro  
Nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita  
Ikikau hitono mure ga masu gogo,  
Nantonaku tachidomatte mita  
Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima  
Umeruyou ni ugoita keitai no manner  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai, hora mina  
Tagai ni sasae atteku no sa...

One day now  
Mirai ga kowakute  
Nayandeita boku ni mukatte  
Nanimo yuwazu ni sotto  
Te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita  
Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta  
Yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda  
Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara  
Sugusama soba made ni kaketsukeru to chikatta

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni  
Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody...  
Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke  
Itsumo arigato, honto arigato  
Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni  
Kansha shiteru yo

Far away, far away tooku hanarete itemo  
Nagareru toki no nakade  
Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa  
Kesshite kieru koto wa naino sa  
Nakanai ya, kazoku ya koibito  
Soshite deatta subete no hitobito  
Arigato...mina no okage de  
Mata chikarazuyoku fumidaseru

Hito wa daremo hitoridewa ikite ikeyashinai  
Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo care shiai  
Rikai dekinai toki wa hanashiai  
Hara kakaeru gurai warai ai tai  
Nanoni naze kou toki ni kenashiai  
Kizu tsukiau no teki ga shinai  
Baka baka shii hodo kimi ga sukida  
Terekusai kedo chotto honki da

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni  
Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody...  
Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke  
Itsumo arigato, honto arigato  
Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni  
Kansha shiteru yo

Kitto mina igai to shy de  
Men to mukatte naka naka  
Kuchi ni dashite inaku te  
Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni  
Nanika ga jamashite mina tsuyogatte  
Tokini wa sarake dashite tsutaeyou  
Kotoba niwa fushigi na chikara ga yadoruyo  
Kantan na kotosa, jubun kara mazu hajimeyou  
Kitto dekiru yo

Gaara no dejo de sorprenderle como Matsuri repetía el incesable "rap" que manejaba la canción.  
-I will be there... Just forever... - Matsuri canto en voz alta. Al instante, Home Made kazoku alzo los microfonos y todos contestaron a coro.  
-Me sorprendes...  
Los aplausos y la gritadera tremendo hicieron que la expresión de la castaña se opacara.  
-¿Como dice? - se volvio sorprendida. Gaara asintio.  
-Sí. Debes tener una memoria privilegiada.  
Matsuri se sintio enrojecer.  
-Solo...tengo memoria de elefante - se froto las manos nerviosamente - desde chica.  
-Hay documentos que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que decían y tu eres capaz de recordar al pie la letra todo. Ya lo había notado.  
Matsuri no contesto. El elogio la había tomado por sorpresa.  
-Lo siento...  
-Eh? - le miro desconcertada. Gaara hizo una mueca.  
-Sí. Fui muy duro durante toda esta semana.  
-No, esta bien. Yo...igual me porté fuera de mis cabales. Me emocioné demasiado con este chico y descuide mis obligaciones.  
-Tus obligaciones no abarcan mi persona.  
-Claro que sí! Es mi jefe y es mi responsabilidad tenerlo contento!  
Gaara ahora fue sorprendido por estas palabras  
-¿Tenerme contento?  
-Sí. En absoluto. Si usted esta bien, la gente de su alrededor trabaja con mayor ahínco. ¿Acaso no ha notado que el personal femenino esta interesado en usted?  
Gaara no contesto. Ya le parecía oír la voz de su hermano diciendo lo mismo en otras ocasiones. Al menos todas las mujeres de la oficina parecían hacer el doble de trabajo para solamente recibir un poco de atención por parte de él.  
-Exageras... - rezongo.  
-En absoluto. Kimiko, la chica que entro antes que yo, lo idolatra. Es más, planea mandarle un enorme ramo de rosas en su cumpleaños.  
-Gracias por decirme. Procurare no pasarme por la oficina esos días.  
-Señor Gaara...  
-Bromeo. Aunque ganas no me faltan.  
Matsuri sonrio de una manera extraña.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Nada, solo que me parece raro que usted bromee. Le conocía más serio.  
-Bueno - el pelirrojo parecio apenado - tengo mis momentos. Cada milenio como diría Kankuro, pero los tengo.  
-Ojala sean más seguidos. Le quita esa facha de ogro que tiene.  
Gaara noto la sonrisa de la chica. Este último comentario era como un "disculpa aceptada".  
-Entonces...todo el personal femenino esta loco por mí, verdad? Eso te incluye no?  
La pregunta agarro de bajada a la joven, que se puso tan roja como una amapola.  
-Eh...yo... - Matsuri desvio la mirada hacia sus piernas. Gaara le miro expectante. Realmente deseaba escuchar su respuesta.  
Sin embargo, la joven se había quedado de piedra.  
-Vale - suspiro - no tienes que responderme...supongo que no.  
-N-no! - levanto la cara de golpe - yo...también...usted me...  
Justo en el momento que Matsuri termino la frase, una gritadera enorme disperso su voz.  
-Eh! No escuche!  
Pero justo en ese momento, Matsuri se levanto y balbuceando que tenía que ir al tocador, salio disparada de allí. Gaara se quedo de una pieza, mientras se volvía a escuchar un gritero. Por un momento tuvo ganas de matar a todos los presentes con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Makoto se sujeto los brazos con fuerza, mientras se encontraba sentada sobre la taza del baño. El temblor aun continuaba sacudiendola.  
-No, calmate, calmate - se decía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía ganas de gritar, de convulsionarse y sacudirse. De "perderse" un momento.  
-Estupida ansiedad, estupida ansiedad - se decía mientras se mecía lentamente. ¿Porque demonios no había traído su medicación?  
Claro, ya hacia un par de años que no la había necesitado. Esas crisis de pánico practicamemnte habían desaparecido, pero ahora volvía y con más fuerza.  
Y todo por el estupido comentario de un niño idiota. Ni siquiera el Señor Gaara había disparado todo esto.  
Claro, Gaara y su forma de ser no se comparaban a la idiotez que emanaba Sasuke.  
Tan parecida a la que había sentido con Sasori.  
En ese momento, unos toques a la puerta del baño resonaron.  
-¡vayanse! - mascullo molesta - ¡Esta ocupado!  
Sin embargo, la puerta se abrio de golpe. Makoto quiso tirarle una patada a la intrusa, pero se quedo de piedra al ver a Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella.  
-Makoto, ¿Estas bien?  
-Sa-Sasuke - la chica se olvido de su crisis y retrocedio asustada - que rayos haces aquí!  
-Te estabas tardando y vine a buscarte. Pensé algo te había pasado.  
-Yo...estoy bien. Solo, me sentí un poco mareada. Tienes que irte! Te meterás en líos si te ven aquí!  
Sasuke no contesto, solo cerro la puerta y se volvio suspirando.  
-Esta bien. Aparte sería lo mejor, no crees?  
Makoto iba a replicarle, cuando se escucharon ruidos afuera.  
-El concierto esta estupendo!  
-Sí! Home made es lo máximo!!  
-No... - susurro la chica - ahora no podemos salir...  
-Hey! - se escucho - hay alguien allí?  
Makoto iba a replicar cuando Sasuke le tapo la boca rapidamente y le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo. Makoto asintio  
-Ah, debio ser mi imaginación - se escucho la voz - volvamos al concierto!  
Solo se escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Sasuke retiro la mano de la boca de la chica y emitio un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, noto como la joven comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente.  
-¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien?  
-No... - alcanzo a decir mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la taza - es...una crisis...de pánico...yo...lo siento...  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de los ojos de la joven. Se sentía tan estupida, tan vulnerable. Y lo peor es que él estaba viendo su peor lado en ese momento, lo cual aumentaba la crisis.  
Sin embargo, Sasuke solo la miro con cierta curiosidad, para luego hincarse frente a ella.  
-Que...estas... - no alcanzo a decir, cuando él le tomo la cara suavemente y sin más, la beso en los labios.  
Makoto dejo de temblar en un instante y se dedico a corresponderle, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de él, sintiendose feliz por un instante.

Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban ampliamente del beso. Aun cuando algunos a su alrededor silbaban emocionados ante la escena, terminaron por hastiarse, cuando la pareja parecía ignorarlos olímpicamente, entregdos unicamente a besarse.  
Naruto aun estaba aturdido por lo sucedido. De un momento a otro, Hinata se había vuelto una imagen seductora, tanto que había perdido el control, más cuando la abrazo y sintio su aroma.  
Solo se dejo llevar y comenzo a besarla, a disfrutarla. A sentir un frenesí que ni aun Sakura había logrado despertarle.  
Para Hinata era el día más feliz de su vida. Solo sentía los labios de Naruto recorrerle los labios y la cara una y otra vez. Mientras ella no paraba de abrazarlo y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.  
Quería que ese instante durara para siempre.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un celular hizo que ambos pararan en seco y se separaran de golpe.  
-Tu...celular... - mascullo el rubio con la cara enrojecida. Hinata asintio, igualmente roja y torpemente comenzo a buscar dentro de su bolso.  
-H-Hola - la chica contesto mientras desviaba la mirada de un apenado Naruto - Sí. Soy yo... - Hinata palidecio - no...no puede ser...sí, voy para alla!  
-Hinata, que sucede?  
-Mi primo... - la chica bajo el celular - tuvo un accidente. Esta grave...  
Naruto parpadeo y sin perder un instante, tomo a la chica de la mano y la condujo hacia la salida. Miro hacia el escenario. Ironicamente se habían perdido la mejor parte del concierto.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Así es. El siguiente episodio resuelve este Arc y las conclusiones de lo que paso en este. Cabe decir que aquí casí no hubo NaruHina, pero es porque quise ampliarme en otras parejas y en otras situaciones, que serán de mucha importancia para el comienzo del próximo Arc, en especial lo de Neji y Sasuke, que había dejado bastante "descuidados" en la anterior trama (debo admitir que me caen mal, pero tienen un trasfondo psicológico bastante bueno, en especial Neji).  
Aquí algo a la mención del filósofo existencialista, Albert Camus, con la vivencia del presente y dejar un tanto la busqueda de un propósito. Por algo, la palabra momento o instante se va repitiendo constamente durante el capítulo (expresado por lo que piensa Shikamaru. Digo, leer ultimamente filosofía no ayuda mucho xD).  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron tres: Chiisa na Te no Hira de Eufonius. Esta es una rola muy melancolica de la serie de Clannad, así "Ven conmigo" de Cristina Aguilera (ajam, también escucho musica así de repente), como "Thank you" de Home Made Kazoku, primer ending de Bleach.  
Agradecimientos a Selene-Moonligth, Shinitha-hina, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Reigar, Steldark, Azrael, hinata147hyuuga, Myri Weasley28, Link-kun, Anika-san, Heero Kusanagi, Eragorn, Emuma-chan, annie-sama, Fiffy20, zulemo1, didi, adrifernan19, sango surime, Gynee, Gabe Logan y yusha por sus comentarios. Se que de repente no hago caso a las recomendaciones, pero allí van, jejeje. Así también gracias a quienes más leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 20: Orgullo y prejuicio.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

El Ichiraku era un local de ramen bastante popular. Sin embargo, esa noche se encontraba casi semivacío, un tanto por la hora, un tanto por el día.  
Entre los servicios que ofrecía, aparte del ramen que era delicioso, era una vieja rockolla que tocaba temas de los ochentas y setentas.  
Justamente una figura canturreaba la canción que emitía ahora el aparato de manera amplificada por todo el local.

_Padre, Madre  
un abrazo volveré  
héroes causas  
de un poder absurdo_

guerra odio  
no he entendido bien porqué..  
Vivo muerto  
por un mundo nuevo...

Me acercaré hasta el valle  
que me vio nacer  
qué amarga despedida...

Cantos aceros, no quiero matar  
último grito de rabia y se va  
que no me llamen cobarde traidor  
partisano...

Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón  
hoy que deserto me armé de valor  
himno de paz por el hombre que cree  
partisano...

Libre! libre!  
como un águila seré  
vuelo alto  
que hay un mundo nuevo

Y llévame hasta el valle  
que me vio nacer  
qué niebla es ésta amigo?

Cantos aceros, no quiero matar  
último grito de rabia y se va  
que no me llamen cobarde traidor  
partisano...

Patria y bandera yo os pido perdón  
hoy que deserto me armé de valor  
himno de paz por el hombre que cree  
partisano...

Oh!

lejos de aquí se que descansaré  
me iré, me iré  
te escribiré mi hermano... 

-Canto de acero, no quiero matar. Último grito de rabia se da. Que no me llamen cobarde, traidor...Partisano...oh, oh... - canturreo una figura recargaba sobre el aparato. Sin embargo, el ruido de un plato cayendo al suelo lo distrajo lo suficiente para levantar la vista.  
-Pero señor, tiene que pagar!  
-¿Pagar? Por este asqueroso ramen? - el sujeto se levanto de golpe. Ayame dio un paso atrás sumamente asustada mientras el tipo la miraba fríamente.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros. Es más, tú deberías pagarme por este ramen tan insípido.  
-Espere, espere - Ichiraku, el dueño del local aparecio - no le cobraremos nada...  
-Calla viejo! - el tipo le dio un fuerte manotazo que lo mando al suelo - no hablaba contigo, sino con esta chica! Es más, creo que la aceptare como pago  
-No puede hacer eso - el dueño, con la boca llena de sangre trato de incorporarse - es mi hija!  
-Mejor. Es de buena familia y será una excelente... - el tipo no termino cuando una mano le sujeto de la muñeca. Se volvio y vio a un muchacho de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados sonreírle.  
-Oiga, que tal si le invito algo para recompensarle el ramen? A mi también me pareció insípido..o más bien le falto agua.

**-**Eh, ¿Quien te invito a esto? Es mi asunto, así que vete de aquí insecto! - el tipo se volvio y trato de golpearlo, pero noto pasmado como su brazo no se movía - hey!  
-Vaya, y yo que quería arreglar esto sin problemas - el susodicho siguio sonriendo - ande, es la última chance que le doy.  
-¿Que tu me das? No sabes con quien te metes!! - rugio el imperfecto. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando sintio como la misma mano que lo sujetaba lo lanzaba al suelo de manera salvaje.  
Apenas cayo, un pie se incrusto de lleno en su garganta.  
-Eres una escoria - apreto más el pie - y mereces morir por eso...  
El sujeto solo mugia desesperado, alzando las manos, tratando de alcanzar a su ataque, pero era inútil. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos dejo de hacerlo y sus brazos cayeron pesados como plomo.  
-No..No puede ser - Ayame se acerco - lo mataste.  
-Na, solo lo dormí un poco. Despertará en un rato, con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Mientras pueden aprovechar para llamar a la policía.  
-Ah, gracias, gracias - el dueño del local se acerco para felicitarlo - no se como pagártelo....  
-Soy Suigetsu - completo él - a propósito ¿Podrían descontarme la cuenta del ramen? - sonrio - no tanto por esto, sino porque realmente esta muy seco. Debería añadirle más agua.  
Ayame y su padre se quedaron parpadeando confundidos, cuando algo desvio la atención del chico.  
Una chica pelinegra bajaba sonriente de un Jeep, seguida de un chico de lentes negros.  
-Vaya con Karin - sonrio enormemente - siempre me sorprenden tus cambios de gusto.

-¿Te divertiste?  
Matsuri asintio energicamente mientras caminaban por los tuneles de acceso rumbo al estacionamiento.  
-Muchísimo señor Gaara. Gracias por invitarme.  
El pelirrojo solo asintio secamente. Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, pero vieron con sorpresa como el vehículo de la compañia se encontraba solo, inclusive con las llaves puestas.  
-Por suerte no se lo robaron. Me pregunto donde se habrá metido la señorita Makoto - murmuro Matsuri. Al momento, el celular de Gaara comenzo a sonar. Lo saco y verifico que era un mensaje.  
-Ah, vaya - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Cerro la tapa del celular - bien Matsuri, esta noche tendrás que llevarme a casa.  
-¿Yo? ¿Que paso con Makoto?  
-Tuvo una salida imprevista con su novio.  
-¿Novio? - la castaña parpadeo sorprendida - ¿Cual novio?

Naruto se reclino en el asiento, soltando un gran suspiro. Hacía una media hora que habían llegado a la clínica de la abuela Tsunade, pero aun no les tenían noticia sobre el estado del primo de Hinata.  
La joven no paraba de deambular de un lado a otro en la sala de espera.  
-Hinata, sientate. Esto aun puede tardar...  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Si mi primo le pasa algo...Dios - la chica se movía más rápido. Naruto solo nego con la cabeza y dio por pérdida la situación.  
Sin embargo, en realidad Hinata aprovechaba el momento para no estar cerca de Naruto. ¿Como podía estar ahora con él luego de lo sucedido en e concierto?  
-No, no - penso mientras trataba de controlar inutilmente el sonrojo - calmate, tienes que calmarte...  
Pero no podía evitarlo. Aun sentía los labios de Naruto en los suyos, así sus manos recorriendola.  
-Argh!!!! - grito de repente - que puedo hacer!!!  
Hinata se quedo paralizada. Volvio su mirada lentamente hacia Naruto, que la miraba sorprendido.  
-Esto...yo... - dio unos pasos atrás - voy al baño a besarte...digo a...¡AHORA VENGO!  
El rubio solo vio como la chica salía disparada. Sin embargo, una sonrisa emergio y nego con la cabeza.  
Él también daba gracias a que ya no estuvieran más tiempo así. No tardaría en levantarse, abrazarla y volverla a besar.  
El deseo de hacerlo en realidad no había aminorado desde el concierto. Jamás hubiera pensado que Hinata le resultara tan atractiva, tan deseable.  
El sentirla entre sus brazos y luego besarla...  
-Dios - suspiro fuertemente tratando de reprimir el resto de la fantasía - ya parezco Ero Sennin...

_-¿Novia?  
-Absolutamente. Creo ya es tiempo para eso.  
Naruto miro un momento a Jiraiya, para luego soltar una enorme risotada.  
-¿Estas de broma verdad?  
-En absoluto. Creo que dejar tu sexualidad reprimida solo te dará más problemas.  
¿Sexualidad reprimida? Jiraiya podía ser muy pesado cuando confundía el rol de padrino con el de terapeuta.  
-Mira, no estoy para que me psicoanalices...deja eso para tus pacientes.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, pero si es necesario que tengas novia.  
-¿Novia? Estoy muy ocupado siguiendo el trabajo de mi padre para que me líe con mujeres ahora.  
-¿Lo dices por ello o porque Sakura te rompio el corazón?  
-No me salgas con eso. Inclusive acepté tu ayuda, lo cual NO ES ETICO, para que me ayudarás a aceptar eso...así que no puedes decirme que aun tengo problemas.  
-Igual me equivoco...  
-Aja, tu jamás te equivocas...  
-Siempre. Tsunade aun no me presta atención...  
-Es tu culpa que veas a otras mujeres cuando sales con ella!  
-Solo estoy haciendo un estudio demográfico...sabes que la abundancia de mujeres con talla B de bra es de un 60%?  
Naruto solo entorno los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta. Tener novia no era ahora la prioridad, sino terminar el dichoso proyecto...cierto...  
¿O no?_

Naruto sonrío tristemente mientras se dejaba caer totalmente en el asiento de la sala de espera.  
Sí, ya podía ver la cara de su tutor fastidiándolo al respecto.

-G-Gracias por traerme - Makoto trago saliva. Sasuke le sonrió levemente mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros.  
-No fue nada. Creo es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que provoque. ¿Segura tu jefe no se molestara?  
-No lo sé, eso lo comprare el lunes. Espero no me despida. A propósito, tú no provocaste nada. Solo que... - Makoto bajo la mirada - aun hay cosas del pasado que no logro superar.  
-¿Y que te provocaron esas crisis de pánico?  
-Que - la chica elevo la vista rápidamente - ¿Como sabes?  
-Tengo un amigo que sabe de medicina y me ha explicado algunas cosas - Sasuke parpadeo al notar como la chica comenzaba a llorar - hey, que haces?  
-Ahora pensarás que soy una loca!  
-Bueno, en realidad lo eres.  
La joven se quedo de piedra al escuchar el comentario. Sasuke solo se froto la cabeza.  
-Vale, vale. Creo me excedí en el comentario, pero es cierto.  
-Eres sumamente grosero, sabes?  
-¿Yo grosero? Eso que no has conocido al novio de Ino - sonrió Sasuke - pero es lógico que tienes algunos problemas que aun no has resuelto...  
-Y que no quiero tocar sabes? Aparte esto fue solo una vez desde hace dos años. Ya estoy mejor.  
Sasuke se quedo mirando la cara de Makoto. Termino por suspirar.  
-Esta bien, como quieras. No soy tu novio o tu hermano, así que no puedo obligarte a algo más.  
-¿Entonces porque me besaste?  
-Dicen que la reacción o crisis de pánico se quita con otro shock más fuerte. Tampoco iba a espantarte, así que recurrí a algo más...suave.  
Makoto enarco una ceja.  
-¿Solo me besaste por eso?  
-Claro.  
La joven apreto el puño y estuvo a punto de soltárselo. Aun más con la cara de palo que tenía Sasuke. La sonrisa jactanciosa no le ayudaba en absoluto.  
-Eres un idiota...  
-Un tanto. ¿Entonces vas a dejarme pasar?  
-¿Dejarte pasar? Luego de semejante declaración??  
-Raro. Generalmente todo termina en sexo cuando salgo con una chica.  
-Aja, pues que el ego el tuyo - se puso las manos en las caderas - aquí para nada imbecil!  
-Esta bien, pero no me insultes...  
-Lo seguiré haciendo, pensé eres un caballero, pero solo eres un niño bonito con un ego enorme.  
Sasuke no respondio. Makoto ya iba a lanzar el golpe, pero el chico solo dio media vuelta.  
-Te veo el sabado. Te llevaré al cine.  
-¡¿Y quien te ha dado permiso de ello?! Hey, regresa aca!  
-Mira, sería un tonto si me quedo a que me aporres como muñeco. Aparte, con esto que ocurrio, tengo que reparartelo.  
-Ah, que bonito! Acaso planeas fastidiarme y luego pagarlo??? No soy un juguete!  
-Sí tengo que hacerlo para verte más seguido, por mi no hay problema... - sonrio Sasuke mientras hacía un gesto de despedida. Makoto abrio la boca para repelar, pero se dio cuenta de la última frase.  
-¿Aun quiere verme? - se pregunto al tanto el coche arrancaba.

-¿Contenta?  
Ino asintio vehemente mientras degustaba un pedazo de pizza que había calentado. Hacía unos minutos que Sai la había dejado en el departamento.  
-Muchísimo. Puedes creerlo! - comentaba la rubia masticando ruidosamente - él sabía lo de la Florería y yo...y yo...  
-Calma, calma. No te vayas a ahogar - sonrio la pelirrosa - me da gusto que estes tan feliz.  
-Es que Sakura... - Ino tomo un sorbo de agua y paso el pedazo con dificultad. La emoción de hablar la hacía perder la estética - jamás había conocido alguien así! Es un pervertido de primera, pero sabe que hacer en cada momento! Es tan dulce, tan varonil y ni se diga en la cama es...increíble!  
-Cuidalo, es un chico muy valioso.  
-Ni lo digas. De solo pensar que se fijé en otra, me pone histerica - Ino tomo otro pedazo de pizza. Sakura solo solto una carcajada - hey, que es gracioso?  
-Jamás te había visto tan dependiente de alguien.  
-Eso no es ser dependiente - tercio la rubia molesta - solo que...bueno, si tal vez soy dependiente, pero es la primera vez que siento así. De solo pensar que en su trabajo conozca a una morena o una pelirroja...me siento muy celosa.  
Sakura parpadeo al escuchar esto último.  
-¿Celosa?  
-Sí, ¿Algun problema? Es lógico sentir celos por el chico que te gusta  
-No. Solo que...jamás te habías expresado así de un chico.  
Ino abrio la boca, pero sin emitir sonido. Solo miro el pedazo de pizza que tenía en las manos. Con cuidado lo deposito en el plato nuevamente y lo acomodo con un dedo, como si se tratará de alguien en especial...  
-Lo amo - murmuro de repente - demasiado...  
Sakura sonrio al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de envidia comenzo a dominarla poco a poco.  
Que afortunada era Ino, al encontrar alguien a quien querer y que le correspondiera...aunque de un modo tan bizarro como Sai.  
-Me pregunto si yo podré querer de esta manera - penso mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza de la caja y comenzaba a masticar tan ruidosamente como su amiga.

-¿Señor Gaara?  
El susodicho desperto de sus pensamientos. Noto como Matsuri estaba reclinada hacia él, con un gesto de preocupación.  
-¿Ya llegamos?  
-Sí. Hacía rato. Solo que no quise molestarlo, parecía muy concentrado en algo.  
Gaara no contesto. En realidad estaba pensando como disculparse formalmente con su asistente.  
-No te preocupes - el pelirrojo abrio la portezuela - gracias por traerme.  
-No es nada. ¿Que hago con el vehículo?  
-Llevatelo a tu casa. Usalo como transporte. La gasolina la pagará gustosamente Makoto de su salario.  
A la castaña le salio una gota de sudor. El señor Gaara jamás cambiaría.  
-Lo siento...  
-Eh - la castaña levanto la vista. Vio a su jefe, allí imponente, mirarla de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.  
-Sí. Lo siento - volvio a repetir.  
-¿P-Porque?  
-Te trate mal la otra vez y...pensé cosas que no venían al caso.  
Matsuri parpadeo un par de veces. Entonces abrio la portezuela y tan pronto lo hizo, Gaara se coloco frente a ella, sin dejarle resquisio por donde moverse.  
-Señor Gaara...¿Que hace?  
-Matsuri, no me contestaste lo de hace rato. ¿Que soy para tí?  
-S-Señor... - ella se sonrojo bajando la mirada - es mi jefe. Por ello, le tengo respeto. Es algo lógico y... - trago saliva - también le tengo mucho aprecio.  
-¿Porque? Soy una persona horrible, todo mundo lo dice!  
-En absoluto. Es estricto solamente. Se nota que ha tenido una vida díficil y no sabe como ser más abierto con la gente.  
-¿Y eso tiene importancia?  
-Claro! Aunque... - su voz se perdio - a mí...eso...  
-¿Matsuri?  
Gaara subio su mano para levantarle la barbilla, cuando el ruido de unos vitrales rompiendose hizo que ambos levantaran la vista. Vieron con horror como una figura lanzaba sillas y muebles por las ventanas rotas.  
-Hic...que se vayan todas al diablo! - vociferaba el autor que se balanceaba sumamente erratico - quemaré la casa con todas las mujeres del mundo adentro...HIC! hijas de su...  
-Señor Kankuro - Matsuri abrio la boca sorprendida. Gaara solo se golpeo la frente.  
-Matsuri, llama a una ambulancia...pero de un psiquiátrico.  
-Señor Gaara - la asistente le miro horrorizada - ¿Habla en serio?  
-Sí. Tal vez amarrarlo unos días le quite lo idiota. Anda, vamos!  
La asistente obedecio rapidamente. Mientras marcaba del teléfono del auto, Gaara la miro alternativamente, a ella y al espectáculo que su hermano armaba en el jardín.  
-Kankuro - siseo furioso - de esta no te salvas!

-¿Entonces no es nada grave?  
-No. Se fracturo una pierna al momento del choque. Por suerte el cinturón le salvo la vida - comento Shizune - saldrá en una semana de aquí.  
-Ah, que alivio - suspiro Hinata. Naruto la abrazo por el hombro confortandola. Shizune sonrio un momento. Sin embargo, su mirada se torno seria.  
-Aunque...  
-¿Aunque..? - Hinata levanto la vista - ¿Que sucede?  
-Hay un problema que...parece no fue del agrado de él.  
-¿Que problema?  
-Al momento del choque, el parabrisas del coche se hizo pedazos literalmente. Varios fragmentos de vidrio golpearon la cara de Neji.  
-¿Y?  
-Bueno, ninguno dio a la mucosa oral o a los ojos, pero uno en particular le hizo una cicatriz...nada estética.  
-Pero su vida no corre peligro, no veo porque debería ser tan importante...  
-Pues parece que cuando su primo se entero de esto señorita Hyuga, armo un escandalo en la habitación, llegando inclusive a corrernos de allí.  
-Que? En serio?  
-Sí. Ahora esta encerrado y no acepta visitas de ningún tipo.  
-¡Pero soy su prima! Estoy preocupado por él!  
-En especial a usted le denego la entrada. Lo siento.  
-Es que... - Hinata iba a reclamar, cuando Naruto la abrazo y le dio la vuelta.  
-Anda Hinata, dejemos esto. Gracias Shizune.  
-Pero Naruto!  
-Dejalo ahora. Esta muy lastimado, tanto física como mentalmente. La soledad le ayudará un rato. Te llevaré a tu casa...  
Hinata iba a terciar, pero se contuvo, dejandose llevar por el rubio.

Entre tanto, una figura lloraba en voz baja en un cuarto cercano allí, mientras el piso se encontraba lleno de esquirlas de un espejo roto...

-Soy una imbecil, pero en serio lo soy!  
Lee hizo una mueca. No podía negar que Tenten había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, pero de eso a estarselo reclamando, con medio litro de tequila en el cerebro, era muy distinto.  
Más aun, porque ella había llegado borracha a su casa y él estaba muy cansado para escuchar gente ebria decir sus penas.  
-Entiendo, pero creo que él se ha portado tan infantil como tú en ese aspecto.  
-¿El? Pero si le rompí el corazón! - tercio Tenten. Lee tuvo que retroceder debido al tufo que despedía la castaña - yo lo cambié por un imbecil!  
-Sí Bridget Jones, lo sé. Pero él también fue responsable, porque si realmente te quisiera, te hubiera dicho eso desde un principio.  
-Cierto, pero... - Tenten gimoteo mientras tomaba el vasito de tequila y trataba de servirse más. Sin embargo, Lee le quito la botella - hey, es mía! La compré!  
-No más, ahora trata de comportarte...e irte a dormir a tu casa por Dios! Son las 2 de la mañana!  
-Ni loca, aun tengo mucho dolor que sacar...  
Lee tuvo ganas de lanzarla por la ventana, pero se contuvo. Sencillamente se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina.  
-Haré algo de café. Te ayudará.  
-No quiero café...quiero tequila...  
-¿El tequila te servirá a solucionar el problema?  
-Quizás. Me haría olvidarlo - la castaña de chongos hundio la cara entre sus brazos - lo peor es que lo extraño como no tienes idea. Jamás nos besamos, jamás nos abrazamos, jamás hicimos nada...ni siquiera tocarnos y sin embargo... - comenzo a sollozar - Oh Dios, fui una idiota...  
-Sí, eso ya lo sé - se comenzo a oír la cafetera funcionar - ¿Porque vas a su casa a pedirle perdón?  
-¿Perdón? - Tenten elevo la vista - ¿Yo?  
-Claro. Admite que jugaste con él y no fuiste honesta. Arregla eso.  
-¿Estas...loco?  
-Tenten, hablo en serio.  
-¿Hablar en serio? Como piensas que yo voy a hacer eso??? Eso no lo hace una chica!  
-Entonces deja de gimotear y veté a tu casa. Olvídalo.  
-No puedo! Me gusta mucho!  
-Entonces pídele perdón.  
Tenten se mordio el labio inferior y nego con la cabeza.  
-Yo...no aceptaría...me mandaría a volar.  
-Insiste hasta que te perdone.  
-¿Insistir? Lee, me voy a ver como una desesperada!  
-Pues ahora lo estas. Aparte, dudo que él se ponga sus moños con lo sucedido.  
-Aja, eso dílo por tí! No todos los hombres son como tú que creen en el honor y la verdad, y no se que fregaderas más! Él si tiene ego masculino!  
-Gracias por los halagos - sonrio el chico sirviendo dos tazas - pero es un riesgo que debes correr.  
-¿Insinuas que debo arrastrarme?  
-No es arrastrarse. Solo vas a pedirle perdón de muchas maneras.  
-Estare ebria, pero eso a mi me suena a lo mismo.  
-Mira, que tienes que perder?  
-¿Mi orgullo? ¿Mi honor?  
-Tenten. Ya con todo esto, lo perdíste. Creo que no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar...usa el poder de la juventud de tu lado - Lee le arrimo la taza. La castaña la vio y suspiro, mientras la tomaba.  
-Tu poder de la juventud apesta - murmuro antes de darle un largo sorbo.

-¿Entonces opinas que Jane Austen es un pésimo ejemplo para las generaciones venideras?  
-En absoluto. ¿No has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio? - Shino nego con la cabeza - Bueno, es una novela conservadora en absoluto, donde pasa lo mismo de todas las novelas rosas e inclusive historias "plagiadas" en red: la típica chica dulce, adorable, que va conquistando al idiota de buen corazón en turno.  
Shino no contesto, mientras seguía su vista en el camino.  
-¿Que? - Karin noto como los labios del chico se tornaban en una ligera sonrisa - ¿Que es gracioso?  
-Se nota que ese tipo de chicas no te gusta.  
-Oh en serio? ¿Como lo adivinaste? - repuso sarcásticamente - lógico! Solamente hace que las mujeres sean sumamente superficiales! Y no me veas con esa cara! Yo me visto así por mí, no para ustedes! Machos egocéntricos!  
Shino siguio manteniendo la sonrisa. Karin siguio despotricando unos minutos más, pero fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que guardo silencio.  
-¿Ya mejor? - pregunto Shino. Ella le miro fríamente un momento y luego asintio.  
-Perdona, cuando hablo de estos temas, me...ya sabes...lo siento...  
-¿Porque te disculpas? No creo este mal lo que dices.  
-¿En serio? Pensé que estarías en la otra posición. Generalmente los hombres prefieren una chica que cambién y ellos seguir como si nada. Solo fíjate en el diario de Bridget Jones. Ella va modificando su manera de ser y aparte todo se lo toma de manera muy estoica... - Karin bajo la mirada - las mujeres no somos así, también queremos alguien que peleé por nosotras.  
-Un papel igualitario en todos sentidos? ¿Como tu lo hiciste?  
-Oye, no me reclames mis viejas mañas. Sabes que terminé con Sasuke y me costó bastante trabajo - la joven noto la mirada del chico - bueno, realmente no. Al contrario, me sentí muy feliz de hacerlo. Fue como una liberación.  
-Digamos que George Wickham es como Sasuke no? Y que ahora buscas a tu Fitzwilliam Darcy?  
-Hey! Pensé no habías leído la novela!!  
Shino solo se encogio de hombros. Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a la chica.  
-Listo, llegamos.  
-¿Tan rápido? - Karin se asomo por la ventanilla - ah, es mi edificio... - entonces noto como Shino ya se encontraba frente a ella, abriéndole la portezuela.  
-Haces te odié a veces sabes - murmuro al bajar. Shino solo asintio - te veo mañana?  
-Debes. Tenemos cosas que hacer.  
-Supongo entonces esto es un perdón no?  
-Como quieras verlo - el chico subio al Jeep. Karin iba a reclamarle, pero solo le hizo un gesto de despedida mientras se alejaba a bordo del vehículo.  
Sin embargo, una sensación de pesar comenzó a inundarla al verse allí sola enmedio de la calle. Solo había estado hablando con él unos minutos y se había sentido tan bien...bueno, solo ella. Shino siempre se mantenía muy callado y apenas soltaba una que otra frase, pero justo en el momento indicado que ella lo necesitaba.  
-Fitzwilliam Darcy... - nego con la cabeza mientras daba vuelta y se dirigía a su departamento.  
Ahora se preguntaba como se le había pasado Hanabi con el Inuzuka

Kiba tuvo que hacer todo uso de su autocontrol para no soltar un grito enorme. No tanto porque una chica estuviera en su cama, sino porque esa chica era la hermana menor de Hinata y porque esta se encontraba en paños menores acostada placenteramente, enseñando inclusive parte de sus encantos.  
Kiba solo miro hacia abajo y nego con la cabeza.  
-Al menos aun estas "activo" - murmuro mientras tomaba una almohada y una cobija, y se dirigía hacia la sala. Ya en la mañana se encargaría de matar a Shino, para luego disculparse con Hinata.

Ya en otras ocasiones se habían encontrado en la misma situación. Él venía a dejarla enfrente del edificio de departamentos. Ella se despedía alegremente y se prometían escribirse por mensaje de celular o llamarse para saber si habían llegado con bien a sus respectivas casas.  
Sin embargo, esta vez era muy distinta.  
Naruto mantenía las manos en el volante. No tanto porque quisiera arrancar en cualquier momento, sino para mantenerlas quietas en algo y no en el cuerpo de Hinata.  
Por otro lado, la chica no dejaba de ver sus manos, las cuales se revolvían furiosamente debajo del sueter que había llevado al concierto. Todo había resultado bien desde que salieron del hospital. Platicas, risas de alivio, uno que otro comentario sobre el frustrado concierto.  
Pero ahora estaban en total silencio desde hacía 10 minutos, sin moverse uno o el otro.  
-¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? - Naruto estaba al borde del colapso. Los brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse. Si se movía, no sabría que decir, hacer o como reaccionar. Y lo peor, es que Hinata parecía de piedra - maldición, Hinata, dí algo!  
-¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? - la chica Hyuga estaba sonrojada. No tardaría en desmayarse, era obvio. Necesitaba aire, pero el simple hecho de respirar le costaba horrores - Naruto, dí algo, por favor!  
Hubieran continuado así una hora más, pero el sonido del celular de Hinata rompio el tenso ambiente. Naruto se desinflo sobre el asiento, y saco su celular, excusando si el mensaje no era para él.  
-No, no - Hinata sonrio aliviada mientras revisaba el suyo - es para mí.  
Ambos rieron nerviosamente mientras Hinata veía el mensaje.  
-Ah, es Shino. Dice que Hanabi esta con ellos.  
-¿Hanabi? Vaya, que hace alla?  
-Bueno, es algo evidente. Ella le gusta alguien de allí.  
-¿En serio? El perro loco o el insecto? Wow. Vaya gustos con tu hermana.  
-Eso no fue muy amable Naruto.  
-Lo sé, perdona. Solo que... - bajo la mirada - me parece extraño que ella se fije en alguien como él...  
-Ah, ya. Bueno, es natural. Es apuesto...a su manera.  
-Jeje. Eso suena halagador. Él debe sentirse feliz con eso.  
-No creo que tanto. Él debe aguantar mucho su tímidez y su poca valentía para decir las cosas.  
-Na, él sabe que ella es así y que la acepta como es. Que la hace muy atractiva.  
-¿E-En serio? Ella se siente feliz al escuchar eso - sonrio Hinata apenada. Naruto le correspondió el gesto.  
-Pero un beso de vez en cuando no haría daño.  
-Ella...también le encantaría... - Hinata bajo la mirada nuevamente - pero no ahora. Después, luego de que ella lo halla asimilado.  
-Vaya con Hanabi - sonrio Naruto un tanto decepcionado - pero no importa. Ella lo vale...y también él lo necesita, se siente raro.  
-¿Porque raro? - pregunto curiosa.  
-Porque hacía tiempo no se sentía así y es como volver a empezar...  
-Ella entiende eso... - Hinata tuvo que reprimir lanzarse sobre él. Abrió la portezuela - gracias por traerme Naruto.  
-Gracias..a tí. Me la pase muy bien.  
-¿Aun con todo esto?  
-Aun con todo esto. Espero que Hanabi no sea tan tímida ahora.  
-No puedes esperar milagros - sonrio Hinata cerrando la portezuela. Ambos se miraron intensamente un buen rato, hasta que el rubio encendio el coche y se alejo lentamente del lugar, mientras Hinata le despedía, entre aliviada y excitada.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

-¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?  
Obito tuvo que separarse rápidamente de Rin, la cual estaba en una pose muy sugestiva encima de la mesa. Sasuke les miro heladamente mientras se dirigía hacia el aparato de sonido y lo apagaba de un manotazo.  
-S-Sobrino, que sorpresa. Pensé estarías fuera de casa.  
-Mi mesa... - murmuro furioso - tío Obito...  
-No te enojes! - exclamo el Uchiha aun con los pantalones en el suelo, mientras Rin trataba de acomodarse la ropa - es la primera vez que lo hacemos! Lo juro!  
Sasuke hizo una mueca. Seguro eso era una vil mentira.  
-¿No tienes tu propia casa para hacer esas porquerías?  
-Ah, claro. Para tí son porquerías, porque lo hace otra persona, pero cuando tú lo practicas, seguro es la gloria...hey, que haces aquí? No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros??  
-No es algo que te incumba - se dio la vuelta - quiero verte fuera de mi casa en... - entonces noto la comida que se encontraba en la cocina - ¿Que es esto? ¿Estaban celebrando algo?  
-Bueno Sasuke - Rin se adelanto ya más en compostura mientras Obito se iba a un lado a subirse la ropa - íbamos a dejarlo para mañana, pero decidimos celebrar algo muy importante y por eso lo hicimos en tu casa. Fue como el inicio de nuestra relación.  
Sasuke enarco una ceja. ¿Una relación de 2 meses ya tenía algo importante? Ja, claro, sí como no, como si fueran a casarse.  
-Sobrino - sonrio Obito, abrochándose el pantalón - Rin y yo nos vamos a casar.  
La sonrisa interior de Sasuke se partio en dos. Solo atino a abrir la boca para emitir un largo "QUUEEEEEE" que resonó por toda la casa.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Se supone este episodio estaría listo ya la semana pasada, pero me dio una especie de neumonía que me dejo tumbado unos días y toda la inspiración que tenía, se esfumo con la fiebre.  
Hasta ayer no tenía idea de como iba a finalizar este Arc, cuando comencé a ver el ciclo de películas de Bridget Jones y súbitamente llego la inspiración.  
Se que son películas muy feministas, pero es divertido ver el punto de vista de una chica con el romance, que es muy distinto al que puede tener un servidor. Definitivamente, los hombres vemos las cosas de manera sumamente práctica, lo cual puede dar a eternos dolores de cabeza con el sexo opuesto XD.  
Sí, ya comienza la penúltima parte de la historia, donde vemos lo que será la boda de Obito y Rin (jamás puede faltar algo así en mis historias). Aquí ya se dará el desenlace de muchas parejas establecidas y tal vez el rompimiento de otras tantas, así una pequeña parte de acción, con relación a Pain y Deidara.  
Las canciones que usé en este episodio son "Partisano" de Miguel Bosé, que me pareció muy adecuada para Suigetsu (que aunque su participación será muy corta, tendrá bastante repercusión), así "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" de The Darkness. Justamente es la canción de la escena cuando Darcy y Daniel se enfrascan en la rídicula pelea de la segunda película.  
Saludos especiales a Didiluna, Sylow, Emuma-chan, shino-fan, Azrael, shinitha-hina, ., Selene-Moonlight, Gynee, Link-kun, zulemo1, Myri Weasley28, Gabe Logan, Annie-sama, Heero Kusanagi y sango surime por sus reviews y comentarios, así quienes más leen esta historia. Gracias por ello.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 21: Una invitación.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¿Boda?  
-Sí - Ino estaba emocionada mientras veía la invitación - Rin y Obito se van a casar y han invitado a casí todos.  
-Ah, ya veo - Sai siguio sorbiendo su café. Ino le miro de malos modos.  
-¿Acaso no te emociona?  
-En realidad no mucho. Digo, que bien por ellos.  
Ino suspiro enormemente. Era el problema con Sai siempre. La iniciativa que mostraba generalmente era de cero. Cierto que había tenido los detalles muy importantes, pero en lo más elemental, parecía no predecir lo que ella queria.  
Claro, la rubia sabía que eso era imposible.  
Curiosamente, todos los chicos con los cuales había salido, incluyendo a Kiba, siempre trataban de complacerla de esa manera.  
Y cuando no lo hacían, se sentía sumamente frustrada y decepcionada.  
Sin embargo, miraba a Sai juguetear con las bolsas de endulzante y sentía una ambivalencia de sentimientos.  
Por un lado quería matarlo por no prestarle la atención que estaba acostumbrada.  
Por otro, ella al verlo allí, indiferente, hacía que ella se acercara y quisiera tocarlo o besarlo.  
Y era bien correspondida.  
-¿Así que esto es una verdadera relación?  
-¿Eh? - Sai levanto la mirada - dijiste algo?  
-No - Ino sonrio y le enseño la invitación - no fue nada. A propósito, es para todos, si quieres acompañarme...  
Sai tomo el papel y lo miro un rato.  
-Supongo tendré que ir de etiqueta.  
-Si quieres, yo iré con un vestido de noche que seguro te gustará.  
-¿Podre quitartelo luego?  
-Sai, creeme. Tendrás que soportar no hacerlo durante toda la noche.  
-¿Y que chiste tiene eso?  
-Claro que lo tiene! Acaso jamás has esperado por algo?  
-Sí. A tí.  
Ino se sonrojo tanto, que movio las manos bruscamente y su propio café se derramo por toda la mesa, ante los "torpe" que Sai le decía, mientras la ayudaba.

Gaara termino de firmar unos documentos que Matsuri le había traído en una carpeta. Miro a su asistente un momento. Esta entendio el gesto y salio rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital. Luego el pelirrojo volvio su mirada hacia Makoto, que se coloco trás él.  
Al instante, las puertas del pabellon se abrieron.  
Un joven de cabello castaño y aspecto robusto hizo su aparición, con una especie de camisa de fuerza. Miro con desprecio a Gaara mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.  
-Acabo de firmar los papeles del alta. Saldrás en unos minutos.  
-Hmmmm, ¿Luego de 3 semanas?  
-Sí. Así es...  
-Ya veo - Kankuro miro hacia el suelo y sonrio levemente - sabes, creo que me he acostumbrado a este sitio. Digo, al principio pensé que estabas chiflado por enviar a tu hermano mayor a un hospital psiquiátrico. Luego llegue a la conclusión de que lo hacías por mi bien. Eso fue en las primeras dos semanas. Llegue a una mejor esta última...  
-¿Y cual es esa?  
-Simple. Saliendo de aquí, te mataré...  
Makoto dio un paso al frente, pero Gaara hizo un gesto deteniendola.  
-Como quieras. Pero lo harás luego de que lleguemos a casa. No quiero darles a estos tipos un verdadero motivo para internarte.  
-¿Un verdadero motivo? - Kankuro comenzo a carcajearse, pero de repente se paro de golpe y le miro asesinamente - ¡TUVISTE A TU HERMANO METIDO EN UN MANICOMIO Y DICES QUE PUEDEN RETENERME!  
Makoto dio un respingo. Jamás había visto al señor Kankuro tan furioso.  
-No fue sencillo. Temari casí me interna a mí por hacerte esto.  
-Excelente. Los dos hermanos Suna en el manicomio. Eso habría sido genial - Kankuro rebozaba en humor ácido - no te preocupes, cuando trate de descuartizarte, tu estarás en terapia intensiva y yo volveré aquí! Al fin, las enfermeras no estan tan mal.  
-Me alegra tu humor este de vuelta. Eso significa que estas curado - Gaara se dio la vuelta - Matsuri fue por tu ropa. Te espero en el coche.  
-Espera. ¿Que tal sino quiere irme?  
-Entonces realmente estarías loco por quedarte.  
-Por el simple placer de fastidiarte, haría lo que fuera  
-A mi no me fastidias. Yo no fuí quien tiro los muebles por las ventanas.  
-Ja, quien habla de los muebles?? Hablaba de tu linda asistente.  
Gaara se volvio de golpe. Kankuro solto una carcajada escalofriante.  
-Estaba borracho, pero me dí cuenta de la escena. Debiste besarla...hermanito...  
Ahora fue Gaara quien dio un par de pasos frente a él, colocandose a escaso metro de su hermano. Makoto dio otro paso, pero ahora fue Kankuro que le dijo que no interviniera.  
-Kankuro, no te metas en terrenos que no conoces...  
-Me meto con el mismo derecho que tu tuviste para internarme en un psiquiátrico.  
-Lo hice por tu bien. Estabas demente por esa chica...  
-Eso es un pretexto. Estabas furioso por haberte quitado una oportunidad de tenerla en tu cama  
Gaara alzo el puño peligrosamente. Kankuro sonrio.  
-Anda. Nos estan vigilando. Da un pretexto para que te internen también. Serás bienvenido a casa - el marionetista le sonrio cinicamente. Gaara le miro indescriptiblemente unos momentos, para darse vuelta.  
-Te espero en el coche - mascullo antes de alejarse.  
-Señor Kankuro - Makoto se acerco - eso fue muy cruel, sabe?  
-Se lo merecía. Aparte es mejor que sea más honesto consigo mismo, no crees?  
Makoto quiso responder, pero sintio como esa pedrada iba dirigida hacia ella.

Sakura miraba con cierto fastidio los expedientes que se iban acumulando. No le parecía justo que Tsunade les diera tantos días libres a Rin y aun más a Shizune.  
-Solo porque es su madrina - penso molesta mientras dejaba caer el expediente con fuerza. En fin, no podía remediarlo. Al menos su turno estaba por terminar en una hora.  
Sin embargo, esa expectativa tampoco la dejo muy satisfecha.  
Al salir, que le esperaba? Solo ir a su casa y sentarse a ver televisión o leer artículos médicos por la computadora.  
No tenía un novio como el de Ino, o un "amigo" como el de Hinata, que más parecían novios que otra cosa.  
Con razón se deprimía y necesitaba aun ir al terapeuta. Realmente, no tenía vida.  
Sakura había fundamentado toda su vida alrededor de su ex-novio, a tal grado que ya no tenía una propia.  
-Terminare amargada y solterona - suspiro la pelirrosa cuando tomo el otro expediente. Se quedo de una pieza al leer el nombre.  
-¿Lee, Rock?  
-Sí, yo! - se levanto una mano entre la multitud que poblaba la sala de espera. Al instante, el jovial Lee hizo su aparición frente a una desconcertada Sakura.  
-¿Lee? Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a consulta, por supuesto. Me alegra que seas tu quien me atienda.  
-P-Pero...¿Tienes algo?  
-Claro, pero será mejor pasar al consultorio, no crees?  
-Ni loca! Sino tienes algo, no pienso pasarte! Le estas quitando turno a alguien más!  
-Claro que tengo algo - Lee se remango la camisa y mostro una herida abierta en el antebrazo - esto me lo hice entrenando hoy.  
-Que? Eso esta horrible! - lo tomo de la mano - idiota! Debiste ir a la sala de urgencias y no de consultas!  
-Eso pensé hacer, pero pregunte donde estabas y me parecio mejor ir a consulta.  
-¿Porque?  
-Lógico, esperaba tu me atendieras - le dedico una sonrisa de chico cool. Sakura en otras ocasiones lo hubiera golpeado, pero se sonrojo al ver ese gesto.  
-G-Gracias... - murmuro en voz baja.  
-No es nada, te demostrare mi poder de la juventud! No necesitas ponerme anestesia!  
-Eh, eso ni loca - nego con la cabeza mientras lo metía al consultorio.

Kankuro le salio un tic nervioso al ver el enorme ramo de rosas encima de su escritorio.  
-¿Que es esto?  
-Es un arreglo, no es obvio?  
-Ah, desayunaste payasito hoy verdad? No me refiero a eso! Sino que rayos hace esto aquí?!  
-Como dije, es un ramo de rosas. Bueno, en realidad el septimo.  
-¿S-Septimo?  
-Sí. Tuve que llevar los demás a la casa. Si vieras que ahora huele a un invernadero.  
-¿Pero quien las envia?  
-Veelo por tí mismo - Gaara se acerco al ramo y saco una tarjeta. Kankuro la leyo.  
-Ella?? - parpadeo. Gaara asintio.  
-No sería bueno hablarle?  
-¿Hablarle? Estas loco! Por ella me metiste al psiquiátrico!  
-Yo no metí por ella, sino por tí.  
-Pues me niego - Kankuro hizo pedazos la tarjeta - tirá las flores!  
-Pero...  
-Tiralas! - Kankuro salio dando un portazo. Gaara suspiro mientras Matsuri se acercaba.  
-¿Quiere que las reparta verdad?  
-Sí, con todo el personal. No vamos a desperdiciar este regalo.  
Matsuri asintio mientras Gaara tomaba una y sonreía levemente.  
-A propósito Matsuri, necesito me ayudes con algo.  
-Claro, con mucho gusto - asintio la castaña. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigio su jefe, no fue para nada tranquilizadora.

-¿Que tanto ves? - Karin tomo un pañuelo de la caja y se sono ruidosamente mientras la fanfarria final de Starwars resonaba por la habitación. Shino se volvio mientras apagaba el reproductor.  
-Nada. Solo que me sorprende. Eres la primera persona que conozco que llora con esto.  
-¿Entonces soy más rara que un frikie? Que horror.  
Shino le sonrio levemente.  
-Si te hace sentir mejor, te invitare de cenar.  
-No gracias. Desde que lo haces, creo he subido un par de kilos.  
-Pues te hacen bien - murmuro. Karin sonrio mientras el chico guardaba cuidadosamente la caja. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que era un exagerado, pero se contuvo. Era divertido verlo ser tan metodico en algo, cuando parecía indiferente a todo.  
Fue cuando noto la realidad de las cosas: era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un chico y que no habían llegado a tener sexo, es más, ni siquiera un arrumaco o algo por el estilo.  
Durante la película se la habían pasado haciendo comentarios con las escenas o los dialogos. Era como tener un amigo.  
Aunque...  
Esto último no le hacía mucha gracia.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Eh, no - Karin nego con la cabeza - solo que pensaba.  
Karin noto como Shino le miraba, como esperando su respuesta. La chica suspiro y se acomodo.  
-¿Parece factible que ella halla fallecido porque sencillamente ya no tenía ganas?  
-Si te refieres a Amidala, me parece lógico - murmuro el chico luego de un rato.  
-¿Por que? Ella era una senadora exitosa, diría rica y aparte atractiva. Cuando Anakin la decepciono así, debio mandarlo a volar.  
-Quizás, pero Padmé estaba muy enamorada de él. Confiaba que era un buen hombre.  
-Pero...el tipo estaba loco. No había superado su complejo de edipo! Veía a la senadora como su madre, como un objeto que no quería perder!  
-Sí, pero...igual él era un niño asustado.  
-¿Como?  
Shino asintio mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella.  
-Siempre tenemos alguien muy apegado a nosotros. Lo queremos, lo amamos, porque deseamos su bienestar. Sin embargo, esa persona esta siempre, que se vuelve parte de nosotros. Entonces si sentimos que vamos a perderlo, es como si nos arrancaran el corazón. Padmé al ver a Anakin alejarse, ya no pudo con eso, más cuando la agredio. El hombre que había amado, estaba muerto.  
Karin se quedo callada y miro sus manos. Algo en lo que había dicho Shino, le era muy familiar.  
-Las personas cambian - continuo - siempre. Es inevitable que seamos la misma persona en un momento y luego en el otro, porque las experiencias nos van modificando, aun sin que queramos.  
-¿Entonces querer a alguien no vale la pena? Pörque solo vamos a enamorarnos de una sombra del pasado al fin al cabo.  
-Quizás, pero... - Shino se volvio y le sonrio - para eso la otra persona tiene que cambiar.  
-¿Cambiar los dos?  
-Exacto. Solo cuando los dos van en constante evolución, se da un nuevo descubrimiento cada día...  
-Y por ente, un nuevo enamoramiento... - Karin parpadeo - vaya, que profundo...  
La pelinegra apreto las manos. Así que esa era la clave por la cual había llorado en la película.  
Padme era ella.  
Y Anakin había sido Sasuke.  
-Dios... - fue cuando la chica noto que varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - yo...  
Entonces levanto la vista y vio un vaso de coca-cola frente a ella.  
-Toma - murmuro Shino - te hace falta.  
Sin embargo, la pelinegra se lanzo sobre Shino, abranzandolo fuertemente, mientras no paraba de llorar.  
Shino se quedo de piedra ante tal reacción, sin embargo, ya sentía que había estado en la misma situación.  
Como la primera vez que la conocio en el hospital...

-Eres una cobarde Hinata Hyuga - penso la joven mientras veía su reflejo en el baño de la empresa. Luego volteo hacia el papel que tenía en sus manos, el cual se leía.

_Obito y Rin_

_¡¡ Nos casamos !!_

_Y deseamos compartir con ustedes nuestra alegría en un día tan especial.  
Los esperamos en la ceremonia que celebraremos el 18 de noviembre, en la Iglesia de Konohagure, a las 17:00 hrs.  
Posterior, lo disfrutaremos todos juntos con cena y baile._

_¡ No puedes faltar ! _

Hinata casi arruga la invitación al leer esto último. Los pases para la entrada de la fiesta no eran uno, sino dos.  
Rin sabía bien porque había hecho eso.  
Cierto que las cosas con Naruto habían avanzado una enormidad, inclusive al grado de besarse.  
Sin embargo, la situación se había enfriado dramáticamente en las últimas semanas. Ellos seguían yiendo al cine o a cenar juntos, inclusive tomados de la mano, aunque fueran momentos muy fugaces.  
Pero tanto él como ella evitaban el tema constantemente.  
Cosa que a ella le había desesperado, más aun cuando había recibido la invitación y tenía que llevar pareja.  
-Ahora que voy a hacer - se llevo las manos a la cabeza - que hago!!  
-No deberías quejarte tanto, al menos tienes novio.  
Hinata parpadeo al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio y un repentino olor a cigarro le llego.  
-¿Tenten?  
La susodicha abrio la puerta del inodoro de golpe. Se encontraba sentada en el vater, mientras tiraba la ceniza en el bote de basura.  
-¿Que tal? No deberías estar ya tirandote a Naruto encima de su escritorio?  
-Tenten! - Hinata se sonrojo. La castaña solto una larga risa, aunque algo falsa. Termino por callarse y negar con la cabeza.  
-Me das tanta envidia, sabes?  
Hinata no contesto. Sabía que su amiga estaba muy dolida luego del problema con Kankuro.  
-No me veas así. Estas compadeciendote de mí.  
-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo...  
Tenten hizo una mueca y aspiro una bocanada más. El humo salio por su nariz.  
-Sabes, hace años que no fumaba. Desde la preparatoria.  
-No creo que sea bueno hacerlo ahora...  
-Lo sé, pero tengo los nervios desechos. Le he enviado flores todos los días y no he recibido una misera respuesta.  
-¿Flores? Has estado...  
-Sí, sí, soy una maldita necia... - Tenten presiono el resto del cigarro contra la pared mientras lo echaba en el vater - pero Lee me dijo que lo hiciera y me parecio bien en ese momento, pero ahora...  
Tenten bajo la tapa, volvio a sentarse y hundio la cara entre sus manos. Hinata jamás la había visto tan devastada.  
-Hina... - susurro casí al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Que hago? Se que fue mi culpa, pero no tolero esta incertidumbre...  
-¿Porque no lo dejas ya por la paz?  
-No puedo! - agito la cabeza - él esta en todos lados. No me sentía tan bien con alguien desde hacia tiempo y yo...  
-Invitalo a la boda entonces  
Tenten elevo la mirada de golpe. Hinata se encontraba frente a ella, enseñandole la invitación.  
-Rin seguro te envio un pase doble, no?  
-Eh, sí. Ella sabe que... - Tenten se levanto de golpe - crees que...?  
-No pierdes nada al intentarlo.  
-¿Pero si me rechaza?  
-Al menos ya no tendrás esa incertidumbre, no crees?  
Tenten miro largamente la invitación. Entonces metio la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalon y saco una identica.  
-Tienes razón...no pierdo nada...y aparte, ya he gastado mucho dinero en flores.  
-Entonces, no pierdas tiempo...  
Tenten asintio y salio con decisión del baño. Ahora Hinata se quedo largo tiempo viendo la invitación en sus manos.  
-Hey gente bonita - se escucho de repente del voceo. Era la inconfundible voz de Naruto - para celebrar la futura unión entre dos buenos amigos, pongo esta canción para todos ustedes. Disfrutenla...

_It must have been love but it's over now_

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside, I turned to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm

And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away

It must have been love but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now, I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out

Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now, I'm living without  
It must have been love but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been love but it's over now

Hinata sonrio al escuchar los últimos acordes de la canción.  
Era cierto, ¿Que tenía que perder?

Neji miro largamente el espejo que tenía frente a él. Llevo una mano hacia su frente y toco con delicadeza la cicatriz que se le había formado.  
Curiosamente, tenía la forma de un ave...  
Repentinamente alzo el puño y quiso aporrear el espejo, pero se contuvo. No tenía caso lastimarse y darle más pretextos a los médicos para dejarlo encerrado, sino igual se lo cobrarían.  
Se volvio lentamente sobre sus pasos y vio la muleta que estaba a lado de la cama, junto a una maleta.  
Le había pedido a la familia Hyuga que no mandaran a nadie por él, lo cual le aliviaba. Suficiente humillación era que lo cuidaran como un invalido.  
-¡HEY! - la puerta se abrio de golpe, haciendo que Neji pegara un salto - ¡Buenos días!  
-B-Buenos días - el castaño se volvio y vio a una pelirroja enfundada en un traje de paramedico, cargando un enorme ramo de rosas - ¿Eh? ¿Estas buscando a alguien?  
-Sí, busco a un cabr**. La enfermera me dijo que estaba aquí.  
-¿Aquí? se habrá equivocado. Yo voy de salida...  
-Hey, te llamas Neji Hyuga no?  
Neji asintio lentamente. Al instante, la pelirroja se planto frente a él y le estampo un sonoro beso en los labios, mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Que...que...estas haciendo! - Neji se separo de golpe, mareado por el beso. Tayuya rompio a reír ruidosamente mientras le enseñaba el ramo de flores.  
-Lógico, vine a visitarte.  
-¿Visitarme? ¿A mí?  
-Hmmm, parece que el madrazo te afecto el oído. Sí, vine a visitarte. ¿Donde dejo las flores?  
Neji parpadeo varias veces, mientras veía a la chica buscar un florero. ¿Quien era esta...salvaje?  
-Hey, hey, que estsa haciendo!  
-Lógico, poner estas cosas en agua o se irán a la mierda. Y me costaron un ovario, creeme.  
-A ver, a ver. ¿De donde te conozco? Jamás te había visto.  
-Eh, no me recuerdas? Soy la cabro** que te salvo el pescuezo.  
-Pues...no recuerdo. Solo ví una figura borrosa... - Neji abrio la boca - eras tú, la malhablada...  
-¿Y que tiene de malo? Aparte por tu pendej***, casí te mueres.  
-¿Perdon?  
-Sí, no se que en que mierd** estabas pensando, pero no te fijaste que había un coche saltandose los altos.  
-Y como quieres que yo supiera? Se supone que para eso son los semaforos!  
-Excusas, excusas - Tayuya sonrio al acomodar el arreglo en un viejo florero - listo, estan preciosas, no crees?  
-A ver, a ver, ¿Que planeas?  
-No planeo nada - le guiño el ojo - solo venía a visitarte, ya lo dijé. Insisto, esa partida de mad** de afecto de más.  
-A mi no me afecto nada! Y no quiero nada! - Neji se disponía a lanzar el florero al piso, pero la mano de Tayuya lo detuvo.  
-Mira imbecil - le siseo - vine de buen grado a verte y tu me lo pagas así?? Acaso tienes mierd* en el cerebro?  
-Claro que no! - Neji se solto - pero no estoy en el mejor momento para recibir visitas.  
-Pues que lástima, porque no estoy para pendej**** yo tampoco. Ahora sientate y platiquemos un rato, pedí permiso en el trabajo y no voy a echarlo al caraj* por tu necedad.  
Neji tuvo ganas de lanzarla por la ventana, pero la mirada de Tayuya le decía que iba en serio.  
-Esta bien - el castaño tomo asiento - ya hice tu voluntad, contenta?  
-Sí, bastante. Aparte, te perdono tu idiotez de florero, solo porque eres cabronam**** guapo.  
Neji hizo una mueca, pero no sabia si por la sonrisa tan pícara de la chica o por su lenguaje de pirata alcoholizado.

Shikamaru se estaba maldiciendo una y otra vez. ¿Porque demonios le había enseñado esa tonta invitación a Temari?  
Ahora podría estar durmiendo en su casa, luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo.  
Pero no, estaba acompañando a su novia a una visita por los centros comerciales, en busca de un vestido para la dichosa boda que tendría el tío de Sasuke.  
Lo que le sorprendía era que el tío, que parecía una lapa, había organizado todo en ese tiempo.  
-¿Podrías quitar esa cara de fastidio? Es la primera vez que te llevo de compras - le espeto Temari mientras tomaba varios vestidos de un perchero.  
-Siempre tengo esta cara, no se porque te quejas ahora.  
-Porque se que estas realmente fastidiado.  
-¿Y tu como sabes eso?  
-Tengo mis secretos - le sonrio antes de entrar al probador - no espíes eh?  
Shikamaru sonrio por dentro. Como si una simple prohibición lo fuera a apaciguar.  
Sin embargo, apenas se levantaba, vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.  
Temari solto un largo suspiro, mientras apretaba la "lonja" que se le formaba alrededor de la cintura.  
-Esas malditas sesiones de sexo y comida con Shikamaru no son buenas - penso desanimada. Ella siempre había sido un tanto llenita, pero se había pasado los últimos meses.  
-Como va a quererme Shikamaru así - se sento y miro su reflejo. Ya había conocido en parte a las amigas de él. Estaba desde la ultra delgada Ino Yamanaka hasta la voluptuosa Hinata.  
-¿Y yo que tengo? - se levanto y volvio a apretar el abdomen - solo grasa...  
-Eso no es cierto. Tienes bonitas piernas.  
-Eso no es....¡Ah! - Temari pego un brinco cuando vio al Nara frente a ella - que rayos haces aquí!  
-Baja la voz. Si me descubren, me corren del lugar.  
-Aja, me halaga mucho que quieras espiarme, pero sal de aquí!  
Pero Shikamaru señalo por la abertura de la cortina. Temari le miro de malos modos, pero tomo una prenda y tratando de taparse, se asomo.  
-No puede ser... - Temari abrio la boca enormemente: su hermano estaba acompañando a Matsuri, su asistente, por la tienda de ropa  
-No sabía que tu hermano tuviera novia.  
-No es su novia! Es su asistente! - Temari arrojo la prenda - ahora verá esa!!  
-Espera, espera - la sujeto por los hombros - no puedes interrumpirlos...  
-¿Porque no? Esa tipa esta con mi hermano!  
-¿Y? ¿Quien dice que él no la invito a ella?  
-Es imposible! Mi hermano es muy pequeño para eso!  
-¿Gaara pequeño? Tiene 24 años  
-No entiendes! Desde que era chico yo lo cuidaba! Si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría!  
-Temari, estas exagerando.  
-No exagero! Tu no entiendes porque no tienes un hermano que jamás conocio a su madre! - le espeto molesta - si lo lastiman...no me lo perdonaría...  
-¿Que se lastime él o que tu te sientas lastimada?  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. ¿No será que realmente tienes miedo de defraudar a tu difunta madre?  
-C-Claro que no...  
-Entonces dejalo que siga su camino. Si se lastima en el proceso, será la única forma que aprenda  
-P-Pero... - Temari iba a replicar, cuando el chico la abrazo cariñosamente.  
-Eres una gran hermana, sabes? Te preocupas mucho por tus hermanos.  
Temari no respondio. Solo recargo la cara contra el hombro del joven.  
-Solo...no quiero les pase nada. Soy la mayor y...  
-Tranquila. Ahora puedes dedicarte a tí misma - la abrazo con más fuerza. Temari alzo los brazos lentamente y lo aprisiono fuertemente.  
-Te odio sabes?  
-¿Y eso?  
-Siempre sabes que rayos decir en cada momento.  
-Que problemática - Shikamaru sonrio. Sin embargo, su gesto se borro cuando sintio como Temari comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalon.  
-¿Que estas...?  
-Ah, jugar un poco - le susurro deseosa.  
-E-Espera, tu hermano esta alla afuera!  
-Mejor. No es mas excitante si te descubren??  
Shikamaru iba a repelar, cuando Temari se le avento encima y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, dejandose llevar.

-¿Pasa algo señor Gaara? - Matsuri vio como su hermano levantaba la vista un gesto de suspicacia.  
-No, nada, solo me parecio escuchar a mi hermana...

Sasuke estaba al borde del colapso.  
En cuestión de semanas, su casa se había convertido en una sucursal del manicomio, no solo porque su tío la había elegido como sede "alterna" para realizar los preparativos de la boda, con todo el show incluído, sino también porque andaba sumamente insoportable.  
Y la razón, era bastante obvia.  
-Sobrino! - Obito gimoteo mientras colgaba su celular - ya quiero tener la luna de miel!  
-Tío, por favor. El sacerdote te pidio explicitamente que nada de relaciones sexuales hasta la noche de bodas.  
-Pero eso no es justo! Ya hemos tenido antes, no pasará nada!  
-Mira, es para que disfrutes más tu luna de miel.  
-Pues la voy a disfrutar, aun con todo, así que no veo el punto para estar en abstinencia.  
Sasuke entorno los ojos. Le pediría ayuda a Rin, pero ella igual no terminaría por ayudar y rompería el voto de castidad temporal sin lugar a dudas.  
Mientras veía a su tío volver a marcar para ver si el grupo de música estaba disponible en esa fecha, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir corriendo de la casa.  
Cierto que no ganaba nada en ser el carcelero, pero no quería meterse en líos de reclamación.  
-Sasukeee - volvio a gimotear Obito. El Uchiha estaba a punto de soltarle un par de palabras, cuando escucho el timbre.  
Con evidente alivio, fue a abrir, llevandose una grata sorpresa.  
-Dejaste esto olvidado en la limusina - era Makoto, que le enseñaba un sueter de cuello de tortuga, con mal gesto.  
-Ah, gracias. Pensé lo había perdido.  
-¿En serio? Si no mal recuerdo, tu me lo dejaste encargado...  
-Ah, no recordaba. Es que como tenías frio y...  
-Ahorrate tus comentarios - Makoto le hundio el sueter en el pecho - me voy.  
-¿No quieres pasar? Te invito a cenar.  
-No gracias, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo.  
-Oh vamos, no seguirás molesta porque volví a quitarte la ansiedad. Deberías estarme agradecido.  
-¿Agradecido? - Makoto se volvio y le miro furica - ¡APRETARME LOS SENOS NO ES LA MEJOR MANERA DE QUITARME LA CRISIS DE PANICO!  
-Entonces intento la otra forma?  
-Ninguna de las dos ni alguna que tu mente enferma quiera probar! Para eso hay médicamentos!  
Sasuke le miro indiferentemente, pero por dentro se estaba carcajeando, mientras la chica sacaba humo por las orejas. Era tan encantadora y tan sencilla de provocar.  
-Vamos, admite que te gusto...  
-No sigas Sasuke Uchiha o conocerás mi puño...  
-Pensé que tus labios - Sasuke se poso sobre el marco de la puerta seductoramente - seguro tienes antojo.  
Makoto volvio a alzar el puño, pero se contuvo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta.  
-Oye - Sasuke troto para alcanzarla - ¿Estas molesta?  
-¿Molesta? Na, que va. Estoy feliz por la forma que me tratas. Misógino, idiota - mascullo mientras sacaba las llaves. Sasuke la detuvo.  
-Lo siento, que tal si me disculpas.  
-No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo...  
-Anda, aparte para compensarte, te invito a la boda de mi tío.  
-¿La boda de tu tío?  
-Sí, vamos...  
Makoto nego con la cabeza.  
-Para que te burles de mí, ni loca.  
-No me burlo de tí...  
-Pues lo haces y me lastima - Makoto abrio la puerta - vete a burlar de alguien más.  
-No lo hago...  
-Entonces porque me tratas así?  
-¿Porque es la única manera que tengo para hablar contigo?  
Makoto lo miro largamente. Sasuke mantenía la misma expresión neutra, pesé a sus comentarios.  
-Esta bien - sentencio mientras tomaba asiento. Sasuke sonrio.  
-Prometo que te divertirás.  
-Lo dudo - murmuro la chofer antes de arrancar la limusina y salir disparada del lugar. Sasuke siguio sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse.  
Sin embargo, ese momento de relax se esfumo al escuchar a su tío gritar. Lo más seguro era que el grupo ya tenía otro compromiso. Y él tendría que arreglar todo el problema.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hacía una semana, pero dejo pasar un tiempo para subirlo, para dar chance igual de revisarlo (aunque de repente parece que no lo hago ^^U).  
Es de los capítulos con más "psicologia" que he escrito. Empezamos con Ino, que nos muestra una cierta madurez en la relación con Sai, que ella misma describe. Igual en el caso de Hinata y Tenten. Tal vez a algunas feministas no les gusté ciertos comentarios o actitudes, pero igual es un parametro distinto, como en el caso de Tayuya XD (que me divertí bastante escribiendo esa parte).  
Como ven, el siguiente Arc justamente gira alrededor de la boda, lo cual dará al traste con algunas relaciones, creara nuevas o fortalecera otras. Aun no hay nada escrito al respecto.  
La única canción que use en este episodio, fue "Debe se amor" -It must have been love- del gran grupo escandinavo Roxette (escuchen la versión en inglés, hay una en español por allí que no es tan buena).  
Saludos especiales a C12, Ryoga Toro, Adrifernan19, Gynee, sango surime, Link-kun, Emuma-chan, shinofan, zulemo1, Azrael, Anika-san, Gabe Logan, Myri Weasley28, Naara-no-Temari, Heero Kusanagi, Selene Moonlight, así a Fiffy20 por sus reviews y comentarios. En esta ocasión como otrsa, tomé algunas ideas, lo cual se agradece bastante. Así también a quienes leen esta historia.  
Lo de Kiba viene en el siguiente episodio, por motivos que verán, así más Naruhina.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 22: ¡Ironman Lives!  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¿Que? Eso es imposible! - Obito estaba agarrandose el cabello - ¡Aparté al grupo ayer!  
-Lo sentimos, pero por un detalle fuera de nuestro control, no nos dimos cuenta de que ya teníamos apartada esa fecha - le contesto apenada una joven afuera del Bar donde una banda tocaba en vivo.  
-No...no puede ser... - el Uchiha se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas. Sasuke hizo una mueca y se acerco a la chica. Esta se sonrojo al verlo.  
-Oye - susurro suavemente - es algo importante, es la boda de mi tío.  
-Y-Yo - la joven bajo la voz apenada - l-lo siento, m-me encantaría, pero en serio...  
Sasuke asintio y se dio la vuelta, mirando a su tío gimoteando en el suelo  
-Anda, vayamos a otro lado. Habrá alguna banda que nos pueda...  
-Espera - la chica se levanto de la silla - t-tengo alguien que podría ayudarles.  
-¿Hmmm? En serio?  
-Sí, pero tiende a ser un tanto extraño. Es un ex-integrante de la banda.  
-Interesante, ¿Y como se llama?  
-Suigetsu - la chica le dio una tarjeta - su banda actual se llama "Hebi".  
Sasuke miro de reojo la tarjeta, que traía impreso un tiburón con una sonrisa socarrona.

Naruto estaba por entrar en una crisis de ansiedad. Y no era para menos.  
-¿Porque tenía que usar hoy minifalda? - se pregunto mientras se jalaba el cabello. Bueno, tampoco podía quejarse, todo el personaje femenino de Konoha usaba el mismo tipo de atuendo, a base de una blusa blanca, chaleco naranja y falda a tono.  
Claro, en Hinata se veía mejor que en las demás.  
¿Hacia cuando no se sentía así por una chica?  
Haciendo memoria, era desde que conocio a Sakura, años atrás.  
Sin embargo, entre la inmadurez que mostraba la pelirrosa y sus amores por Sasuke, esa alegría se había terminado por extinguir.  
Eso hasta que conocio a Hinata.  
-Dios - Naruto termino de dar vueltas por su oficina y tomo asiento. Su vista se centro en dos objetos que estaban encima del escritorio.  
Por un lado, la fotografía de sus padres: Minato y Kushina, que cargaban a un bebé recien nacido.  
Y en el otro, la invitación de la boda que Sasuke le había mandado por correo hacía unos días.  
Lo más natural es que Naruto ya hubiese invitado a Hinata.  
-Pero no puedo! - contesto el rubio levantandose de golpe como respondiendo a sus pensamientos. Volvio a moverse nerviosamente por la sala. Tuvo el impulso de volver a poner una canción más en el megafono. Sí, tal vez eso lo calmaría...  
Eso hasta que unos toques en la puerta lo pararon en seco.  
-¿Señor Uzumaki?  
-Es ella - Naruto se puso blanco del susto. Dando un salto mortal sobre el escritorio, aterrizo sobre su silla y tosio para aclarar la voz.  
-Adelante...  
La puerta se abrio de golpe, sacando de balance a Naruto. Hinata entro como una tromba y se posiciono delante de él.  
-Señor Uzumaki - mascullo la joven fríamente. Naruto abrio la boca, ¿Que diablos le había pasado a Hinata?  
El valor que la peliazul logro juntar en el baño, solo le sirvio para este impulso.  
Justo en el momento que vio a Naruto, todo el valor se fue por el retrete.  
-¡Que estoy haciendo! - Hinata estaba histerica. La cara que le mostraba el rubio tampoco ayudaba en nada - debe estar pensando que me volví loca!  
Pero justo en el momento que Hinata iba a salir corriendo, un portazo hizo que ambos se volvieran.  
-No voy a dejarlos salir hasta que hablen sus diferencias - era la voz de Tenten - o tengan sexo. Lo que ocurra primero.  
-¿Sexo? - dijeron los dos a la vez. Al instante, se pusieron rojos, evitando mirarse.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata tartamudeaban algo, Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, saco su celular y marco rapidamente.  
-Sí, ¿Gai sensei? Recuerda el favor que me debe? Sí, es hora de que me lo pague...

-¿Tocar en la boda de tu tío? - un chico de cabello y ojos azules le miro penetrantemente. Sasuke asintio - je, no me hagas reír. No soy Adam Sandler sabes?  
-Te pagaré bien. El Clan Uchiha tiene...  
-Ya se quien eres. Pero el dinero es lo de menos.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Bueno, en realidad no me molestaría el trabajo, pero el problema es que mi banda no esta completa.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Suigetsu se volvio hacia el taller. Al fondo, se encontraba un pelirrojo que jugaba con la playstation - él es Juugo, nuestro baterista. Yo soy guitarrista y bajista, pero necesito alguien que toque en contraparte conmigo. Aparte, nuestra tecladista se largo hace unos meses.  
-¿Tecladista? - Sasuke fruncio el entrecejo tratando de recordar - no será que...  
-Sí Sasuke - le sonrio Suigetsu - Karin era nuestra tecladista.  
Fue cuando el pelinegro recordo una ocasión que Karin le había contado de un grupo que pertenecía. Claro, no le había hecho mucho caso...con razón Suigetsu parecía conocerlo.  
-Quisieramos ayudarte, pero como ves, estamos corto de personal.  
-Eso no es problema. Tocarás en la boda.  
-Hey amigo, te dijé que estamos sin un guitarrista y una tecladista.  
-Yo seré el guitarrista e iremos a hablar con Karin.  
-Lo dices tan fácil - Suigetsu sonrio con sus dientes de tiburón - ya quiero ver como un Uchiha se las apaña para eso.  
-Bien. Si lo consigo, tocarás en la boda y aparte cambiarás ese horrendo nombre a la banda.  
-¿Horrendo? Yo se lo puse!  
-Por algo será - Sasuke se dio la vuelta - vamos.  
-¿Vamos? ¿A donde?  
-A buscar a Karin por supuesto - sonrio el pelinegro.

Gaara veía a Matsuri probarse ya su tercer par de zapatos. Bueno, no podía negarlo. Pese a su eficiencia, seguía siendo una chica.  
-¿Que le parecen señor Gaara? - pregunto la joven mientras modelaba unas zapatillas rojas. Antes de que el pelirrojo respondiera, la chica se las quito rapidamente - sí, muy ostentosas. Momento.  
Gaara sonrio levemente. Tenía que darle la razón a Kankuro: se estaba divirtiendo...

_-¿Boda?  
-Sí - Makoto le extendio un sobre - el tío de un "amigo" va a casarse y me permitio invitar a varias personas.  
-Ya veo - Gaara miro el papel - pero no creo poder ir y...  
-Iremos - Kankuro aparecio de repente, tomando el sobre - mi hermano llevará a Matsuri y yo a Kumiko de contabilidad.  
Gaara se volvio lentamente hacia su hermano.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Lo que escuchaste - sonrio Kankuro - aparte necesitas salir. Dicen que si te la pasas encerrado, te puedes volver...loco. Hay que divertirse...  
Makoto trago saliva. Era obvio que el marionetista estaba provocando a su hermano con el tema del manicomio y más con invitar a la asistente del "Kazekage".  
-Hmmmm, entiendo - mascullo Gaara. Entonces se volvio y vio a su asistente que estaba frente a la copiadora - hey, Matsuri, ven aquí por favor  
La castaña obedecio prontamente.  
-¿Que sucede señor Gaara?  
-Iremos a una boda este sabado. Así que pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las 5 de la tarde.  
La propuesta sorprendio a Makoto, a Kankuro y a la misma Matsuri, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.  
-P-P-Pero señor...yo no tengo...  
-Ah, eso no hay problema. Iremos al centro comercial a comprarte el conjunto. Va por mi cuenta, así que escogerás algo lindo para la ocasión ¿Cappiccie? Ahora termina lo que tenías pendiente.  
Matsuri asintio mecanicamente mientras se retiraba torpemente. El pelirrojo volvio su vista hacia un desconcertado Kankuro.  
-Avisame si vendrás conmigo o por tu cuenta - finalizo antes de palmearle el hombro y dirigirse a su oficina. Kankuro le miro de malos modos mientras a Makoto le salía una gota de sudor._

-¿Que le parece Señor Gaara?  
El susodicho desperto de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista.  
Matsuri lucía un precioso vestido gris, sin tirantes, que resaltaba su busto. Gaara no pudo reprimir una mueca de sorpresa.  
-Te ves...preciosa.  
Matsuri solo bajo la vista apenada...

_She's just sixteen years old  
Leave her alone, they say  
Separated by fools  
Who don't know what love is yet  
But I want you to know_

If I could fly  
I'd pick you up  
I'd take you into the night  
And show you a love  
Like you've never seen, ever seen

It's like having a dream  
Where nobody has a heart  
It's like having it all  
And watching it fall apart  
And I would wait till the end  
Of time for you  
And do it again, it's true  
I can't measure my love  
There's nothing to compare it to  
But I want you to know

If I could fly  
I'd pick you up  
I'd take you into the night  
And show you a love  
Oooooh, if I could fly  
I'd pick you up  
I'd take you into the night  
And show you a love  
Like you've never seen, ever seen  
Yeah, Ooooooh....

_-Así es, esta fue "Into the Night", por Benny Mardones. Son las 4 de la tarde con 5 minutos. Volvemos con más clásicos de los ochentas en Konoha 91.7 FM, con Kiba Inuzuka...¡No le cambien!_

-Kiba...Te adoro, ¿Sabes?  
-¿Aun sigues escuchando eso?  
Hanabi se sobresalto al verse sorprendida. Apago rapidamente la radio.  
-Konohamaru! - la Hyuga se volvio furiosa hacia un joven de cabello castaño alborotado. Este le sonrio, muy al estilo como lo hacía Naruto.  
-Huy, parece que te atrapé en un mal momento.  
-Muy mal momento - la chica se levanto mientras guardaba la radio portatil en su mochila - ¿Ya es un poco tarde no?  
-Sí. Por eso vine a buscarte. Van a cerrar la escuela.  
-Bueno, eso es asunto mío, así que dejame a solas.  
Konohamaru no respondio mientras Hanabi pasaba a su lado.  
-Sabes que él no te ve como una mujer, cierto?  
-¿Eh? De que hablas?  
-Kiba. Él es mayor que tú y...  
-Ya lo sé - tercio la joven molesta - no tienes que decirmelo dos veces.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Porque sigues visitandolo?  
-Que! Como sabes eso?  
-No tengo la obligación de contestarte.  
Al instante, Hanabi dejo caer su mochila, mientras sujetaba al adolescente por las solapas de su chaqueta.  
-Deja de estarme vigilando! No eres mi hermano o algo más para estarme cuidando!  
-Hanabi, no entiendes que no eres correspondida?  
Pero una bofetada cruzo el rostro del chico, que cayo de espaldas ante el impacto. Solo vio como Hanabi le miraba con furia, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.  
-Eres un maldito! Porque me lo tienes que repetir?  
-Pero... - Konohamaru, sujetandose la mejilla lastimada, solo vio como la chica tomaba su mochila y se alejaba corriendo de allí. Se removio sobre sí mismo - maldición...soy un idiota...

Karin observo la portada del libro con cierta molestia.  
-Maryan ¿Que se supone que es esto?  
-Lo que ves - le contesto una joven de cabello castaño corto - lo último que me llego: "El amor no es ciego" de Alejandra Vallejo-Nágera.  
-Supongo esta en español no? Para que rayos quiero un libro así?  
La joven dependiente hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el joven que se encontraba mirando las repisas. Karin lo noto y le sonrio cinicamente a la joven.  
-No - sentencio - es solo un amigo. No voy a acostarme con él.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y eso? Acaso es gay?  
-Claro que no! Es un amigo y ya!  
-Karin - la joven extranjera le miro - tú no tienes amigos, solo amantes y te los llevas a la cama.  
-Mira, no voy a discutir esto contigo - le dio el libro - mejor busca si tienes algo de historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿Quieres?  
-Ah, así que tratas de seducirlo con ser una intelectual? - la chica sonrio al ver como Karin alzaba la mano - vale, vale. Ahora te lo busco, amargada...  
Mientras la dependiente consultaba en la computadora, Karin miro de reojo a Shino.  
¿Para que iba a negarlo? Realmente estaba tratando de seducirlo. Aun más luego del incidente con la película hacía unas horas.  
Le había costado una media hora calmarse y Shino durante todo ese tiempo, se había mantenido abrazandola.  
Generalmente luego de ese "teatro", el chico en cuestión la besaba, la desnudaba y hacian el amor como locos. Nada mejor que una sesión de sexo luego de un momento sentimental.  
Pero no. Shino simplemente le había preguntado como se sentía y ya.  
Solo eso.  
Y lógico, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo que había propiciado que su orgullo le gritará a los cuatro vientos que lo sedujera para meterlo en la cama. Y el primer paso era traerlo a una biblioteca y...  
-Dios - Karin se dio una palmada en la frente - ¿Tan mal estoy?  
-Siempre has estado mal - se escucho una voz trás ella - no te extrañe.  
-Tú! - Karin se volteo rapidamente. Suigetsu le sonreía enormemente - que diablos haces aquí!  
-Pues localizarte. Aunque no hubiera podido, sino hubiera sido por él - el peliazul señalo alguien a sus espaldas. Karin alzo la vista encima del hombro, pero se quedo estática al reconocer al acompañante.  
-S-Sasuke...¿Que haces aquí?

-Listo - Sakura tomo unas tijeras quirúrgicas y corto el último hilo - hemos terminado.  
-Gracias - Lee miro la cicatriz, ya suturada - esta muy bien. Casí no se ve.  
-Espera, aun no acabo. Aun tengo que limpiarte - tercio la doctora mientras guardaba el portaagujas y las pinzas.  
Mientras Sakura limpiaba los bordes de la herida de manera cuidadosa con una gasa esteril, esta noto como Lee no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.  
-¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
-Eh, no. ¿Porque lo dices?  
-Me mirás como si fuera un objeto de colección.  
-No lo hago. No al menos así. Eres bastante hermosa, ¿Sabes?  
-Lee, por favor. Harás que me desconcentre.  
-Lo dudo. Ya terminaste con lo más delicado.  
-Tramposo - sonrio la chica levemente - pero en serio, me haces sentir incomoda.  
-Lo siento - musito. Aunque por el tono empleado, no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto.  
-Lee, no puedo aceptar tu invitación - solto la pelirrosa.  
-¿Porque no?  
-Porque no. Estaré ocupada ese día.  
-No lo creo. Le pregunté a Shizune y me dijo que lo tenías libre.  
Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia.  
-Aparte de floja, traidora - mascullo...  
-Sakura, porque...  
-Porque no! Estoy bien y...  
-Tienes alguien que te lleve?  
-Quisiera decir que sí, pero no. Eres el primero que me lo pide.  
-¿Entonces?  
Sakura le miro un momento. Lanzo la gasa al suelo y se levanto, mirandole.  
-Soy una mala persona Lee, no te convengo.  
-¿Eh? Me perdí. Se supone te estoy invitando a la boda, no hablamos de otra cosa  
-Claro que sí! - la pelirrosa comenzo a andar nerviosamente por la sala de sutura - no entiendes lo que me haces sentir?  
-No, no sé.  
-Argh! Eres desesperante! - lo agarro de la camiseta - me sentí muy bien la otra vez!  
-¿Entonces? - el pelinegro estaba totalmente desconcertado con la actitud de Sakura. Sin embargo, fue peor cuando Sakura comenzo a llorar y luego lo beso de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho antes.

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
Well just pass him there  
Why should we even care?_

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!

Neji estaba horrorizado, mientras veía a Tayuya azotar el volante de la ambulancia con una fuerza que hacía resonar todo el frente, mientras canturreaba la canción.  
-Es jodidamente genial ¿No? - le sonrio la pelirroja al notar su mirada - Black Sabbath es la put* madre.  
-Bajame...  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Sí! Bajame ya!  
-Ah, vas a volver a llorar como pinc** vieja??? Comienzo a pensar que eres un put*...  
-Claro que no! Solo que esto...y tú....  
Tayuya le miro un momento y freno de golpe. Al instante, se escucho un ruido de bocinas trás de ellos.  
-Esto es una emergencia cabro***! - rugio al abrir la ventana y encender la sirena - así que dejen de jod**!  
Al instante los bocinazos cesaron. Tayuya asintio satisfecha.  
-Lo ves? Que chica hace eso?!! No eres normal!  
-Ahh, con que esas tenemos? No eres gay, pero si un pinc** gilipollas de mierd*! Todavía que voy a recoger del hospital...  
-Nadie te pidio que lo hicieras!  
-Pues que malagradecido eres! Con razón tienes una cara de pi** que no puedes con ella!  
-Con un maldito demonio! Deja de hablar así!  
-¿Hablar como? Esta es mi manera de ser!  
-Una dama no se expresa como...  
-Anda, dílo, dílo...quiero escucharte estupido gallito!  
-Como...  
-Anda, anda!!  
-COMO UN CABR** DE MIER**! - rugio Neji. Tal fue el grito que Tayuya retrocedio un poco.  
Sin embargo, Neji se quedo con la boca abierta, e inmediatamente bajo la mirada.  
-Yo...yo...lo siento - se mordio el labio inferior - no se que me paso...  
Sin embargo, la risa de la chica hizo que levantará la vista. Tayuya soltaba una risita que fue convirtiendose en una larga carcajada.  
El castaño la miro sorprendido. No podía creer que de esa boca que parecía tirar basura cada vez que hablaba, podía emitir una sonrisa tan musical y encantadora.  
-Lo siento - murmuro al fin la chica tratando de contenerse - Eso último que dijiste, fue muy gracioso.  
-¿Gracioso? Pero realmente estaba furioso.  
-Se nota, pero que tu lo dijerás. Fue muy cómico... - Tayuya se detuvo - lo siento. No fue con intención...  
-No, esta bien. Ya me imagino...oye, no has hablado con majaderías en estos últimos minutos.  
-También tengo mis momentos de seriedad - sonrio Tayuya - pero en verdad, siento haberte sacado así del hospital y ponerte en una posición tan incomoda. Yo...quería ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme?  
-Sí. Admito que eres jodid****** atractivo, pero...la mirada que tenía en el accidente. Habías estado llorando.  
Neji parpadeo. ¿El llorando? Es cierto que no recordaba muchas cosas del accidente, pero de a llorar...  
-Igual estaba soñando, ¿No crees?  
-Quizás... - Tayuya apago las sirenas y encendio el motor de la ambulancia - te llevaré a tu casa inmediatamente.  
Neji asintio. Sin embargo, puso la mano en la palanca al mismo tiempo que Tayuya lo hizo.  
-Antes de que me lleves, quisiera agradecerte apropiadamente - comento ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Naruto miraba con interés las manchas que había en el techo. Hinata, por su parte, estaba concentrada en sus manos, como si tuvieran algo extraño. Esto desde hacía 10 minutos.  
-Tenten esta loca, ¿No crees? - comento Naruto de repente. Hinata asintio.  
-Un poco, pero es una buena amiga.  
Naruto asintio ante el comentario y volvieron a guardar silencio. Ya habían dicho lo mismo al menos 20 veces y comenzaba a volverse tedioso.  
-Adios a mi iniciativa - Hinata apreto las manos - solamente es hablar con él, es todo...  
Naruto miraba de reojo a Hinata. Aun en esa situación, no podía evitar fijarse en el escote que mostraba la chica.  
-Soy un maldito pervertido - pensaba desesperado - en lugar de invitarla a la boda, estoy pensando en sus senos. Como se nota que Ero-Sennin es mi padrino.  
Inconcientemente volteo a ver la fotografía de sus padres. Si al menos él estuviera vivo, podría aconsejarle que hacer...  
-¿Son tus padres?  
-¿Eh? - parpadeo Naruto. Hinata había notado el gesto del rubio - sí, ¿Por?  
-Se ven bien juntos.  
-Ah, sí - tomo la fotografía y se la enseño - se la tomaron unos meses después de casarse. Entonces mi madre tenía tu edad.  
-¿25?  
-Sí. Mi padre la conocía desde que eran niños, pero fue hasta que fueron mayores cuando se fijo en ella.  
-¿Porque?  
-Mi madre, Kushina, era un torbellino literalmente. Parecía más un hombre, que armaba un montón de problemas en la compañia Uzumaki. Sin embargo, debido a su carácter, Se convirtio en la heredera más joven del consorcio, con 18 años.  
-¿Y tu padre?  
-Papá acababa de salir de la universidad con las más altas calificaciones. Fue contratado inmediatamente por la compañía como asesor económico. Fue cuando volvio a reencontrarse con mi madre...justamente a los 22 años. Literalmente, se prendo de ella al verla, detrás de este mismo escritorio.  
-Vaya... - Hinata se inclino y miro el mueble - entonces tiene su historia.  
-Bastante - sonrio Naruto mientras palpaba el escritorio - aunque de repente me da cierto asco.  
-¿Porque?  
-Según Jiraiya, mis padres tuvieron sexo aquí mismo.  
Hinata se alejo rapidamente del escritorio, ante la risa del rubio.  
-Sí, de repente tengo la misma reacción. Sin embargo, parece que el día que lo hicieron, es cuando fui concebido.  
-Ah, ya veo - Hinata se inclino y toco con cierta inseguridad el acabado del escritorio - entonces...  
-Sí, buenos recuerdos - Naruto también toco el mueble. Sin embargo, su mano se alargo y tomo la de Hinata rapidamente.  
-N-Naruto...¿Que estas..?  
-Dejandome llevar...  
Uzumaki se levanto levemente del asiento. Hinata hizo lo propio, mientras él la conducía a un lado del escritorio, sujetandola.  
Finalmente la solto, cuando quedaron frente a frente. Sin embargo, Hinata volvio a sujetar la mano del chico, ante la sorpresa de este.  
-Naruto, yo quería...  
-Perdoname...  
-¿Como?  
-Pues - se rasco la nuca - me he estado comportando como un cobarde.  
-¿Cobarde?  
-Sí. No podemos negar lo que paso en el día del concierto. He estado tratando de evitarlo, pero ya no puedo más...  
-Pero no es tu culpa. Yo también...  
-Lo sé Hinata, pero si mi padre estuviera vivo, se avergonzaría de mí. Él apenas vio a mi madre...  
-Sí, sí. Lo se. Sin embargo, tú no eres tu padre.  
Naruto asintio levemente. Hinata le sonrio y olvidandose de la pena y verguenza, dio un par de pasos al frente, para terminar abrazando al rubio.  
-Hinata...  
-Solo abrazame, si?  
Naruto respondio y la cobijo con sus brazos.  
-Hueles rico. Como un ramen de carne.  
-Naruto, por favor...  
Naruto respondio solo con una risita, mientras se separaba un momento de ella y se inclinaba para besarla.  
Hinata cerro los ojos y entreabrio los labios.  
-Naruto! - se escucho de repente. Ambos jovenes se separaron de golpe y se volvieron hacia la ventana. Una figura alta y de cabello blanco comenzo a aporrear el vidrio.  
-Ero-sennin - suspiro el joven desganado. Sin embargo, al momento de ir a abrir la puerta, la mano de Hinata lo retuvo.  
-No, ya espere muchísimo por esto. Ya no más! - exclamo la chica molesta, lanzandose encima de él, mientras lo llenaba de besos por todos lados...

-¿Sasuke? - la pelinegra parpadeo sorprendida.  
El susodicho asintio y dio un paso adelante.  
-Karin, tanto tiempo.  
-Sí... - alcanzo a decir la joven - demasiado.  
Sasuke dio otro paso, pero al instante, una figura se interpuso entre ambos.  
-¿Que es lo quieres Uchiha? - El Aburame tercio con voz monotona.  
-Shino, esto no es asunto tuyo. Así que hazte a un lado.  
Pero este no se movio de su sitio. Sasuke alzo una mano, pero al instante, Shino la intercepto con un rápido movimiento.  
-Vaya - sonrio Sasuke - eres bueno.  
Shino no respondio, aun sujetando la muñeca de su oponente. La temperatura del ambiente había bajado al menos 20 grados.  
-Hey, hey - la dueña de la libreria aparecio - si van a pelear, haganlo afuera, pero no aquí, por favor. Van a espantarme a los clientes.  
-La chica tiene razón - intervino Suigetsu que le guiño un ojo. La joven le correspondio el gesto con una sonrisa.  
-¿Que haces tú aquí? - exclamo Karin.  
-Ala, no nos vemos en un año y lo primero que hablas es para reclamarme.  
-Con justa razón idiota! Pensé eras bajo, pero estar con Sasuke...  
-Antes de que me juzgues, para variar señorita, tu "novio" me contrato y quiere que toques en la boda de su tío  
-No es mi novio - tercio Karin fríamente. Sasuke la miro de reojo un tanto sorprendido. Shino noto el gesto y dejo de sujetarle la muñeca.  
-Señores, señores - la chica volvio a intervenir - si van a discutir sus asuntos de amor, por favor...  
-Esta bien Maryan - murmuro Shino - vamos afuera Uchiha.  
-No tienes que repetirlo dos veces - tercio este fríamente. Karin suspiro y salio de la tienda, resguardada por Suigetsu, que noto como la dueña les acompañaba.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces?  
-Simple. Una cosa es que destrocen mi tienda, otra perderme el chisme.  
El peliazul parpadeo desconcertado ante la risita de la chica.  
Justo en ese momento, se oyo un sonoro puñetazo en la calle.  
Ambos se miraron y salieron disparados hacia la calle.

Ino hizo su reloj por tercera vez, mientras aguardaba sentada frente al consultorio de la dra. Haruno. Le habían dicho que estaba con un paciente desde las 3. Se supone habían quedado para ir juntas de compras por lo de la boda.  
-Son casí las 5 - exclamo mientras tomaba una revista - ¿Que tanto estará haciendo alla adentro?  
-¿Quieres que vaya a asomarme? - pregunto Sai. Ino asintio.  
-Dile que tenemos prisa.  
Momentos después, el chico abría la puerta del consultorio. A primeras, no parecía haber nadie, pero escucho unos sonidos extraños detrás del biombo.  
-¿Sakura?  
Lo que le contesto, fueron más ruidos amortiguados. Sai inclino la cabeza para escuchar mejor y entonces le parecio que eran más unos gemidos en voz baja.  
Entonces bajo la vista y vio un montón de ropa desperdigada en el suelo y unos pies que se movían a un ritmo bien sincronizado.  
-Ah - alcanzo a decir el chico. Entonces cerro con cuidado la puerta y tomo aire.  
-¡DOCTORA HARUNO, TENER SEXO EN HORAS DE TRABAJO ESTA PROHIBIDO!  
Al instante, se escucho un par de gritos y como dos cuerpos caían fuertemente sobre el suelo.  
-No! - se oía la voz de Sakura - nos descubrieron!  
-Lo siento, lo siento! - ahora resonaba la voz de Lee - lo siento!  
-Deja de disculparte! Y vistete!  
Sai sonrio y salio rapidamente del consultorio.  
-¿Que pasa? - Ino dejo de hojear la revista - ¿Esta muy ocupada?  
-Un poco. Dijo que luego nos alcanzaría.  
-Ah, excelente. Haberlo dicho, pudo mandarme un mensaje por celular.  
-No lo creo. Creo estaba en una operación muy delicada.  
-¿Operación? - parpadeo Ino. Sai solo le contesto con su característica sonrisa. Karin se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo. Al salir del establecimiento, Sasuke había soltado un comentario sobre "lo estupendo que era el sexo con ella".  
Shino simplemente se volvio y pregunto.  
-¿Donde lo quieres?  
-¿Querer que?  
-Esto - y le solto un puñetazo que resono por toda la calle. Sasuke retrocedio varios metros, sujetandose la nariz sangrante.  
-Que demonios! - exclamo - que estas...  
-Vuelves a decir algo así... - le miro fríamente Shino.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya entendí - sonrio el pelinegro tapandose la nariz - entonces dejemos el asunto para después.  
Shino asintio, y se dio la vuelta, pero se volvio rapidamente. Justo cuando Sasuke le estrello un bote de basura en la cabeza.  
-En la... - alcanzo a decir Suigetsu, cuando ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea enmedio de la calle.  
-Por Dios - Maryan aparecio - ¿Porque los hombres son tan idiotas?  
Sin embargo, la pelea se había reducido, a ambos jalandose las camisas y tirando del cabello.  
-Eh, no es algo...afeminado eso? - señalo Suigetsu.  
-Ya lo creo - suspiro Karin - nosotras si nos partimos la cara y estos... - hizo una mueca al ver como Shino y Sasuke se fintaban de manera patetica. Finalmente, Sasuke logro lanzarse sobre su oponente y azotarlo en el suelo, donde solo se tiraban de la cara.  
-Vamos, detenlos - Karin y Maryan miraron a Suigetsu. Este fruncio el entrecejo.  
-¿Yo? Capaz me hacen algo.  
Ambas chicas entornaron los ojos y fueron hacia los dos chicos, que se decían cosas en voz baja y dandose manotazos.

Makoto estiro los brazos dentro de la limusina. El día estaba por acabar y se sentía mortalmente aburrida.  
Y para que negarlo, un tanto preocupada. Se suponía a esas horas, Sasuke siempre le mandaba un mensaje por celular.  
Pero ahora nada.  
Unos toques en la ventanilla hicieron que se despabilara. Se volvio y vio a una joven de cabello castaño y chongos hacerle señas.  
-¿Tenten? - pregunto - que haces aquí?  
-Veo que aun me recuerdas - sonrio la chica - perfecto. Una pregunta, ¿Esta Kankuro aun en la oficina?  
-Sí. Sale un tanto tarde, ¿Por?  
-Excelente - Tenten se irguio e hizo una seña. Makoto noto como un sujeto vestido con un horrible spandex verde aparecía de una camioneta y hacía una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Rock Lee.  
-Oye - Tenten la miro - ¿No quieres ganar algo de dinero extra?  
Makoto solo parpadeo desconcertada.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Aunque parece que Sasuke toma el protagonismo de esta parte del Arc, en realidad es el "pivote" a los eventos que siguen. Recordemos que por él, comenzo a desarrollarse o gestarse la historia (por su romance entre Karin, Sakura y lo relacionado con Naruto y Hinata). Claro, el personaje realmente me purga, pero tiene que haber una especie de "malo", no nominal, pero si que haga ciertas labores de contrapeso a otros personajes (ya como vimos con la pelea con Shino. Si es como el Cleaver de Bridget Jones, es justo XD).  
También, no quería recurrir al uso de personajes que no pertenecieran al universo de Naruto y solo quedarme con Makoto, pero tuve que hacerlo, aun cuando su participación vaya a ser más reducida. Si algo le achaco a Kishimoto, es su escaso personal femenino. Digo, podría haber empleado a Samui, pero los datos que tengo al momento de ella no son suficientes.  
Como en el caso de Makoto, Maryan esta inspirada en uno de los lectores de esta historia, en agradecimiento por el apoyo que ha dado.  
Se aproxima la parte crítica de este Arc.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, son "Ironman" de Black Sabbath, así "Into the Night" de Benny Mardones. Esta última, aportación de Vancarter, que quedo justo al momento entre Kiba y Hanabi.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Didiluna, Steldark, adrifernan19, Naara-No-Temari, Myri Weasley28, zulemo1, Link-kun, Azrael, shinofan, Gabe Logan, Selene-Moonlight, Heero Kusanagi y hinata147hyuuga. Como ven, sus comentarios, críticas y aportaciones, son bien tomadas en cuenta para la historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio...


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 23: No puedo quitar los ojos de tí.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-Dame una razón para no matarte ermitaño pervertido  
-Oye, oye, no le hables así a tu padrino. Que diría tu padre si te viera así.  
-Nada, me daría la razón.  
Jiraiya le sonrio a su ahijado, pero este seguía sumamente molesto por la interrupción. Cierto que Hinata lo había besado, pero había sido un instante corto, para luego ver como la chica salía corriendo del escritorio, echa una amapola.  
-Esta bien, esta bien - el peliblanco se froto la cabellera - si quieres vengo otro día.  
-Por favor...  
-Oye - protesto este al verse ignorado - deje mi consulta para traerte lo que siempre me pides - Jiraiya saco un par de hojas. Naruto las miro con detenimiento.  
-Ya no las quiero.  
-¿Como? Si me pediste esto cuando Sakura entro a mi terapia. Te recuerdo que me rogaste por horas que te permitiera ver mis anotaciones.  
Naruto asintio. Realmente ahora, no se sentía bien con lo que había hecho: usar a su padrino para sacar información del estado mental de Sakura y así aprovecharlo a su favor.  
Sin embargo, al ver a Hinata platicar con una de las secretarias de manera animada, se sintio sumamente miserable.  
-Veo que al fin te entro algo de cordura - Jiraiya noto donde iban los ojos de Naruto. Este hizo una mueca y tomo los papeles. Sin más, saco una cerilla y comenzo a quemarlos.  
-No tienes que recordarme mi parte maligna... - Naruto veía como se quemaba el documento.  
-No lo hago. Estuviste mucho tiempo enamorado de Sakura y parece que eso ha cambiado.  
-Y como no tienes idea - Naruto volvio a posar la mirada en Hinata, pero la bajo rapidamente, como si se sintiera avergonzado - cuando me enteré que tenía que ser enviada a terapia, me alegré, ya que podría tomar ventaja y que volviera a mi lado. Sin embargo...  
-Sin embargo, parece te encontraste con algo que no estaba en tus planes - Jiraiya sonrio.  
-Odio tengas la razón siempre viejo pervertido - Naruto aplasto el papel quemado entre sus manos rapidamente, evitando quemarse.  
-No, solo soy un terapeuta. Y aunque no puedo darte eso, porque eres familiar mio, si puedo decirte que seguiste enamorado del pasado.  
Naruto asintio lentamente mientras deshacía la ceniza entre sus manos.  
-Pero cuando el pasado es tan bueno, es díficil olvidarlo...  
-¿Entonces porque cambiaste?  
Naruto sonrio levemente mientras tiraba la ceniza. En ese momento, Hinata se volvio y miro de reojo a Naruto. Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.  
-Una cosa es obsesión, viejo pervertido. Otra es amor... - Naruto siguio sonriendo. Jiraiya le correspondio el gesto, mientras ponía una mano nudosa sobre el hombro de su ahijado.  
-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de tí.  
-¿Crees? Ver el expediente clínico de otra persona...  
-Al final no lo hiciste - Jiraiya señalo las manos manchadas de ceniza - ¿Pero estas seguro de dejar a Sakura ahora?  
Naruto no contesto, aunque su mirada siguio posandose en la chica del cabello azul.

_Does he love me?  
I wanna know  
How can I tell if he loves me so?_

[Is it in his eyes?]  
Oh, no you'll be decieved  
[Is it in his eyes?]  
Oh, no he'll make believe  
If you want to know  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
If he loves you so  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
It's in his kiss  
[That's where it is, oh yeah]

[Or is it in his face?]  
Oh no, it's just his charms  
[In his warm embrace?]  
Oh no, that's just his arms  
If you wanna know  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
If he loves you so  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
It's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]  
Oh, it's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]

Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there, in his kiss

[How about the way he acts?]  
Oh no, that's not the way  
And you're not listening to all I say  
And if you wanna know  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
If he loves you so  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
It's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]  
Oh oh oh, it's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]

Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

[How about the way he acts?]  
Oh no, that's not the way  
And you're not listenin' to all I say  
And iff you wanna know  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
If he loves you so  
[Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop]  
It's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]

Oh, It's in his kiss  
[That's where it is]  
Oh, yeah it's in his kiss  
[It's in hiss kiss]  
[That's where it is]  
Ooh, it's in his kiss  
[It's in hiss kiss]  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)  
Ooh, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)  
Ooh, oh it's in his kiss  
Oh, oh, it's in the kiss  
(That's where it is)

Esta bien. Era el colmo de la verguenza.  
Era lo que pensaba Sakura, mientras se acomodaba con rapidez el brassiere, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una radio al otro lado de la ventanilla de los casilleros de médicos. Seguro alguien tenía la radio a todo volumen.  
No solo se recriminaba la tontería de haber casí violado a Lee en pleno consultorio, sino que posteriormente, una furiosa y sorprendida Ino hubiera entrado al consultorio, casí a punto de matar a Lee.  
-Estupido Sai metiche - mascullo mientras acomodaba los senos en el bra. Sin embargo, sintio un leve dolor y vio con horror como el señor "fuego de juventud", le había dejado marcado los dientes en cierta parte de su anatomía.  
Y ni siquiera lo había notado.  
Sakura dejo caer toda su frente contra el locker, mientras mascullaba cosas en voz baja como "idiota, pervertida, tonta".  
¿Pero porque lo negaba? El sexo con el cejotas había sido de lo mejor que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.  
Y aunque Sasuke estuviera muy bien...ejem, dotado, Lee y su forma de usar su...  
-¡¡YAAA! ¡PERVERTIDA! - Sakura comenzo a aporrearse contra el casillero, hasta casí dejarse mareada.

Lee casí se comía las uñas de los dedos. ¿Que había hecho? Había traicionado las enseñanzas de Gai sensei! Se supone primero invitabas a la chica a salir y máximo, una ganancia era que se dejara tomar la mano.  
Luego, más salidas posteriormente, un beso y en la mejilla.  
¡Aun más salidas y tal vez uno en la boca!  
Pero solo había salido a lo sumo dos veces con Sakura y habían hecho el amor en el consultorio!  
-No, Gai sensei! - Lee se dejo caer de rodillas sollozando - te he fallado! Te he fallado!  
Aunque en el fondo no se sentía tan desesperado como aparentaba. Tampoco podía negarlo: Sakura era una diosa excitante a la hora de hacerlo.  
Lo cual provoco que Lee se volviera a recriminar en voz alta, su falta de caballerosidad.  
-¿Lee? ¿Que rayos haces?  
El susodicho levanto su vista y vio a Sakura, con la frente enrojecida, mirandole con sorpresa.  
Al instante, el pelinegro se le lanzo encima de las piernas, pidiendo perdón como un condenado a muerte.  
-Señorita Sakura, lo siento, lo siento!!  
-Eh? - la pelirrosa parpadeo - disculpas de que???  
-De lo que hicimos! No fue mi intención, fue un error!  
Sin embargo, lo que Lee no se espero fue recibir una patada en pleno vientre solar, que casí lo elevo del suelo.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando cayo al suelo, ya que Sakura se le fue encima, aporreandolo de lo lindo.  
-¡Que dijiste! ¡Que eso fue un error! ¡Idiota!  
-No, no, no quise decir eso! - Lee trataba de defenderse, pero cada puñetazo de la chica encajaba en alguna parte, que lo hacía apretar dientes. Sakura estaba realmente furiosa.  
-Aja, ahora disculpate! Como te atreve a ser tan insensible so burro!  
-Señorita...  
-Nada de señorita! Te enseñare a respetarme Sasuke!  
El golpe de Sakura se detuvo en el aire, justo cuando iba a impactar la nariz de Lee. Este se volvio y vio la cara de desconcierto de la pelirrosa.  
-Lee...¿Que fue lo que dije?  
-Que..ibas a golpearme.  
-No - Sakura retrocedio - eso no dije...te dije Sasuke.  
-C-Claro que no - Lee mintio. En realidad si había escuchado perfectamente y le había dolido bastante que lo confundieran con ese idiota. Sin embargo, por la reacción de la joven doctora, había tratado de omitir eso.  
-¡No me mientas! - Sakura le increpo - odio que me mientan! Lo escuchaste no!  
-Sí - Lee trago saliva. Sakura respiro con dificultad y luego comenzo a exhalar suspiros a cada momento. Finalmente, bajo la mirada y con lentitud, tomo la mano del chico entre las suyas.  
-Lo siento....te estoy lastimando. Será...mejor que te vayas de aquí. Si sigues a mi lado, solo te haré daño, como lo hice a Naruto... - Sakura se detuvo al sentir unos brazos que la estrechaban fuertemente. Lee la acomodo contra ella, de manera suave, pero firme.  
-Lee...  
-No me harás daño. Tenlo por seguro. Será como un entrenamiento más...  
-Por favor Lee - los ojos de Sakura se anegaron de lágrimas - no sigas.  
-Señorita Sakura, dejeme estar a su lado...por favor.  
Sakura no contesto, solamente se rindio al llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico.

-Maldición, me rompiste la nariz...  
-Y me falto romperte otra cosa.  
-Hey, hey! - Karin se metio enmedio de los dos que se miraban asesinamente. Luego de la "pelea" que habían tenido, Karin y Maryan habían bajado a los dos a la trastienda de la libreria. Suigetsu había colaborado con simplemente observar y hacer uno que otro comentario.  
-La calidad de los hombres hoy en día se ha devaluado verdad?  
Las chicas miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al peliazul, mientras les exhibía su sonrisa de tiburón.  
-Como sea, ¿Aceptas volver al grupo entonces?  
Karin miro fríamente a Sasuke.  
-Creo haberte dicho que no.  
-Por favor, es la última vez que te pido algo.  
Shino se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se dirigio directo al pelinegro.  
-Espera - Karin se metio - Shino, dejame a solas con él, por favor.  
El susodicho parpadeo y miro a Karin y Sasuke de manera alternativa. Finalmente exhalo un leve suspiro y salio de la trastienda.  
-Creo también iremos afuera - Maryan se dio la vuelta. Sin embargo, vio como Suigetsu miraba con interés. La joven no tardo en jalar violentamente al chico fuera del sitio.  
-Tienes un pretendiente realmente posesivo sabes? - solto Sasuke ya viendose solos.  
-No es mi pretendiente - Karin tomo asiento en una de las cajas y cruzo las piernas en un gesto seductor. Sin embargo, noto su movimiento y rapidamente deshizo la pose. Sasuke sonrio al ver esto.  
-Pues si al menos no es tu pretendiente, tú sientes algo por él.  
Karin hizo una mueca y alzo una ceja.  
-Venimos a hablar del grupo, no de mí. ¿Entonces que me propones?  
-Ya te dije. Solo tocar en la boda de mi tío. Serás la tecladista y hasta la coral de algunas canciones.  
-¿Y la paga?  
-No mucha.  
-En ese caso, me niego.  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa el dinero? Tu anterior "carrera" te dejo buenos dividendos.  
-¿Quieres dejar ese tema para después? Aparte, tu puedes pagarnos  
-¿Yo? Voy a estar en la banda!  
-¿Y? Igual eres parte de la organización de la boda no? Exijo un 15%.  
-Sabes que solo era un 10%, como Suigetsu o Juugo.  
-¿Y tu te quedabas con el 20%. El resto iba para pagar los gastos. Pero como no vas a cobrar por eso...  
-Esta bien, esta bien - Sasuke suspiro - ¿Aceptas?  
-Con gusto. Pero saldré temprano, hace tiempo no practico y mi voz no esta al punto.  
-Tendrás unos días para mejorar eso - Sasuke se levanto. Karin fruncio el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. El moreno iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo.  
-Has cambiado...  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Antes te me habrías lanzado a la primera oportunidad de estar solos. Sin embargo, apenas te has movido de tu posición.  
-Ya te dije. No estoy ya interesada en tí.  
Sasuke no contesto. Se quedo largo tiempo mirando la chapa de la puerta. Finalmente emitio una sonrisa vaga.  
-Es curioso. Sakura me dijo lo mismo hace unos días...  
-¿La frentuda? Pense que...  
-No - abrio la puerta - no es con ella la que estoy saliendo.  
-¿No con ella? ¿Otra incauta cayo en tus redes? Que rápido eres para recuperarte eh?  
-Makoto no es una incauta - mascullo serio mientras abría la puerta - nos vemos el sabado.  
Karin se quedo con la boca abierta ante la reacción del pelinegro.

Kiba respiraba con dificultad. Maldición, ¿Cuanto había corrido? Parecían kilométros.  
Entonces vio la hora en su reloj. Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde las 5, pero al momento de salir, una hora de fanaticas se le habían aventado encima, exigiendo cosas desde un autografo, hasta tan inverosimiles, como un hijo.  
-Tengo que conseguirme un coche blindado - penso mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la mano. Entonces echo un vistazo al otro lado del callejón. No se divisaba nada.  
-Excelente - sonrio y comenzo a caminar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, algo al fondo del lugar lo paro de golpe.

-Ino, por favor...  
-Sai, tengo que decirselo, tengo que...  
-Ino, hasta yo conozco mis límites. Sakura estaba en un momento intímo.  
-¿Intímo? Teniendo sexo con Lee? Eso es...no puedo creerlo!  
Sai no dijo nada y solo se limito a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Ino hizo una mueca. Odiaba que la gente la ignorará, más si quien lo hacía era su novio.  
Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente discutiera con ella o le peleara del tú por tú.  
Pero Sai no hacía nada de eso, sencillamente se limitaba a guardar silencio o ignorarla por un rato. No sabía si lo hacía por evitar discutir con ella o era su forma de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo.  
Cosa que de todas formas, la hacía rabiar y darse cuenta de su error.  
Bueno, no podía evitarlo. Ella era muy fijada en los detalles, especialmente los superficiales, y que su mejor amiga, saliera con un tipo tan poco atractivo como Rock Lee, le repugnaba.  
¿Porque no elegir un chico más atractivo?  
Pero fue cuando cayo en cuenta de su propio razonamiento. El mismo que le había hecho batallar en sus anteriores relaciones.  
Cierto que Sai era apuesto, pero su personalidad era un abismo comparada a la de los hombres que ella estaba acostumbrada: brutalmente sincero, poco tolerante a los berrinches y sumamente practico.  
Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se sentía más a gusto con alguien así. Se sentía feliz la mayor parte del tiempo.  
¿Y si Lee le proporcionaba más ratos de felicidad a Sakura que los que ella había tenido antes?  
-Tonta, tonta - Ino comenzo a darle golpecitos en la cabeza. Sai sonrio mirandola. Como siempre, su rubia había llegado a la raíz del asunto sin decir o hacer gran cosa.  
Repentinamente, paso un brazo por la espalda de la rubia y la estrecho contra él.  
-¿Q-Que pasa? - Ino parpadeo sorprendida - pense estabas molesto...  
-Te invito un helado  
-Pero...voy a engordar. La boda es en unos días y si me paso, el vestido...  
-Un helado no te hará daño. Sino, haremos ejercicio extra esta noche - le guiño un ojo descaradamente. Ino iba a repelarle, pero solo se sonrojo y se dejo llevar sin mostrar oposición.

Kiba miro sorprendido la escena. Ino era literalmente una fiera, que no toleraba que alguien se le pusiera al tiro. Si pasaba eso, generalmente lo mandaba a volar. Él mismo había experimentado eso en carne propia.  
Sin embargo, este tipo, con un simple gesto, la había convertido en una corderita mansa.  
Tuvo ganas de ir en pos de la pareja y golpear a este tipo, por manipular así a Ino...  
Pero se contuvo. No tenía caso. Ino ya no era nada para él y su relación había acabado hace tiempo. Y parecía feliz.  
Fue cuando un sentimiento de inferioridad y de tristeza le inundo. El jamás había logrado esos cambios en ella...jamás.  
-Tal vez no sirvo para ser novio... - murmuro tristemente, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigía con paso lento hacia el departamento...

Es cierto que Shikamaru había tenido un maravilloso sexo con Temari en un probador. Sin embargo, eso no había bajado en nada, la curiosidad de la rubia, sobre el tipo de chica con la cual estaba saliendo su hermano.  
-Temari, por favor.  
-¿Que? ¿Vas a volver a seducirme para distraerme? Si quieres intentalo - le sonrio. Shikamaru suspiro y miro de reojo como Gaara y Matsuri se habían detenido frente a un estanquillo de helados.  
Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en el balcon de un restaurante que dominaba la vista de toda la plaza comercial.  
-Mira, mira, le invito un helado! Que tacaña! Debio ella invitarlo a él!  
-Pero no se supone que...  
-Nada! En el caso de mi hermano, se merece lo mimen y lo traten bien.  
Shikamaru parpadeo. El maternalismo de Temari llegaba a niveles realmente patológicos.  
Justo en ese momento, Matsuri volteo su vista hacia unos atractivos chicos que pasaban a lado de ellos, mientras degustaba el helado.  
-¡Esa zorra! - Temari se levanto - esta de aventada con otros, cuando esta con mi hermano! Se va a enterar!  
Shikamaru sintio pánico cuando su novia se levanto de golpe. Dios, ahora si va a armar la gorda.  
Pero justo en ese momento, el sonido de un celular paro a la joven. Rapidamente saco su aparato de su bolso.  
-Temari - era la siseante voz de Gaara - será mejor que te largues de aquí o... - solo se oyo un click. Temari volteo rapidamente hacia Gaara, que guardaba el celular a escondidas, mientras Matsuri seguía viendo a los chicos atractivos pasar. Sin embargo, estos pasaron de largo y la chica siguio con la vista en el mismo sitio.  
-Que raro - Shikamaru se increpo en la baranda y vio con detalle donde iba la atención de Matsuri: un par de bebés gemelos que jugaban en la carriola.  
-Y-Ya veo - Temari bajo la vista apenada, tanto por su hermano, como por el objetivo real de la chica - mejor, nos vamos, si?  
Shikamaru solo sonrio y tomo por el codo a la chica. No sin antes mirar de reojo a Gaara, que le saludaba desde lejos, con una seca cabezada.

-¿Te rompio la mano? - Kiba examino la hinchada extremidad de Shino. Este asintio.  
-Al momento que le dí el puñetazo, el hizo la cabeza hacia adelante. Le costo que le rompiera la nariz, pero el se llevo mi mano con eso.  
Kiba volvio a mirar como Shino entablillaba el dedo medio derecho. Que su amigo sufriera un daño así, es que el oponente era realmente fuerte.  
-Por eso luego pelearon como niñas no? Ambos habrían salido realmente heridos de la pelea.  
-¿Como te enteraste de ello?  
-Karin me informo. No eres el único que tiene conexiones. Ella también esta formandolas. Te esta aprendiendo muchas cosas malas.  
Kiba sonrio aun pese al gesto lugubre de su amigo.  
-Como digas - termino de colocarse el vendaje - ¿Como vas en la estación?  
-Bien. Estoy levantando el ranking. Casí nos clausuran el mes pasado y ahora estamos siendo el número uno de la radio en el distrito.  
-¿Y tus fans? Se que te acosan saliendo del edificio.  
-Sí. Ni lo digas - Kiba señalo un montón de paquetes - ahora tengo miedo de abrirlos. Hace unos días halle una tanga con un número de celular escrito donde no te lo imaginas.  
-¿Y porque no sales con alguna de esas chicas? Seguro te...  
-Shino, no estoy interesado en relaciones ahora.  
-¿Será porque viste a Ino con su nuevo novio?  
-Tu como sabes eso?  
Shino solo sonrio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Kiba le miro con ojos molestos.  
-Deberías conseguirte una vida, así no estarías metiendote en la de los demás.  
Shino se detuvo y le miro de reojo.  
-En eso estoy, en eso estoy...

-No lo hagas, va a doler, va a...ARGH!  
El espantoso sonido de un crack se acompañado de un grito largo que resono por toda la cafetería. Los comensales voltearon rapidamente y vieron a una chica sacudirse las manos mientras volvía a su asiento. El chico frente a ella, se tocaba la tumefacta pero enderezada nariz con cuidado.  
-Listo, ya esta como nueva.  
-No...tenías que hacer eso... - Sasuke hacía una mueca de dolor.  
-Bueno, podría haberte dejado así. Marlon Brando se volvio más apuesto cuando le partieron la nariz en una película.  
Sasuke solo la miro molesta mientras Makoto sonreía y volvía a comer su helado.  
-No deberías enojarte tanto. come algo de helado, así la nariz dejara de dolerte.  
-No me gustan las cosas dulces - Sasuke abrio la boca para decir algo más, pero solo vio como Makoto le introducía la cucharilla en la boca - argh, que haces!  
-Rico no? - la castaña solto una risita mientras sacaba la cuchara y luego la lamía de una manera muy seductora, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Sasuke fruncio el entrecejo.  
-¿Estas bien? Estas demasiado contenta.  
-Un tanto. Hoy presencie algo llamado amor, en todo su esplendor.  
-¿Amor? ¿De que hablas?  
-Algo que tu jamás podrás entender. Me dí cuenta que la busqueda del hombre perfecto aun continua, y que no espero que venga a mí, sino yo cazarlo.  
-Oh perfecto, estas en una etapa feminista rara y no quiero verme involucrado - Sasuke suspiro y tomo una de las galletas saladas del tarro que tenía enfrente. Mordisqueo una y luego miro a su acompañante, degustar su helado tranquilamente. Sintio una irritación que iba en aumento conforme pasaba el rato y ella no decía ni pío.  
-Vale, vale. ¿Me vas a contar?  
-Eres un tanto chismoso. ¿Porque debería contarle eso a un amargado como tú?  
-Makoto...  
-Vale. Es broma amargado... - la castaña se enderezo en el asiento - pero creo que otro helado me daría ánimos para...  
-Señorita - Sasuke detuvo a una camarera que pasaba - otro helado igual por favor.  
La camarera asintio un tanto desconcertada. Makoto solo rio.  
-Estas ansioso de chisme no?  
-En realidad no, estoy aburrido...  
-Como quieras, todo empezo hoy en la mañana, en el edificio de la Corporación Suna...

_**Kankuro se estiro en el sillón de cuero de su oficina. Entonces miro con cierta alegría el reloj que tenía encima del escritorio.  
-Hora de almorzar - se levanto. Al menos la comida le haría olvidar el mal trago con respecto a Tenten.  
Levanto la vista y vio a su hermano salir por la entrada principal acompañado de Matsuri. Kankuro no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-Si al menos se le declarara como Dios manda...  
Luego de unos minutos, se encontraba en el amplio comedor de la compañia. Una cocina económica había sido instalada en el segundo piso, encima del lobby, donde los empleados desayunaba y almorzaban.  
Kankuro, a diferencia de sus hermanos, prefería comer con los demás y no en la oficina. Le hacía sentir más apegado a la gente que consideraba sus subordinados y compañeros.  
No por algo, le decían el "marionetista", por su forma de manejar a los demás.  
Sin embargo, al llevar su charola a una mesa vacía, vio como los empleados se habían posicionado en las mesas de la periferia, dejando el centro totalmente solo.  
-Extraño - Kankuro se rasco la barbilla - tal vez sea mejor irme con ellos...  
-Señor Kankuro! - Makoto aparecio de improviso, sacandole un buen susto al joven - buenos días!  
-Eh...buenos días...me asustaste...  
-Lo siento, pero estoy muy emocionada. Hoy sirvieron croquetas de pollo!  
Kankuro le salio una gota de sudor. Makoto se veía excesivamente alegre hoy.  
-Sí, son muy ricas. Pero estamos muy solos, que tal si...  
-¡Espereme aquí! Tengo que irme a lavar las manos! - la chica le sonrio y salio disparada hacia los sanitarios. Kankuro solo suspiro y tomo asiento, dispuesto a comer.  
Sin embargo, el sonido ambiental fue interrumpido de golpe, y repentinamente comenzo a escucharse una melodía muy conocida por los altoparlantes de la cafetería.**_

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_**El bocado que tenía Kankuro en la boca, cayo estrepitosamente sobre la bandeja, cuando vio aparecer a Tenten encima de la repisa de la comida, con un micrófono en mano.  
Antes de que Kankuro dijera algo, la castaña de chongos le sonrio e hizo una señal.  
Al instante, Makoto aparecio y abrio la puerta principal, dejando pasar a una especie de banda musical, haciendo orquesta a la melodía que se escuchaba en los altavoces.**_

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

_**Tenten se movía magistralmente, saltando de mesa en mesa, con una habilidad gimnastica, mientras no dejaba de cantar y señalar a Kankuro, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
El marionetista estaba con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, mientras la banda, comandada por un tipo en spandex verde, no dejaba de sonreír y gritar.  
-Vamos Tenten! Usa tu fuego de la juventud! Golpealo con todo tu corazón!  
Sin embargo, mientras Tenten bajaba de la mesa y se acercaba a Kankuro, 3 policias del edificio le salieron al quite, sujetandola.  
-Argh - Makoto se golpeo la frente - creo me olvide de avisarle a alguien de que iba a pasar esto.  
Kankuro seguia en shock, mientras Tenten era jalada hacia la salida, pero sin dejar de cantar...**_

_  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..

_**Tenten, en la última estrofa, logro soltarse de sus captores y con un agil movimiento, fue hasta la mesa de Kankuro, dejandole caer una rosa justo sobre la charola.  
-Lo siento - alcanzo a decirle, antes de que los guardias la sujetaran definitivamente y la llevaran arrastrando hacia la salida. Gai sensei trato de intervenir, pero igualmente fue sujetado, así como su banda, por el resto de la seguridad  
El personal no paraba de aplaudir, cuando Makoto se acerco a Kankuro, que solo se limito a ver la rosa sobre su comida.  
-Si le interesa, van a llevarla a detención - le guiño un ojo, dejando aun más desconcertado al pobre chico.**_

-Dios mio - Sasuke parpadeo - ¿Eso paso?  
Makoto asintio mientras terminaba su helado.  
-Los chicos creen tener la única sucursal de recursos a la mano. Nosotras también.  
Sasuke no respondio, mientras la castaña le sonreía abiertamente.  
-Sabes, creo que debería invitarte al baile.  
-¿Tu crees? Tal vez si me lo propones de una manera más directa no tenga que decirte que me niego - le espeto sarcasticamente la chica. Sasuke iba a responderle, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios.  
-Te veo a las 4 el sabado. Supongo irás temprano a preparar todo lo de la boda - Makoto se levanto y le dio un ligero beso entre la nariz y la mejilla, no sin antes retirarse con una risita.  
Sasuke, solo se quedo allí, mirando la cuenta y luego a la chica. ¿Cuando demonios había aprendido ella a actuar como él?  
Y por ese motivo, no tuvo otra opción que apechugarse, sacar la billetera y esperar el sabado para sacarle todo, el relleno si fuera necesario.

Hinata vio con una amplia sonrisa como Jiraiya y Naruto platicaban en voz alta dentro de la oficina. El chico había parecido un tanto molesto y luego deprimido. Sin embargo, su humor había mejorado bastante.  
Extrañamente antes de quemar unos papeles...  
Sin embargo, el sonido de su celular, desvio su atención hacia el aparato.  
Más aun cuando escucho a su hermana sollozar en voz baja.  
-¿Hinata?  
-Hanabi, ¿Que paso? Porque lloras?  
-Hermana, por favor...ven...necesito hablar contigo!  
-Bien, bien, voy para alla. Mientras, espera a ver si llega Neji-niisan contigo, si? - Hinata colgo y tomo su bolso, dirigiendose hacia el ascensor más próximo.  
Acción que no paso desapercibida por Naruto...

Fin del episodio.

Notas del autor.  
Deje pasar un tanto más de tiempo para publicar este episodio, en parte por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en el hospital y en parte para modelar un tanto la idea, que logico se centra en lo que hace Tenten para Kankuro (sí! de la película, 10 cosas que odio de tí). Claro, iba a incluír la escena posterior, pero decidí dejarla para el siguiente capítulo (así como una comica intervención de Tayuya en el caso Hanabi).  
Igualmente, este episodio estuvo en base a las reflexiones que ostentaron Ino y Sakura con respecto a sus actuales parejas o relaciones. Ni que decir, la verdadera narutaleza de Naruto. Digo, trate de darle ese toque "malintencionado", ya que me gusta manejar personajes de la manera más realista posible (digo, hay personas que no superan una relación de la mejor manera, queriendo volver al pasado, tal como remarco el rubio protagonista).  
Igualmente, quisé darle otro giro a la relación de Makoto-Sasuke, viendo como la chica ya comienza a "domarlo" XD.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron "It's in his kiss", que es una rola clasicona, interpretada por un montón de artistas, entre ellas, Cher. Así lógico, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", una clásica romantica de todos los tiempos.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Mellamosam, Link-kun, adrifernan19, Fiffy20, Azrael, sango surime, Gynee, annie-sama, Myri Weasley28, zulemo1, shinofan, Gabe Logan, yusha, vancarter, Heero Kusanagi, Anika-san, así a Selene-Moonlight.  
Todo comentario, insulto y recomendación, son bien tomadas para la continuación de esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio...


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 24: Revolución constante.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Neji solo escucho un "te odio" al momento de llegar a su casa. Tayuya lo había traído en la ambulancia y estaban a punto de despedirse cuando el grito los detuvo.  
-Alguien grito... - comento la pelirroja. Neji asintio y entro en la casa tipo oriental rapidamente.  
Al instante, vio a Hanabi correr por uno de los jardínes, con dirección a su habitación. Hiashi, el padre de ella y de Hinata, la seguía a paso rapido, con expresión de desconcierto.  
-Tío Hiashi - Neji se acerco - ¿Que sucede?  
-No sé. Estaba hablando con Hanabi y de repente salio corriendo.  
Neji fruncio el entrecejo. Su tío estaba mintiendo, pero seguro lo hacía porque Tayuya estaba a lado de él y no quería dar a entender otra cosas. La famosa mojigateria de los Hyuga.  
-Si quieren, puedo ir a hablar con ella - se ofrecio la pelirroja. Hiashi la miro horrorizado para diversión de Neji. La joven se había dado cuenta de la situación perfectamente.  
-No, no creo que...  
-Dejala tío. Aparte Hinata no esta y seguro necesita hablar con alguien.  
Hiashi hizo una mueca de disgusto y termino por asentir. Tayuya hizo una reverencia y se dirigio hacia la habitación de la joven.  
-¿Quien es ella?  
-Es la chica que me rescato en el accidente. Aparte, fue a recoger al hospital y traerme - Neji recalco esto último con amargura.  
-Parece una plebeya...  
-Lo es. Es bombera y paramédica.  
Hiashi hizo una mueca, pero Neji igualmente lo ignoro.  
-Tío, que le dijiste a Hanabi?  
-Sencillo. Le comenté que pienso mandarla a estudiar a EUA por 4 años.  
-¿Que? ¿4 años?  
-Sí. Ya esta por acabar el instituto y estudiar un "college" en EUA le hará muy bien.  
Neji miro con frialdad a su tío. Así era él, decidiendo los destinos de sus hijas, como si nada. Por suerte, Hinata había sido lo suficiente dura para rebelarse y quedarse en Japón.  
Justo en ese momento, Hinata aparecio en el alfeizar de la puerta.  
-Neji, papá. ¿Que paso? Hanabi me hablo hace media hora y... - Hinata guardo silencio al ver las caras de ambos - oh, esta bien. Ire a verla.  
-¿Esta saliendo con él cierto?  
-¿A que se refiere tío?  
-Uzumaki.  
Neji parpadeo, pero luego centro su vista en Hinata. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba vistiendo un conjunto para oficina, pero sumamente ajustado y aparte se había echado maquillaje. Hinata acudía muy recatada al trabajo siempre.  
-El poder del amor - penso Neji divertido. Sin embargo, eso no parecía agradarle del todo a su viejo tío.

Tenten miro sus manos esposadas. Jamás penso que estaría en una situación así.  
-Tal vez me echen una semana al calabozo - penso divertida mientras se reclinaba sobre el camastro. Era curioso como el edificio Suna tenía un cuarto así. Seguro lo usaban para espionaje industrial.  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrio y una figura aparecio cargando una charola.  
-Señorita, le traigo algo de cenar - era Matsuri, la asistente de Gaara.  
-Gracias. Ya tenía hambre. ¿Cuanto tiempo van a tenerme aquí?  
-Al menos unas horas más. Estamos viendo que cargos imputarle.  
¿Cargos? Penso Tenten. La cosa iba en serio. Sin embargo, por la sonrisa que aparecio en la castaña, no lo parecía.  
-Supongo estan buscando de que echarme la culpa - Tenten tomo una fruta de la bandeja - no creo venga algo sobre poner música y bailar sobre las mesas.  
Matsuri asintio a punto de reír. Tenten le correspondio el gesto y mordisqueo la manzana.  
Al otro lado de la pared, Gaara y Kankuro observaban la escena por la cámara de seguridad.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Que vas a hacer?  
Kankuro hizo una mueca. Gaara había regresado de su salida con Matsuri, pero parecía de mal humor.  
-No sé. Pensaba dejarla por esta noche aquí.  
-Oh, entiendo - Gaara le miro - si es así, dale una cobija.  
Kankuro parpadeo. Esperaba que Gaara estallara con la decisión. Tecnicamente la chica no había hecho nada malo y si la retenían a la fuerza, podría demandarlos.  
-Y también - añadio el pelirrojo dandose vuelta - no fuerces el camastro, esta viejo y puede romperse.  
Kankuro se puso rojo al entender la indirecta.  
-Gaara...  
El susodicho simplemente salio mientras el marionetista le decía furioso que era un pervertido.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Hanabi miro con molestia a la recien llegada. Justo en el momento que ella iba a cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación, un pie se interpuso en ello. Luego la pelirroja, enmedio de excusas y reverencias, se había metido como una serpiente, para finalmente encender su amado aparato de sonido, como si estuviera en su casa.  
-A ver, a ver - Hanabi se levanto y apago el aparato molesta - ¿Quien diablos eres tú y que haces aquí?  
-Soy una amiga - le guiño el ojo Tayuya - mucho gusto, debes ser la familiar de Neji.  
-¿Neji? ¿De donde lo conoces?  
-Fui la mero mero que le salvo la vida.  
Hanabi parpadeo. Hinata le había dicho que una paramédica lo había sacado del coche justo a tiempo.  
-Bueno, te doy las gracias por ello, pero ahora estoy en un mal momento y...  
-Sí, se que el cabr** de tu padre, quiere mandarte lejos.  
Hanabi se puso pálida. Las palabras altisonantes estaban prohibidas en su casa y más aun, porque iban dirigidas hacia su padre.  
Sin embargo, no se molesto en censurar a la chica, al contrario, se contuvo de soltar una risotada.  
-Sí, tienes razón...es todo un...tipo...  
-Anda, no seas hipócrita, seguro quieres decirle algo así.  
-Eh. Claro que no, aparte es mi padre  
-Padre y todo, pero es un vil pend***!  
Hanabi no supo que decir. Por un lado quería sacar a patadas a esta chica, por insultar el nombre de su padre, pero por otro...  
-Me gustaría ser como tú - solto la peliazul por un momento - seguro nadie te ata, ¿Verdad?  
Sin embargo, la expresión de Tayuya cambio drasticamente, bajando la mirada y mirando a lo lejos, como si recordara algo.  
Nego con la cabeza luego de unos momentos y luego sonrio.  
-No creas, todos en la vida llegamos a ser una mier** de vez en cuando.  
Hanabi solo asintio. Se sento sobre la cama y señalo una silla.  
-¿Quieres que hablemos un rato? - pregunto Tayuya. Hanabi asintio y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba contando toda la historia sobre su probable viaje a EUA y sobre Kiba, su amor imposible.  
Se sorprendio de contar esto último, que apenas algunos lo sabían, pero Tayuya parecía tener un instinto para escuchar, limitandose a decir "aja" o "ya veo" en el momento indicado.  
-¿Entiendes? Quiero irme a EUA, pero...no quiero a la vez.  
-Sí, entiendo, pero algo no me queda en claro.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Que fueras tan miedosa...  
-¿Eh? ¿Como?  
-Sí. Si quieres ir, esta bien, pero lo que te detiene es ese chico, ¿No?  
Hanabi asintio.  
-Sencillo. Declarate al cabr** este y listo.  
-¿Que?  
-Sí, deja de pendej****. Solamente declarate y si todo funciona, quedate.  
-Pero...no puedo hacer eso!  
-Claro que sí, no uses al chico como una excusa de mier**. Ten ovarios para eso!  
-Tayuya, no es tan fácil!  
-¿Fácil? Llevas meses chillando como una nena idiota y quieres buscar una excusa para seguir como tal!  
-Eso no es cierto! Solo quiero estar bien!  
-Eso es imposible amiga. Esto se llama la ley de Herodes: o te ching** o te jod**!  
Hanabi se quedo callada y bajo la mirada. Era cierto. Por ningun lado había solución, no podía tenerlo todo...como una niña mimada.  
Repentinamente se levanto y miro con intensidad a la pelirroja.  
-Tienes razón, he estado huyendo.  
-Exacto. Tienes que tomar al toro por los cuernos. Invitare a Kiba a la boda!  
-Y en eso voy a ayudarte - se escucho una voz atrás de la puerta. Hinata aparecio - veo que encontraste una nueva amiga.  
-Hermana! - Hanabi se fue a abrazar a Hinata y comenzo a llorar. Tayuya solo sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Gaara solto un largo bostezo mientras iba rumbo a su casa. En el asiento delantero, podía escuchar a Matsuri y Makoto cotillear en voz baja sobre lo que había hecho Tenten. La asistente había aceptado un "aventón" a su casa por parte de la chofer.  
-Eso fue genial! Ojala algun chico me lo hiciera a mí - sonrio Matsuri con ojos soñadores.  
-Bah, ¿Para que? Las chicas lo hacemos mucho mejor que ellos.  
-Lo sé, pero no me interesa hacerme lesbiana.  
-Ni a mi tampoco - y ambas soltaron una fuerte risotada - aunque con tal calidad de hombres, quien sabe.  
Gaara solo nego con la cabeza mientras enfocaba su vista en el paisaje citadino. Aun se sorprendía de lo lento que había resultado su hermano con la joven. Se querían, pero él era sumamente orgulloso y no le resultaba fácil perdonar a alguien que lo hubiese lastimado.  
En ese momento, el coche se detuvo y Gaara noto como Matsuri bajaba.  
-Gracias por traerme  
-No es nada amiga. Ya mañana seguiremos hablando - le guiño el ojo la chofer. Matsuri le hizo un ademan de despedida y luego uno a Gaara. Este solo le correspondio con una seca cabezada.  
-Veo que se la paso bien - comento Makoto de repente.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Matsuri me dijo que usted la invito a la boda.  
Gaara sonrio.  
-Eso fue sencillo.  
-Ya veo  
-¿Ya no me odias?  
-¿A que se refiere? - Makoto parpadeo sorprendida. Ella sabía de que trataba, pero se hizo la desentendida.  
-Sí. Yo te gustaba.  
-Ah, claro que no. Tiene un ego demasiado grande Señor Gaara.  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Mucho. Aunque a veces es sumamente ciego.  
-No lo niego.  
Makoto se mordio el labio. Aun era pronto para decirle algo tan importante.  
Además, no se lo merecía. No podía negar que aun se sentía herida por el rechazo que le había hecho sentir y era algo con lo cual Makoto no sabía lidear muy bien. Le dolía mucho que alguien la hiciera a un lado. Tal vez era parte de su pasado, donde había salido muy mal librada.  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido del celular la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Bueno? - contesto poniendose el altavoz.  
-¿Ya saliste de trabajar? - se escucho la voz de Sasuke. Sin embargo, se notaba extraña.  
-Sí, ya casí. ¿Estas bien?  
-¿Tan mal me escucho?  
-Un tanto. Parece que te rompieron la nariz.  
-Eres bruja.  
-¡Sasuke! - la chica tercio molesta - ¿Te rompieron la nariz?  
-Que quieres. Pero logré que ella tocará en la boda.  
Makoto hizo un gesto de molestia. Sasuke le había comentado que necesitaba juntar su vieja banda, ya que la que había contratado su tío, se había escaqueado al último momento.  
-Esta bien. ¿Te veo en una hora?  
-Excelente preciosa. Te espero donde siempre.  
-No me llames preciosa, estoy molesta contigo.  
-Adios amor - se escucho una risa. Makoto apago el celular con molestia.  
-¿Todo bien? - pregunto Gaara.  
-Ah sí, perdone, pero era algo privado.  
-Entiendo - Gaara solo se cruzo de brazos. Así que Sasuke, el famoso "boke", estaba saliendo con ella.  
Cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
Y que tenía que intervenir de inmediato...

Hinata salio a tomar algo de aire. La platica entre Tayuya y Hanabi había resultado estupenda, pero la había dejado exhausta.  
Hanabi ya había tomado la determinación de invitar a Kiba y la pelirroja iba a echarle una mano también.  
Tal vez no podría quedarse en Japón, pero al menos haría su mejor esfuerzo.  
-Su propio camino - penso Hinata mientras miraba la luna en lo alto. Ella también había estado en la misma posición que su hermana, cuando su padre hace 4 años le había pedido irse a EUA. Sin embargo, ella se opuso, al grado de salirse del hogar paterno y trabajar por su cuenta.  
Hiashi al final la había perdonado y le daba dinero de vez en cuando, en un gesto de perdón, pero ella había logrado su independencia.  
Todo gracias a que él la había contratado unos días antes de eso.  
Justo en ese momento, sintio como algo pesado caía sobre sus hombros. Era un saco.  
-Naruto - se volvio la joven sorprendida al ver al rubio atrás de ella, sonriendole con su típica cara de zorro.  
-Vine a ver como estabas. Me dijeron que saliste corriendo del trabajo.  
-L-Lo siento. Pero tuve una urgencia familiar.  
-¿Todo bien? ¿Algo que te pueda ayudar?  
Hinata nego con la cabeza agradecida. Le encantaba que Naruto fuera tan sobreprotector con ella.  
-Estoy bien, el problema es mi hermana Hanabi. Se va para EUA en un mes.  
-¿EUA? ¿Porque?  
-Ideas de mi padre. Hanabi si quiere ir, pero tiene...asuntos pendientes.  
-Supongo es lo de Kiba.  
-¿Lo sabes? - Hinata parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Claro, los hombres somos tan chismosos como las mujeres.  
-Ya veo - la chica parecio molesta - hablan de chicas no?  
-Lógico.  
Hinata hizo una mueca de celos. No le agradaba la idea de que Naruto hablará de otra chica, en especial de su físico.  
-Como sea, ¿Que hará entonces?  
-Va a hablar mañana con Kiba.  
-Interesante. Espero el "perro" no vaya a rechazarla o le parto la cara en dos.  
-Dejalo Naruto, él no tendría la culpa.  
Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de sentir celos. Hinata y él habían sido buenos amigos antes, demasiado para su gusto.  
-De todas formas, más le vale darle el sí.  
Hinata solto una risita.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
-Te ves lindo siendo sobreprotector.  
Naruto solo sonrio apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hinata se reclino contra él, apretujandose lentamente. Naruto la estrecho contra él, mientras se quedaban en silencio, admirando el cielo frío y estrellado.

_Has tenido que cargar con muchas cosas verdad?__  
__Tu corazón ha estado llorando verdad?__  
__No puedes abandonar el sueño que elegiste verdad?_

_Deseo que en tu vida las veces que confíes y sonrías sean más__  
__Que las que sufras o desconfies_

_Sólo eres alguien secundario a la sombra de otros__  
__Cuando te enfrentas con tu sueño__  
__Déjalo estar en tu interior y se honesto contigo mismo_

_Lo has hecho tantas veces… Lo intentas todo para no abandonar__  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces… ¿Acaso no te has puesto en pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?__  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces… Nosotros__  
__Tantas veces hemos confiado tantas veces hemos soñado__  
__Tantas veces…_

_Lo has hecho tantas veces ¿Acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?__  
__Tanas veces… ¿acaso no has estado en la sombra de otros tantas veces?__  
__Ahora eres el protagonista… al menos dejanos soñar lo que queramos_

_Huiste de muchas cosas dejándolas para más adelante__  
__Sólo este sueño, sólo este sueño__  
__Sólo este sueño…_

_¡Ya basta de estar en un papel secundario!__  
__Cuando te enfrentas con tu sueño__  
__Déjalo estar en tu interior y sé honesto contigo mismo__  
__No seas el actor secundario ¡Sé el protagonista!_

_Lo has hecho tantas veces… Lo intentas todo para no abandonar__  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces… ¿Acaso no te has puesto en pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?__  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces… Nosotros__  
__Tantas veces hemos confiado tantas veces hemos soñado__  
__Tantas veces…_

_Para conseguir algo tienes que dejar pasar muchas cosas__  
__para creer has de desconfiar__  
__Para proteger a las personas has de herirlas__  
__Lo has hecho tantas veces… tantas veces…_

_Lo has hecho tantas veces ¿Acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?__  
__Tanas veces… ¿acaso no has estado en la sombra de otros tantas veces?__  
__Ahora eres el protagonista… al menos dejanos soñar lo que queramos_

_Tantas veces lo has hecho__  
__Tantas veces Tantas veces_

Rock Lee termino de cantar, haciendo una pose de chico cool, mientras Sai aplaudía de manera monotona e Ino le hacía silbidos de aprobación.  
-Excelente, excelente! - la rubia estaba exhultante - lo hiciste muy bien!  
-Gracias, gracias - Lee da varias reverencias. En el fondo del salón karaoke, Sakura le salía una gota de sudor.  
Apenas unas horas antes, mientras salía con su "nuevo" novio de la clínica, había recibido una llamada de Ino, que los invitaba a ambos al karaoke.  
Sakura estaba comenzando a negarse, pero Lee le había arrebatado el celular y había aceptado eso como un reto.  
Claro, lo mataría al salir del lugar, no cabía duda.  
-No puedo negar que esta feo con ganas - comento Ino mientras Sai y Lee tecleaban el número de la siguiente canción - pero tiene una gran voz.  
Sakura le miro indiferente. Ella sabía que no lo decía tanto por ello, sino por "otra cosa".  
-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan indirecta?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-No vas a decir nada de lo de hoy?  
-¿Que? ¿Esperabas que me portara cruel con él por su aspecto?  
-¿Y tu crees?  
-Bueno, tampoco voy a negarlo. No es mi tipo realmente.  
Sakura hizo una mueca. Ya sabía por donde iba el comentario. Seguro su amiga le diría que no era el indicado para ella.  
-Pero - Ino sonrio - ¿Te hace feliz?  
-Apenas llevamos unas horas como novios, no puedo decirte si me hace feliz o no.  
-Aja. Que hallas tenido sexo con él así por así, no nacio de unas horas. Y las últimas semanas, estabas muy contenta.  
Sakura no dijo nada. Odiaba la perspicacia de Ino. Cierto que era muy superficial de repente, pero por momentos no lo parecía.  
-Ok, ok. Ya había salido con él, pero solo como amigos. Esta es la primera vez como novios...  
-Excelente. Entonces tiene mi aprobación.  
-¿En serio? - la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida.  
-Claro. Si te hace feliz, es lo que cuenta.  
Sakura parpadeo aun más desconcertada. Ino era famosa por menospreciar las cosas que no eran "bonitas" o de su agrado, aun cuando fueran mejores en otro sentido.  
Entonces la chica centro su mirada en Sai. Seguro él era el responsable de este cambio tan abismal en la chica.  
-Elegiste buena canción - hablo de repente el pelinegro - un tanto...triste, no crees?  
-Un poco - sonrio Lee mientras le pasaba el micrófono - pero es una de mis favoritas. Me ha ayudado a salir adelante tantas veces y no darme por vencido con lo que quiero - entonces Lee se enfoco en Sakura. Esta bajo la mirada apenada, mientras Sai e Ino se intercambiaban miradas de comprensión.  
-Bien, no hay que deprimirse - sonrio la rubia - ahora a cantar y a disfrutar esta noche!

Tenten miro el reloj de su celular. Eran las 11 de la noche.  
-Extraño - penso. Se supone ya debería estar camino a alguna jefatura de policía, sin embargo, habían pasado 3 horas desde la visita de Matsuri y nada  
-Tal vez se olvidaron de mí - Tenten se removio en el camastro y tomo la cobija que había a un lado, para dormir, cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, sorprendiendola.  
-Hola - Kankuro aparecio y alzando la mano en un saludo seco. Tenten se quedo con la boca abierta - ¿Estas bien?  
-Eh, sí - la joven se levanto - supongo ya van a llevarme no?  
-¿Llevarte?  
-Sí. Me comporte pesimamente y creo merezco unos días en la cárcel, no?  
-Bueno, si te comportaste extrañamente, pero no de mala manera.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Nada, solo es el protocolo de seguridad. Cualquier intruso no autorizado, es remitido a esta unidad, por unas horas...  
-¿Por unas horas? Entonces no voy a ir a la carcel?  
-No, tecnicamente debimos soltarte hace unas horas. A los demás ya los liberaron, salvo a tí...  
-¿Y porque no lo hicieron?  
El sonido de la puerta cerrandose contesto la pregunta de la joven. La habitación se hundio en la oscuridad.  
-¿Kankuro?  
-¿Porque lo hiciste? - se escucho la voz del chico. Tenten no podía percibir su figura, pero su tono de voz parecía de curiosidad.  
-¿Porque crees? O mas bien, ¿Por quien crees?  
Se hizo un silencio largo. Los ojos de Tenten comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y noto como Kankuro parecía sumamente nervioso.  
-No se que decir...  
-No tienes que decir nada. Es mi última carta al respecto.  
-¿Tu última carta?  
-Sí. Si no te conmovías con esto, te dejaba por la santa paz.  
-Tenten...  
La chica sintio como el corazón se le estrujaba al escucharlo nombrarla. ¿Hacia cuanto estaba tan enamorada de este tipo?  
-Entiendo que no te gusto, lo sé - la chica se volvio para no seguir mirandolo. Quería ignorar su voz, pero no podía - te herí demasiado y me porté como una estupida...  
Tenten no pudo continuar, cuando sintio los brazos de Kankuro ceñirse a su alrededor. Trato de volverse, pero solo sintio como los labios de él chocaban con los suyos, mostrandose ansiosos, cosa que ella tampoco se quedo atrás.  
-Kankuro - fue lo que alcanzo a decir la chica, antes de dejarse llevar por la emoción.

El Leninismo mantiene que el imperialismo es el estadio más alto del capitalismo, y que el capitalismo sólo puede ser vencido a través de los medios revolucionarios. Cualquier intento de reformar el capitalismo está destinado al fracaso. Lenin creía en la destrucción del Estado capitalista a través de la revolución proletaria, y en reemplazar a ese Estado por la dictadura del proletariado, o un sistema de democracia de los trabajadores, en el que los trabajadores tendrían el poder político a través de consejos llamados soviets...  
Shino dejo de comentar y vio a varios de sus alumnos hacer muecas. Era natural que se quejaran: todos ellos habían vivido bajo el sistema capitalista, que les renumeraba muchos beneficios.  
Claro, a cambio de ser "esclavos" del mismo sistema.  
Justo en ese momento, el timbre sono y comenzo a escucharse los comentarios típicos antes de salir.  
-Bien - Shino encendio las luces y apago el proyector - quiero un ensayo de 5 hojas sobre este tema. Para este lunes, por favor.  
Se escucho un "oh no" generalizado.  
-Vaya, eres sumamente popular - se escucho cuando el último alumno había salido, mientras Shino apagaba su laptop. Este se volvio y vio a una preciosa pelirroja sonreírle coquetamente, a través de sus lentes de moldura negra.  
-Te pintaste...  
-Sí - Karin le interrumpio - me pinte el pelo.  
Shino fruncio el entrecejo y solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Así que eres profesor ¿No?  
-Sí. ¿Como te enteraste?  
-Tengo mis contactos - le guiño el ojo. Shino hizo una mueca. Tendría que hablar con Kiba al respecto.  
-Veo estabas hablando de Marx.  
-Una de las corrientes derivadas. Esta el estalinismo, maoísmo y trotskismo.  
-Este último pugnaba por una revolución cambiante, no a nivel de un estado y en etapas, sino total y casí anarquica, ¿No?  
Shino miro impresionado a la joven.  
-Veo que has leído  
-Un poco. Me interese cuando me compraste ese libro de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pensé todo eran balazos, pero había mucho del choque de dos sistemas políticos: el capitalismo y socialismo.  
-¿Y?  
-El capitalismo aboga por un estatus, por ser un siervo o un señor. Pero en la busqueda de lo segundo, te quedas estancado en tus propias ideas. Mientras el socialismo aboga por un cambio constante, embullido en una libertad propia que proponen los anarquistas.  
-Interesante. Has entendido perfectamente el concepto.  
-No es tan díficil. Eres un maldito defensor de las teorías de Marx.  
-¿Como?  
-Estas manipulando los hechos desde que te conozco y lo haces para que todo siga un cambio.  
Karin noto como la ceja de Shino se alzaba casí hasta alcanzar el cabello. Había dado en el blanco.  
-Me...sorprende que hallas llegado a tal conclusión - la voz de Shino era apenas un susurro. Karin sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Cambié y lo sigo haciendo - entonces la joven se pego al cuerpo de Shino de manera seductora - ¿Tu cuando lo harás?  
Shino trago saliva. No solo por sentir las curvas de la pelirroja contra él, sino por lo que había dicho. Karin era una maldita arpía. Lo había atacado tanto en el aspecto físico como intelectual.  
-Estas...seduciendome... - murmuro el chico. Karin le sonrio lascitivamente.  
-Bingo... - la chica se acerco para besarlo, pero al instante, Shino se separo de un brinco y salio corriendo, como si fuera un niño. Karin hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
-Tal como pensé - suspiro. Por un momento penso que ya no iría al baile con él, tal como lo había planeado.  
Sin embargo, su mirada se poso en la lap que estaba sobre la mesa.  
Una sonrisa felina se dibujo en su rostro.

Shikamaru hizo una corta reverencia al encontrarse con Gaara dentro de su casa. Había sido invitado la noche anterior y se encontraba nervioso.  
¿Se habría enterado que Temari y él..?  
-Shikamaru - Gaara tomo asiento en el amplio despacho que tenía - espero te encuentres bien.  
-Sí, muy bien, gracias - el Nara tomo asiento con reservas aun ante la seña obvia del hermano de Temari - Supongo me hablo por un motivo importante, ¿No es así?  
-Tan perspicaz como siempre - Gaara se adelanto en el asiento y puso las manos frente a él, emulando la pose de Gendou Ikari - te tengo una misión.  
Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Temari era una chismosa. En un tiempo, él había sido espía industrial y de los mejores, eso hasta que cayo en Konoha y Naruto lo recluto como asesor.  
Se lo había comentado a la rubia sin querer en una ocaisón.  
-Ya no me dedico a eso.  
-Lo sé. Temari te tiene en alta estima por eso. Sin embargo...  
-¿Sin embargo?  
-Necesito me investigues a una persona en particular.  
-Pero señor Gaara...  
-No me digas señor. Tecnicamente, ya somos casí cuñados, así que puedes decirme Gaara a secas.  
Shikamaru trago saliva. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.  
-¿Y a quien investigaría?  
-A Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Entiendo. Esta tenienod problemas con él.  
-Yo no, pero si alguien de mi confianza. Necesito saber si estara en buenas manos.  
-Por como dice, es una mujer.  
-Exacto. Pero no tengo esas intenciones con ella.  
Shikamaru fruncio el entrecejo. Por la forma en que hablaba el pelirrojo, parecía tener una información extra de esa joven.  
-Veo que esta bien informado - se aventuro. Gaara asintio.  
-Tengo bien documentados a mis empleados, para que me rindan eficientemente y solo a mí - Gaara alzo los ojos ante esto - ¿Entiendes?  
-Sí, entiendo perfectamente - Shikamaru sudo frío. Él estaba dentro de esas investigaciones - entonces, porque me necesita a mí?  
-Porque mi propio "investigador" esta dentro del círculo de Sasuke y puede verse afectado emocionalmente.  
¿Círculo de Sasuke? Penso el Nara. ¿Quien podría ser entonces?  
Fue entonces cuando le vino la revelación. Era él.  
-Entiendo. No quiere información falseada.  
-No creo tengo eso, pero si modificada.  
-Por algo le dicen "Kazekage" ¿No? La sombra del viento, que se mueve por todos lados.  
-Veo entendiste el punto - la sonrisa de Gaara se torno gelida - ¿Lo harás?  
-No tengo remedio, supongo. ¿Que obtendre a cambio?  
-Lógico. Mi permiso.  
-¿El permiso para salir con su hermana?  
-No. Ese lo tienes, sino el permiso para seguir viviendo.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Vamos Shikamaru. Crees que no se que tienes relaciones con mi hermana. Si ella resulta embarazada y no estan casados...sabrás las consecuencias.  
Shikamaru trago saliva, mientras Gaara seguía sonriendole de una manera fría y cruel.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo me quise explayar un tanto en la cuestión "intelectual" de los personajes. De allí la charla "política" que tienen Karin y Shino al final del episodio. También en como Hanabi ira confrontando a Kiba, lo cual se verá en el siguiente capítulo (que sería el preludio a la boda, o el prologo a tal, aun no me decido que tanto abarcar). Aparte, notarán cual es mi línea de pensamiento (sí, si me acusan de rojo, ya será por algo jejeje).  
Tal vez la reconciliación de Tenten y Kankuro fue muy rápida, más por el "teatro" armado anterior a esto, pero decidí dejarlos en paz por el momento. De todas formas, poniendome en perspectiva masculina, si una chica hiciera eso por mí, no dudaría en salir con ella xD.  
Igualmente, me divertí con el karaoke entre Ino y Sai, así Sakura y Lee, donde se ve una mejor aprobación de la rubia (que aunque halla tenido una evolución, aun mantiene viejas manías).  
En apariencia, Shino esta perdiendo un tanto del "punch" racional que lo caracterizaba en los primeros episodios, lógico ha ido así por lo que ha pasado con Karin, pero en sí, verán que todo tiene una lógica (como diría el Guasón: todo forma parte del plan).  
Por cierto, charas como Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba o Chouji comenzarán a descollar en los próximos episodios.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron "Listen to your heart" de Roxette, así "ima made nando mo" de Massmissile, pero en su versión traducida. Es una de las rolas más chidas de Naruto, sino la mejor (sino, para prueba, vean el video en el tubo, que es una genialidad).  
Saludos especiales a zulemo1, mayura sakamoto1, steldark, didiluna, Aoi-Hyuga, Annie-sama, _shinofan_, Gynee, adrifernan19, Myri Weasley28, sango surime, yusha, Gabe Logan, Link-kun, Fiffy20, Heero Kusanagi, Selene-Moonlight y Azrael.  
Sus comentarios siempre son bien tomados para la modificación de los personajes e historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 25: ¿Te entiendo?  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

-No entiendo porque acepte volver al Hebi.  
-No somos más Hebi. El idiota de Sasuke lo cambio por Taka - Suigetsu suspiro, mientras volvía a canturrear - It was the heat of the moment, Telling me what your heart meant, Heat of the moment shone in your eyes...  
-Idiota, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Karin miro el teclado. Lo había sacado de la caja donde lo había guardado hace años. Suigetsu le ayudaba a sacar sus cosas para llevarlas al salón de la fiesta.  
-¿Entonces no es un simple capricho?  
Karin se volvio hacia el peliazul que le sonreía mordazmente.  
-No contestaré a eso.  
Suigetsu solo esbozo su sonrisa de tiburón y se echo el tripode del teclado al hombro.  
-¿Con algo más te ayudo?  
-No, con eso esta bien.  
-Al menos deberías darnos las gracias. Juugo y yo estamos muy ocupados.  
-¿Ocupados? Estaban jugando en el Wii cuando llegue.  
-Ah, precisamente. Casí terminamos el Megaman 9.  
Karin entorno los ojos y se acomodo el teclado bajo el brazo. Sin embargo, se detuvo y miro a Suigetsu que subía el armazón a la cabina de la camioneta datsun que tenía Juugo estacionada frente a su casa.  
-¿Sucede algo hime? - pregunto sarcastico Suigetsu.  
-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?  
-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?  
-Solamente responde.  
-Sabes que sere muy duro con el comentario.  
-Por eso la pregunta.  
-Hmmmm - Suigetsu se froto la mejilla y se subio de un salto a la cabina - es díficil responder.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque no se cuando eres peor. Cuando actuas como una arpía o como una sanguijuela.  
-Sabía que ibas a responder eso - Karin suspiro y se dirigio a la cabina del conductor.  
-Sin embargo...eres mucho menos peor cuando actuas como una arpía...justo ahora.  
Karin se detuvo y lo miro  
-¿Lo dices porque no ando encima de Sasuke?  
Suigetsu asintio y le sonrio.  
-Eres bonita Karin, pero sabemos tu pasado. Cuando algo deja de ser un juego para tí, lo dejas. La razón por la cual Sasuke te tuvo tanto tiempo atrapada, es que precisamente él jamás se dejo. Inclusive ahora, cuando lo tenías para tí, lo dejaste ir.  
-Eso no es cierto... - Karin sabía de quien hablaban y no era de Sasuke.  
-Pues lo sea o no, él no te tiene la suficiente confianza. Es lógico.  
-Eso no es justo! - tercio molesta - le he demostrado que soy algo más, aparte de un trasero y pechos!  
-Tal vez, pero tu inteligencia emocional?  
-¿Que hay con ella?  
-Sí. Si realmente quisieras algo con él, serías más directa.  
Karin miro sorprendida a Suigetsu. ¿Como sabia lo que había intentado hacer?  
-¿Lo ves? - sonrio aun más el peliazul - trataste de seducirlo y salio corriendo, ¿No?  
-¿Acaso él te dijo?  
-No tuvo que decirme nada. Yo mismo haría lo mismo si tu te me insinuarás.  
-Aja, eso no lo hiciste hace unos años, ¿Eh?  
-No lo hice, porque sabía que solo era sexo y ya. Pero con esa actitud, pareces buscar algo serio, pero...  
-¿Pero..?  
-Karin. No eres considerada una mujer seria.  
-¿Entonces soy vista como una golfa? - Karin dio un puñetazo a la puerta, haciendo que Juugo se despertará - ¡Entonces que se vayan al diablo todos los malditos hombres! No pienso cambiar mi manera de vestir o ser por un idiota!  
-No te estoy diciendo eso - Suigetsu se sento y la miro - él no espera eso de tí.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Piensa como arpía. Si realmente le hubieras desagradado, él no te hubiera aceptado desde un principio...simplemente huyo cuando tu actitud cambio.  
Karin se quedo masticando la última frase unos minutos. Abrio repentinamente la cajuela y avento el teclado, que casí le pega al pobre Juugo.  
-¿Podriás...?  
-Anda, ve. Te guardo las cosas.  
Karin iba a dar media vuelta, pero suspiro y miro al peliazul un momento.  
-Gracias...  
Suigetsu solo se encogio de hombros, mientras la pelirroja salía corriendo calle abajo, haciendole señas a un taxi para que se detuviera...

-¿Y como vamos a salir?  
Kankuro no miro a Tenten, que le hacía esa pregunta varias veces, mientras se acomodaba la blusa. El marionetista miraba por la puerta de la celda de la empresa. Baki y otro guardian platicaban amigablemente, mientras veían las cámaras de seguridad.  
-En eso estoy pensando - suspiro el castaño. Parecía que la única opción, era que ambos salieran de la celda, juntos. ¿Para que iba a negar el hecho de haberse acostado con la chica?  
Sin embargo, si Gaara fuese a enterar, sería harina de otro costal.  
-¿Tanto te averguenzas de mí?  
-Claro que no - Kankuro se volvio ante la pregunta - ¿Porque lo dices?  
-Porque somos pareja. Tú mismo me lo pediste ayer.  
-Vaya, pense estabas concentrada demasiado en "eso", para darte cuenta.  
Tenten solo sonrio pícaramente, pero luego cambio su rostro por una mueca.  
-¿Entonces?  
-No es eso. Si Gaara sabe de esto...nos irá mal.  
Tenten entendio. Kankuro le había platicado de las cosas entre Shikamaru y Temari, la otra hermana del joven. Y no habían salido tan bien como parecía.  
-Hey - Kankuro parpadeo - no puede ser...  
Tenten se acerco a la rejilla y vio como Makoto, la chofer de Gaara, aparecía en la puerta y les daba ciertas indicaciones a Baki y su subordinado. Al instante, los dos se hicieron humo.  
-Rápido - Makoto abrio la puerta - salgan antes que los atrapen.  
-Gracias - Tenten la miro curiosa - ¿Como supiste...?  
-Ya dije - sonrio la susodicha - luego de lo que hiciste, que hombre no caería a tus pies?  
Tenten le sonrio orgullosa, mientras Kankuro solo entornaba los ojos.

Kiba corría por el parque, seguido de Akamaru. Aun pese a la fatiga de la carrera, no sentía sueño en absoluto.  
-Maldito insomnio - murmuro mientras se frotaba los ojos. Shino le había recomendado salir a correr, para ver si le daba, lo cual no estaba resultando. Sin embargo, noto una sombra que le esperaba unos metros más adelante. La figura de una chica  
-Hanabi...- el chico se detuvo al reconocer a la adolescente. Esta asintio, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, se paro en seco y bajo la mirada.  
-Kiba, yo...quería decirte algo - alcanzo a murmurar la joven.  
-¿Eh? Lo siento Hanabi, pero tengo que hacer y...  
-¡Espera chucho! - escucho una voz trás de él - la escuincla quiere decir algo, así que calladito, te ves más bonito.  
Kiba se volvio y vio a una pelirroja mirarle de malos modos.  
Sin embargo, lo peor, fue ver al famoso primo de Hanabi y Hinata.  
-¿Neji? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Solo asegurarme que escuches a mi prima hablar. Es todo.  
-¿Que? Esto es una tontería, tengo que... - Kiba no dijo más, cuando sintio una navaja llegar a su cuello en instantes.  
-Tranquilo chucho. Solo será un momento - le susurro la joven. Akamaru comenzo a ladrar fuertemente, pero al notar la mirada de Tayuya, dejo de hacerlo y se puso a lloriquear mientras se hincaba en el suelo sin oponer resistencia.  
-Dios - Kiba estaba asustado - logro detener a Akamaru con un gesto.  
-Vamos Hanabi, ya dilo - alzo la voz la pelirroja. Kiba se volvio y miro a la chica, que parecía haber despertado de su letargo.  
-Kiba, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la boda?  
-¿Como? - el castaño parpadeo - ¿Montaste este operativo solo para decirme eso?  
-Hey, hey, vete con calma, pende**  
-Espera Tayuya - Neji intervino - es mejor nos retiremos.  
-Pero... - la pelirroja no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Neji se la llevo arrastrando de allí. Kiba suspiro y volteo a ver a Hanabi, que aunque seguía en pose de paralisis, no dejaba de mirarlo.  
-¿Entonces quieres que vaya contigo a la boda?  
-Sí, así es. Siento haber hecho esto, pero era la única forma de que tu no salieras corriendo...o yo... - bajo la mirada  
-Hanabi, no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias, yo fácil hubiera...  
-Me gustas Kiba.  
El castaño abrio los ojos.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Sí, me gustas y mucho. Demasiado - Hanabi apreto los puños - desde hace 2 años...  
Kiba abrio la boca. ¿Dos años? Eso era desde que ella tenía quince y él...  
-Hanabi! - al fin ladro - eso no puede ser!  
-¡Que sí! No entiendes que estoy enamorada de tí???  
-P-Pero...yo soy mayor que tú...al menos por...seis años y...  
-Kiba, por favor - Hanabi bajo la mirada. No quería que la viera llorar - solo ven conmigo a la boda, te lo pido. No me rechaces ni me aceptes ahora...  
-Hanabi...  
-Dime lo que sientes y piensas por mí, pero luego de la boda...por favor.  
Kiba se quedo callado, mientras veía a la joven casí en posición de suplica. Termino por lanzar un largo suspiro.  
-Esta bien. Te dire lo que siento, al finalizar la fiesta.  
Hanabi asintio, aun con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, se enderezo y sonrio enormemente, aunque varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
-Gracias. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.  
Kiba sonrio secamente. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que había prometido.

-¿Porque me quitaste de enmedio cabr**? - Tayuya estaba dando ademanes furiosa - si hubiera...  
-Calma, calma. ¿Crees que era la mejor opción?  
-Claro que sí! Ese tipo es un cobarde! Con solo verlo, yo...  
-Tayuya, por favor. Hanabi tiene que arreglarselas por sí misma.  
La pelirroja le miro de malos y nego con la cabeza.  
-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esa pendej***, por favor.  
-Lo prometo. A propósito, tengo un favor que pedirte.  
-¿Y cual es ese?  
-Sencillo. Quiero que vengas a la boda conmigo.  
-Ah, ya. ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí? - le guiño un ojo.  
-Aja. Lo que quiero es que me acompañes para vigilar a Hanabi. Si Kiba acepta, pero la rechaza, habrá quien necesite la consuele...  
-Y alguien quien madr** al cucho...Entiendo.  
-Si quieres verlo así...¿Entonces?  
-Esta bien. Al fin, que no tenía nada que hacer mañana. ¿A que horas te veo?  
-La boda es a las cinco. Te recogere a las 3, ¿Esta bien?  
-Perfecto. Tengo un vestido que te hará que te mies en los pantalones, pero del gusto.  
Neji hizo una mueca. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar ahora, más, porque Tayuya no dejaba de sonreírle, mientras mordisqueaba la punta de la navaja.

-¿Que pueden verle a esa cosa? - Ino miro despectivamente a Sai, Naruto y Lee gritar frente al televisor. Las tres respectivas parejas habían tenido una comida un día antes de la boda, en el departamento de Naruto. Luego de la comida, los hombres se habían posicionado frente a la TV, a ver una serie de mechas.  
-Dejalos - sonrio Hinata - merecen divertirse un rato.  
-Más bien deberían estarnos haciendo - suspiro Ino mientras sorbía su té helado - ¿Quien les regalo esos DVDs?  
-Si quieres culparme - Sakura alzo la mano y pico el pastel que tenía frente a ella - aparte, era mejor regalarselos, que tirarlo a la basura.  
-¿Eso era de Sasuke?  
-Lógico. ¿Que pareja de idiotas se pasaba hasta horas de la noche, viendo eso?  
-Aja. Dos hombres en la casa y tu sin sexo, que mal - rio Ino. Sakura le saco la lengua y comenzo a engullir el pastel - por lo menos, te la pasarás bien con Lee ¿No?  
-Bueno - Sakura paso el pedazo - no puedo negarlo. Lee es tan distinto a los hombres que he conocido y...aun no puedo creerlo.  
Sakura sonrio, pero noto las miradas de sus dos amigas.  
-¿Que sucede? Dije algo malo?  
-No, para nada, pero... - Hinata se callo. Sakura la miro expectante - Lee no es un plato de segunda mesa, ¿Sabes?

-No, Minmey era la más guapa, cantaba como una diosa - exclamo Lee. Naruto asintio.  
-Claro que sí, dattebayo!  
-Se nota su poca cultura al respecto - Sai dibujaba un bosquejo en su cuaderno sin mirarlos - la mejor es Lisa Hayes.  
-¿Lisa? Pero si ella es... - Naruto no termino cuando se oyo una silla caer y un vaso romperse. Los dos se levantaron de golpe de la sala y vieron a Sakura dirigirse a la habitación más próxima, echando humo por las orejas. Hinata tenía la mirada gacha, bastante avergonzada, mientras Ino suspiraba.  
-¿Que sucedio?  
-Nada que les incumba. Creo es el compañero del "mes".  
-Ah, ¿Eso? He oído que es muy doloroso, ¿Hinata tu...? - el rubio no termino de decir la frase, cuando la chica grito, lo empujo y salio corriendo hacia otra habitación - hey, ¿Que dije?  
-Hombres... - nego con la cabeza Ino mientras tomaba las manos de Naruto y Lee - anden, vayan a consolar a las novias.  
Los susodichos solo se miraron y fueron hacia las respectivas habitaciones. Ino se volvio hacia Sai, que seguía imperturbable, dibujando en su cuaderno.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Trataba de dibujar, pero la "fea", me quito la inspiración.  
-¿En serio? Puedo verlo?  
Sai asintio y le paso el cuaderno. Ino vio una especie de avión militar, extendiendo algo como si fueran brazos.  
-Vaya...es muy...lindo.  
-No tienes que halagarme, sino conoces el tema.  
Ino se sintio herida y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo como sus dos amigas, pero se contuvo. Sai simplemente volteo hacia el bosquejo, mientras Ino miraba los DVDs esparcidos por la alfombra.  
-Oye, ¿Cual es el primero?  
-¿Porque? - Sai retiro su vista del cuaderno. Ino bufo y le miro seriamente.  
-Quiero ver esa serie.  
-Pensé no te interesaba.  
-Realmente no, pero no quiero quedarme sin temas para hablar contigo.  
Sai parpadeo un momento, mientras la rubia cambiaba el disco y lo ponía.  
una peculiar tonadita emergio, mientras la imagen de una especie de filme salía, mostrando un montón de aviones y mechas transformables, al tanto un piloto se ponía los lentes y se escuchaba el título...  
-Robotech... - susurro Ino mientras se acomodaba. Sai se quedo callado y nego con la cabeza. Era seguro que Ino se aburriría a los cinco minutos, así que no había porque preocuparse...

Gaara miro el video de la grabación que Baki le había traído. Por suerte, habían censurado las partes "íntimas". No tenía ánimos para ver a su hermano en algo que no se lo imaginaba. Al menos esos dos, se habían reconciliado y de la mejor manera.  
-En fin - suspiro y apago el video. Se volvio sin mirar hacia el teléfono para hablar con Matsuri, pero al levantar el auricular, noto que había una llamada en línea. Iba a colgar, pero un grito hizo que se parara en seco.

_-No puedes hacerme eso...  
-Matsuri, yo...lo siento. En serio, pero quiero seamos amigos.  
-¿Amigos? Tuvimos relaciones! Yo te quiero!  
-Lo sé, pero...  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Solo me usaste?  
-No, claro que no! Estaba confundido...como tú...  
-¿Yo? ¿Confundida? ¡Llevo años prendada de tí desde el instituto y me sales con eso! ¡Hombre tenías que ser! Consiguen lo que quieren y se largan!  
-Matsuri...  
-No te quiero volver a ver. Si me llego a topar contigo al menos en quince metros... - se escucho un sollozo y como colgaban._  
-Vaya - murmuro el pelirrojo mientras colgaba también.

-¡Maldito seas! - Matsuri lanzo el auricular a varios metros de allí. Por suerte, la alfombra de la estancia, evito que se rompiera, lo cual enfurecio más a la castaña, que se tumbo sobre el escritorio, a contener las lágrimas.  
¿Como había podido ser tan ilusa? ¿Como?  
Una música conocida emergio del reproductor que tenía a lado de su escritorio. Al reconocer la melodía, las lágrimas salieron definitivamente, bañandole la cara, mientras se mordía una mano para contenerlas de algun modo...

_...aunque fui yo quien decidi  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habr segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto ...  
y aunque fui yo quien decidi  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habr segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto ... _

-¿Matsuri?  
La joven brinco del asiento al escuchar su nombre, y llevandose de golpe, una taza de café y un pisapapeles.  
-Señor...Gaara - la castaña le miro desconcertada, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. El pelirrojo se acerco y levanto la taza, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar el líquido, que amenazaba con desparramarse sobre unos documentos.  
-Lo siento! - Matsuri saco su pañuelo, luego que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar - lo siento!  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes. No quiero se echen a perder estos papeles.  
Matsuri asintio ferviemente, mientras le ayudaba a limpiar. No solo había estado llorando por ese idiota, sino también la había visto el señor Gaara en ese estado. Quería que se la tragara la tierra.  
-Listo - el pelirrojo hizo a un lado las carpetas - será mejor que llames a mantenimiento, algo del café se derramo en la alfombra y no quiero se manche, ¿Entendido?  
Matsuri asintio repetidamente. Gaara se detuvo antes de volverse.  
-Toma - saco un pañuelo de otro bolsillo y se lo lanzo - limpiate esas lágrimas. No quiero que nadie te vea así.  
Matsuri bajo la mirada avergonzada. Gaara la miro un momento y suspiro, mientras se acercaba al aparato de sonido. La canción se había terminado y empezaba otra, pero Gaara apreto el botón de avanzado varias veces, hasta que se topo con una conocida.

_  
La luna en tu melena me ayudo  
a seguir tus pasos por la acera  
pero al doblar la esquina del bazar  
no se como te perdi_

En plena confusion escuche  
dentro de mi corazon  
como una voz marcando la señal  
iba diciendo...  
-Tu, tu y yo

Matsuri parpadeo y miro a su jefe. Este le esbozo una leve sonrisa y solo se dio la vuelta, mientras la melodía resonaba por la estancia.

-Shikamaru, tanto de no verte! - Chouji emergio de la oficina, mientras devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas. El Nara solo sonrio y luego de darle un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo, se volvio hacia los mecánicos que trabajaban en el taller.  
-Veo que vas progresando.  
-Siempre. Aunque he tenido que prescindir de dos buenos empleados.  
-Sí, algo así escuche. Sai trabaja como guardaespaldas en Suna y Konoha, mientras Makoto esta como chofer de Gaara.  
-Veo conoces al dichoso "Kazekage" - Chouji sonrio, pero entonces noto el gesto de su amigo - hey, ¿Algo paso con él?  
-¿Tan evidente soy?  
-No tanto, pero te conozco bastante. ¿Sucedio algo con Temari?  
-En parte. Mi famoso cuñado se entero de mi antiguo trabajo.  
-Ah, eso es malo. Parece que te presionara con el asunto de Temari entonces  
-Sí, aunque es problemático. Prefiero mejor estar en casa durmiendo y no trabajando.  
-Entiendo, pero si quieres que Gaara acepte tu relación con su hermana, mejor aguantate.  
Shikamaru sonrio. Chouji lo entendía siempre, así que resultaba cómodo no explicarle tantas cosas, sino ir directo al grano.  
-Aparte, aun mantengo mis contactos. ¿A quien investigo?  
-Lo conoces de sobra: Sasuke Uchiha.  
-¿Él? Pero ha estado limpio desde que dejo Akatsuki.  
-Sí, pero ¿Sabes que sale con Makoto?  
La cara bonachona de Chouji cambio. Su mirada se torno seria.  
-¿Con ese? Eso esta mal.  
-A mi no me parece tanto, pero Gaara esta al pendiente y quiere tenga todo sobre él.  
-Sino pensará, diría que esta celoso por esa chica.  
-No tanto. Hay otro motivo y también lo estoy investigando.  
-Ya veo. Todo un secretismo muy fuerte. Sin embargo, nada que no este a la luz - Chouji tiro la bolsa vacía en un cesto - ven luego de la boda, te tendré todos los detalles.  
-¿Boda? ¿También fuiste invitado?  
-Claro. ¿Quien crees que proveera de las limusinas de transporte?  
Shikamaru sonrio y en ese momento sono el celular.  
-¿Si? Temari. Voy para alla... - colgo rapidamente. Chouji le sonrio picaramente.  
-Veo que la emperatriz extiende su latigo y obedeces.  
-Muy gracioso. Esa mujer es muy problemática. Quiere conocer a mi madre.  
-Uh, entonces la cosa va en serio.  
-No como crees. Solo quiere ser presentada. Su familia es de mucho protocolo.  
-Pues tu madre la va a adorar, creeme.  
Shikamaru no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa de su amigo. Era tan problemático el asunto y ahora más con esto.  
¿Pero que rayos se tenía Gaara con Sasuke al final? Eso era lo que lo tenía confundido.

Naruto miraba con cierta expectación la mansión Hyuga. Siempre le causaba nerviosismo, no solo por lo esplendora e impactante que era, sino también por creer que en cualquier momento, el padre de Hinata, saldría a matarlo por traer a su hija tan tarde.  
-Calma - sonrio la peliazul mientras se quitaba el cinturón - él seguro esta durmiendo.  
-Eso lo dudo. Si es tan sobreprotector, como me dices, estará en la cocina, esperandote.  
Hinata sonrio. En realidad Naruto tenía toda la razón, pero prefería callarse, no quería ponerle aun más nervioso de lo que estaba.  
Aparte, se sentía sumamente contenta, aun pese a lo que había pasado en la comida.  
En lugar de pedir perdón como lo hacían la mayoría de los hombres, Naruto había trepado por un árbol que estaba cerca del edificio y luego hacia la ventana, para pedirle disculpas.  
Claro, era lo más romántico que alguien había hecho por ella.  
-Hinata, quiero...  
-Tranquilo, ya acepte tus disculpas y estamos bien.  
-Gracias - susurro el rubio más calmado - ¿Entonces a que hora te recojo mañana?  
-A las 2, tengo que estar temprano en la iglesia para arreglar ciertos asuntos. Rin me pidio ser una de las damas de honor.  
-Eso me parece excelente. Entonces a las dos - Naruto iba a abrir la portezuela para acompañar a Hinata hasta el porche, pero una mano lo retuvo.  
-Espera - la joven bajo la mirada apenada - quiero darte algo antes.  
Naruto parpadeo y solo vio como Hinata sacaba un estuche de su bolso y se lo entregaba  
-Hinata, ¿Que es esto?  
-Abrelo.  
Naruto levanto la tapa y vio un pendiente color plateado y alargado.  
-Hinata...  
-Es un regalo mío y de la dra. Tsunade.  
-¿La abuela Tsunade? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?  
-Me ayudo a escogerlo - sonrío tímidamente - ella te conoce de toda la vida y creyo que te gustaría.  
Naruto la miro sorprendido. ¿Cuando Hinata y Tsunade se habían visto para eso?  
-No...no se que decir...  
Hinata no contesto, solo tomo el collar y lo coloco encima del cuello del chico. Este no vio el pendiente, solo a la joven.  
-Gracias...  
-Agradecemelo de otra manera - Hinata dejo de sonreír y entrecerro los ojos. Naruto se puso en pánico. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan atrevida? Estaban frente a su casa y si los veía Hiashi lo mataría y...  
-Naruto - la chica murmuro - se tu mismo.  
El rubio parpadeo y luego sonrio, enormemente, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.  
Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Shino fruncio el entrecejo mientras revisaba los archivos en la computadora que tenía en el departamento.  
-No estan - mascullo mientras apagaba el monitor y se levantaba. Había varias presentaciones en la lap que había dejado en el salón de clases luego de salir corriendo.  
Sí, había sido una actitud muy cobarde, pero no quería ponerle un alto más duro a Karin.  
Este planteamiento, hizo que la cabeza comenzará a dolerle. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan blando con ella?  
Comenzo a dar vueltas por el departamento, sintiendose ansioso. Por un lado estaba entre mandar a volar a la chica y por otro lado, hacer que se quedará.  
Una parte de él que no podía ignorar, le decía que Karin era una chica atractiva en todos sentidos: tenía un cuerpo de diosa, y una inteligencia poco común.  
Era la chica perfecta.  
Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la hacía ver las cosas que había hecho. Su inteligencia emocional solía ser terriblemente baja y eso lo desanimaba. ¿Que tal si en algun momento, Karin se terminaba aburriendo de la situación y lo mandaba a volar?  
Shino se detuvo y apreto los puños dentro de su saco. Él jamás había sentido miedo alguno, si la situación era díficil, la enfrentaba de todos modos y aunque saliera perdiendo, no pasaba.  
¿Entonces porque tanto miedo por una chica? ¿Por que?  
Justo en ese momento, el golpe de la puerta abriendose, lo hizo despertar. Kiba aparecio, con cara de pocos amigos y sin siquiera mirarlo.  
-Supongo Hanabi ya hablo con él - escucho una voz del alfeizar. Era Karin.  
-Y supongo tu tuviste que ver con eso, ¿No?  
Karin nego con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, cerro la puerta lentamente y se coloco justo enfrente de ella, bloqueando cualquier salida.  
-Lo único que te queda, es la ventana - le bromeo socarronamente. Shino no contesto y se dirigio hacia el aparato de sonido.  
-Magnífico, vas a ignorarme otra vez?  
Shino siguio en silencio y solamente encendio el aparato. Al instante, una melodía emergio, llenando todo la antesala.  
-¿Por una cabeza? - pregunto Karin.  
-¿Como sabes?  
-Las veces que he venido, he curioseado entre tus cosas - señalo los estantes - tienes el DVD de "Perfume de Mujer".  
-Al Pacino gano un Óscar por esa película - murmuro Shino. Entonces Karin se acerco y sin más, tomo las manos de él entre las suyas.  
-Supongo entre tus excentricidades, esta bailar tango, ¿No?  
Shino parecio estático al ver el movimiento de la joven, pero termino por asentir. Sin más, comenzo a moverse lentamente, con pasos cadenciosos y cortos. Karin sonrio y siguio su movimiento. Tal como había intuido, estaba bajo el mismo paso de la película.  
-Creo te falta poner la mano en mi espalda - le guiño el ojo mientras le subía esta a su hombro y la otra permanecía en su mano. Shino no contesto, solo la miraba por sus gafas, mientras seguían bailando alrededor de la sala, siguiendo las notas del gran Carlos Gardel.  
Repentinamente, al crescendo, comenzo a hacerla girar e inclinar, en un baile cadencioso y atrevido, rápido y energico.  
Karin soltaba una que otra risita, mientras Shino la hacía moverse por la alfombra con rapidez.  
En giros rapidos, Karin solo sentía como la mano de él tocaba con delicadeza su cintura, para finalmente, terminar en un único paso, donde él se inclino, y ella igual, pero alzando la pierna sobre la suya, de manera muy erotica.  
-Rayos - la chica desperto de golpe. Eso último no había sido a propósito y era seguro que Shino saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.  
Sin embargo, no ocurrio.  
Solo alzo la cabeza y vio como la miraba de una forma extraña, al tanto que él subía una mano y bajaba parte de la chaqueta, dejando ver sus labios en su totalidad por primera vez...al menos para ella.  
-Shino... - alcanzo a murmurar, cuando él se inclino aun más.  
-Hueles muy bien - musito él, cuando sus labios chocaron contra los de ella, de una manera impetuosa y tan necesitada, que dejo en shock a la joven.

Sai estaba perplejo, mientras Naruto se rascaba la mejilla. Había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa hacía horas, pero no esperaba que ambos siguieran en su casa.  
-Entonces, Ino no se ha movido del televisor en al menos diez horas?  
Sai solo asintio mecanicamente. Naruto sonrio y se acerco hacia la sala.  
-¿Ino?  
-Espera Naruto, viene la parte más interesante...es cuando Lisa se va con su padre y deja al pobre Rick solo.  
-Ino...es la una de la mañana.  
-¿Que? - la rubia se levanto de golpe luego de unos momentos - ¿Como...puede...?  
-Creo te enviciaste - se acerco Sai sonriendo - eso nos pasa a todos al principio.  
Ambos chicos soltaron una risita, mientras la rubia bajaba la mirada apenada.  
-Lo...siento...se supone iba a salir contigo y...lo arruine...  
-No te preocupes - Sai tomo el casco de su motocicleta y le paso el suyo a Ino - me irás platicando en el camino que te gusto.  
Ino parpadeo y sonrio enormemente mientras seguía a su novio.  
Naruto solo nego con la cabeza y se dirigio hacia la televisión para apagarla, pero noto una escena y la dejo seguir...

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te vayas, pero no sera por la radio, porue es algo privado. Solo mira la ventana.  
-¿Pero que es?  
-Algo solo entre tú y yo.  
-Un mensaje en clave morse...me quejo de muchas cosas...pero..yo...tengo fe en tí...he aprendido a estimarte mucho y sería horrible que no regresarás. Haz tu viaje, pero por favor, regresa pronto a casa...hasta pronto Rick..._

Naruto se hinco y apago el aparato. Luego miro el colgante que tenía en el pecho...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ahora sí, damas y caballeros, el siguiente episodio da lugar a la dichosa boda. Espero no llevarme más de 3 o 4 capítulos, para dar finalizado este "arc" e irnos a la trama final.  
Ya finalmente, detoné dos eventos largamente esperados, como la consumación del deseo que tenían Shino y Karin uno hacia el otro, así como la declaración de Hanabi. Tecnicamente, la boda será como una conjunción de hechos ya bien establecidos (digo, para romper con la clásica trama, donde el evento cumbre, trae sorpresas, que de todas formas las habrá, pero en menor medida).  
Cabe decir, que tenía cierto bloqueo para el episodio, pero me pusé a repasar series viejitas y subitamente salio todo (lo de Robotech, no fue de a gratis). Y sí, el dibujo que hacía Sai, era un Valkirie, pero entrando en forma de "guardian".  
Por cierto, una aclaración: parece que algunos se confundieron con la línea de tiempo que maneje en los dos capítulos anteriores, pero tecnicamente, parte del cap. 24, era una antesala del 23. Sorry por la confusión.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio y en pequeños fragmentos, fueron tres: "JC" y "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano, así "Heat of moment", de Asia (la que canturrea Suigetsu al principio).  
Agradecimientos especiales a _shinofan_, Link-kun, adrifernan19, sango surime, Gynee, Denishitaz, Gabe Logan, Heero Kusanagi, Hyuugita, Azrael (por lo de la línea temporal), Selene-Moonlight, didiluna, mayura sakamoto1, annie-sama, Anika-San, Steldark, NOMBRE, kazuma-yako, Emuma-chan, Fernando Urashima, Aoi-Hyuga, Yusha, zulemo1 y Armen, por sus comentarios y sugerencias. De estos autores, he leído algunos fics que tienen, así que si de repente encuentran frases conocidas, es una especie de homenaje y agradecimiento por sus aportaciones, así también para quienes leen el fic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 26: Ven Claridad  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer... - susurro el sacerdote mientras cerraba la Biblia - puedo besar a la novia.  
Se hizo un silencio repentino cuando el sacerdote dio un paso atrás, mientras las miradas se posaban en Rin y Obito.  
Estos solo se sonrieron, mientras Rin se alzaba sobre sus zapatos y Obito se acercaba para besarla.  
Sai alzo la cámara para tomar la fotografía del momento. Sin embargo, unos momentos antes, había visto a los congregados mostrando una gama de emociones tan dispares.  
Naruto y compañia vestían sendos trajes negros, que inclusive Sai compartía, solo diferenciandose en el color de la corbata, siendo la suya totalmente blanca.  
Sasuke, con una corbata negra, se encontraba en el fondo del recinto, cruzado de brazos y despertando el suspiro de las feminas que habían asistido al templo.  
A su lado, Suigetsu, corbata azul claro, sonreía coquetamente hacia las mismas chicas que babeaban por el moreno...claro, sin tener la mínima respuesta.  
Juugo, el adormilado baterista, de corbata rosa, solo bostezaba mientras se frotaba el cabello.  
Unos bancos más adelante, Shikamaru, con corbata purpura, soltaba un bostezo aun más grande que el mismo Juugo, mientras Temari le daba un pisoton, con la cara llena en lágrimas.  
A su lado, Chouji, de amarillo, solo daba pequeñas palmadas, con varias envolturas de chocolate a sus pies.  
En la banca paralela, Kankuro de café, se cruzaba de brazos, ampliamente satisfecho, mientras Tenten a su lado lloraba a raudales.  
Adelante de ellos, Gaara, corbata roja, emitía el mismo gesto que su hermano, pero mirando de reojo a Sasuke, mientras Matsuri sonreía con los ojos brillantes.  
Unas bancas más adelante, Shino y Karin veían con atención la boda. La joven literalmente lloraba a mares, mientras Shino le daba palmaditas en la mano, luciendo una corbata gris, aunque lo curioso era como lucía solamente sus lentos negros.  
Justo a lado de ellos, Hanabi miraba con tristeza la ceremonia, mientras un atribulado Kiba, con una corbata azul marino, ignoraba totalmente a la joven.  
Y llegando a los lugares principales, los chicos que servían de "acompañantes", Naruto y Lee, vistiendo corbatas naranja y verde respectivamente, hacían sonidos de victoria en voz baja, mientras "las madrinas", Sakura, Makoto y Hinata, lloraban a moco tendido.  
-Excelente - sonrio Sai mientras veía como Obito y Rin se besaban, mientras sacaba las fotografías en secuencias, seguido de una rechifla de celebración y llantos en voz baja.  
Sin embargo, dos figuras se encontraban fuera de la iglesia, observando todo desde la entrada.  
-¿Porque no estas dentro? - una pelirroja se volvio hacia un apuesto joven, que vestía el mismo traje que sus compañeros, pero en blanco y con corbata aperlada.  
-¿Y tu porque crees? - Neji miro significativamente a Tayuya, que traía puesto un vestido escotado, que hacía resaltar su busto, y con una abertura en la falda, que casí dejaba ver su bien torneada pierna.  
-Oye - le guiño el ojo - te dije que traería algo que te haría mear del gusto.  
Neji solo entorno los ojos mientras sonreía ante el beso de la nueva pareja.

_Natsukashii hikari ni michibikare  
anata wa yasashiku te wo furu  
Minareta mirai ni mo wakare wo tsugete  
Kowareta kensou wo egakou_

_Sadamerareta unmei wo kiri-saite  
sora e to nukedasou_

-Y con ustedes...¡TAKA! - la potente voz de Sasuke resono por todo el salón. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar - ahora, tomaremos un receso, volveremos en un instante!  
La fiesta había comenzado hacia una hora y el ambiente no podía ser mejor. Los novios no paraban de recibir invitados y gente en su mesa, mientras los camareros comenzaban a servir a los invitados.  
La banda había resultado estupenda. Sasuke con el micrófono y la guitarra en mano, mientras Suigetsu tocaba el bajo y Juugo la batería. Karin parecía no haber perdido practica con el teclado.  
-Parece que todo esta siendo un éxito - Shino se acerco a la pelirroja tecladista del grupo. Karin solo sonrio  
-¿Crees? ¿O solamente es tu opinón con respecto a mí?  
-Podría decirse que ambas.  
Karin amplio más su sonrisa y alargo su mano hacia la del chico. Este parecio titubear, pero termino por tomarla.  
-Anda, acompañame a tomar algo - susurro la joven.  
Justo en ese momento, el celular de Shino resono. Contesto rapidamente y sin decir nada, colgo.  
-Lo siento - se volteo - tengo cosas que hacer.  
Karin abrio la boca, pero antes de que replicara algo, Shino se había esfumado.  
-¿Pero que rayos le pico? - se rasco la cabeza. Noto como igualmente Juugo y Suigetsu se habían hecho humo.  
Al único que vio, fue a Sasuke y la dichosa Makoto, que se dirigían a las cortinas del escenario, con cara de pocos amigos.

Neji tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa que le habían asignado. Sabía que la noche iba a ser díficil, más porque Hanabi había sacado a bailar a Kiba, que no parecía muy contento con la situación. Sin embargo, su prima llegando a la fiesta, se había divertido muchísimo con él. El Inuzuka le había seguido el juego, pero se notaba ya un tanto fastidiado.  
-La respuesta no va a ser buena - le había comentado Tayuya hacía unos minutos, que ahora se encontraba bailando con algunos de los invitados. Realmente su vestido resaltaba unas curvas que ni él hubiera notado.  
Sin embargo, Neji se sentía apatico, aun a las insinuaciones de la pelirroja.  
Más aun, cuando en la lejana mesa donde estaba la familia Suna, Tenten y Kankuro charlaban y bromeaban en tono muy animado.  
-Zoquete - Neji solo sonrio y alzo la copa, como brindando por el momento.  
-Un brindis a solas es de mala suerte - se escucho atrás de él. Neji giro la silla y vio a una bonita castaña que le sonreía, con copa en mano.  
-Creo te conozco. Eres la chofer de Gaara ¿No?  
-Así es. Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Hyuuga.  
-Dime Neji. Ahora estamos entre conocidos y amigos. Supongo te invitaron por el novio ¿No?  
-Sí, muy perspicaz - sonrio Makoto - ¿Puedo tomar asiento?  
Neji asintio. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le había dirigido la chica, había sido sumamente falsa, muy fingida, y aun más sus movimientos al sentarse. Sumamente calculados, como si hiciera algo más o menos, fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, ahora sí. Solo...tuve una mala noche.  
-Entiendo - Neji noto algo en la cara de la joven - bueno, no a todos les va bien, ¿Verdad?  
-Si lo dice por usted y la joven Tenten, lo supongo.  
-¿Eh? ¿Sabes de...?  
-Sí. Y creo no le agradará saber que yo ayude a juntar a esos dos.  
-Ah - Neji abrio la boca, pero guardo silencio. Volvio su vista hacia la mesa Suna - bueno, hacen bonita pareja.  
-Muy buena pareja. Kankuro supo perdonarla y Tenten ganarse el perdón.  
-¿Entonces crees que el amor es algo de esfuerzo?  
-Claro. Eso he aprendido últimamente, pero... - Makoto suspiro - también de suerte.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Podría decirse que hoy me lleve dos decepciones con las personas que más apreciaba.  
Neji no volteo a ver a la joven directamente, pero noto como su vista iba de Sasuke, que había vuelto a ocupar el escenario con su banda y luego a Gaara, que platicaba con su asistente.  
-Las personas a veces no somos lo que parecemos. Ni siquiera nosotros a veces nos damos cuenta de ello.  
Makoto solo sonrio y tomo un sorbo de su copa.  
-Tengo ganas de salir corriendo.  
-¿Porque no lo haces?  
-Porque sería ser una cobarde. Y no lo soy.  
-A veces es bueno retroceder.  
-¿Lo cree?  
-No, realmente no, pero es lo que se debe hacer.  
Makoto no contesto, solo miro su copa vacía un momento.  
-Lo que se debe hacer. Sabe, jamás lo había hecho, siempre he hecho lo que querido, no lo que se debe.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque creí que haciendo lo que dictaba mi corazón, llegaría lejos. Pero...seguir reglas...  
-A veces es bueno seguirlas. Solo a veces.  
Makoto iba a responder, cuando Tayuya llego muy campante de bailar.  
-Neji precioso! - exclamo la pelirrosa contenta y sudando - ven, vamos a...ah, ya veo, tienes compañia.  
-Tayuya, por favor.  
Pero la chica solo le guiño el ojo a una sorprendida Makoto, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella. La chofer le sorprendio el atuendo que vestía, comparado con el suyo, que era una sencilla falda floral y una blusa que hacía juego. Por un momento, se sintio pequeña ante la despampanante figura de la pelirroja.  
-Hey, no te intimides - Tayuya le sonrio mientras tomaba una copa - no pienso quitartelo.  
Neji solo entorno los ojos mientras Makoto se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
Sin que los tres lo notaran, Hanabi había detenido su baile con Kiba, y lo estaba llevando de la mano rumbo a los baños de mujeres del salón.

-Vamos al baño, ahora regresamos - comentaron Tenten y Temari mientras se levantaban de la mesa. Aun le sorprendía a Shikamaru como las dos se habían vuelto tan amigas esa noche, cuando meses atrás, casí se habían arrancado la piel en la pelea del hospital.  
-Yo mientras iré por algo de tomar - Matsuri se levanto también - ¿Gustan algo?  
Los tres chicos negaron. Las parejas habían compartido la mesa desde que habían llegado a la fiesta.  
-Se fueron, al fin - comento Kankuro. Gaara asintio y miro al Nara.  
-La información?  
-Aquí la tengo - Shikamaru abrio el saco y dejo caer un par de hojas - lo que recolecte en estas 24 horas.  
-Entiendo - Gaara tomo una hoja y le paso la otra a Kankuro. Entonces noto la cara de fastidio de Shikamaru - ¿Que paso?  
-Alguien vio la información.  
-¿Que? ¿Quien?  
Shikamaru hizo un gesto de conductor. Kankuro hizo una mueca.  
-Con razón Makoto estaba tan furiosa.  
Gaara no contesto, mientras miraba con detenimiento el documento.  
-¿Es cierto esto?  
-Totalmente. Contacte a la chica y me lo conto todo. Es más, por causa de eso, ella termino en el hospital.  
-Esto es grave - Kankuro tomo la otra hoja. Gaara ni se molesto en ver la segunda parte del documento - esta implicado con Akatsuki.  
-Madara - el pelirrojo se reclino en el asiento - ¿Ella testificara?  
Shikamaru alzo la vista, la cual los dos hermanos Suna siguieron: una joven pelinegra estaba acompañada de un sujeto regordete, que les saludo casualmente.  
-Chouji es amigo mio y ustedes lo conocen, es el antiguo jefe de Makoto - se inclino y susurro - y un antiguo soldado de fuerzas especiales. Ella esta segura con él.  
-Entiendo - Gaara saco su celular y marco rapidamente. Aun con el ruido de la fiesta, su siseante voz se hizo presente - Matsuri, quiero que contactes a la policía. Y rápido...  
Gaara colgo ante la sorpresa de Shikamaru y Kankuro, pero antes de que dijera algo, el celular volvio a sonar. El pelirrojo contesto rapidamente.  
-¿Naruto? - parpadeo sorprendido.

Kiba agradecio cuando Hanabi se detuvo, justo enfrente de los baños de mujeres. Habían estado concurridos un momento, pero rapidamente se habían vaciado, más porque la banda de Sasuke estaba volviendo a tocar y muchas chicas no querían perderse de ver al atractivo vocalista y baterista.  
-Siento haberte hecho eso - la hermana menor de Hanabi suspiro y se volvio lentamente. Vestía un conjunto muy juvenil, con una falda que apenas llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Aunque sus piernas eran delgadas, se veían atractivas, así igualmente su pequeño busto, resaltado por un escote en forma de U.  
-Supongo es hora de tomar la decisión, ¿No es así?  
Hanabi asintio lentamente. Sin embargo, la seguridad que había mostrado la joven, se desvanecio en un instante. Su cara se sonrojo y comenzo a perlarse de sudor, mientras notaba como las piernas comenzaban a temblar levemente.  
Kiba trago saliva y quiso decir algo más, pero no podía. Tenía que ser directo, aunque eso no fuera lo mejor.  
-Creo sabes mi respuesta, ¿Verdad?  
Hanabi asintio mientras tragaba saliva nuevamente.  
-¿No te gusto cierto?  
Kiba hizo una mueca. Hanabi abrio la boca para gritar, pero se contuvo. Podrían oírla y era lo que menos quería.  
-Encontrarás a alguien mejor - el castaño resoplo y dio media vuelta - aparte, no soy el mejor material para novio.  
-Lo eres - suspiro - solo que...se que soy muy chica para tí.  
-No - Kiba se volvio y sonrio levemente - eres...  
-¡No! Por favor. No digas ningun cumplido o me ilusionare y... - bajo la mirada - no te dejare ir...  
-Entiendo - Kiba se acerco - entonces golpeame.  
-¿Como?  
-Es mejor te enojes conmigo. Así será más sencillo olvidarme.  
Pero justo cuando terminaba la frase, un poderoso derechazo le dio de lleno a Kiba en la mejilla, haciendo que se trastabillara, pero sin caer.  
-Sí - Hanabi sonrio un momento - me siento mejor - sin embargo, su rostro se crispo en una mueca de dolor y salio corriendo de allí, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Kiba solo se sujeto la mejilla adolorida, sumamente apenado.

-No puede ser - la frase de Tayuya corto la platica entre Neji y Makoto. Ambos se volvieron, viendo como Hanabi emergia del baño de mujeres, con la cara oculta entre los brazos.  
-Ese cabr**! - Tayuya tiro el vaso de plástico y se dirigio hacia el baño.  
-Maldición - Neji trato de alcanzarla - ¡No tenemos tiempo para él! Tenemos que...  
-No te preocupes - Makoto le hizo una indicación - yo iré con Hanabi, tu detenla.  
Neji parpadeo un momento, pero termino por asentir e ir en pos de la pelirroja, mientras la castaña se dirigía hacia la salida.

Hanabi se detuvo a las afueras del salón, aferrandose a la baranda de una escalinata. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero lo horrible era una sensación de falta de aire.  
-Me voy a desmayar... - penso un momento, pero el nudo en la garganta se hizo intenso, que le bloqueo la entrada de oxígeno - ¡No! ¡Me voy a morir!  
Se hinco sobre la escalinata y sintio un vertigo terrible que casí la hace caer. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.  
¡Voy a morirme! Penso al borde del pánico. Había perdido a Kiba, era lógico, no podía soportarlo.  
-¿Hanabi?  
La susodicha levanto la vista y vio a una joven castaña mirarle con preocupación.  
-Ayuda - susurro la adolescente apenas - pide ayuda.  
Sin embargo, la chica nego con la cabeza y se hinco frente a ella.  
-¡Que haces! - exclamo Hanabi - no puedo respirar! Ve por ayuda!  
-No, solo estas teniendo un ataque de pánico - Makoto le sonrio. Hanabi sintio furia al ver ese gesto. Se estaba muriendo y ella decía que era algo psicológico.  
-¡No! - vocifero - ¡Me siento mal! ¡Terrible! Voy a morirme!  
-¿Por Kiba?  
-¡Claro que sí! Era mi mundo! Mi razón y ahora me voy sin nada a EUA! ¡SIN NADA!  
-¿Y crees que alguien como él lo valga?  
-¡Claro! - Hanabi se trastabillo y se toco la garganta - ¡No ves como estoy!  
-Sí, pero si realmente te quisiera, no estaría aquí para evitar tu dolor?  
La pregunta paro en seco a la joven.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Si sabía que reaccionarías así, él habría venido en tu ayuda. Pero piensalo, igual habría sido malo. Con esto, te esta demostrando que le importas lo suficiente para decirte que no esta interesado en tí.  
Hanabi aun sentía la falta de aire, pero se quedo mirando fijamente a Makoto. Fue cuando noto algo en sus mejillas.  
-¿Has llorado verdad?  
La pregunta ahora trastabillo a la castaña. Desvio rapidamente la mirada.  
-Quizás...  
Hanabi sintio una oleada de compasión por la chica. Ella tratando de darle ánimos, aun cuando igual se estaba sintiendo mal.  
Fue cuando sintio que el ataque estaba pasando. La garganta comenzo a abrirsele y noto como podía respirar nuevamente sin problemas.  
-¿Mejor? - Makoto volvio a mirarla. Hanabi asintio.  
-Sí. Gracias a tí. Perdona el susto.  
-No te preocupes - sonrio la castaña - solo fue un ataque de pánico.  
-¿Ataque de pánico?  
-Sí, ocurre cuando sientes miedo...un miedo a quedarte sola...  
Hanabi fue cuando sintio que igual había estado llorando sin darse cuenta, como ella. Entonces...  
-¿Tu también tuviste uno hace rato no?  
-Algo así...no son agradables. Más cuando no esta alguien para abrazarte.  
-¿Porque no lo hiciste conmigo?  
-Porque el ataque de pánico es una forma de requerir ayuda. De pedirla desesperadamente...y...yo no quiero ya pedirla así. Hay otras maneras.  
-Entiendo - Hanabi bajo la mirada - lo siento.  
-Ya te dije, no te disculpes. ¿Como te sientes?  
-Mejor, pero aun me tiemblan las piernas.  
-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí contigo para que se te baje la sensación.  
La hermana de Hinata asintio.  
-Gracias por ayudarme  
Makoto sonrio mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo pasaba a la chica.

-¡Pu** Pend***! - rugio Tayuya mientras le conectaba un puñetazo en la mejilla contralateral a la que había conectado Hanabi. Kiba retrocedio hasta golpear la pared, y luego sintio una patada en pleno abdomen, que le saco el aire.  
-¡Hoy vas a ver al creador cabr**! - iba a soltar otro puñetazo, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
-Tayuya, dejalo, ya tuvo suficiente...  
-¿Suficiente? Este chucho hizo puras...  
-Tayuya!!  
La pelirroja se encogio ante el grito del Hyuuga. Solo suspiro y escupio en el suelo.  
-No mereces ni siquiera esto - se volteo - ire a ver a Hanabi.  
Neji asintio. Tan pronto la pelirroja se alejo unos metros, este se inclino para ayudar a levantar a Kiba.  
-Gracias - mascullo Inuzuka - tienes una novia muy rencorosa, ¿sabes?  
-No es mi novia. Gracias a Dios - sonrio Neji - es solo una amiga.  
-Me alegro, ¿Entonces podré cortejarla?  
-Eso sino te arranca algo en el proceso.  
Ambos rieron en voz baja, pero Kiba fue el primero en callar adolorido. Las mejillas comenzaban a hincharsele.  
-¿Por que estas tan tranquilo? Pensé me odiarías por tratar así a tu prima.  
-En parte, pero también entendí que Hanabi jamás había tenido un rechazo en su vida. No ha tenido una vida tan díficil como Hinata y tiende a encapricharse.  
-¿Entonces crees que yo fui un capricho?  
-No, creo que si te quiere...o quería de verdad. Pero su forma de ser magnifico todo.  
-Eso pense  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-No creas. Pensé realmente en aceptar su propuesta.  
-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?  
-Por las mismas razones que tendría ella: si había algo de atracción, pero no la suficiente para formalizar una relación.  
-Pensé eso no te importaba.  
Kiba no contesto, solo alzo la vista hacia un punto específico del salón. Neji se volvio hacia donde miraba y vio una pareja, bailar con gran ánimo en el centro de la pista.  
La rubia, con un conjunto de infarto, atraía la mirada de los varones presentes. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba centrada en su acompañante, un joven pálido como la cera, pero que le sonreía constantemente.  
-Me importa tener algo como lo que tiene ella.  
Neji solo sonrio y le dio una ligera palmada.  
-Vamos, te invito algo de tomar.  
Pero justo en ese momento, Lee aparecio frente a ellos.  
-Hey chicos, Ya estamos listos.  
-¿Listos para que?  
-Eso lo verán - les guiño el ojo. Kiba y Neji se miraron desconcertados

-¿Entonces Minmey salio con Rick? Que idiota!  
-¿Le estas contando de Robotech? - Lee dejo de comer. Sai asintio.  
-Y aprende rápido. Ahora sabe que es un VF-1 Variable Fighter o Valkirie...  
-...es un avión de caza modular con tres configuraciones básicas, fighter, o caza normal, gertland, o guardián, y modo battloid, o guerrero. Se trata de un vehículo de ficción de las series de animación "The Super Dimension Fortress Macross" y de "Robotech". Al mirar el diseño es imposible no reconocer la inspiración en los F-14 reales... - recito Ino sin problemas. Lee abrio la boca sorprendido.  
-También - continuo la rubia emocionada - el primer prototipo, fue piloteado por Roy Fokker, el mejor amigo de Rick Hunter! El más famoso, es el Skull-1, que lo heredo Rick, y con el cual salvo a Lisa!  
-Supongo aprendio todo eso por inercia, no? - sonrio Lee. Sai asintio.  
-Es toda una devoradora de datos.  
-Oye - la joven le miro ceñuda - ¿Me estas insultando?  
-No - Lee le guiño el ojo haciendo una pose de chico cool - cualquier chico se sentiría de tener una novia tan atractiva como tú y que aparte supiera tanto de Robotech.  
Ino solo se sonrojo, bajando la mirada.  
-Espero no parecer una otaku...  
-Na, para nada - Sai le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, haciendo que la joven asintiera aun apenada.  
Lee asintio contento, pero entonces noto un aura asesina que emergía a su lado.  
-¿Así que una chica guapa no? - Sakura había acuchillado la carne en su plato con el tenedor.  
-No cielo, no quise decir... - Lee no termino la frase, cuando la pelirrosa se levanto de golpe y casí le avienta la comida - Sakura!  
-¡Quedate con Ino cerda si quieres! Yo me largo!  
-Hey - la rubia se levanto - ¿A quien le dices cerda, frentuda?  
-¡A tí! Aunque ahora debía decirte, otaku cerda!  
-¡Que! ¡Repitelo bien!  
-Ja, dejate de hipocrecias, tienes a tu novio y luego le coqueteas al mio!  
-¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Si te importa tanto, deberías cuidarlo!  
-¡Qué!  
Mientras las dos se veían con furia, Sai y Lee solo miraba con una gota de sudor el encuentro, cuando sus celulares resonaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Supongo es lo de Naruto, ¿No? - pregunto Lee sacando su móvil. Sai asintio cerrando la tapa del suyo, mientras se levantaban de la mesa, aun entre los gruñidos de ambas.

Naruto sonrio emitiendo esa cara de gato que siempre tenía, mientras cerraba la tapa del celular. Se volvió hacia Sasuke que le veía con ojos de asesino.  
-Naruto, no puedes hacer esto. Se supone es una boda y de mi tío! Él se quejará!  
-Ya le pedí permiso y acepto gustoso.  
Sasuke entorno los ojos y solo se volteo mascullando en voz baja.  
-Yo te apoyo compadre - sonrio Suigetsu emocionado - Es lo más genial que hemos hecho nunca!  
-¿Genial? Estas demente! - vocifero Sasuke - somos una banda de rock! No de pop barato!  
-Oye, ese pop barato y ochentero es bueno, así que no lo ofendas - murmuro el peliazul. Antes de que Sasuke protestará, Naruto comenzo a hacer una cara de puchero - argh, esta bien. Supongo quieres hacer esto en grande, ¿No?  
Naruto asintio como niño por respuesta. Sasuke suspiro.  
-Vale, pero si haces que todos canten, aceptaré, entendido?  
Naruto solo señalo como Lee traía a Kiba y Neji a rastras a la parte posterior del escenario. Sasuke tuvo ganas de darse un zape mental.

Karin estaba desconsolada. Ya habían pasado dos rondas de la banda y Shino no aparecía por ningún lado. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
-Maldito - se dejo caer en una silla en una mesa cerca del escenario. La banda se había tomado un descanso de quince minutos, aunque demasiado cercano al otro. Sasuke igualmente traía cara de pocos amigos.  
-Para lo que me importa - mascullo la pelirrosa, tomando una copa y devorando un bocadillo.  
-¿Karin?  
La susodicha se volvio y vio a una hermosa joven de cabello azulado, que traía una cara de preocupación.  
-¿Hinata? - parpadeo - ¿Que sucede?  
-¿Has visto a Naruto?  
-No, en absoluto - entonces la pelirroja cayo en el hecho de que efectivamente también el había desaparecido desde la ceremonia en la iglesia.  
-Ya veo - Hinata se mordio el ladio inferior - lamento haberte interrumpido.  
-No te preocupes. Es más, yo también estoy preocupada. Shino no aparece en ningún lado.  
Hinata sonrio por dentro. Ya había visto a Shino estar con ella y hacían bonita pareja. Parecía que habían avanzado a algo más.  
-Seguro fueron a hacer algo importante, ¿No crees?  
-Quizás - Karin bajo la mirada.  
-¿Entonces a ustedes también se les perdieron?  
Las dos levantaron la vista y vieron al resto de las chicas llegar con caras de preocupación.  
-Fuimos a maquillarnos y al volver, nada - Tenten se cruzo de brazos. Temari hizo una mueca de molestia.  
-Ese vago, cuando le vea, le pondré las manos encima!  
-No eres la única - Ino suspiro - por andar discutiendo con la frentuda, no se donde fue Sai.  
-Tal vez huyo cuando te vio con esa cara, otaku cerda! - respondio Sakura molesta.  
-Ya, ya - Makoto aparecio - no tiene caso que se enojen.  
-¿Hanabi? - Hinata vio a su hermana trás la chofer - ¿Como...?  
-Estoy bien - suspiro la Hyuuga - solo un poco cansada. Quiero irme a casa.  
-Te llevare, solo dejame localizar a Neji.  
-Eso traté de hacer, pero igualmente se esfumo... - murmuro Makoto.  
Todas se quedaron calladas, unas mirandose a otras, y así volteando a todos lados.  
La única que parecía tener algo de certeza, era Matsuri, que veía preocupada el celular en sus manos. Justo había telefoneado a la policía, pero tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, ya que Gaara le había vuelto a marcar, diciendole que aun no vinieran, sino hasta media hora después de la hora señalada.  
-Las diez y diez - Matsuri miro su reloj de pulsera. Tal vez Gaara estaba con los policías y planeaba hacer algo.  
Estaba realmente asustada.  
Entonces, un rayo cruzo por la cabeza de la pelirrosa.  
-¿Planean algo verdad? - Sakura miro al resto de las chicas. Estas asintieron. Era curioso como hacía unos meses, se estaban matando en el hospital, pero ahora parecían haber dejado ese asunto en el pasado.  
-Mira, si eres tan insegura para pensar eso, no me fastidies - comento Karin tomando un buen sorbo de su copa. Sakura hizo una mueca. Bueno, no todo había cambiado como ella esperaba.  
-Seguro salieron por algo, ustedes tranquilas - comento Tenten.  
-¿Crees? Espero no le hagan su despedida de soltero aquí a Obito - murmuro Temari.  
-Naaa, no serían capaces... - sonrio Makoto, pero luego se borro su gesto - ¿O si?  
Justo en ese momento, un "click" del micrófono hizo que todas volvieran su vista hacia el escenario: Naruto estaba ya sin su corbata, pero agitando la mano para llamar la atención.  
-Se que muchos les ha encantado la banda, pero le pedimos a Sasuke algo de su tiempo para interpretar algo para ustedes - Naruto se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke haciendole gestos de "yo no les dí permiso", pero rapidamente fue jalado dentro de las cortinas provocando risas entre los presentes - bien, como iba diciendo, la siguiente canción es un "presente" para las personas más importantes para nosotros y claro, para la pareja que se acaba de unir... - el rubio sonrio y le guiño un ojo descaradamente a Hinata.  
-Hey! - Sakura se volvio hacia la apenada peliazul - ¿Que tienen planeado?  
-N-No se.. - Hinata dejo de hablar, cuando la cortina se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la totalidad del escenario. Los instrumentos estaban en el fondo, pero seguía oyendose la música.  
-Una pista de sonido - parpadeo Karin. Entonces abrio los ojos reconociendo la pista - no puede ser!  
Justo en ese momento, doce apuestos jovenes aparecieron en escena, unos dando brincos de emoción, otros entrando como si fuera un funeral y finalmente algunos sumamente avergonzados y con ganas de salir corriendo.  
-Así es - Naruto se integro a ellos mientras tomaba un micrófono - _miren todo mundo, ¡Vamos!_

_**Ven claridad, llega ya  
amanece de una vez, claridad  
por piedad, mata sombras  
dame luz, resplandor, libertad  
para no soñarla mas, no ya no,  
nunca mas, que vuelvo  
a su esclavitud  
ah ah ah, que vuelvo a  
su esclavitud.**_

Antes que las "parejas" abrieran la boca, el griterio del resto de las invitadas estallo en un segundo, levantandose para aplaudir y dar chiflidos, seguido de frases como "papacitos", "estan como quieren", "vas a ser mio" y otras frases un tanto más obscenas.  
-Dios - Tayuya casí se le cae la bebida - estan cantando como esos "ricos" latinos de los ochentas...hasta el mismo bailecito...  
Las demás volvieron la cabeza hacia Tayuya y luego hacia el escenario, donde Naruto y compañia seguía cantando a todo pulmón, y en perfecta sincronia, como si lo hubieran hecho de años antes.

_Sol, claridad, viva luz  
el trabajo, la ciudad, caminar  
y vivir como entonces,  
como fui claridad, quedate  
esta noche sobre mi,  
claridad, plenitud  
que olvide a su esclavitud  
ah ah ah, que olvide a  
su esclavitud._

Se hizo un griterio aun más intenso del "resto" de las mujeres, al grado que algunas se adelantaron para "verlos" de más cerca.  
Sin embargo, las miradas asesinas de Temari, Sakura e Ino fueron suficientes para frenarlas y hacerlas volver atrás.  
-Por eso se pusieron todos de negro - mascullo Matsuri, que no podía creer ver a su jefe cantando como si fuera un "divo".  
Claro, tenía una cara de poker que no podía con ella, pero seguía la coreografía sin problemas. A su lado, Kankuro sonreía abiertamente, provocando que se oyeran más gritos de las feminas.  
Shikamaru tenía una cara de aburrimiento que desentonaba con la canción, pero seguía a buen ritmo el paso que imponía Chouji.  
Kiba, aun con las mejillas inflamadas, hacía un gran esfuerzo tratando de sonreír. Shino apenas abría la boca, aunque sus pasos eran los mejores de todo el grupo.  
Sasuke parecía haber olvidado su hastio anterior y era el que ponía más voz a la canción, aunque Sai no se quedaba atrás, sonriendo tan falsamente como antes.  
Suigetsu, Lee y Naruto eran los que se adelantaban a la formación, el baile o el canto, pero se movían por todos lados, mientras señalaban hacia donde estaban sus parejas, cantando a tono "Ella es solo soledad y silencio no mas, regresa claridad.." provocando un sonrojo máximo entre las presentes.  
Juugo apenas se movía y cantaba como Neji, pero a diferencia del último, se le notaba sonriendo por momentos. el Hyuuga en cambio solo entornaba los ojos y no veía el momento para salir corriendo de tal sitio.  
_...ah ah ah, que vuelvo a su esclavitud..._ - la canción se paro de golpe y se oyo una gritadera que inundo el recinto. Los chicos se inclinaron dando una generosa reverencia.  
-Hola Japón - rio Naruto, provocando la risa del público - Gracias a todos por esta canción. Quiero agradecer a Obito y Rin por dejarme cantar esta cosa.  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar, mientras Obito hacia una seña de agradecimiento. Rin solto una risita.  
-No le veo lo gracioso - mascullo Temari molesta.  
-Y claro, gracias a mis amigos por ayudarme en esto. Porque la canción Va dedicada en especial para mi novia Hinata, ¡Con todo mi amor!  
Justo al terminar esta frase, el ruido se paro en seco, mientras las miradas de todos, incluída de los novios, se volvieron hacia Hinata.  
-¿Que..? ¿Tu novia? - alcanzo a decir la joven. Naruto asintio y se adelanto, aun con microfono en mano.  
-Sí, lo que dije - le sonrio - Hinata, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?  
La respuesta más lógica, fue cuando Hinata se puso pálida como papel y luego se desplomo sobre la mesa, fuera de combate, ante los gritos histericos del rubio.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Para este capítulo, conté con asesoría femenina y fue de pura suerte (siempre pregunto a una amiga como mover a los charas femeninos, para que sean lo más congruentes posible). Y en esas, en broma me enviaron un video de "El reencuentro", lo cual me dio la idea central para este capítulo. Solo añadí algo de fanservice para chicas y listo.  
Claro, el desquite para el público masculino llega en el siguiente episodio, jeje.  
Lo que sucedio con Makoto pensé en ponerlo en este capítulo, pero igual me hubiera hecho muy predecible todo, así que decidí posponerlo y ver que asunto entre manos trae Sasuke.  
Igualmente, decidí irme hacia otros charas que habían tenido poco protagonismo y expandirlos, ya que servirán de trama para el último arc de la historia.  
Las canciones usadas, fueron "Dive to Blue" del famoso L'Arc-en~Ciel, así lógico, "Claridad" de Menudo, pero versión El Reencuentro xD.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Emuma-chan, zulemo1, Naara-no-Temari, Gynee, _shinofan_, Azrael, Myri Weasley28, mellamosan, Aoi-Hyuga, yusha, Gabe Logan, Selene Moonlight, kazuma-yako, annie-sama, adrifernan19, sango surime, Link-kun, Heero Kusanagi y Armen.  
Gracias por los comentarios que me hacen llegar, así quienes más leen la historia. Toda crítica es bien tomada en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos.  
Y ah, quienes se preguntan que pasará con algunas parejas, como Gaara-Matsuri, no pierdan la calma, aun nos falta un Arc más, jeje.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 27: Renuncia.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Varios autos patrulla se detuvieron alrededor del concurrido salón. Los invitados que se encontraban afuera, vieron sorprendidos la escena, cuando al menos 2 cuerpos de gendarmeria salieron de los coches, seguidos de dos oficiales. Uno que parecía un espantapajaros, en compañia de otro que portaba un casco policial.  
-Yamato, cubre las salidas. Que no intente alguna fuga. ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido. Pero es necesario todo esto?  
-Puede haber hombres de Madara infiltrados. Hay que hacer ver esto en toda su regla.  
Yamato asintio y dio la orden, mientras los gendarmes se colocaban en sus puestos. Kakashi saco su celular y marco rapidamente.  
-¿Gaara? Sí, ya estamos en posición...

-Lo que hicieron, fue increíble.  
-¿Crees? - Shino tomo asiento a lado de Karin, mientras Sakura regañaba a Naruto con respecto al desmayo de Hinata.  
-Sí, nos tomaron por sorpresa.  
Shino solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Y supongo tu fuiste el que planeo este "Cannas", ¿No?  
-Insinuas que soy como Anibal? - repuso Shino divertido.  
-No tanto. Anibal era un genio, tú solamente manipulas.  
-Pensé para ambas cosas se necesitaba tener algo de cabeza.  
Karin solo rio y se reclino sobre la silla. A su alrededor, algunas parejas se habían vuelto a juntar. Ino estaba casí comiendose a Sai a besos, mientras Lee era igualmente regañado por Sakura. Sin embargo, la chica le miraba con aire divertido por momentos. Kankuro y Tenten se besaban en un rincón de una de las mesas, mientras Neji y Kiba eran abordados por una multitud de chicas con celular en mano.  
Temari solo sonría como boba mientras Shikamaru la miraba con cara de fastidio.  
Todo había sido perfecto.  
Entonces miro un momento a Shino.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Solamente pensaba - la pelirroja miro la pista de baile, donde los novios comenzaban a bailar - que jamás me había sentido tan tranquila...hace tiempo.  
-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? - pregunto Aburame de repente. Karin parpadeo.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Cuando te conocí - Shino se reclino también en la silla - parecías un huracán sin control.  
-¿Y eso te gusto de mí?  
Shino nego con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la joven.  
-No, estaba enamorado de la persona que provocaba ese alboroto, la que estaba en el fondo.  
-¿Y que tal si te hubieras equivocado?  
-Yo jamás me equivoco.  
Karin abrio la boca para repelar el ego de su "amigo", pero se contuvo. Había despertado su curiosidad.  
-¿Como sabias?  
-No es tan díficil. Las personas tendemos a buscar algo en nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, cuando perdemos de vista eso, tendemos a tener regresiones...  
-¿Regresiones te refieres a mis viejas actitudes?  
Shino asintio.  
-Nuestra primera necesidad es buscar la satisfacción inmediata, para aplacar la ansiedad que causo esa "perdida". Hay personas que eligen el alcohol, otras las drogas, otros más el sexo...  
-Yo elegí a Sasuke - Karin se mordio uno de los dedos nerviosamente - ¿Porque no me dijiste que estaba tan...mal?  
-Porque no tiene caso. Si no lo descubres por tí mismo, no sirve de nada.  
-"Conocete a tí mismo". ¿No es así? Pero que tal si no hubiera funcionado? Que tal si...  
-No sirve de nada pensar en el "hubiera". Las cosas simplemente pasaron.  
-Pero no puedes negar que tu tuviste que ver en esto.  
-No, solamente fui un elemento catalizador. Que no sirve si las cosas no estan de por medio.  
Karin miro con sorpresa a Shino.  
-Eso es algo poco científico...es Fe.  
-La Fe es creer en algo que no existe. Sí, tienes razón.  
-Pensé no creías en esas cosas.  
-No creo, la afirmo.  
Karin sintio enrojecerse hasta las orejas. Aunque él estaba hablando en general, también se refería a ella. Jamás alguien había depositado tanta confianza en ella...nadie.  
Fue cuando sintio la mano de Shino tomar la suya, sobre la mesa.  
-Te odio...  
-¿Como?  
-Te odio por ser tan...bueno - Karin sintio las lágrimas salir de sus ojos - te odio por hacerme sentir así. Si... - Karin no termino, cuando sintio como unas manos tomaban su cara y luego la levantaban. Shino se inclino para besarla, pero se sorprendio de este beso, que fue mucho más arrebatador que el anterior, pero a la vez sumamente dulce.  
-Gracias - susurro la joven separandose. Shino solo asintio, mientras señalaba donde estaban Naruto y compañia. Karin fue con él a ver como seguían las cosas.

Hanabi devoro en cuestión de minutos el plato de comida que tenía enfrente. Había estado tan ocupada con lo de Kiba, que no se había dado cuenta de su apetito.  
Aun se sentía triste, pero más tranquila. La perspectiva de que el hecho ya hubiera acabado, la tenía así.  
Aparte, el evento que Naruto había organizado para su hermana, la había distraído bastante. Todos se veían sumamente apuestos, cantando y moviendose por la pista. Claro, Kiba más que todos.  
Aunque ya no tenía caso más pensar en él.  
-Bueno, al menos el viaje por EUA me servirá para aclarar cosas - penso la adolescente mientras dejaba los palillos sobre el tazón.  
-¿Hanabi? - una voz alterada hizo que abriera los ojos y viera a una figura frente a ella, que respiraba con dificultad.  
-Konohamaru - la chica le miro de hito en hito - que haces aquí?  
-Vine...a...verte... - el chico aspiro aire y se sento pesadamente a lado de ella - lo siento, vine corriendo...casí...  
-Esta bien, ¿Te traigo algo de tomar?  
-No, no. Estaré bien, solo necesito recuperar el aliento.  
Hanabi le sonrio y pasaron algunos minutos, donde aun se escuchaban los jadeos de Konohamaru.  
-Gracias por venir - comento Hanabi de repente. Ella a diferencia de las demás, se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y sabía que Konohamaru le tenía un aprecio distinto.  
Le podría haber gustado en un principio, pero como cualquier chico de su edad, solía ser sumamente terco e inmaduro.  
Claro, le recordaba especialmente a alguien que conocía.  
-No cabe duda - penso divertida - soy como mi hermana.  
-No fue nada - contesto el adolescente ya más recuperado - Naruto me aviso y vine enseguida. Conseguir taxi a estas horas, es muy díficil.  
¿Naruto? Parpadeo la joven. ¿Acaso él sabía eso?  
Tal vez los hombres no era tan distraídos como pareciera.  
-Entonces las cosas no te resultaron verdad? - pregunto Konohamaru a bocajarro.  
-¿Como...sabias?  
-Vamos. No eres la única con perspicacia. Era obvio.  
-Entiendo. Entonces sabrás que lo que hagas, no tiene caso tampoco, ¿Verdad? - contesto Hanabi fríamente. Sin embargo, Konohamaru se echo a reír.  
-Eso lo sé. Pero como mi "superior", no soy alguien que acepte un "no" por respuesta.  
-Yo no soy Sakura, ¿Sabes?  
-Lo sé, por eso la tengo más sencilla.  
Hanabi se molesto con el último comentario. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era una fácil?  
-En el sentido que - Konohamaru continuo - tu si sabes lo que quieres. Solo tengo que ser eso que tu quieras.  
Hanabi se sonrojo ante el comentario. Si algo le atraía era la seguridad en un chico y Konohamaru la estaba demostrando. Se nota que realmente la conocía.  
-Bah, como quieras. Me voy a EUA en 3 semanas.  
-¿Y? Tres semanas es mejor que nada.  
-¿Y si te lastima eso?  
-Me arriesgare.  
-Podrías obligarme a quedarme y no lo hare.  
-Esta bien. Entiendo.  
-Te hare sufrir estas semanas!  
-Me encanta el dolor - sonrio el chico.  
-Aun sigo enamorada de Kiba y eso no se quitará en tres semanas.  
-Es bajo mi propio riesgo, lo se.  
Hanabi apreto la mandíbula y solo volvio la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Eres un idiota.  
-Quizás, pero vale la pena, ¿No?  
Hanabi ya no contesto, solo bajo la mirada, aun más apenada.

-¿Adolorido chucho?  
Kiba levanto la vista de la bolsa de hielos que tenía en la cara. Lo que vio fue un par de senos de una joven que se asomaban generosamente a través de un entallado vestido.  
-Ahora no tanto - le sonrio sarcasticamente - Luego no te quejes si te veo como un pedazo de carne.  
-No te preocupes. Es el punto - le guiño el ojo - me puedo sentar a tu lado?  
-Pensé querías matarme...o jod**** la existencia.  
-Vaya, el chuchito sabe hablar con malas palabras? ¿Que acaso no te educo tu madre?  
-Lo suficiente para hacerme ver que no debo dejarme de una mujer.  
Tayuya le miro fríamente un momento, pero luego solto una risotada y sin más, se sento a su lado.  
-Me agradas. Serás un pend***, pero sabes defenderte.  
-Pues por mi cara, no lo parece.  
-Y que bueno que no te defendiste o te hubiera roto algo de verdad.  
-No lo dudo, solo me golpeaste unas cuantas veces y siento que me hubiera caído una aplanadora - Kiba la miro - y no pareces tener esa fuerza.  
Tayuya sonrio. El chico no la había visto suciamente y aparte le había dicho un buen piropo. Con razón Hanabi se había enamorado de él.  
-¿Porque no aceptaste a Hanabi?  
-¿Tienes que preguntar eso ahora?  
-Es curiosidad. Sino quieres hacerlo... - Tayuya se detuvo al notar el gesto de Kiba. La pelirrosa elevo la vista y vio a una pareja bailar en el centro de la pista.  
-El chico es apuesto - sonrio Tayuya lujuriosamente - y la rubia no esta nada mal.  
-Es es mi ex.  
-Oh, ¿Entonces aun sigues aferrado a tu ex? Que cabr**.  
-No, sino a eso.  
Justo en el momento que Tayuya volteo a verlos, Ino se inclino sobre Sai y le deposito un sencillo beso en la mejilla. El chico le correspondio con una sonrisa mientras le frotaba la mano.  
-Ah, ya... - Tayuya parpadeo y se quedo seria - eso...  
-Veo que también te afecta - Kiba sonrio y se envaro un poco, esperando un insulto o golpe de la joven.  
Sin embargo, Tayuya solo asintio un par de veces mientras descruzaba la pierna y se sentaba en una posición muy recta.  
-Me pregunto cuando las cosas cambiaron tan repentinamente - comenzo a hablar con la mirada perdida - antes todo era más sencillo.  
Kiba a intervenir, pero noto como la chica estaba hablando más para sí misma.  
-Yo solamente quería ser independiente. No quería tener alguien encima. Pero no me dí cuenta - la voz de Tayuya se torno dura - quería me entendiera, pero no lo hizo! Él era todo para mí. El chico perfecto, pero tan...tan... - Tayuya nego con la cabeza y se volvio furiosa hacia Kiba - ¡PORQUE ME HICISTE RECORDAR ESO!  
Pero Tayuya se quedo callada al notar la cara de Kiba. Ella conocía bien ese gesto.  
-Idiota - la pelirroja se volvio y saco discretamente un pañuelo de su bolso - debería matarte por esto.  
-Pero no lo hiciste - le bromeo. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca al sentir como el tacón se incrustaba sobre su pie - ¡Oye!  
-Es lo minimo que te mereces - Tayuya se llevo el pañuelo a los ojos - el maquillaje me irrita, sabes?  
Kiba solo asintio mientras se volvía Ino y Sai.  
-Disculpa...  
-¿Eh?  
-Disculpa...haberte golpeado - la pelirroja guardo el pañuelo - no era para tí esos golpes, sino para ÉL.  
-No hay problema. Aun así me los merecía. Hanabi debe tener alguien mejor.  
-¿Y tu no eres lo suficientemente bueno?  
-No ahora - Kiba se levanto - tengo una llamada que hacer.  
Tayuya asintio y solo suspiro mientras trataba de centrarse nuevamente en la fiesta.  
Sin embargo, un viejo sentimiento que creía enterrado comenzo a molestarla nuevamente.  
Uno muy agradable y que le hizo sentirse...feliz.  
Sin embargo, se rompio un tanto el momento cuando vio a una joven conocida en una mesa, acompañada por el gordito que había cantado con todos.  
-¿Kin? ¿Que haces aquí? - parpadeo Tayuya desconcertada.

-¿Estas idiota? Pudiste matarla! - Sakura agitaba a un pobre Naruto que solo atinaba a disculparse de modo intercalado.  
-Lo siento...dattebayo! - el chico se agitaba como maraca - lo siento!  
-Estara bien - Hanabi sonrio mientras colocaba una compresa fría sobre la frente de Hinata. La habían colocado sobre algunas sillas en un rincón del salón - pero la impresión que tuvo fue muy fuerte.  
-Demasiada. Yo pensé que solo ibamos a cantar, no a hacer declaraciones - sonrio Suigetsu - si hubiera sido así, yo también me hubiera declarado.  
-Aja, ¿A quien? - Karin le miro de malos modos. Suigetsu le miro seductoramente.  
-Oh baby, ¿Entonces entendiste la indirecta?  
Karin sonrio pero luego le miro asesinamente.  
-Deja tu estupido libido de lado, pervertido!  
-Oyeeee, no me ofendas. Bueno, en realidad no lo haces. Aun recuerdo esas noches apasionadas, donde tenías apenas una tanga de hilo dental.  
-¡SUIGETSU! - la pelirroja se puso roja mientras tomaba el teclado para estrellarselo en la cabeza. Karin estaba furiosa. Apenas se había ganado la confianza de Shino y que escuchará todo eso...  
-Ya, ya - Sasuke intervino - los problemas de este tipo, se arreglan luego. Ahora tenemos una presentación que seguir...  
-¿Realmente crees que puedas seguir con lo que tienes en la conciencia, Uchiha Sasuke?  
El susodicho se volvio hacia el Kazekage, que había emergido de la multitud.  
-Ah, ¿Es usted Gaara no? Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted.  
-Sí y eso me hizo investigarlo.  
-¿Investigarme? ¿Por?  
Al instante, las puertas del complejo se abrieron y una docena de policias entraron, con armas en alto.  
-¡Hey! - Obito se levanto de su mesa - ¿Que esta pasando?  
-Siento la interrupción - Kakashi se acerco - hola Obito...hola Rin. Felicidades! Perdonen llegar tarde, pero tenía que ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar la calle.  
-¡KAKASHI! - vocifero el Uchiha - ¡Que haces aquí!  
-Vine a hacer un arresto.  
-¿En mi boda?!!! - rugio - ¡Como te atreves!  
-Tengo mis razones - saco un papel de su chaqueta y se los dio - vengo por tu sobrino.  
-¿Que? - Obito tomo el papel y comenzo a leerlo rapidamente. Su gesto de molestia cambio por uno de asombro - no...no puede ser.  
Kakashi asintio mientras Obito le pasaba el papel a su esposa. Al instante, tres policias se colocaron junto a Sasuke.  
-Uchiha Sasuke, estas arrestado por los cargos de arreglar peleas en el boxeo - Yamato le puso la mano sobre el hombro.  
-¿En serio? - el chico parecia poco sorprendido - ¿Quien fue el que formulo la acusación?  
-Yo - Kin aparecio de repente, seguida de Chouji - este sujeto fue responsable de que yo perdiera la pelea. Mi rival no tenía nada, pero él me dijo que me dejara perder o perdería todo mi dinero!  
-¿Que? - Tayuya aparecio - ¿Es eso cierto?  
Kin asintio tristemente. Tayuya se volvio rabiosa hacia Sasuke, dispuesta a matarlo, pero fue detenida rapidamente por Kiba.  
-¡Sueltame! ¡Este pin*** cabr** lastimo a mi amiga!  
-Sasuke - Naruto y Sakura se acercaron afligidos - ¿Es cierto eso?  
El susodicho solo asintio. Se volvio hacia Yamato alzando las manos.  
-Arrestenme. Voy con ustedes.  
Pero justo en ese momento, una figura paso de largo de todos y se coloco frente a Sasuke. Antes de que Yamato o alguno de los gendarmes pudiera reaccionar, le estampo un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, que lo mando por tierra, ante la sorpresa de los presentes.  
-¡Idiota! ¡Como pudiste!  
-Makoto! - Kankuro y Tenten hicieron acto de presencia, deteniendola en el acto.  
-¿Lo ves? - Tayuya suspiro molesta - yo queria hacerlo!  
-Makoto, por favor - Gaara intervino - no hagas nada que te comprometa. El tipo es...  
El sonido de una bofetada paro en seco las replicas y comentarios. Gaara había retrocedido un paso, con la mejilla sonrojada, mientras Makoto tenía la mano en lo alto.  
-Usted también se lo merece.  
Gaara se llevo la mano a la cara, sorprendido, mientras Makoto daba media vuelta y se alejaba a paso rapido. Hanabi, Kankuro, Tenten, Matsuri y el mismo pelirrojo fueron trás de ella.  
-Anda - Sai ayudo a levantar a Sasuke - creo que ya fue suficiente de golpes.  
El pelinegro asintio mientras Yamato le colocaba unas esposas.  
-Amigo - Naruto se acerco - esto tiene que ser un error, voy a...  
-No te preocupes. Quedate, luego hablaremos. Aparte, tienes que consolar a tu "nueva" novia - le sonrio. Entonces su mirada se poso en Sakura. La chica lo miro un momento, pero luego nego con la cabeza.  
-Cuidate - susurro. Sasuke asintio y se dejo llevar por los gendarmes, ante el desconcierto de los invitados y de la misma banda.  
-¡Obito! - Rin se volvio hacia su esposo - ¿Porque no lo detienes? Se estan llevando a tu sobrino!  
Pero este solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Esta bien. Es lo mejor.  
-¿Como?  
-Lo entenderás luego - le sonrio. Rin iba a hablar, pero termino por asentir.  
-Vamos - alzo las manos hacia los invitados - que continue la fiesta.  
Los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus mesas, pero los murmullos y comentarios flotaban en el aire.  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? - exclamo Juugo - la gente se va a ir a este paso. Sasuke era nuestro vocalista.  
-Yo puedo cantar, pero necesitaré una guitarra extra - comento Suigetsu.  
-Yo puedo tomar su lugar - aparecio de improviso Kiba.  
-Y si quieren una voz vocal femenina - Tayuya les guiño el ojo - yo podría cantar.  
-Excelente, excelente - Suigetsu se froto las manos - ahora si vamos a tocar rock del bueno y no babosadas! Vamos!

Mientras Sasuke lo metían en uno de los autos patrulla, Kin se acerco hacia Kakashi.  
-¿Tengo que ir también?  
-No. Eso será hasta que se le dicten cargos. Aparte, ya tenemos tu declaración. Te avisaremos cuando vuelvas a ir a declarar.  
La joven pelinegra asintio, mientras los coches se retiraban de los alrededores.  
-Señorita Tsuchi - se escucho una voz atrás de ella - señorita Tsuchi  
La susodicha se volvio y vio a Chouji correr hacia ella, resollando fuertemente.  
-Señor Chouji, ¿Que sucede?  
-Se desaparecio de mi lado y sabe que no puede hacer.  
-Lo siento, pero tenía que ver que Sasuke no se fuera a escapar.  
-La entiendo, sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que puede sufrir algun "accidente".  
-Entiendo y disculpe por ello - dio una reverencia - no volverá a pasar.  
-Sí, Shikamaru no me perdonaría que le pasara algo.  
La mención del nombre, hizo que Kin parpadeara.  
-¿El se preocupo por mí?  
Chouji sonrio nerviosamente. Kin le gustaba Shikamaru desde hacía tiempo, más cuando ella había sido derrotada por él en un partido de shougi.  
-Bueno, no tanto así. Como fue "contratado" por Gaara, tenía que veelar por tu seguridad.  
Kin no dijo nada y nego con la cabeza, un tanto triste.  
-Esta bien, no tiene que mentir. La ví con esa rubia hace rato y parecían estar muy bien.  
-Es la hermana de Gaara, Temari.  
Kin elevo una ceja, mientras suspiraba.  
-Bueno, que se le va hacer - la pelinegra hizo una mueca y miro hacia la calle - ya no tiene caso que este en la boda, así que mejor volvere a mi casa.  
-Si quiere la puedo llevar, es peligroso tomar un taxi a estas horas.  
-Pensé su servicio terminaba hasta aquí.  
-No, debo asegurarme que este bien - sonrio complacido. Kin le correspondio el gesto y le tomo del brazo, mientras se dirigían hacia la limusina en que habían venido.

-¡Makoto!  
Gaara jamás gritaba. Pero la mención de su nombre, en voz alta, detuvo el paso de la joven. Se volvio lentamente y vio al pelirrojo detenerse a unos tres metros de ella, cruzando los brazos.  
-¿Que desea? - carraspeo la joven.  
-Nada, más que corroborar lo que escuche. ¿Estas renunciando?  
Sí. Renuncio.  
-¿Que? - Gaara enarco una ceja. Makoto asintio.  
-Señor Gaara, entiendo sus motivos de haber mandado a arrestar a Sasuke, pero es algo que no puedo soportar - mascullo la joven, mientras los demás que habían seguido a los dos se detenían a su alrededor - escuche perfectamente cuando hablo con el señor Kankuro sobre Sasuke.  
-Pero Makoto, Sasuke es un criminal buscado por...  
-¡Eso lo sé! - La chica elevo la voz - pero usted fue tan ruin como Sasuke, al no decirme la verdad de sus cosas y odio que me mientan!  
-No puedes irte - el pelirrojo se adelanto peligrosamente. Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo - recuerda tu contrato. Aun me debes dinero por lo del hospital.  
-Le pagaré, pero no pienso seguir trabajando con usted.  
-Makoto, no me hagas demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato - el tono de Gaara era de furia contenida.  
-Hagalo. Estoy acostumbrada a estar en la cárcel.  
Gaara iba a hablar, cuando Kankuro intervino.  
-Makoto, por favor, recapacita...yo hablare con Gaara y...  
-Sí, Mako-chan! - intervino Matsuri desesperada - no te vayas!  
Makoto sintio aflojarse cuando sus dos amigos intervinieron. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Gaara, que parecía haber recobrado el dominio, la enfurecio aun más. No, no podía permitirse perder, ya había perdido demasiado en la vida. Ya Sasori había hecho lo mismo y ella había salido mal.  
Esto sería distinto, aun cuando volviera a la cárcel. Al menos saldría con su orgullo intacto.  
-¿Cuanto te debe?  
Makoto elevo la vista al escuchar esa voz. Todos se volvieron hacia una figura que había aparecido enmedio del salón.  
-Primo Neji! - exclamo Hanabi sorprendida.  
-¿Hyuga Neji? - Kankuro parpadeo molesto - ¿Que quieres?  
-Sencillo. Quiero pagar la deuda de la chica.  
-¿Pagar su deuda? - Gaara fue el que se adelanto - ¿Porque? No eres nada de ella.  
-Claro que sí. Soy su nuevo jefe.  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que fue interrumpido ante el jadeo de Hanabi y de Makoto.  
-¿Mi...jefe?  
Neji se volvio y asintio, mientras le sonreía a la joven.  
-No..no! - Gaara se adelanto aun más, hasta quedar a un metro de Neji - ella es mi empleada!  
-Ella es precisamente tu empleada, no tu esclava. Así que si quiere irse, puede hacerlo. Y yo cubrire su deuda.  
-Ja, eso es...estupido. Sería como el pacto que tiene conmigo! - Gaara miro a Makoto - no quieres ser una esclava y vas a tener las mismas cadenas con él!  
-Esas cadenas no existirán - Neji miro penetrantemente a su contendiente - firmaremos un contrato donde el dinero que le dé, será un regalo.  
-¿Regalo? - Makoto se levanto de golpe - No quiero regalos!  
-Es un regalo de agradecimiento - tercio Neji y luego miro a Hanabi - es por ayudar a mi prima. Y mi ofrecimiento se queda corto con el aprecio que ella le tengo.  
Makoto abrio la boca, sorprendida. Gaara quiso intervenir, pero subitamente Matsuri se adelanto y saco un papel de su bolso.  
-Firma tu renuncia aquí. La transcribire para el lunes.  
Makoto sintio los ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante el gesto de la joven. Gaara se puso tan palido como la cera y luego trato de arremeter contra las dos, pero Kankuro metio la mano.  
-Has perdido hermano - murmuro. El pelirrojo lo miro un instante y luego dio media vuelta, casí corriendo del lugar. Temari le hizo un gesto a Kankuro y este asintio, mientras seguía a su hermano.  
-Matsuri - la rubia se acerco a ambas, seguida de Shikamaru - vamos a arreglar este asunto en una mesa, para no seguir dando espectáculo. Shika, no podrías...?  
-Con gusto - sonrio perezosamente el susodicho al tanto iba trás Kankuro.  
-Excelente - Neji se acerco y sonrio a Matsuri - ¿Crees que puedas hacer un contrato ahora?  
La castaña asintio varias veces mientras la comitiva iba hacia una de las mesas.

_They come from the cities  
And they come from the smaller towns  
Beat up cars with guitars and drummers  
Goin crack boom bam_

_R.o.c.k. in the u.s.a.  
R.o.c.k. in the u.s.a.  
R.o.c.k. in the u.s.a., yeah, yeah!  
__Rockin' in the u.s.a._

-Naruto, lo siento mucho! - Hinata llevaba disculpandose como diez minutos con el rubio, luego de que había recuperado la conciencia y se había enterado de lo sucedido. Suigetsu había reanudado el concierto, con una clásica - ¡Se que querías ir con tu amigo! ¡Lo siento!  
-Hinata, por favor. Ya te dije que no pasa nada - sonrio el chico como siempre - aparte, se que Sasuke estará bien.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí. El siempre se metía en estos líos de joven.  
Hinata noto como el joven no era totalmente sincero. Se le veía un tanto preocupado.  
-Si quieres que vayamos...  
-No, Hinata. En serio - el rubio la miro - aparte, tengo que aprender a no estar encima de él.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí. Desde que eramos niños, siempre le estaba cubriendo las espaldas. Si se metía en problemas, allí iba a sacarlo. El problema es que antes era como amigos, luego fue por Sakura.  
Hinata sintio como una mano estrujaba su corazón: eran celos.  
-Y-Ya veo - bajo la mirada - entonces aun más importante, debes ir para...que Sakura no se sienta mal.  
-Hinata, se que soy idiota, pero si vuelves a decir eso, me molestaré mucho.  
-¿Como? - la joven levanto la vista y vio como el chico la miraba friamente - Pero...  
-¿Quien es mi novia?  
La pregunta hizo sonrojar a la joven. Es cierto. Él se le había declarado hacia un rato y ella no había contestado.  
-¿Hinata? - el chico recalco - Dime.  
-Por favor, no me preguntes eso así como así - se puso roja.  
-Dios - Naruto suspiro y se cruzo de brazos - a veces tu tímidez llega a sacar de quisio.  
-Lo siento - el comentario había dolido - es que...no me creía capaz para salir adelante. Aun demuestro esa inseguridad. Siento que mi forma de ser te saque de quisio.  
-De repente lo hace, no creas.  
Hinata sintio que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Naruto estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella. No podía soportarlo.  
-Pero - el rubio continuo justo cuando Hinata iba a salir corriendo - creo que eso es lo mejor de tí.  
-¿Lo mejor? Pero hace rato...  
-Lo digo porque sino fuera esa tímidez, jamás me hubiera animado a decirte o hacer todo esto. Eres distinta a Sakura.  
-¿Y eso tiene algo de bueno?  
-Claro. Porque ahora estoy profundamente enamorado de tí - le sonrio gatunamente. Hinata sintio que la cara le iba a explotar con la declaración - y lo que pase con Sakura ya no me tiene preocupado...la única que me interesa eres tú. En el momento que me fije en tí, me dí cuenta que estaba listo para otra persona.  
-Naruto... - alcanzo a balbucear. La presión se le estaba bajando, justo como antes.  
Pero tenía que resistir, tenía que demostrarse a ella y a él que podía lidear con esta situación. No podía estar toda la vida desmayandose por los mejores momentos que había tenido.  
Así que hizo lo que mejor pudo y fue lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con fuerza, antes de que perdiera la conciencia.  
Sin embargo, luego del accidentado choque de labios, la joven sintio que volvía a recuperar el control, aunque no podría decirse así, ya que Naruto no dejaba de probar sus labios y eso la enloquecía en todos sentidos.  
Cuando termino el beso, el chico le sonrio tiernamente mientras le tocaba la cara.  
-Supongo eso es un sí.  
-¿Un sí?  
-Que aceptas ser mi novia.  
Hinata solo sonrio y suavemente recargo su cabeza contra el pecho del chico. Este la abrazo por el hombro y la estrujo contra él, sin hacer más caso del ruido que había alrededor.

-Bravo, ya me estaban hartando - comento Ino que veía la escena unas mesas atrás de ellos.  
-¿Entonces es el punto donde se besan y luego van corriendo a un hotel?  
-Sai! Por favor! Se un poco más romántico.  
-Lo soy - el susodicho saco un libro - esta novela dice que cuando hay un beso así, generalmente los protagonistas terminan teniendo sexo del...  
-¡Sai!  
-Vale. Supongo que no. Pero ¿Porque escriben esto entonces?  
-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? No tengo la más remota idea.  
-¿Entonces pensabas hacer lo mismo conmigo al conocerme?  
-Claro que no. Recuerda que tu eras el pervertido.  
Sai se quedo un rato meditando, pero luego sonrio.  
-¿Lo ves? - Ino suspiro - Aunque no puedo negar que me costo aguantarme.  
-No te aguantes - Sai descaradamente puso una mano sobre el seno de Ino - si quieres nos vamos...

Dos minutos después, Sai estaba tendido sobre el suelo, aporreado de pies a cabeza, mientras Ino degustaba la cena con la cara roja.

Sasuke se encontraba cruzado de brazos, recostado contra la pared de la celda. El ruido de la puerta corrediza abriendose hizo que abriera los ojos.  
-Veo que lo volviste a hacer.  
-Era necesario. Aunque me extraña que se hallan tardado - el pelinegro miro a Kakashi - un poco más y Madara me hubiera matado.  
-Jamás pensé le tuvieras tanto miedo a tu tío.  
-No es miedo. Es saber que las personas que estan a mi lado...pueden pasarla mal.  
-¿Por eso arreglaste la pelea de Kin verdad?  
Sasuke asintio y sonrio vagamente.  
-La gente es manipulable.  
-¿Y no sería mejor decirle la verdad a esa joven? Ella...por su reacción...se nota te quiere.  
-Soy un vengador Kakashi sensei - Sasuke le miro fríamente - y no puedo permitirme que alguien se meta en mi vida.  
-Tan duro e idiota como siempre - suspiro el inspector - pero bueno. Ahora que estas en la cárcel, Madara no podrá tocarte.  
-Ni a nadie de ellos. Me dejarán intervenir en el caso?  
-Tan pronto como tengamos a Pein. Jiraiya esta trás él.  
-Entonces esperare el momento adecuado - Sasuke se volvio y se recosto sobre el camastro - buenas noches.  
Kakashi asintio, pero al momento de volverse, vio como los ojos de Sasuke resplandencían de un color rojo vivo en la penumbra.

_Here I am, rocked you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rocked you like a hurricane  
My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose  
The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs the show  
He s licking his lips  
He s ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting_

Sakura movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Desde que Sasuke se había ido arrestado por Kakashi y Yamato, la fiesta parecía que había llegado a su fin.  
Sin embargo, Suigetsu había tomado su relevo y ahora no paraba de poner rock pesado, lo cual había vuelto a prender a los invitados, que coreaban las canciones como si estuvieran en un concierto.  
Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que Obito no se hubiera movido de su lugar. Y aun más, la expresión de Sasuke al momento del arresto, no había sido de molestia, sino al contrario.  
-¿Sakura?  
-Lee - la joven se volvio y vio la cara de ansiedad del joven - ¿Que pasa?  
-¿Porque no fuiste trás él?  
Sakura parpadeo sorprendida. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.  
-Pues, ¿Porque tenía que ir?  
-No es lógico... - Lee desvio la mirada y la centro en la banda. Sin embargo, solo fue un momento, cuando sintio un puñetazo que se incrustaba en su cara y lo mandaba por tierra, ante la sorpresa de algunos comensales.  
-¡Estas idiota o que!  
-Sa-Sakura... - el chico se tocaba la mejilla inflamada.  
-Soy tu novia con un demonio! Y eso indica que te soy fiel totalmente!  
-Pero...  
-¡A mi no me vengas con esas inseguridades! - Sakura se acerco y lo agarro de las solapas - no me fui con Sasuke porque te quiero a tí! Él ya no me importa!  
-Lo siento...  
-Lo vas a sentir cuando te rompa el... - Sakura se detuvo de golpe, mientras palidecía como si fuera un fantasma.  
-Sakura, que te pasa??  
-No...no me siento bien - la chica retrocedio unos pasos, pero luego se llevo la mano a la cara y repentinamente se desplomo sobre el frío suelo, ante el grito de Lee y los presentes.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Realmente, andaba bloqueado con este episodio. Aunque tenía los elementos, no hallaba como escribirlos. Así que me puse ver el "Último Samurai" y resulto ser un buen motivante, más en la parte de Shino y Karin.  
Tal vez el elemento más fuerte fue precisamente la renuncia de Makoto. El evento pensaba ponerlo hasta terminada la boda, pero me parecio una buena disrrupción del momento. Que inclusive servirá de catalizador para Matsuri-Gaara en los siguientes capítulos.  
También, quise incluir algo que los fans critican mucho: la tímidez de Hinata pero en boca del mismo Naruto. En mi particular caso, me resulta encantadora, pero cierto que luego llega a desesperar jejeje.  
Ahora, se preguntaran porque esta pasando esto de Sasuke y más aun, con lo de Madara y el Akatsuki, que hace tiempo no manejo. Bueno, eso será una sorpresa que les daré más adelante o inclusive al final de esta historia.  
Prolongue ciertos flashbacks, pero son bastante necesarios para el siguiente episodio, que será de Makoto casí casí.  
Las canciones en este episodio fueron: Rock in USA, de John Mellencamp, así la grandiosa "Rock you Like a Hurricane" de The Scorpions. Un par de clasicos del rock ochentero-noventero.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Sango Surime, Annie-sama, Name, _shinofan_, Naara no Temari, Selene-Moonlight, Adrifernan19, Skuld Dark, Yusha, Zaff #16, Heero Kusanagi, Myri Weasley28, Gabe Logan, así Fiffy20, como Armen (mis respetos este último), por sus comentarios, así sugerencias, criticas y opiniones. Todo es bien tomado en cuenta, así agradecimiento quienes leen este fanfic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio: Cliffs of Dover!


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 28: Cliffs of Dover  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_Now moete-iru kokoro ga  
honoo wo agete  
Cry inochi ga sakebu yo  
ikite-iru ore wa  
And now kikoeru arashi mo  
koete'ku kodou  
Fly kono te ni todoku yo  
kiseki mo ima wa  
tatta hitori de  
kurashite kita yo  
yokubou dake ga  
chikara no machi ni_

Suigetsu se movio por todo el escenario dando brincos y patadas estilo marcial, desatando el grito de algunas invitadas.  
-¿Es mi imaginación o esa canción es de una serie de anime? - pregunto Ino. Sai la miro de reojo.  
-Es de Fushigi Yuugi, su autora es Yu Watase.  
-Ya veo. ¿No es allí donde sale un sexy personaje llamado Tamahome?  
Sai se acomodo para verla mejor.  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-Bueno - Ino bajo la mirada - luego de que ví Robotech, comencé a investigar, me metí a una página llamada "La plataforma celeste" y leí algunas notas sobre el anime allí.  
Sai la miro con más atención.  
-¿Hice algo malo?  
-No, nada. Solo que me pregunto sino llegarás a ser una otaku.  
Antes de que Ino protestara, se escucho un griterio proveniente del otro lado del salón, mientras los gritos conocidos de Lee pidiendo una ambulancia resonaban por el mismo.  
-Oh Dios - Ino se levanto - ¡Sakura!

En la mesa de los novios, Obito solo se agarra la cara, mientras Rin trataba de calmarlo.  
-Oh Dios, solo esto podía pasar en mi boda: un delicuente y una enferma! ¡Porqueeeeeeeeeeeee!

Shikamaru y Kankuro le habían perdido la pista a Gaara al salir del salón, sin embargo, los ruidos de unos neumáticos desinflandose, hicieron que corrieran raudos hacia el estacionamiento.  
-No puede ser - mascullo Kankuro, cuando vio a su tranquilo hermano, con un clavo en mano, pinchar los neumaticos del auto de Neji - Diablos Gaara! No hagas eso!  
-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte o te matare! - el pelirrojo se volvio furioso, con la voz ronca y llena de ira, mientras volvía a pinchar un tercer neumático.  
-Gaara, tiene que calmarse. Makoto...  
-¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE NUEVAMENTE! - Gaara se volteo nuevamente con una mirada de lócura - ¡Esa Bruja me traiciono y se atrevio a dejarme! ¡Nadie abandona a Gaara de la Arena!  
-Oh Dios, se le boto nuevamente...  
-¿Se le boto nuevamente? - Shikamaru miro a su "cuñado" - ¿Como?  
-El idiota de mi hermano sufrio un shock tremendo cuando nuestra madre fallecio. Era el más apegado a ella y nuestro padre no era un modelo de cariño. Gaara estuvo bajo tratamiento psiquiatrico.  
-No me digas - ironizo el otro - ¿Y que hacemos?  
-Siempre tengo medicina para estos casos en el coche, ire por ella. Al dormirse, se calma automaticamente. Tú mientras evita que maté a alguien.  
El sonido de una llanta desinflandose irrumpio en ese momento el silencio de la noche. Kankuro solo se encogio de hombros mientras dejaba desconcertado a un pobre Shikamaru.  
-Magnifico - musito - voy a morir a manos de un demente rico...  
-¿Señor Gaara?  
Shikamaru se volteo y vio con horror como la secretaria del susodicho, Matsuri, aparecía justo a lado de él.  
-¡Que haces! - el Nara se adelanto - ¡Te va a matar!  
Y justo en ese momento, Gaara se levanto de golpe con el clavo en mano. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más, ya que un certero golpe en el cuello, hizo que se trastabillara y cayera al suelo fuera de combate.  
-Lo siento - suspiro la joven mientras se hincaba, recogía el clavo y lo lanzaba lejos - era por su bien.  
-¿Que paso? - Kankuro llego apurado con el botiquín en mano. Sin embargo, vio la escena y solo hizo una mueca - oh, creo que tendremos otra liquidación en puerta.

_-¿Akatsuki?  
Makoto había abierto el parabrisas traseros sin querer, cuando se hinco a recoger un arete que se le había caído. Al momento de subirlo, escucho la platica que tenían Gaara y Kankuro.  
-Sí, esto fue lo que recolecte - Shikamaru le dio una carpeta - Sasuke trabajo para Orochimaru un par de años, pero luego fue por su cuenta, pero bajo asesoria de...  
-Madara - Gaara miro la carpeta y luego se la paso a Kankuro - el responsable del asesinato de Minato y del tío Yashamaru.  
Shikamaru asintio.  
-Akatsuki actualmente se dividio en dos ramas. Una parece estar operativa en manos de una joven llamada Konan y en otra, que se rumora es Pein. El peor del caso, es que parece que ambos son manipulaciones directa de Madara.  
-Lavado de dinero - suspiro Kankuro - es grueso. ¿Sasuke podría darnos pruebas?  
-Muchas. Curiosamente, no ha sido atrapado, lo cual es muy extraño.  
-Como si quisiera entregarse... - Gaara se cruzo de brazos - Makoto sabe quien es?  
-No. Ella igual salio poco después de que entro él...  
Gaara asintio y se reclino contra el asiento.  
-¿Makoto? - la voz de Temari la desperto - ¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, sí - la joven chofer se levanto rapidamente - estoy bien.  
Rapidamente cerro el resquisio de la ventanilla. Sin embargo...  
Sin embargo..._

Makoto estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no caer presa de la ansiedad, al recordar esos momentos. Sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras sostenía un nuevo y flamante contrato entre sus manos.  
-Demasiadas cosas para un par de horas - penso y guardo con cuidado el papel. No fuera en un arranque, a romperlo en pedazos.  
-Siempre pense que la ansiedad no era controlada, sino solamente por medicamentos - se escucho una voz trás ella. Se volvio y vio a Neji Hyuga sonreírle socarronamente.  
-No lo es. Tengo un frasco de calmante en mi bolsillo siempre - suspiro mientras miraba sus manos temblar - lo demás lo aprendí en una clase de Yoga. Me ha funcionado...  
-En parte, por lo que veo - Neji se sento a lado de ella en las escalinatas frente al salón.  
-¿Y tu como sabes tanto? - le refuto la joven. Neji parpadeo sorprendido. Aun cuando la chica apenas la conocía y aparte era su empleada, ella le hablaba en un tono muy personal y rudo.  
Por algo Gaara se había aferrado a ella como sanguijuela.  
-En el tiempo que estuve internado por mi fractura - señalo su pierna - me dieron de eso para calmar mis nervios.  
-Sí, es horrible - suspiro Makoto - veo que aun usas la ferula.  
Neji asintio mientras se remangaba el pantalón y efectivamente, usaba una ferula de plástico a modo de espinillera.  
-Tecnicamente aun debería usar el yeso, pero me resisto a seguir cargando con esa cosa.  
-Es peligroso, podrías hacerte daño.  
-¿No debería decir lo mismo de tu tratamiento psiquiátrico?  
Makoto abrio la boca, mientras Neji se levantaba.  
-Comienzas a trabajar a las 7 am el lunes. Y tenemos un reconocido terapeuta en...  
-¡No pienso ir a ningun psiquiatra! - Makoto se levanto - ¡No estoy loca!  
-Lo estarás sino te cuidas.  
-¿Y quien rayos eres para decirme todo esto? - le espeto. Neji se volvio y le miro tranquilamente  
-Tu jefe y por favor, ve.  
Makoto hizo una mueca. A Gaara le tenía miedo, y era sencillo superar esa emoción.  
Sin embargo, al ver la mirada seria y calmada de Neji, la hizo bajar el brazo.  
-Bien, disfruta de la fiesta, tengo cosas que hacer.  
Makoto se quedo sin que decir, mientras Neji daba vuelta y se alejaba.  
Makoto volvio a sentarse, molesta consigo misma, furiosa. Sin embargo, el sonido de una ambulancia saliendo del salón hizo que despertara.

-¿Se va a morir, se va a morir?  
-Lee, quieres callarte? Ella esta bien!! - vocifero Ino. Naruto estaba a punto de lanzar a Lee por la ventana del coche y también a la rubia. Sin embargo, se contuvo al ver la mirada de Hinata.  
-Que día más loco - penso mientras conducía trás la ambulancia. Primero Sasuke había sido arrestado y ahora Sakura iba rumbo al hospital, inconciente.  
Un desesperado Lee y una preocupada Ino le habían instado en que los llevará al hospital.  
claro, Naruto había aceptado de buena gana, pero todo tenía su límite  
-¿Se va a morir? - pregunto Lee angustiado nuevamente.  
-No, ella estará bien - sonrio Hinata gentilmente. Naruto suspiro, dando gracias que ella le acompañaba en esta loca persecución.  
-Si quieres lo lanzo por la ventana - murmuro Sai. Naruto solo le sonrio.

Gaara abrio los ojos lentamente. Al principio vio algunas luces que lo marearon un poco, pero luego enfoco en una figura que lo observaba.  
-¿Señor Gaara?  
-M-Matsuri...¿Que paso?  
-Estamos en su coche - murmuro la joven cerrando la ventanilla - perdio el conocimiento.  
-¿El conocimiento? - al incorporarse, Gaara sintio un repentino dolor en el cuello. Fue cuando recordo lo que había pasado - tú...  
Entonces la joven se inclino sobre el piso de la limusina e hizo una reverencia.  
-Señor Gaara, lo siento. Si quiere despedirme..  
-¿Despedirte? ¡Despedirte! ¡Ya perdí un elemento y tú tambien...!  
-No, no lo digo por eso. Se supone es usted un Señor y no debí hacerle eso.  
-No, esta bien. Si hubiera continuado, seguro hubiera matado a alguien - Gaara se froto el cabello - Dios, que hice...  
-Kankuro esta hablando ahora con el señor Neji. Llegarán a un acuerdo...  
-Acuerdo que seguro incluye a Makoto - apreto los dientes - ¡Maldición! Matsuri, ¿Porque lo hiciste?  
-Por celos.  
-¿Que? - Gaara abrio los ojos ante la mirada impasible de la joven - ¿Que dijiste?  
-Sí. Estaba celosa..o lo sigo estando.  
-¿De Makoto?  
-Obvio señor - Matsuri se incorporo, aun de rodillas, mirandole seriamente - cuando ví que ella renunciaba, no tiene la menor idea de como me sentí. Era una felicidad tenerlo para mí, solamente. Sin embargo, los celos despertaron cuando usted salio a defender su posición.  
-¿Y por eso te metiste?  
-Claro. No iba a permitir que Makoto volviera.  
-Pero Makoto...  
-¡Makoto siente algo por usted y lo sabe! - tercio la joven molesta - Y usted por ser un indeciso, y no aclarar bien la situación, solo le daba esperanzas!  
-Pero ella es mi chofer...  
-Lo sé - entonces los ojos de Matsuri comenzaron a brillar - eso es lo peor. No se si usted la ama a ella o solo es su chofer. Por la forma en que la defiende - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir - yo...  
Matsuri bajo la mirada y se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de contener el sonido del llanto, mientras Gaara miraba aturdido la escena.  
-Me enamoré de usted al momento de verlo - la voz de la chica se rompio a causa del llanto - y no ser correspondida...no podía tolerarlo por mucho tiempo. Iba a presentar mi renuncia, pero llego el concierto, luego la ida al centro comercial...yo... - ya no pudo continuar más, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y daba rienda suelta al llanto.  
Entonces, Matsuri sintio como unas manos sujetaban las suyas y las tomaban con fuerza. Cuando levanto la vista, solo alcanzo a ver el rostro de su jefe frente a ella y sus labios tocando los de él, en un frenesí que jamás había sentido.  
Y que no recordo después, salvo cuando ella, salvajemente le arrancaba la faja del traje y el chaleco, ante la cara de sorpresa y excitación del pelirrojo.

-¡SAKURA!  
-Por Dios, alguien que lo calle - susurro Naruto, entrando muy acongojado al hospital, siguiendo a un desenfrenado Lee que había casí brincado del coche, para llegar a la recepción del hospital.  
-Buenas noches Señor, ¿Que se le..?  
-¡SAKURA, DONDE ESTA SAKURA?!! - grito Lee a una pobre enfermera.  
-S-Señor, ¿De que...?  
-¡SAKURA, DONDE METIERON A...! - Lee no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Ino le dio una patada que lo mando por suelo.  
-Disculpe los modales del joven, es algo histerico - suspiro la rubia - ¿Donde esta la doctora Haruno? La acaban de traer en ambulancia.  
-Ah, fue llevada a examinación uno. Esta con la dra. Tsunade en este momento.  
-¡SAKURA! - se volvio a levantar Lee mientras salía disparado a sala de examinación uno. Sai y Naruto solo se miraron al tanto iban en pos de su amigo.  
-¿No es serio lo que tiene? - pregunto Hinata más razonablemente. La enfermera nego con la cabeza.  
-Segun el informe paramédico, tuvo una baja de presión muy fuerte. Solo estan haciendole examenes de rutina para descartar problemas.  
-Gracias - Hinata dio una reverencia junto con Ino - iremos a verla.  
Mientras la peliazul iba en pos de Naruto y Sai, Ino se quedo parada en el mismo sitio.  
-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto la enfermera. La rubia asintio.  
-Quisiera saber el costo de una prueba y ver si puede ser incluida en esos examenes...

-Ah, ya me hacía falta - Suigetsu tomo asiento en una mesa cerca de la zona de la banda, mientras tomaba un largo trago.  
-Tienes buena voz - Kiba tomo asiento a su lado - no entiendo como Sasuke te restringio a solo ser guitarrista.  
-Celos, ¿No es obvio? - sonrio el chico - al rato tocare esa rola de Eric Johnson.  
-¿Cliffs of Dover? Inspirada en los acantilados ingleses, ¿No?  
-Tú si sabes. Veo te sientes mejor.  
-Un tanto, descargar toda esa ansiedad en la tocada, sirvio.  
-Eso te pasa por seguir a las mujeres.  
-Oye, no son tan malas y...  
- Espera ¿Quien esta cerca? Percibo un aroma delicioso...fresco de alla abajo.  
Kiba solo entorno los ojos y se volvio hacia la mesa que estaba a lado  
-Ah, es una joven.  
-Si la llamas así, es que te no le dirías así.  
-¿Color castaño claro? Como 22 años, ¿No? Y aparte sola.  
Kiba parpadeo sorprendido ante la perspicacia de Suigetsu.  
-Bueno, no esta mal.  
-Dios, el chico esta vivo.  
-Oye...  
-Vamos, vamos. Tal vez una nueva chica te haga sentir mejor - Suigetsu jalo a un confundido Kiba rumbo a la otra mesa, donde una chica de pelo castaño y lentes miraba con aire aburrido el centro de la pista.  
-Disculpe señorita, ¿Podemos acompañarla? Creo la estan descuidando - aparecio el peliazul repentinamente. La joven parpadeo y sonrio tímidamente.  
-Lo siento, nadie me descuida...solo espero a una amiga.  
-¿Y si esperamos con usted, digo para que los don juanes no la molesten?  
-Ah - la chica parpadeo - g-gracias.  
Suigetsu asintio y tomo asiento junto con un incomodo Kiba.  
-Sabe, detecto una fragancia en el aire. Es "Delicatessen Donna", ¿No?  
-C-Cierto - la chica parpadeo sorprendida - mi abuela, me regalo me dio tres pastillas de ese jabón en navidad.  
-Ah, estoy loco por su abuela - sonrio Suigetsu tiburonicamente - ah, no le he presentado a Kiba, ¿Cierto?  
-No, no le haga caso - comento nerviosamente el susodicho.  
-¿Cual es su nombre? - pregunto Suigetsu haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.  
-Ah, Maryan.  
-¿Maryan? Soy Suigetsu y él es...  
-Kiba - sonrio la chica - y usted forma parte de la banda  
-Oh, veo que le agradas, que te dije - Suigetsu se encogio de hombros desdeñando la atención de él - Kiba esta pasando por días algo díficiles, ¿Lo ve sufriendo?  
-Pues no...lo veo..bien  
-Oh, si le agradas y de verdad Kiba - Suigetsu sonrio nuevamente - A propósito Maryan, ¿Bailas tango?  
-¿Bailar? - la joven se sonrojo - no, para nada. Mi último novio no quiso, aunque yo tenía ganas. Decía que el tango era histerico.  
-Creo que tu ex era el histerico.  
Maryan solto una risita.  
-Ah, que preciosa risa - susurro suavemente el peliazul. La joven se sonrojo inmediatamente.  
-Gracias...  
-De nada...¿Quieres aprender a bailar?  
-¿Ahora?  
-Te ofrezco mis servicios, sin costo, ¿Que dices?  
-Creo que me daría miedo.  
-¿Miedo de que?  
-Miedo de cometer un error.  
-No hay errores en el tango, no es como la vida. Es simple. Es lo que hace al tango grandioso. Si te equivocas y das un paso en falso, solo sigues bailando. ¿Porque no lo intentas? - Suigetsu noto la timidez de la chica y como asintio lentamente - ¿Entonces lo harás?  
-Bueno - Maryan suspiro y sonrio - lo intentare.  
-Excelente, entonces a hacerlo!  
-P-Pero no estan tocando tan... - la joven se detuvo cuando la banda cambio la música repentinamente y comenzo a escuchar una conocida melodía de Carlos Gardel.  
-Veo que tienes influencias - se levanto la joven viendo como Juugo había cambiado el disco del aparato de sonido que estaba a lado de la banda.  
Suigetsu volvio a encogerse de hombros, mientras conducía a la sorprendida joven al centro de la pista.  
-¿Lo volvio a hacer no? - Karin aparecio subitamente, acompañada por Tayuya.  
-Se nota lo conoces.  
-Así fue como el desgraciado me conquisto - Karin se cruzo de brazos - desde entonces le agarre gusto al tango.  
Kiba solo sonrio. Fue cuando noto la mirada de Tayuya, que estaba centrada sobre Suigetsu y Maryan.  
-Parece que quieres bailar.  
-Ah, no - la pelirroja desperto de su ensoñación - solamente que...jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
-¿Yo? Pero...no se... - Tayuya no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Kiba se levanto y la tomo de la mano.  
-No soy de echar discursos cursí - murmuro Inuzuka al pasar a lado de Karin. Esta solo solto una larga carcajada, mientras la melodía "Por una cabeza" resonaba por todo el escenario.

_Cuántos desengaños,  
por una cabeza.  
Yo juré mil veces,  
no vuelvo a insistir.  
Pero si un mirar  
me hiere al pasar,  
su boca de fuego  
otra vez quiero besar.  
Basta de carreras,  
se acabó la timba.  
¡Un final reñido  
yo no vuelvo a ver!  
Pero si algún pingo  
llega a ser fija el domingo,  
yo me juego entero.  
¡Qué le voy a hacer..!_

-¿Tango? - aparecio Shino a lado de Karin con un par de bebidas. La susodicha asintio.  
-Supongo escuchaste lo que dije hace unos momentos, ¿No?  
-¿Que Suigetsu te enseño a bailar? No me extraña.  
Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, mientras Karin bajaba la mirada un tanto desilucionada.  
-Pensé...te pondrías celoso.  
-¿Quien dice que no lo estoy? - Shino dejo los vasos en la mesa y le extendio la mano - No voy a quedarme atrás de él.  
Karin solo nego con la cabeza y le acompaño junto a las otras dos parejas al centro de la pista.

-Pense que realmente estabas embarazada amiga - comento Ino mientras sacaba el vestido de Sakura de una gabeta.  
-Yo también. Sin embargo, Tsunade dijo que solo fue presión baja. Por el estrés que he tenido últimamente.  
-Me sorprende que Tsunade no halla matado a Lee cuando entro a verte, estando tu desnuda.  
-En realidad sabía entraría en ese estado - sonrio Sakura picaramente.  
-¿En serio? - Ino rio - ¡No puedo creerlo!  
-Se cuanto le fascina Lee mi cuerpo - la pelirrosa se miro - lo cual aun no puedo creer.  
-Vamos, eres atractiva. Eres delgada natural y tienes buen trasero. Aunque tus pechos...  
-Ya, ya, no recuerdes el tamaño de mis...pechos - suspiro - pasame los zapatos. ¿Donde estan los demás?  
Naruto y Hinata tienen casí amarrado a Lee, para evitar haga más tonterías. Sai fue a traerme algo de comer. Ultimamente mi apetito ha aumentado.  
-Es porque eres feliz, ¿No? Aparte también a tí ha dejado de importarte el físico.  
-Aun me importa - sonrio la rubia - solo que gasto muchas energías en hacerlo con él.  
-Eso me imagino. Aunque eso se acabaría en el embarazo - rio Sakura.

-¿Podrías imaginar si Lee se enterará de eso? ¿De que podrías tener su hijo?  
-No me lo imagino - sonrio Sakura mientras Ino le pasaba el vestido - aunque supongo se pondría feliz. Sabes como es él.  
-Lo sé - Ino dejo de sonreír y puso una cara seria - sé que el se pondría feliz.  
-¿Ino? - Sakura se levanto de la cama - ¿Que pasa?  
-Nada... - la rubia se dio la vuelta - solamente me preocupé porque algo malo te pudiera pasar. Eres mi mejor amiga.  
Sakura fruncio el entrecejo. Ino siempre había sido emotiva, pero ahora parecía demasiado. Fue cuando...  
-¿Cuanto tienes de retraso? - Sakura le puso las manos sobre los hombros.  
-¿Que dices?  
-Sí, cuanto tienes de retraso?  
Ino se puso pálida al escuchar la pregunta. Trato de soltarse, pero Sakura la tenía bien sujeta.  
-Ino...  
-Sakura...por favor...  
-¡Ino!  
-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - grito zafandose. Sakura retrocedio sorprendida.  
-¿Que?  
-¡Sí! Estoy embarazada! Tengo al menos un mes de retraso! Cuando te paso esto, tome valor, me hice una prueba ahora y salí embarazada!  
-Pero Ino, se supone...  
-¡Mi primera vez con Sai no usé nada y luego las otras tampoco! Estaba tan feliz que él me hiciera caso sin que le importará mi físico, que lo olvide! - Ino se sujeto del cabello furiosa - ¡Fui una idiota! ¡Lo siento!  
-Pero...Sai...  
-¡No lo entiendes Sakura! Teníamos muchos planes y ahora esto lo tira a la basura!  
-Ino, pero él entenderá  
-¡Como! ¿Ya ves como es? Es capaz de mandarme ahora al diablo! Si hace eso, abortare!  
-Haces eso y ten por seguro que te dejaré.  
Las dos se volvieron hacia Sai, que había entrado en la habitación.  
-Sai...  
-¿Entonces estas embarazada?  
-Sai, no hagas caso, podemos...  
-¡Ino!  
-Sí, lo estoy! - la rubia se encogio - ¡Lo siento!  
-Ah, perfecto. Entonces tendré que hacer un cuarto extra para el infante.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí - el pálido chico hizo una mueca mientras se frotaba la barbilla - no podemos dejar que el bebé duerma con nosotros, le haría daño y aparte, no podríamos tener sexo luego.  
-S-Sai...que estas...  
-Planificando, no es obvio? - se volvio hacia Sakura que estaba igual en shock - fea, tú te encargaras del control del embarazo y de su parto.  
En ese instante, Ino se desplomo sobre el piso del cuarto de examinación.  
-Uh, ya empezo con la baja presión que caracteri... - Sai no termino de hablar, cuando recibio un tremendo zape por parte de Sakura.

-¿Entonces somos un degenerados sexuales?  
-Claro - Tenten tomaba un sorbo de su vaso - ¿Acaso no siempre estan pensando en sexo?  
-Eso no lo niego, pero de allí a ser como tu dices, pues...  
-Vamos, ¿Que acaso no lo hicimos por tu insistencia alla en el cuarto de detención?  
-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste a provocarme  
-Ah, sí, ahora niegalo - Tenten solto una larga risa.  
-Sospecho tu eres la degenerada.  
-Ni como negartelo - Tenten y Kankuro iban caminando por el estacionamiento - siento lo que paso con el coche de Neji.  
-Al menos lo tomo de buen agrado. Solo pagaremos los neumáticos. Aparte dice que para la venganza que temía de Gaara, se quedo corto.  
-Eso me alegra. Gracias por prestarme esos tennis, mis pies me estan matando.  
-Por suerte tienes vestido largo o no combinarian con nada.  
-Me importa un bledo combinar. Mis pies necesitan descanso y... - Tenten se detuvo - oh oh.  
-¿Que pasa? - Kankuro elevo la vista y vio con sorpresa como todos los vidrios de la limusina estaban empañados y luego como una figura parecía revolverse en la misma, haciendola casí tambalear.  
-Ay no, no me digas que... - la pregunta de Tenten fue respondida por un largo gemido, casí animal, pero perfectamente reconocible - son...  
-Debe haber una tienda abierta - Kankuro tomo a la castaña de la mano.  
-¿Como?  
-¡Debe haber una tienda abierta! No voy a ir alla por unos tennis!  
Tenten asintio y siguio al Marionetista, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la limusina, que se agitaba como licuadora.

-Sabes, para ser tan idiota, no eres tan malo bailando - comento Tayuya. Kiba solo le sonrio. Sin embargo, su mirada se fijo en una pareja más que se había incorporado a la pista: Hanabi y Konohamaru.  
-Debiste intentar salir con ella - Tayuya sonrio - parece buena chica.  
-Y lo es. La mejor que he conocido.  
-Más aun. Parece necesitas una pareja estable.  
-Sí, pero no alguien que la arrastre a mis problemas.  
-¿Problemas? - Tayuya giro - eso es nuevo.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Bueno, alguien tan apuesto como tú y tan buen bailarín, no tendría problemas en tener chicas a su alrededor.  
-Exageras - musito el chico un tanto apenado. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no parecía para nada apenada - oye, estas acostumbrada a decir las cosas de frente, ¿Verdad?  
-Siempre. Por eso mi lengua va más rapido que mi cerebro y eso me ha metido en muchos líos.  
-No lo niego, maldices como bucanero.  
Kiba noto como la joven sonreía aun más con el comentario.  
-Si esperabas que me ofendiera eso, estas muy equivocado.  
-No era mi intención, pero pensé me romperías el pie con un pisotón - subitamente Kiba se detuvo. Miro de reojo, como el tacón de Tayuya estaba encima de su zapato.  
-¿Algo como esto? - musito seductoramente la joven  
-Sí. Algo como eso. ¿Ahora podrías..?  
-Oh claro, no quiero fracturar el pie al cuchito - rio - me sorprende que estes bailando conmigo.  
-¿Por?  
-Por tus dizque prejuicios. Según esa rubia que me mostraste hace rato, somos un tanto parecidas.  
-Así es. Solo que tu boca es más sucia.  
-Comerme a más hombres la ha hecho así - le guiño el ojo - pero a diferencia de ella, no soy modosita.  
-¿Y te molesta eso?  
-Ah no. ¿No ves que llevo puesto? Si lo tienes, hay que enseñarlo, es mi regla.  
-¿Y lo enseñarías todo? - sonrio Kiba. Tayuya iba a responderle con ironia, pero vio que la sonrisa del joven era bastante sincera. Por allí no iba el comentario.  
-Eso quisiera - respondio al fin - pero soy mujer al fin al cabo. Siempre tengo mis secretos.  
-¿Como la mirada que le dirigiste igual a Ino? - Tayuya se detuvo de golpe - veo acerté  
-Para ser hombre, eres muy...observador - Tayuya volvio al paso. Kiba noto como las manos de ella sobre él comenzaron un agarre, primero suave y luego sumamente doloroso. Se veía furiosa.  
-Pensé lo sacabas todo. Si quieres lastimarme, dame otro puñetazo.  
-No, prefiero hacerte sufrir lentamente cucho - le miro asesinamente - no te metas en mis asuntos.  
-¿Tu si te puedes meter y yo no?  
-Es mi maldita vida y puedo hacer con lo que yo quiera, ¿Entendido?  
-Ahora sales con un tono de mafiosa?  
Al instante, Tayuya lo empujo un momento, luego lo atrajo hacia ella, como si aun bailaran, pero al momento de juntarse, le asesto un puñetazo en la boca del estomágo, haciendo que Kiba se trastabillara.  
-Sí, soy una mafiosa - susurro la joven sonriendo falsamente - por eso se ocultar este tipo de...actos.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Tayuya, Kiba comenzo a soltar una risita entrecortada.  
-Eres...buena...demasiado...¿Sabes?  
-Te voy a romper la... - Tayuya no pudo responder, cuando Kiba se arrimo con ella con violencia, pegando en especial una parte de él contra la de ella - ¡Que diablos haces!  
-Sí eres como Ino, entonces también eres una adicta sexual.  
Tayuya se sonrojo como tomate y sin más, le asesto un cabezazo al susodicho, logrando que la soltara.  
-¡Vete a la mier**! - exclamo ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras abandonaba la pista. Kiba solo sonrio, pero se mantuvo en el suelo, aun ante la mirada de todos.  
Una parte de él había despertado y era mejor que nadie la viera.

Tayuya llego echando pestes al baño y corrio literalmente a dos chicas que habían ido a maquillarse.  
-¡Cab***! ¡Que te crees! - azoto con fuerza la puerta de un lavado y tomo asiento, tratando de calmarse. Entonces miro hacia abajo, viendo sus senos, lo cual la enfurecio aun más.  
-¡Pedazo de...! - Tayuya solo se abrazo a sí misma tratando de calmarse. Lo que peor, es que tenía toda la razón, toda la maldita razón.

Shino y Karin habían visto toda la escena. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se extraño al ver la cara de Shino. Era como si estuviera planeando algo.  
La misma mirada que tenía cuando un día lo vío jugar Go....

-¡Voy a tener un bebé, voy a tener un bebé! - gritaba Ino coreada por Hinata y Sakura, mientras las tres daban brinquitos alrededor de la habitación.  
-Al menos Ino parecio recobrar el aplomo - murmuro Lee, con un vendaje en la cabeza, producto del puñetazo que había recibido de Tsunade.  
-Sí, serás un idiota Sai, pero has asumido tu responsabilidad al pie de la letra.  
-Bueno, eso es lo que dice el diccionario - comento el susodicho sacando el libro - la responsabilidad proviene del latín responsum, que es una forma latina del verbo (responder)sabilidad(habilidad). Existen varios significados de la palabra responsabilidad en castellano: Como la imputabilidad o posibilidad de ser considerado sujeto de una deuda u obligación al no ser ordenado y capaz de hacer algo esto se debe hacer al contrario..... - Sai continuo con su lectura en voz alta, ante las caras de aburrimiento de Naruto y Lee.  
-Bueno amigo - el rubio sonrio - al menos no fue Sakura la embarazada.  
-No creas. En el fondo quería que eso hubiera sido la causa de su desmayo. Habría habido algo que nos uniera aun más.  
Naruto solo le palmeo el hombro al joven. Era lógico pidiera algo así, más porque Sasuke había aparecido nuevamente en la vida de Sakura y temía por su papel en la nueva vida de la pelirrosa.  
Entonces fijo su mirada en Hinata, que igual celebraba con alegría el embarazo.  
-...Como la virtud de ser la causa de los propios actos, es decir, de ser libre... - continuo Sai recitando el diccionario. Sin embargo, se detuvo, ya que vio algo en los ojos de Naruto.  
Este había tomado una decisión de gran importancia para Hinata...y él.

Fin del capítulo.

Damas y Caballeros, aquí acaba el penúltimo Arc de este fic y nos vamos directo al último. Curiosamente, me demore bastante haciendo este último episodio, primero por tiempo, luego por inspiración. Me imagino algunos le apostaban a que Sakura saldría embarazada. También tenía en mente esa idea cuando pusé la escena, pero decidí modificar de último y poner a Ino en esa situación (claro, estaba planeando para ser posterior).  
Igualmente, quise agregar que paso con Gaara y Matsuri finalmente, pero tener un flashback de lo sucedido y aparte con lo que sucedera, me parecio más interesante.  
Algunas parejas ya se han consolidado y seguirán así. Se que algunos les parecerá aburrido ya manejar parejas establecidas, pero es un reto aun más complicado, ya que la mayoría de las historias se basan precisamente en como los dos se van juntando, no como sobrellevan ya su vida uno con el otro (y que al final al cuentas, es aun más complicada, jeje).  
El naruhina casí no estuvo aquí, pero será aun más importante en los últimos episodios, ya que forma parte del cierre de la misma historia, así como el shikatema.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron "Por una cabeza" del gran Carlos Gardel, así "En una lucha llamada amor", una rola del personaje de Tamahome de Fushigi Yuugi. Aparte, les recomiendo para leer este episodio, escuchar "Cliffs of Dover" del gran Eric Johnson.  
Agradecimientos especiales a steldark, Valerii Hyuga, didiluna, Naara-no-temari, Relena01, Myri Weasley28, LunaSuk-chan, Azrael, Link-kun, Eryasu, Heero Kusanagi, Gynee, koste, Aoi-Hyuga, Armen, Zaff 16, karla, annie-sama, sango surime, Fiffy20, Gabe Logan, _shinofan_, Kuchiki Rukia 7, Selene Moonlight, Emuma-chan y adrifernan19.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, recomendaciones, regaños y demás ideas. Esta historia se ha formado gracias a estos. Muchas gracias, así igual a los demás lectores.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 29: No me verás venir...  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Kakashi miro su celular por tercera vez en la madrugada. Aun así, no había checado la fecha que marcaba el aparato.  
-20 de diciembre - murmuro. Habían pasado ocho meses desde el encarcelamiento de Sasuke y por fin, su detención había rendido frutos.  
-Comandante - se escucho una voz trás él - él y su abogada accedieron a hablar.  
-Al fin, luego de una semana - se volteo y vio a Yamato - vamos de una vez.  
-Solo tiene una petición - el susodicho seguía a Kakashi por los pasillos - quiere que ella este presente.  
-No me molesta. Son pareja, es lo justo.  
Finalmente se detuvieron frente al cuarto de interrogatorio, donde una figura de pelo negro se frotaba las manos insistentemente, siendo acompañado de una bella mujer de pelo corto morado.  
-Pain - Kakashi entro - ¿Así que...?  
-Ya no más Pain - lo interrumpio el pelinegro - llamame Nagato.  
-Bien...Nagato. ¿Entonces...?  
El susodicho miro a Konan y luego se volteo hacia Kakashi.  
-Madara es hombre muerto - sentencio con voz ronca.

"En el último año, mi vida se ha convertido en una plasta de...ya saben que. No puedo evitar pensar que lo que me ha pasado, es el resultado de mis malas acciones. Eso lo entiendo, pero creo debería haber un alto a eso. Estoy cansado de sentirme así y este es el único lugar donde puedo exponer lo que pienso o siento, sin sentirme criticado al respecto.  
Ahora veo a mi mejor amigo con su novia. No son la típica pareja que se anden besuqueando, pero si hablan.  
Y demasiado.  
En mis anteriores relaciones no había mucho de eso. Tal vez es algo que deseé..."

Kiba miro el escrito que tenía frente a él. Su última entrada en su blog había sido algo sobre como cuidar perros grandes como Akamaru. Eso hacía casí un año. Y ahora el contraste era bastante fuerte.  
Sin embargo, sentía que tenía que ponerlo en algun sitio y no solamente en la computadora. Que alguien oyera su queja, su amargura.  
claro, su hermana lo regañaría por ser un fusilanime.  
¿Pero que importaba?  
Así que solo dio click y la entrada se publico.  
-Hora de irme - murmuro mientras cerraba la laptop.

Edificio Konoha.  
-...entonces Señor Deidara, ¿Que le parece la grafica?  
El rubio se llevo una mano hacia la boca y se froto la barbilla ligeramente. Volteo a ver a Tobi que dio una seca cabezada.  
-Me parece excelente señorita...  
-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga - contesto la joven.  
-Sí Señorita Hyuga, como decía, es bastante buena su presentación. Sin embargo...  
-Si quiere las cifras, las tiene frente a usted. Toda una carpeta con los pros y contras, así con un contrato sobre los derechos de sus diseños.  
Deidara abrio los ojos enormemente. Luego volteo a ver a Shikamaru, pero este le miraba impasible. Trato de buscar a Naruto, pero este se mantenía trás la figura de la joven y no podía ver su rostro.  
Seguro era una sonrisa enorme.  
-Es...una maniobra audaz. Pensé la junta solo era para mostrarme el proyecto.  
-Sí, era la intención, pero yo misma agregue ese contrato, ya que llevamos meses entre la fusión de Konoha y Suna, en base al videojuego planeado.  
-Entiendo. ¿Pero porque la prisa?  
-¿No debería tenerla usted? Estuvo en asuntos policiales, no muy gratos.  
Deidara apreto los dientes. Se suponía el asunto había sido secreto, así que inmediatamente fijo su mirada en Shikamaru.  
Y este contrario a otras veces, se la devolvio firmemente.  
-Te tienen acorralado superior - susurro Tobi. Deidara iba a regañarlo, pero se contuvo. El desgraciado tenía razón.  
Y aparte, el trato parecía bastante bueno, demasiado para ser real.  
-Esta bien - suspiro enormemente - dejeme ver el contrato.  
Solo se escucho un "Sí" trás Hinata, seguido de la risa de la misma.

-Excelente Matsuri, como siempre, tu trabajo es impecable.  
-Gracias señor Kankuro. Tendrá listas las copias en una hora.  
-Bien, bien. Supongo ya lo enseñaste a la junta directiva.  
-Sí. Estan satisfechos con el contrato y las condiciones. Todo en orden.  
-Bien. ¿Y Gaara que opina?  
Matsuri se sonrojo como amapola y bajo la vista.  
-El Señor..Gaara, dijo que estaba bien.  
-Oh, entiendo - Kankuro miro con detenimiento el documento - eso parece. Hay ciertas palabras que él usa comunmente que estan dentro de la misma descripción.  
-El corrigio personalmente eso - Matsuri seguía sin poder mirar a su jefe a los ojos. Este solo sonrio socarronamente.  
-Que raro. Las correciones que yo hice fueron ayer en la tarde, casí al salir y según sabía, Gaara no había leído nada de este.  
Matsuri aun se puso más roja y tuvo que mover algo el pie izquierdo para mantener la vertical, ya que parecía tambalearse.  
-Le...mandé eso por email...y lo corrigio en el momento.  
-Ah, suena convincente - Kankuro aumento más su sonrisa - esta bien. Llevalo con Baki y que la copia llegue con Naruto, ¿Esta bien?  
Matsuri asintio repetidamente y se dio la vuelta, mientras Kankuro apenas podía contener la risa. Él mismo había estado usando la computadora esa noche y no había visto aparecer a Gaara.  
-¿Que estaras haciendo con tu linda secretaria hermanito? - se pregunto el marionetista mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en su silla.

-¿Y bien?  
-Veamos, veamos. No desesperes - Sakura movía con rapidez un aparato sobre el abdomen de Ino.  
-Cierto. Si sigues hablando, desconcentrarás a la fea y no nos dirá el sexo del niño.  
-Sai, un comentario más y te aviento el transductor a la cabeza.  
El susodicho solo sonrio mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja. Los tres se encontraban dentro de una sala de examinación. Sakura estaba con el ultrasonido checando al bebé de Ino.  
-El perimetro cefalo-caudal corresponde con la fecha de la última menstruación - Sakura murmuraba y se volvio a Ino - hoy cumples 36 semanas de gestación.  
-¿Podrías traducirme eso en cristiano?  
-Tienes más de ocho meses - Sakura se detuvo y un sonido peculiar resono por la habitación - y ese es el latido de su corazón. ¿Que les parece?  
-Hermoso - Ino sonrio enormemente - tiene uno muy fuerte.  
-A mí solo me parece un tambor - comento Sai. Las dos mujeres lo miraron fríamente. A la siguiente, solo estarían ellas en el examen.  
-Listo - Sakura retiro el transductor - no hay evidencias de malformaciones o problema alguno.  
-Eso me parece excelente.  
-Aparte - la pelirrosa limpiaba el gel del abdomen de Ino - como no has tenido contracciones, no hay peligro de un parto antes de tiempo.  
-Perfecto - Ino siguio sonriendo, pero no dejaba de mirar a Sakura.  
-Fea, queremos saber el sexo del bebé  
Ino sonrio ante el comentario del joven. Sai era un idiota al hablar, pero en estos momentos se agradecía esa peculiar forma de ser.  
-Mira que son impacientes - Sakura nego con la cabeza - bueno Sai, creo que vas a ser un padre sumamente idiota, te lo digo desde ahora.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos.  
-No me refiero a eso. Va a hacerle sufrir tanto como a nosotros.  
-Sakura, eso... - la rubia se detuvo - ¿Que dijiste?  
-Sí. El talento de tu "Sai", seguirá fastidiando mujeres por el resto de sus vidas.  
-No...puede ser...¿Voy...voy a tener una niña?  
La pelirrosa asintio. Ino simplemente se le fue encima a Sai.  
-¡Vamos a tener una niña! ¡Vamos a tener una niña!  
El joven estaba un tanto desconcertado, sin saber que hacer, solo atino a abrazar a Ino, mientras ella no paraba de brincar, aun con una barriga de 8 meses de embarazo.

-100, 101 - murmuraba Sasuke mientras levantaba las pesas en el gimnasio de la prisión, solo con unos pantalones puestos. El ruido de la puerta electrónica resono por la habitación, mientras un oficial conocido aparecía frente a él.  
-Tienes suerte de no tener mujeres aquí o te estarían violando - comento Yamato mientras se quitaba el casco. Sasuke se detuvo en la 103 y dejo las pesas en sus soportes.  
-No tengo la culpa de mantenerme en forma. Aparte hay hombres aquí que te mirán como una mujer y no es agradable. Prefiero los senos de una chica a las piernas velludas de un hombre - el Uchiha se levanto mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba el sudor - ¿Y bien?  
-Tu información cuadra con lo que dijiste. En estos meses hemos capturado a todos los implicados.  
-¿Incluyendolo a él?  
-Pain fue el más díficil, aunque no más que su pareja, Konan. Se nota lo adora.  
-¿Y como dieron con él?  
-Uno del viejo Akatsuki dio un pitazo.  
-Supongo Deidara. ¿Y como lograron que lo hiciera?  
-Pidio tu ubicación exacta.  
-Oh magnifico. Si me libro de mi tío, ahora tendré a otro idiota trás de mí.  
-No es nuestra responsabilidad que estes peleado con medio mundo. También Itachi colaboro.  
Sasuke solo hizo una mueca y miro a Yamato.  
-¿Y ellos?  
-Suigetsu lo pidio...  
-¡Maldición Yamato! - Sasuke pateo un bote de basura - te dije que no los metieras! Karin estuvo en riesgo, así también Juugo.  
-Lo sabemos, pero sino hubiera sido por el novio de Karin.  
-¿El novio de Karin? ¿Ese Freak de los insectos? Oh Dios. Ahora falta que Naruto este implicado en ello.  
-En parte - Yamato se inclino - Pain confeso parte del plan.  
-¡Maldición! Tienen que sacarme de aquí!  
-¿Como?  
-Yo solo se como actua ese bastardo. Ni Itachi tiene idea, sé su logistica!  
-No podemos sacarte. Eres testigo protegido, va contra las reglas!  
-Al diablo las reglas! Va a morir gente importante para mí, no estoy para eso!  
Yamato hizo una mueca. Finalmente suspiro.  
-Hablare con Kakashi, pero no prometo nada.  
-Solo ese día. Luego podrán dejarme encerrado aquí por el resto de mi vida si quieren.  
Yamato no contesto, mientras Sasuke salía hecho una furia del gimnasio.

Hinata y Tenten no paraban de reír mientras las dos bebían sendas tazas de café en un rincón de la sala de reuniones, mientras los hombres se daban apretones de manos y felicitaciones.  
El trato con Deidara se había cerrado exitosamente. Solo faltaba la reunión con Gaara y el anuncio oficial. Konoha y Suna se fusionarían, y llegarían a una alianza aun más grande que la que habían formado Square y Enix años atrás.  
-Debo felicitarte, tienes a una increíble mujer en tu equipo - comento Deidara a Naruto - es muy agresiva, aunque no lo parezca.  
-Tiene su fortaleza - sonrio el rubio - por algo es especial.  
-Se nota. Pero segun recuerdo, ¿No era ella tu secretaria?  
-Lo era. Ahora es parte del cómite ejecutivo.  
-Vaya, ya veo. Sino fuera por su inteligencia o su tenacidad, juraría que paso lo mismo que otras tantas secretarias.  
-¿Que otras? - pregunto Naruto sorprendido.  
-Sí, esas que se acuestan con el jefe - bromeo Deidara. Sin embargo, la mirada fría de su interlocutor lo paro - ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?  
-Ella es mi novia - murmuro heladamente.  
-Ah, ya, bueno, me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer - el diseñador se volteo bastante apenado.  
-¿Lo volvieron a hacer verdad? - Shikamaru se acerco.  
-Sí, y esto me tiene harto. Se supone subí a Hinata porque es un buen elemento, no porque me doy de arrumacos con ella.  
-Lo sabes y yo lo sé, así mucha gente de la compañía, pero no los demás.  
Naruto solo hizo una mueca y suspiro.  
-Voy a declararme - comento de repente Shikamaru.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Pedire la mano de Temari.  
-Shikamaru... - el rubio se quedo perplejo - ¿En serio?  
-Sí. Llevamos más de un año y nuestra relación ya paso la etapa del sexo duro. Ahora casí ni lo practicamos.  
-¿Casí? Ayer no viniste por estar en esas.  
-Oh bueno, era para sacar la tensión. Es muy problemático estar en estas juntas.  
-Y supongo ella no lo encuentra problemático.  
-Aja, como sea - tosio el Nara - Quisiera que Hinata y tú me acompañaran.  
-¿Acompañarte? Pero no se supone se hace a solas.  
-Tengo un plan - le guiño el ojo. Naruto asintio, aunque no se porque sentía que era una especie de presión indirecta.  
Sí, ya había pensado en hacer lo mismo con Hinata.  
Sin embargo, aparte del temor al viejo de Hinata, también estaba otras cuestiones.  
Claro, si podía encontrar que cuestiones eran y no puros pretextos.

_well dance all night get real loose  
you don't need no bad excuse  
dance all night with anyone  
don't let nobody pick your fun  
shake it up, oo-oo  
shake it up, yeah yeah  
shake it up, oo-oo  
shake it up _

-Sí amigos, aquí Kiba Inuzuka deseandoles una felices fiestas navideñas. Acaban de escuchar "Shake it up" de The Cars. Una rola digna de los ochentas. Ahora vamos a cortes comerciales, mientras, espero sus comentarios y mensajes de celular a Radio Konoha 94.9, la estación escondida entre la Hierba - Kiba apago el interruptor del micrófono y suspiro.  
-¿Kiba? - una atractiva mujer aparecio frente a él, mostrando unos preciosos ojos azules - ¿Podemos hablar?  
-Jefa Kurenai - sonrio Kiba levantandose - ¿Sucede algo? Estoy por volver en unos minutos...  
-Sí, lo sé. Será rápido. ¿Ya fuiste al médico?  
-¿Al médico?  
-Sí, ya sabes. A un...terapeuta.  
-¿Terapeuta? ¿Porque iba a necesitar uno?  
-Vamos, has estado trabajando bastante.  
-¿Y que tiene? Me gusta hacerlo, aparte, hemos aumentado el rating.  
-Eso no me molesta, pero te pasas casí todos los días aquí.  
-¿Y?  
-Mira, no quiero molestarte, pero he visto casos como los tuyos...  
-Venga, insinua que estoy deprimido y trato de protegerme en el trabajo?  
-No lo dije yo - apunto Kurenai - o te tomas vacaciones o vas al terapeuta.  
-¿Y que tal sino quiero ninguna de las dos?  
-¿Te vas a oponer a mi?  
Kiba hizo una mueca. Aunque Kurenai era una tía lejana, tenía mucha comunicación con su madre. Y lo que menos quería Kiba ahora, era tener a su familia encima de él, especialmente a Tsume Inuzuka.  
-Vale, Reducire el horario. ¿Esta bien?  
Kurenai sonrio y asintio. Los comerciales terminaron y Kiba tomo asiento rapidamente, volviendo a la transmisión.  
Sin embargo, sabía que Kurenai solo le había dado una tregua temporal. Tal vez lo del terapeuta no sería tan malo.

_-¿Sabes que te extraño mucho, verdad?  
-Yo también. Pero ¿No se supone tienes clase ahora de Astronomia?  
-Ah, es pan comido. Tanto que puedo estar atento a la clase y a tí sin problemas..._ - tecleo Konohamaru con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-¡Señor Konohamaru! - grito el profesor - ¿Que cree que hace?  
-Ah, escribía profesor - el joven carraspeo - claro, usted nos permitio tener traer nuestras computadoras a la clase.  
-Sí, precisamente para tomar notas. Sin embargo, llevo unos minutos sin decir nada y usted siguio escribiendo - el profesor fruncio el entrecejo - sabemos que hay red inalambrica. Espero no la este usando para otros propósitos, como chatear.  
-Claro que no - sonrio prepotente - estoy atento a su clase.  
-Excelente. ¿Entonces podrá decirme de que hablamos ayer?  
Konohamaru trato saliva. Vio a una atractiva joven de pelo castaño claro solo negar con la cabeza, y luego a su amigo de toda la vida, Udon, decir en voz baja "Kepler".  
Entonces miro de reojo la computadora de su amigo, así que al momento se levantarse se inclino sobre esta un momento, pero sus ojos se habían movido a una velocidad increíble mientras revisaba los datos.  
-¿Y bien joven? - pregunto el profesor de manera amenazadora - ¿Que fue lo que entendio de la clase?  
-Hablabamos de Kepler y las leyes que postulo. La primera es "Los planetas tienen movimientos elípticos alrededor del Sol, estando éste situado en uno de los focos de la elipse", mientras la segunda es "Los planetas, en su recorrido por la elipse, barren áreas iguales en el mismo tiempo", y la tercera, "El cuadrado de los períodos de los planetas es proporcional al cubo de la distancia media al Sol".  
-Ah, vaya - tartamudeo el profesor mientras la clase soltaba un "oh" enorme. Sin embargo, solo Udon y Moegi soltaban una pequeña risa.  
-Aparte, debo aclarar que el pobre Kepler estaba un tanto decepcionado de haber descubierto que los planetas seguían trayectorias rectas, aun cuando eso en la Tierra no es probable, salvo por la Relatividad de Einstein.  
-Erh, tiene razón joven Konohamaru - el profesor se volvio terriblemente avergonzado - bien, volvamos con la clase, en esta ocasión...  
-Eso fue muy ruin - musito Udon tan pronto su amigo tomo asiento - solo tuviste que leerlo unos momentos y lo recitaste. Si alguien te pregunta que rayos dijiste, no sabrías ni pio  
-Calla, para eso te tengo a tí - le guiño el ojo - ahora guarda silencio, no me dejas "concentrarme".  
Udon solo entorno los ojos. Sin embargo, Moegi miraba con cierta decepción al chico. En lugar de concentrarse en clases, no paraba de comunicarse con la "novia" de EUA.  
-A ver si un día entiendes que los amores de distancia son imposibles y te fijas más en mí - penso molesta mientras volvía su atención a la clase.

Gaara miraba el email que le había enviado Hinata desde empresas Konoha.  
-Así que fue un éxito - susurro el pelirrojo bastante satisfecho. La fusión estaba por realizarse y eso traería muchísima inversión. Un futuro bastante prometedor.  
-S-Señor Gaara - se escucho la voz de Matsuri por el intercomunicador - los papeles estan listos.  
-Ah, claro. Traelos por favor.  
Sí, todos los asuntos estaban resueltos, salvo uno.  
Gaara elevo la vista cuando la puerta se abrió.  
Una tímida y muy conservadora Matsuri llego ante él. La minifalda o la blusa escotada habían desaparecido. Ahora traía unos pantalones de vestir y un chaleco encima.  
Aun así, se veía hermosa.  
-Ya veo - Gaara hojeaba a gran velocidad - así que todo esta listo.  
Matsuri asintio secamente. El pelirrojo la miro de reojo y siguio hojeando.  
-¿Que harás para cenar hoy?  
-Espaguetti - murmuro la joven con la mirada baja - con albondigas.  
-Suena delicioso.  
Matsuri se sonrojo. Sabía el comentario tenía intención doble, pero no dijo nada, hasta que el repentino azote de los papeles sobre la mesa, la hizo levantar la vista.  
-Matsuri...  
-Señor Gaara, apreciaría que continuaramos con el "trato" que hicimos.  
-¿Trato? Esa promesa que te hice no tiene validez ni siquiera oficial, tu que eres secretaría deberías saberlo.  
-Lo sé, pero...no puedo poner en un contrato sobre como debe tratarme dentro de la oficina.  
-Seguro estas en contacto con Konoha y sabes lo que hizo Naruto con la señorita Hyuga.  
-Estoy enterada y por eso, me rehuso a hacer lo mismo.  
-¿Porque?  
-Señor Gaara, a diferencia del joven Naruto, que no menospreci en absoluto, usted tiene una imagen que debe mantener. El señor Uzumaki era un conocido parrandero y mujeriego antes de esto, así que lo que paso con la señorita Hyuga, parecería lógico.  
-Oye, estas ofendiendo a un buen amigo mío.  
-No lo ofendo. Es la realidad. Los chismes que había sobre ambos, han bajado en los últimos dos meses. Inclusive, si formaliza una boda, sería algo positivo: "el soltero más codiciado de Konoha al fin sento cabeza". Eso sería publicidad pura para la empresa. Si usted hace algo parecido, será al revés. La imagen de un joven exitoso, serio y dedicado se vendrá abajo.  
Gaara hizo una mueca. Siempre había aplaudido la mentalidad fría y analítica de su asistente, pero en ocasiones, le sacaba de quisio que fuera tan cuadrada. A él le valía soberanamente la reputación, más aun tan cerca de la fusión.  
Al final, su hermano se encargaría de los negocios y él podría retirarse, como era su sueño original.  
-Esta bien - Gaara volvio a tomar asiento - tu punto es incuestionable. Sin embargo, eso no soluciona lo de tu apetito sexual.  
La cara de Matsuri se puso color rojo obispo.  
-Se-Se-Señor Gaara, le dije de...  
-El trato era que jamás podría tocarte o besarte o formalizar algo contigo en la oficina, estando solos o con los demás. Pero jamás tocaste el punto verbal.  
-¡Es casí lo mismo! - exclamo la chica escandalizada.  
-Aja. Te recuerdo que he estado comprando dos camisas por semana, porque misteriosamente, todas terminan hechas un desastre luego de los "jueves".  
Matsuri se mordio la lengua para soltarle un insulto. Si lo hacía, provocaría la risa y burla de su jefe. Ya suficiente era aguantar sus provocaciones y deseos. ¿Como podía ser tan idiota para no ver que su futuro estaba en riesgo por ella?  
Ella no lo valía.  
Aunque, verlo con esa sonrisa burlona y esa mirada tan penetrante, la hizo sonrojar, pero de otra manera.  
Era la misma que le dedicaba cuando estaban los dos desnudos en la cama.  
-Sino tiene nada más que "agregar" - Matsuri tomo el fajo de papeles rapidamente - me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Esta bien. ¿Te veo este jueves?  
Matsuri no contesto, más que con un sonoro portazo que resono por toda la oficina.

_I'm not the man I used to be  
And what you see, is not what it seems  
I traveled through space to be with you  
What you don't know, you shouldn't fear_

You won't see me coming...  
You won't see me coming...  
Till I strike !

I loved a woman when I was a man  
Now I'm a creature from back in time  
Revenge is best as a dish served cold

-Das miedo a veces, ¿Sabes?  
Shino dio vuelta a la silla lentamente, mientras bajaba el volumen del aparato de sonido con el control remoto.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Bueno, para empezar capturaste a un villano buscado por la policía y luego no pareces nada sorprendido con mi llegada repentina.  
-Tu llegada no fue repentina.  
-¿No? Digo, dudo sepas que iba a llegar a esta hora.  
-Sí, lo sabía.  
-Anda - Karin sonrio sarcastica - ahora me dices que lees la mente.  
-En parte - Shino se inclino - llevamos una semana desde que capturamos a Pain y por ente, en todo este mes no tuviste tiempo de hacer ejercicio, así que te has dedicado a hacerlo. Lo deduje por los tenis, ya que no hiciste ruido al entrar.  
-Aja, ¿Pero como sabes que vendría a esta hora?  
-El gimnasio esta aproximadamente a 25 minutos de aquí y no habías venido en tres días, solamente me hablaste ayer pero muy escuetamente. Generalmente cuando una persona quiere sorprender, tiende a alejarse un poco y luego saltar sobre su presa.  
Karin abrio la boca un tanto sorprendida. Ya llevaba 5 meses saliendo con Shino, pero aun así a veces la dejaba perpleja con sus deducciones.  
-Por eso me das miedo. Tal como esa canción..."Nadie te viene venir, hasta que..."  
-Golpeé - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Shino - soy un admirador del Conde de Montecristo. Alejandro Dumas era un genio.  
-Lamento bajar a tu ídolo de su pedestal, pero sabes que Dumas lo coescribio con Auguste Maquet - sonrio Karin con mala leche.  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Lo sabes?  
-Claro. Sería un idiota sino tomará todos los elementos existentes. Dumas solamente pulía el trabajo original de Maquet, haciendolo vendible. Digamos, que era el Watson de Dumas.  
-Interesante - comento la pelirroja irritable - sabes que así me siento.  
-No tienes que sentirte así  
-¿Y porque no?  
-Porque lo eres - Shino alzo una ceja. Karin hizo una mueca. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada.  
-Vete al diablo - opto por lo primero - vengo aquí a estar contigo y me sales con estas cosas!  
-Nadie es perfecto - se encogio de hombros - a propósito, entré a la cuenta de Neji.  
-¿Entraste? - Karin olvido su enojo rapidamente - ¿Lo hiciste?  
-Claro. El mensaje era para Hanabi y Hinata, pero lo modifique levemente y lo envíe a todos. Especialmente a ella.  
-Excelente. Entonces todo funcionará para él.  
-Claro, luego de lo de Pain, esto es pan comido.  
-Te mereces algo bueno de cenar - le guiño el ojo. Shino asintio.  
Sin embargo, cuando Karin iba contenta a la cocina, se detuvo dandose cuenta de la realidad.  
¿En que maldito momento Shino la había manipulado a tal grado para que no estuviera enojada e inclusive deseara hacerle algo de comer?  
Y fue cuando escucho como Shino le subía el volumen al resto de la canción, haciendo que se estremeciera...

_  
You won't see me coming...  
You won't see me coming...  
Till I strike !_

Tayuya se froto el cabello insistentemente. La ceniza de los últimos incendios le había dañado un poco el cabello, provocandole un tanto de caspa.  
-Esto de ser mujer es una ching***** - murmuro mientras dejaba la toalla sobre su sillón y miraba la laptop que tenía encendida sobre la mesa.  
Recientemente había contrado el servicio de internet para distraerse un poco.  
Claro, una buena manera de decir que no tenía nada de vida social  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un nuevo correo la hizo volverse.  
-Un correo de Neji - penso. Hacía ya meses que no lo veía. Justamente luego de la dichosa boda. Había tomado un viaje de negocios fuera de la ciudad.  
-Vaya, así que volvio - sonrio al leer el escueto mensaje. Entonces noto que era un mensaje genérico para todos sus conocidos.  
Curiosamente, aparecia el correo de Kiba.  
El famoso Kiba Inuzuka.  
Ya se había vuelto una leyenda en la radio, donde las chicas de la estación de bomberos no paraban de hablar de él.  
Una sonrisa malefica aparecio en su rostro, así que luego de unos minutos de dar click y teclear, dio con algo estupendo.  
-Así que tienes un blog personal ¿Eh? - movía el cursor - vamos a destaparte y... - se detuvo de golpe al leer el último mensaje que había puesto, mientras su cara se convertía en una mueca de sorpresa.

Un lujuso coche negro y vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a una antigua casona bastante lujosa.  
-Hemos llegado Señor - una bonita chica de veintitantos, abrio la portezuela del coche Mercedes. Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos albinos salio rapidamente.  
-Al fin - sonrio Neji viendo la mansión Hyuga - ya estamos en casa.  
-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?  
-No Makoto, puedes ir a descansar.  
-Eso me encantaría - sonrio jovialmente la castaña - pero usted sabe que aun no tengo una habitación asignada, más porque..  
-Sí, lo sé, trabajas de tiempo completo para mí. Esta bien - Neji hizo una palmada y dos guardaespaldas del clan aparecieron al instante. Luego de unos minutos de conversación en voz baja, se retiraron.  
-Los hombres te asignarán una habitación, así que estate preparada.  
-Gracias, es muy amable de su parte.  
Neji se detuvo al escuchar el último comentario.  
-Noto algo de sarcasmo en lo que dijiste.  
-Quizás señor, pero temo expresar ya que podría tener consecuencias...  
-Dilo.  
-Ya lo sabe y se lo dije cuando salimos por todo Japón: no me gusta me traten como una niña.  
-No lo hago.  
-A mi parecer sí y eso me enfurece. Por algo decidí salirme de Suna.  
-¿Insinuas que soy como Gaara?  
-No, insinuo que usted es peor mentiroso que él.  
-No lo soy.  
-Oh sí. Agradezco su gesto de: "te quiero salvar, ya que Akatsuki esta en movimiento". Se cuidarme sola.  
-Tienes nexos con ellos. Shino los...  
-Eso lo sé! Pero no tenía que sacarme por varios meses de la ciudad para protegerme! Puedo hacerlo por mí misma!  
-¿Crees que lo hacía solo por eso?  
-No - Makoto bajo los puños y suspiro - creo lo hacía para alejarme de Sasuke.  
-Excelente, es cierto. Pero solo en parte.  
-¿Solo en parte?  
-Sí - Neji se volvio y la miro directamente - la otra parte no la adivinas, supongo.  
Makoto le mantuvo la mirada, pero luego dio un paso atrás horrorizada.  
-¿Acaso...?  
-Vistete y ponte cómoda. Cenaremos en casa y luego iremos a mi habitación.  
-¡U-Usted no puede..hacerme eso! ¡No soy su concubina!  
-Lo eres, mientras tenga la idiota idea de que todas las personas a tu alrededor solo quieren solo aprovecharse de tí - Neji le miro fríamente - ¡ahora largo de mi vista ¡O te haré llevar a mis aposentos!  
Makoto tuvo el impulso de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, mientras daba vuelta. Pese a todo, el maldito tenía toda la razón sobre ella y era algo que no podía refutar de ningún modo.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ciertamente, me he estado demorando en hacer estos capítulos, no tanto por falta de ideas o inspiración, sino sencillamente porque cuesta un tanto apresurar el fin del fic. Como algunos comentarios me hicieron llegar, termina una etapa con esto.  
Sin embargo, a la vez con este episodio quise hacer ver algo que ya algunos han notado y es que hay "detalles" o "líneas argumentales" que no he colocado en el fanfic, desde la aparición de los Akatsukis, Kakashi e inclusive Anko, que tuvieron apariciones fugaces en capítulos anteriores, como lo que paso en estos ocho meses con Pain.  
La razón iba a exponerla ya al final de esta historia, pero decidí adelantarla un tanto, para no provocar tantos quebraderos de cabeza (y aparte por xD impulsividad), y es que habrá un "spin off" de este fic, es decir, una historia alterna donde precisamente tratare más a los Akatsukis y otros charas (incluyendo a los más recientes aparecidos, desde Danzou, Suigetsu, Juugo hasta la famosisima Mizukage).  
En un principio pensaba hacer el fic más global, pero me dí cuenta de que poner tanto personaje me enlentencia la trama, así que decidí dejar ese material para usarlo posteriormente.  
Claro, aun no es seguro, ya que igual me tomaré un descanso luego de terminar "let love..", y así dedicarme a otro proyecto que ya he estado escribiendo ("crónicas del ejército rojo"), pero lo más seguro es que sí.  
Ahora, dejando este largo parentesis, ya vemos la parte más madura de muchos personajes, así como ciertas relaciones van progresando. Digo, con el que más me divertí fue con Shino, ya que luego del romance, puedo volverlo a su parte original jeje.  
Espero este último arc, sea más de acción, pero sin descuidar el romance.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron: "Shake it up" de The Cars, así "You won't see me coming" de Jean Jacques Burnel, esta última una autentica joya de Gankotsou, el Conde de Montecristo versión anime.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Fiffy20, Naara-no-Temari, Daphne-Gabycoco, Aoi-Hyuga, didiluna, mayura sakamoto1, Selene-Moonlight, adrifernan19, zulemo1, annie-sama, Gynee, Sifu Sihaya, sango surime, _shinofan_, Myri Weasley28, Gabe Logan, Valerii Hyuga, Zaff#16, Armen, así Heero Kusanagi, así como más que leen este fic, muchas gracias.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 30: Jingle Bells  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

"La Navidad, del latín: nativitas, es una de las fiestas más importantes del Cristianismo, junto con la Pascua y Pentecostés, que celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo en Belén. Esta fiesta se celebra el 25 de diciembre por la Iglesia Católica, la Iglesia Anglicana, algunas otras Iglesias protestantes y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rumana; y el 7 de enero en otras Iglesias Ortodoxas, ya que no aceptaron la reforma hecha al calendario juliano, para pasar a nuestro calendario actual, llamado gregoriano, del nombre de su reformador, el Sumo Pontífice Gregorio XIII.

Los angloparlantes utilizan el término Christmas, cuyo significado es 'misa (mass) de Cristo'. En algunas lenguas germánicas, como el alemán, la fiesta se denomina Weihnachten, que significa 'noche de bendición'. Las fiestas de la Navidad se proponen, como su nombre indica, celebrar la natividad (es decir, el nacimiento) de Jesús de Nazaret...."

Sai hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de leer.  
-Que curiosa es la navidad - musito.  
-En lugar de ponerte a leer, deberías mejor ayudarme a poner el árbol de navidad.  
-¿Árbol? Que curioso. Creo que igual debería leer algo.  
-Sai, por favor.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. No quiero que mi embarazada prometida se enoje.  
-Bien dicho - Ino le paso algunas esferas mientras colgaba otras tantas en el árbol.  
-Ino, ¿Porque no quisiste ir con tus padres? Según sé, era tradición con ellos.  
-Sí, también lo pensé - sonrio la rubia - pero ahora tengo una vida contigo y no es justo que este pegado con ellos, más si te tengo a tí.  
Sai no dijo nada y siguio colgando las esferas. Ino coloco la tira de colores, pero se detuvo al ver algo que la dejo sorprendida.  
-Sai, estas llorando.  
-¿En serio? - el pelinegro se toco el rostro, que seguía tan apatico como siempre, pero varias lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas - no lo note.  
-¿Dije algo que no te gusto?  
-No, para nada. Solo que sentí raro cuando dijiste eso de quedarte conmigo. No había tenido nada similar.  
-Ya veo - Ino sonrio y lo abrazo.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Ah, por nada. Por ser el mejor del mundo.  
-Definitivamente, las mujeres son rarísimas - mascullo el chico mientras tomaba una estrella de la caja de carton del suelo - ¿Y esto?  
-Es la estrella del árbol, te toca a tí ponerla.  
-¿En serio? - Sai la tomo y se inclino para ponerla debajo del árbol - listo.  
-Oh Dios - suspiro la rubia mientras se inclinaba pesadamente, debido a la barriga del embarazo - eres un caso pérdido.

Temari sintio las lágrimas caer de su rostro. La música y el ambiente la habían vencido totalmente. Por suerte, la oscuridad del cine evitaba que hiciera un bochorno más grande del que sentía.  
-Vaya, ¿Así que sabes llorar?  
-Callate flojo - mascullo molesta la joven buscaba inutilmente una servilleta conque limpiarse. Sin embargo, un pañuelo suave toco su cara.  
-Pese a todo, siempre tengo que cuidarte - musito Shikamaru. Temari iba a soltarle un insulto, pero noto como la cara de su novio igualmente tenía ciertas lágrimas.  
Penso en burlarse, pero verlo allí, cuidandolo, pese a sentirse igual que ella, la hizo sentirse feliz.  
-Feliz navidad - susurro la chica de pronto. Shikamaru solo asintio.  
-Que problemática eres - susurro y suspiro - feliz navidad Temari.

Kin se estiro perezosamente mientras dejaba una caja de CD frente al monitor.  
-Lamento hacerte trabajar tan tarde.  
-No se preocupe señora Kurenai - sonrio la pelinegra a una atractiva peligris. Luego miro a la cabina - veo aun sigue deprimido.  
-Sí y eso me preocupa. Han comenzado a bajar un tanto el rating. Trata de esforzarse, pero se le nota apatico.  
-¿Y cree que se solucione el problema si le consigue una chica?  
-Quizás - unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron a las dos mujeres.

_Belén, campanas de Belén,  
que los ángeles tocan  
qué nuevas me traéis?_

_Campana sobre campana,  
y sobre campana dos,  
asómate a esa ventana,  
porque ha naciendo Dios. _

Mientras Kiba escuchaba la canción, tenía ganas de lanzar el micrófono por la ventana. Claro, no lo hacía por el costo del áparato y segundo, porque Kurenai tendría un pretexto para correrlo o para mandarlo al psiquiátrico.  
Y estar en cualquier situación, era horrendo para navidad.  
Aunque claro, la navidad ahora le parecía una fecha asquerosa en todos sentidos.  
-Kiba - la voz del técnico lo desperto - ya volvemos...  
-Hola, hola gente bonita - Kiba carraspeo luego de acomodarse rapidamente en el asiento y encender el micrófono - Esa rola que escuchamos fue "Campana sobre campana". Felices fiestas a todos! Esta noche es nochebuena, así que disfrutenla en compañía de los suyos! - Kiba apago un momento el micrófono e hizo una mueca de asco. Iba a necesitar algo realmente bueno para levantarle el ánimo.  
-¿Así que el chuchito no le gusta la navidad? Eso si me sorprende - se escucho en la bocina de la cabina. Kiba se volteo perplejo hacia la sala del técnico. Una atractiva pelirroja le miraba socarronamente, mientras le hacía señas a través del vidrio.

Karin salio sumamente contenta de la tienda de anime, con el regalo de Shino en el bolso.  
Claro, le había costado muchísimo, aparte de las miradas de perversión de varios otakus le habían echado encima mientras compraba el regalo.  
Mientras recorría las tiendas, no podía sentirse más contenta. Era cierto que la navidad anterior se la había pasado con un sujeto, y más que ir a cenar, habían tenido sexo toda nochebuena.  
Manera más romántica de pasar la noche más pura de todo el año.  
Sin embargo, esta navidad era muy distinta. Shino y ella habían quedado de ir a cenar, para luego pasar a ver los adornos navideños del centro.  
Claro, el cosquilleo de hacer el amor renacio en la chica, pero lo contuvo.  
Shino aun no le proponía tener relaciones, luego de 6 meses. Algo extraño, cuando no pasaba un día sin que un hombre o inclusive mujer, le hiciera propuestas indecorosas.  
-No debo presionarlo - se detuvo - pero también quiero hacerlo.  
Comenzo a frotarse el cabello con desesperación, así que volteo a ver los adornos navideños que colgaban de las tiendas, así en especial a un "Santa" que había instalado el centro comercial, para atraer a los niños.  
-Jojojo, feliz navidad a todos - rio Santa Claus, mientras los niños saltaban de gusto a su alrededor - feliz nochebuena, jojojo.  
Karin solto una risita. El Santa que habían elegido era bastante bueno, al grado que pensaba que era el mismo San Nicolás, así que no tardo en acercarse para verlo mejor.  
Al momento de que Santa se inclino para dar un obsequio a una niña, noto algo extraño: gafas oscuras.  
-¿Desde cuando Santa usa...? - Karin parpadeo y luego se tapo la boca sorprendida - ¡No puede ser!  
El grito llego a los oídos del mismo Santa Claus, que levanto la vista y miro un momento a la joven, alzandose los lentes de manera característica.  
-Jojojo jovencita - rio Santa - ¿Como estas?  
-Bien Santa - Karin se cruzo de brazos - ¿Y la señora Claus?  
-Oh, perfectamente - siguio riendo - Esta justo enfrente de mí.  
Karin no tardo en soltar una risa tan estruendosa como la del mismo Santa Claus.

-Ya nos vamos - canturreo un alegre Kankuro a su hermano, que leía unos documentos en la computadora. El susodicho elevo la vista encima del monitor. Kankuro y Tenten le sonrieron, vestidos elegantemente.  
-Vayan con cuidado - susurro Gaara mientras volvía a la computadora - Tenten, lo quiero a las 12 en casa.  
La castaña de chongos solo solto una leve risita. La misma expresión le venía diciendo su "cuñado" desde que había vuelto a salir con el marionetista. Rara vez cumplía tal trato, menos aun en nochebuena.  
-A propósito, ¿No va a venir Matsuri? - pregunto Kankuro a bocajarro.  
-No, tiene cena familiar. Así que le dí la noche libre.  
-Ah, vaya, no sabía. ¿No quieres...?  
-Navidad es para los enamorados - continuo el pelirrojo impertubable - así que no quiero arruinar la noche.  
-Pero...  
-Kankuro, por favor. Aparte ya tengo los obsequios en el árbol, con eso estoy feliz.  
-Esta bien, te veo mañana para darte el abrazo.  
-Sí, sí, vayanse. Feliz navidad.  
-¿Seguro estará bien? - pregunto Tenten cuando se dirigían al coche.  
-No lo creo.  
-¿Entonces porque no insististe?  
-Gaara es complicado - Kankuro suspiro, lo cual provoco una bocanada de vapor - la navidad no le gusta, pero no lo dice.  
-Razón de más para que venga.  
-Sí, pero a la vez le gusta estar solo. Siente que no tiene la capacidad para sentirse alegre en estas fiestas.  
-Eso es triste. Tal vez...  
-Tranquila - le guiño el ojo - tengo un plan. Gaara no olvidará esta navidad, creeme.

Hiashi Hyuuga hizo una mueca. Siempre había pensado que las fiestas navideñas eran algo exclusivo para la familia.  
Pero la presencia de un rubio dentro de la cena navideña de los Hyuuga, venía a ser el "frijolito" en el arroz.  
-¡Eso tía Shouko! - grito Naruto a una señora que solto una larga risa - ¡Así se canta!  
Más cuando el tipo era tan ruidoso como una guitarra eléctrica.  
-¿Lo mando sacar señor? - murmuro uno de los mayordomos.  
-Quisiera, pero - Hiashi miro a Hinata que igual solto una risita al ver a su hiperactivo novio - mi hija me mataría.  
-Entiendo. Me desharé de él cuando la señorita no este al tanto.  
-Padre, por favor - Hanabi intervino - deja de actuar como un "don". Hinata le costo mucho invitarlo y no quiero lo arruines.  
Hiashi se mordio la lengua. Una cosa era contradecir a Hinata, pero Hanabi era harina de otro costal.  
-Vale, vale - murmuro luego de unos momentos - pero ¿No podría callarse? Los invitados les molesta.  
-¿Les molesta? - Hanabi señalo a tres de los tíos de Hinata soltar una larga risotada - es la primera vez que me divierto así en una fiesta familiar!  
-¡Oye! Pensé te...  
-No papá. Estas reuniones eran tan aburridas como un funeral. Me alegro que Naruto esté aquí.  
Hiashi hizo una mueca de desagrado. La cual aumento, cuando una de las puertas corredizas se abrieron. Un apuesto joven aparecio, acompañado de una chica en traje masculino.  
-Naruto, por favor - Neji se acerco - deja de hacer tanto ruido. Se escucha hasta el otro lado de la calle tus escandalos.  
-Lo siento, pero tu tía Shouko es graciosísima. Es capaz de cantar "jingle bells" como si fuera profesional.  
-¿En serio? - Neji miro con sorpresa a su reservada pariente, que en otras ocasiones, apenas si decía algo y ahora no paraba de reír. Makoto hizo lo propio, ocultando esto con la mano inúltimente.  
-Señorita Makoto - Hinata la miro - lamento este de trabajo en esta noche y no pueda unirse a la fiesta.  
-No se preocupe - sonrio la chica despreocupada - comparado con el salario que gano, esto es poco.  
-¿En serio? - Neji se volvio - bien te dije que te vistieras para la ocasión. Te deje un conjunto en tu habitación.  
-Siento contrariar al señor - una vena le salio en la frente a la guardaespaldas - pero prefiero trabajar, que usar ese...vestido.  
-Vamos, es sin tirantes y escotado - sonrio Neji divertido con la reacción - pensé te gustaría.  
-Creo se equivoca de gustos y de persona.  
-¿En serio tienes un vestido así? - Hinata se levanto - si es así, es mejor te lo pruebes.  
-Pero...mis obligaciones...  
-Hinata tiene razón! - Naruto le siguio - vamos Hina-chan, vamos a cambiarla!  
-No, esperen - Makoto miro a su jefe - yo...  
-Tienen mi permiso - murmuro Neji tomando un plato para servirse. Makoto quiso gritar, pero la pareja ya la había tomado, para llevarsela a rastras a su habitación.  
-Parece Neji consiente mucho a su "guardiana" - comento Hanabi maliciosamente. Hiashi apreto los dientes furiosamente.

Sasuke solto un enorme bostezo mientras trataba de cambiarle de canal a la televisión de la sala.  
-Oye - un preso aparecio - ¿Van a venir a verte?  
-¿A verme? - Sasuke parpadeo - pero es jueves. Los días de permiso son los fines de semana.  
-Uchiha, ¿En que mundo vives? Es navidad.  
-Ah, eso - se encogio de hombros - naaa, no tengo quien venga a verme.  
_-Preso Uchiha_ - se escucho por las bocinas - _tiene visitas en el área de recreo._  
-¿Decías? - sonrio el preso ante la sorpresa del pelinegro.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?  
-Simple. Vine a verte.  
Unas risitas se escucharon trás Kiba y Tayuya. El primero hizo una mueca, se volteo para azotar la puerta de la cabina.  
-Oye, eso es muy grosero. Son gente muy amable.  
-Oh sí, bola de chismosos - suspiro Inuzuka. Entonces vio un regalo frente a él - ¿Y esto?  
-Ah, tenías que ser tan pend*** - mascullo la joven - es tu regalo de navidad.  
-¿Estas bromeando?  
-No que va, me gusta pelear con cabr**** amargados que no les gustan estas fechas. ¡Obvio es para tí!  
Kiba miro embotado el paquete. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, parpadeo sorprendido.  
-¿En serio es para mí?  
-Claro, veo tu microcerebro ya comenzo a procesarlo - Tayuya le golpeo el estomago con el paquete - nos vemos, tengo que hacer.  
-Espera - Kiba alzo la mano, aun aturdido por el "golpe".  
-¿Que sucede? Si vas a reclamarme...  
-No, no - nego sofocado - solo que...pensaba...si...te gustaría ir a cenar.  
-¿Cenar? Creo sigues lento. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ah... - Kiba bajo la mirada - esta bien. Entonces será en otra ocasión.  
Tayuya le miro un momento. Se acerco y nego con la cabeza.  
-Eres patético.  
-Gracias, ¿Algo más que no sabía?  
-Patético, pero atractivo - termino por sonreír la pelirroja - vale, acepto tu invitación.  
-¿Eh? Pero pensé que tenías...  
-No tengo compromiso. Precisamente venía a invitarte a comer algo, pero tu actitud tan idiota me hizo arrepentirme.  
-Lo siento, no he tenido buenos días últimamente.  
-Eso se nota.  
-Ah, no puedo - Kiba parpadeo - tengo programa que...  
-¡Ningun programa! - Kurenai entro de golpe - ¡Te doy la noche libre!  
-Pero...  
-Anda, anda, vete, sino te corro!  
Kin, que se encontraba fuera de la cabina, no pudo evitar reír, ante la cara de perplejidad del DJ.

Gaara se froto los ojos y solto un largo bostezo, al tanto apagaba la computadora. El documento para la fusión no tenía defectos, así que podían proceder sin problemas.  
Se levanto de la silla y se dirigio hacia la cocina. Seguro Temari le había dejado un poco de comida navideña en el refrigerador. Solo era cuestión de calentarla.  
Sin embargo, al momento de pasar por la antesala, escucho una melodía que venía del patio frontal.  
-¿Seran ladrones? - penso. Entonces se acerco y movio un tanto la cortina. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

_En nombre del cielo  
os pido posada,  
pues no puede andar  
mi esposa amada. _

Una atractiva chica de pelo castaño, enfundada en una gruesa chamarra, canturreaba frente a la entrada de la casa.  
-No puede ser - Gaara se precipito hacia la puerta. Tan pronto la abrio, el canto se detuvo.  
-Buenas noches y feliz navidad señor Gaara - Matsuri le sonreía al pie de la luces multicolores que adornaban la entrada. Gaara jamás la había visto tan hermosa.  
Sin embargo, agito la cabeza para despertar del ensoñamiento.  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vaya, que maleducado. Pensé iba a saludarme.  
-Matsuri, sabes a que me refiero. Es Nochebuena. Deberías estar con tu familia.  
-Lo estaba. Solo pedí permiso para venir por usted.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Vengo para llevarlo a probar cena de navidad.  
-Matsuri, no es necesario. Estoy bien, aparte...no me gustar estar en esas cosas.  
-¿En serio? El señor Kankuro me había dicho lo contrario.  
-Ah, ¿Conque te dijo eso? - el pelirrojo hizo una mueca. Ya luego ajustaría cuentas con ese idiota.  
-Sí, lo siento. Creo que lo molesté - Matsuri bajo la vista - solo que quería agradecerle...todo lo que ha hecho por mí.  
Gaara se quedo callado. Él era el agradecido, pero no podía decirselo así nada más...  
¿O si?  
-Bueno señor Gaara, lo siento y...  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Como?  
-Esta bien. Ire a la dichosa reunión.  
-Pero...¿No será mucha molestia?  
-No. Vamos, que se te hace tarde - Gaara no termino la frase cuando de repente Matsuri lo abrazo con fuerza.  
-Gracias por aceptar - susurro la joven. Gaara solo se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Gracias - musito Sasuke sumamente apenado mientras se colocaba la bufanda de color verde árbol.  
-Deberías ser más efusivo sobrino - sonrio Obito mientras abrazaba a su esposa - tu tía la hizo en sus ratos libres.  
Sasuke se rasco la cabeza apenado, mientras miraba los papeles de envoltura en el suelo, con varias cajas y obsequios a lado. Luego miro a una chica de cabellos rosas y un joven de pelo de casco - tu planeaste esto, ¿Verdad?  
-Vamos, no iba a dejar solo a mi ex en esta fecha tan importante - le guiño el ojo.  
-Insistio bastante - Lee sonrio - pero creo que valio la pena.  
-Si quieres que me enamore de nuevo de tí - Sasuke nego con la cabeza - vas por buen camino.  
-Anda - la pelirrosa le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo - Sabes que tengo un novio formidable.  
-Lo sé, felicidades Lee.  
-Mejor agradecemelo con un enorme abrazo - Lee abrio los brazos - anda, ¡Ven y siente mi poder de la juventud navideño!  
-No me agrada abrazar hombres - Sasuke hizo una mueca, ante las risas de Obito, Rin y Sakura. Sin embargo, termino correspondiendo el gesto de Lee con ánimo.  
¿Que más daba? Es Navidad.

-¡Papá! ¿Trajiste más vasos?  
-¡Kotono! ¡No corras en la sala!  
-¡Niños! No abran los regalos hasta mañana!  
-¡Comportense o no cenan!  
Gaara se sentía mareado. Los gritos, la gente corriendo, los niños llorando o haciendo berrinche, los adultos dando ordenes...se estaba volviendo loco.  
-¿Señor Gaara?  
-¿Eh? - el pelirrojo desperto. Matsuri estaba a su lado, con cara de preocupación - ¿Que pasa?  
-Llevo varios minutos hablandole y no me respondía.  
-¿En serio? Lo siento. Es que el ambiente...  
-Lo sé - sonrio la chica apenada - perdone haberlo traído.  
-No, no. Esta bien - suspiro mientras los dos veían correr a los sobrinos de Matsuri - pero no estoy acostumbrado, es todo.  
-Así es todas nuestras navidades. Mis padres invitan a toda su "gente". Aun a mí, que llevo años en esto, me sigue aturdiendo.  
-Ya veo - Gaara hizo una especie de sonrisa que parecía una mueca.  
-Si quiere, lo acompaño a su casa y...  
-No, esta bien - suspiro el joven - ya me presenté con tus padres e irme ahora, sería grosero.  
-Si quiere, ayudeme en la cocina. Allí todo es más tranquilo - Matsuri tomo la mano de Gaara, halandolo. Este noto el gesto, pero no dijo nada, solo termino por asentir.

Karin no dejaba de reír mientras Shino se despojaba de la barba blanca que adornaba su cara.  
-Veo te causo mucha gracia.  
-Demasiada - la pelirroja dejo de reír, pero una sonrisa pícara aun adornaba su rostro - ¿Tú? ¿Santa? Eso no lo creo.  
Shino solo enarco una ceja y nego con la cabeza. Estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, donde una ligera capa de nieve cubría los alrededores.  
-¿Quieres tu regalo? - pregunto Aburame. La sonrisa de Karin se borro, dando una cara de ansiedad - supongo es un sí.  
-Sabes que me encanta recibir cosas - alzo las manos. Shino solo sonrio y tomo la bolsa roja - oh, Santa me tiene un obsequio, eso me gusta.  
Pero la sorpresa de Karin se hizo mayor, al ver como su novio sacaba un vestido de color negro.  
-No puede ser - la chica se tapo la boca - es...  
-Según sé, lo estabas buscando.  
-Sí, pero - Karin tomo la prenda y la toco con delicadeza - no estaba con nadie cuando lo ví en la tienda - lo volteo y vio la etiqueta - Dios, hasta es mi talla! ¿Como supiste...?  
-Tengo mis contactos.  
Karin miro sorprendida a Shino.  
-¿No me estarás acosando verdad?  
-¿Eso tiene importancia?  
-Pues...creo que no - Karin volteo su mirada hacia el vestido - si vas a darme sorpresas como esta, puedo acostumbrarme. Creo es mi turno de darte tu regalo.  
-No tenías que hacerlo.  
-Claro que sí. Aparte, con lo que hiciste ahora, creo te queda a la perfección - Karin saco un paquete mediano de su bolso - lo acabo de comprar.  
Shino miro con atención el regalo y con tranquilidad comenzo a rasgar el envoltorio.  
Sin embargo, al abrirlo, no pudo reprimir una cara de sorpresa.  
-¿Que tal? ¿Te gusto?  
Shino no contesto, solo saco una figura a escala de Lelouch Lamperouge, personaje de Code Geass, seguido de una plataforma que tenía varias piezas de ajedrez alrededor.  
-¿Como...? - Shino alzo la mirada luego de unos momentos. Karin le sonrio enormemente.  
-Parece que no soy la única sorprendida - la joven tomo la figura - me costo mucho averiguar si sería de tu gusto. Me tuve que vre la serie completa con sus dos temporadas en un solo día... - Karin no termino la reseña, cuando sintio unos labios que chocaban con los suyos, no de la manera tranquila, sino de forma impetuosa.  
Al principio se quedo desconcertada, pero no tardo en corresponder la intensidad del beso.

Chouji solto un largo bostezo, mientras daba vuelta en una concurrida avenida de la ciudad. Era curioso como un sujeto que era dueño de una empresa, trabajaba como taxista en plena nochebuena.  
Claro, si la razón era para mitigar un poco el dolor de estar solo en una noche tan importante y que su mejor amigo, estuviera en otro compromiso.  
-Necesito conseguirme una vida - penso mientras se detenía en un cruce. Miro el reloj digital del tablero. 10:00 pm.  
Los clientes a esa hora eran escasos, ya que generalmente todos salían pasada medianoche.  
Sin embargo, una figura le hacía señas a lo lejos, pidiendo parada.  
-Vaya, un cliente - sonrio satisfecho. Sin embargo, al reconocer a la figura, su mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo.  
-Disculpe, buenas noches - la joven se inclino - ¿Cuanto me cobra hasta...eh...señor Chouji?  
-Kin - parpadeo - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Venía a una fiesta, pero se cancelo de último momento y estaba buscando como volver a casa.  
-Anda, sube - le abrio la portezuela. La joven entro y solto un suspiro de alivio. Chouji comenzo a conducir.  
-Es muy tarde. Pudo pasarte algo.  
-No se preocupe. Luego de lo que paso con Pain, esto ya no es nada.  
-Siento lo de tu fiesta, ¿Tienes algo que hacer aparte?  
-No, creo que calentare algo del refrigerador - sonrio apenada la joven. Chouji la miro un momento y no pudo evitar sentirte contento. La chica le había gustado desde un principio, pero desde que había concluído la busqueda de Pain, no había vuelto a verla.  
-Bueno - carraspeo el Akimichi - no se si...te interese tomar un café.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, conozco un sitio que abre las 24 horas y sirve un buen café, así pastel casero. Solo espero que este día no se halla acabado.  
-No suena muy navideño, pero algo es algo. Gracias por la invitación. A propósito, ¿No le estoy quitando trabajo? Esta noche debe ganar bastante.  
-Ah, no, no te preocupes. Esto lo hago como hobbie.  
-¿Un hobbie en nochebuena?  
Chouji se mordio la lengua. Había hablado de más. Seguro Kin pensaría que es un tipo solitario y amargado.  
-Me da gusto.  
-¿Como? - Chouji se volvio sorprendido.  
-Sí. Pensé era la única que tendía a trabajar en estas fechas. Me siento aliviada.  
-¿Trabajar? ¿Que haces?  
-Actualmente trabajo en Mix Radio, con Kiba Inuzuka. Soy técnica del lugar.  
-¿Kiba? ¿Lo conoces?  
-Claro. Pensé iba a trabajar esta noche, pero el tipo salio con una pelirroja exuberante y dejamos la programación de siempre.  
-Vaya, quien lo hubiera creído.  
-Sí, ¿Verdad? - rio Kin. Chouji también solto una risita, que se detuvo luego de un instante. Ambos se miraron apenados.  
-Mejor vamos por el café - solto Kin sonrojada. Chouji asintio mientras aceleraba por la vía.

-¿Seguro no quieres venir a la fiesta? - Juugo miro a su amigo que degustaba una pizza frente a la televisión. Este nego con la cabeza. Los dos vivían en un pequeño departamento cerca del taller de Chouji.  
-Gracias, pero estas festividades prefiero pasarlas tranquilo y sin tanto estrés.  
-Siempre eres así. Eres un ermitaño.  
-Quizás - Suigetsu sonrio mientras daba un mordisco - pero como dije, adoro la tranquilidad.  
-Como quieras - Juugo tomo las llaves - te veo mañana.  
Suigetsu asintio. Tan pronto la puerta se cerro, el peliazul se reclino sobre el asiento y estiro el cuerpo. Aun se sentía agotado por la misión de Pain, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo ahora.  
Claro, estar con alguien en nochebuena hubiera sido mejor, pero no pensaba salir ahora y encontrarse con una chica de buen cuerpo y buenos sentimientos afuera.  
¿O quizás si?  
-Je, como diría Scrooge: tonterías - rio Suigetsu mientras volvía su atención hacia la televisión y devoraba otro pedazo de pizza.

_  
Hacia Belén va una burra  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité._

Cargada de chocolate,  
lleva su chocolatera  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité.  
su molinillo y su anafre,  
María, María,  
ven acá corriendo,  
que el chocolatillo  
se lo están comiendo.

En el Portal de Belén  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité.  
han entrado los ratones,  
y al bueno de San José  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité.  
le han roído los calzones,  
María,María,  
ven acá corriendo,  
que los calzoncillos,  
los están royendo.

En el portal de Belén  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité.  
gitanillos han entrado,  
Y al Niño que está en la cuna  
rin,rin.  
Yo me remendaba,  
yo me remendé,  
yo me eché un remiendo,  
yo me lo quité.  
los pañales le han robado,  
María, María  
ven acá volando  
que los pañalillos,  
los están llevando.

Hiashi estaba a punto de darle un infarto. No sabía como, pero Naruto había llevado a toda la familia a cantar villancicos, fuera de la misma mansión Hyuga.  
Y lo peor, es que la gente que pasaba les aplaudia y les echaba porras.  
_-En el portal de Belén, Rin Rin..._ - termino de cantar Naruto, haciendo que todos aplaudieran de gusto.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando - el patriarca solo suspiro cansado.  
-Anda hermano - sonrio la tía de antes - jamás había pasado una navidad como esta.  
-Cierto - comento uno de los tantos primos Hyuga - ese rubio ameniza las fiestas como nadie.  
-Si se va a casar con Hinata, yo lo apoyo - se escucharon algunas voces. Hiashi solo entorno los ojos.  
-Tu tío se nota molesto - comento Makoto mientras se frotaba las manos, enguantadas.  
-Un poco, pero creo que luego de esto, no tendrá ya más argumentos para negar la relación entre mi prima y Naruto.  
-Pense estarías molesto.  
-Lo estoy, pero ¿Que hago? Es decisión de mi prima si se casa con semejante idiota.  
-Un idiota que pronto será millonario con la fusión de Suna.  
-Oh sí, no me recuerdes.  
-Aun así, estas muy flexible. ¿Acaso te toco el espíritu navideño?  
-No soy el único - Neji miro a Makoto, que lucía un precioso vestido color rojo y verde. La chica se sonrojo ante el gesto, pero le miro desdeñosamente.  
-Me obligaste.  
-Como dijiste, lo que hace la familia Hyuuga por tí, es mucho. Así que tienes que aguantarte.  
-Odio los vestidos - bajo la mirada - me siento vulnerable.  
-No deberías. Estas entre gente que te estima - Neji miro como Naruto se separaba del grupo que volvía a entonar otro villancico, en compañía de Hinata - oh, me pregunto donde irán - Neji se detuvo al ver un regalo frente a él - ¿Y esto?  
-Es navidad - murmuro Makoto aun sonrojada - es tu obsequio. Es lo que menos puedo hacer...aunque lo del vestido justifica lo demás.  
-Gracias - mascullo Neji divertido - feliz navidad.  
-Feliz navidad - sonrio Makoto mientras volvía a entonar el villancico.

-Brindis, por la navidad - Kankuro alzo su vaso. Temari, Tenten y Shikamaru le secundaron.  
-¡Salud! - dijeron los cuatro mientras chocaban sus vasos.  
-Gracias por querer acompañarnos - sonrio Temari.  
-No es nada hermanita. Aparte, es navidad.  
-Pero ¿No hubiera sido bueno invitar a Gaara? - pregunto Tenten preocupada.  
-No te preocupes, como te dije. Ya halle el modo de que este con alguien.  
Justo en ese momento, comenzo a sonar el celular. Kankuro miro la pantalla y luego emitio una enorme sonrisa, al tanto encendía el altavoz.  
-¡IDIOTA, ME LA VAS A PAGAR CUANDO TE VEA! - Gaara rugía por la bocina  
-¿Tío Gaara? - se escucho una voz de niño - ¿Que es idiota?  
-Eh. No, no es nada - se escucho un suspiro ronco - mañana ajustaremos cuentas.  
Al momento de colgar, los 3 miraron a Kankuro que guardaba el aparato con tranquilidad.  
-¿Otro brindis?

Una lucha encarnizada se había dado entre Ino y Sakura sobre quien iba a partir el pavo de navidad. Las dos parejas habían quedado de cenar, pero Ino y Sakura no habían parado de pelear sobre quien era mejor ama de casa.  
-Cerda, sabes que no puedes. No tienes la suficiente fuerza - le espeto la pelirrosa luchando con un tenedor y cuchillo.  
-La tengo, mi hija me da el suficiente valor y derecho para hacerlo frentuda! - rugio la rubia defendiendose con otro cuchillo.  
-Aja, compruebalo!  
-¿No se supone nosotros cortamos esa cosa? - pregunto Sai mirando el mismo libro sobre la navidad. Lee solo se encogio de hombros, mientras sentía como las tripas le rugían de hambre.

Hinata vio con extrañeza como Naruto la había tomado de la mano durante el coro y la había guiado a tres cuadras de distancia de la mansión Hyuuga.  
-¿Naruto?  
-Lo siento - el rubio se detuvo y se volteo a verla - pero no quería hacer esto frente a tu familia - entonces metio la mano dentro de la chaqueta y saco un pequeño paquete - Feliz Navidad Hinata.  
La chica miro de hito en hito, el paquete y luego a su novio. Se inclino para tomarlo, con la mano temblorosa.  
-G-Gracias - susurro mientras pegaba el paquete a su pecho. Naruto se movio preocupado.  
-Hinata, lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar, lo siento!  
-No, no, esta bien - nego la chica con los ojos brillantes - solo que no puedo evitarlo. El año pasado estuve solo con mi familia, pero ahora...estas tú.  
-Exageras. Solo vine contigo y aparte...tampoco tenía conquien pasarla en estas fechas.  
-ESo no es cierto - Hinata le tomo una de las manos - ahora me tienes a mí.  
Naruto emitio una sonrisa cálida, mientras abrazaba con cuidado a la peliazul, que a diferencia de él, lo estrecho con fuerza.  
-Feliz navidad.  
-Feliz navidad Hina-chan - susurro el rubio.  
-Ah, tu regalo - Hinata se separo de golpe - tengo que dartelo.  
-Eh, no es necesario. Estoy bien así - comento el rubio apenado, pero se puso rojo, al ver como Hinata comenzaba a bajarse el cierre de su chaqueta, y tambien de la blusa que tenía debajo - ¡Hinata, que haces!  
-Darte tu regalo - le guiño el ojo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.  
-¡Hinata! - grito el rubio asustado - No tienes que hacerlo! Lo aprecio, pero aquí nos verán todos y aparte yo no estoy... - se detuvo al ver que la chica sacaba algo entre sus ropas y era una especie de cajita.  
-Lo siento - suspiro aliviada - pero lo guarde aquí porque no quería mi padre lo viera...Naruto, ¿Porque estas tan rojo? ¿Te sientes mal?  
-No, por nada - el rubio sonrio nerviosamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz - solo...no es nada.  
Hinata parpadeo desconcertada, pero le entrego la cajita.  
-Feliz navidad - sonrio - gracias por estar conmigo Naruto.  
-Gracias a tí - Naruto le correspondio el gesto y se inclino para besarla. Hinata solo cerro los ojos y alzo la cabeza.  
-¡HINATA! - la voz de Hiashi resono por todo el lugar - ¡DONDE ESTAS!  
-Oh Dios, mi padre! - Hinata se separo de golpe de su novio - Debe estar furioso, tenemos que volver!  
-Eh sí, vamos, vamos - suspiro Naruto. Mientras seguía a Hinata, vio como el cielo se había despejado y un hermoso cielo estrellado lo cubría todo.  
-Ojala todos esten disfrutando una navidad como esta - penso.

Gaara sonrio levemente, cuando Matsuri hizo un brindis, que fue coronado por toda la marabunta de gente en la mesa.

Tenten y Temari no paraban de cantar villancicos, ya un tanto ebrias, ante las caras de desolación de Shikamaru y Kankuro.

Sasuke guardo con cuidado la bufanda dentro de su gaveta, mientras miraba el cielo por los barrotes de su celda.

Lee y Sai comian a pierna suelta parte del pavo, mientras en un rincón, unas llorosas Ino y Sakura hacían muecas de perdón hacia los chicos.

Shino y Karin jugaban una partida de ajedrez en la banca del parque, mientras la chica usaba el vestido como abrigo y Shino sostenía su figura entre las piernas.

Chouji y Kin reían en voz alta, mientras comían los dos de una enorme porción de pastel, y se servían su cuarta taza de café de la noche.

Makoto le servía una taza de té a Neji, mientras ambos miraban los copos de nieve caer en el jardín de la mansión.

Tayuya y Kiba se movían con gran ritmo por la pista de baile de un antro, al tanto sonaba música navideña en versión tecno.

Suigetsu hacía un brindis solitario a las estrellas, en la total oscuridad del apartamento.

Konohamaru enseñaba con orgullo los calzoncillos por la webcam, a una sonriente Hanabi, que le había regalado por navidad.

-¿Naruto? - Hinata se detuvo al rubio pensativo.  
-Ah, lo siento - se volvio - Feliz Navidad Hinata.  
-Feliz Navidad - Hinata le sonrio tímidamente.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo navideño no estaba proyectado para la historia. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré que no iba a poder salir en nochebuena porque me toca trabajar mañana 25 en el hospital (_-_), me decidí a hacerlo con esta temática. Cabe decir, que pese a lo pensado, me costo un tanto hacerlo (más porque me distraía escuchando villancicos XD). Sin embargo, el producto final me agrado bastante, en especial porque me base un tanto en la película inglesa "Simplemente amor", donde muchas historias románticas y navideñas se entretejen en un solo final (aunque aquí no fue el caso, sino más como Naruto pensaba en todos los que conoce).  
Claro, no para ser tan predecible, deje solo a Suigetsu. Digo, generalmente uno cree que estas festividades son entre familia o con la pareja, cuando hay gente que esta sola y aun así, disfruta con ganas esta fecha.  
En sí, el episodio podría considerarse una sidestory, aunque a la vez no, ya que aunque no avanza mucho en la trama anterior, si da ciertas bases a otras que se iran gestando (en especial lo de Chouji y Kiba). Lo que disfrute bastante fue la subtrama de Shino y Karin. Digo, allí mostré uno de mis gustos y es a la saga de Code Geass.  
Los villancicos usados en este capítulo, fueron "RinRin", "Las posadas", y "Campana sobre Campana". Claro, pueden encontrarlos en las versiones que quieran, pero las hechas en México en los antiguos LP "Esta navidad", son de las mejores que he escuchado (sí, puro poder ochentero).  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Gynee, adrifernan19, Marene, daphne-gabycoco, annie-sama, zulemo1, hiromihyuga24, Heero Kusanagi, Pamys-chan, Sifu Sihaya, Skuld Dark, Link-kun, Selene-Moonlight, Gabe Logan, _shinofan_ y Armen. Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, así quienes más postean y leen esta historia. Gracias.  
Les deseo una feliz navidad y que la pasen genial. Espero tener un capítulo de año nuevo, pero quien sabe.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 31: Mix-Down  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? - Temari y Hinata se encontraban sujetas al pasamanos del carro del metro Shinjuku.  
-No lo sé. Solo que Naruto me invito a salir y dijo que pasarían por ustedes también.  
Temari hizo una mueca, mientras veía al rubio y a Shikamaru reír al otro lado del vagón. Se supone la fusión de Suna y Konoha era en unas horas, y de repente se le había ocurrido al cabezón de su novio, pedirle salir. Se supone debía concentrarse en la junta tan importante, pero había hecho lo contrario: invitarla a comprar unos discos en una conocida tienda del centro comercial Shinjuku.  
-¿Que rayos le pasa? - suspiro Temari mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no decirle a Temari sobre lo que iba a suceder.  
Entonces al levantar la vista, noto la mirada de complicidad de Naruto y Shikamaru.  
-¿Esta todo listo? - pregunto Shikamaru en murmullos. Naruto asintio.  
-Hablé con el dueño. Dijo que no habría problemas.  
-Excelente. No quiero halla tanta gente cerca.  
-Aun así la habrá. Te en cuenta lo penosa que es Temari. Sino te mata en ese momento, lo hará luego.  
-Si es el caso, tu vendrás a rescatarme.  
-¿Para eso me trajiste? Pensé que Hinata y yo eramos la distracción del comienzo.  
-En parte, pero tu no conoces a esa mujer.  
-Por como hablas de ella, pensaría que tienes miedo.  
-Que va. No es miedo, es pavor! Su carácter cuando se enfurece, me ofuzca.  
-¿Entonces porque te cansas con alguien tan...problemática?  
-Pues - Shikamaru sonrio ante el uso de su propia frase - porque me gusta. Estoy enamorado de ella.  
-Apenas llevas un año. Me parece buen tiempo para novios, pero para casarse? Es algo serio.  
-Creo que si encuentras a la persona indicada, eso del tiempo ya no importa.  
Naruto asintio y solo volteo a ver a Hinata, que trataba de platicar con una molesta Temari.  
-Es la primera vez que te veo así - comento Shikamaru de repente.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Tan abstraído. Cuando estabas con Sakura, no parabas de moverte todo el tiempo. Aunque sonreías menos.  
-¿Crees?  
-Sí. Con Sakura eras más activo, pero parecías muy ansioso, muy preocupado todo el tiempo.  
-Era lógico. Sakura era muy exigente y quería complacerla todo el tiempo. Sin embargo con Hinata, me ha costado muchísimo no estar así - carraspeo - es raro no estar peleando todo el tiempo con ella. No grita, no estalla. No reacciona como si estuviera a punto de cortarte en dos. Solo cuando se molesta, pone mala cara y se da la vuelta. Eso me...vuelve loco!  
-Supongo es díficil predecir sus reacciones.  
-Exacto. Sakura era solo verla estallar, pero sabía que luego de 3 días medio matandome, se calmaría. Con Hinata no se que pasará. Y es lo que me ha parecido entretenido de la relación.  
-Así me siento con Temari.  
Naruto no contesto, solo seguía viendo a Hinata.  
-A propósito, ¿Quien es el dueño de la tienda de discos? Debo agradecerle el gesto.  
-No será necesario - Naruto sonrio enormemente - él ya te conocé.  
-¿Me conoce?  
-Claro, será tu futuro cuñado.  
Shikamaru se puso pálido, mientras Naruto soltaba una larga risotada.

-Siento traerte a todos lados conmigo e Ino - Sakura miraba a su amiga rubia discutir en voz alta con un dependiente por el precio de un disco. Los tres se encontraban en "MIX-UP" del centro comercial Shinjuku.  
-No te preocupes. Sai igual me encargo cuidarla.  
-Vaya bonito momento para irse. Ino puede dar a luz en cualquier momento y este se encuentra comprando flores en Hokkaido.  
-Las flores que se cultivan alla son extremadamente raras y se venderían muy bien en la florería Yamanaka.  
Sakura asintio. El negocio de la Ino cerda había florecido como sus mismos productos. En cuestión de meses, se había convertido en un importante punto de referencia para enamorados, parejas e inclusive para funerales.  
Pese a la carga de trabajo y el embarazo, Ino no paraba de atender clientes, así que a Sakura le costo mucho convencerla de salir un rato para divertirse.  
Claro, verla pelear, no era algo que consideraba muy sano para el bebé.  
-Señora, en serio. El precio que marca es el indicado. Debimos equivocarnos!  
-¿Equivocarse? ¿Que clase de tienda son?! - Ino espoleo el DVD en su mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba la espalda - el precio esta aquí y ustedes me dicen que esta más caro!  
-No es mi culpa. Es de los muchachos que...  
-¡Al diablo ellos! Usted es el supervisor! Si no estuviera embarazada... - Ino seguía hablando en voz alta, mientras Sakura le salía una gota de sudor.  
-Eso no lo hara nada bien a la niña - comento Lee con un par de DVDs en mano.  
-En absoluto. Pero si la bebé es capaz de escuchar, saldrá como su madre - la pelirrosa nego con la cabeza - a propósito, ¿Vas a comprar algo?  
-Claro. Son "Rudy" e "Invictus" - le alzo el pulgar mostrandole pose de chico cool. Sakura solo hizo una mueca.  
-Supongo son más películas de superación.  
-Claro. Rudy esta basada en la historia real de Daniel "Rudy" Ruettiger quien tenía el sueño de jugar al fútbol americano por la Universidad de Notre Dame a pesar de los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino. En 2005 "Rudy" fue nombrada una de las 25 mejores películas deportivas en dos encuestas realizadas por ESPN. Mientras que Invictus es una película basada en la vida de Nelson Mandela durante la Copa Mundial de Rugby 1995 en Sudáfrica. Como motivo al mediocre equipo de Rugby, a salir adelante y llegar a la final de su categoría. ¡Es genial! Tendré un gran domingo viendolas!  
Sakura se quedo callada. Ya Lee le había invitado a pasar un domingo de "movitación", que el llamaba "cool sunday", donde se la pasaba viendo sus decenas de DVDs, de películas de fracasados que salían adelante, a base de puro esfuerzo y determinación.  
A veces la pelirrosa tenía ganas de estamparle esos discos en su cara y decirle que ya no era un perdedor, que ahora tenía un buen trabajo y al fin había conseguido a la chica de sus sueños.  
Sin embargo, verlo tan emocionado como ahora, lo hacía desistir.  
-Sé que quieres decirme - Lee seguía viendo sus portadas, sin mirar a Sakura directamente.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Que debería dejar esto y ser más feliz con mi actual condición.  
-No Lee, no es eso. Solo que...  
Pero Lee solo le sonrio y coloco los DVD´s en su lugar.  
-Te espero afuera. Debo ir a tomar aire.  
Sakura no contesto. Solo se quedo viendo como se alejaba su novio.  
-A veces eres un caso perdido sabes?  
-¡Ino! ¿Escuchaste lo que paso? Pensé seguías discutiendo el precio.  
-Lo hice, mandé traer al dueño.  
-¿Al dueño? Pero eso es extremo!  
-No lo creo - Ino sonrio y señalo atrás de ella. Sakura vio de reojo como un furioso Kankuro regañaba al gerente.  
-Suerte de tener influencias.  
-Bastantes. Me llevaré el DVD gratis - le guiño el ojo - Eres una rompecorazones, y de la peor.  
-Oye, oye. Eso me dolió. Estoy echandole ganas. Bueno, no tantas. Salir con Lee no tiene nada de...  
-Sí, no tiene nada de esfuerzo para tí, pero para él es terrible.  
-¿Como?  
-Sakura. Pese ser una frentona tonta, eres muy atractiva. ¿Has notado como te miran los chicos?  
La pelirrosa parpadeo y miro disimuladamente a su alrededor. Varios hombres la miraban con cierto anhelo, algunos con deseo  
-¿Lo ves?  
-P-Pero que culpa tengo yo? Aparte, tengo novio!  
-Eso tu lo sabes, pero ellos no.  
-¡Pero abrazo a Lee y lo beso!  
-Eso no es suficiente. Siendo sinceras, Lee es un buen chico, pero no es nada atractivo. Es feo y eso le hace ser un partido muy manipulable.  
-Eso no es justo. No soy la misma de antes. No voy a dejarlo por una cara bonita.  
-Cierto, pero para Lee y los demás hombres eso pasa a segundo plano. Siempre compiten.  
-Eso es ridículo, no soy una presa por la cual cazar!  
-Tal vez, pero eso no puedes quitarlo de su naturaleza.  
-¿Entonces insinuas que debo ser tan fea como Lee?  
-No, que lo ánimes.  
-Lo hago.  
-¿Crees? - Ino tomo uno de los DVD y se lo dio - Lee esta peleando por tí. Así que la motivación debe tenerla de algún lado.  
Sakura parpadeo sorprendida, mirando alternativamente la portada del DVD y a su amiga.  
-No...sabía... - murmuro apenada.  
-Lee es como este chico - Ino señalo a "Rudy". Es un luchador, que ha peleado por lo que desea. Toda su vida. Tú no eres la meta, eres solo el camino para ello.  
Sakura se quedo callada un momento. Finalmente tomo el DVD de las manos de Ino y el otro del estante, mientras se dirigía hacia una de las cajas.  
-Tu papi estaría orgulloso de mí - la rubia froto su barriga con una enorme sonrisa.

En otro extremo de la tienda, Karin sabía de la fascinación de Shino por Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, cuando vio que cargaba el disco de la película, la misma película pero en formato especial y un afiche, sintio que era demasiado.  
-Eres un maldito frikie, ¿Sabes?  
Shino no contesto, mientras dejaba todo su cargamento sobre una repisa.  
-No me digas nada - Karin levanto la mano - se de que va la platica y no tengo ánimo.  
Shino solo miro como su novia daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia varias repisas de discos.  
No es que Karin le desagradara la actitud de Shino, pero en estos momentos llegaba a desesperarla.  
Ella había tenido la ilusión de ir a ver unos zapatos en las tiendas, y se alegro aun más cuando Shino la había invitado...claro, hasta que pasaban de largo de las zapaterías y entraban a la tienda de música.  
-Es un idiota - azoto con fuerza un estuche sobre la repisa. Sin embargo, vio con horror, como se había cuarteado la portada.  
-Señorita, veo que daño la mercancía - se escucho una voz atrás de ella. Se volvio y vio a un empleado mirarle con mala cara.  
-L-Lo siento, fue sin querer.  
-Entiendo eso. Sin embargo, tendrá que pagarlo.  
-¿Pagarlo? Pero si solo abolle la caja!  
-Lo entiendo, pero son políticas de la empresa.  
Karin abrio la boca para repelar, pero vio atrás del empleado, a un guardia de seguridad. Termino por maldecir en voz baja, mientras sacaba la billetera de su bolso.  
Miro también de reojo si estaba Shino por allí cerca, pero ni sus luces.  
-Es el peor día de mi vida - mascullo al tanto sacaba la tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Sabes que tu cara de alegría me fascina? Jamás te había visto sonreír tanto.  
Makoto hizo una mueca ante el "sutil" comentario de Neji.  
-¿Felicidad? - Makoto coloco con cuidado el disco que había sacado de la repisa y se volvio hacia su "mecenas" - claro, soy feliz. Más porque había pedido quedarme en casa y estoy contenta de que se me halla sacado a la fuerza.  
-¿A la fuerza? Pudiste haberte negado.  
-Me negué 3 veces y 3 veces fue ignorada.  
-Cierto y al final cumplí tu deseo.  
-Claro...por tres horas. Luego me pediste que te acompañara y terminamos aquí. Que sucio.  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo horrible. Hanabi me comento que querías un disco de la tienda.  
-Lo quería, pero solo fue un comentario al aire. Pude haberlo descargado perfectamente de internet.  
-No hay nada mejor que lo original. No has escuchado que lo pirata no es bueno?  
-Neji, a mi me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que pienses - se volteo - no necesito tu misericordia.  
-Con tu actitud como no tenerte misericordia - sentencio el Hyuuga. Makoto se paro secamente y se volteo, con un rictus de furia.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Lo que escuchaste. Te la pasas pavoneandote de tu dolor a cada momento. Sin embargo, no haces nada por ser feliz.  
-¿Dolor? ¿Pavonear? ¡Tú eres el que hacía eso! Hanabi me conto!  
-Por lo que veo, Hanabi funciona para los dos lados - sonrio secamente el joven - y tiene razón.  
-Entonces no tienes derecho a sermonearme.  
-Por eso tengo el derecho a hacerlo - Makoto abrio la boca para responder, pero Neji alzo la mano - ¿No es cansado estar así todo el tiempo?  
La boca de Makoto continuo abierta, pero luego de unos momentos comenzo a cerrarla y bajo la mirada.  
-El disco que quiero esta en música contemporanea - mascullo mientras pasaba de largo de él. Neji solo la siguio con la mirada.

-Veo que Ino te hizo perder algo de dinero - comento una alegre Tenten desde el cuarto de vigilancia. Kankuro le hizo una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca que otra cosa.  
-Ino es de temer, eso me ha dicho Shikamaru, así que prefiero no discutirle. Aparte, el gerente no cambio las etiquetas de precios. Es su culpa de todos modos.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma - Tenten señalo una de las cámaras. Kankuro se asomo y vio con desagrado la imagen.  
-Entonces no se rajo el idiota.  
-Vamos, ¿Que tan díficil es que él le proponga matrimonio?  
-Tenten, te traje para que me relajara, no para ponerme más tenso.  
La castaña de chongos solto una risita. Ciertamente, le había parecido muy raro que Kankuro la trajera a uno de sus negocios, pero cuando supo la verdad, al contrario acepto encantada la invitación.  
-Veelo de manera positiva. No vas a perder una hermana, ganarás un hermano.  
-Tenten, por favor. No estoy de humor - Kankuro movió el cursor sobre la pareja - Naruto me hizo prometer que no lo mataría. No ahora al menos.  
-Deberías alegrarte.  
-Es díficil cuando tu hermana mayor esta por dejarnos.  
Tenten dejo de sonreír. El tono que había empleado Kankuro había sido muy duro.  
Se limito a solo abrazarlo por detrás, lo cual el marionetista agradecio bastante.  
-Es hora de entrar en acción - el hermano de Temari saco un disco y lo introdujo en una ranura.

-Nosotros iremos a ver algunos discos - sonrio Naruto - los vemos en un ratito.  
-Pero... - Temari trato de quedarse con Hinata, pero esta ya se había ido con su novio al otro lado de la tienda.  
-Magnífico, con lo que me gusta estar en estos lares.  
-Pensé te gustaba ver películas.  
-Prefiero ir al cine. Casí no tengo DVD´s.  
-Que curioso. Aunque podríamos comprarnos uno de Michael Jackson.  
-Ja, sueñas jovencito. Tengo TODOS, así que dudo puedas sorprenderme. Aunque... - Temari no termino de hablar, cuando escucho una melodía emerger de las bocinas del lugar.

_Just Can't Hold On _

_I Feel We Belong _

_My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do_

- I Just Can't Stop Loving You - musito Temari sorprendida mientras la música resonaba por todo el establecimiento.  
-Que coincidencia, ¿No? - pregunto cansinamente el Nara.  
-Sí. Me fascina Michael Jackson - susurro Temari, mientras canturreaba el resto de la letra.  
-Lo sé. Por cierto - Shikamaru señalo hacia un rincón - creo eso te gustaría.  
Temari se volvio, pero se quedo de piedra al ver una columna de DVD´s, mostrando un enorme letrero encima que decía: estreno.  
-No puede ser - la rubia corrió literalmente hacia la "torre" - Es "THIS IS IT", el último documental sobre Michael...oh Dios...Shikamaru, ¿Me trajiste por esto?  
-Claro - el susodicho tomo un DVD que parecía de muestra - ¿Que tal si lo ves?  
-Claro, eso ni lo dudes - sonrio la rubia emocionada. Sin embargo, en lugar de un DVD en la caja, vio un anillo de color dorado, con una piedra morada en el centro - ¿Que...es esto?  
-¿Y tu que crees?  
Temari no respondio. Solo tomo el anillo y lo miro un momento.  
-Es..un anillo de compromiso.  
-Exacto. Temari, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?  
La rubia volteo la cabeza de golpe. Su labio inferior comenzo a temblar.  
-Va a golpearme - Shikamaru se encogio para recibir el golpe...  
...el cual nunca ocurrio...  
Solo se oyo como la caja de plastico azotaba el suelo y luego unos pasos que se alejaban rapidamente.  
-Oh, demonios! - Shikamaru salio disparado trás su novia. Naruto y Hinata que veían la escena de lejos, soltaron también lo que tenía entre manos, y salieron trás la singular pareja.

Matsuri hizo una mueca mientras miraba el CD que tenía entre las manos.  
-ERA - murmuro al tanto daba vuelta a la caja, donde tenía una efigie medieval.  
Tal vez sonaba infantil, pero quería regalarle el disco. Se había dado cuenta que él tenía ciertos mp3 del grupo en su computadora, y los ponía cuando terminaba alguna junta.  
Ya antes lo había sorprendido, reclinado sobre su sillón, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la melodía inundaba todo su despacho.  
-Igual ya los tiene todos - penso mientras daba vuelta de nuevo al disco. No ponía negarlo: realmente sentía un enorme agradecimiento por el señor Gaara. Cierto que ella sacaba mucho provecho en sus "encuentros", pero le parecía un tanto egoísta por momentos.  
Él había aceptado mantener la relación así como estaba, aunque en reiteradas ocasiones le había pedido que formalizaran.  
Era lo que menos podía hacer por aguantar su "capricho".  
Entonces al levantar la vista, se paro en seco al ver a la hermana de Gaara, salir corriendo del establecimiento, con Shikamaru trás de ella.  
-Pero que rayos paso? - parpadeo desconcertada. -No...no puede ser...  
-Temari, detente! - el Nara comenzo a acelerar luego de cruzar varios pasillos del centro comercial. Finalmente pudo alcanzar a Temari en la entrada a los baños. Sin embargo vio con horror como Temari se ponía palida como fantasma y se derrumbaba sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, el joven fue más rapida y alcanzo a sujetarla.  
-¿Temari? Maldita sea, ¿Estas bien?  
La rubia no respondio, solo levanto la vista y vio el rostro de preocupación de su novio.  
-¿Que..significa..esto? - alzo la mano con el anillo. Shikamaru suspiro.  
-¿Y tu que crees? Eres sumamente problemática.  
-¿Problemática? ¡PROBLEMATICA! - la rubia se incorporo de golpe - ¡Me estas proponiendo matrimonio! ¡Como quieres que reaccione!  
-No sé mujer. Como en las películas, que la chica comienza a gritar de felicidad o llora a raudales, diciendo "sí, sí, sí".  
-Que poco me conoces - Temari miro el anillo un momento y luego miro a Shikamaru, de manera alternativa.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Te falta algo.  
-¿Algo? Pensé que solo era dar el anillo.  
-Idiota. Tienes que ponermelo.  
-Oye, oye, que es la primera vez que hago esto, dame méritos - Shikamaru tomo el anillo y con cuidado, lo deslizo en el dedo anular de Temari - listo.  
-Te falta algo más - comento la rubia luego de mirarlo unos momentos.  
-Oh por Dios. Temari, no tengo la menor idea de...  
-¡Argh! Eres un caso perdido flojo! - le tomo las manos - pideme matrimonio, por favor.  
Shikamaru entorno los ojos un momento, tratando de no matar a su futura prometida. Solo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento. Quiso hincarse, pero Temari lo detuvo.  
-¡Que haces! Aquí no! - la rubia lo detuvo - Hay mucha gente!  
-¿Y no es el chiste hacerlo así para que se enteren?  
-Oh, claro. Vamos a dar la noticia por toda la ciudad.  
-Sabes que adoro tu sarcasmo?  
Temari entorno los ojos, mientras Shikamaru solo sonreía y le daba un beso rápido en los labios.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?  
-No lo sé, dejame pensarlo  
Antes de que el Nara repelara, Temari se lanzo encima de él, dandole un enorme beso

Naruto sonreía satisfecho al ver la escena. Entonces escucho un leve sollozo a su lado.  
-Lo siento - Hinata saco un pañuelo y comenzo a limpiarse las lágrimas - me pongo así ante estas escenas.  
-No te preocupes. Pero me sorprende una cosa.  
-¿Cual?  
-Pensé que Temari no iba a aceptar lo del anillo. Ella siempre fue muy independiente.  
-Bueno, eso demuestra que se quieren.  
-¿Como?  
-Simple. El amor involucra algo muy importante.  
-¿La afinidad?  
-No - Hinata se volvio y sonrio - la confianza.  
Naruto parpadeo un momento, sorprendido.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Si confían uno en el otro, podrán superar cualquier problema. No serán una persona, sino dos. Donde la felicidad se multiplicará y la tristeza se dividira... - Hinata no pudo continuar, cuando sintio que el rubio la abrazaba por detrás, haciendola sonrojar - N-Naruto, que...haces?  
-¿Que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia cuando yo quiera?  
Hinata no respondio, solo se dejo llevar mientras se reclinaba sobre el pecho del rubio.

Karin miro el disco entre sus manos, mientras estaba sentada en una banca frente a la tienda. No sabía que los discos de música instrumental valieran tanto. Se había agotado el dinero de la tarjeta y solo tenía efectivo para regresar a casa. Ya no podía ni ir a alguna zapatería para al menos consolarse.  
Y Shino se había esfumado del lugar luego de la discusión.  
-Ni zapatos ni novio - suspiro apoyando la cabeza contra las manos. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a casa.  
Sin embargo, al momento que se iba a levantar, vio una bolsa frente a ella.  
-Creo que esos son los que buscabas, ¿No? - Shino estaba trás la bolsa. Karin parpadeo.  
-¿Donde te habías metido?  
-Fui a hacer compras. Pruebatelos.  
-¿Probarmelos? - la pelirroja parpadeo mientras sacaba una caja de zapatos de la bolsa - ¡Shino! ¿Que hiciste?  
-¿Querías zapatos, no?  
-Sí, pero - Karin entre el aturdimiento, ya se había quitado sus sandalias y se estaba probando los nuevos - tú no sabes que medida soy y que...  
-Mides 4. Generalmente prefieres zapatos negros y un tanto abiertos, ya que te gusta que tus dedos esten libres, aunque si el zapato llega al tobillo es mejor. Aparte, que tenga un tacón bajo o mediano. El alto lo usas solamente para ir a fiestas.  
-Eres un maldito sabelotodo - mascullo mientras se calzaba el segundo - pero sino me quedan, te haré que tu los devuelvas!  
Sin embargo, al momento de moverse con ellos y verse en un aparador, se quedo callada. Shino no solo había acertado con la talla, sino con el gusto.  
-Veo que te gustaron - sonrio Shino levemente. Karin le hizo una mueca de molestia. ¿Como podía ser tan insoportable algunas veces y otras tan encantador?  
-Vale, vale. Me gustaron y mucho. Solo que te pagare cuando volvamos a mi departamento. Gasté todo mi dinero en ese CD - señalo el estuche. Shino lo miro y lo tomo - como lo rompí sin querer, tuve que pagarlo.  
-Interesante - abrio el estuche y lo cerro - me lo quedo como pago entonces.  
-¿Que? Pero si estos zapatos cuestan el doble de eso!  
-No importa. Me encanta este disco, ¿Sabes?  
-Lo dudo - Karin hizo una mueca - seguro lo haces para complacerme.  
-Este disco es un compilado excelente. Tiene "The Journey Begins: Kyla´s Ride", de David Arkenstone. Ni se diga "Behind the Waterfall" de David Lanz, así la única "Rendez Vous IV" de Jean Michel Jarre. Esta última, se uso para himno de la copa mundial Francia 98.  
Karin hizo una mueca. Se acerco y miro la contraportada del disco. Efectivamente, estaban todas las melodías que había mencionado.  
-¿Sabes que llego a odiarte? - murmuro la pelirroja, que solamente se inclino y lo abrazo fuertemente. Shino solo sonrio mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Gaara solto un largo bostezo mientras apagaba el monitor de la computadora. El día de la conferencia sería en 24 horas. Tenía todo listo.  
Unos toques en la puerta de su despacho, hicieron al pelirrojo despertar de los planes que tendría con la fusión.  
Pero que uno de esos planes se apareciera en pleno domingo en la tarde, era algo bastante bueno, aunque claro, tenía que fingir indiferencia, cosa que ya comenzaba a molestarlo bastante.  
-Matsuri, ¿Que haces aquí? Es tu día libre.  
-Lo sé, pero sabía estaría aquí.  
-Si vienes a llevarme a la cama, no tendrás mucho éxito. Estoy demasiado cansado para ello.  
Matsuri ignoro el comentario de doble intención y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, saco el CD que tenía dentro de la bolsa de discos.  
Sin embargo, lo hizo con tal fuerza que el disco salio volando de manera graciosa por el aire, justo encima de la cabeza de Gaara.  
El ruido de unos vidrios rompiendose, confirmo lo peor.  
-¡No! - Matsuri casí se desmaya de la impresión - ¡No puede ser!  
-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Gaara sin perder su calma característica, luego de ver el agujero que había hecho el CD en los vitrales. Sin embargo, Matsuri solo salio corriendo antes de decir algo.  
Luego de unos momentos, el pelirrojo tomo el teléfono.  
-¿Baki? Sí, necesito salgas fuera del edificio y busques algo que cayo a los pies de mi ventana. Gracias - colgo con lentitud, y solo miro un tanto divertido la puerta de su despacho entreabierta. Entonces se asomo a la bolsa que Matsuri había dejado, mirando el ticket que había dentro.

_Quise acercarme más a ti,_

_~pero fui incapaz de mover un pie. Siempre me impide avanzar_

_~este muro en mi corazón. siempre que quiero verte a ti,_

_~pido a Dios poder alcanzarte al fin, Pero algo siempre sale mal,_

_~causa angustia en mi corazón _

-¿Porque apagaste la radio? - pregunto Neji luego de que Makoto apreto un botón de la consola del mercedes.  
-No me gusta la canción - mascullo secamente.  
-Eso se nota. Lo extraño es que el chofer haga lo que se le de en gana en el coche de su patrón.  
-Más extraño aun. El jefe debe creer que la chofer no puede renunciar en cualquier momento.  
-Esta bien. Entonces deten el coche y terminemos el asunto.  
Subitamente, el vehículo derrapo en la calle, dirigiendose hacia la banqueta, ante los bocinazos de los otros vehículos.  
-Perfecto, no necesito esto - Makoto freno de golpe al tanto le lanzaba su gorra a Neji en la cara, mientras abría la puerta y la azotaba con fuerza.  
Neji solo suspiro y se reclino sobre el asiento, mientras presionaba un botón en el pasamos. La radio se encendio y volvio a resonar la canción por todo el coche.

_Quise mostrarme ante ti_

_~como alguien de duro corazón_

_El tiempo pasó, ~me arrepentí,_

_~ahora pediré tu perdón._

El sonido de la puerta abriendose y de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre el asiento, hizo sonreír al joven.  
-¿Porque regresaste?  
-Yo... - Makoto tenía la mirada gacha - no lo sé. Luego de que pasaron los minutos y no ibas por mí...yo...  
-¿Porque eres así siempre?  
-¿Porque crees? - Makoto le miro de reojo por un momento - era la única manera que él me hacía caso.  
-¿Te refieres a Gaara?  
-No. El señor Gaara siempre fue muy amable. Me refiero a él.  
-¿Entonces tu gusto por el cabello rojo es bastante fuerte?  
-Creo que sí - sonrio la joven por el comentario - La única forma que Sasori me hacía caso era a gritos y peleas.  
-Interesante. Gaara no era Sasori ni yo tampoco.  
-Lo sé. Siempre que peleabamos, él me iba a buscar y pedir perdón. Aun lo hace, ¿Sabe?  
Neji se quedo callado. Makoto solo trago saliva.  
-Cuando el señor Gaara hizo lo mismo de querer retenerme, sentí se repetía la historia. Al principio pensé que estaba haciendo lo corriendo y decidiendo mi mismo destino, pero... - la joven miro sus manos - ya pasaron más de 9 meses y él no ha venido a buscarme, ni a verme...ni nada.  
-¿Y tu esperabas que lo hiciera como Sasori, no? - Makoto asintio - pero no toda la gente es igual.  
-Eso lo sé aun más! - las lágrimas comenzaron a perlarle la cara - yo...quería...  
-No todas las personas reaccionamos al mismo tipo de comunicación. Gaara entendio que ya no querías verlo y eso lo ha visto tajantemente.  
-Soy un asco de persona.  
-No lo eres. Solo debes cambiar tu forma de expresar lo que sientes. Ahora solo te sientes molesta porque Gaara no vino por tí.  
-Aja, ¿Porque me dices todo esto? ¿Solo porque tuviste la misma experiencia que yo?  
-En parte, pero también es porque en estos meses, he aprendido a quererte. No como mi chofer, sino como algo más.  
-¿Que? - Makoto parpadeo. Neji se reacomodo en el asiento y miro por el asiento.  
-Una amiga me enseño a ser más sincero y eso me ha ayudado. Sin embargo, me faltaba decirte esto.  
-No puede ser... - Makoto bajo la mirada - otra vez lo mismo...con mi jefe...¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?  
-Será porque eres una chica formidable?  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Neji seguía con su tono de voz monotono, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial - eres inteligente, sabes como tratar a la gente y eres sumamente junta. Ni se diga que eres una chica atractiva.  
-Yo no soy eso - desvio la mirada - soy una marimacha...una "tsundere" vulgar.  
-¿Desde cuando usas términos de anime? - sonrio divertido Neji.  
-Desde que estoy con Hanabi. La chica es una fan - Makoto correspondio el gesto, pero al sentirse pillada, se le colorearon las mejillas - lo siento.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-Pero algo no me cuadra. ¿Si me...quiere, porque me dejo ir?  
-Precisamente porque no quiero ser como Sasori o Gaara. Solo puedo expresarte mi sentir y ya. A tí te toca corresponder o no.  
-Me deja la parte más díficil.  
-No, solo tu parte.  
Makoto no contesto. Solo se reacomodo en el asiento y encendio el coche.  
-Dejeme...pensarlo - la chica comenzo a manejar - por favor.  
-Claro. No pienso moverme de aquí - bromeo el chico. Makoto quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Tenía el corazón galopando a mil por hora y trataba de concentrarse en el camino, pero un enunciado literalmente gritaba en su cabeza.  
"Se me han declarado...y de la forma más extraña posible".

_-...por medio de este comunicado queremos hacerle ver que ha sido aceptado, así que..._

-¿Sakura? - Lee miro preocupado a su novia, mientras esta no paraba de llorar  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien - la chica contesto entre hipos mientras veía la escena - es increíble. ¡Lo aceptaron!  
-Bueno, suena lógico. Sino, no sería película de motivación.  
-Lee, no me arruines el momento! Yo jamás había visto esto!  
Lee solo sonrio, pero entonces Sakura se volvióy lo abrazo fuertemente.  
-¿Y...esto?  
-Felicitarte por tu esfuerzo - le susurro al oído quedamente. Lee se puso rojo, paralizado.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Feliz año muy atrasado a todos. Se que prometí hacer un episodio con motivo de esas fiestas, pero el trabajo me ha absorbido horrendo este principio de año (la entrega de calificaciones, con el rendimiento en consultas es una combinación nada deseable). Igual, no andaba de un ánimo muy bueno para escribir, hasta ahora.  
Como ven, el capítulo se centra en lo que hacen todos alrededor de una tienda de discos (XD ya sabrán que estaba haciendo cuando me vino la inspiración). Como se ve, las declaraciones estan a la orden del día, en especial con Neji y Shikamaru. Cabe que no sabía realmente plasmar la declaración, pero conforme estaba escribiendo, se vino sola jejeje.  
Tal vez lo que más disfrute, aparte de las escenas de Shino, fueron las de Lee y Sakura, plasmeé parte de mi gusto con el chico cool XD.  
Ahora, la idea central de este último Arc, aun no esta bien puesta. Eso se verá hasta el próximo episodio, cuando termine de manejar al resto de los personajes que faltaron, como Chouji, Kiba y Suigetsu.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron "My Will" de Inuyasha, ya todo un clásico en mis escritos, así " I Just Can't Stop Loving You" de Michael Jackson.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Gynee, Azrael, Heero Kusanagi, hiromihyuga24, sango surime, Emuma-chan, Myri Weasley28, Valerii Hyuga, Selene Moonlight, pepecaschu, zulemo1, Skuld Dark, adrifernan19, annie-sama, Eryasu y Gabe Logan por sus comentarios y críticas. Son bien tomados en cuenta, así quienes más leen este episodio.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 32: Emergency  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¿Que le hiciste a Makoto?  
Neji levanto la cabeza del periodico que hojeaba en el comedor. Un plato de fruta estaba a su lado, a medio terminar, junto a una humeante taza de café.  
Hinata le miraba bastante molesta.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Trate de hablar con ella anoche, pero se metio a su habitación y no me contesto aunque estuve aporreando la puerta por una hora.  
-Solo aclararle la situación.  
-¿Aclararsela? - Hinata le miro - primo, le dijiste que...  
-Creo que discutir esa situación contigo no tiene caso.  
-¿No tiene caso? - Hinata alzo una ceja - ella es mi amiga y...  
-Antes que nada, es nuestra empleada.  
-¡La estas acosando!  
-Prima, por favor - Neji dejo el periódico a un lado - yo jamás te molesté porque estuvieras acosando a Naruto.  
-¿A-Acosando a Naruto? - Hinata parpadeo y se puso roja - ¡Claro que no!  
-¿Crees? Llegabas una hora antes al trabajo y te ibas igual una hora tarde del mismo, solo para estar con él.  
Hinata apreto los dientes molesta.  
-Alguien así, no tiene derecho a decirme que hacer.  
-Eres un... - Hinata dio un pisotón en el suelo y salio molesta del comedor. Neji solo sonrio y se revolvio en la silla para ver por la ventana si el coche estaba listo. La junta con Konoha y Suna sería de máxima importancia.  
Y efectivamente.  
Makoto, vestida pulcramente y en posición de firmes, esperaba tranquilamente frente al vehículo.  
-Mujeres, todas son iguales - murmuro mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-¿Chi Kung?  
Karin asintio mientras Shino la miraba extrañado.  
-Sí. Ya sabes. Es una diversidad de técnicas habitualmente relacionadas con la medicina china tradicional, que comprenden a la mente, a la respiración y al ejercicio físico. El chi kung se practica, generalmente, con objetivos orientados al mantenimiento de la salud.  
-Lo sé, pero no creí que practicaras tal cosa.  
-Debo mantenerme en forma como sea - Karin le guiño el ojo mientras se colocaba su camiseta china - he estado subiendo de peso contigo.  
-A mí no me molesta en absoluto eso.  
-Sí, como no - la pelirroja nego con la cabeza. Entonces miro hacia la mesa de trabajo de su novio - ¿Y eso? ¿Estas investigando a alguien para variar?  
-En cierta manera - Shino se acerco y tomo un folder. Se lo lanzo a Karin - es interesante lo que encuentras.  
-Los antecedentes de Kin y Tayuya - musito la joven luego de leerlos - ¿No eran las chicas de la boda?  
-Exacto. Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer al respecto.  
-Shino, por favor. No puedes jugar a ser Lord Wilmore o Simbad el marino cada rato, por favor.  
Pero Shino no contesto, mientras levantaba el teléfono inalambrico de la casa y marcaba el número privado de Kiba en su trabajo.  
Karin quiso replicarle, pero solo se cruzo de brazos. Hacerle ver las cosas, era imposible.  
Sin embargo, mientras tomaba su termo de agua y sus llaves, se detuvo en algo que no había notado.  
-"A mi no me molesta" - Karin repitio por lo bajo. Shino era muy cortés, en demasía. Tanto que inclusive no habían tenido relaciones en todo el tiempo que llevaban de pareja. Claro, su amabilidad era tan abrumadora que ella se sentía como una depravada pidiendole eso. Igualmente ya le importaba poco.  
El apetito sexual de antaño se había esfumado y disfrutaba mucho más los momentos románticos e intelectuales.  
Sin embargo, al momento de salir, no noto como Shino la miraba de un modo penetrante...y extraño.

_Les fleurs du mal unfold  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Dark demons of my soul  
Un amour fatal  
Been tryin' hard to fight  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Les fleurs du mal inside  
Un amour fatal _

-La canción te pega, sabes?  
-No se si sentirme ofendida o halagada - una rubia casi semidesnuda le sonrio a un joven de cabello negro mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Este había encendido la televisión y la canción empezo al momento.  
-Bueno, me voy - Shikamaru miro a Temari. Esta solo le guiño el ojo.  
-Suerte, te irá bien.  
-Gracias - el pelinegro le sonrio. Sin embargo, al momento de volverse, noto como la cara de Temari se ensombrecía.  
¿Que habría pasado para que estuviera así?

-Naruto, por favor. Tenemos prisa.  
-Espera Hinata, estoy a punto de terminar con Shadow Man, casí, casí - se escuchaba el ruido del botoneo mientras una musiquilla resonaba por el despacho.  
En otras circunstancias, Hinata habría tenido más paciencia con su rubio novio. Él siempre se ponía a jugar antes de una reunión de importancia. Le aliviaba el estrés, segun él.  
Sin embargo,la pelea con Neji en la mañana y la eminente junta, la tenía con los nervios de punta.  
Así que hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer.  
-¡Hinata! - grito el rubio cuando vio a su novia-secretaria, inclinarse sobre la consola de playstation y apagarla bruscamente - ¡Que ha...!  
-¡Escucha Naruto-kun! - mascullo la joven - ¡Tenemos una junta muy importante en unos minutos y no podemos perder tiempo! ¡Si vas a seguir con esta actitud, será mejor que te busques alguien más que te asesore!  
Naruto solo asintio mecanicamente, mientras los ojos de su novia le miraban amenazadoramente. Esta termino por suspirar y volvio a sonreír candidamente.  
-Te veo en la sala de juntas - musito en voz baja mientras salía. Naruto solo se le quedo viendo.  
-Y yo pensé que Sakura era la única así - murmuro asustado. Se volvio hacia la consola y tuvo ganas de encenderla. Sin embargo, el rostro molesto de Hinata aparecio de repente en su cabeza.  
-No, mejor no - se agito la cabeza, se dio unos golpes en la cara y salio rapidamente de su despacho.

-Prometeme que irás a verla diario, por favor.  
-Sí, lo haré. Tu tranquilo - Sakura corría a paso de trote por una importante avenida.  
-Fea, por favor. Hablo en serio, ella... - la voz de Sai se interrumpio cuando la pelirrosa apago el "manos-libres". Jamás hubiese pensado que Sai fuera tan paranoico, al grado de hablarle 3 veces al día para decirle que fuera a ver a Ino.  
Claro, era normal. Estaba a punto de ser padre y se encontraba lejos de su amada.  
Por un momento sintio un piquete de envidia. A ella también le gustaría estar en la posición de Ino, más sabiendo como era Lee. El pobre no se despegaría de su lado por ningún motivo.  
-Sin embargo, estar gorda no es mi estilo - rio Sakura. Por suerte la ruta de su "footing", pasaba a lado de la florería Yamanaka.  
Pero al momento de ver cerrada la florería, tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
-Extraño - murmuro para empujar la puerta, la cual estaba firmemente cerrada - Ino siempre la tiene abierta a esta hora.  
Entonces levanto la vista y vio que las flores que se vendían en el exterior, así la carpa protectora estaban desplegadas.  
-Es como si... - Sakura rapidamente saco el celular y marco al de Ino.  
Luego de unos angustiantes minutos, nadie contesto, solamente el buzón.  
-¡Oh! ¡Maldición! - Sakura apago el celular y volvio a marcar. Nada en absoluto. Fue cuando le llego un pensamiento funesto: Ino podía estar...  
-¡Ino! - grito Sakura - ¡Ino! ¡Abreme!  
Pero tampoco respondio. Tal vez la paranoia de Sai se le estaba pegando, pero tenía que comprobarlo.  
-Siento hacerte esto - musito mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta, hacia el puño para atrás y de un certero golpe de karate, volaba la chapa de la puerta limpiamente.  
-¡Ino! - la pelirrosa entro rapidamente, pero se detuvo en el umbral, cuando vio a su amiga, desmayada frente al mostrador, con un enorme charco de sangre en sus piernas.  
-Ino... - Sakura se quedo helada. Por un momento quiso gritar histerica, pero su mente de médico comenzó a actuar, mientras se inclinaba a revisarla y sacaba el celular.  
-Alo operadora - musito jadeando mientras checaba el pulso - sí, comuniqueme a urgencias, tengo una embarazada de 24 años en estado crítico! Manden una ambulancia! Sí, sí...  
Sin embargo, mientras una parte de Sakura se concentraba en llamar y ver el estado de Ino, la otra no dejaba de gritar el nombre de la rubia de manera histerica.

-Oye Tayuya - comento Kin mientras viajaba con la chica en la ambulancia - agradezco el gesto de que me consiguieras un trabajo contigo, pero...¿No podrías dejar de querer matarnos?  
La pelirroja la miro un momento, y luego volteo su vista hacia el frente. Kin suspiro.  
Luego del asunto del boxeo, se dio cuenta que esa no era vida para ella, así que decidio dejarlo. Tayuya dijo que había una plaza vacante como paramédico.  
Al momento de hacer el curso, se dio cuenta que tenía habilidades netas para ello.  
Sin embargo, tal vez la primera vida que tendría que salvar sería la suya, ya que su amiga llevaba semanas furiosa. Agredía a todos con gruñidos e insultos, más de los acostumbrados. Algo díficil de creer, en alguien que su lenguaje se componía de 5 palabrotas por 5 palabras normales.  
-¡Hey! - un conductor le toco la bocina - fijate por donde vas!  
Tayuya se limito a hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio. Kin suspiro, al menos esta vez no había soltado su acostumbrado vocabulario.  
-¿No deberías dejar el asunto de Kiba en paz?  
-Kin, te prohibí hablar de ese cabr**, ¿Recuerdas?  
-Bueno, a mi me lo prohibiste, pero a tí no. Sino hablaba de él, lo harías tú en unos minutos.  
-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Con una mierd*! ¡Es un reverendo pend***!  
-Insultarlo no hará que él se comunique contigo. ¿Porque no lo contactas? Es un locutor famoso y...  
-Aja. ¿Que voy a hacer? Llamar a su trabajo para preguntar si tiene interés por mí? No, gracias. Soy cabr***, pero no pend***!  
-Tayuya, pero si me dijiste que él se porto muy bien contigo.  
-No lo niego - comento la pelirroja luego de un momento - fuimos a bailar y luego a cenar. Me acompaño a casa...y nada. Ni siquiera me acoso..nada.  
-Y tu decías que todos los hombres querían solo tener sexo contigo.  
-Aja. Lo cual igual fomentaba, pero ese tonto solo...quería estar conmigo...no como los demás.  
-Debiste dejarle tu número.  
-Callate - Tayuya apreto los labios. Kin quiso reírse, pero se contuvo. Era la primera vez que veía tan vulnerable a su amiga, aparte que en las últimas líneas, no había dicho ni una sola palabra altisonante.  
El sonido de un celular desperto de sus pensamientos a la joven.  
-Diga - Tayuya saco su aparato - disculpe no pueda atenderlo ahora, pero estoy en trabajo. Deje su mensaje y luego le hablo.  
-Será rápido - se escucho la voz - si quiere sintonizar la radio FM en 91.9, tiene un mensaje para usted.  
-¿Eh? Lo siento, parece se equivoco de número - Tayuya miro con extrañeza el celular.  
-En absoluto. Usted es una paramédico pelirroja, ¿No?  
-Eh, sí. Oiga, ¿Quien le dio este número? ¿Que quiere?  
-Solo sintonice la radio ya.  
Tayuya iba a soltarle su bonito vocabulario, pero la llamada se corto.  
-¿Que paso?  
-Nada. Un pend***. Nada más - Tayuya guardo el celular. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, se inclino hacia el tablero para encender la radio.  
-Pensé no te gustaba escuchar música mientras conducías.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez - Tayuya tecleo para sintonizar la estación. Al instante que dio con la señal, se llevo una sorpresa mayuscula.

_-...gracias a nuestros radioescuchas. Seguro estan disfrutando de una buena mañana. La temperatura ambiente es de 15 grados, perfecta para salir a caminar. Mientras, sigan en nuestro ciclo de Phil Collins. Ahora, con esta canción que nos pidio un radioescucha hace unos momentos..._

_They came at night leaving fear behind  
Shadows were on the ground  
Nobody knew where to find him  
No evidence was found  
"I'm never coming back" they heard him cry  
And I believe him  
Well he never meant to do anything wrong  
It's gonna get worse if he waits too long_

Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you  
Oh now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you, oh no

Searching through the day and into the night  
They wouldn't stop till they found him  
They didn't know him and they didn't understand  
They never asked him why  
"Get out of my way" they heard him shout  
Then a blinding light  
All I could see was him running down the street  
Out of the shadows and into the night

Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you  
Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you

Don't give up  
Keep running, keep hiding  
Don't give up  
Billy, if you know you're right  
Don't give up  
You know that I am on your side  
Don't give up  
Oh Billy, you better, you better, you better run for your life

Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you  
Now Billy, Billy don't you lose my number  
Cos you're not anywhere that I can find you

They came at night leaving fear behind  
Shadows were on the ground  
Nobody knew where to find him  
No evidence was found  
"I'm never coming back" they heard him cry  
And I believe him  
He never meant to do anything wrong  
It's gonna get worse if he waits too long

Tayuya paro de golpe la ambulancia mientras le subía de volumen al resto de la canción.  
-No puede ser... - miro su celular atontada, ante el desconcierto de Kin.

Kiba hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba la canción resonar por el estudio. La petición de Shino había sido sumamente extraña.

_-¿Phil Collins? ¿Estas bien? Lo odias.  
-Sí, es que no es para mí, es para Karin.  
-Oye hermano, esa chica te esta cambiando. Lo digo en serio.  
-Tal vez, pero seguro le agradará. Quiero dedicarle "Don't Lose My Number".  
-Vaya, es una canción buena, pero conocida. Karin debe ser fan de Collins.  
-Más de lo que crees..._

Esa última frase le había dejado mala espina a Kiba. Le recordaba a Tayuya, la atractiva pelirroja que le había invitado a salir en navidad.  
Le había costado un supremo autocontrol, no arrancarle la ropa. Sin embargo, se había prometido ya no acostarse con la primera mujer que tuviera enfrente.  
¿Y entonces porque no le había hablado si tantos deseos tenía de verla?  
-Soy el colmo - murmuro. Entonces noto como su ingeniero le hacía señas de un teléfono desde la ventanilla fuera de la cabina insonora  
-¿Quien sera? - Kiba levanto la bocina, pero una voz atronadora casí le parte el timpano en dos.  
-¡Kiba! ¡Jodi** chucho!  
-T-Tayuya...  
-¿Y quien más? Priscilla, la reina del desierto? Claro que sí! Te voy a...  
-Tayuya! Tenemos una emergencia! - se escucho otra voz - paciente grave!  
-Ugh, maldición! Justo cuando había tomado el valor! - la voz suspiro y luego siseo peligrosamente - luego te hablo.  
Kiba colgo el teléfono, aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Neji contuvo un leve bostezo. Mientras Deidara mostraba el diseño de los personajes para el juego que iban a desarrollar Konoha y Suna en cooperación, él trataba de mantenerse despierto. Realmente la junta no tenía mucho caso, solamente volver a replantear los puntos que se habían tocado anteriormente. Lo más sencillo era firmar el trato y ya.  
Sin embargo, era un protocolo engorroso que había que seguir.  
Por Konoha se encontraba Naruto, Shikamaru y Lee, acompañados por Tenten y Hinata. En la otra mesa, Gaara y Kankuro observaban la presentación, con Matsuri tomando notas trás ellos.  
-Ahora, continuaremos con la logística que tendremos durante este proyecto y con respecto a la fusión. Rock Lee será el encargado de presentar esta parte.... - musito Shikamaru, que no le perdía vista a Gaara. Por la cara que mostraba el pelirrojo, parecía estar concentrado totalmente en la junta.  
Igual Temari no le había contado o ya lo sabía y planeaba matarlo luego, pensaba el Nara sumamente nerviosamente. Sin embargo, tosio levemente y se hizo a un lado para que Lee subiera al estrado.  
Sin embargo, Lee estaba en un rincón, hablando por su celular de manera apresurada.  
-Hey - Deidara hizo una seña - te toca.  
-Esperen, es una llamada urgente - Lee levanto la mano y siguio hablando. Los presentes iban a decir algo, cuando el grito del joven los paro en seco - ¡Que! ¡Ino esta grave!  
-¡Como! - Shikamaru fue el primero en levantarse. Aunque hacía años había terminado su relación con la rubia, seguía al pendiente de ella. Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, igual que Makoto y Tenten. Naruto y Gaara intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras Kankuro hacía una mueca.  
-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Voy para alla. ¿Que? ¿La junta? Al diablo con ella! - grito - ¡Voy para alla!  
Y sin más, el joven salio disparado de la oficina. Shikamaru se levanto, tratando de calmarlos.  
-Lo sentimos mucho, pero ocurrio un incidente personal, tal vez si yo expongo su parte...  
-No, esta bien - Gaara levanto la mano - si es algo importante, hay que posponerlo. No podemos negociar, con todos sumamente perturbados.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - Naruto se levanto preocupado - que tal si...  
-Temo que eso no será posible  
Todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia Kankuro, que se había mantenido tranquilo en un rincón de la sala.  
-¿Como dices? - Tenten fue la que solto la pregunta más sorprendida que nada. Kankuro asintio.  
-Los acreedores y así los contadores esperan que la firma se haga hoy y se establezca el contrato. Así podrán operar tranquilamente. Si retrasamos esto, tendremos una pérdida bruta de un 10% que no nos convendría.  
-¡Kankuro! - Tenten volvio a replicar, sumamente molesta - ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Que te importa más el dinero que la salud de Ino?  
-No, no digo eso, pero tampoco podemos retrasar la fusión.  
Antes de que Tenten se le lanzará encima al marionetista, Gaara se levanto y miro fríamente a su hermano. El ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado. Todos miraban a Kankuro con perplejidad y furia.  
-¿Entonces insinuas que debemos continuar con la junta?  
-Claro - Kankuro se levanto. Sin embargo, tomo su folder y comenzo a guardar sus papeles - pero no aquí. Sino en el hospital.  
-¿Como? - la molestia de Tenten se bajo en un instante.  
-Sí. Seguro todos vamos a estar muy estresados en la sala de espera. Es mejor matar el tiempo, resolviendo este asunto.  
-Pero eso es muy cruel! - Makoto alzo la voz molesta - Una persona esta muy mal y tu quieres hablar de negocios en un hospital!  
-Espera - Neji intervino - me gusta la idea.  
-¡Que! - ahora todos se voltearon al Hyuuga.  
-Sí. Sonará cruel, pero no sabemos la condición de la joven. Tal vez solo tuvo una recaída o es algo más grave. Sin embargo, concentrarnos en otra cosa mientras esperamos, será lo mejor. Aparte, estaríamos con ella, ¿No creen?  
El resto de los presentes no dejaban de mirar a Neji y Kankuro, que ahora se sonreían de manera cómplice. La sangre fría que manejaban era brutal.  
-No hay remedio - Naruto secundo la opinión - es mejor hacerlo alla. Hay que darnos prisa - se volvio hacia Hinata que no dejaba de mirar horrorizada a su novio - prepara las cosas, nos vamos en 10 minutos.  
-Excelente, terminemos esto - Gaara hizo lo propio con Matsuri, que igual tenía una cara de perplejidad, pero se enderezo rapidamente y comenzo a guardar la papelería en los folders con velocidad.  
-¿Y así quieres que te corresponda? - Makoto le increpo a Neji mientras salía de la oficina - ¡Tienes hielo en la sangre!  
-Eso me dice que te gusto, aunque sea un poco - le sonrio el Hyuga a la joven, la cual se sonrojo y solo le hizo un mohín, mientras se adelantaba a él, con las llaves en mano.  
Kankuro y Tenten por su parte, solo se ignoraron y salieron sin mirarse de la oficina.  
-Esto es mejor que las telenovelas, no cabe duda - musito Deidara mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a teclear un número conocido.

-¡MUEVANSE CABR****! O LOS JOD**! - Tayuya gritaba mientras la sirena de la ambulancia resonaba por toda la avenida, al tanto que el vehículo derrapaba esquivando coches y autobuses urbanos.  
-¡Tayuya! - grito Kin - ¡Cuidado!  
-¡Callate! - vocifero la pelirroja. Kin retrocedio asustada y se volvio hacia la paciente. Sakura se permitio sonreír un momento, mientras miraba a su inconciente amiga.  
Ya había conocido a Tayuya en la boda del tío de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no esperaba volver a encontrarla en tales circunstancias.  
La paramédica se había horrorizado al ver a Ino en tal estado y en cuestión de segundos, Ino se encontraba arriba de la ambulancia, con la pobre pelirroja diciendo que todo estaría bien...claro, con su peculiar léxico  
-¡Abran paso hijos de pu**! ¡Tengo alguien grave! - la voz de Tayuya resonaba aun encima de la sirena, cuando llegaron a la clínica de Tsunade. Al instante, los enfermos con una camilla, emergieron por la puerta de urgencias, pero se llevaron el susto de su vida, cuando la ambulancia chirrio los neumáticos, deslizandose sobre el pavimento, para quedar justamente frente de los pobres.  
-¡A ver! ¡Reaccionen pu***! - Tayuya bajo de un brinco mientras abría las puertas - ¡Femenino de 25 años, con primera gesta de 39 semanas de gestación, que tiene un sangrado vaginal desde hace 20 minutos! Hay latido fetal, pero muy débil!  
Sakura se quedo sorprendida. Aun cuando la paramédico gritaba como bucanero emborracho, la información que daba era correcta.  
-¡Sakura! - Shizune emergio seguida de otras dos enfermeras, mientras cargaban a Ino a la camilla - ¡Listo! ¡Ya la tenemos!  
-Bien, preparen la sala de cirugía y toco... - Sakura se paro en seco cuando Shizune la detuvo.  
-Lo siento, tienes que quedarte.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, no estas en condiciones para atenderla.  
-¡Estoy bien!  
-Claro que no, ¿Ya te viste la cara?  
Sakura iba a replicar, cuando un brusco jalón de Tayuya la hizo volverse hacia los vidrios de la ambulancia. La pelirrosa iba a reclamarle, pero vio con horror como su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta y númerosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
-Yo...cuando... - Sakura se toco la cara. Al instante, se derrumbo y sin más, comenzo a sollozar con fuerza. Tayuya se inclino con ella y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras.  
-Vamos, te hace falta un café - musito en voz baja.

-Vamonos Matsuri - murmuro Gaara mientras subía al coche, seguido de Kankuro. La castaña asintio. Desde que Makoto había dejado su puesto, ella se había convertido en la cuasi chofer personal del pelirrojo.  
-Hey, yo también voy! - se escucho una voz cuando Kankuro abordo.  
-Oh no - el marionetista iba a cerrar la puerta al ver quien era, pero un gesto de Gaara lo detuvo - ¡Que rayos haces!  
-Que sepas como arreglar los líos en que te metes.  
-¿Cuales líos? Te estas vengando de mis anteriores... - Kankuro no alcanzo a terminar, cuando Tenten le arrio un golpe con el portafolios - ¡Hey mujer! Eso dolio!  
-Era el chiste. ¡Que demonios eres! ¿El capitan frío? ¡Eso que propusiste es muy cruel!  
-¿Cruel? Si vamos todos al hospital.  
-¡¡A arreglar la dichosa fusión!! Tienes hielo en las venas o que!  
-Me agrada arreglen sus diferencias como gente madura - Gaara salio de la parte trasera de la limu y se fue al frente con Matsuri - los dejo a solas para no interrumpirlos.  
Antes de que los dos protestaran, Gaara ya subía el vidrio blindado oscuro.  
-Supongo lo estresaron un poco - sonrio Matsuri viendo como su jefe soltaba un largo suspiro y se aflojaba la corbata. Sin embargo, lo veía muy tranquilo. O eran seguramente sus nervios por el disco que había lanzado por la ventana.  
Gaara no había mencionado nada, pero seguro su próximo cheque tendría menos dinero, en reposición del pago de la ventana.

-Supongo estas sorprendida por mi reacción - sonrio Naruto mientras conducía trás el vehículo de Suna. Shikamaru se había quedado atrás, contactando a Temari.  
-No lo niego - Hinata lo miro - pensé te opondrías o saldrías corriendo al hospital tal como hizo el señor Lee.  
-Lo hubiera hecho hace unos meses, pero ahora no lo creí necesario.  
-¿Porque?  
-Bueno. Hoy antes de la junta me dí cuenta del poder que tienes sobre mí - le guiño el ojo. La peliazul se sonrojo al recordar el incidente del videojuego.  
-L-Lo siento. Solo que es un asunto importante y tiendes a tomartelo tan a la ligera...  
-Y te agradezco me jales la oreja de repente.  
-Me siento apenada - Hinata desvio la mirada - jamás había hecho eso con alguien.  
-Me recordaste a tu padre - sonrio Naruto divertido.  
-Es el punto. Siempre creí que era muy distinto a Neji o Hanabi, pero parece que no.  
-Eso no parece gustarte.  
-No sé - Hinata miro como sus manos apretaban el portafolio con los contratos - siempre me han considerado tímida...así me veo. Y que de repente sea distinta...  
-¿Tanto te molesta? Si quieres..  
-No, no es eso. Solo que no eres el único que ha cambiado por aquí - Hinata elevo la vista y le sonrio calidamente. Naruto le tomo la mano y se la apreto fuertemente.  
-Yo... - la joven bajo la mirada nuevamente muy sonrojada mientras sacaba torpemente el celular y este cayo a sus pies - l-lo siento, hablaré a la clínica para ver como esta Ino.  
Naruto quiso carcajearse, pero se mordio la lengua, mientras veía divertido como su novia buscaba su celular bajo el asiento.  
Aparte, tenía una vista estupenda de su trasero.  
¿Que famoso personaje había dicho que cuando fuera Fuhrer, haría que todas las mujeres usaran minifalda?  
Debio ser un genio.

-Según informes recientes - Makoto tenía puesto el manos libres - Ino se encuentra delicada, pero ya fue estabilizada.  
-Excelente - Neji sonrio levemente mientras abría las ventanillas del Mercedes - baja la velocidad. Llegaremos a último momento.  
-¿Se puede saber porque?  
-Guarde una mala impresión con mi comentario, ¿No?  
-Como no tiene ni idea - Makoto se mordio la lengua para no decirle más - pero no mejorará su imagen si llegamos al último. Lo harán ver como un rico egoísta.  
-Eso esta bien. Así las cosas funcionaran mejor.  
-¿De que rayos habla?  
-La servidumbre no tiene derecho a saber tales cosas?  
-Claro - Makoto le miro asesinamente por el retrovisor - si fuera su amante, sería otro cantar, ¿No?  
-No, ni eso. Novia para arriba.  
Makoto se contuvo. Allí estaba otra vez, esa insinuación. ¿Como tomarla en serio con esa cara de poker que se cargaba?  
Fue cuando recordo la plática que había tenido con Hanabi apenas anoche por internet.

_-¿Esta contenta? Tu primo se me declaro!  
-¿Y eso es malo? A mí me parece perfecto.  
-Hanabi. Tu lo quieres, no entenderías.  
-¿Que mi primo no es de confianza?  
-¿Entonces porque te alegras?  
-Porque él jamás dice nada. Se guarda mucho sus comentarios. Tú eres la primera persona que lo hace hablar tanto.  
Genial, penso la chofer. Lo mismo había pasado con Sasori y Gaara. No tenía nada de novedoso.  
-No me refiero a ese tipo de quejas - se anticipo Hanabi - sino que te hable de tú.  
Epa. Eso era distinto. Sasori y Gaara lo habían hecho, pero desde el principio. Neji la trataba al principio como "mujer", hasta que paso el tiempo y le decia Makoto directamente. Ella no lo había notado.  
-Bueno, tienes un punto a favor - tecleo Makoto fastidiada - Aun así, no me da esperanzas.  
-Eso indica que mi primo también te gusta.  
-No contestare eso. Aunque no voy a negar que es apuesto.  
-Excelente. Dalé una oportunidad entonces, quiero tenerte de cuñada.  
-¡Hanabi!  
-Anda. Se que te saca de quisio, pero él quiere hacerse el malo. Es la forma en que se defiende del mundo.  
-¿Y yo tengo que justificarlo?  
-Por ahora, porque trabajas para él. Pero te haría más sencillo quererlo.  
-Yo no lo quiero!  
-¿Estas segura?_

Makoto no supo contestar esto último. Desde la decepción con Gaara, sus sentimientos se habían quedado sellados. Sin embargo, estar conviviendo 24 horas con el tipejo que iba en el asiento trasero, le había hecho sentir una leve emoción día a día.  
Algo totalmente novedoso.  
-¿Sucede algo? - Neji noto su mirada. Makoto nego rapidamente y apenada, viendose sorprendida.  
-Nada "jefe". Casí llegamos...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo lo denomino de transición. Aunque esta un hecho importante como el estado delicado de Ino, es también un puente al momento cumbre de este último Arc. Sí, ya casí llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos.  
Por un momento se me ocurrio hacer un episodio conmemorativo del día de san valentín, pero creo que sería retrasar lo inevitable, aparte que no sabría como manejarlo. No al momento.  
Por cierto, agradezco mucho los comentarios anteriores, ya que me hicieron ver ciertos errores de continuidad. La razón es que yo suelo escribir por pedazos un capítulo. Cuando trato de hacerlo continuo, es porque tengo una idea general o todo se mantiene en ese margen.  
Pero en estos, cuando las ideas estan dispersas y tengo poco tiempo, solo me siento en la pc a escribir un parrafo a la vez.  
Luego trato de unirlas con subtramas y así queda bien hilbanado. Sin embargo, de repente por las prisas, no me fijo y quedan ciertos errores de continuidad.  
Como el anterior fue muy grave, tuve que resubir el episodio y ya lo ven en su formato final.  
La idea original de la declaración de Shikamaru era con un globo, pero la descarte de último por parecerme muy sencilla (igualmente me dijeron que Hinata y Makoto hablan con Hanabi, y lo hacen, pero por el internet, como se especifico en esta ocasión).  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron dos: "Fleurs du mal" de Sarah Brightman, así "Dont lose my number" del genio Phil Collins.  
Un agradecimiento especial a Omiku chan, Skuld Dark, yusha, Selene Moonlight, annie-sama, steldark, Azrael, _shinofan_, daphne-gabycoco, Valerii Hyuga, Heero Kusanagi, deltaporsiempre, sango surime, Myri Weasley28 así Gabe Logan por sus comentarios y críticas. Recuerden que todo es bien tomado en cuenta.  
Para los que extrañaban el naruhina más extenso, este se viene con todo en los siguientes episodios.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Feliz san valentín!


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 33: Una paleta  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_Una lluvia caía de manera fina sobre su ropa. Una playera negra con colores naranjas chillones. Se supone no debía usar eso, pero no tenía nada más. Se supone era nueva, pero no le importaba.  
¿Que importaba si él ya no podía comprarle una playera más?  
-Naruto - una voz conocida rompio sus pensamientos - ya terminamos.  
¿Terminamos? ¿Como que terminamos? Si papá y mamá aun no se despedían de él. No, aun tenía esperanzas de que fuese una broma cruel y que en algun momento salieran de los ataudes y le dijeran que lo querían y lo disculparan._

_Cosa que no ocurrio, luego de unos minutos._

_-Naruto..  
-No, me quedaré aquí. Tienen que...salir...lo sé.  
La figura a su lado no dijo nada, solo se volvio hacia la gente que estaba a su lado, y esta comenzo a retirarse, hasta que la misma figura solo nego varias veces, dandose vuelta, mientras el ruido de un sollozo emergía de él.  
-Papá...Mamá... - elevo la mano hacia los ataudes - vamos, ya es suficiente. Ya entendí que no debí meter a Kyubi en el estudio. Por favor, salgan, por favor...  
Pero los ataudes no respondieron. La lluvia se hizo un tanto más intensa, lo cual provoco que se sintiera empapado totalmente.  
Pero tampoco importaba. Solo quería ver a sus padres, una vez más.  
-¡Mamá, Papá! - grito de repente - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YA ENTENDI, PERO VUELVAN, POR FAVOR, VUELVAN!  
Subitamente lo entendio. No era una broma. Era la realidad: sus padres habían muerto. Lo habían dejado solo, totalmente solo.  
-¡NOOO! - Naruto grito desgarrando el aire, mientras se lanzaba sobre los ataudes, dando patadas y golpes - ¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ, NO ME DEJEN! ¡PROMETO SER UN NIÑO BUENO, LO PROMETO!  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Naruto simplemente se tumbo a lado del ataud de su padre y comenzo a llorar de manera desgarradora, mientras sentía como el dolor lo consumía hasta el fondo.  
Quería morir, como ellos. Irse a su lado y dejar que la lluvia dejara de golpearlo de forma tan inmisericorde.  
Eso hasta que sintio como la lluvia, se desvanecía como una cortina, y una dulce voz le llamaba por su nombre...._

-Naruto, Naruto...  
-¿Eh? - el rubio parpadeo lentamente y vio una figura borrosa frente a él - ¿Donde..?  
-Naruto - la silueta le hablo - Dios, ¿Estas bien?  
-H-Hinata... - musito el susodicho, mientras se tallaba los ojos. Entonces noto como estos y sus mejillas estan mojadas. Había estado llorando - ¿Que paso?  
-No sé - la joven peliazul dejo de ser una presencia borrosa - dijiste que tenías que irte a descansar un rato, pero cuando llegue, no parabas de gritar y llorar.  
-¿Que? - parpadeo -¿En serio?  
Hinata asintio. Se veía pálida y sumamente asustada.  
-Lo siento - carraspeo - tuve un mal sueño...es todo.  
Naruto noto la mirada de su novia y trato de sonreír para alejarle la preocupación  
-¿Como sigue Ino?  
-Sigue en terapia intensiva. Aunque los médicos comentan que esta estable.  
Fue cuando Naruto entendio. Ellos habían llegado al hospital para ver como seguía Ino luego de la cesarea de urgencia que habían tenido que realizarle.  
Sin embargo, no entendía porque se había sentido mal luego de escuchar la noticia, lo cual había motivado su ida a los sillones de la sala de espera.  
-Ya veo - Naruto se froto la frente.  
-¿Ver que cosa?  
-Nada, nada - se levanto subitamente - voy a tomar algo de aire fresco.  
-Eso dijiste hace unas horas y te encontré así.  
-Hinata, en serio. Necesito estar solo un rato.  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo.  
-Oh, vamos - el rubio se volvio reconociendo ese tono duro que empleaba cuando algo no le parecía. Si algo le sacaba de quisio de su novia era su poca capacidad para decir las cosas de frente - sabes que no trato de...  
-Ese es el problema. Cuando trato de acercarme, me dices lo mismo.  
-¿Lo mismo de que?  
-Que no es mi asunto. Sin embargo, ya...no me parece justo.  
-Pero, no tiene caso que te metas. Son cosas que debo arreglar.  
-Lo cual tampoco haces.  
-¿Como dices? - la miro molesto.  
-Sí. Siempre te quejas de que tienes que enfrentar cosas solo, me prometes que lo harás, pero luego me bloqueas el paso.  
-¿Y en que crees que estoy trabajando? Para tí es sencillo decirlo, no has pasado lo que yo... - Naruto se tapo la boca al reconocer su error. Hinata le miro sorprendida un momento, pero luego una cara de desilución lleno su rostro. Inclusive sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, como si fuera a llorar.  
Sin embargo, su reacción fue mucho peor, de lo que esperaba.  
-¿Así que te crees como el único que sufre, no? - le espeto fríamente - perfecto. No puedo competir con ese puesto.  
-No, Hinata, espera - el rubio se acerco para abrazarla, pero Hinata lo rechazo  
-¿Ya ves? Haces lo mismo. Siempre que vamos a discutir, todo lo parás con un abrazo o un beso. Por un momento en la vida, escuchame!  
-L-Lo siento...  
-Siempre lo siento, siempre - Hinata le miro fastidiada - yo...no quiero que cambies. Me gusta como eres. Tu forma de ser es un ejemplo para mí, como no tienes ni idea. Solo que no soporto tu inestabilidad de repente.  
Naruto abrio la boca, pero no emitio sonido. No tenía conque argumentar eso.  
-Haces siempre lo mismo. Prometes algo, pero no lo cumples. Solo a medias y esa inestabilidad me preocupa.  
-Eso no es cierto! Cumplo con mis promesas!  
-De todo, menos conmigo! - Hinata se le puso enfrente, tanto que Naruto retrocedio hasta chocar contra el sofá - Siempre me haces a un lado, por lo de tu familia!  
-Momento, como sabes...?  
-Lo sé todo de tí Naruto Uzumaki! - Hinata lo señalo - ¡Me enamoré de tí desde que te ví! ¡Por tí comencé a trabajar en Konoha! ¡Por tí soy feliz! Pero ahora en este momento, no se que pensar...no sé - los ojos de Hinata se aperlaron - ya no te tengo confianza.  
Naruto solo alcanzo a alzar la mano, cuando Hinata dio vuelta y salio corriendo, llorando a viva voz.  
-Creo que deberías ir trás ella.  
-Sakura - Naruto se volvio hacia la doctora.  
-Ella identifico el problema mejor que yo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Tus pesadillas deberían decirtelo mejor - la pelirrosa suspiro - cuando dormíamos juntos, las tenías con frecuencia.  
-Lo sé. Sin embargo, hace tiempo habían desaparecido...hasta ahora.  
-Este es el hospital donde tus padres fallecieron, ¿No?  
Naruto solo asintio mientras miraba las blancas paredes.  
-La abuela los atendio - el rubio hablaba con voz opaca - pero dijo que el accidente había sido brutal.  
-Estrellarse contra un trailer. Solo pocos sobreviven.  
Naruto sintio un estremecimiento e imagino la escena: sus padres volviendo a casa, felices, cuando un enorme trailer aparece de improviso y les da de lleno.  
Dicen que su madre fallecio al instante, pero su padre sobrevivio hasta llegar al hospital.  
Jiraiya siempre quiso decirle lo que paso al final, pero él se rehuso a escucharlo, hasta ahora.  
-Papá... - suspiro el rubio. Sakura solo sonrio cansinamente.  
-Ino va mejor. Sai esta en terapia intensiva de neonatos.  
-¿Sai llego?  
-Sí. Mientras dormías. Parece estar como siempre, pero lo conozco. Sus ojos no dejan de mirar a su pequeña en la incubadora.  
-¿Se salvara?  
-Eso parece. Tiene 8 meses, es prematura, pero esta en buen estado. De buena cepa.  
Naruto se permitio sonreír un momento, pero luego nego con la cabeza.  
-Veo que todos han cambiado bastante desde que me fuí - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos. Sakura y Naruto se volvieron sorprendidos, ante la figura.  
-Iruka...sensei - farfullo Naruto sorprendido.

_WHEN THE NIGHT HAS COME  
AND THE LAND IS DARK  
AND THE MOON IS THE ONLY LIGHT WE SEE  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID  
NO I WON´T BE AFRAID  
JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME_

AND DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
OH, NOW, NOW, STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

IF THE SKY THAT WE LOOK UPON  
SHOULD TUMBLE AND FALL  
AND THE MOUNTAIN SHOULD CRUMBLE TO THE SEA

I WON´T CRY, I WON´T CRY  
NO I WON´T SHED A TEAR  
JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME

AND DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
OH, STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

WHENEVER YOU´RE IN TROUBLE WON´T YOU STAND BY ME  
OH, NOW, NOW, STAND BY ME  
OH, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

DARLING, DARLING STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME  
OH STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME

-Deberías ir a descansar.  
Matsuri elevo la vista del mp4 que sostenía entre sus manos. Sus parpados estaban hinchados, pero aun así emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-No señor Gaara. Le recuerdo que la junta aun continua, solo estamos teniendo un receso.  
-¿Receso? Aun te importa tanto esta junta?  
-Trabajamos muy duro para tenerla a punto.  
-ESo sono demasiado...frío. Estamos ante una situación delicada.  
-Lo sé. Pero alguien tiene que velar por los intereses de ambas compañías mientras esto pasa.  
-No a costa de tu salud - Gaara finalmente sonrio. Matsuri le correspondio el gesto mientras apagaba el mp4.  
-Iré por café, ¿Quiere algo?  
-Solo una ventana nueva - solto el pelirrojo de repente, el cual vio ensancharse más su sonrisa al ver como su linda asistente se paraba en seco.  
-S-Señor - tartamudeo luego de unos momentos - lo..siento. Ya ajusté eso y saldrá de mi salario.  
-Lo decía en broma y no tienes que pagar nada. Si lo hicieras, perderías al menos la mitad de una quincena.  
Matsuri no contesto. Ya había visto el costo de los vitrales y sí, equivalían a un cuarto de su salario mensual. Algo demasiado fuerte para alguien que estaba pagando cosas pendientes.  
-Veo que no eres todo de acero - la sonrisa de Gaara se mantuvo. Matsuri sintio algo de molestía al verlo dominador de la situación.  
-Pensé que me conocía de tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de eso - contesto irritada - pero como esta tan distraído con la fusión...  
-Tal vez. Por eso te contraté.  
-¿Por eso o por como le grito mis orgasmos en el oído?  
Matsuri se sonrojo, pero valio la pena el comentario por ver como Gaara se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.  
Sin embargo, la risa que solto este luego de unos momentos, echo por tierra su estrategia.  
-Al fin lo admites.  
-Admito que es un buen amante - Matsuri desvio la mirada - demasiado bueno.  
-Y eso que eres mi segunda relación sexual.  
-¿En serio? Debe estar de broma.  
Gaara nego y miro de reojo a Matsuri.  
-Mi primera vez fue con una mujer que mi padre trajo para mí.  
-Que... - la asistente se quedo de piedra - ¿Como? Pensé esas costumbres...  
-Mi padre quería que me volviera un hombre rapidamente, tal como lo había hecho con Kankuro. Claro, el estupido de mi hermano lo asimilo rapidamente y ya ves como es. Aun le cuesta esa intimidad con Tenten.  
-Creo me esta dando más detalles de los que quiero saber.  
-Je, perdona. Pero escuchar a Kankuro por horas no es saludable.  
-¿Y acaso yo soy su terapeuta?  
-Algo así.  
-Que honor - comento la joven nuevamente molesta.  
-Es tu culpa. Tu me señalaste "esos" límites.  
-Claro, echeme la culpa. Usted se acuesta con su asistente. Eso es poco ético.  
-En otras compañías. Revise el código de la nuestra y no dice nada de relaciones entre colegas.  
Matsuri no contesto. Ella igual había revisado el código, y con las mismas intenciones.  
-Es un idiota - Matsuri se levanto con las mejillas coloreadas - le traeré algo de café.  
Gaara solo se encogio de hombros mientras la chica se dirigía con pasos molestos a las máquinas expendedoras.  
-¿Quieres traiga un sacerdote para que los case?  
-Kankuro - el susodicho se volvio hacia su hermano - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?  
-Desde que ella y tú se estaban coqueteando descaradamente.  
-Supongo ya sabes lo que pasa no?  
-Gaara, por favor - el marionetista se dejo caer sobre el sofá de la sala de espera - TODOS lo saben. Solo esperan que tú des el paso definitivo.  
-Ya viste que ella no me deja.  
-¿Y porque tienes que pedirle permiso? Raptala y llevatela a un sitio y la casas a la fuerza.  
-Eso pensé, pero al final me arrepentí.  
-Me sorprendes, sabes?  
-Y ahora porque?  
-Porque es la primera mujer que te hace irte lento en algo y que que hables tanto.  
Gaara no respondio, solo miro hacia otro lado, mientras su hermano soltaba una gran carcajada.

-¿No es mejor opción meter una moneda para sacar algo?  
Hinata dejo caer su cabeza contra la máquina de bebidas por última vez. Sin despegar su enrojecida frente, se volvio hacia la autora de la voz.  
-No tengo ánimos para hablar, creeme. Menos contigo Sakura.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio - Hinata le miro fríamente. Sakura contuvo un comentario. Aunque tecnicamente se habían reconciliado luego de la golpiza, aun había ciertas fricciones.  
-Naruto no quiso ser mala contigo.  
-A ver, ¿Porque lo defiendes? - Hinata se volvio y se acerco dos pasos a la pelirrosa - Se supone ya no son nada.  
-Efectivamente. No somos nada, pero seguimos siendo amigos.  
-Oh amigos. Sí, claro.  
-Hinata, por favor. Ahora salgo con Lee.  
-Espero no sea un premio de consolación.  
-¡Hinata! Por favor!  
La susodicha parecio reaccionar, luego bajo la cabeza, apenada.  
-Lo siento. Hacía..tiempo que no me ponía así. Desde que mi padre... - Hinata se volvio y suspiro - lo siento.  
-Esta bien. Supongo solo externas lo que todo mundo piensa.  
Hinata no respondio. Solo tomo asiento frente a la máquina, tomando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sakura la imito luego de unos momentos.  
-Siempre pensé que haría mejor papel con Naruto que tú, y ahora mirame. Lo lastimé.  
-No se si enojarme por lo que acabas de decir - sonrio Sakura. Hinata sonrio apenas y luego suspiro - y no lo has lastimado. Solamente fuiste dura con él.  
-¿No es lo mismo?  
-Claro que no. A veces ese cabezahueca necesita que lo pongan en su lugar. Ha pasado un buen rato gimoteando su soledad.  
-Pensé que apoyandolo, lo dejaría atrás, pero aun continua en eso.  
-Naruto esta aferrado al pasado que lo formo. Eso le dio una cierta identidad. Lo mantuvo fuerte.  
-¿Lo conoces de tanto tiempo?  
-Desde que tenía 11 años. Siempre trato de conquistarme, hasta que lo logró.  
-Estabas enamorada de Sasuke, al grado de engañarlo.  
-¿Piensas recordarme mis errores?  
-Lo hago para no ser la única cucaracha aquí.  
-Que agradable de tu parte.  
Sin embargo, ambas chicas se sonrieron.  
-Naruto superara lo de su familia tarde o temprano - Sakura la miro.  
-¿Y sino lo hace nunca?  
-Entonces deberías aceptarlo.  
-Tal vez no pueda con eso.  
-Entonces, alguien más tiene problemas aquí - Sakura se levanto, dejando a Hinata parpadeando.  
-Yo superé lo de mi padre.  
-¿Entonces porque quieres recuperar la atención de alguien totalmente?  
-No lo entiendes - Hinata se levanto - ¡Fui excluida de mi familia!  
-¿Y Naruto tiene la culpa de eso?  
Hinata abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sakura solo sonrio.  
-Él se siente así. Veo al fin lo entendiste - la pelirrosa suspiro y se alejo del lugar, dejando a Hinata desconcertada.

_-¿Crees que me queda mejor el negro con naranja?  
-Absolutamente - Hinata sonrio fingidamente. En realidad Naruto se seguía viendo chillón, pero al menos había logrado quitarle los colores azul y blanco de las camisas, así cambiar el traje naranja que siempre usaba, por una camisa del mismo color, y con un traje negro, que lo hacía ver mejor.  
-No sé - Naruto se toco la camisa - me gustaba más el naranja afuera...  
-Pero porque? Te luce mejor como camisa.  
-Sí, entiendo eso. Sin embargo, mi padre...  
Para sorpresa del rubio, Hinata lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un ligero beso en la nuca.  
-No estamos quitandote el naranja, solo cambiandolo de lugar.  
-Entiendo - Naruto sonrio ante el gesto - eres la primera persona, desde el viejo pervertido que me hace un cambio de guardarropa.  
-Lo necesitas. Tienes que verte bien para la fusión.  
-G-Gracias por cuidarme - sonrio apenado el rubio. Hinata le correspondio el gesto mientras tiraba literalmente el traje naranja al bote de basura - ¡Hey, quería guardarlo!  
-¿Para? Solo hará bulto.  
-¡Hinata!_

-Jajajaja.  
-No es gracioso Iruka sensei. Ese traje lo tenía desde los 16 años.  
-No es eso. Sino lo que hizo esa chica. Fue genial!  
-Iruka sensei...  
-Ya, ya, no gimotees. Pero debo aceptar que Hinata es perfecta para tí.  
Ambos, luego de encontrarse, se habían subido al techo de la clínica, para platicar un rato. Iruka había venido de visita, para precisamente ver como estaba Naruto y el proceso de la fusión de ambas compañías.  
-Ah, no sé - Naruto suspiro mientras dejaba a un lado la lata de refresco - demasiado diría yo. Terminé por echarlo a perder.  
-No creo. Has hecho bien las cosas.  
-Pero ella se enojo conmigo hace rato!  
-Se enojo porque la perspectiva de la muerte la espanto.  
-¿Como?  
-Ino esta delicada. Eso ha cambiado la expectativas de todos. Aun no se nota en algunos, pero en otros actuo de manera más acelerada.  
-¿Como Hinata?  
Iruka asintio mientras sorbía de su lata.  
-Ella esta asustada de que las cosas no funcionen antes de que uno de los dos muera. Por lo que me cuentas paso mucho tiempo de su vida tratando de complacer a los demás. Y ahora que esta en el lado contrario, siente que le falta tiempo, más con lo que sucedio con Ino.  
-Ya veo.  
-Pensé no entenderías.  
-No. Yo...he pasado algo similar con lo de mis padres. Sin embargo, ahora que no tengo excusa para sentirme mal, extraño eso y trato de revivirlo.  
-Bueno, eso indica que aun sigues siendo un idiota.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí ya tienes algo bueno para que vivir, porque sigues viendo lo malo?  
-Eso he pensado. No quiero olvidar a mis padres - al decir esto último, se le quebro la voz. Iruka solo sonrio mientras Naruto bajaba la mirada y varias lágrimas fluía por la cara de él.  
-Quería que ellos siguieran a mi lado. Viendome....viendome como me convertía en alguien éxitoso - murmuro el rubio entre lágrimas - pero solo termine por mostrarles a los dos, el peor y menos fantástico lado de mí...y ahora con Hinata...  
-Tus padres solo tenían elogios para tí. Siempre te estaban presumiendo y lo orgullosos que estaban de tí - Iruka le sonrio. Naruto parpadeo sorprendido - tenían la fe de que serías aun mejores que ellos. Creían que serías el mejor presidente de la compañía. Por eso, Jiraiya y yo hemos velado por tí, por deseos de ellos...y por gusto.  
-¿Gusto?  
-Sí - Iruka le palmeo la espalda - te has convertido en todo un hombre. Y aunque los olvides, ellos seguirán viendote desde algún lugar, protegiendote y cuidandote. No serían felices, al verte así, triste, sin poder disfrutar de tu vida. Así que no dejes de ser el mismo de siempre. Aquel que tus padres quisieron y aquel que esa chica adora.  
Naruto parpadeo sorprendido, cuando escucho un carraspeo trás él. Iruka se volteo con él y vieron a Hinata, con una paleta "doble" entre las manos.  
-N-Naruto - se aclaro la garganta la joven - te estaba buscando. Me dijeron que estabas aquí.  
-Ah, sí - Naruto se froto rapidamente los ojos - es que el ambiente del hospital me estaba deprimiendo...ah, lo siento - el rubio se levanto torpemente y señalo a Iruka - él es mi maestro de la secundaria. Era amigo de mis padres, Iruka Umino.  
-Mucho gusto - el susodicho saludo a Hinata - Naruto me ha hablado maravillas de tí.  
-Eh, no es para tanto - Hinata se sonrojo al igual que Naruto - solo hago lo que esta en mis manos para que este cómodo.  
-Y ojala sigás así - Iruka le sonrio - bueno, los dejo solos. Tengo que ir a ver a los demás.  
Naruto alzo la mano para detenerlo, pero cuando la puerta se cerro, ambos se quedaron a solas.  
-Lo siento! - dijeron al mismo tiempo luego de unos momentos - ¡Me porte mal!  
-A ver, a ver - Naruto alzo las manos - tu primero.  
-No, tu, por favor.  
-Hinata, por favor.  
-Naruto, lo tuyo es más importante.  
-No lo es. Me porte mal contigo este tiempo!  
-Y yo contigo - Hinata se mordio los labios - siempre pensé que hacía lo mejor y solo estaba proyectando mi miedo en tí! No quiero te vuelvas como mi padre!  
-Pero nunca lo seré.  
-Lo sé, ese era mi temor. Lo siento.  
Naruto se acerco, con un dedo tomo su barbilla y le alzo la cara para que pudiera verla.  
-No tienes que temer. Siempre daré lo mejor para tí.  
-Eso lo sé. Ya es hora de dar un paso adelante.  
-¿Un paso adelante?  
-Sí. Convertirme en lo que mis padres querían. No puedo seguir siendo un niño toda la vida.  
-Pero no quiero que cambies...así me gustas.  
-Me refiero que ya no me quejaré más. Me convertiré en la persona que tu quieras, pero primero debo confiar en mí.  
-Naruto - Hinata solo sonrio y alzo la paleta, partiendola en dos, dandole una al rubio. Este solo sonrio y comenzo a degustarla. Hinata hizo lo propio, sonriendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No tiene remedio - penso el chico mientras le limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-Matsuri miro la caja expendedora con detenimiento. Hizo una mueca cuando su mano se detuvo sobre el llamado cappucino.  
-Se que le gusta este, pero él siempre le pone el azúcar que desea, así que no se si ponerle extra o normal.  
-Le gusta el "extra" - se escucho una voz conocida atrás de Matsuri - le fascinan los dulces.  
-Makoto - se volvio la asistente - Pensé te habías ido a casa.  
-Neji me pidio eso, pero me parecio mejor quedarme aquí - Makoto pulso el botón de "extra azúcar" - no conozco tanto tiempo a Ino, pero dejarla sola en esta situación, no sería lo más indicado  
Matsuri asintio mientras tomaba el café humeante de la ventanilla. Makoto saco unas monedas y comenzo a depositar varias en la ranura.  
-Sabes, nunca te agradecí la oportunidad que me diste.  
-¿Oportunidad? ¿Cual?  
-La de dejar a Gaara.  
-No lo hice por altruismo. Sabes que él me gusta.  
-Pero parece no lo suficiente.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Vamos. Es obvio que en estos meses, no has formalizado nada con él  
-Sabes que las relaciones entre...  
-Matsuri, por favor. Yo trabajé allí y sabes que no existe nada de eso en el código.  
-Debería - la joven se recargo contra la pared, con el café en mano - haría todo más sencillo.  
-¿De que tienes miedo?  
-Tú me preguntas eso? La reina del miedo?  
-Callate. Al menos voy avanzando y mejor que tú.  
-Aja, ¿En que?  
-Quiero hacerme novia de Neji.  
Matsuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no tirar el vaso que tenía entre manos.  
-¿Que?  
-Sí, como escuchaste - la castaña suspiro mientras el sonido de la máquina resonaba - él me lo pidio y aceptaré.  
-¿Aceptarás?  
-Lo que dije.  
-Pensé que...  
-¿Huir? No, ya me cansé.  
-¿Y si estaba jugando contigo?  
-Es lo de menos.  
-Pero no lo amas!  
-Ya me cansé de esperar que me amen como yo quiero - Makoto dio un puñetazo a la máquina, que derramo parte del café fuera del vaso - ah, maldición!  
Matsuri dejo el vaso a un lado y ayudo a Makoto a limpiar el trastero de la máquina.  
-Lo siento, me deje llevar.  
-Esta bien. Entiendo esa frustración.  
Makoto solo asintio mientras tomaba el café que tenía en sus manos.  
-A él no le gusta - murmuro  
-¿Como?  
-Neji odia el café. Dice que apenas soporta mi aliento cuando me ve tomarlo - Makoto miro el humo que salía - y yo siempre soñe que mi pareja y yo tomaríamos café y charlaríamos por horas.  
-Si Neji no te conviene, ¿Porque..?  
-¿No viste a Sai hace un rato?  
-Sí. Estaba muy tranquilo, aunque no se despegaba de la sala de cuneros.  
-Yo quiero tener alguien así. No importa si es como Sai, un total inepto para entenderme, pero al menos alguien que velee por mí.  
-Makoto, eso solo llenaría tu soledad.  
-No es soledad, ya que yo elegí estar sola por mi deseo de que alguien me entendiera al 100%. Pero ví que eso no se puede.  
-Pero no te puedes conformar con Neji.  
-¿Quien dice que me estoy conformando? - Makoto sonrio - es atractivo, rico y aunque tenga un genio de los mil demonios, tiene una sonrisa increíble.  
-Él no es lo que buscas.  
-Exacto. Creo que es hora de intentar algo nuevo - Makoto hizo un gesto de despedida. Matsuri solo la miro alejarse y luego se inclino para tomar el vaso de café. Ya estaba frío.  
Sin embargo, algo en ella parecio estallar, haciendola dar la vuelta rapidamente y correr hacia la sala de espera.

-¿No deberías descansar?  
Sakura solo un bostezo mientras Lee la miraba con preocupación.  
-Na, es mi turno de guardia, aunque quisiera hacerlo, debo estar aquí hasta las 8.  
-Tsunade dijo que no era necesario. Que con lo que viste, no deberías estar aquí.  
-Es necesario lo esté - la pelirrosa se estiro en el asiento de su consultorio - si me voy a descansar, solo pensare en lo que viví en la mañana.  
-Deberías afrontarlo. Te hará mal acumularlo.  
-Entiendo Lee, pero solo hasta que Ino este estable. Aparte, sirvio estar rondando por el hospital.  
-Eso veo. Te ves contenta pesé a todo.  
-Digamos que hoy superé problemas que tenía desde hace años.  
-Como lo de Naruto?  
Sakura asintio mientras abría un libro sobre obstetricia.  
-Siempre pensé que era más lista que Naruto. Que podía inclusive ocultarlo de de Sasuke, pero siempre estaba equivocada, tanto por él, como mi condición.  
-¿Y si Sasuke regresará?  
-¿Aun tienes tanta desconfianza?  
-No es mi culpa. Tu comenzaste a hablar del pasado.  
-¿Entonces piensas que salgo contigo por cubrir un hueco?  
-Tal vez.  
Sakura miro largamente a Lee. Finalmente cerro el libro y suspiro.  
-En otras situaciones te habría partido la cara en dos, pero es lógico. Debo cargar con esta situación por más tiempo.  
-No tienes que. Podrías dejarme.  
-Y tu podrías dejar de hacer tales comentarios. Me terminan molestando.  
-No es fácil cuando tienes una beldad a tu lado.  
-Por un lado me halagas Lee, por el otro me dan ganas de patearte. Ahora se como se siente Hinata.  
-Anda, no te enojes. Te cantaré algo.  
-Anda Lee, como si fueras a conquistarme con una canción.  
Pero Sakura ya no pudo repelar, cuando Lee comenzo a canturrear una canción muy conocida.

_She dashed by me in painted on jeans  
And all heads turned 'cause she was the dream  
In the blink of an eye I knew her number and her name yeah  
Ah she said I was the tiger she wanted to tame_

_CHORUS:  
Caribbean queen  
Now we're sharing the same dream  
And our hearts they beat as one  
No more love on the run_

_I lose my cool when she steps in the room  
And I get so excited just from her perfume  
Electric eyes that you can't ignore  
And passion burns you like never before_

_I was in search of a good time  
Just running my game  
Love was the furthest  
Furthest from my mind_

Lee sonrio satisfecho al ver como Sakura había comenzado a canturrear la melodía. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la chica azoto con fuerza el libro sobre el escritorio.  
-Te mataría por manipular mis sentimientos.  
-Pero no lo harás, ¿Verdad?  
Por respuesta, Sakura se levanto del asiento y haciendo la bata a un lado, se sento en las piernas de Lee. Sin embargo, termino por recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
-¿Se pondrá bien verdad? - pregunto la pelirrosa de manera inexpresiva. Lee asintio.  
-Todo saldrá bien.  
-No quiero perderla. Es mi mejor amiga - la voz de Sakura se quebro.  
Lee por respuesta, solo la abrazo fuertemente, mientras la mecía lentamente...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Antes que nada, tengo que pedirles una enorme disculpa por haber dejado este fanfic tirado por tanto tiempo. Los motivos fueron muchos y muy personales, pero en este periodo que a algunos les pudo parecer muy largo, para mi fue muy corto, ya que experimente cosas muy fuertes. En sí, este capítulo fue una inspiración de tales sucesos.  
Por suerte, ya todo parece haberse estabilizado (y de muy buena manera), así que puedo retomar la historia en su punto.  
Para empezar, quise complacer a la gente que ha seguido de cerca el fic, en especial a los naruhinas, dandoles este episodio, que como ven, tiene mucho de esta pareja y de su relación ya como novios. Tecnicamente me inspire en lo sucedido en los últimos capítulos del Shippuden con la muerte de Jiraiya y el discurso que hace Iruka sensei (que igual ya quería incluírlo y de buena manera) para animar a Naruto. Claro, igual me desvíe algo hacia Gaara y Matsuri, como un poco de Lee con Sakura, pero fue para poder "llenar" ciertos detalles que se verán más adelante.  
Ya en el próximo episodio, veremos más de lo que paso con Ino y con el resto de las parejas como personajes.  
Estamos ya en la recta final del fic, así que cualquier recomendación o comentario será bien recibido, ya que inclusive puede modificar en el final que estoy pensando para rematar el fic.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio fueron dos: "Stand by me" de Ben E. King, así "Caribbean Queen" de Billy Ocean. Ambos, unos clasicos del siglo pasado, tecnicamente xD.  
Saludos especiales a Ganeovi, zulemo1, steldark, hiromihyuga24, Tsuki Hyuuga, HoshiNoTsuya, naruhinashikatema, sango surime, Azrael, didiluna, Gynee, Omiku-chan, Sifu Sihaya, Selene Moonlight, Annie-sama, Skuld Dark, pepepecashu, Myri Weasley28, Valerii Hyuga, Zaff_16, Eryasu, _shinofan_, daphne-gabycoco, Heero Kusanagi, así a Gabe Logan, por sus comentarios, así recomendaciones, como los lectores que siguen esta historia. Nuevamente, una disculpa y espero ya no ausentarme, para dar el gran final.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 34: Un pacto  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_-¿Que diablos haces?  
-Ay, solo le conte una historia  
-Sí, sí, engaña a su mujer, pero ese no es nuestro problema!  
-Pues para tí no! Pero para mí sí! Dime, te parecería bien que te engañara tu mujer? ¡Pues yo detesto a los hombres que engañan a sus mujeres! Si yo pudiera, acabaría con ellos y además los desaparecería del mundo!  
-Y yo detesto a la gente que involucra sus sentimientos en cosas que no le importan. Si quieres seguir trabajando aquí seguirás mis reglas!  
-Eh..que..que? ¿Cual sentimiento personal? No te comprendo  
-Esta claro.  
-Entonces...  
-Termina la frase.  
-Ya entendí. Seguiré tus reglas para tener trabajo. ¿Y que tal si veo un hombre que esta golpeando a su mujer? ¿No debo intervenir?  
-Esta MUY claro. No te metas y avísame_

-Hyun Jin es un idiota - murmuro Sakura molesta mientras devoraba unas papas de un amplio tazón.  
-¿Te quejas de él? - cuestiono Tenten - tu salías con Sasuke!  
Sakura se sonrojo ante las risas de los demás.  
-Pues a mí me parece estupendo - suspiro Makoto.  
-Eso no entiendo - Neji la miro - El tipo es un idiota. ¿Que le ven a estos hombres?  
-Ah, no es tanto que les vemos ahora - se volvio Makoto - es lo que esperamos de ellos.  
Neji solo entorno los ojos ante las risas de las demás chicas.  
A unos metros de la sala de espera, donde estaban todos concentrados en la enorme pantalla de plasma y un DVD que habían traído, dos figuras jugaban ajedrez en solitario.  
-No puedo creerlo. -Hmm, ¿A que te refieres? -Que esten tan idiotizados con eso. Hace unas horas estaban todos al borde del suicidio por lo de la rubia y ahora estan pegados al televisor - murmuro Karin mientras miraba de reojo a todos los que habían acudido a ver a Ino, que ahora se encontraban viendo una popular serie coreana en una pantalla gigante en la sala de espera - pero no niego que fue buena idea traerles esa serie.  
Inclusive, Gaara, Kankuro, que seguían discutiendo el asunto de la fusión con Naruto, habían dejado los papeles a lado, para echar una mirada a la serie.  
-Generalmente situaciones como esta sacan los lados emocionales de cada uno.  
-¿Lados emocionales? Se supone deberían estar tristes o llorando.  
-No precisamente - Shino se inclino sobre el tablero de ajedrez y se froto la mejilla - toda situación fuerte saca solamente nuestro lado emocional. Algunas personas reaccionan tristes, otras alegres, ante este tipo de problemas. Lo que según hace apropiado el momento, es nuestra moral. Son lo que llamaba Lacan, "Metonimia".  
-¿Te refieres a un fenómeno de cambio semántico por el cual se designa una cosa o idea con el nombre de otra, sirviéndose de alguna relación semántica existente entre ambas?  
Shino casí se le cae el caballo que sostenía en la mano. Karin no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto.  
-Veo te sorprendí.  
-Un poco. Digo, cuando te preste ese libro, pensé lo lanzarías a la basura.  
-Estuve tentada. El tipo es un misógino de lo peor, donde cree que el dichoso pene es el centro de todo el mundo.  
Shino solto una risita que hizo que igual Karin lo siguiera.  
-No lo niego. Pero...  
-Ah, no me digas que eres igual de machista? Por favor. Se que me falta "algo" - Karin movio las manos de forma teatral - pero tengo cabeza.  
Y Shino no dudaba de eso. Aun estaba aturdido ante la brutal inteligencia de la pelirroja.  
Para leer a Lacan, al menos uno tenía que tragarse los libros de Freud. Sin embargo, ella había logrado entender a la perfección la teoría tan pesada del "Freud Francés".  
-Sabes, me da gusto que me mires así - Karin amplio su sonrisa. Shino parpadeo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Sí, aunque no puedo ver tus ojos, te quedas quieto observandome. Siento que estas orgulloso de mí o algo por el estilo.  
Shino solo carraspeo y desvio el rostro, tratando de que Karin no lo viera sonrojarse.

-Pu** madre! ¡¿Porque carajos no arrancas? - Tayuya le dio un empellón a la palanca de velocidades y luego se reclino de golpe sobre el asiento, respirando con dificultad. Llevaba una hora tecnicamente tratando de hacer arrancar la ambulancia, con tan mal resultado, que la propia Kin había salido del vehículo a comprar algo de comer.  
-¡Carajo! - grito Tayuya dando una patada al suelo. Lo peor es que no era culpa del vehículo, sino de ella misma, que no podía parar de temblar.  
La pelirroja había participado en todo tipo de rescates durante los últimos años. Había visto de todo, desde miembros amputados, hasta sesos derramados por el pavimento.  
Sin embargo, ver a esa chica embarazada.  
Enmedio de un charco de sangre.  
Al recordarlo, volvio a sentir nauseas y ganas de vomitar.  
-No, no, no - Tayuya se sacudio mentalmente - tengo que agarrar fuerzas, no ponerme mal por estas ching*****!  
-Veo que tu lenguaje sigue siendo tan...peculiar.  
La pelirroja se paro de golpe y vio con horror como un sonriente Kiba la miraba con atención por la ventanilla.  
En otras circunstancias se hubiera alegrado y hasta hubiera agradecido verlo allí.  
Sin embargo, lo que atino a hacer, fue levantar la ventanilla de golpe, estrellandola contra el mentón del "inu-boy".  
-¡Ching*** mad**! - Tayuya se bajo presurosa de la ambulancia y vio con horror como el muchacho sangraba por la nariz y la boca - ¡Pero que car...! ¡Lo siento, no me...!  
-Deja de maldecir - la interrumpio Kiba tratando de contener el sangrado - ¡Necesito ayuda!  
Pero Tayuya se quedo allí, paralizada, mientras tenía las manos extendidas. El Inuzuka solo suspiro y con pesar, se subio a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, en busca de vendas y alcohol.

Shikamaru se encontraba metiendo la novena moneda de 500 yens a la máquina de gaseosas. Ya tenía varias en el piso y aun pensaba como llevarselas todas.  
-Eso me pasa por ofrecerme - suspiro el Nara - que problemático.  
-Deberías pedir ayuda de vez en cuando - se escucho una voz trás de él. Shikamaru miro de reojo como su prometida se acercaba.  
-Gracias, necesitaba una mano con esto.  
Sin embargo, Temari paso de largo por las latas y le miro fijamente.  
-¿Que sucede? - Shikamaru reconocio el gesto. Era el que tenía cuando estaba molesta por algo, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.  
-Nada, solamente que te noto muy calmado para la situación que estamos.  
-Oye, estar ansiosos por algo que no esta en nuestras manos, no tiene caso. Ahora solo podemos esperar que Ino se recupere.  
-¿Y te darás cuenta de que es el amor de tu vida?  
Shikamaru fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Quien rayos había hablado de más?

-Atchis!  
-Salud - musito Karin mientras movía a su alfil. Shino solo asintio mientras contratacaba con un movimiento de su torre.

-¿Y bien? - Temari se cruzo de brazos - Estas conmigo porque igual soy rubia como ella?  
-Eh no. Para empezar tu eres rubia oscura y ella clara - sonrio Shikamaru. Sin embargo, la cara de ultratumba de la joven lo paro en seco - vale, vale. ¿Que quieres saber?  
-Todo.  
-Temari, vamos a casarnos en unos meses, creo no vale la pena discutir esto, más con Ino en situación tan crítica.  
-Lo es. Más porque estoy dudando de que ese hijo no sea tuyo.  
Oh por Dios. Shikamaru casí se golpea contra la pared al escuchar eso. ¿Como podía pensar eso de él?  
-Temari - solto tratando de contenerse, sin mucho éxito - ¿Te volviste loca?  
-No - los ojos de la rubia se anegaron - solo que si ya casí tuviste un hijo con ella...  
Shikamaru parpadeo.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Sí. Sé que ustedes iban a tener un hijo, pero ella aborto - Temari no pudo más y comenzo a llorar quedamente. El joven la vió estupefacto. ¿Quien rayos se había atrevido a decir tanto?

-¡Atchis!  
-Salud nuevamente - Karin se comio un peon de Shino - ¿No te estarás enfermando?  
-Lo dudo - Shino adelanto su alfil - jaque.

Shikamaru no hizo el intento de consolar a su prometida. Solo se quedo allí recordando lo que había pasado hace tiempo.  
Ino y él habían salido por espacio de 3 años, casí todo el final de su adolescencia, justo antes de que él entrará a la universidad.  
Entonces ocurrio.  
Ino le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que iban a tener un bebé.  
Sin embargo, Shikamaru apenas había asimilado el asunto, cuando una semana después, había abortado naturalmente.  
Ino parecio tomarselo bien, más cuando él fue a verla al hospital.

-"Bueno, al menos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente, ¿No crees?"

Sin embargo, 1 mes después, la rubia lo mando a volar y comenzo a tener una vida de promiscuidad que solo paro al conocer a Sai.  
Que rápido había pasado el tiempo.  
-Estas loca.  
-¿Que? - Temari paro de golpe su llanto y elevo la cabeza. Shikamaru asintio.  
-Sí, estas loca de remate.  
-Shikamaru, ¿Porque..?  
-¡Estamos en un hospital mujer! - grito el Nara - ¡Mi amiga esta a punto de morir y a tí se te ocurre ponerte celosa por algo que paso hace años!  
El joven penso que Temari se le lanzaría al cuello. Él mismo se sintio terrible. Jamás le había gritado a nadie, pero esa preciosa rubia de coletas le había tocado los...bueno, no tenía caso decirlo según él.  
Sin embargo, Temari solo se encogio y se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada más. Shikamaru solo alzo la mano, pero algo lo mantuvo clavado allí hasta que Temari desaparecio de su vista.

Kiba miraba con atención a Tayuya. No solo le sorprendía la rapidez y celeridad que ponía al trabajar, sino que ahora llevaba 20 minutos sin decir una sola palabra. En sus citas anteriores, la pelirroja, no solo hacía uso de su "fino" lenguaje, sino era capaz de hablar como si tuviera un motor fuera de borda.  
Aunque como cualquier representante algo machista del sexo masculino, que prefería que una mujer hablará lo menos posible, en realidad Kiba extrañaba escucharla hablar. Se sentía culpable por quitarle lo que consideraba, su "mejor" cualidad.  
-Tayuya...  
-Callate - respingo la chica mientras le untaba desinfectante en la cara - no estoy de humor para hablar.  
-Como gustes, pero extraño tu voz.  
-¿La extrañas? Dios, estas realmente chiflado.  
-¿Crees que estoy chiflado?  
-Claro. Solo un idiota rechaza seguir a mi lado...  
-Te recuerdo que te deje por tus "recomendaciones"  
-¿No te parece suficiente saber que he tenido diez novios los últimos 3 años? Y más sabiendo que tu has tenido dos experiencias dolorosas hace poco tiempo...  
-Tayuya, eso es mi decisión, no tuya.  
-¡Pero pareces un pin*** perro abandonado!  
Tayuya se callo automáticamente. Sin embargo, Kiba solto una risotada  
-Tienes muchísima razón, no lo niego - siguio ríendo.  
-No te entiendo, de verás.  
-No tienes que... - Kiba solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Me entere que era tu ex - comento la pelirroja mientras guardaba los frascos y vendas.  
-¿Y como la viste?  
-Delicada. La hemorragia era muy intensa. Lo último que escuche, es que el niño esta bien.  
-Eso es bueno. Ino es fuerte, saldrá adelante.  
-No pareces muy preocupado.  
-¿Para que? Aparte, tiene a Sai a su lado.  
-¿Acaso noto una ligera nota de amargura? - sonrio Tayuya. Kiba disminuyo un tanto su sonrisa, pero la mantuvo.  
-Quizás, pero aun es la resaca de haber estado con ella. Las cosas no terminaron bien.  
-¿Crees?  
-No lo sé - Kiba se volvio hacia Tayuya, que le miraba extrañamente - ¿Porque la pregunta?  
-Porque no me gusta besar a alguien que esta pensando en otra mujer, que no sea yo.  
Antes de que Kiba respondiera, Tayuya se le fue encima, besandole con ganas.

Chouji solto un largo resollo mientras se detenía tratando de tomar aire frente a la entrada del hospital. Shikamaru le había dejado un mensaje en su contestadora y apenas lo había visto luego de llegar del gimnasio.  
-Se supone estoy corriendo 5 kilometros diarios, pero - Chouji se toco su abultado estomago - no logro bajar nada.  
Inclusive había dejado de comer, pero seguía marcando el mismo peso en la bascula.  
Por un momento pensó en arrojar la toalla, pero el recuerdo de aquella atractiva morena, le hacía tomar decisión nuevamente.  
-No, no, no - Chouji se palmeo las mejillas - tengo que echarle ganas, por ella. No quiero ande con un gordo fofo como yo.  
-Señor Chouji, usted no es un gordo fofo.  
La voz de Kin hizo que el Akimichi casí saltara del susto.  
-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto desconcertado.  
-Soy parte del servicio de paramédicos ahora - dio una leve inclinación - gracias por testificar a mi favor, por eso ahora pude conseguir un buen empleo.  
-Eh, no fue nada - Chouji se froto el cabello. Kin le sonrio alegremente, sin embargo, entorno su mirada hacia una ambulancia que se encontraba en el acceso.  
-Pareces molesta.  
-Oh, un poco. Fuí por algo de comer, pero cuando regresé, mi amiga estaba con su "novio" y tuve que irme.  
-Ya veo. ¿No te molestará si te acompaño?  
-En absoluto. Me encantaría algo de compañía. Aparte, quisiera preguntarle quien le dijo que era un gordo fofo.  
-¿Eh? - Chouji sudo - no, es algo que me digo para motivarme.  
-Ah, ya veo. Espero no halla sido una chica. Usted es un chico apuesto, un poco rellenito, nada más.  
Chouji quiso sonreír felizmente, pero el último comentario le dejo un fuerte sabor agridulce.

Hinata y Matsuri se miraron. Ambas parecían el reflejo de una y la otra, no solo por las ojeras que traían, ni mucho menos por el cabello todo desordenado, causado por pasar toda la noche en un hospital, sino porque sus dos "jefes", estaban frente al contrato final, que daba por terminada la fusión y la cooperación entre Konoha Corps y Suna Inc.  
La parte final de la negociación se estaba haciendo cerca de donde los demás seguían viendo la novela coreana.  
-Yo no se porque le hacen de emoción - mascullo de repente Kankuro, pero un codazo firme de Tenten lo paro en seco.  
-El negocio nos conviene - murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Naruto asintio. Curiosamente, luego de haber aclarado las cosas con Hinata, el rubio había acelerado los planes de la fusión, a un ritmo brutal, que había dejado sorprendido al "marionetista" de Suna.  
-Mucho, bastante - complemento finalmente Naruto luego de unos momentos, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo. Antes de que el mismo Gaara dijera algo, el presidente de Konoha estampo su rubrica en el contrato.  
-Vaya - Kankuro parpadeo - eso fue audaz.  
Tenten también quedo sorprendida y horrorizada. Si Shikamaru hubiera estado, habría impedido esto.  
sin embargo, un "lío de faldas", lo había dejado fuera de acción momentaneamente.  
-No me gusta me apresuren - sentencio Gaara, que tomo el bolígrafo que había dejado su contraparte a lado del papel - pero en estos casos..  
Y sin más, escribio su nombre y firma sobre la parte correspondiente.  
Sin embargo, antes de que todos soltaran un largo suspiro de alivio, Naruto busco dentro de su chaqueta y deposito una cajita sobre el papel, mostrando un anillo de compromiso.  
-¿Y esto? - Gaara parpadeo - Digo, me halagas, pero no creo seas mi tipo.  
-No es para tí - sonrio Naruto ahogando la carcajada de Kankuro, que se volvio hacia la jovencita que tenía trás de él - Hinata, ¿Te casas conmigo?  
Hinata se puso pálida como un fantasma, no solo por la declaración tan "brutal" que le había soltado su novio, sino porque sentía que las miradas de todos los presentes caían sobre ella, inclusive del grupo que veía la televisión.  
-Oh Dios - alcanzo a murmurar Matsuri tapandose la boca. Gaara la miro de reojo con una sonrisa.  
-N-Naruto - Hinata, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, alcanzo a murmurar algo - ¿Por que...?  
-Hice un juramento. Si la fusión se lograba con éxito, te pediría matrimonio.  
-Idiota - se golpeo la cara Kankuro con la palma de la mano - es decir, ¿Solo lo haces por negocios?  
El comentario del marionetista, hizo que las mujeres fulminarán con la mirada a Naruto.  
-No - repuso tranquilamente - sabía que le pediría matrimonio, porque esta fusión se iba a realizar de una u otra manera.  
Kankuro hizo una mueca mientras la sonrisa de Gaara se ampliaba y se levantaba.  
-¿Entonces Hyuga Hinata... - el pelirrojo inclino la cabeza - vas a aceptarlo? Digo, su presunción tiene que reportarle algo bueno.  
Al instante, todos en la sala comenzaron a corear: "aceptalo, aceptalo".  
-¡Estan idiotas! - la voz de Hinata paro en seco el coro, dejando a más de uno sorprendidos - ¡No necesito que nadie me apresure! ¡He deseado esto desde que lo conocí!  
-¿Desde que nos conocimos? - parpadeo Naruto. Hinata se volvio a verlo tan roja como una amapola.  
-N-N-Naruto...  
-Pervertida - se alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Sakura, pero al instante, todos vieron con horror como Hinata se desplomaba fuera de combate por la presión.  
-¡Hinata! - Naruto alcanzo a atraparla antes de que azotará, pero inclusive él perdio la vertical cuando la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios, murmuraba "sí, sí, sí".  
-Por Dios, al fin - suspiro Karin que se había acercado con Shino, mientras comenzaba a aplaudir.  
El sonido de una puerta abriendose, paro en seco los aplausos: Tsunade había salido de la sala de operaciones.  
El ambiente de la sala bajo dramáticamente.  
-Ino... - Sakura fue la primera en acercarse a su jefa - ¿Como...?  
La mirada que le dirigio Tsunade a Sakura, lo dijo todo.

_WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN,  
CAN´T KEEP HIS MIND ON NOTHING ELSE  
HE´LL TRADE THE WORLD FOR THE GOOD THING HE´S FOUND  
IF SHE´S BAD HE CAN´T SEE IT  
SHE CAN DO NO WRONG  
TURN HIS BACK ON HIS BEST FRIEND IF HE PUT HER DOWN_

_WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN, I KNOW EXACTLY HOW HE FEELS  
´CAUSE BABY BABY BABY YOU´RE MY WORLD_

Temari había pasado llorando enfrente de la sala de cuneros, tratando de encontrar la salida del hospital. Sin embargo, una melodía conocida la detuvo.  
Vio con sorpresa, como el novio de Ino, se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, cargando un bulto rosado, mientras canturreaba esa melodía en voz baja.  
Temari veía sorprendida como el pelinegro, que era tan pálido como la cera, se movía cadenciosamente, como si bailara con su hija recien nacida. Por un momento, parecio a ver a Shikamaru allí, cargando a uno de los 4 hijos que ella soñaba tener.  
Lo cual hizo que comenzará a llorar nuevamente.  
-Tus gimoteos despertarán a los bebes - escucho de repente. Temari dio un respingo y vio desconcertada, como Sai estaba frente a ella, cargando a su hija entre brazos, dedicandole una de sus raras sonrisas.  
-L-Lo siento. ¿Pero hace un momento te ví allí? - señalo el cubículo. Sai solo siguio sonriendo - eh, mejor me voy.  
-Te diría que sí, ya que se sabe por varios estudios que una mujer deprimida puede traer mala vibración a los niños, pero como me siento igual, ya no creo influya mucho.  
Temari enarco una ceja. Había escuchado de la peculiaridad de Sai, pero esto era el colmo.  
-Supongo estas contento por tener a tu hija entre los brazos - comento la rubia tratando de desvíar el tema.  
-Sí, adoro a mi preciosa Misaki.  
-¿Misaki?  
-Exacto. No habíamos escogido nombre, pero tiene mucha relación con el nombre de Ino.  
-"Belleza que florece" - sonrio Temari - le queda - luego su sonrisa desaparecio - demasiado...  
-Supongo estas deprimida porque tu novio y mi novia salieron juntos un tiempo y tuvieron un hijo.  
Temari se quedo horrorizada. ¿Que tanto sabía este tipo al respecto?  
-Ino me conto. Dijo que era la forma de dejar el pasado atrás.  
-P-Pero...¿Eso no es ser algo cínico?  
-No lo creo. Solo se deja el pasado y punto.  
-ESo es imposible! El pasado es lo que te define!  
-Exacto. Me define, pero eso hace unos minutos, antes de venir aquí. Antes de ver a mi preciosa hija, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella muriera en lugar de Ino.  
Temari se quedo aun más en shock. Sai era un loco.  
-Sin embargo, ahora me enamoré de esta pequeña - Sai entonces cambio su expresión y miro cariñosamente al bultito rosa entre sus brazos - ella es Ino. Y soy padre, gracias a ella y a Misaki. Por eso, el pasado no importa. Lo único que importa es mi presente.  
Temari iba a replicar, pero se quedo callada, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho Sai.  
-Los bebes les encanta que los mimen - musito Sai de repente - los hace sentir seguros, porque eso los hace sentir seguros y tomar riesgos sin que el miedo domine sus vidas  
Antes de que Temari dijera algo, se escucharon una serie de pasos que rompieron con la quietud del lugar.  
Al instante, Rock Lee y Sakura aparecieron frente a él, jadeando por el esfuerzo.  
-S-Sai - tartamudeo Lee - Tsunade nos dio noticias!  
-¿Que tipo de noticias? - parpadeo el pelinegro, mientras se veía como apretaba fuertemente el bulto rosa contra él - Ella esta...  
-Va a salir de terapia - Sakura levanto la vista - se pondrá bien!  
Sai se puso más pálido aun de lo que era y sus piernas se tambalearon de repente. Por suerte, Lee alcanzo a quitarle a la niña de sus brazos, antes de que se derrumbará sobre el suelo y se soltará a llorar fuertemente, ante los rostros de felicidad de Sakura y Temari.

Tsunade suspiro. Hubiera querido que la celebración, tanto por el matrimonio de Naruto, como la recuperación de Ino, hubiese sido en otro sitio, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Estos chicos la habían pasado horrible en las últimas horas y merecían algo distinto.  
-Pudimos salvarlo - Shizune se acerco mientras se quitaba el cubrebocas - tal vez no hubiese sido necesario. Sai parece contento con su hija.  
-Lo sé, pero como mujer, saber que no puedes tener más hijos, es...deprimente.  
Shizune miro con cariño a su jefa. La operación se había complicado, no tanto por la cesarea en sí, sino por la matriz de Ino. La chica estaba desangrandose practicamente y una histerectomia hubiese sido una solución rápida y práctica.  
Sin embargo, Tsunade se había pasado las horas tratando de salvar el utero de la chica, de una manera que la misma Shizune jamás había visto antes.  
Pero cuando lograron parar el sangrado y vio el rostro de felicidad de Tsunade, Shizune había podido entender muchas cosas con respecto a esta última.  
-Ser mujer no es sencillo - sentencio la rubia jefa mientras se daba la vuelta - voy a dormir un rato.  
-¿Y que hago con ellos? - señalo la fiesta.  
-Dejalos un poco más, luego correlos - susurro Tsunade ante la sonrisa complice de su subordinada.

Shikamaru sonrio mientras veía a todos sus conocidos y amigos hacer un brindis por las buenas nuevas.  
Las chicas iban sirviendo bebidas, mientras los hombres se daban palmadas.  
Las estrellas del evento, eran el bebé de Sai, Misaki, que el orgulloso padre, pasaba en las manos de cada uno de los presentes. La otra, era el anillo que Hinata mostraba a cada una de las chicas, que no paraban de dar felicitaciones o comentarios de envidia.  
-Y nadie se acuerda de la fusión - el Nara nego con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para tomar la botella de refresco y servirse más.  
Sin embargo, una mano se interpuso, tomando el recipiente y sirviendo con lentitud el líquido dentro del vaso.  
-Andas tan cansado que seguro lo tirabas - Temari lo miro un momento mientras terminaba de servirlo. Shikamaru igual la contemplo unos segundos.  
-Sí, tienes razón - el joven tomo el vaso y se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio para que se sentará la joven en el sillón. La rubia dudo un momento, pero termino por hacerlo.  
-¿Que haces? - Temari parpadeo cuando vio que Shikamaru comenzaba a servirle a ella en otro vaso.  
-Devolverte el favor. No me gusta estar en deuda con mi mujer.  
-Lo haces ver como si fuera un suplicio - apostillo molesta mientras tomaba su vaso. Shikamaru sonrio.  
-No, en realidad es divertido.  
-¿Te he es divertida nuestra relación tan..bizarra?  
-Un poco. No es fastidiosa ni aburrida.  
-Tienes una prometida loca y celosa.  
-Y un prometido ojo alegre y coqueto - sonrio Shikamaru. Temari abrio la boca, pero solo se volvio hacia Hinata, que mostraba entre apenada y orgullosa su anillo.  
-¿Serán felices? - pregunto de repente.  
-Puede ser. Pero les llevamos ventaja.  
-¿En que?  
-Ellos aun no han tenido sexo.  
Temari solto una carcajada, que Shikamaru correspondio mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

Sasuke canturreaba una canción en voz baja mientras hacía ejercicio en una barra que le habían colocado dentro del cuarto en la prisión. Para cualquier chica que lo viera, no podría evitar soltar un suspiro, ya que el chico parecía tener musculos por todos lados.

_DON'T CRY  
hatenai itami to kanashimi kara  
kimi o sukue tadarou  
motto tsuyokute no hira ni  
furete misete  
EVER AND NEVER END  
toki hanatsu FLY AWAY_

kisamu inochi no tsubasa de uware kawaru toki o machi kogarete

DON'T CRY  
koware sou na hodo dakishimetara  
kimi ga furueteita  
sotto ga zasute no hira ni  
furete misete  
kitto sagashitei ta'nda  
iro o senai  
kimi toi iu na no kiseki  
motto tsuyoku te no hira de  
boku ni furete  
EVER AND NEVER END

-¿Emulando a Edward Norton en Historia Americana X? - se escucho una voz trás de él mientras hacía la flexión número 89. El chico sonrio y se solto, cayendo perfectamente.  
-Quizás - sonrio el pelinegro mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba el sudor. La joven solo se ajusto sus lentes con fondo de botella.  
-¿Esperas algo?  
-No puedo hablar contigo mientras estas semidesnudo.  
-No estoy semidesnudo - Sasuke sonrio seductoramente mientras flexionaba el cuerpo, mostrando más musculos. Shino solo le sonrio de manera desabrida.  
-Sasuke...  
-Vale Shiho, vale - el joven tomo una camiseta de la prisión - se nota que eres una abogada en pleno.  
-Quizás, pero tengo cosas más importantes.  
-A este paso, no encontrarás novio.  
-Busco un chico inteligente.  
-¿Y yo no lo soy?  
-No lo eres. Cambiaste tu declaración a culpabilidad de último. ¿Que estabas pensando?  
-Quería protegerme.  
-Pues lo haces muy bien. Ahora cambiar nuevamente tu estatus será un hito, ya que el juicio esta cerca.  
-¿Y mis posibilidades?  
-Apenas estoy viendo eso. Pero tienes cosas a tu favor.  
Sasuke volvio a sonreírle seductoramente ante el comentario, pero Shino le ignoro olímpicamente. En otros tiempos, el Uchiha se habría sentido dolido por esto, pero ahora le divertía. Ya había pasado por tantas mujeres frívolas o mentalmente dañadas, que le divertía alguien tan centrada como Shino.  
Shikamaru no se había equivocado en recomendarla.  
-Kakashi declarara a tu favor - musito Shino rompiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro - eso es bueno.  
-¿Y Naruto?  
-Lo hará con gusto, igual esta chica, Makoto. Aunque ella parecía molesto contigo.  
-No lo niego, le hice bastante daño.  
Shino solo hizo una mueca como diciendo "comprensible". Entonces Sasuke noto como ella entorna los ojos a través de los anteojos.  
-Sakura anda bien.  
-Ah, excelente.  
-En serio. Te envía saludos.  
Sasuke no respondio. Shiho quiso sonreír, pero contuvo el gesto. Era cierto que aun él sentía algo por la pelirrosa.  
-Solo firma estos papeles. Volveré mañana por más.  
-Excelente, aquí te estare esperando - Sasuke le guiño el ojo coquetamente, pero solo recibio un maletazo suave en la cabeza por parte de su inteligente abogada.

Neji solto un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba en los asientos de la sala de visitas. Tecnicamente todos se habían ido por su cuenta al saber que Ino estaba fuera de peligro. Algunos a esperar fuera del cuarto donde estaba, otros a descansar un rato. Aunque la pantalla aun seguía proyectando la serie que estaban viendo, alguien había puesto "muting", antes de irse.  
-Creo es prudente irnos a casa - musito Makoto trás él. Neji asintio una vez mientras se levantaba - jamás logro sorprenderte. Es como si tuvieras un ojo trás la cabeza  
-He estado peleando por mi estatus mucho tiempo - Neji la miro de reojo - Tiendo a estar siempre en alerta.  
-¿Entonces supongo también sabrás que voy a aceptar tu compromiso?

-¿Que? - Neji se paro en seco.  
-Lo que escuchaste. Acepto ser tu novia o prometida. Si quieres, hasta lo firmamos por contrato.  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Neji estaba boquiabierto. Makoto seguía cruzada de brazos, pero por dentro sonreía. Al menos había logrado sorprender al "genio".  
-Oye, oye, me agrada la idea, pero no voy a aceptar algo por el calor del momento - replico el Hyuga.  
-No lo hago porque Ino este mejor - Makoto se acerco a Neji, pero se detuvo a un metro de él - lo hago porque me parece algo conveniente.  
-Nuevamente, no quiero algo así - Neji alzo las manos - te quiero conmigo, porque sientes algo por mí, no por un estupido convenio como el que vimos en esa serie coreana.  
-Y yo te digo que no es así. Realmente te quiero.  
-Makoto, eso sono sumamente falso.  
-Bueno, te estimo.  
-Eso sono peor.  
-Digamos me caes bien - sonrio la chica pícaramente. Neji solo nego con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.  
-Estas loca. Luego hablamos.  
Sin embargo, Makoto se adelanto y se planto frente a él.  
-¿Porque me rechazas?  
-No te rechazo. Solo digo que estas loca de remate y no voy a aceptar esto.  
-Neji, tu me lo has pedido muchas veces.  
-Lo sé, pero no de esta manera.  
-Pues no tendrás otra manera - la joven se cruzo de brazos - esta es mi "manera".  
Neji enarco una ceja y estuvo a punto de soltarle un "estas demente", pero se contuvo. Ciertamente, Makoto no era como el promedio. Por algo se había enamorado de ella.  
-¿Enamorado? Vaya. Que fuerte.  
-¿Estas bien? - la chica descruzo los brazos y le miro preocupada - te pusiste pálido.  
-No, estoy bien. Solo me agarro esto por sorpresa.  
-Lo siento. Llevas toda una noche sin dormir y yo con esto. Creo debí escoger otro momento. Te traere algo para animarte.  
Pero justo cuando la joven iba a dar vuelta, Neji la sujeto por la muñeca.  
-No, estoy bien - le sonrio ligeramente - quedate.  
Makoto no dijo nada, solo se volvio y se solto lentamente del agarre del Hyuga.  
-Supongo, esto debo interpretar como un "sí" de tu parte.  
-No estas errada. Desde ahora eres mi prometida.  
-Vaya, que emoción - Makoto ironizo - ¿Donde estan los fuegos artificiales y las ranas cantantes como en las buenas películas?  
-Escondidas o dormidas. Casí es de mañana.  
-Preparare la limusina - musito la chica marcialmente. Mientras ella se alejaba, Neji no pudo evitar contemplarla.  
Vestía un traje masculino tipo ejecutivo. Casí no usaba maquillaje y el pelo lo tenía todo encrispado. Neji la había visto hacerse remolinos con el cabello cuando estaba nerviosa, de allí que lo tuviera así.  
Aparte, su caminar tenía un mínimo de contoneo, lo cual la hacía ver de repente muy masculina.  
Ni se diga su actitud de "machorra" insufrible.  
Sin embargo, esos ojos llenos de preocupación, atención y de algo más, le hicieron sonreír.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Al fin, luego de otros casí tres meses, logro terminar otro episodio. En realidad, ahora si había tenido un tanto más de tiempo así inspiración. Sin embargo, el detalle estribaba más en como terminar ya esta historia.  
Así es, este es el antepenúltimo (eso sino se me ocurre otra cosa para alargar uno o dos episodios más) episodio. Solo dos más y habrá un final.  
Realmente he disfrutado hacer este fic desde hace ya casí 4 años (bueno, 2 y medio, ya que un año y medio fue sabático). Típico, la nostalgia hace que uno le piense a como terminarlo y que sea de buena manera.  
En este caso, vemos como algunas relaciones ya se estan zanjando y otras dan el toque crítico, como el caso de la declaración de Naruto con Hinata, o la resolución que tomo Makoto.  
Iba a incluír más de Shino y Karin, así de Matsuri y Gaara, pero decidí dejarlos para los dos últimos episodios, ya que estas dos parejas, junto con el Naruhina, han sido las más populares, así de las que más he disfrutado escribir.  
Pero bueno, aun no es el final, así que dejemos las nostalgias para luego.  
Por cierto, la escena del principio, es una transcripción de una famosísima serie coreana, llamada "Mi adorable Sam Soom", que me ha servido un tanto de inspiración para ciertos tipos de caracter jejeje. Altamente recomendable para quienes buscan un "buen" dorama.  
Las dos canciones usadas en este episodio son "When a man loves a woman" de Michael Bolton, así "Innocent Sorrow" de los abingdon boys school, una genial rola de Man.  
Saludos a Tsuki Hyuuga, Omiku-chan, Azrael, Selpharion, annie-sama, daphne-gabycoco, shinofan, Zaaf15, sango surime, zulemo1, hiromihyuga24, Valerii Hyuga, 10xXx10, Heero Kusanagi, naruhinashikatema, Skuld Dark, Selene Moonlight, Gabe Logan, así Sifu Sihaya por sus comentarios, como también quienes leen este fic. Muchas gracias.  
Nos vemos en el próximo y penúltimo episodio!


	35. Chapter 35

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 35: ¿Que paso ayer?  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

-Sai, por favor, deja de cantarle eso a la niña - Ino se paseaba entre los estantes de flores - tenemos mucho trabajo.  
-Pero Misaki parece muy contenta - sonrio el joven mientras agitaba un bultito que movía sus manos contra él - ¿Lo ves?  
-Sí, sí - suspiro Ino mientras acomodaba las macetas y veía que los arreglos no estuvieran desordenados. Acababa de pasar una señora con dos hijos y no sabía que destrozos habían dejado en la tienda.  
Habían pasado tres meses desde la dichosa cirugía. Ino por momentos se sentía débi, pero Tsunade le había asegurado que había quedado muy bien, para la hemorragia que había desarrollado.  
Aunque no tener hijos hubiera sido preferible a morir, Ino estaba contenta por seguir viva y poder tener otro...claro, en unos años más, cuando estuviera más recuperada.  
Y no solo eso, sino el negocio había literalmente "florecido", llegando inclusive a tener encargos del extranjero.  
Igual gracias a Sai, que no solo había cuidado de ella, sino de la niña, como un fiel padre.

_I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse tv evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity_

Y allí nuevamente se escuchaba la voz del padre de su hija, cantandole una canción sumamente cursí.  
No es que le molestará Savage Garden, pero siempre había pensado para Misaki algo más de cultura, refinado.  
No una canción popera, interpretada por chicos de dudosa sexualidad.  
Ino hizo una mueca. ¿Cuando se había hecho tan vieja? Si de niña le gustaban, y ahora parecía una viejita quejandose del tamborazo.  
-Sakura tiene razón, tener hijos envejece.  
-¿Apenas te das cuenta? - exclamo Sai.  
Misaki solto una linda carcajada, cuando vio a su padre en el suelo, derribado por el impacto de una maceta.  
Sin embargo, Sai, aun con sangre escurriendole por la frente, alcanzo a sonreír mientras su esposa se alejaba furiosa, al tanto checaba un mensaje en su celular.

-Quien iba a pensar que estaríamos las dos aquí, platicando como viejas amigas.  
-No creas que aun te perdono...perra.  
-Tan sutil como siempre golfa.  
Al instante, Sakura y Karin soltaron una risita. Las dos se encontraron fuera del hospital, desayunando en un comedero. Una costumbre que habían adquirido desde hacía unos meses.  
-¿Y porque no esta el fortacho de tu novio aquí? - pregunto Karin mientras degustaba unos huevos revueltos.  
-Lee ha estado ocupado últimamente. Aunque la fusión se llevo con éxito, ahora esta a cargo de la sección de distribución.  
-¿No temes alguna loca te lo robé? - sonrio Karin maliciosa - aparecio como uno de los solteros más codiciados en la revista "Nintendo Power".  
-Sí, un ligero error que cometió Naruto al dar el perfil de sus allegados - mascullo Sakura mientras hundía peligrosamente el tenedor en sus hotcakes - pero es algo que ya esta en el pasado.  
Karin ahora cayo en cuenta, porque el rubio estaba con un ojo hinchado la última vez que lo había visto.  
-No pensé que fueras tan celosa.  
-Lo eres cuando tu novio recibé tantas llamadas de mujeres desquisiadas - suspiro la pelirrosa - al menos Shino es algo seguro.  
-Ya lo creo. Generalmente no está metido en ninguna actividad que involucré mujeres y sus clases de filosofía son muy aburridas.  
-Lo dices como si a tí no te lo parecierán.  
-No lo son...bueno, si eres alguien que apenas ha leído esbozos, se te hacen eternas, pero tanto escucharlo, ya me doy una idea de lo que piensa... - la pelirroja se detuvo al ver la mirada de Sakura - ¿Que? ¿Dije algo?  
-No, solo me...extraña esa actitud tuya. Cuando nos disputabamos a Sasuke, eras tan...  
-Lo sé. Una loca pervertida y excéntrica. Sin embargo - Karin miro su plato de desayuno - Shino tiene una forma de ser...que... - ya no pudo continuar, mientras bajaba aun más la mirada. Sakura quiso soltar una larga carcajada, pero al ver el estado de la chica, solo sonrio enormemente. Era increíble el cambio que había presentado en este largo año.  
Antes era una mujer caprichosa, orgullosa, fría.  
Ahora, se sonrojaba en solo pensar en su pareja, como cualquier adolescente.  
El amor, no cabía duda.  
Sin embargo, cuando la pelirrosa trato de distraerse con el diario que tenía a lado, todo eso se cayo al suelo, más al ver la imagen de un joven conocido en una de las secciones de cultura.  
Y su comunicado de que pronto abandonaría el país.  
-¿Karin...? - Sakura trago saliva. La susodicha desperto de su ensoñamiento, mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-¿Tú? ¿Padrino?  
Gaara asintio mientras Kankuro soltaba un silbido.  
-El mismo vino ayer a pedírmelo.  
-Supongo pasaste una mala noche, no? - sonrio el marionetista. Gaara solo hizo una mueca.  
-Es demasiado ruidoso...aunque es lógico. Va a casarse.  
-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
-Traté de tener novia y mira lo que paso. Así que por el momento dejaré eso por la paz.  
Kankuro solo fruncio el entrecejo. No podía negar que su hermano tenía algo de razón. Tenía una endemoniada suerte para conseguir mujer.  
Makoto se le declaro, pero luego renunció y ahora estaba de "prometida" de Neji, mientras Matsuri había presentado su renuncia al día siguiente de la fusión, desapareciendo del mapa en los últimos tres meses.  
-¿Señor Gaara? - se escucho una voz trás ellos. Dos jovenes de aspecto desaliñado y mirada distraída aparecieron.  
-¿Que sucede? Yoki, Korobi...creo haberles dicho que tocarán antes de entrar - mascullo el pelirrojo. Ambos jovenes se encogieron repentinamente  
-Lo sentimos, pero llego esto con carácter de urgencia.  
Gaara parpadeo mientras uno de sus subordinados le depositaban el paquete entre sus manos. Por la letra que dictaba su nombre en el papel, parecía de Naruto.  
-Veo que ahora te decidiste a contratar hombres en lugar de mujeres, es una mejora - sonrio Kankuro cínicamente mientras veía como los dos "subordinados" salían como niños asustados de la oficina.  
-Las mujeres son infinitamente mejores - Gaara comenzo a abrir el paquete - pero no quiero arriesgarme a otra metida de...  
Kankuro se volvio al detectar la nota de sorpresa. Él también miro desconcertado lo que había dentro.

El crujido de varios huesos hizo que los asistentes hicieran una mueca de dolor, mientras el oponente se retorcía sobre el tatami sujetandose el hombro.  
-Creo que volví a hacerlo - una chica de cabello castaño largo le sonrio a Neji Hyuuga, el cual se encontraba viendo el combate en un rincón del dojo.  
-Ya lo creo - Neji suspiro mientras tronaba los dedos. Al instante, dos sujetos del clan tomaron al herido, sacandolo de manera rápida del tatami. Neji se volvio hacia los presentes - como ven, mi prometida es digna para ser mi esposa y la tomaré como tal cuando sea el tiempo. En especial de tí...tío.  
La mirada de Neji y de la joven se posaron sobre la cabecera de los Hyuuga.  
-Neji - Hiashi, padre de Hinata y Hanabi solto un largo suspiro - sabes mi opinión al respecto y no cambiaré de mi opinión, aunque la chica maté a todos.  
Makoto dio un paso al frente con los puños en alto, pero Neji se interpusó.  
-Entiendo eso tío, por eso me veré obligado a renunciar a mi herencia para estar con ella.  
Por respuesta, el Hyuuga recibio un codazo de Makoto y a la vez una serie de murmullos del resto del clan.  
-Neji, por favor, no hagas tonterías. Aparte, he escuchado que esta chica es tu...  
-Concubina - Makoto alzo la voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que resonará por todo el dojo. Los Hyuuga presente carraspearon sorprendidos - sí, lo soy. He tenido sexo con Neji aquí y en todos lados de la casa, ¿Algún problema?  
Todos miraron con horror a la "plebeya", mientras Neji solo suspiraba. Hacía unos meses estos comentarios lo hubieran horrorizado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la lengua larga de su "prometida".  
-Aparte, "su excelencia" - Makoto resalto esto último con íronia - se supone sus dos hijas estarían aquí igual para avalar esto.  
-Hinata y Hanabi no tienen que avalar nada - Hiashi se levanto subitamente - ellas son mis hijas y...  
-Atrevete padre a decir algo más y conocerás algo más que nuestras sonrisas - se escucho una fría voz atrás de Hiashi. El susodicho se volvio lentamente y vio horrorizado como las dos hijas aparecían en la entrada, mirandolo despectivamente.  
-H-Hinata, pensé que estarías...  
-Sí, estaba viendo lo de mi boda, pero alguién me hablo diciendo que habías adelantado la ceremonia, que curioso, ¿No?  
-Y mi dulce hermana no tardo en avisarme - sonrio Hanabi - por cierto, me pagarás otro vuelo a EUA, ya que tendré que quedarme más tiempo para ver que esto se haga bien.  
Neji no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras sus dos primas literalmente se le iban encima a su padre. No solamente él había cambiado, sino también ellas.  
Mientras Hinata señalaba a su padre con él, estaba lejos aquella chica tímida que había tratado de salir con alocado rubio.  
Al tanto, Hanabi hacía una mueca de enojo muy parecida a la de su padre, el cual trataba de calmarlas de algún modo.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Como? - Neji se volvio hacia la castaña. Esta solo nego con la cabeza mientras le tomaba la mano y veía a su futuro suegro, discutir con sus dos hijas, pero dando por pérdida la guerra.  
Justo en ese momento, un subordinado que no estaba presente en el dojo, entro sigilosamente y se hinco frente a Neji, entregandole un extraño paquete.

-¿No podemos casarnos otro día? Va a ser muy problemático.  
-A callar, sabes que nos salé más económico.  
-¿Económico? Pero mujer, eres rica!  
-Rica, pero no gastadora. Aparte, será mejor para los dos, no tendrás que organizar tantas cosas tú solo.  
Shikamaru solo suspiro mientras seguía a su loca prometida por el centro comercial. Aunque técnicamente tenía razón, Temari en realidad estaba gastando de manera peligrosa en las últimas semanas.  
Pero al menos había sido su dinero y no él de Shikamaru...ya tenía suficiente con haber puesto una cantidad exorbitante por la luna de miel.  
-¿Que diablos tienen esas cabezas de Pascua? - Shikamaru se detuvo frente a una agencia de viajes mientras veía las cabezas erguirse y parecían mirarlo con detenimiento.  
-Shikamaru, deja de estar de flojo y ven a ayudarme con esto - se escucho la voz de Temari trás unos arreglos florales. Shikamaru hizo una cara de desagrado, pero el sonido del celular lo paro en seco.  
-Gracias Dios, gracias - susurro antes de contestar - ¿Bueno? ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero..pero...eso es...vale, vale - el Nara colgo y solto un suspiro más largo.  
-¿Sucede algo? - la rubia se irguió entre los arreglos.  
-Tengo que irme. Me hablaron.  
-¿Irte? Pero estas de vacaciones!  
-No me refiero a eso, sino a "eso".  
-¿Eso? - Temari fruncio el entrecejo. Entonces comprendio - ah, eso.  
-Sí, eso. Son unos idiotas.  
-A mí no tanto, me parecio sumamente tierno.  
Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Su esposa claro estaba contenta.  
Sin embargo, la llamada le daba un chance de escapar, lo cual no desaprovecho, aun ante los reclamos de su chica.

-¡Con una chin****! - el grito resonó por todo el edificio - ¡Dijiste que ibamos a cenar!  
-Ibamos - se escucho una voz más suave, pero igual de firme - pero me acaban de mandar un mensaje y tengo que irme.  
-¡Chucho cabr***! - se escucho como azotaban una puerta y el improperio restante no se alcanzaba a escuchar.  
-No se como la aguantas - Asuma, el jefe de la estación vio entrar a su estrella matutina con paso cansino a la cabina.  
-Es lista, guapa, buena en la cama y maneja un buen vocabulario...bueno, casí.  
-Aun así. Yo me hubiera vuelto loco.  
-No todas pueden ser como Kurenai - Kiba le guiño el ojo. Asuma se sonrojo mientras se volvía a su oficina. Kiba tomo asiento y le sonrio a su asistente, el cual le alzo el pulgar.  
-Bienvenidos una vez, a la guarida del Lobo - Kiba se acerco al micrófono - aquí su locutor Inuzuka Kiba, con buena música las siguientes tres horas. Estamos al aire, pide tu música - Kiba tomo el teléfono con la primera llamada - ¿Si? La guarida del Lobo, el control es...  
-¡A la chin**** tu jod** control! ¡Voy a castrarte!  
Kiba miro horrorizado el auricular. Miro de reojo a su asistente que solo se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una seña de que alguien le rebanaba el pescuezo. Para variar, Tayuya había vuelto a amenazarlo con matarlo sino lo obedecía.  
-Gracias por hablar - suspiro Kiba - ¿Tu canción?  
-¡Canción gilip*****! ¡Te voy a partir las pelotas!  
-Ah, ¿Una canción de deportes?  
-¡Deportes la ching***!  
-Ya sé! Por tu léxico y los deportes, quieres algo de Molotov!  
-No, claro que no cabr***! Hazme caso!  
-Y vamos con "Just want to meter mi gol" de Molotov - sonrio Kiba mientras azotaba el auricular. Se volvio hacia su asistente y le trono los nudillos molesto. Este solo asintio resignado, mientras ponía la canción y comenzaba a bloquear las llamadas de la novia lepera de su jefe.

_Taquetin taqueton el equipo campion  
las porristas traen rosita pom pon  
Lleno total de la banda que rifa,  
es mas, hasta esta el jefe de la FIFA  
Aqui en coloso la cancha y a lo ancho  
the feeling in the air it's like San Pancho.  
_

_Y de un vestido da un extraño olor a caca,  
sale adelante la mascota es una vaca  
Tocando el pito arranca el partido.  
El nunca comprado, el siempre a mentido.  
Not to make a goal in your hole,_

_JUST WANT TO METER MI GOOL _

_No la hagan de dos en el Azteca,  
meter una gol que sea de chonteca.  
Me tiene cansado, arbitro vendido,  
tocando alvedreses todo el partido._

_De uno en uno, de dos en dos  
metidos al centro, peleando el balon.  
Que es lo que marcaste, arbitro marica,  
es hijo de Juanga y Americanista._

Mientras imaginaba los dialogos entre su pobre asistente y su novia, Kiba pensaba la forma de escapar del edificio. Claro, sonaba loco, adoraba a su novia, pero su paranoia a veces tenía niveles que superaban lo normal.  
Lo cual le provoco que se riera un rato. Y claro, él era aun más anormal por aguantarla así como así.

Chouji estaba pálido como la cera. Era la última vez que le contaba algo a Shikamaru. Ciertamente era su amigo, pero de eso a contarle al idiota de Naruto lo que pasaba entre Kin y él, era la muerte en vida.  
-Vamos Chouji, hoy te declararás.  
Y eso era lo peor. Naruto siempre optaba por la acción al pensar, y lógico, su primera maniobra era ir a declararse a la chica en cuestión.  
Claro, algo que Chouji jamás había pensado en hacer en su vida.  
-Naruto, agradezco el gesto, pero... - el pobre chico sudaba. Ambos iban en el coche del rubio rumbo a la casa de la susodicha - pero esta bien, así como su amigo.  
-¿Su amigo? Pero si los ojos te brillán cuando hablas de ella.  
Bueno, eso no se podía negar. Kin era preciosa y aparte una gran conversadora.  
Lo único horrendo del asunto, es que Kin en otro tiempo había sido ex de Shikamaru.  
¿Porque todas las chicas que le gustaban, ya habían pasado por las manos de su mejor amigo?  
Claro, no podía culpar a Shikamaru. Había algo en su personalidad que lo hacía un iman innato para las chicas, aun cuando él no hacía el menor intento para atraerlas. Era muy problemático lidear con tanta mujer.  
Bendita su suerte.  
-¿Entonces?  
Chouji miro con pesar a su amigo rubio. Quería matarlo realmente, pero él iba a casarse en unos días y no parecía lo justo. Aparte, luego Hinata lo mataría a él.  
-Naruto, por favor - Chouji le detuvo la mano cuando Naruto iba a cambiar velocidad - detente.  
-Pero...  
-Por favor.  
El rubio hizo una mueca y solo suspiro mientras manejaba para estacionarse.  
-Siento hacerte esto, pero no quiero - sentencio el gordito - te digo que estoy bien así.  
-Chouji, sé que tu autoestima no es buena, pero debes intentarlo.  
-¿Intentarlo? No quiero. Las cosas estan bien así. Por favor.  
-Pero... - en ese momento, sono el celular del rubio. El Akimichi dio gracias por el momento de respiro.  
-Sí, sí...entiendo - Naruto colgo y miro a su amigo - esta bien. No insistiré por el momento.  
-Gracias, ¿Ahora podemos volver a mi negocio? Mis clientes deben estar preocupados porque me sacaste de la oficina así porque sí.  
-Lo siento, pero no iremos allí.  
-¿Eh? - Chouji parpadeo - ¿Porque? Ya dije que...  
-No te preocupes, iremos a otro lado - Naruto le guiño el ojo mientras daba un volantazo ante el grito de horror de su amigo.

La joven solto un par de lágrimas mientras caía luego de correr unos metros. Al querer levantarse, un gruñido hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se hincara nuevamente. Su mano se dirigió hacia su pierna derecha.  
-Esta torcido - murmuro con la voz quebrada. Era el peor día de su vida. No solamente su prometido se había ido con otra, sino su padre estaba grave en el hospital y su hermana la odiaba.  
Y ahora, su tobillo.  
-¿Estas bien?  
La joven levanto su bello rostro hacia esa voz gentil.  
Un apuesto joven de cabellos azules y mirada amable le observaba preocupado.  
-Tú... - alcanzo a susurrar la joven mientras la escena se difuminaba en negro.

-...Y corte! - se escucho. Al instante, las luces se encendieron. La joven se levanto al instante, como sino tuviera nada y luego de sonreírle al joven, se dio la vuelta rumbo a su camerino.  
-Estuviste muy bien - un chico de pelo anaranjado se acerco con un par de botellas de agua.  
-Eso espero - Suigetsu le sonrio mientras se secaba el sudor y tomaba una botella - aunque tú no eres mi mejor termométro al respecto.  
Al instante, el grito de varias chicas lleno el set.  
-¡Suigetsu-sama!  
-¡Te amamos!  
-¡Voltea a vernos!  
Suigetsu esbozo su sonrisa de tiburón hacia las chicas, que soltaron un grito tan delirante que los Beatles ya hubieran envidiado.  
-Suigetsu, por favor - Zabuza, el director de cámara se acerco con gesto de molestia - te he dicho que no traigas fans a la filmación.  
-No las traje, ellas se metieron.  
Zabuza solo entorno los ojos y se alejo quejandose en voz alta mientras su asistente Haku iba trás él, tratando de calmarlo.  
-Tienes una gran suerte - sonrio Juugo dandole la segunda botella, mientras Suigetsu lanzaba la primera, ya vacía, al suelo - ese agente que te vio en la boda...  
-Sí, no puedo negarlo - el peliazul sonrio con encanto - pero también es mérito tuyo. Sino fuera por tu forma de tocar, no estaríamos aquí.  
-Exageras. Karin nos apoyo al inicio.  
-Sí, Karin - Suigetsu dejo de sonreír mientras bajaba la botella de sus labios. Juugo lo miro.  
-¿La extrañas?  
-Fuimos novios, es lógico la extrañe.  
-Pensé matarías al tipo raro que ahora es su pareja.  
-Ganas no me faltaron, pero Karin se ve contenta ¿No? - Suigetsu volvió a sonreír - y yo tengo mucho que vivir.  
-Eso veo - Juugo lo acompaño al camerino - por cierto, te mandaron un mensaje.  
-¿Mensaje? Sino es una guapa mujer, no vale la pena mi estimado Tepin.  
-Oh, este lo vale - le guiño el ojo.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a su abogada frente al panel de "visitas" de la prisión. Tan pronto tomo asiento, Shiho le hizo señas para que tomara el comunicador.  
-Shino, tanto tiempo - Sasuke fue el primero en hablar - pensé te habías olvidado de mí.  
-Tan dramático como siempre - la joven de lentes miro sus notas - apenas nos vimos hace una semana.  
-Una semana en prisión es mucho tiempo preciosa.  
-¿Sabes que estos teléfonos estan intervenidos y que podría demandarte por acoso?  
-Bah, unos años más ya no me vendrían mal.  
-Trato de sacarte, por favor.  
-Lo sé, pero igual me aburro aquí.  
-Se nota que lo estas.  
-¿Que tal si me visitas, pero de manera conyugal? Sería más divertido.  
-No, gracias. Ahora hago suficiente ejercicio para seguir sudando de otras maneras. Aparte, dudo logres dejar de gritar.  
Sasuke tuvo ganas de contestarle, pero cuando Shiho le sonrio al terminar, se dio cuenta de que había algo más importante.  
-¿Que paso con mi tío?  
-Itachi y Akatsuki estuvo a punto de cercarlo - Shiho dejo sus notas y suspiro - pero escapo de último momento.  
Sasuke dio un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa. Todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, inclusive el guardia. Sin embargo, la abogada hizo un alto con la mano y nego con la cabeza.  
-Sasuke, por favor.  
-¡Para tí es fácil decirlo! - el pelinegro espeto por el teléfono - lo teníamos!  
-Aun así, no ibas a salir libre  
-Lo sé! Pero al menos aquí hubiera podido darle su mérito a ese bastardo!  
-Sasuke...  
-No entiendes Shiho! Él mato a mis padres! Él... - el pelinegro iba a azotar la mesa nuevamente, pero se contuvo, dando solo un ligero puñetazo - lo siento. Creo esto me dará unos meses más en el hoyo.  
-Creo con tu estado de ánimo, no podré darte lo siguiente, así que lo dejaremos para después.  
-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?  
Shiho saco un papel de su maleta y lo pego al vidrio. Sasuke se acerco para leerlo.  
-¿Que..es esto?  
-Como ves, un permiso de 24 horas para salir de la cárcel. Claro, bajo supervisión.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Mira abajo.  
Sasuke continuo leyendo, pero subitamente se detuvo.  
-Increíble... - solto un silbido - ese teme se va a casar.  
-Uno de los padrinos esta decidido. El otro eres tú.  
Sasuke parpadeo mientras una especie de sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.  
-Como...  
-Le costo trabajo conseguir esto, pero tienes buenos antecedentes y tu valiosa ayuda a la policía.  
-Entonces supongo no solo estare yo invitado, sino también Kakashi y Yamato.  
-Exacto. Por cierto, el traje será negro, quieres que vaya discreta o algo más...¿Liberal?  
-¿Liberal? ESpera...tú...  
-Oye, tus coqueteos no iban a un saco roto. Ahora me cumples.  
Al instante, Sasuke solto una larga carcajada ante una enorme sonrisa de la abogada.

Shino miro impasible el periodico que Karin le extendio sobre su escritorio.  
-¿Es cierto esto?  
Shino miro la foto en el susodicho y a Karin de manera alternativa. Solto un largo suspiro, mientras se reclinaba sobre el asiento.  
-Veo que eres demasiado lista.  
-Pues más de lo que parece - la chica entrecerro los ojos - ¿Porque no me...?  
-Cada dos años hago lo mismo. Me voy de viaje por un año para investigar las nuevas tendencias en cine y tecnología.  
-¿Y de donde sacas el dinero para ello?  
-Eso no puedo decirte - Shino emitio una leve sonrisa, la cual se desvanecio, al ver las primeras lágrimas de la joven - oye...  
-¡Eres un idiota! - le solto la pelirroja de golpe - ¿Que acaso no pensabas en mí?  
-No, realmente no - Shino se levanto de golpe - no estabas...en mis planes.  
-¿No estaba? ¡Llevamos más de 6 meses de novios!  
-Sí, pero jamás pensé tener una relación - susurro Aburame.  
-Entonces cambia tus planes.  
-Eso no puedo - nego - ya todo esta listo para irme.  
-¿Y cuando será eso?  
-En mayo.  
-¿Mayo? - Karin abrio la boca - ¡Eso es el próximo mes!  
Shino asintio, mientras Karin lo miraba asesinamente.  
-¡Maldito infeliz! - grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Solo me usaste!  
-¿Usarte? Jamás...  
Pero antes de que Shino reaccionará, una bofetada se incrusto en el lado derecho de su cara, haciendolo tambalear contra el escritorio.  
Antes reaccionara, la puerta se cerro de un fuerte azotón, dejando al joven lastimado en todos sentidos.  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un celular, hizo que despertará.  
-Ya se enteró supongo - se escucho la voz de Kiba. Shino se quedo en silencio. Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un carraspeo - ay amigo, te lo dijé. Debiste decirlo.  
-¿Te saco de la estación?  
-Claro. De allí nos iremos a la despedida de soltero de Naruto.  
Shino solo colgo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara lentamente.

-Inútil, inútil - Tenten cerro la tapa del celular con tanta violencia que este parecio crujir.  
-¿Así que tampoco tu lo localizas? - pregunto Ino mientras colocaba unas orquídeas frente al aparador. La chica se asomo y vio como la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad.  
-No, llevo cuatro horas así, pero su celular esta apagado.  
-Supongo es la fiesta de despedida de Naruto. Sai me dijo que iría a ella...y se llevo a la niña. Eso hace un buen rato.  
-¡Ino! Dejaste a tu hija ir a una despedida de soltero masculina?  
-Sai me dijo que era algo inofensiva y que nuestra hija estaría bien. Aparte, yo necesito descansar - la rubia se sento visiblemente agotada - tener un negocio y cuidar a Sai y a Misaki cansa.  
-Se nota. La otra vez Kankuro me hizo la insinuación de querer comprometernos, pero como he visto a las demás, le dije que no. Parecía bastante aliviado.  
-Seguro su hermana lo estuvo fastidiando. Temari puede ser pesada cuando quiere.  
-¿A quien le llamas pesada?  
La otra rubia, aparecio con un montón de paquetes entre las manos.  
-Veo que has estado ocupada. ¿Donde esta Shikamaru?  
-El vago se escabullo hace rato - Temari dejo caer los paquetes sobre el suelo con rapidez - Y parece que no soy la única que se le fue el galán.  
-Debieron irse a un bar streaper a celebrar - suspiro Tenten.  
-Sai me dijo que no harían eso.  
-Sai, Sai, sai - la castaña de chongos mascullo molesta - hablas de él como si fuera tu dueño!  
-No es mi dueño. Es mi marido.  
Temari y Tenten se miraron. Ino definitivamente estaba hecha una señora en todo sentido.  
-Bueno, bueno, al menos deberíamos organizar la despedida de soltera de Hinata, ¿No creen?  
-¿Su despedida? ¡Recuerden que no es la única que se casa!  
-No se porque ustedes dos decidieron casarse al mismo tiempo. ¿No habría sido mejor cada una por su lado?  
-Yo también quería eso, pero mis hermanos querían aprovechar la boda de Naruto. Claro, ellos pensaron que me negaría, pero acepté. Nada me impedirá casarme.  
Ahora Tenten e Ino se vieron. La determinación de Temari rayaba en lo absurdo por momentos.  
-Veo que tienen fiesta y no invitan - Sakura aparecio en el mostrador. Las chicas le sonrieron como saludo - vengo a revisar a mi paciente.  
-Frentuda, por favor! Ya hace rato que me diste de alta! Estoy perfecta!  
-Eso dices Ino cerda - sonrio Sakura algo molesta. Las dos comenzaron a insultarse sutilmente, mientras la pelirrosa instaba a su mejor amiga a quitarse la blusa para revisar la herida de la cesarea.  
-¿Y donde esta Karin? No se supone ahora son casí amigas del alma? - pregunto la otra rubia.  
-Tuvo algo pendiente que hacer - suspiro Sakura - aparte dudo que vaya a la boda ahora.  
-¿Y eso? - parpadeo Tenten - ¿Que paso con Shino?  
Ahora todas se volvieron hacia una preocupada Hinata, que parecía venir muy apurada.  
-Magnífico. Van a checarme mi horrenda herida de la panza y todas se vienen a visitarme. Al menos hubiera preparado algo.  
-Graciosa - Sakura se volvio a la peliazul - no es nada serio Hinata, cosas de pareja.  
-Espero no sea muy grave, porque acaban de hablarme de manera urgente...de la policía.  
Todas las chicas se volvieron pálidas hacia la joven  
-Tienen a todos los muchachos detenidos en la comandancia - finalizo Hinata tan pálida como ellas.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
¡Yeah! Luego de otros tres meses vagando en el trabajo, al fin puedo terminar el antepenúltimo episodios.  
Sí, ahora de manera oficial, dos capítulos más y este fic acaba (algo que no me da mucho gusto).  
Para empezar, el siguiente episodio al fin podré centrarlo en la pareja de Gaara y Matsuri. Traté de que fuera en este, pero precisamente dar un "epilogo" de lo sucedido con los demás, me impidió de sobremanera, al igual que lo de Karin y Shino, que casí tendrán protagonista con los anteriormente mencionados.  
Claro, a cambio incluí a Suigetsu, que ya se había extrañado en los últimos capítulos.  
Así igual veremos porque todos están en la cárcel y las lócuras previas y durante la boda.  
Ahora que lo veo, igual da para un epílogo corto, pero trataré de llevarmelo tranquilo.  
Por cierto, si creen que las parejas ya estan "sentenciadas", nuevamente haré ciertos cambios para dar cierta originalidad y no ser tan "vivieron felices para siempre".  
Digo, el chiste es que sea una historia en movimiento y no tan predecible.  
Las canciones que empleé en este episodio, primero fueron "Affirmation" de Savage Garden y "Just want to meter mi gol" de Molotov, los cuales uso para inspirarme a escribir sobre Tayuya y su delicioso vocabulario xD.  
Saludos a Tsuki Hyuuga, Gynee, Heero Kusanagi, annie-sama, jacque, Selene-Moonlight, hiNARu Aburame, Valerii Hyuga, nagaraboshi4739, Zaaf15, sango surime, Skuld Dark, hiromihyuga24 y Gabe Logan por sus comentarios, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el penúltimo episodio.


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 36: El rock de la cárcel.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Nota del autor: para no confundirse. Cuando este en cursivas y negritas, son los eventos que pasaron durante la despedida de soltero.

El barullo en las celdas de la comandancía del sector de Konora era bastante fuerte. Por suerte, la policía había decidido dividir a los bandos en dos sitios opuestos, en especial a Shino, que aun veía con ojos asesinos a Kankuro.  
-Creo que quiere matarte - comento Sai mientras arrullaba a su hija - y luego te revivirá y volverá a...  
-Ya sé, ya sé - Kankuro suspiro - ¿Pero a que fue buena mi idea?  
Los demás solo entornaron los ojos. No estarían allí, previo a la boda de Naruto, sino fuera por esos dos.  
-Dios... - se escucho del otro lado de los barrotes. Todos se volvieron y vieron a una figura conocida en la entrada.  
Gaara, que se encontraba reclinado contra los barrotes, se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa.  
-Veo que respondiste...  
Matsuri vio horrorizada la cara de Gaara. Si de por sí tenía unas ojeras sumamente marcadas, los moretones no le daban mejor aspecto.  
-Supongo debo verme horrendo para que me veas así.  
-L-Lo siento - la chica sacudio la cabeza - pensé verte mal, pero esto...  
-Anda, paga la fianza. Saliendo te lo devolveré.  
-No tienes que. Hiciste tanto por mí antes, que es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
Gaara no contesto mientras la reja se abría. Todos los presentes habían guardado silencio ante la escena, incluyendo Misaki, que se acurruco contra el pecho de su padre.  
-También tengo dinero para pagar la fianza de Kankuro...  
-No - la voz de Gaara se torno glacial - estará bien una noche aquí.  
-Por mí mejor - sonrio el marionetista mientras se sentaba en el suelo y usaba las manos como almohada - si me sueltan, ese bicho capaz hace lo mismo y luego me mataría.  
-¿Quien dice que no puedo atacarte ahora? - se escucho la voz tetrica del Aburame. Todos guardaron silencio un momento.  
-Mamá - alcanzo a susurrar Shikamaru paniqueado.

-¿Que Que? - Sakura se quedo de una pieza mientras Karin suspiraba, con una chaqueta harto conocida cubriendole el diminuto vestido que llevaba...o más bien, lo que no llevaba.  
Las chicas habían llegado en cuestión de minutos a la comandancia de policía.  
Un atribulado Kakashi había señalado a la susodicha, que aguardaba con la mirada gacha en un banquillo cerca de los calabozos.  
-Sí, como oyeron. Yo...estaba allí en la despedida de soltero de Naruto - susurro quedamente. Ino se volvio hacia Hinata, que se había puesto colorada, pero de furia. Si la conocía bien, no tardaría en lanzarse sobre Karin para romperle algo.  
-Pero, ¿Porque? - Sakura intervino.  
-Kankuro me vio cuando salí de discutir con Shino. Le conté lo que había pasado y de repente me ofreció un plan descabellado al respecto... - comenzo a contar Karin ante la mirada de desconcierto de las damás...

_**-Vaya que estas enojada - comento Kankuro mientras veía como la pelirroja lanzaba un cesto de papeles a la calle, donde varios coches le devolvían el gesto a bocinazos.  
-¡Callate! ¡Eres un bastardo como ese! ¡De su misma especie! - vocifero Karin.  
-Tienes razón, somos terribles. Justamente ahora iba a hacer una travesura digna de nuestro nombre: iba a contratar a una striper.  
-¿Te estas burlando? - Karin empuño la mano. El marionetista retrocedio con una sonrisa.  
-No, para nada. Es para la despedida de soltero de Naruto.  
-Pensé iba a hacer algo más...sano - Karin resoplo.  
-Lo es. Cosa casí familiar, pero hey, nuestro amigo se casa y tiene que disfrutar las mieles de la soltería antes de que acabe.  
-Entiendo. Pues mucha suerte con eso. Yo me largo.  
-Gracias, aunque esperaba tu me aconsejarás al respecto.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, ¿No conocerás alguna amiga que haga de estas cosas?  
Lo siguiente que vio Kankuro, fue como el piso y el cielo cambiaban de lugar bruscamente, ya que Karin lo proyecto con una llave hacia el suelo.  
-¡Crees que soy una maldita zorra! - le espeto casí hasta escupirle - ¡Maldito degenerado!  
-¡No es mi culpa! - dijo Kankuro mareado - Te vistes muy...exótica para ser una chica normal!  
Karin iba a aporrearlo, pero se detuvo. Bueno, ¿Para que negarlo? Cuando era más joven, había tomado un curso de stripear por curiosidad y le había gustado, ni se diga el tipo de ropa o zapatos que se empleaban.  
Claro, de allí a bailar desnuda frente a los hombres, era otra cosa.  
-No, no conozco a ninguna - musito Karin soltando a Kankuro, que cayo pesadamente al suelo.  
-Lastima, iba a pagar bastante bien. Aparte, había conseguido buenas cosas al respecto.  
-¿Buenas cosas?  
-Zapatos, ropa...ya sabes - sonrio Kankuro. Karin hizo una mueca, pero luego apreto los labios.  
-¿Solo serán los chicos verdad?  
-Sí, nada más. Será en un salón que tenemos alquilado Gaara y yo. Claro, como todo es familiar, nadie se lo espera... - el marionetista acentuo la mirada - Veo que estas interesada.  
Karin iba a rematarlo con un puñetazo, pero solo suspiro. Realmente estaba furiosa y ya no le importaba mantener ninguna imagen, luego de lo Shino.  
Se había portado bien, solo para complacerlo. Ya no tenía caso.  
Fue cuando entendio que hacerla de striper, era lo que necesitaba. Con esto, pondría tierra de por medio, por la verguenza pública.  
No solo la ropa, sino también una forma de echarles en cara a todos, el tipo de novia que había tenido Shino: una cualquiera.  
-¿Entonces? - sonrio Kankuro levantandose. Karin se volvió y con gesto provocativo le ayudo a incorporarse.  
-Ya tienes a tu mujerzuela - le sonrio lascivamente.**_

Karin no pudo continuar con el relato, cuando Sakura se le echo encima.  
-¡Eres una...! - la pelirrosa comenzo a sacudirle de los cabellos, mientras Karin trataba de defenderse - ¡Quitas honra a las mujeres!  
-Y yo preocupandome por Hinata - suspiro Ino mientras le hacía señas a Tenten y Temari para separar a las dos.

_**Gaara miraba un tanto preocupado como Suigetsu introducía una cantidad importante de instrumentos y de bocinas dentro del salón de convenciones del edificio de Suna Corps.  
No le molestaba tanto el tipo de música que tocaba, sino el volumen que podría emplear. Aunque era una zona privada, a lado había hospitales y edificios departamentales.  
-Los vecinos ni escucharán - Kankuro se acerco a su hermano.  
-Eso espero. La última vez que organizaste una fiesta, casí nos clausuran.  
-Eso era en mi juventud. He aprendido.  
Gaara hizo una mueca, más cuando su hermano le sonrío pícaramente. Se traía algo entre manos, era seguro.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, ya que comenzaron a llegar los invitados y entre ellos, el festejado, Naruto, que parecía bastante nervioso.  
-Espero Hinata no se enojé - comentaba el rubio ansioso - no me gusta mentirle.  
-No te preocupes. Ella entenderá. Una noche que te vayas, no le hará daño. Aparte, sabrá que estas en tu despedida de soltero - Shikamaru iba a su lado, tratando de calmarlo.  
-Aparte, si sucede algo, yo hablaré con ella - decía Lee con fuego en los ojos - le comentaré que jugamos y cantamos en el karaoke como niños bien portados.  
Gaara solo esbozo una sonrisa ante esto último.  
-¿Entonces no habrá chicas? - Kiba salio segundo seguido de Shino - ¡Eso es infame! Tiene que haber nenas para divertirnos!  
-Te recuerdo que si Tayuya se entera, te desollará.  
-Nah. Sino va a ver mujeres, dudo pase de un puñetazo - suspiro Kiba resignado. Chouji venía a la saga, pero con una cara de circunstancias muy fea.  
-Problemas de amor - murmuró Neji mientras llegaba con Gaara a las puertas del edificio - es lo más seguro.  
-¿Y tu no tendrás lo mismo? - el pelirrojo miro de rejo la limusina. Adentro, Makoto se frotaba los guantes de conductor.  
-En absoluto. Sabe que esta reunión es de caballeros.  
-Dudo lo crea - Gaara se encogio de hombros - pero al menos tienes a alguien que te cele.  
-¿Y tu...asistente?  
-Eso es historia pasada.  
-Que mal. Me parecía que eran compatibles.  
-Más de lo que crees... - finalizo Gaara fríamente.**_

Gaara caminaba a paso lento rumbo a la salida de los calabozos, seguido de Matsuri. De repente se paro en seco.  
-¿Porque viniste?  
-Por la misma razón que me hablaste al celular. Pude haber cambiado de número.  
-Pero no lo hiciste.  
-Allí esta tu respuesta.  
Gaara la miro un momento. Quiso dar un paso, pero solo dio la vuelta hacia la joven.  
-No tienes ni idea...  
-La tengo. Suficiente tengo con mi conciencia.  
-¿Entonces porque no pareces arrepentida?  
-Disculpa - Matsuri se cruzo de brazos indignada - no eres el único que estaba sufriendo.  
-Tú lo provocaste.  
-No. Lo provocaste tú al insistirme de esa manera tan... - Matsuri se mordio los labios. Gaara se cruzo de brazos. En el interior estaba exasperado y tenía ganas de besarla.  
Pero esta vez iba a actuar de manera distinta.  
-Esta bien. Será la última vez que te molesté.  
-Jamás dijé que me molestarás.  
Gaara apreto la mandíbula. Esta endemoniada mujer le estaba sacando realmente de quisio.  
-¿Entonces?  
Matsuri suspiro y también se cruzo de brazos.  
-La señorita Temari siempre estaba preocupada por usted. Yo le decía que no era tan serio, pero creo entender ahora su punto.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-No sabes como tratar a una mujer.  
-Eso es algo lógico. Mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi hermana aunque dio su mayor empeño, por momentos parece un chico. No me extraña se casé con un gay de closet como Shikamaru.  
Matsuri abrio la boca sorprendida. Jamás esperaría que el serio de Gaara dijera algo así.  
-Al menos en algo desconcertarte - Gaara sonrio levemente mientras descruzaba los brazos - es horrible estar bajo tu control y no poder hacer nada. Es como una corriente de arena que impide ver más alla y a la vez te asfixia.  
-Si estas tratando de halagarme, vas por muy mal camino.  
-No, estoy tratando de decir como eres.  
-Eso tampoco funciona. Soy una chica y soy sensible.  
Gaara hizo un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de allí por tercera vez. Tenía ganas de ahorcarla.  
-Pero si me comporté estupidamente - Matsuri continuo bajando los brazos - mi ego...yo...no podía soportar que alguien estuviera encima mio.  
-¿Como ese chico?  
-Él vino a representar lo que quiero evitar contigo - la castaña elevo la cara. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si fuera a llorar - ya no quiero sentirme vulnerable nuevamente.  
-Es imposible evitar eso. Lo aprendí en estos años.  
-No Gaara - Matsuri comenzo a tutearlo - tú no sabes. Vienes de una familia acomodada y lo tuviste todo. Yo tuve que empezar de cero y superar tanto... - su voz se quebro - ya no quiero sentirme dependiente de nada y de nadie.  
-Entiendo eso, pero no me lo merezco.  
-¿Como? - Matsuri alzo la vista. Gaara suspiro y comenzo a caminar en círculos.  
-Naruto una vez me dijo que las personas no tenían la culpa de los traumas que cargabamos. Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente como para hacer sufrír a los demás.  
Matsuri se quedo callada, mientras Gaara la observaba intensamente. La chica solto una sonrisa.  
-Lo respetas bastante. Se nota.  
-Es mi mejor amigo.  
-Eres fiel con los que quieres.  
-Eso intento. En un tiempo, mis hermanos me odiaban...y trato de borrar eso.  
Matsuri siguio sonriendo. Solo se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo y antes de que respondiera, lo beso de una manera intensa y apasionada.  
-Creo esto te gustará - Matsuri se separo luego de unos momentos y le puso un sobre entre las manos. Gaara reacciono cuando la puerta del pasillo se cerro. Solo alcanzo a bajar la vista hacia los papeles, que consistía en una renuncia y en una solicitud de empleo.

_**-Sai, estas demente! ¿Porque trajiste a una bebé a una despedida de soltero?  
-Ella quería venir - respondió el joven de manera escueta. Naruto hizo una mueca de horror.  
-Es una niña! No sabe lo que quiere!  
-Claro que sí. Asiente con la cabeza cuando quiere algo y niega cuando no lo desea - Sai le sonrió falsamente a su amigo mientras se volvía hacia Misaki, que parecía muy entretenida con la música a todo volumen. El rubio se dio por vencido y se volvio hacía sus amigos. La famosa despedida de soltero había sido organizada en el salón de convenciones del edificio Suna. Se notaba la mano de Gaara y Shikamaru al respecto.  
Todo iba sobre perlas: la música, el ambiente, los amigos que se habían reunido y ni se diga la comida. Aunque lo de Sai estaba resultando lo extraño de la reunión.  
-Deja lo de Sai - Shikamaru aparecio sonriendo - le dije que podía contarle lo de la despedida de soltero a Ino, pero quiso mantener al máximo el secreto.  
-Eso no lo niego - Naruto suspiro - sin embargo, una nena en una despedida de soltero...  
-Anda, que es una borrachera sana...Sai no bebe y se llevará a la niña temprano. Aparte no hay mujeres des... - Shikamaru no pudo continuar cuando la música se paro de golpe. Todos se volvieron hacia la tarima donde el grupo que encabezaba Suigetsu, estaba tocando. Sin embargo, estos se habían hecho a un lado, para dar paso a un enorme paquete envuelto.  
-Oh no - Shikamaru se puso pálido - No, no puede ser.  
Pero antes de que Naruto preguntará que rayos había pasado, un alegre y algo ebrio Kankuro, aparecio con microfono en mano.  
-Caballeros...me gustaría decir damas, pero solo hay hombres. Claro, hasta ahora... - su frase hizo que algunos se levantaran de las mesas - porque esto es una despedida de soltero, para nuestro gran amigo que mañana dirá adios a las correrías de un soltero. Sin embargo, en toda fiesta así, no puede faltar el elemento femenino sugestivo y...ardiente.  
Gaara dejo caer su vaso sobre la mesa al escuchar esto.  
-¡Eso! - Kiba se levanto de su mesa - ¡Sabía no nos decepcionarías!  
Suigetsu también aplaudio mientras dejaba su batería a lado y sacaba la billetera. Otro tanto hicieron Neji, de manera más discreta, e inclusive Sai.  
-Voy a matarlo - susurro Gaara a Naruto mientras los dos se sentaban junto a Rock Lee. El último más pálido que una vela.  
-Hinata me va a matar... - mascullo.  
-A tí te matarán solamente - Lee se tapo la cara avergonzada - Sakura a mí me descuartizara y me dejará morir lentamente.  
-No sean tan niñas - sonrio Sai. Los dos se volvieron molestos hacia el pelinegro.  
-¡Tú vienes con una bebé!  
-Que es chica por cierto. Así que dudo un espectáculo como esté le moleste. Va a contemplar como se verá en unos años.  
Naruto hizo una mueca. La lógica de Sai podía ser enfermiza.  
-Gaara, creeme que no sabía nada de esto - Shikamaru trataba de disculparse con su futuro cuñado.  
-No te preocupes. Sabía que Kankuro haría algo así. Ya luego arreglaré las cuentas.  
-No se puede evitar - Neji sonrió.  
-Te recuerdo que tu...prometida esta afuera, aun como tu chofer - susurro el pelirrojo. Neji se encogio de hombros.  
-Ella acaba de enviarme un mensaje. Justamente ella vio el paquete al momento de entrar. Es interesante tener una chica de mente tan abierta.  
Lee, Naruto y Gaara se miraron. La ignorancia de Neji podía ser tan grande por momentos. No creían que la chica le estuviera dando permiso realmente.  
-Iré preparando dos cajas de ataud - nego con la cabeza el dueño de Suna, que solo se reclino en la silla. La única ventaja de no tener chica como los demás, es que podía disfrutar del "paisaje" sin culpa o miedo.  
-Bien, nuestra "invitada" esta ansiosa por salir - bramo Kankuro mientras se veía como el paquete se removía - ¡Maestro! ¡Ponga música para ello!  
Suigetsu hizo la seña a Juugo que se volvió hacia la lap conectada al sonido.  
-¡Demos la bienvenida a la pelirroja más ardiente de la ciudad! - Kankuro solto el lazo que sujetaba la tapa, mientras la canción comenzaba a resonar por todo el lugar.**_

_**Your eyes, tell me how you want me  
I can feel it in your heart beat  
I know you like what you see  
Hold me, I'll give you all that you need  
Wrap your love around me  
You're so excited,  
I can feel you getting hotter, oh baby**_

_**Literalmente Kiba comenzo a aullar como perro cuando unas largas y bien torneadas piernas comenzaron a salir primero del paquete. Suigetsu, Sai, Juugo y Neji aplaudieron, animando a la chica a salir, inclusive Shikamaru que no tardo en unirse al espectáculo.  
Shino y Chouji se mantenían expectantes, sin decir más, mientras el resto experimentaba una mezcla de culpa y curiosidad.**_

_**I'll take you down, I'll take you down  
Where no one's ever gone before  
And if you want more, if you want more  
More, more**_

_**Finalmente el paquete se rasgo en dos y una voluptuosa mujer emergío, con un diminuto bikini en rojo, haciendo resaltar su cabellera del mismo color, mientras se paraba en seco y luego saltaba de la tarima a la pista con un espectacular salto, que hizo mover más su anatomía.**_

_**-Dios, esto sí es una despedida de soltero - Kiba estaba eufórico. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como Shino se quitaba los lentes. Era increíble. El gran Shino Aburame se estaba despojando los lentes, por una mujer.  
-Que rápido supero lo de Karin - sonrio Kiba contento, pero su gesto se congelo al notar, no la expresión de gusto, sino de horror y de desconcierto de su amigo.**_

_**Then, Jump!  
For my love  
Jump in!  
And feel my touch  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump for my love  
I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in!  
You know these arms can feel you up  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump! For my love**_

_**-¡Mi vida! - Suigetsu se bajo de la tarima atrás de la chica ya con un fajo de billetes en mano, pero un soberano puñetazo lo paro en seco y lo mando casí a volar contra unas mesas que estaban al frente.  
-¡Pero que...! - la chica del strip vio sorprendida lo que había pasado - ¡Idiota! ¡Que haces!  
Sin embargo, se quedo paralizada al ver quien había mandado a Suigetsu por tierra -¡S-Shino!**_

Ino apreto los labios fuertemente mientras Sai le terminaba de contar parte de lo sucedido.  
Apenas había logrado contener a la loca de su amiga para bajar a los calabozos a recoger a la sabandija de Sai. Sin embargo, la anecdota la había puesto de peor humor.  
-Así que eso desato el manicomio amorcito. Shino se volvió loco y casí destruye todo el salón, incluyendonos. Tuve que proteger a nuestra hija.  
El tono falsete que usaba el joven al hablar, hacía que la vena que tenía su pareja en la frente se hinchara más. Los que estaban a su alrededor, se retiraron lentamente.  
-Aja. Eso me parece...estupendo - Ino remarco esta última palabra con dureza - ¿Pero no te parece algo ilógico que alguien lleve a su hija de menos de un año a una despedida de soltero?  
-Ahora si va a llegar la sangre al río - murmuro Lee ante el tono de acero de Ino. Sai se levanto del banco, con la nena entre brazos, la cual le hacía gestos y sonrisas a su madre.  
-No creo. La niña disfruto ampliamente lo sucedido. No paraba de reírse.  
-¿Reírse?...¡PUDISTE PROVOCARLE UN ATAQUE! - Ino finalmente estallo. Todos los hombres se fueron al rincón de sus celdas atemorizados.  
-Lo dudo, es una chica fuerte, como tú.  
-Tus halagos ahora no me llegan amorcito...  
-¿Y que tal una canción?  
-Sai, por favor! Esto no es Glee o algo por el estilo para que... - Ino se paro al ver como su pareja comenzaba a cantar. Bien, lo dejaría que se explayará, pero al terminar, le rompería el cuello.

_Sometimes I feel so all alone  
Finding myself callin' your name_

_when we're apart, so far away  
Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin'of_

_Could it be true, could it be real  
My heart says that you're the one_

_there's no one else you're the only one for me  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing_

_Never felt that love is so right  
The world seemed such an empty place  
We need someone we could give our all  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever_

_Could it be true, could it be real  
My heart says that you're the one_

_there's no one else you're the only one for me  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing_

_Never felt that love is so right  
The world seemed such an empty place  
We need someone we could give our all  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever_

_Never felt that love is so right  
The world seemed such an empty place  
We need someone we could give our all  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever_

Las iras homicidas de Ino se desvanecieron mientras Sai terminaba el último verso. Entonces noto como su hija se había dormido con la canción, a gusto entre los brazos del chico.  
Los demás se habían quedado impactados con la melodía, inclusive a Shino que había dejado de asesinar con la mirada a Kankuro.  
-Esta bien - la rubia hizo una seña mientras el guardia despertaba de su alertagamiento. Este abrio la reja y Sai salio alegremente. Sin embargo, apenas iba a hacerlo otro, les cerro la puerta bruscamente.  
-solo viné por él - susurro fríamente la Yamanaka mientras se asía del brazo de Sai de manera posesiva.  
-Descansen bien - susurro el chico antes de salir. Los demás solo le hicieron una mueca de malestar.

_**Karin comenzo a sentir arrepentimiento mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kiba, ya dentro de la enorme caja de regalo.  
La idea había sido una idiotez.  
Pero tampoco podía dar marcha atrás, se había comprometido con Kankuro y aparte no había forma de escapar.  
-Ni modo - suspiro y entonces tomo la petaca que le había dado Kankuro. Si al menos iba a hacer el ridículo, iba a ser estando alcoholizada, así que le dio un buen sorbo a la petaca. El licor tenía un sabor bastante fuerte.  
-Ah, mucho mejor - solto un suspiro y sintio como el alcohol le provocaba un calorcito relajante en todo el cuerpo. La culpa, el remordimiento y el arrepentimiento se esfumaron como el frío que sentía por la minuscula prenda que tenía encima.  
-¡Va por tí Shino! - se sonrio sintiendo como al contrario de los demás, la ira hacia su ex novio se hacía mucho más intensa, lo cual le dio valor para comenzar a golpear la caja.  
-¡Demos la bienvenida a la pelirroja más ardiente de la ciudad! - se escucho y al instante, la tapa de la caja se cayo. Karin aumento su sonrisa y haciendo uso de su elasticidad, comenzo a sacar las piernas. Al instante, los chiflidos de la fiesta se hicieron tan intensos que eso la excito aun más.**_

_**Pero la excitación se cayo en un instante, cuando vio horrorizada que un sujeto, golpeaba a Suigetsu en pleno rostro y lo mandaba lejos.  
-¡En la cara no, que soy actor! - exclamo el payaso mientras le caía encima una mesa. Karin se iba a volver furiosa hacia el entrometido, cuando reconocío quien era.  
Y él la reconoció al tiempo.**_

_**-¡S-Shino! - la pelirroja se puso pálida. El susodicho tenía la mirada pérdida, pero luego se quito rapidamente la chaqueta y se la avento literalmente encima.  
-¡Oye! - Kankuro se bajo de la tarima - ¡Que crees que haces con mi chica!  
Pero por respuesta, otro puñetazo dio directo en el rostro del marionetista. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Suigetsu, Kankuro no se hizo para atrás, sino respondio al instante con otro puñetazo.  
-¡Idiota! - Kankuro sangraba por la nariz - ¡Eso me dolio!  
-Era el chiste - susurro Shino, que tenía la mejilla enrojecida - y aun falta que veas el resto.  
Al instante, se desato una trifulca entre los dos, que dejo pasmados a los presentes, hasta que Shino tomo una silla y la azoto salvajemente sobre el cuerpo de Kankuro.  
-¡Parenlos! - Gaara se levanto de golpe, cuando ya su hermano había tackleado a Shino contra la tarima, rompiendola en dos.  
-¡Shino! - Naruto y Lee alcanzaron a sujetarlo cuando iba a tomar otra silla - ¡Calmate!  
-Kankuro! - Gaara le gritaba a su hermano mientras lo jalaba de la camisa con ayuda de Neji - ¡Reacciona!  
-¡Como te atreves! - la susurrante voz de Shino se convirtió en un rugido - ¡Como te atreviste a meterla en esto!  
-¡Ella lo hizo por su cuenta! - le respondio Kankuro dando patadas en el aire.  
-¡Mientes! - Shino alcanzo a soltarse de Naruto, pero Lee se le fue encima para someterlo - ¡Mientes!  
-¡Como tú! - le espeto Kankuro que tuvieron que igual recostarlo para evitar que brincará sobre su rival - ¡Ella no te merece!  
-Bonita despedida de soltero - comento Suigetsu frotandose el mentón, mientras se volvía hacia Karin, que había tomado asiento con la chaqueta de Shino encima - sigues teniendo ese punch con los hombres.  
Karin por respuesta le hizo un gesto obsceso con el dedo medio de la mano. Suigetsu solo sonrio mientras tomaba un par de vasos de agua de una mesa y los echaba encima de los rijosos.  
-Eso no era necesario - susurro Shino volviendo a su tono de voz. Kankuro al contrario, parecía más furioso y no dejaba de mirar a Suigetsu amenazadoramente.  
-Al menos no paso a mayores - Kiba se dejo caer sobre el suelo, mirando el desastre - pudo haber acudido la... - Justo en ese momento, una sirena comenzo a escucharse a lo lejos - ¡Demonios! ¿Como se enteraron?  
-La policía vendrá en unos minutos - Sai aparecio colgando su celular mientras arrullaba a una inqueta Misaki. Todos se voltearon a verlo - ¿Que? Temía por la seguridad de mi hija.  
Tuvieron que hacer falta tres sujetos para contener a Kankuro que ya se iba encima del pelinegro.**_

-¿Así que le diste dinero?  
Neji trago saliva mientras Makoto se aporreaba los guantes de conducir nudillo contra palma lentamente.  
-No...tienes que discutirme eso. Estaba en una despedida de soltero.  
-Que dijiste no tendría chicas.  
-Oye, puedo hacer lo que quiera! No eres mi esposa!  
-¿En serio crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? - el tono de Makoto se torno de ultratumba. Neji hizo una mueca de desafío, pero estaba sumamente pálido.  
-Eso se llama calzonazos - murmuro por lo bajo Kankuro. Neji se volvio para golpearlo, pero la mano de Makoto se introdujo entre los barrotes y agarro el cuello de la camisa de Neji.  
-Eres una sabandija. Pensé que me decías la verdad.  
-¡Te la dije! ¡No sabía que iba a haber un striptease!  
La mano retorcio más la camisa.  
-¿Porque será que no te creo?  
-¡Makoto!  
-Ya, ya - le solto y suspiro - tengo que creerte, ¿No? - entonces le sonrio de manera dulcísima - eres mi casí prometido.  
-Pobre hombre - volvió a decir el marionetista. Neji le miro de reojo y solo nego con la cabeza. Al instante, la reja se abrió y un atribulado Neji salio trás su chica.  
-Esto es horrible - Suigetsu se froto el cabello - las mujeres nos tienen a su merced. Somos como mercancía en sus manos.  
-Eso mismo dijiste hace una semana cuando estuviste con esa actriz - murmuro Juugo - y no parecías tan molesto como ahora.  
-La situación cambía mi estimado. Una cosa es que seas su juguete sexual, otra que mi libertad dependa de una.  
-¿Podrían dejar eso? - Lee estaba deprimido en un rincón - a este paso no podré dormir.  
-¿Dormir? Sakura está afuera, no tardará en venir por tí.  
-No la conoces, ¿Verdad? - Lee miro enfáticamente a Naruto. Este suspiro.  
-Al menos ella te perdonará, claro, luego de medio matarte. Pero...¿Hinata? Yo le prometí que no habría chicas en mi despedida de soltero... - entonces miro a Kankuro en la otra celda. Este solo se encogio de hombros y le dio la espalda, recostandose sobre su catre.  
-No fue mi intención - murmuro luego de unos momentos - solamente quería que fuera más ameno el momento.  
-Pues no resulto tan bueno como esperabamos - Chouji se frotaba las manos - al menos tienen quienes los saquen.  
El tono que uso el Akimichi, hizo que algunos se removieran incomodos en su sitio.  
-Lamentamos que pasará eso - carraspeo Naruto.  
-Ella estaba fuera mi liga - Chouji miro a Shikamaru. Este apenas le devolvió la mirada - debí haber hecho caso.  
-Amigo, tienes que dejar ese trauma de tu físico a lado - Lee se incorporo en su catre - las mujeres no solo...  
-¡Eso lo sé! - Chouji comenzo a soltar gruesas lágrimas - ¡Pero ya me cansé de ser el único que no puede tener una relación tan duradera! - se levanto y comenzó a señalar - Naruto tiene a Hinata. Lee a Sakura. Shikamaru esta comprometido con Temari, mientras Kiba esta con Tayuya...  
-Eso sino me mata - murmuro el susodicho. Shino le hizo un gesto para que se callará.  
-...Shino peleo por Karin. Ni se diga Gaara lo saco su asistente. Ino esta con Sai y Neji esta enamorado de Makoto, eso no cabe duda. Finalmente, aunque Kankuro nos metió en esto, no tardará en venir Tenten por él...  
-Oye, oye, no nos metas en ese saco - musito Suigetsu. Juugo le miro - pero te entiendo gordito. Las mujeres son...  
-No, ellas no son el problema, sino yo! - Chouji aporreo los barrotes - ¡Solo yo!  
-Hey Chouji, calmate - Shikamaru al fin se acerco - se que estas dolido...  
-¡Siempre estoy dolido! - Chouji se volteo y empujo fuertemente a Shikamaru, que cayo de bruces sobre el catre.  
-¡A ver, a ver! - una policía aparecio de repente - ¡Que esta pasando!  
Chouji por respuesta, dio un puntapie a los barrotes, mientras Lee ayudaba a Shikamaru a levantarse.  
-Ya veo - la chica policía saco su macana y miro de malos modos a Chouji - voy a tener que llevarte a otro calabozo.  
-Con placer - mascullo el Akimichi mientras la guardia le ponía unas esposas y lo sacaba.  
-Bueno, al menos una mujer termino por llevarselo - sonrio Suigetsu. Todos le dirigieron una mueca de desagrado.  
-Magnífico - Naruto se recosto en el catre - ¿Que más puede salir mal?  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron unas atribuladas Sakura y Hinata.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
Al fin, ya luego de más de dos meses, termino este episodio. Nuevamente no es por falta de inspiración, ya que como ven, este capítulo tiene una continuación que ya no pude incluír por razones de espacio. El trabajo ha resultado demandante estos últimos meses y apenas da tiempo para sentarse, pensar las lócuras y escribir a buen ritmo. Así una disculpa a quienes habían estado esperando la continuación.  
Tecnicamente aquí no destaco una pareja sobre otra, sino todo el eje de este Arc, curiosamente es Shino y Karin, e igual les tocará protagonismo, como a Naruto y Hinata en el siguiente capítulo.  
Lo de la relación de Gaara y Matsuri, lo saque de mi propia experiencia personal. Curiosamente estaba entablando un dialogo parecido hace un tiempo, a tal grado que las reacciones hasta erán las mismas. Sin ánimos de ofender, entender a una mujer es sumamente complicado desde una óptica masculina. Nosotros tendemos a ser muy bruscos y las mujeres un poco más rebuzcadas. Lease: no damos pie con bola, tanto uno como el otro sexo.  
Aun así, es divertido plasmarlo jeje.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron "And Forever" de Robbie Danzie y Naoki Takao. Es el ending de Big O. Una canción que me parece encaja perfectamente con la dinámica de pareja de Ino y Sai.  
Y la otra rola, es "Jump (for my love)" de Girls Aloud. La estaba escuchando en "Love Actually" y me parecio perfecta para el mini-strip que hizo Karin.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Omiku-chan, ShikaPyyon, Hinaru Aburame, Azrael, Heero Kusanagi, Zaaf, zulemo1, Anika-San, Selene-Moonlight, poison girl 29, Gabe Logan, hiromihyuga24, daphne-gabycoco, sango surime, por sus comentarios y críticas. Se agradecen bastante, así quienes más leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el probable antepenúltimo episodio.


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 37: I am Believer.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-En la torre mi general.  
Naruto comenzaba a hastiarse de las expresiones de un cínico Kankuro. Sin embargo, tuvo que aguantar una seña obscena y centrar su atención en Hinata.  
La chica le miraba de manera larga. Jamás la había visto tan seria y a la vez tan deprimida.  
-Princesa - murmuró el chico tratando de sonar cordial - dejame te expliqué...  
-Te dejaré hacerlo - murmuro la joven con voz de ultratumba - y luego ya decidiré que hacer.  
Naruto entró en pánico. ¿Decidir que? ¿Y ella sola?  
El chirrido de la reja abriendose rompió sus pensamientos. El guardia señalo a la joven, haciendo que el atribulado de Naruto saliera como un dócil perro trás su amo.  
-Magnífico, acabo de gastar un dineral en una despedida de soltero sin boda - comentó nuevament el marionetista.  
-¿Quieres callarte? - espeto Shikamaru. Su futuro cuñado solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestía y se recosto nuevamente en el catre de su celda.  
Tan pronto como Hinata y Naruto salieron del lugar, Rock Lee se volvió hacia Sakura, que había estado observando la escena impasible.  
-¿Y bien? - la voz de Sakura no sono tan diferente a la de Hinata antes de volverse hacia su novio - ¿Que paso?  
Lee tomo aire y describió de golpe lo sucedido. Sin perder detalle pero sin tampoco verse como una victima de las circunstancias.  
-Karin fue la striper - comento el chico enrojeciendose - y pude haberme levantado e ido, pero no voy a negarlo, tenía curiosidad y quería verlo - tomo aire - fallo mi poder de la juventud. Vencido por mis hormonas.  
Sakura frunció el entrecejo ante esto último. Solo apreto los labios y asintio hacía el guardia.  
Este, ya sabiendo su oficio, abrió la reja y señalo afuera. Lee siguió a Sakura, fuera de los calabozos.  
-Madre mía, esto parece un matadero - comento Kiba - vamos a terminar todos solteros o mínimo, sin testículos.  
-Mira quien lo dice. Cuando Tayuya se enteré de que estas aquí, morirás  
-Eso crees - sonrio Kiba a Shikamaru - tengo un plan al respecto.

Chouji trataba de contener las lágrimas que recorrían sus rollizas mejillas, sin mucho éxito. No solo le dolía que una mujer lo viese llorar como si fuese un crío, sino el abrir viejas heridas que creía cerradas. Ciertamente tenía una buena posición como dueño de un taller, así tenía buenos dotes culinarios, como una personalidad que lo hacían ver simpático.  
Pero cuando salía con alguna chica, venía la típica excusa de "luego te hablo" o "gracias pero ya estoy con alguien", cuando a leguas, las mujeres lo veían de una manera que el conocía bien.  
Con Kin las cosas habían sido distintas. Ella lo escuchaba y se reía de sus comentarios. Ni se diga que era atractiva y carismática.  
Solo que le pasaba lo mismo de siempre: se enamoraba de la chica equivocada.  
Ino había sido el mejor ejemplo de ello.  
Por eso, igual verla tan contenta con alguien como Sai, no hacía sino enfurecerlo más. Él era mejor...o eso creía.  
Al final no era sino un gordo inseguro y solitario.  
-Veo que sigues molesto - la joven policia apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Chouji había dado un puñetazo a la mesa rematando sus pensamientos.  
-Algo - murmuró secandose las lágrimas como podía con las manos esposadas. La joven suspiro y saco una llave.  
-Te las voy a quitar.  
-No te preocupes, no muerdo. Solo estoy frustrado.  
La policia asintió. Luego de unos segundos, las esposas caían sobre la mesa con un sonoro clank.  
-No debería hacerlo, no es el protocolo.  
-Lo sé. Debería estar amarrado en alguna celda solitaria - Chouji se froto las muñecas mientras hacía ruidos con la nariz - prometo portarme bien.  
-No me refiero a eso.  
El Akimichi parpadeo. Cuando se dio cuenta, la joven había tomado asiento frente a él, como si fuera un interrogatorio. Sin embargo, saco de su chaqueta, una barra de chocolate.  
-¿Estas jugando conmigo? - pregunto el joven un tanto pícado.  
-Pensé tendrías hambre. Los hombres siempre la tienen cuando hacen berrinches.  
-No es ningún berrinche - pero Chouji tomo la barra y asintió con un leve gracias - tengo motivos para estar así.  
-Supongo. ¿Tu novia anorexica te dejo por otro?  
-No tengo novia - Chouji abrió el envoltorio - pero si había una chica.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Tenía novio y no lo sabía.  
-Ah - murmuro la joven como si lo dijera todo. Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, mientras Chouji comía en silencio. Sin embargo, detuvo su masticar a la mitad y con cuidado arrancaba el pedazo que aun tenía la impresión de sus dientes.  
-Toma - le devolvió el chocolate a la policia - para tí.  
Esta sonrio ante el gesto y sin más, comenzo a devorar el chocolate rapidamente.  
-Veo que tienes buen apetito.  
-Es noche de guardia. Se supone cené en Ichikaku un tazón de ramen, pero aun tengo hambre.  
-¿Ichikaku? ¿Lo conoces?  
-Claro. Hacen los mejores ramen de la zona. Sonará a gula, pero a veces me como dos - sonrío la chica pícaramente. Chouji la miro asombrado. La policía se veía esbelta y sin un ápice de grasa.  
-No te creas - reconoció la mirada del joven - correr tras criminales y las guardias, te acaban rapidamente. Sino como, me muero a los cinco minutos.  
-¿Hipoglucemia?  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-Mi madre la tenía. Delgada como un palo.  
La chica asintió y termino de comerse la barra.  
-Mi nombre es Akimichi, Chouji Akimichi.  
-El mío es Suna, Sari Suna. Mucho gusto.  
-¿Suna? Tienes algo que ver con Gaara y Kankuro?  
-Parientes muy lejanos. Demasiado diría yo. Los Suna tienen antecedentes de Yakuza - sonrió Sari maliciosa - así que sabes que los subordinados se casan a veces con hijos de la "realeza". Mi padre se caso con una hija de un subordinado. Un buen rollo.  
-Me extraña seas policía entonces.  
-Lo soy porque disfruto pegarle a la gente y disparar - la sonrisa de Sari aumento - pero del lado de la Ley. Imaginarás que a mi padre casí lo infarto.  
-No lo dudo. ¿Entonces tienes dinero?  
-Trato de vivir con mi sueldo, pero mi sobreprotector padre me manda algo de vez en cuando.  
-Vaya. Guapa y rica - comentó Chouji.  
-Algo así. ¿Me considerás guapa?  
Por respuesta, la chica recibió una mirada elocuente del chico. Sari solto una carcajada.  
-Das otra impresión sabes?  
-Lo sé. La gente dice que parezco rudo, como mi padre, pero en el fondo - Chouji solto un largo suspiro.  
-Seeh, se como se siente eso - Sari se reclinó sobre la silla. Chouji sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien aquí. Se supone la joven lo había sacado por buscapleitos, pero ahora estaba con ella, platicando como si fueran dos buenos amigos.  
-Oye, ¿No debería estar encadenado por lo que hice?  
-Ya te lo dije - Sari volteo a otro lado - no es el protocolo.  
Chouji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue cuando entendió el comentario. No lo había sacado por su conducta, sino por otra cosa.  
-¿Que tramas?  
Sari hizo una mueca y volteo a verlo.  
-Supongo te tomaron fotografías antes de encarcelarte.  
-Sí, lo reglamentario. Esto irá a mi expediente.  
-Bueno - la joven entorno los ojos - a mí me toca tomar de repente las fotografías. Ya sabes, conoces cada persona...ya sabes...  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Oh vamos. La mayoría de los que vienen a parar aquí, estan feos, pero tú... - Sari desvio la mirada nuevamente, como si hubiera algo interesante en el muro. Chouji dejo caer la mandíbula al suelo ante la declaración. Se supone que había al menos ocho adonis con él: Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Sai, etc. e inclusive Naruto.  
-Antes que digas algo - las mejillas de Sari se habían enrojecido - no es tu cara, en absoluto.  
Chouji parpadeo. Primero lo había halagado y luego se estaba contradiciendo.  
-¿Entonces?  
Sari hizo una mueca y comenzó a mover rítmicamente las piernas. Como si lo que fuera a decir, fuese algo muy malo.  
-Tus...brazos... - tartamudeo - estan...bien. Me gustan.  
Chouji se miró. Vestía una camisa manga larga que inclusive pareció demasiado ñoña, ni se diga tenía una camiseta por debajo y una chaqueta encima.  
Entonces fue cuando notó que solo traía la camisa. Se había desnudado de la cintura para arriba durante el interrogatorio y la toma de fotos, porque tenía un calor de los mil demonios.  
-P-Pero - Chouji ahora estaba apenado. Ciertamente con su trabajo, tenía los brazos fortalecidos - tengo panza! Estoy gordo!  
-Eso no importa - Sari suspiró - tus brazos son los que cuentan.  
Fue cuando notó que la chica no dejaba de verle, de una manera extraña. Hasta diría pervertida.  
-Ya, ya, basta - Sari se levantó y sonrojo - me gusta el cuerpo masculino. Como no tienes ni idea!  
-¡Pero aquí hay muchos policías en mejor condición que yo!  
-Solo son idiotas hormonados. Cierto que son muy apetecibles, pero no es lo mismo... - Sari se había levantado, pero se volvio a sentar - contigo...es distinto.  
Chouji se quedo callado, aturdido, tratando de digerir la información mientras Sari jugueteaba nerviosa con su insignia.  
-No se que decir...  
-No digas nada - finalizo apenada - no digas nada.

Rock Lee había aprendido de su maestro Gai, muchísimas y valiosas lecciones. No solo del poder de la juventud y las reglas autoimpuestas para salir adelante, sino también como tratar a una dama. Claro, Lee no había creído mucho en ellas, ya que el maestro siempre salía con un ojo morado (pero sin perder la sonrisa) de sus citas.  
Sin embargo, ahora estaba llevando una a práctica y parecía funcionar al respecto.

_"Lee, cuando una mujer este molesta, jamás digas nada. Guarda silencio, porque cualquier cosa que digas, podrá lastimarla...o lastimarte a tí"_

Y Lee seguía en silencio, mientras iba trás Sakura, que igual estaba callada y ni siquiera se había dignado en verlo a los ojos.  
Sin embargo, subitamente se detuvo y se volvió de golpe hacia el chico.  
-¿No vas a decirme nada?  
Lee trago saliva. ¿Se quedaba callado o se deshacía en disculpas? Díficil elección.  
Tal vez sonaba a tontería, más como había visto los resultados de su maestro, pero solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir con la boca cerrada.  
Sakura lo miró un momento, y frunció el entrecejo. Finalmente, esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras suspiraba.  
-Me da gusto que no seas como el idiota de Naruto o Sasuke.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Los dos cuando hacían algo malo, se deshacían en disculpas. Uno casí gritandome en la oreja y el otro negando una y otra vez las cosas. Da gusto que un hombre acepté su responsabilidad sin rechistar.  
Lee sintió un calorcito agradable al escuchar esto. Sin embargo, el gesto duro que pusó la joven luego luego, lo dejo intranquilo nuevamente.  
-¿Te gusto?  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí...sí te gusto.  
-No se a que te refieres - comento el chico confundido. Sakura hizo una mueca de molestía y solto otro suspiro más.  
-Karin. Si esta de buen ver, pues.  
-Eh - Lee se sonroja un tanto apenado - un tanto.  
-Eso imaginé - los labios de Sakura se aprietan - supongo es mucho más atractiva que yo.  
Lee le lanza una mirada significativa. El chico generalmente es lento con las cuestiones femeninas, pero esta le entiende perfectamente: problemas de autoestima.  
-Sí es guapa, pero ella no es como tú.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Sakura pregunta un tanto confundida. No era la respuesta que esperaba.  
-Sí. Me podré fijar en otras mujeres, pero solo un momento. La única que me cautiva, eres tú.  
Sakura se quedo quieta. Siempre había admirado de Lee la forma de decir las cosas. Otros hombres le hubieran recalcado sus atributos y hasta exagerado. Sin embargo, el solo decía lo que sentía y ella tenía una necesidad terrible de retribuirselo.  
-Anda - le tomo de la mano - vamos. Tenemos que llegar a mi departamento.  
-¿y eso? - pregunto el chico más confundido. Sakura le sonrio lascivamente.  
-Esa pelirroja no me va a ganar - le guiño el ojo pícaramente.

Kiba no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Tayuya se encontraba discutiendo con el guardia en voz alta, haciendo uso de florido lenguaje. Claro, parecía una chica preocupada por su novio, pero en realidad sabía que por dentro quería matarlo.  
Pero la sonrisa del joven aumento más. Ya tenía un plan al respecto.  
Solo tenía que esperar a que el guardia abriera la reja del calabozo y soltarle un buen derechazo. Por agredir a un oficial, mínimo sería 1 mes en el calabozo. Tiempo suficiente para que Tayuya se le bajara el mal humor. Tal vez tendría problemas con el trabajo, pero Asuma y Kurenai entenderían.  
Aunque quizás Naruto se enojaría por no ir a la boda, pero que importaba. Su salud física estaba en juego.  
-Te has vuelto loco, ¿Verdad? - Shikamaru le miro - deberías estar asustado, no sonriendo como si estuvieras en una veterinaria.  
-Oh amigo, tengo mis recursos. Saldré de esta, ya verás.  
Sin embargo, lo que ocurrio a continuación fue algo extraño, inédito: Tayuya comenzó a discutir más fuerte con el guardia y en una de esas, tomo su cachiporra del cinto y comenzó a espolearla con violencia. El guardia reacciono y quiso quitarsela, sin mucho éxito.  
-¡Pero que rayos hace esa mujer! - Kiba se levanto del catre confundido y se acerco a los barrotes para decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento, Tayuya quiso esconderle la cachiporra al guardia, y sin querer, la agarro con tal fuerza que esta salio despedida hacia atrás, solo oyendose como se impactaba secamente contra un cráneo conocido.  
-Oh... - alcanzo a decir Kiba antes de desplomarse como un saco de papas. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su frente.  
-¡Kiba! - Tayuya salio corriendo hacia él y estiro las manos entre los barrotes para tratar de confortarlo - ¡No amor! ¡Que te he hecho!  
-¡Maldición! - el guardia se acerco molesto - ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?  
-Soy paramédica - murmuro Tayuya soltando algunas lágrimas - mi ambulancia esta afuera, traigan la camilla y lo llevaré al hospital!  
El guardia asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Tayuya volvía a acariciar el rostro de Kiba con amor y dedicación.  
-El guardia ya se fue - Shikamaru se acerco y soltó un bostezo - ya no tienes que fingir.  
Por respuesta, la pelirroja dejo caer en seco la cabeza de Kiba, oyendose un feo "gong" al rebotar en el piso. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron y su cara de preocupación fue sustituída por una de furia indiferencia.  
-¿Saco dinero para la striper? - miro fríamente a Shikamaru. Este solo asintió.  
-Era el más contento de todos - sonrió levemente. Shino, que estaba en la otra celda, solo se encogió de hombros. Tayuya interpretó eso como un signo de "haz lo que quieras con él".  
-Que miedo - exclamo Kankuro mientras veía como regresaban los guardias con la dichosa camilla, pero acompañados de Temari - hmmm, esto se va a poner feo.  
-Ni que lo digas - Shikamaru suspiró resignandose igual a su suerte.

Naruto llevaba media hora siguiendo a Hinata con preocupación.  
-Oye, este no es un barrio seguro, hay que irnos de aquí.  
Pero Hinata seguía en mutis. Tan pronto como lo había recogido de los calabozos, la chica apenas le había dirigido la palabra, salvo para decirle "buenas noches" afueras de la comandancia e irse caminando. Naruto torpemente trato de decirle que se fuera en taxi, pero la chica lo ignoraba olímpicamente.  
-Hinata, por favor. Puede pasarte algo.  
La peliazul se detuvo subitamente.  
-vaya - murmuró fríamente sin voltear a verlo - al fin noto algo de preocupación por tí, que interesante.  
El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor. Hinata era dulce, comprensiva, adorable. Sin embargo, ahora parecía realmente furiosa.  
-No vas a creerme, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con esa despedida de soltero.  
Por respuesta, Hinata volvió a caminar, haciendo que sus zapatos resonaran por la acera de manera ruidosa. Naruto se meso el cabello desesperado y trás un leve trote, se detuvo frente a ella.  
-Hinata... - alzo las manos para detenerla, pero la chica se escurrió por una abertura y siguió caminando.  
-Por Dios - mascullo - eres desesperante!  
-¿Desesperante? - Hinata se paro en seco y esta vez se volteó a verlo furiosa - ¿Yo? ¡Quien es el que dejo encarcelar un día previo a la boda! ¿Yo?  
-No fue mi intención. Kankuro y Shino empezaron...  
-Pudiste detenerlos!  
-¿Que? ¿Como? No sabía que pasaría esto!  
-Algo así debiste pensar. Como te suceden todas las cosas raras del mundo, debiste preeverlo!  
Naruto se quedo sin palabras. La Hyuuga siempre había sido la chica más ecuanime y tranquila del mundo. Ahora parecía una mujer desequilibrada e inestable. Estaba más loca que la misma Ino o Sakura.  
¿Donde estaba su tranquila y confiable Hinata?  
-H-Hinata, ¿Que te pasa?  
-¿Que me pasa? ¡Que me pasa! - rugio Hinata haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar - ¡Mi prometido hace estupides! ¡Solo eso! ¡No se da cuenta de que llevo todos estos años aguantandolo, soportandolo y esperando que al fin este a mi lado para siempre y sale con esto! - Hinata comenzó a llorar - ¡Tienes la idea de cuantos años te he visto, te he observado y he suspirado por tí! ¡Que tanto deseo estar a tu lado y de repente el miedo de que te largues con otra tipa o te pase algo! ¡No tienes idea Naruto Uzumaki! ¡No tienes idea!  
Hinata termino por hincarse y sentarse a llorar sin freno. Naruto solto un largo suspiro. Al menos su chica había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre: sensible y llorona.  
-Lo siento Hina-chan - Naruto se arrodillo a su lado mientras sacaba un pañuelo naranja con rayas negras - no sabía que estabas esperando tanto por este momento.  
-Demasiado. Soy muy feliz contigo, pero me aterra la posibilidad de perderte. De que todo mi esfuerzo se desperdicie.  
-Tienes orgullo.  
-Soy una Hyuuga - murmuro altivamente. Claro, lo más altiva que podía con la cara llena de lágrimas y mucosidad - pero tú lo vales todo.  
-Me das mucho Hina-chan. Puede que te decepcione, como ahora.  
-No me decepcionaste ahora - Hinata se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo - solo me pusé histerica. Eres alguien atractivo, y aparte alocado. Cualquier lagarta se te podría aventar encima.  
-Tienes que confiar en mí.  
-No se puede confiar mucho en un idiota que hace poco tenía sus ojos puestos en cierta pelirrosa.  
-Supongo eso me lo vas a recriminar de por vida.  
-Siempre. Pero tampoco es tu culpa. Solo critico de manera indirecta mi indecisión de no haberme lanzado antes.  
-Tampoco tenía idea de que sintieras esto por mí. También pude haber hecho algo...  
-Naruto, tenías muchas cosas por hacer. Desde salir adelante como "Hokage" de tu empresa, como arreglar tu propia vida.  
-Pero eso no me justifica. Llevabas ya tiempo trabajando conmigo y jamás lo noté. También pudiste haberte rendido.  
-Jamás - la determinación brillo en los ojos de la joven - eres mi camino. Mi objetivo. Algo que aprendí contigo.  
Naruto se quedo sin palabras. Pesé que su novia tenía la cara de una llorona, sus palabras sonaban firmes. Seguras.  
¿Como era posible que alguien así se hubiera fijado en alguien como él?  
Una calidez muy relajante comenzó a llenarle el pecho.  
-¿Porque sonríes? - Hinata parpadeo - ¿Dije algo gracioso?  
-Para nada. Solo que me siento tan...orgulloso de tí.  
Por respuesta, Hinata desvió la mirada apenada. Naruto amplio su sonrisa gatuna.  
-Te amo.  
-Y yo a tí - Hinata le sonrió tímidamente - solo espero aguantes a una esposa que por todo, se pone como salsa de tomate.  
-Me gusta el tomate - rió Naruto - más en el ramen!  
Hinata parpadeo y suspiro. Bueno, Naruto era genial en muchos sentidos, pero su sutileza y su apetito no tenían par. Simplemente se limito a sonreír.  
-¿Seguro eres feliz conmigo?  
-Claro. Sino, no estaría aquí - le guiño el ojo - muy feliz.  
-Perdona haberme portado así - Hinata le paso el pañuelo - solo que cuando me enteré que te habían metido a la cárcel, me pusé mal. Sentí que...  
-Entiendo - Naruto le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla sutilmente - tenemos que trabajar con esa inseguridad.  
Hinata solo hizo una mueca y asintió. Naruto la hizo levantarse y la abrazo suavemente.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?  
-Claro - la chica le correspondió el gesto mientras hundía su cara contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma - por supuesto.  
-Me encanta tu olor Hinata - susurro el chico quedamente - hueles tan bien como los ramen de Ichikaku.  
Hinata entorno los ojos. Naruto tenía un talento innato para echar a perder cualquier situación romántica.

_Comunicación sin emoción  
una voz en off con expresión deforme  
busco algo que me saque este mareo  
busco calor en esa imagen de video_

_Nada, nada personal  
nada, nada personal_

_Ella no puede pensar, esta aburrida  
de tanto simular cayó dormida  
busco en TV algún mensaje entre líneas  
busco alguien que sacuda mi cabeza  
y no encuentro nada_

_Nada personal  
nada, nada personal  
nada especial_

_Sinceramente  
sería tan bueno tocarte  
pero es inútil, tu cuerpo es de látex  
y no siento nada_

_Nada personal  
nada, nada personal_

Kankuro solto un largo bostezo mientras veía como Suigetsu y Juugo salían trás el representante del primero, que no paraba de gritar por el celular tratando de acallar rumores como "el tiburón Suigetsu, enjaulado por estar con prostituta" y cosas así, al tanto que la canción se escuchaba a lo lejos. Seguro había una fiesta cerca de la comandancia. Aun así, era increíble como la prensa exageraba una simple visita a la cárcel.  
Fue cuando noto que se había quedado solo en su celda, mientras en la otra, Shino estaba en su misma condición.  
-Irónico ¿No? - comento el marionetista. Por respuesta, recibió un gruñido - vale, creo que no.  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en los calabozos. Kankuro arrancó un hilo del catre y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos.  
-¿Estaba muy mal?  
El marionetista parpadeó y levanto la cabeza rumbo a la otra celda.  
-¿Te refieres a ella?  
Shino asintió secamente. Kankuro se lo pensó un momento y volvió a acostarse.  
-Uno de tres.  
-¿Tan mal?  
-Sí, muy mal - sonrio el castaño ampliamente - al grado que acepto mi trato.  
-No debí hacer eso... - Shino murmuró entre dientes - es mi culpa.  
-Un poco la verdad. Esa chica te adora, pero tu decidiste largarte sin pedirle consejo.  
-Es díficil. Las cosas no son como parecen.  
-Quizás, pero ella cuenta en esto.  
Shino no contesto. Al instante, se escucho la puerta abriendose.  
Una seria Tenten iba a acompañada por Karin. Esta última vestía una camisa policiaca y una falda que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, del mismo color.  
-El atuendo te favorece - sonrio Kankuro levantándose del catre. Por respuesta, recibió una mirada fulminante de Shino y de Tenten, mientras Karin bajaba la mirada apenada. La puerta se abrió y Kankuro salió bastante contento, trás su novia. Solo alcanzo a ver como Karin se quedaba viendo a Shino antes de que cerrarán la puerta.  
-¿Y que tal lo hice?  
Tenten detuvo su caminata y se volvió lentamente hacia Kankuro.  
-No puedo negar que tienes un talento innato para manipular los eventos - la castaña finalmente le sonrió - debería estar prevenida por eso.  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
-Podrías haber manipulado todos los eventos solo para estar conmigo.  
-Ja, por eso estoy contigo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Por respuesta, Kankuro se acerco y abrazo por la espalda a su novia.  
-Eres la única que no puedo manipular.  
-No se si sentirme halagada u ofendida - solto una risita la chica de chongos.  
-Halagada. Claro, eso será hasta que pueda aprender a hacerlo contigo.  
-Oye, eso no sono bien.  
Pero Tenten sencillamente le tomo las manos fuertemente.  
-¿Estarán bien?  
-Espero. Gasté mucho dinero en Karin, parte de mi reputación y dudo me devuelvan las dos cosas en un largo tiempo.

Karin y Shino eran los únicos que se encontraban en los calabozos, aunque ambos separados por unos gruesos barrotes acerados, que solo hacían más lugubre el momento.  
Karin no había tenido tiempo de admirar los ojos de Shino, ya que este siempre usaba esas dichosas gafas oscuras, aun en lugares donde era impractico tenerlas.  
Así que se regodeo un rato con aquellos ojos castaños, rasgados, que parecían inexpresivos, pero que ella había visto llenos de un furor y una pasión que la hacían aun vibrar. Tal vez desnudarse por dinero era denigrante, pero esa expresión que había tenido en la fiesta, justo antes de golpear a Kankuro, había válido la pena.  
Fue cuando Karin cayo en la cuenta de que tan enamorada estaba de este sujeto. No era esa pasión desbordante que había sentido por Sasuke, sino algo más tranquilo, pero que igual la hacía sentir alegre, contenta.  
Lo cual indicaba que su salud mental no era lo mejor de ella: había bailado semidesnuda y ahora se encontraba en la madrugada en las dependencia de la policía, con sueño, hambre y fatigada junto a un sujeto que la había rechazado.  
Pero aun así, se sentía satisfecha por estar junto a él. A su lado.  
No habían tenido sexo  
No habían tenido un faje propiamente dicho.  
Y aun así, se sentía como si hubiera las consecuencias de un orgasmo: una dicha inigualable.  
-Si hubiera sabido que te veías tan sexy así, te habría esto.  
Shino casí se mordió la lengua luego de esta frase. Contrario a Karin, la presencia de la chica lo tenía al borde de la lócura. El sentimiento de rabia y posesión no había menguado desde que Kankuro le había lanzado esa mirada de deseo, como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Recordaba haberse levantado, de haberlo golpeado y un montón de cosas más. Sin embargo, sentía que lo había hecho otra persona, y que esa misma, ahora estaba en posesión de él, mostrandole imagenes y sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.  
Sí, eran celos. Era inseguridad, era miedo. Pero lo más importante, era un sentimiento de dolor, como si estuviese a punto de perder lo más importante de todo.  
Shino no había lideado con tantas cosas extrañas en su vida. Siempre había creído tener un poder superior para controlar y discernir sus emociones.  
Por tanto, podía ver en colores claros todas las situaciones que tenía la gente de su alrededor.  
Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Karin, esto se vino abajo.  
Al principio se lo achaco a un cansancio inexistente. Luego se lo atribuyo a que debido a su edad, las facultades tienden a disminuìr.  
Finalmente, cayo en la cuenta de que le había gustado la chica y por eso, no podía ser tan analítico. Desde allí medito que recuperaría nuevamente el control al aceptar lo que sucedía.  
Pero fue peor.  
Shino seguía siendo el mismo, pero notaba que su forma de hablar, sus actitudes y su estilo de vida habían ido cambiando paulatinamente a lado de ella. Antes no tenía la necesidad de explicar o comentar lo que pensaba o sentía. Simplemente lo ejecutaba.  
Sin embargo, con Karin era hablar y hablar, no tanto como ella, pero si decir lo que pensaba.  
Curiosamente, lo encontraba estimulante y lo hacía concentrarse aun más. Por algo habían logrado atrapar a ciertos criminales clase S en los últimos meses.  
Lo que no le gusto fue cuando comenzó a planear las cosas en función de dos, no de uno.  
Como el viaje al extranjero.  
Fue cuando sintió molestía, ira, miedo. Ya no era el mismo Shino Aburame, sino un joven con novia, y que pensaba cursilerías.  
Un tiempo había despreciado esta gente, por perder el psio y no ver más alla. Él no quería ser así.  
Pero ahora, su corazón no paraba de latir de manera desbocada. No solo estaban los celos, sino un deseo casí animal que lo asustaba aun más.  
No podía dejar de ver sus piernas torneadas o su busto, que se alzaba ante cada respiración.  
Parecía un pervertido del calibre de Kiba.  
Y lo aumentaba aun más, la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la pelirroja ante el comentario.  
-Lo acabo de estropear - pensó resignado.  
-Ahora que lo sé, lo usare más seguido  
Shino levanto la vista ante el comentario. Karin sonreía levemente, pero no lo miraba directamente a él, sino a la lámpara que iluminaba pobremente el lugar.  
-Aunque no se si te lo merezcas - Karin se volvió a mirarlo - te has portado mal...muy mal.  
-Un tanto - murmuró al escuchar el tono duro de estas últimas palabras - no había tenido algo así...no sabía...que hacer.  
Karin aumento su sonrisa para sus adentros. Le gustaba cuando Shino parecía inseguro. Lo hacía ver tierno, aunque él parecía estar muriendose por dentro.  
-Tu mismo me dijiste que era un proceso normal. No se puede tener control de todo.  
-Es más fácil pregonar que actuarlo.  
-Eso no te lo niego. Es solo violencia reactiva.  
-Veo que leíste el libro que te presté.  
-Luego del mito de Sísifo, "El corazón del hombre" fue un oasis para mi cabeza. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que la mayoría no tiene tu gusto por las cosas raras?  
-Lo pienso siempre. Por algo te prestó esos libros.  
Karin no pudo evitar reprimir un sonrojo. Shino la había halagado. No lo hacía como el promedio de los hombres, resaltando su cuerpo o su carácter, sino su inteligencia. Cierto que ahora notaba que la miraba como un pedazo de carne, pero al menos un pedazo de carne con cerebro.  
-Al menos no es frustración - siguió Shino.  
-Para mí lo es - Karin lo interrumpió - que tu novio te mandé a volar por sus tonterías, no es fácil de aceptar.  
Shino no se inmutó ante el reclamo. Ya se lo esperaba y hasta al contrario, sintió alivio con él.  
-¿Tan díficil te resulta amarme? - Karin continuo, pero su voz se quebró - ¿Soy tan díficil de querer?  
Shino se sintió desolado cuando unas lágrimas emergieron de los ojos de la pelirroja, las cuales trato rapidamente de contener.  
-No - solto de repente y sin pensarlo mucho - me he es díficil aceptar que algo tan bueno este en mi vida.  
-Pues veelo aceptando! - Karin se levanto - ¡Carajo!  
Shino tuvo ganas de reír. Siempre le había gustado ese lado de ella, tan cambiante y explosivo. Era totalmente distinto al de él, y algo que necesitaba en estos momentos.  
-Bueno, creo que es momento de sacarte - Karin se limpió las lagrimas que aun pugnaban por salir - ire por el carcelero. Tienes un viaje y debes prepararte.  
-No quiero  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, no quiero irme. Me quedaré aquí.  
-Shino, no entiendes. Con esto, entendí que quiero esperarte - Karin se enrojecio - aunque tu te vayas y vuelvas, me quieras o no, entendí que...  
-Karin, ya me harte de esa actitud tuya.  
La pelirroja se quedó en shock ante estas palabras. Ella le estaba entregando su corazón y el tipo le decía que era una idiota.  
-No soy Sasuke - la voz de Shino sonaba fría - y no deseo serlo. Ya peleaste por un cretino, no pelearás por dos.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Sencillo - Shino se dio la vuelta y se recostó en el catre - dejame aquí. Si saben en el Instituto que su próximo profesor estuvo en la cárcel, seguro me negarán el viaje.  
-Pero...  
-Ahora dejame dormir - Shino se dio vuelta - estoy cansado y es por tu culpa.  
-Vaya, vaya - la pelirroja le miro molesta - tal vez si eres un cretino después de todo. Quedate entonces aquí y disfruta del frío.  
Sin embargo, al momento de salir, Karin casí se suelta a llorar de felicidad, mientras trataba de contenerse trás una máscara de indiferencia.

-Parece que todo tuvo un final feliz - murmuró Yamato mientras le traía un café a su jefe Kakashi. Este no dijo nada, mientras veía algo por la ventana de su despacho: una joven rubia gesticulaba fuertemente, mientras un chico de coleta y cara de aburrimiento asentía varías veces desganado. Para remate, la rubia se saco un anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular y se lo lanzó en la cara. El joven solo cerro los ojos por instinto, desconcertado, sin saber si ir por el anillo o trás su ex-prometida.  
-No todos Yamato, no todos - suspiro Kakashi mientras apuraba la taza de café.

?Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
En otro arranque de inspiración, acabe en menos de dos días este episodio (el estrés del trabajo a veces motiva jeje). Quisé remarcar la situación de ciertas parejas y personajes que habían quedado un tanto de lado, en especial a Chouji, así a Naruto. Cabe decir que disfruté escribiendo mucho la relación entre Sari y Chouji, ni se diga igual la de Shino y Karin, aunque esta última, me fue un tanto díficil, ya que no quería sacar a Shino demasiado de su entorno normal.  
Y al fin, después de tanto decir, nos acercamos a los episodios finales de esta historia que tanto tiempo me ha llevado hacer. Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben, el trabajo y mi vida personal ahora me tienen corriendo de un lado a otro.  
La canción usada en este episodio, fue "Nada personal" de Soda Stereo. Casí tuve que insertarla como extra, porque literalmente escribí el fic sin tener música encima, salvo ahora que escribo estas líneas.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Yooo, Selene-Moonlight, Heero Kusanagi, sango surime, Nikolas Sur, hiromihyuga24, zulemo1, hiNAru Aburame y el camarada Gabe Logan por sus comentarios, críticas y reseñas, así quienes más se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 38: Emociones y Pensamientos.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Suna no Gaara. El todopoderoso Kazekage, dueño del consorcio "Suna", una de las compañías más pujantes de Japón, que ahora había aumentado sus activos al tener una fusión formidable con su antigua rival, Konoha.  
Y todo esto había sido gracias al mismisímo Kazekage que había impulsado la empresa a niveles nunca antes visto, ni siquiera cuando su padre aun vivía.  
¿Entonces porque rayos algo tan sencillo le estaba costando enormidades?

-Ya te dije que no.  
-¿Por que no?  
-Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien.  
-¿Entonces no?  
-No.  
Gaara se contuvo de soltar una palabrota. Temari le había enseñado a no insultar a una mujer, aunque era difícil aplicarlo cuando su propia hermana tendía a hablar como bucanero borracho.  
Igual pensó en estrangularla, pero a la vez no podía. La quería demasiado para ello.  
Sin embargo, como le sacaba de quicio escuchar un "no".  
Allí era cuando le daba razón a Makoto, cuando le restregaba en la cara que era un maldito "junior".  
Sí como no, un junior. Si ella misma estaba ya comprometida con uno igual o peor.  
Pero bueno, tenía que distraerse. No era momento para estar furioso y más con la boda de su mejor amigo en puerta.  
Sin embargo, ¡¿Porque rayos hacías eso?  
-¡Matsuri! - Gaara grito por décima vez su nombre. La susodicha estaba inclinada sobre un cajón sacando un expediente, mostrando su...ejem, anatomía trasera de manera muy explicita. Lo peor es que no se incorporo, sino miro de reojo a su jefe.  
-¿Que sucede ahora?  
-Estas... - Gaara se había tornado de color rojo, como su cabello - nuevamente...ya sabes...  
-Hmmmm, ¿Estoy que?  
-Dios, inclinada...así...  
-Ah, ya - Matsuri se enderezo, pero al momento volvió a inclinarse - espere, tengo me falto algo por tomar.  
Gaara sentía dolor, pero no solo emocional, sino en cierta parte de su anatomía. Siempre se había caracterizado por un excelente autocontrol, pero la estupida abstinencia lo estaba poniendo al límite.  
Era ridículo. Podía pasar días sin comer, sin dormir, sin nada.  
Pero le fastidiaba de sobremanera la falta de sexo.  
-Soy el colmo - susurró. Matsuri se volvió a incorporar y le dio la carpeta, mientras sacaba su palm del saco.  
-Le recuerdo que tiene que prepararse para la boda.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte a tu casa?  
-Sería un honor, pero más bien sería al revés. Tengo que ir por usted, sabe.  
Gaara asintió mecánicamente. Matsuri dio una ligera reverencia, pero al momento de alzar la cabeza, una sonrisa cruel se dibujó un segundo en su rostro, para volver a una cara impasible.  
Gaara dio un puñetazo a su escritorio tan pronto su asistente salio. La maldita lo estaba provocando deliberadamente. Jamás debió aceptar ese trato, ¡Jamás!  
Pero era la única forma de volver a tenerla a su lado.

_-No deberá tocarme en al menos 3 meses y mucho menos en el trabajo. Luego de eso, veré si al menos podemos...hacerlo en su casa._

-Bruja - mascullo Gaara agarrandose el cabello. Siempre había creído que Matsuri era una chica noble, de buenos sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora la comparaba con un Shukaku: una suerte de demonio mapache que se alimentaba de su ira...  
Y su lujuría...  
-¿Ya vas a dejar de atormentarte o vas por tu decima ducha fría del día? - la voz de Kankuro por el comunicador hizo que el pelirrojo saltara del susto.  
-¿Te quieres callar? - Gaara siseo fríamente - a ella no la puedo matar, pero a ti sí, así que no me tientes.  
-Anda hermanito, ¿Que paso con esa persona fría e impasible que conocía?  
-Se murió el mismo día que conocí a Matsuri.  
-Deberías decirle eso más seguido. Seguro se le ablanda el corazón.  
-Sabes que ese no es mi fuerte.  
-Tienes que progresar hermanito. Ser más abierto.  
-¿Y tu dejarías de ser tan idiota?  
-No se puede todo en la vida - la risa de Kankuro hizo que Gaara apretara los labios - anda, ya casi nos vamos. Espero al menos te dejé bailar con ella.  
-Mejor no. Si me acerco, soy capaz de cosas terribles.  
-No me digas esas cosas. Soy tu familia, por favor.  
-Tu querías detalles, ahora aguántalos.  
-Al menos hay una buena noticia. El idiota de Nara ya no esta saliendo con nuestra hermanita.  
-Sí, eso escuché. No se si alegrarme o...alegrarme.  
-Anda, no era tan malo ¿o si?  
-No, en absoluto. Pero Temari es tan necia y Shikamaru tan...Shikamaru, que al primer año hubieran terminado.  
-Gran fe le tienes a tu hermana. No me pregunto como será conmigo.  
-Los...estimo, pero les falta mucha cabeza al respecto.  
-Oh, ¿Me lo dice el tipo que esta enamorado de su asistente y no puede tener sexo por firmar un contrato tan idiota? Eso es... - la voz de Kankuro se ahogó cuando Gaara le dio un puñetazo al intercomunicador, partiendolo casi en dos pedazos simétricos.

Kankuro soltó una risotada al escuchar solo estática del comunicador. Matsuri pasaba a lado de su oficina y solo entorno los ojos.  
-Hombres, son tan infantiles...

-¿Entonces quieres rock pesado o rock semipesado?  
Naruto miraba con detenimiento a Suigetsu mientras este le sonreía con una guitarra en mano.  
-No sé, es díficil de decidir.  
-Naruto, no te metas en líos - suspiro Chouji - si Hinata se enterá de que la recepción será con música de Gun`s and Roses o Metallica, te pedirá el divorcio en ese momento.  
-Ella va a casarse, para estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.  
-Una cosa es la falta de dinero o una infidelidad. otra poner "Welcome to the Jungle" en su boda! - comento Rock Lee mientras se colocaba la corbata.  
-Hey, que también es mi boda! Tengo derecho a opinar.  
-En absoluto. Esta boda no es tuya - sentencio Shino. Naruto murmuro algo que nadie escucho y suspiro.  
-Supongo querrás las canciones clásicas - Suigetsu miro la guitarra como si fuera un ente extraño y la dejo a un lado - ya que remedio. Yo tenía ganas de otra cosa.  
-Yo también, yo también - Naruto volvió a suspirar y entonces miro un bulto tirado en un rincón de la sala - ¿Aun sigue deprimido?  
-Es culpa suya - Chouji saco una bolsa de papas y comenzó a devorarlas - yo le dije que fuera a pedirle perdón.  
-¡Eso fue 3 días después, luego de tu "luna de miel"! - grito Shikamaru sin volverse hacia ellos - vaya amigos que tengo, que problemáticos...  
-Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para que alguien te este cuidando - le espeto el Akimichi. Shikamaru solo hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y se volvió a acomodar en el "rincón". El resto solo negaron con la cabeza mientras se volvían para vestirse de manera apropiada.  
-Me sorprende que Tayuya te halla dejado estar con nosotros - Naruto le sonrio a Kiba que luchaba con las agujetas de los zapatos. El susodicho le enseño los colmillos de mala manera.  
-Dice que todo perro merece un poco de libertad.  
-Claro, luego de ser castrado.  
Kiba alcanzo a ser detenido por Shino antes de que el primero se lance sobre Naruto. El rubio le sonrio gatunamente.  
-Entonces no me equivoque.  
-Ya verás, ya verás...cuando estés casado - Kiba le gruño y volvió a interesarse en las agujetas de sus zapatos. Era de todos bien conocido el castigo que había recibido el Inuzuka al salir de la cárcel. Las malas lenguas hablaban de un caso extremo de castigos corporales y sadomasoquismo, digno de cualquier película XXX.  
-Al menos parece se divirtió - murmuro Lee por lo bajo. Naruto paso a su lado.  
-Como tú. Apenas te veo hoy. Estuviste muy ocupado con Sakura eh?  
-¡Naruto! - Lee se enrojeció violentamente y también trato de aporrearlo, pero el rubio se escapo por un pelo.  
-En verdad esta insoportable - le comento Suigetsu. El aludido se encogió de hombros.  
-Estoy nervioso por mi boda, tengo que sacar el estrés.  
-Hay mejores maneras de hacerlo - se volvió a escuchar la voz de Shikamaru - que problemático.  
Naruto no contesto, solamente se limito a jugar con los botones de su chaleco. Luego de unos momentos, se escucho un suspiro audible y el bulto "Nara" se levanto de su sitio, con muy mala leche, ante la sonrisa de todos.  
-Estas perdiendo tu toque - Naruto le sonrió mientras su amigo, que llevaba barba de varios días y el pelo desaliñado, le miraba airadamente - pensé te gustaba estar tranquilo sin moverte.  
-Me gusta, pero no cuando tus amigos te miran como un idiota.  
-Nadie te mira con un idiota.  
-¿Entonces porque me siento así con ustedes?  
-Una cosa es que te veamos como un idiota, otra que ya lo seas - sentencio Shino como siempre. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Habían dejado a Shikamaru gimotear y quejarse desde que Temari lo había "cortado" para que se desahogara.  
Sin embargo, Shino parecía dar por terminada aquella fase de autocompasión.  
-Hmmm - murmuro el Nara mientras se metía las manos en el sucio pantalón, fastidiado - eso es problemático.  
Chouji sonrio ante tal comentario. Él conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie y esa respuesta indicaba un cambio de actitud.  
-¿Entonces que harás? - pregunto el rubio. Shimakaru se froto la barbilla sin rasurar.  
-Ir por ella, lógico.  
-No te quiere ver. Traté de hablar en tu nombre, pero Matsuri y Makoto me negaron el paso - exclamo Lee.  
-Es lógico. Son amigas.  
-La amistad es patente - Shino volvió a hablar y todos estuvieron pendientes de él. Shikamaru hizo una mueca de molestia. Sabía a donde iba - pero algo la potencia...algo que no nos has dicho.  
Todos se volvieron hacia el Nara, que se reclino contra la pared, mirando con frialdad a Shino.  
-Tan perceptivo. No se como Karin aun sigue contigo, siendo tan bestia para decir las cosas.  
Shino por respuesta, le sonrió perceptiblemente. Aun así, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, así que Kiba y Chouji se colocaron casi en medio del salón para detener una posible pelea.  
-Esta embarazada - soltó de repente Shikamaru. La mandíbula de algunos cayo casi hasta el suelo, mientras otros solo fruncían el cejo desconcertados.  
-¿Que? - alcanzo a murmurar Chouji - ¿Esta embarazada?  
-Me lo dijo cuando salíamos...dijo que por mis tonterías, podría provocarle un aborto. Claro, la noticia me agarro desprevenido y contesté como no es debido...  
-¿Pues que tontería dijiste ahora? - pregunto Naruto. Shikamaru solo se mordió el labio inferior, evitando la mirada de todos.

-¿Que eso era imposible? - Ino parpadeo ante la respuesta de Temari - ¡Carajo!  
-Ino, por favor - Hinata señalo a Misaki, que dormía en los brazos de Makoto. Ino suspiro.  
-Lo siento. Espero mi hija no sea una grosera de lo peor.  
-Calma, nos va bien en la vida - Tayuya le guiño el ojo mientras se calzaba los zapatos - ¡Cabr**! ¡Que chin***** me veo!  
Todas solo negaron con la cabeza, mientras Makoto trataba de taparle los oídos a Misaki.  
-Al menos se que ustedes cuidarán de nosotras - Temari suspiro y toco su vientre - no necesito un idiota que me niega a mí y a su hijo.  
Sakura, Ino y Hinata se dieron miradas de entendimiento. Temari tenía buenos motivos para no seguir con Shikamaru, pero por su forma de reaccionar, parecía haber algo de fondo.  
-Me parece raro - comento Sakura de repente.  
-Exacto - Temari sonrio tristemente - a mí también. No pensé que dijera eso.  
-No, al contrario - Ino intervino - Shikamaru siempre ha sido así.  
-¿Tan idiota o flojo? - parpadeo sorprendida Tayuya que iba por unos moños.  
-Sí, hasta diría que su reacción fue normal.  
-¡Normal! - Temari se levanto furiosa - ¡El idiota me negó!  
-Claro, es un hombre. A todos les aterra tomar responsabilidades, más alguien tan vago como Shikamaru.  
-Están locas - la rubia les miro furiosa - ¡Me apoyaban y ahora lo están justificando!  
-No lo justificamos - murmuro Hinata un tanto cohibida - solo decimos que esperábamos de él.  
-¿Y que acaso yo no valgo un cambio al menos?  
-Lo vales, pero aun así, Shikamaru seguirá siendo el mismo.  
Temari realmente estaba frustrada. Se supone ella era la que había salido perdiendo, y ahora parecía la mala del cuento.  
-¿Y que hay contigo? - Karin que había vuelto del baño y parecía haber escuchado la conversación.  
-¿Como que conmigo?  
-Sí, si lo amas tanto, debiste pelear por él.  
-No puedo pelear si él no esta dispuesto a lo mismo.  
-Extraño señorita Temari - Karin no la miro a los ojos, sino se fue hacia donde Hinata y su vestido - para alguien que se jacta de ser tan moderna, actúa como una chica tradicionalista.  
-Soy alguien moderna! - le espeto Temari - No quiero conformarme con cualquier cosa, sino un chico que realmente me llené!  
-Eso me parece excelente. Sin embargo, no siento que pueda aportar lo mismo.  
Todas se quedaron calladas. El golpe había sido directo. Una vena en la frente de la rubia comenzó a hincharse, mientras la pelirroja le miraba de manera descarada.  
-T-Temari - Makoto trato de intervenir - Karin no quiso decir eso.  
-Al contrario, es tal como sonó. Creo que usted no tiene la capacidad para hacer feliz a un hombre, menos a alguien como Shikamaru.  
Temiendo una nueva pelea, Tayuya y Sakura se levantaron de sus sitios, pero Karin las detuvo con la mirada.  
-No me conoces lo suficiente para criticar, pero por eso te perdono - gruño Temari furiosa - pero otro comentario de esos...  
-Precisamente como no la conozco al 100%, puedo decirlo. Tiene miedo de ser feliz.  
Sakura parpadeo sorprendida. Generalmente la vieja Karin era una experta para decir palabras hirientes. Sin embargo, esta vez, era sutil y directa. No cabía duda de que la convivencia con Shino la había hecho madurar bastante.  
-No se que haría si él me dejará en un futuro - soltó de repente la rubia, pero con voz quebrada - comencé a subir de peso, y me estoy hinchando. Mis viejos vestidos no me quedan - comenzó a sollozar - Dios, no quiero me vea así...  
Sin más, Temari se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar sin miramientos. Makoto le paso el bebé a Ino y se agacho a su lado, abrazándola.

-Soy tan imbecil, tan estupido...  
Los hombres solo entornaron los ojos. Habían querido ayudar a Shikamaru a aceptar algunas cosas, pero no esperaban que llevará ya veinte minutos quejándose como un chiquillo. Naruto, harto de esto, se levanto y sin más, le dio un par de bofetadas al Nara.  
-¡Ya idiota! - le espeto - ¡Me harté de tus lloriqueos! ¡No quiero arruines mi boda con tus quejas!  
Shikamaru parpadeo sorprendido y luego agitó la cabeza, como reaccionando.  
-Lo siento. No se que me paso.  
-Todos tendemos a esto, tu mismo me lo dijiste - le sonrio finalmente su amigo. Shikamaru asintió. Recordó cuando le había ayudado a Naruto hacía bastante años, cuando había muerto su padre.  
La vida tenía formas extrañas de devolver los favores.  
-Realmente quiero a Temari - musito el Nara sin pena - y a mi futuro hijo, pero...me aterra la posibilidad de ser tan idiota para no cuidarlos como es debido.  
-Te recuerdo que mi padre decía lo mismo del tuyo - intervino Chouji terminando la bolsa de papas - y no creo hallas salido tan mal.  
Shikamaru sonrió ante el recuerdo del viejo Chouza hablando mal de Shikaku y sus problemas para criar a alguien tan listo como él.  
-No creo que sea tan problemático entonces... - admitió Shikamaru con una sonrisa. Naruto le apretó el hombro.  
-Así se habla hombre. ¡Domaremos a esa fierecilla tuya!  
-Que te oiga la señorita Hinata - comento Lee. Por respuesta, todos soltaron una risotada.  
-¿Y ahora, que hacemos para recuperarla? - pregunto Kiba que había terminado de lidear con las agujetas. Pero justo en ese momento, se oyeron unos toques a la puerta. Sai entro inmediatamente, vestido con un traje negro y camisa a juego, sonriéndoles como siempre.  
-Las limusinas están listas. Matsuri y Gaara esperan abajo.  
Todos se volvieron hacia Naruto, que se había terminado de colocar el saco y se volvía, luciendo un traje negro, con camisa naranja y corbata oscura, mientras sonreía gatunamente.  
-Bien, este día no solamente voy a casarme, sino a arreglar el corazón de mi amigo!  
-Tan cursi como siempre, idiota - se escucho tras de Sai.  
-Esa voz... - el rubio parpadeo y vio aparecer a Sasuke Uchiha seguido de una guapa chica en traje de noche...pero luciendo unos anteojos de fondo de botella muy característicos. Yamato y Kakashi venían detrás, sirviendo como custodios pero también como invitados a la boda.  
-¿Crees que me perdería tu boda? - Sasuke le sonrió, pero solo vio como Naruto lo abrazaba fuertemente - hey, me vas a arrugar el traje y es rentado.  
-¡Lo siento! - comento el rubio emocionado - pensé que...  
-Ya, ya, dejen las mariconadas para luego - Kiba miro a sus amigos, todos vestidos de manera elegante - que luego pensarán cosas que no son. ¡Tenemos una boda señores!  
-¡Exacto! - Naruto recupero el aplomo y se volvió hacia todos - ¡Espartanos! ¡Esta noche cenaremos en el infierno!  
-¡Ajum! - gritaron todos, salvo, Shino y Sasuke que solo negaron con la cabeza, al tanto que Shikamaru se preguntaba como esta partida de idiotas le ayudarían a recuperar a Temari y a su hijo.

-Se nos van a acabar los pañuelos a este paso - Ino vio con horror como Temari no había parado de llorar en los últimos 20 minutos. Makoto trataba de consolarla, pero Temari solo hipeaba y gimoteaba "Shikamaru", mientras agarraba un buen de pañuelos desechables en un inútil intento de parar la presa que se había soltado.  
-Aun tienes el talento - le sonrio Sakura a Karin. Esta le gruño por lo bajo, pero se inclinó para limpiar la cara de la rubia.  
-¿Porque no vas por él? - pregunto Tayuya - deberías agarrarlo de la camisa y arrastrarlo a tu casa! ¡Los hombres son todos unos pend**** que necesitan una mano dura!  
-No todos son como Kiba, por favor - murmuro Makoto. Tayuya solo hizo una mueca de molestia. Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entraron Tenten y Kankuro.  
-¡Hey niñas! - el marionetista se adelanto - ¡Ya es hora de...! ¡Que rayos! Temari, ¿que tienes?  
Por respuesta, la rubia solo alcanzo a decir entre lágrimas "Shimakaru" "extraño..." "soy idiota" "no dejes", antes de volver a sumergirse en el llanto.  
-Ah, lo sabía! Ese imbecil! Sabía que era un...  
-¡Kankuro, por favor! - Tenten le alzo la mano - déjala que se desahogue  
-¿Desahogar? Cuando se suelta a llorar, no hay quien la paré! Una vez le hice una travesura y se la paso llorando por doce horas!  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí! Y aun sí estuvo gimoteando por una semana más!  
Todas se quedaron pasmadas. Hinata solo hizo una mueca, se bajo del taburete donde la tenía Karin y sin más, el arrojo un vaso de agua que tenía a la mano en la mesa.  
-Pero que... - la rubia parpadeo desconcertada y mojada.  
-Ahora escúchame - el tono de voz de la peliazul se hizo frío - vas a dejar de llorar, maquillarte, arreglarte y salir como una de mis damas de honor. Podrás llorar en otro momento, pero no en MI momento. Ahora te necesito, así que apechuga como buena mujer que eres y vámonos!  
Todas se quedaron heladas ante la intervención de Hinata. Sin embargo, Temari dejó de llorar y sin decir más, se levanto y se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad.  
-¡Maldita sea! - rugió desde allí - ¡Makoto, échame una mano! ¡Estoy horrible!  
La castaña asintió y fue tras su amiga al baño.  
-Eso fue increíble - Sakura se acerco a la Hyuuga admirada. Sin embargo, notó como la peliazul comenzaba a querer llorar - ¡Hinata!  
-L-Lo siento - el tono autoritario de su voz había desaparecido y ahora tartamudeaba como siempre - Solamente quise sacarla de ese estado, pero creo me pasé.  
-Lo dudo - Ino sonrió mientras se escuchaban las maldiciones de Temari - lo hiciste bastante bien.  
-M-Mi padre solía decirme esto cuando no paraba de llorar. Generalmente funcionaba.  
-Pues te felicito - sonrio Kankuro complacido - has aprendido bastante bien y claro, me compadezco del pobre de Naruto.  
Por respuesta, el marionetista recibió un codazo de Tenten en las costillas.  
-Bien, ya que esto se arreglo, tenemos que irnos...  
-¡Espérenme! - se oyo gritar a Temari - ¡Denme 10 minutos!  
-Más que suficiente - Karin saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.  
-Supongo vas a llamar a Shino.  
-Claro, tenemos que juntar a esos dos. Dudo Temari se dejé manipular luego de esto.  
-Me parece excelente - Tenten sonrió mientras por debajo, le daba un buen pellizco a Kankuro, que había querido intervenir como buen "hermano celoso".  
-Hey, ¿Que sucede? - Neji entró a la cámara - ya es hora de... - pero se quedo callado al ver como su prima, se daba vuelta hacía él, mostrando un hermoso vestido blanco con tonos azules - Wow, te ves...preciosa.  
-Gracias primo - sonrió tímidamente Hinata mientras Sakura e Ino le colocaban el velo - ya estoy lista.  
-Excelente, mi tío y Hanabi te esperan abajo.  
-Por fin - Temari salió apresurada del baño totalmente cambiada - ¡vámonos!  
Todas comenzaron a salir emocionadas y platicando en voz alta. Kankuro aun trataba de quitarle el celular a Karin, pero por su expresión, parecía ser demasiado tarde. El lugar quedo desierto, salvo por la propia Hinata y Sakura, que aun le ayudaba a darle ciertos toques al vestido.  
-Felicidades - murmuro la pelirrosa.  
-G-Gracias, pero...¿Estas...?  
-Hinata. No necesitas pedirme permiso. Soy feliz con Lee. Este...es tu momento. Más te vale disfrutarlo.  
Hinata asintió levemente y luego de verse una última vez en el espejo, como esperando una aprobación, se dirigió con parsimonia rumbo a la salida.

Jiraiya trato de hacer el nudo de la corbata por décimo quinta ocasión, pero esta volvía a quedar en una posición tan extraña que parecía más un nudo de explorador.  
Volvió a mirar el "manual" que tenía delante de él.  
-Pero si lo estoy haciendo como...oh, olvídalo - y tiró la corbata al suelo. Iría a la boda de su ahijado sin ella.  
Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre, así que extrañado fue a abrir. Creía que irían por él en una media hora.  
Mientras caminaba a la entrada, pensaba que si el idiota de Naruto no había salido corriendo al final o que Hinata hubiera tenido una crisis. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.  
Salvo lo que vio cuando abrió.  
-Tsunade...  
-Jiraiya - le contesto la doctora en igual tono - veo que aun no te sabes arreglar.  
El peliblanco le hizo una mueca, pero a la vez un ademán para entrar. Fue cuando noto el vestido que traía. Contrario a lo visto anteriormente, era recatado y largo. Claro, no se podía ser tan recatado cuando el busto de Tsunade era bastante generoso, aun sin escote.  
-¿Se puede saber a que viniste? Según se, igual te invitaron a la boda.  
-Vine a saludarte.  
-¿Luego de 5 años?  
Tsunade sonrió por lo bajo. Aun estaba dolido por lo que había pasado en su última cita.  
-Deberías tener suerte de que lo haga. Tú fuiste el que quisiste cortar conmigo.  
-Yo no corté contigo, dije que lo pensaría.  
-¿Pensarlo? - una vena apareció en la frente de Tsunade - eso siempre dices!  
-Soy un hombre ocupado, no quiero que te sientas fuera de mi vida.  
-Me dejaste fuera de tu vida.  
-Ya vas a empezar con tus dramas - Jiraiya se dio la vuelta.  
-Sí, otra vez. Eres un terapeuta muy bueno, pero muy cobarde para afrontar las cosas.  
Jiraiya solo entorno los ojos y suspiro.  
-No discutamos esta vez. Es el día de Naruto.  
Tsunade hizo una mueca de molestia, pero asintió. Entonces noto la corbata en el suelo.  
-¿Quieres que te la ponga?  
-Por favor. Aunque ya me había resignado a no llevarla.  
Tsunade solo sonrió y tomo la corbata. Luego de unos momentos, se encontraba frente a Jiraiya, ajustándole un perfecto nudo.  
-No entiendo.  
-Yo sí, siempre has sido idiota para entender instrucciones. En eso eres igual a Naruto.  
-Tal padrino, tal ahijado.  
-Sería mejor, claro, si Minato me lo hubiera dejado.  
-¿Y que fuera tan neurótico como Sakura? No gracias.  
-Sakura es buena chica. Supongo progreso bastante, ya que no he recibido quejas de ella en meses.  
-Dejo la terapia casi al inicio.  
-¿En serio?  
Jiraiya asintió.  
-Sí, aunque vino a darme las gracias un tiempo después. La acompañaba un chico.  
-Oh magnífico. Ahora esta tras otro idiota.  
-No lo creo. Parecía alguien digno para ella.  
Tsunade solo suspiro y termino de arreglar el nudo. Justo en ese momento, sonó la bocina de un coche frente a la casa de Jiraiya.  
-Ya vienen por mí. Supongo esto sigue.  
-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.  
-No lo es. Pero así empezamos con Minato y Kushina.  
-El hijo no es como el padre. Estará bien.  
-Más le vale. No quiero pasar otro rato así. Por cierto, ¿Me acompañarías?  
-Supongo tendré que venir por mi coche después - Tsunade le sonrió - como en los viejos tiempos.  
-¿Entonces tendremos sexo luego de esto?  
Tsunade por respuesta, le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda, que casi tumba al Sannin y entonces reparo en un obsequio que Jiraiya tomó de la sala antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Aun planeas vencerlo?  
Sasuke no contesto mientras veía como Shino se alejaba de él para ayudar a las damas de honor a colocarse. La boda estaba a punto de empezar y no había habido retrasos hasta el momento.  
Sasuke y Shino estaban casi al final del edificio antes de que la abogada lo dejara a solas.  
La figura dio un paso más, pero el Uchiha hizo un ademán.  
-Si es necesario. Sabes que Pein y Konan los traicionaron.  
-Quizás ellos sí, pero yo no.  
-Zetsu, tu también caerás y pronto.  
-Eres demasiado arrogante Uchiha. Shusui pensaba lo mismo, Itachi también.  
-Mi hermano ahora es una persona de bien.  
-Sí, como tú jamás podrás serlo - la voz se torno ronca - ¿Entonces que tienes que perder? Tus guardianes están distraídos. Podrías escapar.  
-Saldré a mi manera.  
-Con nuestra ayuda sería más fácil.  
Sasuke solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Atraparé a Danzou, eso puedes jurarlo.  
-Hanzo también estuvo involucrado. También deberías ir por él.  
-A su momento, a su momento. Y luego seguirás tú y finalmente Madara.  
Zetsu ya no contesto. Sasuke suspiró y vio como Shino se acercaba. Trato de sonreír, pero la mirada de la joven abogada lo dijo todo.  
-¿Estuvo aquí cierto?  
-Veo que no puedo engañarte.  
-Yamato esta al tanto - Shiho toco su oreja, donde aparecía un micrófono oculto - pero no podemos agarrarlo sin pruebas.  
-Pruebas que yo tengo que proporcionar, ¿Verdad?  
-¿Aun quieres hacerlo? Podrías purgar tu sentencia sin problemas y salir como un buen hombre.  
-Estando en la cárcel jamás eres un buen hombre, ni antes ni después.  
-Sasuke, no tienes que ser el eterno vengador. Alguien más...  
-Shino, tu bien dijiste que nadie más estaba disponible. Me ofrecí voluntariamente. Es la oportunidad de terminar con el plan "ojo de luna", de una vez por todas.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero... - la joven se froto el brazo nerviosamente - algo te puede pasar.  
-Ya hablas como Sakura o Karin.  
-No soy como ellas - Shino le miro - yo si te he dejado hacer lo que quieras.  
-Y eso no es bueno. Soy como un huracán andando.  
-Razón por la cual le gustas a tantas mujeres. Les encantan los antisociales.  
-¿Y a ti no? - sonrió Sasuke vanidosamente. Sin embargo, Shino le miraba con ansiedad - vale, vale, rompes el encanto. Anda, entremos.  
Shino asintió y se adelanto a Sasuke, que se quedo un instante viendo tras su espalda.  
Sabía que Zetsu estaba allí, expectante. No haría nada, era seguro, pero en un futuro...quien sabe.

Shikamaru soltó una larga bocanada de humo. Él no acostumbraba a fumar, pesé que su mentor, Asuma Sarutobi, lo hacía como chimenea vieja.  
Sin embargo, lo necesitaba en ese momento. Ciertamente se había prometido arreglar las cosas con Temari.  
Pero en lugar de estar tras ella, ahora se encontraba escondido, agazapado, en unas bancas frente a la catedral de Konoha.  
-Soy un cobarde - murmuró mientras aspiraba y soltaba - y hasta eso para mí es problemático.  
No podía negarlo, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. Siempre había aspirado a tener un puesto mediano, tener una esposa mediana y tener hijos medianos, para poder descansar al fin de sus días, sin problemas, sin contratiempos.  
Pero Temari vino a romper todo eso.  
La rubia no era sencilla ni mediana: era inteligente, atractiva, carismática y con un sentido del humor que le arrancaba una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos.  
Y aparte, era rica y con una posición social que la hacía la envidia de todo mundo.  
Y aquí venía lo peor del asunto: le gustaba a ella.  
-¿Porque le tuve que gustar? - Shikamaru se froto las sienes con fuerza - ¿No podía otra mujer fijarse en mí? ¿Alguien menos problemática?  
Naruto y Chouji tenían razón sobre él al pensar esto: tenía un serio problema de autoestima.  
Pero había podido sobrellevarlo con su genio y con la ayuda de Chouji que se encontraba en iguales condiciones a él.  
Sin embargo, el muy cretino ahora estaba muy cambiado. La dichosa Seri era la responsable de ello.  
-Todas las mujeres son problemáticas - mascullo mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteo con fuerza. Entonces miro la catedral y se levantó. Lo mejor era largarse de allí. Sí, renunciar e irse a donde estuviera tranquilo, donde pudiera mirar las nubes sin sentirse tan presionado como ahora.  
Un sollozo hizo que se parara cuando apenas había caminado un par de pasos. Alzo la vista y vio horrorizado a una figura conocida, encogida sobre una banca.  
-Destino, maldito destino - Shikamaru dio la vuelta para largarse de allí, pero se paro de golpe.  
¿Que estaba haciendo? Era un maldito genio, pero actuaba como un chiquillo. Sí, tenía miedo de fracasar como esposo y padre, pero él no creía tener la capacidad para aguantar algo así.  
¿O si?  
Se giro lentamente, mientras notaba como el sollozo se había más pronunciado.  
-¿Y que pasa si fallo? - pensó y busco con avidez la cajetilla de cigarros. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando iba a sacarlos. El gusto se le había ido, solo estaba una horrible ansiedad.  
Quería estar con ella, pero estaba ya temblando como flan.  
¿Porque en las películas lo ponían todo tan perfecto? Aunque tenía ganas de estar con Temari, no dejaba de estremecerse. ¿Que demonios servía decidirse por algo si eso no lo hacía sentir mejor?  
Pero entonces todo llego como una luz.  
-Ya me decidí - murmuró antes de dar un paso hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-¡Estupida, estupida, estupida! - Temari azotaba sus piernas contra las palmas de sus manos de manera rápida. No solo estaba frustrada por lo de Shikamaru, sino por el estado en que estaba. Ella era la reina del autocontrol. Sabía como controlar sus emociones a placer.  
Sin embargo, ahora parecía una adolescente lloriqueando por su primer novio.  
No podía negarlo, quería verlo y pedirle perdón, inclusive de rodillas. Lo necesitaba.  
Pero allí estaba su orgullo, su tonto y necio orgullo que le impedía ver más alla.  
Al menos estaba contenta por algo. Ella sabía que Karin y Shino estaban tramando algo para juntarlos. Temari no era tonta, se había dado cuenta que la singular parejita había movido muchos hilos entre los demás.  
Pero ella era distinta. Era Suna no Temari, la hermana mayor del gran Kazekage y no cualquier títere digno de ser manipulado por otros.  
Así que había optado por escaparse de último momento, terminando en un parquecito frente a la catedral.  
-Soy una idiota, se me va a arruinar el maquillaje - trato de contenerse ya más tranquila - con razón Shikamaru esta molesto conmigo, soy una problemática!  
-Eso no lo niego.  
La voz hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo de golpe. Se volteo lentamente y vio al Nara, mirándole con fastidio.  
-Shikamaru...  
El susodicho no contesto, sencillamente se agacho junto a ella y saco un pañuelo de su saco.  
-Las lágrimas te están corriendo el maquillaje - susurró mientras le limpiaba. Temari no contesto, totalmente desconcertada y furiosa.  
-Al final si caí en su trampa.  
-¿Eh? ¿Que dices?  
-Nada - la rubia bajo la vista - solo que apestas a cigarro. Pensé que lo habías dejado.  
-Lo había dejado mujer, pero lo que ha sucedido últimamente me ha puesto los nervios de punta.  
Temari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Shikamaru vio este gesto con extrañeza. Generalmente ella aprovechaba para criticarle y decirle que era un flojo sin remedio.  
-Lo sé - susurro de repente - las cosas no han estado fáciles. Para nadie.  
Shikamaru iba a quedarse callado como siempre, dejando que ella se explayara, pero algo le impulso a hablar.  
-En especial para ti. Lo del bebé debe estresarte.  
-Más de lo que crees - Temari estaba sorprendida pero necesitaba hablar - quería decírtelo desde antes, quería que me acompañaras a hacerme la prueba...pero tenía miedo.  
-¿Miedo? Tu jamás tienes miedo.  
-Tengo miedo de que me dejes - susurro vencida - sí, la gran Temari tiene miedo de estar sola.  
-No creo seas Temari  
-¿Como? - la rubia parpadeo sorprendida. Shikamaru asintió.  
-Sí. Generalmente eres alguien que gusta hacer las cosas a tu modo. Y que sino hay alguien que te pueda ayudar, tu solita sacas las cosas adelante.  
El tono que había empleado Shikamaru era algo brusco, pero parecía sincero. La estaba halagando.  
-Pues... - bajo la vista - no se donde habrá quedado esa mujer. Ahora soy todo lo opuesto.  
-Lógico. Esto es algo nuevo, tener un bebé...  
-No el bebé. Tú.  
Ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru quedarse mudo ante el comentario.  
-Sí, eres tú - Temari le tomo las manos de improviso - había tenido novios, prometidos, pero no alguien como tú. Pensé que solo tendríamos acostones y ya, pero luego ya no podía vivir sin... - Temari se puso tan roja como un tomate. Shikamaru se sonrojo también levemente - ya sabes, lo que tienes.  
-¿En serio te gusta? Pensé que...  
-¡Shikamaru! - Temari intervino muy apenada - ¡Deja eso! Me refiero que no solo me interesas físicamente...sino... - la chica bajo la vista y hablo apenas en murmullos, para luego alzar la voz - ¡Y no me hagas repetirlo!  
-Lo sé, lo sé - suspiro el Nara fastidiado - pero entonces ¿Porque tiraste el anillo?  
Temari se quedo callada. Shikamaru se iba a incorporar sabiendo que ella se quedaría callada, pero la rubia lo seguía sosteniendo de las muñecas.  
-Oye Temari, yo...  
-Porque tenía miedo, ¿Contento? - soltó la joven de repente - no es fácil enamorarte de alguien y pensar estupideces como tener un hogar e hijos. Yo pensaba todo lo contrario: ser una mujer de éxito, no estar cuidando un bebé a lado de un flojo e idiota como tú, pero... - Temari le miro - quiero hacerlo, eso deseo.  
Shikamaru la miró con atención y solo suspiro, como hacía cuando algo le fastidiaba. Temari solo sonrió. En el fondo esperaba que él también le dijera algo así, pero sabía que no era posible. Shikamaru no era así.  
Sin embargo, lo que hizo al momento, la dejo horrorizada: el Nara solo se hinco y saco una cajita de la chaqueta de su saco.  
-Iba a tirarlo - comento el susodicho con su típica forma de decir las cosas - pero me hubiera salido más caro el asunto - Shikamaru continuo al ver como Temari apretaba los dientes molesta - como sea, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
-Antes de eso, dame una buena razón para no matarte con tu propia lengua  
-Esta lengua ha tocado todo de ti - comento sin tapujos, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara nuevamente - no querrás perderla.  
-El placer tiene menos peso a veces - le gruño, pero tomo el anillo entre sus manos y le miro - Pensé que habíamos roto por mutuo acuerdo.  
-Claro, pero luego de lo que dijiste, por mutuo acuerdo regresamos.  
-¿Quieres decir que piensas lo mismo que yo?  
-Absolutamente.  
-¡Entonces porque rayos no me lo dices!  
-¿Para que? Tú ya lo dijiste. Es problemático decir lo mismo una y otra vez.  
Temari tuvo ganas de estampar a Shikamaru contra el suelo, pero solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo digna, pero aun con el anillo entre las manos. El Nara la miro alejarse un poco y luego reparo en sus manos que no paraban de temblar.  
Mantener el control de la situación le había costado enormidades. Había tenido ganas de correr o reclamarle a Temari, pero al menos quería intentar una última cosa antes de hacerlo.  
Y curiosamente, había funcionado.  
¿Pero tendría que hacer lo mismo cada vez que su futura esposa se volviera loca?  
-Que problemático - mascullo Shikamaru mientras metía las manos, ya sin tanto temblor, en los bolsillos y salía tras su prometida.

Notas del autor.  
La pareja de Shikamaru y Temari casi no la toque en la historia, hasta ahora, por las razones que este capítulo expone y el mismo autor, Kishimoto-san, expusó en la pelea que tuvieron en los exámenes Chuunin.  
Temari y Shikamaru son muy inteligentes (más este último), y precisamente quería adoptar una pareja estable, que usará más su intelecto para llevar una relación, que el uso de los sentimientos. Aunque claro, toda persona racional, siempre tiene su punto flaco en las emociones y aquí se vieron expuestos.  
Por supuesto, habría puesto más situaciones al respecto, pero habría resultado muy tedioso, ya que tantos fanfics o historias que he leído, lo exponen al hartazgo y muchas veces mejor que un mismo servidor.  
Así que opte por darles un momento emotivo, crítico y que expondrían lo mejor de ambos: su inteligencia.  
Esto se ve sobre todo con Shikamaru, que cuando esta debatiendose que hacer, al final se ha dado cuenta que tomo una decisión. Muchas veces nos pasa lo mismo: cuando estamos bajo un periodo emocional fuerte, sea alegre o triste, tendemos a llevarnos más por esto y dejar la cabeza de un lado. Pero en realidad seguimos haciéndolo, pero bajo el influjo de las emociones. Cuando creemos que estamos indecisos, en realidad tomamos una decisión y luego viene ya el consabido arrepentimiento o alivio, dependiendo del resultado.  
Shikamaru había elegido quedarse con Temari, pero su nivel emocional le había ganado, lo cual lo sugestionaba a pensar en que no saldrían bien las cosas o en huir.  
Curiosamente, esto se ve de manera similar en la búsqueda de Sasuke de la saga original, cuando Shikamaru se desespera al no poder vencer a Tayuya y le plantea un pésimo panorama a Temari. Esta sencillamente ataca con todo y logra derrotarla, lo cual cae como una loza al pobre de Shikamaru al ver que casi pierde a todo su equipo por su "flojera".  
Pero felizmente, Shikamaru con gran apoyo de su C.I., logra identificar el momento y salir avante de la situación, sin que esta le termine dominando.  
Las notas y la explicación les parecerá tediosa, pero bueno, emular (pobremente) como funciona la cabeza de un genio no es sencillo y hay que explayarlo lo mejor posible.  
Tal vez deje de algo a Temari, pero recuerden que soy un chico y es más sencillo ponerme en el lugar del buen Shikamaru.  
Dejando esto, ya faltan solo dos episodios (y acaso un epilogo, pero quien sabe) y se acaba la historia. Quería iniciar la boda, pero igual deseaba poner algo de "Akatsuki y Madara", como una especie de enlace a una historia que he venido pensando (eso si se hace, porque ando muy apresurado con Komaki, el trabajo, la escuela, otros fics y la conquista mundial).  
Agradecimientos a Gabe Logan, Heero Kusanagi, sango surime, Nikolas Sur, aniyasha, hiNaru Aburame, Selene Moonlight, siskachisky, Azrael, Valerii Hyuga, Rociio uzumaki, así a hiromihyuga24 por sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Estamos ya en el mero final, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 39: Footloose.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

-¡Lee, no lo olvides, esto es el poder de la juventud! - un hombre extraño, con un estilo de peinado en casco y traje color verde oscuro, arengaba al joven que tenía el mismo gesto que él.  
-Lo sé Gai sensei! ¡El poder de la juventud esta en el matrimonio!  
-Así es Lee - Gai le alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa deslumbrante - has aprendido bien.  
-Te pasas Gai - susurro un fastidiado Kakashi, que pasaba a su lado, mientras seguía a Sasuke.  
-¡Kakashi! ¡Mi eterno rival! ¡Tenemos cuentas pendientes! - Gai se fue tras su ex-compañero en la policía, mientras el pobre aludido trataba de escurrirse entre los invitados.  
Lee solo soltó una risita. Su maestro jamás cambiaría, pero por algo lo admiraba: el susodicho cuando iba a pescar a Kakashi, una beldad lo agarro de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando aun entre sus gimoteos.  
-¡Gai! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!  
-Pero Anko, ¡Es Kakashi! ¡Mi eterno rival!  
-¿Cual rival ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Es otro de tus amigotes!  
-Es afortunado el maestro de tener a alguien que lo quiera - comentó en voz alta Lee.  
-Yo no diría eso, pero bueno - una voz conocida hizo que Lee se volviera con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Sakura, llegaste - los dos se dieron un tímido beso en los labios, a modo de saludo.  
-Sí, bueno - la pelirrosa tenía un bonito vestido que llegaba apenas encima de la rodilla - nos tardamos porque Temari estaba algo insoportable. Hinata llegara de un momento a otro, nos adelantamos para hacer ciertos preparativos.  
-Por cierto, mis felicitaciones. Se que Hinata te eligió como madrina.  
-Sí, cosa rara - suspiró Haruno un momento - pensé me terminaría matando y no la culpo.  
-Pues pese a todo, se te nota contenta. No has parado de sonreír.  
-¿Tan seca era antes? - Sakura le miro extrañada. Lee asintió.  
-Sí, y eso me da gusto. Todo ha ido mejor en tu vida.  
-Vaya Lee, eres un distraído.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Es difícil estar seria, cuando me miras de tal manera.  
-¿Y de que manera es esa? - Lee sonrió divertido. Sakura solo entorno los ojos, pero emulo su gesto.  
-Me ves como si fuera de oro, como si fuera lo más valioso que hay a la redonda.  
-Vaya, ¿Entonces si se nota? Pensé que no.  
-Eres demasiado...expresivo - Sakura se sonrojo levemente - inclusive Ino o Tenten me tienen envidia.  
-¿Porque? Kankuro y Sai son buenos chicos, hasta diría más apuestos.  
-Una cosa es ser apuesto, otra que tu pareja te miré... - Sakura trago saliva - como tu lo haces.  
-¿Y como no hacerlo? - Lee se acerco y le paso los dedos por el cabello. Sakura pego un respingo - eres preciosa.  
-Basta, me harás hacer y decir cosas que no quiero - Sakura susurraba, pero con un tono de voz ronco.  
-¿Que no quieres hacer o no debes hacer aquí? - Lee le sonrió traviesamente. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.  
-Más te vale no estar jugando conmigo Rock Lee - le miro fríamente - porque no sabes lo que te espera.  
-No juego, solo me divierto - Lee dejo de sonreír cuando Sakura azuzo su puño - vale, creo mejor me calmo.  
Sakura solo asintió y volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Que tal si nos sentamos un...?  
-Sakura - una voz los interrumpió - tanto tiempo.  
Lee apretó los dientes. Sasuke Uchiha se había aparecido frente a ellos. Por un instante, tuvo ganas de tomar a Sakura y salir corriendo de allí, más con la reacción que había tenido la pelirrosa, siendo una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.  
Sin embargo, pareció reponerse rápidamente, para luego mostrar una sonrisa cordial, pero fría.  
-Sasuke, tanto tiempo. Veo que Naruto intercedió por ti.  
-Estaré fuera solo este día y mañana vuelvo - metió las manos en sus bolsillos como era costumbre - te ves preciosa.  
-Gracias - Sakura asintió. Lee iba a decir algo, pero noto como una mano lo detenía - pero si me disculpas, mi novio y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.  
Sasuke pareció sorprendido con la reacción. Sin embargo, igual sonrió y asintió.  
Lee y Sakura se alejaron unos cuantos metros, mientras la chica seguía sujetándolo.  
-Gracias - soltó de repente el joven - estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.  
-Me imagino, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. También me ofendes.  
-¿Como dices?  
-Sí - Sakura se detuvo y lo soltó - tienes que confiar en mí.  
-Es difícil a veces - Lee desvió la mirada - no solo eres tú, yo...  
-Sí, pero ahora no solo eres tú, sino también yo - Sakura interrumpió - confía en lo que siento por ti.  
Lee se limito a asentir. Sakura sonrió, pero entendía las razones del chico. Él no era atractivo y ella tenía una pésima fama en la esfera emocional.  
Hasta ahora.  
No había sentido nada al ver a Sasuke, solo sorpresa, ya que sabía estaba en la cárcel.  
-Eso fue un adiós Sasuke - pensó la joven, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba y ahora se dedicaba a mimar con un beso en los labios, a su atribulado y desconcertado novio.

-Es extraño - Sai comento de repente mientras el sacerdote continuaba con su disertación sobre el matrimonio a algunas parejas que pasaban por allí - Pensé que querías casarte.  
Ino miro un instante a su pareja y luego a la pequeña Misaki que tenía entre sus brazos. La chica le sonrió.  
-Quería, pero las cosas han cambiado.  
-¿En que sentido?  
-Te conocí a ti.  
Otro se hubiera enturbiado con ese comentario, pero Sai era Sai y solo se limito a sonreír de esa manera tan falsa que tenía.  
-Supongo que entonces tendré sexo esta noche, ¿No?  
Ino alzo el puño para golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Misaki había visto demasiada violencia y no quería hacerle ver que su madre era una loca. Sin embargo, como no serlo, si Sai era un pervertido en toda la expresión de la palabra.  
Y más, cuando el susodicho interpretó lo anterior, como un "hazme lo que quieras", ya que Sai dejo caer la mano sobre su pierna y comenzar a frotársela.  
-Idiota - mascullo entre excitada y molesta. Sin embargo, Sai era Sai y ella lo quería así como era.  
Era la persona que la había sacado de su abismo personal.  
Aunque eso no lo salvo de que le diera un pellizco en el dorso de la mano, que hizo respingar al paliducho pelinegro. Por respuesta, Misaki soltó una risa gutural.

Shino y Karin miraban la escena desde el otro lado de la iglesia, con cierta curiosidad.  
-¿No te molesta que no te toque? - pregunto Shino de repente. Karin negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  
-En absoluto. Es curioso, pero antes si te hubiera reclamado la falta de sexo.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Yo quería un cuento de hadas desde que era niña - Karin levanto la vista, hacia los detalles del techo del templo - tener un amor de los de antes, donde te tomabas de la mano de tu pareja y los besos o abrazos de rigor. El sexo era algo que esperaba en mi primera noche de bodas - la voz de la pelirroja se quebró - pero entregue mi virginidad a los catorce...yo... - varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas - no se porque estas conmigo. Estoy sucia.  
Shino la contemplo un momento mientras su novia comenzaba a llorar. Por suerte, estar en una iglesia le daba un contexto para ello y las personas solo la miraban pensando que estaba feliz por los novios.  
-No estas sucia - comentó de repente Shino - solamente te culpas demasiado.  
Karin no contesto, mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con su pañuelo.  
-Tal vez - susurró - pero no se en que momento me perdí.  
-¿Y es importante encontrarte?  
-Lo es. No quiero volver a echar a perder mi vida. No quiero lastimarte.  
Una risa de Shino hizo que varios presentes se voltearon a verlo, incluyendo a la propia Karin que se paro en seco.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso? - la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, pero no sabía si por el gesto o por la insolencia del joven.  
-Nada, solamente que aun sigues siendo la única persona que no logro adelantarme en sus movimientos.  
-No soy una rata de laboratorio - le susurró molesta.  
-No te vería como tal. Más bien me pareces una linda mariquita.  
-Te has estado juntando demasiado con Sai - Makoto estrujo el pañuelo de manera visible - yo no soy tan tolerante como Ino.  
-Era un cumplido.  
-Oh sí, perdóname por no ser una freak de los insectos como tú. Solo así entendería que acabas de halagarme.  
-Tu cabello es rojo como el caparazón de una...  
-Ya, ya, entendí - Karin suspiró, pero termino por sonreír - sabes descomponer bien mis ataques de histeria.  
Por respuesta, Shino deslizó su mano y apretó la de Karin, mientras se dirigían una mirada sumamente intensa.

-¿Celoso?  
-En absoluto - los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por Naruto. Este había sorprendido a su amigo viendo a la feliz pareja - solamente me preguntó que vio ella en él. Como Sakura en Lee.  
-Shino es muy raro, así que no me sorprende - Naruto se estaba ajustando la corbata por decima ocasión - pero se le ve feliz. Y ya sabes, Lee es todo un caballero y como le gustaba desde hace tiempo, la conocía al dedillo.  
-Karin también lo parecía conmigo. Ni se diga Sakura.  
-Ese es tu problema teme - Naruto se miro el chaleco buscando imperfecciones - tienes un ego enorme. Realmente las lastimaste.  
-Oye, oye. Vas a casarte con Hinata y hablas de Sakura. Eso es de muy mal gusto.  
-Sería de mal gusto si aun siguiera enamorada de ella.  
-¿Y quien dice que no lo sigues estando?  
Naruto le sonrió y por respuesta, desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la susodicha, en compañía de Lee.  
Sin embargo, la mirada que les había dirigido el rubio, había sido de satisfacción.  
-Entiendo - Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos - eso es muy elocuente. No tienes la misma cara de idiota de antes.  
-Pasaré ese insulto por alto, solo porque estoy por casarme. Pero sí, era un total idiota.  
-Sakura lo valía - comentó de repente Sasuke - siempre fue fiel a sus principios.  
-Más bien a ti - Naruto le miro con cierta molestia - te recuerdo que ella me dejo por ti, aun cuando seguíamos saliendo.  
-Tú que no la sabías consentir. Solo era cuestión de mucho sexo  
-Por Dios - Naruto entorno los ojos - aparte de teme, eres hentai. No se como le vas a hacer estando en la cárcel. Salvo que te vuelvas homosexual.  
-No hay necesidad amigo, no hay necesidad - Sasuke entonces vio a Shino, que saludaba con efusividad a varias invitadas. Naruto torció la boca.  
-¿Con tu abogada? Por Dios hombre, sé un poco más responsable. Vas a terminarle rompiendo el corazón.  
-Estamos en la misma frecuencia. Aparte ni siquiera hemos llegado a nada.  
-Tu mirada me dice todo lo contrario - Naruto volvió a ir sobre su corbata, pero un manotazo de Sasuke lo paro - ¿Que?  
-Deja de hacer eso, vas a ensuciarla con tu sudor.  
-¡No estoy nervioso! - exclamo el rubio con una nota más alta de lo que debería.  
-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Anda, vamos a acomodarnos a nuestros sitios, antes de que nos regañe tu prometida.  
Pero en el momento que Sasuke iba a dar un paso, Naruto lo detuvo del brazo.  
-Gracias por venir a mi boda - le espeto. Sasuke le sonrió de reojo.  
-Gracias a ti por sacarme - se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía hacia el altar. Naruto emitió una sonrisa gatuna.  
-Supongo verlo aquí te pone contento - Gaara apareció tras de él. El susodicho asintió.  
-Bastante. Es mi amigo desde que somos niños.  
-Y lo sigues viendo así, pese a lo que ha hecho.  
-Tiene motivos para serlo. Ha sufrido bastante.  
-A veces tu confianza en la gente es enfermiza.  
-Dilo por ti, eres mi amigo.  
Gaara no contesto, simplemente levanto la mano.  
-Gracias por invitarme.  
-Siempre tan formal - Naruto le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano con fuerza - y gracias a ti por ser mi padrino. Espero recibir el mismo trato.  
Gaara noto como Naruto dirigía su mirada hacia Matsuri, la cual conversaba con Shino.  
-Esto va para lejos.  
-No la pierdas. Se nota es especial.  
Gaara solo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que un "bip" se escuchaba de su bolsillo.  
-Es Kankuro. Esta por llegar - susurró.  
-¡Excelente! - Naruto comenzó a vociferar - ¡Es hora!  
Sai, Suigetsu, Chouji, Kiba y Lee, asintieron mientras dejaban a sus parejas, las cuales miraron extrañadas la escena.  
-¿Que planean? - Sari, la reciente pareja de Chouji, vio como el gordito le encargaba sus papas fritas - estas son tus favoritas.  
-Oh sí, pero esto no me lo pierdo por nada.  
-Sai, no vayas a hacer el ridículo por favor - Ino mecía suavemente a Misaki.  
-Oh vamos, el único ridículo sería querer quitarte la...  
-¡Cállate! ¡Estamos en una iglesia!  
-¡Mas te vale me cuentes que vas a hacer cab***! ¡Si es otra mujer, juro que...!  
-¡Tayuya, por el amor de Dios! ¿Puedes confiar en mí por una vez en tu condenada vida? - le espeto Kiba ya harto. La pelirroja parpadeo sorprendida, pero en lugar de soltar un puñetazo o palabrota, solo suspiró y asintió.  
-Eso no me lo esperaba - Sakura sonreía ante la escena. Luego miro a Lee - lúcete, ¿Eh?  
-¡Claro, el poder de la juventud esta en mí! - el susodicho dio un brinco acrobático para caer frente al altar - ¡Vamos! ¡No veo esa energía!  
-Ya, ya - un fastidiado Shikamaru apareció de repente - no seas problemático. El padre nos va a correr antes siquiera intentarlo.  
-¡Shikamaru! - Chouji se acerco - ¿Como te fue?  
-Bien, bien - el Nara se encogió de hombros - anda, que Naruto se pone histérico - señalo al rubio que comenzaba a manifestar su ansiedad en todo su esplendor, dando gritos y moviéndose de aquí a alla en tono casi histérico.

Neji observaba con atención como los invitados se acomodaban en las distintas hileras de bancas de la catedral. Aun cuando faltaban diez minutos, la gente estaba muy bulliciosa.  
-¿Porque tan solo y tan atrás? - escucho una voz conocida - Se supone eres el primo de la novia.  
-Creí que la explicación del clan Hyuuga había sido satisfactoria.  
-Lo fue. Pero me sigue pareciendo una mam****  
Neji tuvo que reprimir una fuerte risotada ante el comentario, así que solo se limitó a sonreír de manera vaga.  
-Te has estado juntando mucho con Tayuya.  
-En absoluto. También tengo mis "recursos" - Makoto se cruzó de brazos. Aunque técnicamente era la prometida de Neji, vestía un traje masculino, resaltado más porque ahora tenía el cabello corto, casi como si fuera un niño.  
-Espero no vayas así a la fiesta - Neji la observo - no pienso bailar con un hombre.  
-No te preocupes "amor" - rezongo la joven - no te haré pasar vergüenzas por tu escondida homosexualidad.  
Neji siguió sonriendo mientras miraba su reflejo en una vitrina que llevaba una reliquia. La única vanidad que reconocía era su cabello, largo y castaño, que le daba a veces un aspecto femenino. En sí, de lejos, la pareja daba un aire heterosexual. Solo que quien era el hombre y la mujer, he allí el detalle.  
Por su parte, Makoto no dejaba de observar a su "prometido". Ciertamente el asunto había sido primero para seguirle la corriente a Neji, y luego encontrar una manera de salirse.  
Sin embargo, los meses habían pasado y Makoto no había huido. Es más, ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente hasta ahora.  
No solo porque el joven fuese un patrón más accesible y considerado que Gaara, sino que se había enamorado de él.  
Sí. Era el colmo. Ella que siempre se enamoraba de todos los chicos que la cortejaban, ahora caía nuevamente en ese patrón.  
Sin embargo, esta vez había corrido con suerte y Neji parecía un buen chico: amable, inteligente y bastante atractivo.  
Por eso le molestaba que se siguiera infravalorando, más en esos asuntos del Bouke y Souke.  
Aunque ahora Neji también parecía restarle importancia y se dedicaba más a sus negocios, alejado de su loco tío.  
-Hablando de tíos - susurró Makoto viendo Hiashi Hyuga acercarse. Neji le dirigió una mirada severa, para luego volverse cordialmente.  
-Tío, gracias por...  
-Olvida los formalismos Neji - espeto el susodicho, molesto y a la vez angustiado - Hanabi no esta.  
-¿Que? - Makoto intervino - Pero la vi hace una media hora en la entrada de la catedral.  
Hiashi miro un momento a la joven, para luego volver su vista hacia su sobrino. Makoto sonrió por dentro. El viejo era un tradicionalista de primera y jamás hubiera dirigido su atención hacia una "plebeya". Sin embargo, parecía irse amoldando al respecto.  
-No puede ser - Neji saco su celular y marco rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos, bajo el aparato negando con la cabeza.  
-Buzón - susurró y cerro la tapa con fuerza - ¿Que hacemos? Se supone Hanabi y usted iba a entregar a Hinata en el altar.  
-Lo sé. Esa irresponsable debe andar de vaga. Jamás debí permitir que se fuera a EUA.  
-No creo sea eso tío - Neji se froto la barbilla - Makoto, ve a buscarla por favor.  
-Enterado. Denme cinco minutos - la chica dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el barullo de gente que tomaba asiento. Ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo un momento.  
-Hisashi no la hubiera aprobado - comento el mayor de los Hyuga de repente.  
-Yo digo que sí. Tiene el mismo carácter que mi madre.  
-Ella murió cuando era muy joven, dudo te acuerdes.  
-Sí, eso no lo niego - Neji sonrió - pero mi padre me contó lo suficiente. Decía que lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que podía.  
-Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo - Hiashi sonrió levemente - tu padre venía constantemente a casa para varios asuntos. Sin embargo, realmente escapaba de tu madre cada vez que podía.  
-Así me siento con ella - Neji se cruzo de brazos - me fastidia sus comentarios impertinentes. Me desespera su poco respeto por la etiqueta.  
-¿Pero...?  
-Pero me ha mostrado un mundo distinto - Neji miro a Naruto dando órdenes de manera nerviosa - un mundo sin rejas, sin barrotes. Donde pueda volar.  
-Muy poético y creo poco merecedor. Como tú dijiste, solo te saca de quicio.  
-Cuestiona mi vida, mi forma de verlo todo. Y aun así, quiero estar con ella.  
-Eres tan necia como Hinata - suspiro Hiashi - y creo que es mi culpa.  
-¿Porque lo dice, tío?  
-Les hubiera abierto las puertas. Así no se habrían conformado con algo "deslumbrante". Hubieran sabido escoger mejor y no conformarse con cualquier...persona - Hiashi hizo una mueca. Sine embargo, Neji solo negó con la cabeza.  
-No puede evitar que nos hagamos daño tío, es el orden de la vida.  
-Lo sé, velo como los sentimientos que tiene un padre hacia sus hijos.  
Pese a la forma que Hiashi se había dirigido, no solamente a Makoto, sino también a Naruto, Neji no podía recriminarle su actitud. Temía que Hinata o él la pasaran mal.  
Lejos de las reglas del Souke y Bouke, su tío lo quería y bastante.  
-Será mejor que te pongas en posición tío, seguro Makoto encuentra a Hanabi.  
-Sino es así - Hiashi le coloco una mano sobre el hombro - tu serás quien me ayude a entregar a Hinata.  
-¿Que? - Neji parpadeo - ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Eres casi como su hermano mayor - Hiashi le apretó el hombro - así que sería grosero no hacerlo.  
-Pero tío, yo soy...  
-Se quien eres. Eres hijo de mi hermano - Hiashi retiro la mano y se dio la vuelta, para ir a la entrada de la catedral. No quería ver a su sobrino, más cuando este había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Esa es tu forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario? - Tenten miro asesinamente a Kankuro - ¿Ir a ver una película de ciencia ficción?  
-No es cualquier película. Es el reestreno del Episodio I en 3D: la Amenaza Fantasma.  
Tenten tuvo ganas de golpear a su novio. Los dos estaban esperando frente a la iglesia la llegada de la novia.  
Kankuro había resultado un excelente partido en todos sentidos: aunque era sumamente sarcástico y engreído, en el fondo era amable y cariñoso.  
El problema es que tenía lo que la mayoría de los hombres padecían: una especie de infantilismo muy agudizado, en ciertos aspectos de su vida.  
-Espero no sea tu único plan para nuestro aniversario - mascullo Tenten - y luego vayamos a otro...sitio.  
-Claro, iremos a comer pizza para digerir las palomitas.  
La castaña solo entorno los ojos y salió dando un gesto de cansancio. Kankuro soltó una risotada. Era tan sencillo provocar a la joven, que lo hacía muy seguido. Obviamente no solo irían al cine, sino a cenar de manera romántica. Claro, no sería sorpresa si se lo hubiera dicho.  
El sonido de una limusina hizo que levantará la vista. Un vehículo con el emblema de los Hyuuga se acerca con lentitud a la entrada.  
-Bien, ya es hora - Kankuro saco su celular y mando un mensaje rápidamente, justo cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a él.  
-Bienvenida señorita Hyuga - el marionetista dio una reverencia al tiempo se abría la portezuela - permítame conducirla a... - Kankuro se detuvo al ver algo que lo dejo sorprendido - Wow...estas preciosa.  
Por respuesta, una risa tímida emergió del interior, mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia la que tenía Kankuro en el aire.  
-Vamos, mi esposo ya me espera adentro - murmuró Hinata mientras veía como su padre se acercaba - ¿Y Hanabi?  
-Creo que no podremos contar con ella - Temari apareció de repente - tuvo algunos contratiempos.  
-¿Que? Pero ella tiene que acompañarme - Hinata parpadeo - ¿Le paso algo?  
-No, problemas de tipo sentimental - sonrió Temari.  
-¿Como los tuyos con Shikamaru? - Kankuro le miro sonriente, pero su gesto desapareció cuando la rubia le dio un fuerte pisotón - ¡Oye!  
-A callar hermanito - Temari le guiño un ojo mientras llevaba a la resplandeciente novia - que tenemos prisa.  
-¿Como es eso que no esta Hanabi? - Hiashi llego a lado de su hija a paso veloz. Había escuchado lo de la chica Suna - ¿Donde se fue?  
-Tuvo problemas señor - Temari uso su voz más suave - creo tendrá que buscar reemplazo.  
-Le avisaré a Neji entonces - Kankuro saco su celular.  
-Espero todo salga bien - Hinata miraba con preocupación - no creí que lo de Konohamaru le fuera a afectar tanto.  
-¿Sabías algo al respecto? - Hiashi miro fijamente a Hinata. Ella se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear una especie de disculpa, pero Temari intervino casi jalando a los dos.  
-Luego se ponen de acuerdo. Neji ya esta listo y el novio esta ansioso.  
Hiashi iba a hablar, pero viendo la cara de preocupación de su hija, solo hizo una mueca y la acompaño dentro del recinto.

El canon de Pachelbel surgió del gran órgano de la catedral, haciendo que los presentes se levantaran al unísono. Naruto y sus dos padrinos, Gaara y Sasuke, tomaron sus lugares respectivos, mientras las madrinas se colocaban igual en su sitio. Sin embargo, era de destacar como Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai y Shino se habían colocado frente al novio, en una formación tipo militar.  
-¿Tienes idea de lo que están planeando? - murmuró Sakura en voz baja. Ino se encogió de hombros.  
-Ni idea - intervino Tenten mientras acomodaba una parte de su vestido - pero Kankuro estaba muy aprehensivo.  
Un "shh" proveniente del sacerdote hizo que las tres guardarán silencio. El canon de Pachelbel entró en su parte cumbre, al tiempo que un "ohh" resonaban por toda la iglesia: Hinata entraba resplandeciente, luciendo un espectacular vestido de novia con dejes plateados, mostrando un generoso escote que hacía resaltar su figura.  
-Perro del mal - gruño Kiba por lo bajo - es una nenorra.  
-Es una forma poco elegante de expresarse de una mujer - susurró Shino.  
-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con el veredicto - sonrió Kankuro.  
-¿Quieren callarse? - Gaara se había inclinado - o los mataré...literalmente.  
Los tres solo tragaron saliva y volvieron a ponerse firmes.

Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no desmayarse. Si la ansiedad de la ida había sido desesperante, ahora era insoportable.  
Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y superando su fobia social, se detuvo a la entrada del pasillo de la iglesia, dejando que todo mundo la contemplara.  
Una mezcla de miradas de sorpresa y de cariño le llegó, seguido claro, de los tradicionales flashes de las cámaras digitales.  
-Es mi día - pensó para darse fuerzas - por una vez, soy la protagonista de mi propia vida.  
-¿Lista Hinata? - la voz grave de Hiashi la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. La joven asintió y comenzó a seguir a su padre.  
Sin embargo, noto que al caminar, sus pasos se habían más lentos, más inseguros. Apretó nuevamente los dientes, recurriendo al autocontrol, pero vio que fue peor. Las piernas se le estaban haciendo de atole y un ligero velo comenzaba a caer sobre sus ojos.  
-¡Estoy perdiendo mi seguridad! - Hinata estaba desesperada. Una cosa era ponerse frente a todos y otra avanzar entre tanta gente. Iba a darle un ataque de pánico.  
-¡No, por favor, no! - Hinata miraba desesperada a todos lados en busca de ayuda. Vio de reojo a su padre, pero este estaba más concentrado en caminar altivamente al altar, mostrando esa imagen regia que todo Hyuga debía proyectar. No estaban Neji, ni Hanabi, nadie.  
-¡Naruto! - la peliazul reaccionó mirando hacia el altar. Sí, él le daría la fuerza, la haría sentir mejor. Su simple presencia, solo necesitaba ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, su empuje.  
Sin embargo, lo que vio en el rostro de su futuro esposo, esa sonrisa traviesa, la hizo pararse en seco, al grado que Hiashi también se detuvo.  
-Hinata - el susodicho parpadeo - ¿Que sucede?  
Por respuesta, la joven solo trago saliva y señalo con un gesto el altar. Hiashi se volvió, justo al momento que Naruto bajaba a saltos del altar y hacía una seña hacia el organista que estaba al fondo.

-Al fin - Suigetsu, el dichoso organista, dejo de tocar en seco el Canon y luego le hizo una señal a Juugo, que se encontraba a su lado, con un aparato de sonido - ya me había cansado. ¡A bailar!

_I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
__Oh, tell me what I got_

Una música conocida hizo que todos en la iglesia se quedaran de piedra. El novio y sus acompañantes habían desaparecido del altar y ahora se habían distribuido por todo el pasillo, al ritmo de la melodía, mientras Naruto daba un brinco mortal para caer enmedio del pasillo y comenzaba a cantar, así a bailar.

_I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut_

-¿Footloose? - la quijada de Sakura casi caía hasta el suelo - ¡Imposible!  
-No puede ser - Ino apretó el ramo que tenía en una mano, mientras en la otra, Misaki miraba alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Naruto esta idiota o que! ¡Va a arruinar la boda!  
-Bastante. Seguro Hinata sale corriendo en cualquier momento - Tenten las miro - hay que detenerla antes de que...  
Pero en ese momento, Makoto se había unido a los chicos, y también comenzó a zapatear con estrepito por todo el lugar. Neji la miraba horrorizado, pero al tiempo, Karin y Tayuya también comenzaron a bailar en sus asientos.  
-¡Eso es Lee! - Gai fue el primer "adulto" que había salido de su asiento, seguido de Anko - ¡A bailar!  
-¡Vamos a enseñarles como trapear el suelo! - Anko soltó una carcajada y le siguió el ritmo a su pareja - ¡Estos son los ochentas!  
-¿Trapear el piso? - algunos adolescentes invitaron parpadearon - pero que anticuado!  
Sin embargo, también ellos no tardaron en unirse a la melodía, que ahora resonaba por todo el edificio.  
-Se esta expandiendo - Ino miraba como más y más gente se levantaba de sus asientos, ya sea para bailar o para dar aplausos. Entonces la rubia miro a sus amigas, sin saber que hacer.  
Unos gorgoteos hicieron que las tres voltearan hacia la nena, que ahora movía las manos mientras soltaba una que otra risotada.  
-Parece que le gusta - parpadeo Ino sorprendida.  
-Bueno, no me gusta seguir a la bola, pero la melodía es pegajosa - la castaña de chongos deposito con cuidado su ramo en el suelo y fue tras a Kankuro, que había comenzado a girar en el suelo.  
-Definitivamente, me estoy haciendo una vieja amargada - Ino solo sonrió y bajo con rapidez mientras agitaba a su pequeña Misaki en el aire, que no paraba de carcajearse.  
Sakura no dijo nada, solo arrojo el ramo de madrina al aire, mientras le hacía señas a Lee para que le hiciera espacio donde estaba.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

-¿No bailas guapo? - Temari había aparecido atrás de Shikamaru, que se había alejado un tanto.  
-Me encantaría, pero tengo dos pies izquierdos y aparte estas embarazada.  
-Estoy embarazada, no inválida - y sin más, la hermana mayor Suna lo arrastro aun ante los gimoteos del genio.

_And you're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
I dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for songs _

El zapateo, risas, gritos, así aplausos hacían que el final de la película de Footloose se quedará corto ante la escena. Una tradicional boda religiosa se había convertido en una fiesta de locura, digna de un video de youtube.  
Sin embargo, Hinata seguía, totalmente hermética en su sitio, ausente, con su padre a lado, con los nervios hechos trizas literalmente.  
-¡Pero que rayos hacen! - Hiashi al fin reaccionó, mientras la boda de su hija se convertía en una especie de disco ochentera, donde Naruto y sus amigos bailaban y brincaban en el pasillo.  
En un movimiento, Naruto comenzó a bailar señalando con ansias el altar mientras tronaba los dedos constantemente - ¡Hinata! ¡Tenemos que...!  
Sin embargo, la risa de la joven paro en seco al furibundo padre y sin más, también comenzó a bailar en el sitio donde estaba.  
Hinata estaba feliz. Todo el nerviosismo, toda la ansiedad, todo se había esfumado en el instante que Naruto había dando ese brinco espectacular y se había puesto a cantar la canción que se había vuelto un himno para los dos, justo cuando fueron a ese bar de los ochentas tiempo atrás.  
-Te acordaste - pensó la joven emocionada. Había recordado a su modo eso.

_Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut_

-Hinata... - Hiashi miro a su hija desconcertado.  
-Papá - susurró la joven saltándose el protocolario "padre" - llévame al altar por favor.  
-Pero esto...¡Esto no es normal! - Hiashi señalo a los "locos" amigos de Naruto cantar y aplaudir - esto debe ser algo sagrado y parece una fiesta!  
-Precisamente por eso me caso con Naruto - Hinata miro fijamente a su padre - porque es todo lo contrario a ti.  
-¿Que? - el viejo Hiashi se quedo de piedra.  
-Sí. Por tantos años viví a la sombra de ser un Hyuga. De hacer lo que los demás decían, lo que tú decías - Hinata le miro fieramente un momento, pero luego su gesto se endulzo - pero ahora es mi boda, _Es mi vida_. Por algo elegí a Naruto como pareja. Él no solo representa esa fuerza que ahora tengo, sino la felicidad. Solo con él puedo ser feliz como lo estoy haciendo - y por respuesta, Hinata comenzó a emular los famosos pasos de Kevin Bacon.  
Hiashi trago saliva ante la determinación de su hija. Volteó a ver un momento como su futuro yerno corría, brincaba y saltaba por todo el altar, ante la mirada de horror del sacerdote, así de algunos invitados. Sin embargo, el resto ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y también bailaba en su lugar o daba palmadas animando a la novia.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto.  
-¿Eh? - Hinata se detuvo - ¿De que hablas?  
-Te llevare al altar, como tu padre para entregarte con Naruto - dijo dándose por vencido - quiero que seas feliz y sé que él lo hará. Si te hago llorar una vez más, tu madre que en paz descanse, ahora si me matará. Sin embargo, ni creas que voy a ponerme a bailar!  
Hinata solo soltó una risita y apretó con cariño el brazo de su padre. Este volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar de manera ceremoniosa. Hinata lo emulo, pero era difícil mientras el resto de los invitados se movía y cantaba a coro "Footloose".

_Cut footloose  
Cut footloose  
Cut footloose_

Naruto estaba feliz. Su amada Hinata caminaba hacia él, del brazo de su suegro, que fugazmente le dirigía miradas asesinas.  
Pero valía la pena. Había tenido miedo de que Hinata lo rechazara por hacer tal tontería en su boda. Sin embargo, la peliazul le sonreía contenta mientras daba uno que otro pase de baile ante el desconcierto de su padre.

_FIRST: We got to turn me around_

Le daba gusto que Hinata fuese de tal manera, que lo aceptará con todo y sus locuras.  
Siempre había tenido que esforzarse para todo, no solo para sobresalir en la vida sin sus padres, sino en el aspecto romántico. Aunque le daba gusto estar con Sakura, siempre estaba ese sentimiento de no ser lo suficiente bueno para ella. Claro, había vivido con ello toda su vida y pensaba que por cada paso dado, tenía que dar una buena cantidad de lágrimas, sangre y sudor...no en ese orden.

_SECOND: And put your feet on the ground_

Sin embargo, con Hinata todo era tan...natural. Tan sutil. Hinata no era servil, al contrario, tenía una iniciativa y ánimo que eran contagiosos. No en base a gritar porras como lo hacía Ino (que por cierto, casi se ponía a bailar con Sai), o dar consejos o instrucciones tan complejas como las que decía Sakura.  
Todo era en base a una sonrisa, un comentario sencillo o una mirada.  
Hinata era su complemento perfecto. Era capaz de mantener la calma cuando él se desquiciaba y viceversa. Sus rabietas, sus llantos, sus alegrías, hacían que Naruto se detuviera un momento en ese espiral que vivía y se acercara a ella.  
Lo aceptaba así como era y claro, con ese ejemplo, Naruto aprendió no solo a aceptarla a ella, a Sakura, Sasuke, a todos.  
Sino a sí mismo.

_THIRD: Now take a hold of the phone  
Whoooooooooooooaaaaaaaa  
I'm turning it loose_

-¿Así que esto es vivir una buena relación? - murmuró deteniéndose un momento. Hinata le miró un momento y como si respondiera su pregunta, solo le sonrió tímidamente, para luego dar un paso-baile que hizo que su vestido girara pesé a la cola del mismo, ante ya la cara de resignación de su padre y la risa característica de Naruto.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues _

Pese a que todos bailaban con desenfado, mientras la novia se acercaba al altar, Gaara mantenía una pose tranquila, sin hacer caso de la música.  
-¿Porque tan serio señor? - Matsuri se había acercado. Aunque era una invitada a la boda, ahora era la asistente del Kazekage, así se movía alrededor del mismo, en espera de más instrucciones.  
-Alguno de los padrinos tiene que dar un buen ejemplo - susurró el pelirrojo. El otro, Sasuke, movía la pierna rítmicamente mientras tronaba los dedos.  
-No sea tan serio, es la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos - Matsuri soltó una risita.  
-Para eso te tengo a ti. Haces lo que yo no puedo.  
-Eso no es justo. Debería aprender de Naruto y Hinata.  
-No soy tan plástico como ella o él - Gaara se cruzo de brazos - yo tengo mi manera de ser.  
-Entiendo - entonces para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Matsuri lo tomo del brazo. El primero parpadeo algo sorprendido.  
-¿Que haces...? Pensé...  
-Es una tontería exigirle cosas que yo no puedo hacer - la castaña suspiró mientras veía a Hinata detenerse a medio pasillo dando un zapateo que hizo que sus damas de honor le hicieran coro - debo aprender de ella.  
-¿En que sentido?  
-Hinata acepto a Naruto tal como es y por eso es feliz.  
-Se entiende, pero Hinata se fijo en un buen muchacho. Era natural.  
-Tal vez, pero el amor no significa solamente en un intercambio de cosas, sino también en saber si realmente amas a alguien.  
-No entiendo.  
-Que debo luchar más por usted.  
-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Ya lo hiciste por una persona que te lastimó. Tienes derecho a protegerte.  
-¿Y entonces cuando voy a vivir? - Matsuri le apretó el brazo - si me protejo todo el tiempo, ¿Cuando voy a volver a experimentar el amor?  
Gaara no contesto. Solamente dejo caer una mano sobre la de Matsuri.  
-Puedo lastimarte...no te puedo garantizar nada.  
-No deseo garantías. Solo quiero que usted también se esfuerce.  
-Lo haré - la mano del pelirrojo se crispó sobre la de su asistente - pero puedo lastimarte en el proceso.  
-Que así sea entonces. Sino soy capaz de aguantar, no soy digna de usted.  
-No hables como si fueras una mercancía - el tono, aunque monocorde de Gaara, subió una octava - eres una persona.  
-¿Y quien dijo que solo yo tengo que aguantar? - la voz de Matsuri se torno peligrosa - yo también puedo lastimarlo.  
El comentario hizo que Gaara sonriera, casi como si fuera a carcajearse.  
-Hasta crees. Por algo tengo mi "defensa impenetrable".  
-Probemos esa defensa entonces - Matsuri le dio un último apretón antes de salir a tomar fotos a la novia que ahora cambiaba de acompañante, en los últimos cinco pasos.  
-¡Gaara! - Kankuro se acerco ¡Anda! ¡A bailar!  
Pero la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, hizo que el marionetista desistiera. Gaara solo negó con la cabeza. Claro que iba a pelear, pero por Matsuri, nada más.  
Y poco a poco, que no había prisa.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues_

Neji era otro de los que se habían negado a la locura que había inundado a la catedral. No es porque le pareciera ridículo, sino porque quería cumplir con el papel que le habían asignado.  
-Siento todo esto primo - Hinata llego a donde Neji, mientras Hiashi solamente se despedía mortificado, rumbo a su asiento. Neji solo le sonrió y le ofreció el brazo.  
-Mataré a Naruto y Hanabi luego, ahora es tu día...prima.  
-No seas muy duro - Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar de manera ortodoxa al altar, justo cuando resonaban las últimas estrofas de la canción.

_Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody everybody cut footloose_

La canción termino y una lluvia atronadora de aplausos resonó por todo el recinto. Naruto dejo de girar y con un movimiento preciso tomo su lugar en el altar. Los padrinos y madrinas tardaron un tanto, pero solo lo necesario cuando Hinata llego al altar. Tras un breve dialogo, no muy amable, por parte de Neji a Naruto, le entrego a su prima y se regreso con rapidez a su asiento.  
Hinata le hizo un gesto de molestia con lo sucedido, pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera tímida. Naruto se excuso en igual velocidad con un encogimiento de hombros y un discreto guiño.  
El sacerdote, que estaba al borde del infarto por lo sucedido, solo se limito a suspirar. Más cuando vio que Gaara y Shikamaru depositaban una generosa cantidad de dinero en la canasta de las limosnas.  
-En fin - el prelado suspiro causando la risa de los presentes, mientras Hinata y Naruto se miraron con sendas sonrisas - ya que acabamos la...introducción, comenzamos: Estamos reunidos el día de hoy para unir a esta mujer y a este hombre en sagrado matrimonio...

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
Estamos en la recta final de este fanfic. Técnicamente este es el penúltimo capítulo (eso sino pongo un pequeño epílogo).  
Luego de más de cinco años, al fin podré acabar otro fanfic largo XD (motivo de celebración, ya que un servidor es especialista en no acabar las historias). Lógico, hay un sentimiento de ambivalencia, tanto de gusto, como de pesar.  
Es curioso, pero leyendo los anteriores capítulos, había puesto pies de notas donde decía que sería una historia de pocos episodios (que algunos lectores igualmente me hicieron ver), pero termino siendo algo mucho más monstruoso, en todos sentidos. Sin embargo, el manejar tantas parejas y sus historias, fue bastante divertido, aunque claro, teniendo sus bemoles, por la falta de continuidad de varios detalles, como de carácter y de trama (de allí mis respetos a Leon Tolstoi, que logro hilvanar de manera perfecta una historia con más de 400 personajes en la legendaria "Guerra y Paz", mientras un servidor apenas puede con alrededor de 30 personajes).  
Para este episodio, por un momento tuve un bloqueo, ya que no sabía que tipo de boda quería poner. Si algo muy tradicional o de plano hacer una locura.  
Justamente, es cuando creo que no hay coincidencias y en esas que estaba leyendo el nuevo capítulo de Naruto en manga, mi Winamp marco esa genial rola de Kenny Loggins y que sirve de marco en este episodio: Footloose.  
Lo cual me hizo recordar una experiencia que viví hace un tiempo, de manera muy parecida, con boda y baile incluido jeje (y no como cierto video de una pareja que entra bailando a su boda, que hay en el youtube. Por algo dicen que la realidad supera a la ficción).  
Naruto es un personaje popular, no solo porque es carismático, sino porque hace lo que menos se espera de él. Claro, uno esperaría que hiciera una locura en su boda, pero no "tamaño" locura como poner a bailar a todos los invitados. También me sirvió de nexo a como la relación entre estos dos se fue afianzando, justamente cuando Naruto invita a bailar a Hinata en el bar del mismo nombre.  
Aparte, de remate, la letra de la canción cuadra a la perfección con la ruptura que Hinata hace con su propio mundo (algo muy parecido a la película homónima, protagonizada por un jovencísimo Kevin Bacon) y que inicia al conocer a Naruto (tanto en el manga, anime como en mi historia).  
Ciertamente, mi amiga Azrael dio comentarios sobre el evolucionar de Hinata bastante acertados y que me falto llenar más la trama de un Naruhina (y que hizo que muchos lectores se metieran a leer este bodrio xD), pero espero al menos compensar un tanto esas fallas con este episodio, y no hacer tan sutil su participación.  
Al fin al cabo, Hinata es la verdadera heroína de esta historia, y con su ejemplo, inspira a todas las demás chicas del fanfic, inclusive al mismo Naruto.  
Por ente, para disfrutar mejor la lectura, les recomiendo se bajen "Footloose" y la sincronicen con la letra que inserto durante los diálogos, para tener una mejor idea del ambiente que quise plasmar.  
Agradecimientos especiales para hiromihyuga24, hiNaru Aburame, Heero Kusanagi, Nikolas Sur, anyasha, Rociio uzumaki, poison girl 29 y Gabe Logan por sus comentarios, así recomendaciones, así quienes más han leído este fanfic.  
Y sí, damas y caballeros, el final ya esta cerca. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto Fanfic  
"Let love be your energy"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 40: Que el amor sea tu energía

- _Hanabi miro el reloj de su celular por decimoquinta vez. No solo estaba desesperada por la inpuntualidad de su hermana, sino también porque Konohamaru no le había contestado un solo mensaje, tanto de celular como de e-mail, en las últimas 48 horas.  
Por suerte los preparativos de la boda la habían distraído lo bastante para no pensar en esto último. Sin embargo, ahora con todo en puerta y ya listo, su mente vagaba hacia lo que había vivido con su novio en el último mes.  
Las llamadas, así las cortesías entre ambos habían disminuído de manera drástica. Hanabi lo veía más como un resultado de haberse enfocado en sus estudios, así en ayudar a su hermana con la boda.  
Aun con esto, Konohamaru siempre había mostrado un interés superior a la relación.  
Claro, salvo ese maldito último mes.  
-¡Al fin! - Hanabi rompió la línea de sus pensamientos cuando vio llegar la limusina de los Hyuga, con su padre y Hinata a bordo.  
Fue cuando su línea de visión noto algo más.  
Era una pareja besándose de manera apasionada a la sombra de un árbol frente a la catedral. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica, al recordar ese contacto que había tenido con Konohamaru.  
Y fue cuando la sonrisa se desvanecio un tanto. Hacía justamente un mes que no se besaban, no al menos de esa manear.  
Pero el gesto se torno en una mueca de sorpresa unida a una de desconcierto e incredulidad.  
La pareja que se estaba besando, eran Konohamaru y una chica de peinado extraño.  
La mejor amiga de su novio: Moegi.  
-No, no puede ser... - la peliazul se llevo las manos a la boca en un intento de no gritar.  
Sin más, la chica salió corriendo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
Todo ante la mirada curiosa de Makoto._

Hanabi estaba rabiosa. No solo por lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, sino porque se estaba perdiendo la boda de su hermana mayor.  
-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? - pensaba de manera frenética, mientras apretaba los puños y daba uno que otro golpe hacia los escalones.  
Pero todo era lógico: el chico se había alejado de ella, que se había enfocado en la boda y en sus estudios en EUA.  
-¡No, no debo justificarlo! - Hanabi grito furiosa, volviendo a azotar la banca. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero más aun de ir a matar a Konohamaru.  
Y para colmo, el maquillaje, que le había costado un ojo de la cara, amenazaba con correrse.  
-Lo siento, creo que ya se corrió - escucho una voz. Se volvió y vio a Makoto, la prometida de su primo, bajar lentamente por las escaleras de la entrada.  
-¡Carajo! - Hanabi maldijo en voz alta mientras sacaba su polvera y miraba con horror como varios hilos negros corrían su mejilla - ¡Lo que me faltaba!  
-veo que la estadía en EUA te enseño un nuevo lenguaje - le sonrió la castaña. Hanabi le dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero varias lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.  
-Mejor no hubiera ido - la chica apretó los dientes tratando de contener el llanto - todo seguiría igual y yo estaría con Konohamaru.  
-¿El puberto que estaba abrazando a esa chica del pelo extraño? - Hanabi asintió. Makoto solo negó con la cabeza - Dios, realmente eres una adolescente.  
Hanabi solo bufo en señal de molestia. Si hubiera sido otra persona, le habría dicho unas cuantas palabras, pero sabía que la sensibilidad de Makoto no era el fuerte.  
-Vamos - la castaña abrió una bolsa que traía a lado - tenemos que arreglar tu cara.  
-¿Arreglarla? ¿Tú? - Hanabi sonrió levemente - no te ofendas, pero dudo sepas como hacerlo.  
Makoto ignoro el comentario de la joven y entonces saco algodón y crema desmaquillante, con el cual comenzó a remover con cuidado las trazas de la cara de Hanabi.  
-Vaya - la peliazul parpadeo sorprendida cuando Makoto ya casi le había quitado todo - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?  
-Casi al tiempo que te fuiste. Las criadas de la casa Hyuuga son muy amables.  
-Makoto, se sincera.  
-Lo estoy siendo - la castaña le sonrió y bajo el algodón - listo, ahora a ponértelo nuevamente.  
-¿No me digas que traes un kit de emergencia? - Hanabi abrió la boca sorprendida. Makoto siguió sonriendo mientras sacaba un frasquito.  
-Voy a ponerte algo de agua de rosas para fijártelo y que no se vuelva a correr. No confió en tu capacidad de aguante ahora.  
-Soy más fuerte que mi hermana - rezongo la adolescente - pero aun así, ¿Cómo...?  
-Ya te dije, las criadas me enseñaron.  
-Tú no te dejas cuando algo no te gusta.  
-¿Y? Esta vez quise dejarme.  
-Makoto...  
La joven no contesto mientras dejaba de aplicar el agua de rosas. Hanabi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente, mientras Makoto sacaba el lápiz delineador. Solo se escuchaba de fondo la cháchara del sacerdote, así los murmullos provenientes de la catedral.  
-Debía haber estado allí - susurró la hermana de Hinata - soy una estúpida.  
-Tenías asuntos más importantes - Makoto seguía delineando los ojos de la chica - como escapar un rato.  
-¿Entonces me viste?  
-Claro. Te vi salir corriendo de la iglesia y darle la vuelta.  
-Fui al parque de enfrente, pero vi una escena melosa entre Shikamaru y Temari, así que me volví - suspiró la joven - no creí ser tan obvia.  
-No lo fuiste, solamente que yo también he sufrido de ello y se como ibas a reaccionar.  
-¿Siempre escapas?  
Makoto detuvo de delinear a la joven y soltó un largo suspiro.  
-A cada rato.  
-Entonces, no hiciste lo más correcto.  
-Sí lo hice. Para empezar, tú no eres yo. Eres una Hyuga.  
-Cuando escuchaba esa frase antes, me hacía sentir mal. Mi padre no las repetía a Hinata y a mí hasta el hartazgo, para darnos cuenta de nuestro linaje.  
-Y por eso te sientes avergonzada ahora.  
-Un Hyuga nunca huye. Pero...cuando lo vi a él, con ella...besándose - la tez de la joven palideció - jamás me había sentido tan mal, desde que mi padre me gritaba cuando era niña.  
-A nadie le gusta sufrir - Makoto dejo el lápiz y saco un spray - cierra los ojos.  
Hanabi obedeció y Makoto roció apenas una leve capa al aire, para fijar el maquillaje.  
Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato, mientras la castaña guardaba todo en la bolsa.  
-Entonces, vas a dejar a Neji, supongo.  
-¿Porque lo dices? - Makoto estaba genuinamente sorprendida con la pregunta.  
-Dijiste que siempre escapas.  
-Sí, siempre escapo - suspiro - es algo que no puedo evitar.  
-Lástima, me gustabas para ser mi "cuñada" - sonrió Hanabi.  
-Pero eso voy a ser, tu cuñada.  
-¿Entonces dejarás a Neji después de casarte? Wow, a mi padre le dará el ataque.  
Makoto soltó una carcajada, sin embargo, su rostro tomo un cariz serio.  
-Sería buena idea, pero en serio. Ahora no voy a escapar.  
-¿Cómo sabes? - Hanabi le miro algo irritada de repente - ¿Cómo sabes que él no te va a lastimar o que tú no lo vas a lastimar?  
-Eso no lo sé.  
-Entonces tener casarse o tener una pareja, no vale la pena - suspiró Hanabi - luche por Kiba y me lastimé. Luché por Konohamaru y también me lastime. ¿Qué caso tiene enamorarse, si siempre vas a terminar mal?  
-No siempre terminas mal.  
-¿Y tú eres el mejor ejemplo para ello?  
Makoto miro largamente a la adolescente. Tuvo el impulso de contestarle, pero solo suspiro y le sonrió.  
-No, pero si te puedo decir que el camino que yo elegí no fue el mejor.  
-Pero lo has recorrido.  
-Porque soy una cobarde y no me gusta sufrir.  
-A nadie le gusta sufrir.  
-Pero es parte de la vida. Como también es el amor.  
Hanabi le miro un momento y luego se levantó, sumamente contrariada.  
-Es una porquería. Se supone deberíamos ser felices, porque luchamos por eso, pero también sufrimos y a veces mucho más. Siento entonces que no vale la pena.  
-Lo vale - Makoto se levantó también - cuando aceptas que es algo normal.  
Hanabi abrió la boca para contestar, pero se contuvo y solo negó con la cabeza. Makoto la miro mientras la chica daba vuelta sobre sí misma, y con ganas de arrancarse el cabello de un momento a otro. Era natural se sintiera así. Era una chica rica y había pasado por pocas penurias. Enfrentarse ahora a algo totalmente desconocida, la tenía aterrada.  
Lo mismo que había vivido Hinata. Sin embargo, ella al contrario, se había inspirado para salir adelante, para luchar contra sí misma.  
-¿Entonces, para que se lucha? - Makoto apretó la mandíbula. Al instante, unas risas provenientes de la iglesia, hicieron que las dos se volvieran con extrañeza.

-¡Por Dios! - la voz de Hiashi resonó aun pese a las pesadas puertas - ¡Aun no!  
La risa de Hanabi hizo que Makoto la mirara con extrañeza.  
-Dios, realmente lo hizo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ella dijo que iba a besar a Naruto a media ceremonia.  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero es saltarse el protocolo!  
-Pues lo de mi futuro cuñado es contagioso - sonrió Hanabi. Makoto asintió y fue cuando recordó una plática que había tenido con Hinata en la mañana...

_-Estas preciosa - comento Makoto mientras Hinata se colocaba el velo encima. Las dos se habían quedado un momento a solas, mientras el resto comenzaba a arreglarse fuera de la habitación. Como la prometida de Neji tenía un sencillo traje, no había necesitado mayores arreglos.  
-Gracias, espero a Naruto le guste - la peliazul noto como el gesto de su amiga cambiaba al mencionar al rubio - ¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada. Solamente que no entiendo algo - Hinata hizo un gesto para que Makoto continuará - ¿Vale la pena hacer esto?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Hinata. Técnicamente no has cambiado y aun así, todo parece sonreírte.  
-¿Dónde sacaste esa conclusión?  
La castaña suspiro, se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde Neji discutía con algunos empleados de la casa Hyuga, visiblemente nervioso.  
-Técnicamente tú y yo nos conocimos al tiempo que conocimos a Naruto y Gaara. Tuvimos la oportunidad de iniciar este viaje juntos - Makoto se mordió un labio - he visto a Karin, Chouji, Shino, Sasuke, inclusive al idiota de Sai, ir cambiando por las relaciones que han tenido.  
-¿Y Kiba no ha cambiado? - sonrió Hinata - ahora está más tranquilo con Tayuya.  
-Ese es un caso perdido - soltó una risita Makoto. Hinata le acompaño, pero luego de unos momentos, la castaña volvió a un gesto serio - sin embargo, tú misma me dijiste que tratarías de ser mejor para ser una digna esposa de Naruto.  
-Y creo eso es lo que hice - Hinata con cuidado levanto el faldón de su vestido y se acercó a la joven - Makoto, ¿Que sucede?  
-Yo... - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas - no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Si dejar mi estilo de vida errante y al fin sentar cabeza con alguien. No sé si debo continuar como tú lo haces o cambiar definitivamente. Tengo miedo.  
-¿Miedo de que?  
-De perderlo todo. Una vez amé a alguien como no tienes ni idea. Pero todo salió mal y ahora tengo miedo de que al hacerlo nuevamente, me rompan el corazón.  
Hinata asintió y con cuidado, tomo la mano de la chica, sonriéndole.  
-El cambio siempre está presente, aunque tú no lo veas. Aparte, tú me conociste cuando yo había cambiado. Cuando todo ya estaba en marcha.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
Hinata se levantó y señalo con la mano a su alrededor.  
-Este era mi mundo, mi habitación. Lo era todo para mí. Podría haber vivido de mi padre toda la vida, sin preocuparme por nada. Sin embargo, alguien me enseño a que había algo mejor allá afuera.  
-Pero lo mejor de allá afuera, implica dolor.  
-Lo sé - Hinata sonrió tristemente - pero igual sufría aquí. Nos quejamos, pero somos capaces de aguantar lo conocido. En cambio, estar afuera, es enfrentarte a algo nuevo.  
-¿A tal nivel Naruto tuvo ese impacto en tí?  
-Podría decirse - la sonrisa de Hinata se endulzo - el vino a representar el amor. Deje que el amor se volviera mi energía. Solo con el amor, se puede cambiar al mundo.  
-Eso es muy cursi. Y aparte, es la letra de la canción.  
El comentario hizo reír a las dos mujeres un rato.  
-Algo así - comento Hinata luego de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos - pero mi mundo cambio. No importa si es para bien o para mal, pero el cambio es algo novedoso y divertido, cuando te acostumbras.  
-Dudo alguna vez me acostumbre a algo así. Siempre es muy molesto.  
-Oh claro, es molesto al principio. Dímelo a mí. Aun me pongo a temblar cuando hablo con mi padre, pero es menos que antes y más soportable.  
-Que horrible es la vida - suspiro Makoto - si quiero vivir, debo sufrir lo desconocido. Si quiero cuidarme, debo sufrir lo conocido.  
-Exacto, pero aun así, sufres en ambos casos.  
-Como tu dijiste, es preferible lo conocido. Sabes cuanto te va a lastimar.  
-Entonces, si lo sabes, ¿Porque no estas conforme?  
Makoto miro un momento a la joven y luego negó con la cabeza.  
-No te conozco - soltó de repente - no sé como te hiciste sabia de la noche a la mañana.  
-Tengo mucho que pensar - Hinata volvió a sonreír - Naruto no me deja hablar tanto y eso me da para escuchar.  
-Pero ¿No es lo mismo que te hace sentir tu familia?  
-Así es como aprendí a amar - las mejillas de la peliazul se colorearon - Naruto no habla de sí mismo, habla de los demás. Habla de mí.  
Makoto abrió la boca para replicar, pero no emitió ni una palabra. Al instante, Temari entró quejándose de su sobrepeso, lo cual distrajo a Hinata. Sin embargo, Makoto solamente veía al vacío, aun meditando las últimas palabras de la joven._

-El amor significa aprender a querer algo más que a uno mismo. Olvidar y superar tu egoísmo - soltó de repente Makoto.  
-¡Eso es absurdo! - Hanabi parpadeo - ¿Entonces de que sirve quererse a uno primero y luego a los demás?  
-Es que eso es. El pensar que no puedes amar, es no quererte. Si amas, es que crees que tienes la capacidad. Crees en tí.  
Ahora Hanabi se quedó pensativa con lo que había dicho la castaña. Makoto no pudo evitar reírse por dentro. Ahora sabía como se había sentido Hinata en la mañana con ella.  
-Anda, vamos - le guiño el ojo - no querrás perderte la boda de tu hermana.  
Hanabi asintió y siguió de manera taciturna a la chica.

-Y yo los declaro, marido y mujer - sentencio el sacerdote alzando los brazos - puede besar a la novia...otra vez  
Al instante, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y echar chiflidos, mientras Naruto se inclinaba para besar a Hinata y esta vez, tomar la iniciativa como Dios manda.  
Jiraiya y Tsunade lloraban en silencio mientras los padrinos, Sasuke y Gaara aplaudían. Matsuri se contenía de soltar lágrimas, mientras sacaba fotos de distintos ángulos. Al otro lado, Hiashi se mantenía sereno, pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Makoto y Hanabi lloraban alegremente, mientras Neji solo se cruzaba de brazos. Ino y Sai se abrazaban fuertemente, mientras Misaki daba palmaditas. Tenten lloraba a lágrima suelta en el hombro de Kankuro, al tanto Sakura hacía lo propio con Lee, que igual lloraba.  
Shikamaru y Temari solo se daban miradas cómplices, mientras Chouji era besado varias veces por Sari en la mejilla.  
Kiba y Tayuya se besaban de manera lasciva, al tanto que Shino y Karin miraban con tranquilidad la escena, tomados fuertemente de las manos.  
-¿Contento? - pregunto la pelirroja al susodicho. Shino asintió.  
-Podría decirse.  
Karin solo rodo los ojos y se levantó para aplaudir, mientras Naruto alzaba los puños y gritaba: "lo logré, dattebayo", ante las risas de unos y las penas de otros.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Hanabi se enfocó hacia cierta persona que estaba al fondo de la iglesia, con cierta expresión de culpa.

_Out of a million seeds_  
_Only the strongest one breathes_  
_You made a miracle mother_  
_I'll make a man out of me_

_Daddy where's the sun gone from the sky?_  
_What did we do wrong, why did it die?_  
_And all the grown ups say 'sorry kids we got no reply'_

_If you're willing to change the world_  
_Let love be your energy_  
_I've got more than I need_  
_When your love shines down on me_

_Every tear that you cry_  
_Will be replaced when you die_  
_Why don't you love your brother?_  
_Are you out of your mind?_

_Daddy where's the sun gone from the sky_  
_What did we do wrong, why did it die_  
_And if you've got no love for me then I'll say goodbye_

_If you're willing to change the world_  
_Let love be your energy_  
_I've got more than I need_  
_When your love shines down on me_

_If you're willing to change the world_  
_Let love be your energy_  
_I can't contain how I feel_  
_When your love shines down on me_  
_Well if you want it come and make a stance_  
_So when it's in your hands_  
_People show me love_

_Well if you want it come and make a stance_  
_So when it's in your hands_  
_People show me love_

_If you're willing to change the world_  
_Let love be your energy_  
_I got more than I need_  
_When your love shines down on me_

_If you're willing to change the world_  
_Let love be your energy_  
_I can't contain how I feel_  
_When your love shines down on me_

La música, coreografiada por Suigetsu y Juugo, resonaba por toda la entrada de la catedral, donde los invitados felicitaban y echaban arroz a los recién casados.  
-¡Felicidades! - Konohamaru saludo alegremente a los novios, pero su mirada se mantenía atenta alrededor. Naruto iba a comentarle algo, cuando una figura apareció de improviso, conectándole una fuerte bofetada, que mando al joven escaleras abajo.  
-¡Hanabi! - Hiashi estaba horrorizado. La adolescente estaba con la mano en alto, mientras se acercaba a su "novio".  
-¡Pedazo de escoria! - Hanabi le miro asesinamente - ¿Cómo pudiste?  
Konohamaru, viéndose descubierto, se levantó a trompicones y salió corriendo, antes de que Hanabi pudiera agarrarlo, mientras era detenida por Makoto.  
-Supongo lo volvió a hacer - Naruto hizo una mueca mientras la prometida de Neji sacaba a rastras a Hanabi, mientras Konohamaru, técnicamente salía corriendo. Al momento, una joven de peinado extraño, se le unió bastante molesta.  
-¿Hacer que?  
-Konohamaru es buen chico, pero tiene una cierta debilidad por el sexo femenino.  
-Ya veo - Hinata le miro molesta - me hubieras dicho para advertirle a mi hermana.  
-Creí que esta vez iba en serio, pero veo que no... - entonces el rubio noto como una parte de los invitados se había dispersado para ayudar a Hanabi y otra se estaba atiborrando alrededor de Gaara - hey, parece que paso algo.  
Hinata se volvió, pero antes de que dijera algo, sintió como Naruto la tomaba entre brazos y salía corriendo con ella, ante la propia sorpresa de la joven.

Matsuri jamás se había sentido tan irritada hasta ahora.  
Su familia era a veces desesperante, Sari era fastidiosa para variar y ni se diga Gaara, que de repente parecía un niño que pedía su biberón por momentos.  
Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a la escena que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.  
-¡Señor Gaara! - una exuberante rubia de figura impactante y voz sumamente sensual casi se le echa encima al pelirrojo, con micrófono en mano - ¿Es cierto que aun continua soltero?  
Gaara miro a la reportera con una ceja alzada. Solamente se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. La boda de Naruto y Hinata había terminado. Los reporteros de la zona habían venido a cubrir el acontecimiento, en especial los de sociales y notas amarillas. Una de las cuales había interceptado al famoso dueño de Empresas Suna.  
-No tengo comentarios al respecto.  
-¿Entonces eso significa que sí tiene pareja? - la reportera parecía un tanto desilusionada, pero al momento de formular la pregunta, agito su cuerpo de tal manera que los senos que aprisionaban una diminuta blusa se bambolearon - eso lastimara a muchas de sus admiradoras.  
Matsuri apretó los dientes y al instante, se escuchó como el lapicero que llevaba en las manos, sufría la misma suerte. Gaara desvió la mirada hacia su asistente al escuchar el tronido.  
-Lo siento - la castaña dijo entre dientes. Gaara asintió y volvió su vista hacia la reportera.  
-No hare comentarios - volvió a recitar con voz monocorde.  
-¿Y al menos podríamos saber el nombre de la dichosa? - la sonrisa de la reportera volvió mientras se giraba con tono seductor - digo, así sabremos si vale la pena para usted.  
Matsuri estaba al límite de su paciencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa bruja a preguntar eso?  
-No hare comentarios - repitió al hartazgo Gaara. La reportera solo suspiro, pero entonces fijo su atención en Matsuri. Una sonrisa desdeñosa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, al tanto que decía algo en voz apenas audible. Matsuri frunció el entrecejo, pero al entender lo que la reportera le había dicho, su paciencia se trono en dos como el lapicero.  
Lo siguiente que se vio, fue como la castaña saltaba encima de la reportera con los restos del lapicero a modo de cuchillo, denotando una mirada asesina peor que alguna que hubiese mostrado Gaara.

-Sabía ibas a hacerlo, lo sabía.  
El pelinegro se volvió hacia su abogada, que tenía el cabello lleno de confeti y arroz. El pelinegro sostenía en alto un cuchillo, con el cual había logrado abrir la portezuela de un viejo coche. Estaban a unas cuadras de la catedral de Konoha.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-No sé, te veo robando un coche y no creo que vayas a venderlo luego en la cárcel.  
-Kakashi y Yamato no me están observando.  
-Lo hacen. Solo que esperan que te muevas para capturarte.  
-Entonces tendrá que ser así.  
-No, no puede ser así. Tenemos pruebas y tu sentencia podría ser reducida.  
-No me sirve, él se escaparía.  
-Madara no irá a ningún lado.  
-Eso crees tú. Yo soy quien debe capturarlo.  
-¿A costa de tu propia felicidad?  
Sasuke solo sonrió y se metió al coche. Al instante, el motor arranco.  
-Soy un vengador, ¿Recuerdas? - miro a Shiho. Esta solo suspiro y se volteo.  
-Cuando vuelvas, llámame.  
Sasuke asintió.  
-Despídeme de Naruto - fue su última frase antes de que el coche arrancara y saliera disparado del lugar. Shiho no dijo nada, mientras las lágrimas perlaban sus mejillas.

Gaara solo se frotaba las sienes de manera irregular mientras veía como su asistente era llevada a bordo de un carro policía mientras una ambulancia se llevaba a la pobre reportera, estable, pero sumamente traumatizada, tanto física como psicológicamente.  
-Mis respetos a Matsuri - Kankuro se acercó dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro - tienes una novia de primera.  
-No es gracioso. Acabamos de arruinar la boda de Naruto. Al menos, no creo que las cosas se puedan poner peor.  
-¡Ayuda! - se escucharon los gritos de Rock Lee en medio de la multitud - ¡Los novios acaban de escaparse!  
Gaara solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, ante la risotada de Kankuro.

-Te volviste loca, ¿Cierto? - Makoto miraba a Hanabi, que luego de unos minutos, se había logrado tranquilizar. Sin embargo, aún seguía dirigiendo miradas rabiosas alrededor.  
-No, solamente tomaba mi venganza - susurró con acento amenazador - aunque debí matarlo en lugar de solo golpearlo.  
-¡Hanabi! - Hiashi apareció - ¿Que fue eso?  
-Tuve problemas con mi...ex-novio - la joven le miro - pero ya todo está arreglado.  
-Excelente. Te ruego sea la última vez que des un ejemplo así. ¿Entendido?  
Hanabi asintió. Tan pronto se marchó el patriarca Hyuga, Makoto hizo una mueca de molestia.  
-Solo le importa la imagen y el status. Es un viejo idiota. Ah, lo siento - la castaña se sonrojo - hablo de tu padre.  
Sin embargo, Hanabi no dijo nada, solamente se dio la vuelta.  
-Tal vez lo que hizo mi hermana - susurró de repente - es algo que yo también debo hacer.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Hanabi solo le sonrió de manera enigmática.  
-Eso ya luego lo verás. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Dónde rayos se metió mi hermana?

Hinata estaba roja como amapola. Al principio la idea de Naruto había resultado...excitante.  
Sin embargo, mientras el joven estacionaba con torpeza el auto en la cochera, una sensación de pánico comenzó a inundarla.  
-¡Estoy loca! - Hinata estaba al borde la histeria - ¡Nos escapamos para tener sexo!  
Efectivamente. Mientras la feliz pareja caminaba a la salida de la iglesia, Naruto le había soltado la pervertida idea a su esposa de tener relaciones antes de la luna de miel. Hinata tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse allí y en un arranque, termino por aceptar.  
Sin embargo, el rubio volteo a verla, con cierta aprehensión luego de apagar el motor.  
-Hinata, si quieres, podemos regresar a la fiesta y olvidarnos de esto - se veía un tanto culpable. Hinata, no obstante, no sabía porque, pero el comentario de su ahora esposo, no le había agradado en absoluto, al contrario, se sintió ultrajada y molesta.  
-Ni hablar - la voz de la joven se tornó firme, sorprendiendo al rubio y también a ella misma - llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto.  
-Pero Hinata, solo serían unas horas y...  
-¡Naruto! - la chica le miro detenidamente - Quiero hacerlo.  
El joven parpadeo unos instantes y sin más, abrió la puerta y en cuestión de minutos, los se encontraban dentro de la habitación que habían alquilado, mientras Naruto había arrinconado a su esposa contra la puerta, besandola con pasión.  
-No, no - Hinata lo empujo levemente para separarlo, con poca convicción - así no.  
-L-Lo siento - el chico se alejó - solo que me deje llevar...  
-No Naruto, no me refiero a eso - entonces la mirada de Hinata cambio drásticamente mientras sus manos caían sobre su generoso busto - aquí primero.  
Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, mientras Hinata le dirigía una mirada tan pervertida, que haría sonrojar al mismísimo Sai.  
-Dios - pensó al tanto se acercaba a Hinata - es cierto lo que dicen de las chicas tímidas.  
-Sí - la peliazul le guiño el ojo pícaramente mientras ella se le iba encima - somos las más fogosas.

-¿Va a despedirme?  
Gaara miro un tanto sorprendido a su "asistente". Desde que ambos habían acordado a tener algo más en plena boda, él hubiese pensado que Matsuri se sintiera más en confianza con él, pero aún seguía actuando como su asistente en todo derecho.  
-No - Gaara emitió una leve sonrisa mientras los dos bajaban de las escaleras de la comisaría de Konoha - pero voy a descontar lo de la multa de tu sueldo.  
Matsuri apretó los dientes. Agredir a una persona en Konoha se penaba bastante alto, más sin motivo alguno. Así que suponía que estaría sin dinero al menos un mes.  
Sin embargo, había valido la pena. La reportera jamás volvería a trabajar en televisión, más con tal...cicatriz cruzándole el rostro.  
-Supongo te divertiste - Gaara noto la sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba en el rostro de la castaña. Esta le miro un momento un tanto apenada, pero siguió sonriendo.  
El pelirrojo solo suspiro. Estaba rodeado de un hato de locos. Técnicamente a todos los había sacado de la cárcel o de situaciones harto problemáticas: Temari se había peleado en el hospital, Kankuro había destrozado la casa, había ido a un manicomio y luego ido a la cárcel por los problemas en la despedida de soltero de Naruto, mientras que Makoto había sido una delincuente juvenil clase S. Y ahora su asistente, había desfigurado a una reportera con un lapicero, luego de romperle la nariz de una patada.  
Y luego decían que el parecía el maniático, con cara de homicida serial.  
-¿Porque le hiciste eso a la joven? - pregunto Gaara. Matsuri se detuvo y le miro con expresión molesta.  
-¿Le parece poco lo que hizo? ¡Le estaba coqueteando en las narices y usted como si nada!  
-Sabía que me estaba coqueteando.  
-¡Pero no hizo nada para evitarla!  
-Soy un empresario reconocido. Si hubiera actuado como los miles de idiota que manotean la cámara o sueltan comentarios hirientes, ¿Cómo crees que hubiera afectado mi reputación?  
Matsuri se froto las manos molesta. Su jefe tenía razón. Se supone que ella, como su asistente, tenía que manejar esa parte mejor que nadie y al contrario, había actuado como una gorila o como toda una estrella de Hollywood.  
-Y espero no me salgas con la parte de "por eso debemos terminar" - Gaara le sonrió levemente - me costó muchísimo que aceptarás como que para ahora te eches para atrás.  
-¿Y cómo sabía que iba a hacer eso?  
-Porque eres una cobarde.  
Matsuri acusó el golpe y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su jefe.  
-Por eso no me gustan las relaciones. Siempre duelen.  
-Con razón tu novio te dejo.  
Matsuri al instante, se puso frente a Gaara, con los puños en alto.  
-Sé que a veces no sabe decir las cosas, pero eso, eso por favor, aun no lo toque - le susurró fríamente - es algo que aun duele.  
-Lo cual indica que es cierto - Gaara paso a lado de ella, pero la mano de Matsuri se cerró sobre su saco, apretándoselo con fuerza.  
-Usted es un desalmado.  
-No, solamente soy como soy - Gaara miro la mano - tu misma dijiste que aceptarías una relación con todo lo que lleva.  
-Eso no es justo. Está jugando sucio.  
-No juego sucio. Pagué tu fianza y sigo estando contigo.  
-¡Vas a descontarlo de mi sueldo!  
-Entonces hago lo más importante: te sigo queriendo y aún más, porque me encanta me defiendas de las mujeres.  
El último comentario desarmo totalmente a la joven, que súbitamente dejo de sujetar el saco de Gaara y se volvió, totalmente sonrojada.  
-Eso no es justo - musito muy apenada. Gaara le volvió a sonreír.  
-Nunca dije que sería justo. Aparte, me estoy cobrando lo de no estar en la fiesta de Naruto.  
Matsuri lo miro de malos modos nuevamente, mientras sacaba los guantes.  
-Supongo trajo el coche.  
Gaara asintió y siguió complacido a su asistente. Era curioso como hace un tiempo, el tener una relación de pareja le parecía algo inverosímil.  
Ahora discutía abiertamente con una chica y aun así, se sentía sumamente contento.  
Claro, sonaría algo masoquista, pero Matsuri igual parecía disfrutarlo, ya que aunque tenía su cara de molestia, que la hacía tan adorable, no podía reprimir una que otra sonrisa hacía el pelirrojo.  
-Sabe una cosa señor Gaara - musito Matsuri cuando el pelirrojo abordaba. Este la miro interrogante - realmente, lo amo.  
Ok, eso era algo que el pelirrojo no esperaba, así que sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello. Matsuri soltó una carcajada, a modo de venganza, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Que!  
Hiashi Hyuga había tenido el peor día de su vida. Primero, su yerno había armado un show de bufón para la ceremonia de la boda. Luego su hija había besado al susodicho a media ceremonia, maltratando más el protocolo. Tercero, Hanabi había provocado una pelea al salir de la iglesia junto con la asistente de Gaara, mientras los novios habían aprovechado para "huir" un rato.  
Pero el colmo del remate había llegado con la declaración de Hanabi cuando el pobre Hiashi esperaba furiosamente el regreso de Hinata y Naruto a las puertas del salón de fiestas.  
-Sí padre, lo que acabas de escuchar. Renuncio al college en EUA y planeo regresar a Japón.  
Definitivamente, Hiashi agradecía a su buena salud física, sino, ya hubiera tenido un infarto.  
-¿Y porque vas a hacer eso? - pregunto visiblemente irritado el patriarca. Hanabi tomo aire.  
-No es para mí. No creo tenga el talento para administrar el emporio.  
-¡Que! - ahora Hiashi soltó un poderoso grito que hizo que algunos presentes se voltearon a verlo - ¡Eso es una idiotez! ¡No puedes dejar el clan!  
-No lo estoy dejando. Solamente elijo mi camino, como lo hizo mi hermana.  
-Hanabi, por favor...  
-Es mi última palabra padre.  
-Mira, sé que estas triste por haber terminado con tu novio. Esto debes pensarlo, ya que estés más calmada.  
-Lo estoy - Hanabi sonrió ante la mirada implorante de su padre - por eso te la estoy anunciando. Como perderé años, volveré a empezar con...  
-No, no lo harás - soltó Hiashi de manera fría.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Sí. Si dejas el college, considérate expulsada del clan.  
Hanabi palideció como fantasma, mientras su padre le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.  
-No...no puedes hacerme eso.  
-Parece quieres independizarte. Bien, lo harás entonces, pero de manera completa. No vas a seguir haciendo tus caprichitos.  
-No son..caprichitos - la adolescente apretó los dientes - es mi vida. ¡Es mi camino!  
-Pues lo seguirás de otra manera y a tus medios - Hiashi le miro fastidiado - primero tu hermana que hace esto y luego tú con tus tonterías!  
-Padre - la voz de Hanabi se tornó ronca - te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana.  
-¡Pues hago lo que se me dé en gana! ¡Me harte de consentirlas! ¡Tu hermana la aguante, pero a tí no!  
Un dolor lacerante comenzó a inundar el pecho de Hanabi. Allí estaba nuevamente, la preferencia por Hinata. Aunque parecía que Hanabi era la favorita siempre, era al contrario.  
-Padre... - Hanabi alzo la voz para defenderse, pero una figura se interpuso entre ambos.  
-Sí usted la corre de la casa principal, entonces vendrá con nosotros - Makoto miro al patriarca de manera fría, para luego sonreírle de reojo a Hanabi - yo la cuidaré.  
-¡Que dices! - Hiashi alzo los puños furioso - ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
-Lo haré. Aun cuando Neji no desee hacerlo, yo la cuidaré. Y si por eso, ya no soy su prometida, aun así lo haré!  
-Makoto! - Hanabi, sorprendida y desconcertada, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida hacia la castaña - no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que sacrificar tu posición!  
-Lo haré. Porque tú lo vales.  
Hanabi al escuchar esto, se soltó a llorar sin más, sintiéndose muy agradecida con Makoto.  
-Mire lo que ha hecho - la castaña se volvió hacia la joven y la abrazo. Hiashi solo apretó los dientes e iba a soltar un comentario más, cuando Neji apareció a lado suyo, mirando la escena con interés.  
-Apoyo a mi esposa, tío - Neji miro de manera decidida al patriarca - si usted quiere, Hanabi vendrá a vivir con nosotros y ya no la molestará más.  
-¡Neji, como puedes hacerme esto!  
-Lo hago como servicio al Bouke.  
-¡Pues Hanabi ya no es más eso! ¡Es una Souke!  
El comentario hizo que Neji diera un paso atrás. Sin embargo, un gesto de furia apareció en sus ojos.  
-No Neji - Makoto quiso intervenir. Conocía bien el gesto de su prometido. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando se hablaba de la casa primaria y secundaria de los Hyuga - no digas...  
-¡Makoto! No intervengas!  
La castaña cerró la boca ante el grito de su prometido. Sin embargo, Neji solo miro fríamente a Hiashi.  
-Pensé había cambiado tío.  
-Cambié, pero lo necesario.  
-Pues no fue suficiente.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme?  
-No le cuestiono como miembro de la casa secundaria. Lo cuestiono como su sobrino. El hijo de su hermano Hisashi.  
Hiashi se puso lívido ante el comentario. Sin más, se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas.  
-Haz lo que quieras - mascullo mientras una limusina aparecía de repente y abría sus puertas - respetare tus decisiones, por el cariño que le tenía a tu hermano y a tí - entonces miro a Makoto - pero hay cosas que...aun no puedo aceptar.  
-Lo sé tío - suspiro Neji. Hiashi asintió y sin más, subió a la limusina - dile a Hinata, que tuve cosas que hacer.  
Neji dio una seca cabezada y soltó un largo suspiro mientras la limu se alejaba rápidamente.  
-Lo siento Neji - Makoto se acercó, visiblemente avergonzada - arruine la relación que tenías con él...  
-No la arruinaste - el Hyuga miro a su prometida - ya tenía sospechas que mi tío solo estaba aparentando cosas.  
-¡Primo, lo siento! - Hanabi trataba de secarse las lágrimas - tal vez padre tiene razón, solo estoy siendo...  
-No prima - Neji volteo la mirada y negó con la cabeza - estas en lo correcto.  
-Pero...  
-Ahora te toca a tí volar. No te preocupes, yo te apoyaré en tus estudios. Claro, no podrías ir a una preparatoria de paga, ya que tengo una familia que mantener - entonces Neji sonrió y miró a Makoto. Ella le correspondió el gesto - e igual sacar una beca para la universidad.  
-De eso no te preocupes - Hanabi se secó los ojos - saldré adelante, como sea! ¡Este es mi camino!  
-Lo de Hinata es contagioso - Neji hizo una mueca.  
-Más bien lo de Naruto. Si no fuera por él, ella no habría salido adelante.  
En ese momento, un bocinazo hizo que los tres se volvieran. El jeep naranja de Naruto se acercaba a gran velocidad al estacionamiento del salón.  
-Vaya, al fin llegan - Makoto se cruzó de brazos - me pregunto si lo habrán disfrutado.  
-¡Makoto! - Neji se puso rojo - ¡Hay una niña aquí!  
-Eso dilo por tí primo - Hanabi sonrió provocando las carcajadas de Makoto - en EUA se aprenden muchas cosas.

-Parece que están molestos - Hinata trataba de acomodarse la parte alta del vestido de bodas, sin mucho éxito. Una cosa era ponérselo con ayuda de alguien y otra, con el torpe de su marido.  
-Bueno, no deberían. Es nuestra boda, no la suya.  
-Sí, pero rompimos un montón de reglas y no deben estar muy contentos.  
-Las reglas solo son un trayecto, pero no el camino en sí - Naruto le guiño el ojo - aparte, tú también disfrutaste mucho romperlas.  
Hinata se puso roja como amapola y hundió la cara entre las manos, sumamente avergonzada. Aún estaba sorprendida por el cambio que había tenido al momento de tener relaciones con Naruto.  
Era como si otra mujer hubiese despertado y eso la había impresionado.  
-Todo saldrá bien - Naruto bajo su mano y apretó la de Hinata mientras detenía el jeep frente al salón - seguiremos adelante tú y yo. Nada nos detendrá.  
Hinata solo sonrió y apretó la mano de Naruto, para luego sonreírle.  
-Te amo.  
-Y yo a tí princesa - le guiño el ojo mientras abría la puerta.  
-¡Maldita sea Naruto! - Neji estaba furioso - ¿Dónde te llevaste a mi prima?  
-Fuimos a dar un paseo, es todo - sonrió el susodicho con su gesto gatuno - pero nos aburrimos y ahora decidimos celebrar con familia y amigos.  
-Pues vayan haciéndolo, porque muchos tienen hambre y los estaban esperando - intervino Makoto antes de que Neji soltará algún insulto hacia el rubio. Luego miro a Hinata y le guiño el ojo descaradamente. La peliazul se puso nuevamente roja, provocando las risas de los presentes.  
-Vaya, al fin - Gaara, acompañado de Matsuri, se hicieron presentes - ¿Ya podemos iniciar con la fiesta?  
-Claro, dattebayo! - Naruto alzo el puño - ¡A divertirnos!  
Mientras los seis entraban al salón, Hanabi se quedó a solas, observándolos y meditando al respecto. Todos parecían felices, pero ella seguía triste, no solo por lo de Konohamaru, sino por la determinación que había tomado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora, técnicamente, estaba sola.  
-En medio de la corriente de actividad cotidiana, en el torrente de pensamientos, parar un momento y sentir: ¿Qué significado tiene todo esto? No lo que tengo delante, sino lo que estoy viviendo. Mi vida, una sucesión de actividades aparentemente aleatorias... ¿Tiene una razón? Si esto es así, bienvenidos a la condición humana. Quiere el destino que el ser humano no sólo viva, sino que busque un sentido a su vida. Un hilo que una como una sucesión de perlas los acontecimientos de nuestra vida, dándoles una visión de conjunto, de forma que cada pequeño gesto tenga un marco que le dé coherencia, cada paso una dirección que lo guíe, cada fragmento de nuestra vida una totalidad a la cual pertenezca. El hombre neurótico del siglo XXI vive fragmentado en pequeñas metas placenteras mientras ahorra para disfrutar de su jubilación. Duerme el sueño del consumo en un recodo del camino de la autorrealización. Y claro está, sufre, porque no se encuentra a sí mismo en su mundo confortable y sobreestimulado. Conecta la tele en busca de una nueva quimera y se dice que tal vez mañana se ponga en marcha.  
Hanabi se volvió y vio a Shino que venía acompañado de una sensual pelirroja de lentes.  
-Veo que estas algo confundida - sonrió Karin al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hanabi. Shino solo se encogió de hombros y continuo.  
-Freud concibió el inconsciente como el producto de la represión de nuestros instintos e ideó un método para hacer conscientes nuestras verdaderas motivaciones. Señalar la fuente de nuestros conflictos no fue suficiente, si tenemos en cuenta que durante el siglo XX los seres humanos fueron dominados por las pasiones más crueles y destructivas, dejando pequeñas las atrocidades del resto de historia. Sin embargo, una vez señalado el camino ya no se puede ignorar, sólo explorarlo.  
-Eso había leído - parpadeo Hanabi - tuve una clase de literatura inglesa en el college y el profesor toco el tema al respecto. Con Campbell.  
-Poco tiempo después, Carl Gustav Jung, más familiarizado con lo esotérico, amplió la visión de Freud - exclamo Shino, como ignorando lo que decía la Hyuga - Para Jung el inconsciente personal deriva en gran medida del inconsciente colectivo, un mundo de imágenes suprapersonal e intemporal, formado por reliquias de funciones de percepción y adaptación filogenéticas de la especie humana. El corazón del aventurero se conmueve, el nuevo mundo no sólo ofrece el conocimiento de uno mismo, en nosotros se actualiza la herencia de toda la humanidad. Cada imagen del inconsciente colectivo, llamada arquetipo, funciona como un modelo o estructura de comportamiento, como las ideas en Platón. Esta imagen eterna primitiva, funciona como una señal o estímulo que activa en nosotros mecanismos heredados en nuestro sistema nervioso central, que a su vez, desencadenan comportamientos o emociones que volcamos en nuestro entorno.  
-¡Es Campbell! - gruño Hanabi. Karin se encogió de hombros.  
-Déjalo hablar, no lo ha hecho en los últimos días.  
-Según Campbell, El Monomito toma distintas formas para adaptarse a la cultura, pero en el fondo mantiene una estructura única. Esta estructura está definida por el inconsciente humano, y ha cumplido un rol fundamental en guiar a las personas en sus vidas. El arquetipo heroico hace referencia a la capacidad para individuarse, para elegir un proceso singular. Jung llamó proceso de individuación a esta búsqueda de la autorrealización en la psique y en el mundo.  
-¿Entonces, esto ha sido un camino del héroe? - pregunto la adolescente. Shino la miro y asintió.  
-Básicamente una historia siempre muy parecida: El héroe o la heroína, como consecuencia de un desarreglo en su mundo, se impone una tarea o misión, en su camino encuentra adversidades y adversarios, y también ayuda. Logra su propósito (encontrar la fórmula mágica, vencer a su oponente, rescatar a la princesa) y regresa a su casa donde se produce una boda o una ascensión al trono. El héroe lo es porque mientras que los demás padecen la desgracia, él se lanza a la aventura. Al principio, la tarea parece demasiado para él, pero aun así, inicia su propio proceso de individuación. El sentido de la historia, lo que está en los relatos de una manera velada, es que el héroe o la heroína en el proceso de su aventura queda marcado. Se transforma interiormente, no es el mismo el que sale a buscar que el que vuelve. En el camino, como consecuencia de sus actos y peripecias, algo que había dentro de él, sólo en estado latente, se pone de manifiesto. Por eso cuando vuelve sucede una boda, el encuentro con el ánima, o una ascensión al trono, reconocimiento de un cambio en el nivel de consciencia.

Hanabi abrió la boca sorprendida y luego miro adentro, como Naruto y Hinata eran aplaudidos por amigos, por conocidos, por familia.  
-Sonará muy cursi - Karin se cruzó de brazos - pero una boda o una muerte puede ser el final y el inicio de tantas cosas.  
-Y esto es un final - Shino le dio un libro a Hanabi  
-O puede ser un principio - Karin tomo del brazo a Shino y ambos entraron al salón.  
Hanabi les miro y luego volvió su mirada a la portada del libro.  
Bueno, quizás la charla de Shino no le hubiese animado, sino al contrario, la tenía más ansiosa.  
Así que solo quedaba seguir adelante.  
-Seguir mi propio camino - Hanabi suspiro y apretando el libro, entro tras a Shino y Karin, dispuesta a disfrutar de la fiesta.

FIN.

Notas finales.  
Y sí, este es el final de esta "larga" historia.

Espero al menos a los fans del lemon, les haya gustado un poquito lo que puse. Me vi tentado a poner una escena explícita, pero no va con mi estilo, así que solamente fue algo muy lemonade.  
Escribir el final me costó horrores, ya que no hallaba como cerrar, no solamente el arco argumental, sino el fic en sí (y como ven, aun no está del todo. Falta el epílogo XD). Sin embargo, si ya no escribiera algo más, la historia podría terminar aquí.  
Para los que han seguido el fic desde sus inicios, verán que tuvo al menos "tres" periodos distintos del mismo. Los primeros 3 episodios, escritos por allá del 2006, trataban de una historia corta, mostrando las relaciones de Gaara y Naruto con sus respectivas parejas (de allí que creara un personaje como Makoto para Gaara, antes de que supiera de Matsuri). El segundo periodo, fue cuando la retome por allá del 2008-2009, donde decidí ampliarla pero sin dejar de ser "algo corto".  
Sin embargo, como fiel discípulo de George Lucas, me termine engolosinando y me enfrasque en un megacoral que fue la tercera etapa. Del 2010 para acá.  
Para crear este final, retome el espíritu de los primeros capítulos, donde la historia se enfrascaba solamente en algunos personajes y situaciones. En este caso, Gaara, Makoto, Naruto y Hinata.  
Y como ven, este capítulo narra bastante de ellos (el más largo que he escrito), y así pone el relevo del chara de Makoto, en Hanabi. Ella se vuelve la "nueva" Makoto, y claro, la primicia para un nuevo fic (pero en un futuro, muuuuy lejano).  
Para algunos les habrá resultado un tanto exhaustivo leer tantas fumadas filosóficas que puse, pero quería recalcar este aspecto, en especial porque hace constancia con el título de la historia (Let Love be your Energy). No tengo más que comentar al respecto, todo está aquí.  
Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, desde la "Boda de Ranma y Akane" o "Clocks", no me había emocionado tanto al escribir, y aparte, pude ampliar más ya lo aprendido con la Boda, al manejar un fic donde se trataban tantas parejas, con cierto toque telenovelero xD. Por momentos quise ampliarlo a algo de acción, al incluir a los Akatsuki y otros charas, pero me di cuenta de que la situación se me estaba yiendo (de por sí) de las manos, así que decidí ya no incluírlos. Como dije en otro capítulo, esto iría para otra historia (pero repito, muy muy lejana).  
Algo curioso, fue como se fueron dando las parejas. De antemano les digo que nada estaba planeado. En realidad todo era muy distinto a como quedaron. Sin embargo, durante la escritura, las variaciones se fueron dando por sí solas. Como ejemplo, Shino iba a cumplir un papel casi sacerdotal, como un guía para todos, pero estando soltero, mientras que Karin moría a mitad de la historia.  
Pero todo jalo de distinta manera y no pude sentirme más contento con este resultado.  
Tal vez el fic no haya tenido tantas variaciones ni sea tan dramático como otros que he leído, pero quería escribir una historia fresca, tranquila, cotidiana, que pudiera dar un desarrollo más psicológico de los charas más por ellos mismos que por la situación.  
Para terminar, este episodio tiene como letra final, la rola que inspiró el título: Let love be your energy, de Robbie Williams. Agradecimiento a mi hermano por pasarme la canción en su momento y que sirvió de marco. tanto de inicio como final.  
Agradezco a todos quienes dejaron review durante la publicación, en especial a Azrael, Gabe Logan y adrifernan19, que estuvieron desde el mero inicio del fic (claro, junto al camarada Kisame Hoshikagi), y que hasta ahora, siguieron echandome porras, críticas o comentarios. Muchas gracias.  
Claro, también agradezco a Myri Weasley, yusha, vancarter, annie-sama, Heero Kusanagi, Selene Moonlight, zulemo1, Nikolas Sur, poison girl29, sango surime, hiromihyuga, Anika-san, Skuld Dark, Omiku chan,annie-san, Zaaf15, que dieron buen apoyo y comentarios, así quienes más comentaron, como claro, quienes han leído la historia de manera anonima. Muchas gracias.  
Un agradecimiento final, para mi Komaki, que me sirvió de inspiración, así de modelo de ciertas personalidades de las chicas, tanto para la segunda como tercera etapa del fanfic. Técnicamente, sin ella, no habría podido expanderme tanto con charas como Sakura o Matsuri. ¡Arigatou hime-sama!  
Nos vemos en el epílogo.


End file.
